L'appel de la Lumière
by Moongrim
Summary: Post TLJ - Rey fait désormais partie de la Résistance. Kylo Ren est à la tête du Premier Ordre. Leurs chemins vont-ils à nouveau se croiser? La Force va-t-elle encore une fois pouvoir réunir ces deux êtres que tout oppose?
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: Les personnages principaux de cette fic appartiennent à Lucasfilm et Disney. Je ne suis pas une spécialiste de l'univers "Star Wars" donc je m'excuse à l'avance si les inconditionnels de la saga trouvent dans mon histoire des incohérences ou des erreurs. Je tiens à remercier très chaleureusement Sonia et Elopez7228 pour leur soutien et leurs précieux conseils. Les filles, vous êtes géniales. Si vous aimez un tant soit peu mon histoire, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir !**_

 **PROLOGUE**

 **17 jours après la bataille de Crait :**

A travers la vitre du cockpit, Rey observait les milliers de faisceaux bleus qui fusaient tout autour de l'habitacle. Les sauts trans-galactiques en vitesse lumière la fascinaient toujours autant. En quelques semaines, elle avait voyagé plus loin qu'elle n'aurait pu le rêver durant ses quinze ans de calvaire sur Jakku. Elle qui, à l'ombre de son _TB-TT_ et coiffée de son vieux casque de pilote, s'imaginait aux commandes d'un chasseur _X-win_ g, était à présent en train de piloter le célèbre _Faucon Millénium._

Chewie et R2-D2 étaient étrangement silencieux depuis leur embarquement. La mission était risquée. Ils en étaient tous conscients.

La voix de Finn qui fit irruption derrière elle, la tira de sa méditation.

-C'est bon, j'ai vérifié. Le système de refroidissement va tenir. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on se balade tranquillement dans le vaisseau le plus recherché de toute la galaxie en route vers une ancienne base rebelle qui grouille probablement de soldats du Premier Ordre !

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase que le vaisseau sortit de l'hyperespace. Face à eux, apparut une planète blanche flanquée de trois lunes couleur de cendres. Rey soupira tout en amorçant la descente à travers l'atmosphère.

-L'informateur de Leia lui a assuré que le site était désert. Et puis tu sais très bien que nous n'avons pas le choix.

Après l'affrontement avec les troupes du premier Ordre sur Crait et le sauvetage inespéré de ce qui restait de la Résistance, le _Faucon Millénium_ s'était réfugié sur Arbra. Cette planète, située aux confins de la Bordure Extérieure, n'intéressait pas le Premier Ordre. Elle était pauvre en ressources et essentiellement constituée d'archipels qui ne permettaient pas la construction des infrastructures massives dont Snoke était friand. Elle abritait pourtant une ancienne base rebelle abandonnée qui leur avait déjà servi de poste de repli autrefois.

C'était donc l'endroit idéal pour repartir à zéro.

Dans les hangars se trouvaient encore plusieurs vieux _A-wings_ et quelques navettes de transport. Le poste de commandement possédait tout ce qui leur fallait pour poursuivre l'émission de leurs signaux de détresse cryptés afin de requérir toute l'aide possible à travers la galaxie. La base tirait son énergie de la force tellurique des cristaux tapissant une gigantesque grotte à flanc de montagne située sur la plus grande île de la planète. Hélas les rebelles avaient découvert que les accumulateurs servant à stocker cette énergie étaient défaillants. Il fallait absolument se procurer les pièces nécessaires à leur remise en service et la générale Organa avait pris la décision d'envoyer des équipes récupérer le maximum de matériel possible sur les autres sites rebelles. Rey s'était portée volontaire. Finn, bien sûr, l'avait suivie, même si cette mission ne l'enchantait guère.

-La base Echo de Hoth est abandonnée depuis des dizaines d'années ! Crois-tu vraiment que les troupes impériales n'ont pas pris la peine de tout fouiller de fond en comble après en avoir chassé les rebelles ? demanda-t-il.

-Leia a dit que sur chaque ancienne base, il y avait une annexe à environ un kilomètre du site principal. La Rébellion n'a, à l'époque, pas eu le temps de tout emporter quand ils ont quitté Hoth en catastrophe et ils n'y sont jamais revenus. Maintenant, il faut prier pour que l'Empire ou le Premier Ordre aujourd'hui, n'ait jamais découvert cette annexe et que tout soit resté intact depuis tout ce temps.

Le _Faucon Millénium_ continua sa descente vers la surface et bientôt, le paysage immaculé de la planète de glace se révéla à leurs yeux ébahis.

C-3PO leur avait longuement parlé du court séjour de la Rébellion sur la planète Hoth du temps de l'Empire et des tempêtes de neige qui y faisaient rage. Mais aujourd'hui, la Force devait être de leur côté car un soleil éblouissant faisait scintiller les cimes enneigées de la zone qu'ils survolaient. Pourtant, malgré ce spectacle magnifique, la gorge de Rey se serra. La première fois qu'elle avait vu la neige, c'était sur _Starkiller_. Une neige grise sous la lumière lunaire. Froide comme le regard de Ben…

Elle ferma les yeux une seconde et expira longuement. Elle avait encore du mal à admettre la triste vérité. _Kylo Ren. C'était Kylo Ren désormais._

Il avait choisi son camp.

Elle aussi.

Panser les blessures. Pleurer les morts. Réconforter les survivants et partager ensemble cette inébranlable volonté de continuer à lutter. C'est ce qu'ils avaient tous fait depuis leur arrivée sur Arbra. Comme une famille. Rey ne s'était jamais sentie aussi entourée. Pourtant, les regards insistants et transis d'espoir posés sur elle la mettaient mal à l'aise la plupart du temps. La majorité des résistants la regardait comme si elle était un être exceptionnel, une sorte de… de quoi d'ailleurs ? Qu'était-elle à présent, à part une simple pilleuse d'épaves qui s'était, du jour au lendemain, découvert une aptitude particulière à manipuler la Force ? Mais elle pouvait comprendre. Les rebelles savaient qu'elle avait passé du temps avec Luke Skywalker sur Ahch-To. Peut-être pensaient-ils qu'elle était devenue un véritable Jedi ? Alors que…

 _Tu viens de nulle part…Tu n'es rien…_

 _Mais pas pour moi._

La voix troublante et profonde du fils de Han Solo revenait souvent faire écho dans son esprit.

Pourtant, le lien qui les avait unis durant quelques temps semblait définitivement brisé. Snoke avait peut-être dit la vérité en fin de compte. Il était peut-être bien à l'origine de la connexion qu'ils avaient partagée.

La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Kylo à travers les visions envoyées par la Force, il était agenouillé au milieu du poste de commandement déserté sur Crait. Ses yeux étaient suppliants. Ses lèvres tremblaient.

 _Ne pars pas. Rejoins-moi._

Elle avait tellement cru pouvoir le ramener. Vers la Résistance, vers les siens, vers la lumière…Le cœur en miettes, elle avait appuyé sur la commande de fermeture de la rampe et la silhouette noire avait disparu.

Depuis, plus rien.

-Lance le scan de la surface Chewie, demanda Rey en chassant ces souvenirs douloureux.

Un bip se fit bientôt entendre dans l'habitacle, suivi par les grognements exaspérés du Wookiee.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'exclama Finn en passant la tête entre les deux sièges de pilote.

-DWARRGHHHH, grommela Chewie avant de se mettre à taper du poing sur l'écran du radar. Une dizaine de points lumineux se mirent à clignoter puis tout devint noir à nouveau avant de se rallumer sur un écran vide.

« Aucun signe de vie détectable » annonça la voix artificielle du scanner et Finn leva les yeux au ciel.

-Fichu tas de ferraille ! Ce truc est complètement H.S ! Comment on va faire pour savoir si des hommes du Premier Ordre sont déjà sur place ? soupira-t-il.

-Je te rappelle que ce _tas de ferraille_ , nous a tous sauvé sur Crait ! Et puis, arrête de t'inquiéter Finn. Le Premier Ordre n'a même pas pris la peine de s'intéresser à cette vieille base, j'en suis sûre.

-Tu n'en sais rien ! Ils ont peut-être laissé des droïdes guetteurs !

-DWARGHHARGHHH !

-Oh ça va Chewie ! Non je ne vais pas finir par nous porter la poisse ! Cette décision de venir ici était TRÈS TRÈS TRÈS MAUVAISE dès le départ !

-RWOOOGHARGHHH !

-C'était quoi ça ! Une insulte ? lâcha Finn en pointant son doigt sous le nez du Wookiee et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répliquer, Rey posa sa main sur le bras tendu du jeune homme, le stoppant net dans son élan. Finn tourna finalement la tête vers elle et la pilleuse d'épaves posa sur lui un regard bienveillant.

-Je suis sûre que Poe fera bien attention à Rose, ne t'inquiète pas. Leur rencontre avec l'émissaire de Naboo se passera bien.

Le ton posé de Rey le prit au dépourvu et il recula précipitamment pour se caler au fond de son siège.

-Pourquoi tu me parles de Rose ? Je ne m'inquiète pas pour Rose ! Je m'inquiète pour nous ! bafouilla-t-il. Bien sûr qu'elle ne risque rien avec Poe, et puis, elle sait se défendre, elle est très, très capable, courageuse et téméraire même ! Oui c'est vrai un peu trop téméraire... ça lui jouera des tours un de ces jours, parce que la plupart du temps elle…

\- OK Finn ! l'interrompit la jeune femme. Respire.

L'ex-stormtrooper s'exécuta tandis que Rey échangeait avec Chewie un regard de connivence.

Elle avait pu remarquer à quel point Rose était devenue, en quelques semaines, quelqu'un qui comptait beaucoup pour Finn. Dameron et Rose avaient été envoyés sur Endor et leur mission pouvait également mal tourner. Le Premier Ordre avait des sympathisants et des espions partout. Même au sein du peuple de Naboo. Les deux résistants n'étaient donc pas à l'abri de tomber eux aussi dans un piège.

Pendant plusieurs longues minutes, le cockpit ne fut empli que par le doux ronronnement des moteurs.

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, soupira à nouveau Finn alors qu'à l'horizon, une cavité gigantesque apparaissait sur le flanc d'une montagne.

-C'est la base Echo, annonça la jeune femme. Le hangar principal.

-Alors où se trouve l'annexe ? demanda Finn.

-J'ai entré les coordonnées dans le système de navigation avant de partir. C'est plus au Nord. On y va, décréta Rey en poussant la manette des gaz. Allons voir si on peut dénicher de quoi reconstruire une belle et grande base rebelle sur Arbra.

-Pilleuse d'épaves un jour… ironisa Finn

-On ne se refait pas, répondit Rey avec un large sourire.

OoooooooooO

La chaleur de la combinaison molletonnée qu'elle portait était une bénédiction. Elle nota pour elle-même de penser à remercier Chewie à leur retour au vaisseau pour leur avoir fourni ces vêtements chauds. Finn et elle avaient enfin réussi à ouvrir la porte blindée du sas menant à l'annexe et ils entrèrent prudemment, leurs blasters prêts à faire feu devant eux. Rey aurait bien sur préféré utiliser le sabre de Luke mais il était bel et bien brisé en deux et elle n'avait pour l'instant aucune idée de la façon dont elle allait pouvoir le réparer. Le _Faucon Millénium_ s'était posé sur une plateforme rocheuse non loin de là.

A l'entrée du complexe souterrain, ils avaient réussi à remettre en route un petit générateur de secours qui leur permettait à présent d'avoir de la lumière. Ils avancèrent avec précaution le long d'un couloir dont les parois et le plafond étaient entièrement recouverts de givre.

Qui aurait cru qu'un beau jour elle se serait retrouvée sur Hoth ?

Avant de devenir pilleuse d'épaves, Rey avait travaillé à la taverne de Niima, Certains soirs, elle s'asseyait dans un coin tranquille et elle écoutait les ferrailleurs raconter les histoires du temps passé. Les aventures de la Résistance luttant contre l'Empire de Palpatine. Leia Organa, Han Solo, Dark Vador, Luke Skywalker, les Jedi, la bataille d'Endor, l'Etoile Noire. Son imagination l'emportait alors plusieurs décennies en arrière et elle se rêvait pilote combattant pour la justice et la liberté aux côtés de tous ces personnages de légende. Et à présent, quoi qu'en dise Ben, elle faisait partie de tout cela. Tout était réel. Le Premier Ordre avait juste remplacé l'Empire. Quant à Han et Luke...

-Au fond là-bas ! La voix de Finn la fit sursauter. Il désigna d'un signe de tête une porte plus loin sur leur gauche.

Ils débouchèrent dans une vaste salle qui semblait être un lieu de stockage.

-C'est ici, s'exclama la jeune femme, ravie.

Divers appareils étaient empilés dans tous les coins. Générateurs, pièces détachées, communicateurs. Au fond, sur des étagères, Finn aperçut même plusieurs dizaines de nouveaux blasters. Rey n'imaginait même pas le nombre de portions qu'elle aurait pu tirer de tout cela sur Jakku. De quoi manger pendant des années...

Finn et Rey se regardaient à présent avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-On prend tout ce qu'on peut, lança Rey avec enthousiasme.

Au bout du cinquième aller-retour entre l'annexe et le _Faucon Millénium_ , la pièce avait presque été entièrement vidée. Ils n'avaient laissé que les appareils obsolètes ou dont ils n'avaient pas l'utilité. Ils avaient ensuite continué l'exploration des autres parties du complexe mais elles ne contenaient hélas que du mobilier et du matériel défectueux. Rey se tenait à présent debout devant ce qui semblait être un plan d'évacuation accroché sur le mur du couloir.

-C'est bon, on peut repartir, déclara Finn en la rejoignant. Inutile de rester plus longtemps ici. Ne forçons pas notre chance.

-Regarde, fit-elle en pointant du doigt un point du plan. Il y a un tunnel qui conduit au bâtiment principal et qui part d'ici.

Finn leva les yeux au ciel.

-Et ? demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

-Et alors on pourrait aller jeter un œil ? Il y a peut-être des choses à récupérer là-bas aussi.

-Ou bien des droïdes du Premier Ordre qui nous attendent ! rétorqua l'ex-stormtrooper.

-Allez Finn ! On prend ce tunnel, regarde, il débouche dans l'ancien poste de commandement !

-Très mauvais plan, Rey.

-Finn…

-Rey…

-Moi, j'y vais.

Finn leva les bras au ciel.

-Pourquoi on ne prend pas carrément le _Faucon_ pour rejoindre le hangar principal qu'on a vu tout à l'heure si tu as tellement envie d'aller te frotter au Premier Ordre ! Au moins on aurait les canons pour nous défendre au lieu de pauvres petits blasters si jamais on tombe sur eux ! Oh, mais oui…J'oubliais, ajouta-t-il en se tapant ostensiblement le front du plat de la main. Je suis en train de parler avec un véritable Jedi surentraîné pour qui les arcanes de la Force n'ont plus aucun secret !

Finn s'en voulut aussitôt de jouer cette carte-là mais Rey l'avait bien mérité. Sa curiosité maladive allait les faire tuer ! Il était son meilleur ami. Il était prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour elle, même les choses les plus stupides et dangereuses, mais là, elle abusait et cherchait délibérément les ennuis.

La jeune femme lui répondit par un roulement d'yeux et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la porte. Finn se mordit la lèvre inférieure d'exaspération. « Quelle tête de Gortal* ! » pesta-t-il avant de suivre son amie dans le couloir menant à la base principale.

OoooooO

-Si tu continues de te coller comme ça à moi, je vais me retrouver avec un tir de blaster entre les omoplates ! siffla Rey entre ses dents.

-Je couvre tes arrières ! répliqua Finn à voix basse.

Après dix bonnes minutes de marche le long d'une série de couloirs glacés, ils débouchèrent face à une porte blindée verrouillée.

-Et voilà ! Bien joué ! Je sav...

Rey se retourna et leva vers lui un doigt rageur qui coupa court aux jérémiades de son ami. Puis elle pivota à nouveau vers la porte avant de prendre une profonde inspiration.

 _Si je peux soulever des pierres, je peux sûrement aussi ouvrir des portes._

La jeune femme leva le bras et tendit la main, paume ouverte devant la poignée métallique. Finn l'observait à présent sans un mot. Il devait avouer que, la voir sur Crait, entourée de dizaines de rochers énormes flottant tout autour d'elle, l'avait carrément impressionné. Sa meilleure amie était un Jedi. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Même si elle leur avait affirmé, à Poe, Rose et lui, que Luke n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de lui apprendre comment réellement utiliser ses pouvoirs. Donc, elle était plus exactement un Jedi en devenir, capable d'avoir le dessus sur Kylo Ren en combat singulier au sabre laser, capable de bouger tout un tas de choses par la force de son esprit, de soumettre la volonté des gens à la sienne... Bref, son amie Rey était le top du top en termes de Jedi débutant.

Sous l'effort de concentration extrême de la jeune femme, la porte se mit à vibrer. Finn retint son souffle. Elle agita légèrement les doigts comme pour ordonner à la serrure invisible de céder à ses injonctions mentales. Au bout de quelques secondes, la porte s'ébranla et disparut en coulissant dans la cloison.

Finn posa sa main sur le bras tremblant de Rey encore levé.

-Hey, ça va ? demanda-t-il avec douceur.

La jeune femme haletante plongea son regard dans celui de Finn et le rassura d'un hochement de tête.

Ils avancèrent alors prudemment malgré le silence de mort qui régnait dans la salle sombre. Rey et Finn allumèrent les lampes torches qu'ils avaient pensé à emporter avec eux. Le générateur de secours ne couvrait visiblement pas cette partie de la base. Le poste de commandement devant eux était ravagé. Les écrans étaient brisés. Rien n'était récupérable.

-Rey, on ne va pas continuer dans le noir ! lança Finn.

La jeune femme hésita. La base semblait vide. L'ex-stormtrooper avait raison et cela depuis le début. Ils ne trouveraient rien d'utile ici. Tout avait été pillé et saccagé sûrement par les soldats de l'Empire. Ou alors…

-L'infirmerie ! s'exclama-t-elle. On peut peut-être récupérer du bacta ou des fournitures médicales. Ce serait déjà ça !

Finn acquiesça et Rey lui fut reconnaissante de ne pas râler une fois de plus. Ils se faufilèrent et après avoir inspecté plusieurs couloirs, ils trouvèrent enfin la salle de soins. Une cuve à bacta trônait effectivement au fond de la pièce mais la vitre avait été brisée et elle ne contenait plus une seule goutte du précieux liquide guérisseur.

Soudain, Rey agrippa avec force le bras de Finn. La lampe torche de la pilleuse d'épaves était braquée sur le sol et le jeune homme baissa la tête à son tour pour voir ce qui avait bien pu retenir l'attention de son amie. Du sang maculait la couche de givre à leurs pieds et dessinait deux fines traînées rouges qui menaient jusqu'au fond de la salle.

Les deux jeunes rebelles remarquèrent ensuite la pile de vêtements noirs posée sur la table devant eux.

Ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Ensuite, tout se passa très vite. Le son reconnaissable entre mille de la source d'énergie crépitante déchira le silence et une lueur écarlate illumina soudain le fond de la pièce, sur leur gauche, près de la deuxième issue. Rey sembla alors reprendre vie et tous deux pivotèrent, synchrones, pour faire face à l'intrus.

Par pur réflexe, ils pointèrent leurs blasters en direction de la lumière infernale.

C'était impossible.

Kylo Ren se tenait debout à quelques mètres d'eux derrière ce qui devait être autrefois une table d'opération.

La gorge de Finn s'assécha en une fraction de seconde mais son cerveau se mit à calculer à la vitesse de l'éclair. Détailler et analyser l'ennemi afin de trouver la meilleure stratégie d'attaque. Il avait été entraîné à faire cela dès son plus jeune âge et tout au long de sa formation de stormtrooper.

Il pouvait voir que Kylo Ren était mal en point. Sa main faisait pression sur ses côtes mais ne semblait pas parvenir à contenir la tache rouge grandissante qui imbibait la combinaison de pilote qu'il portait à la place de son habituelle tenue noire. Sa pommette droite était enflée et violacée et sa lèvre inférieure était fendue. Le bras qui tenait son sabre tremblait imperceptiblement. Il était voûté et avait beaucoup de mal à tenir sur ses jambes. Il ressemblait à un animal acculé, prêt à tout et visiblement aussi surpris qu'eux de cette rencontre inopinée. A ses pieds, plusieurs emballages vides de bacta-patches jonchaient le sol.

Rey avait, tout comme Finn, les yeux braqués sur le chevalier de Ren. Ce dernier fixait la jeune femme avec une lueur indescriptible dans le regard. L'ex-stormtrooper eut même un instant la désagréable impression d'être de trop.

Le temps s'était arrêté. Seul le bruit de leurs trois respirations saccadées, combinées au grésillement du sabre laser allumé, faisaient écho dans la salle souterraine. L'air était devenu si lourd que remplir leurs poumons avides d'oxygène demandait un effort considérable. Même Finn arrivait à le sentir... Cette intensification soudaine... Cette sorte de flux presque tangible qui venait d'envahir la pièce et qui palpitait entre Rey et le monstre dressé face à eux.

-Ben...

La voix de Rey agit sur lui tel un déclencheur. Les muscles de Finn s'activèrent instantanément. Il tira plusieurs salves de blaster en direction de Kylo Ren tout en agrippant la jeune femme par le dos de sa combinaison pour la faire reculer jusque derrière lui.

Le chevalier de Ren leva son sabre pour dévier les tirs qui allèrent percuter le plafond pour en détacher plusieurs fragments. Les blocs de glace et de roche tombèrent entre lui et ses assaillants, créant un nuage protecteur de poussière blanche. Puis, sans que Finn eût vraiment le temps d'intervenir à nouveau, Kylo Ren, d'un geste de la main, ouvrit la porte métallique se trouvant à côté de lui. Il s'engouffra par l'ouverture avant de refermer derrière lui de la même façon.

Le salopard prenait la fuite. Finn enjamba les gravats éparpillés au sol et se jeta sur la porte à nouveau verrouillée.

-Rey ! hurla-t-il.

Quand il se retourna, hors d'haleine, il s'aperçut que la jeune femme était toujours inerte, le regard vide, comme si elle venait de voir un fantôme.

OoooooooO

 _Gortal*: animal tout droit sorti de mon imagination qui s'apparente à une mule, donc très très têtu._


	2. Chapter 1

**PREMIERE PARTIE**

 **Chapitre 1**

 **Quatre jours après la bataille de Crait-** _ **Finalizer**_ **, croiseur interstellaire du Premier Ordre.**

Kylo Ren se tenait debout devant la grande baie vitrée offrant une vue imprenable sur l'immensité de l'espace. Les mains croisées derrière le dos, il écoutait le général Hux d'une oreille distraite.

-Le _Supremacy_ est inutilisable. Sa remise en état n'est pas envisageable. Nous avons perdu au bas mot huit mille hommes suite à l'avarie du vaisseau. Sans parler de la destruction de plusieurs cuirassés à cause de l'onde de choc et de nombreux chasseurs du fait de la riposte des rebelles sur Crait.

Le nouveau Suprême Leader pouvait sentir l'animosité à peine dissimulée dans la voix de son subordonné. Ce dernier s'évertuait pourtant à conserver un visage dépourvu de toute émotion pouvant le trahir.

-Nous sommes affaiblis. Nous avons besoin de relancer urgemment la construction de nouveaux vaisseaux et de renforcer nos effectifs de stormtroopers. Et comme vous le savez, nous avons aussi hélas perdu le capitaine Phasma, soupira Hux.

Cela faisait quatre jours à présent que Snoke était mort. Quatre jours que Kylo Ren s'était auto-proclamé Leader Suprême du Premier Ordre et que la Résistance leur avait filé entre les doigts une nouvelle fois. Les croiseurs interstellaires restants de la flotte se maintenaient toujours en orbite autour de la planète Crait et Kylo avait choisi de s'installer sur le _Finalizer_. Il savait que Hux s'était toujours considéré comme le maître à bord et il avait donc pris un malin plaisir à revendiquer le destroyer comme sa nouvelle base provisoire. Il avait même envisagé faire vider les quartiers de Hux pour en prendre également possession mais y avait finalement renoncé.

-Je veux un rapport sur l'état actuel des moyens dont nous disposons : troupes, vaisseaux, bases et armement. Un rapport complet. Je veux aussi toutes les informations que nous possédons sur nos alliés, nos fournisseurs, et nos planètes minières décréta finalement le chevalier de Ren.  
Hux écarquilla les yeux mais tenta toutefois de demeurer impassible.

\- Le Suprême Leader Snoke me faisait entièrement confiance concernant la gestion de...

-Snoke est mort, dois-je vous le rappeler ? l'interrompit Kylo sur un ton glacial et inhabituellement calme. JE suis à la tête du Premier Ordre à présent. Alors vous allez donner suite à ma requête sans attendre et transférer tout cela sur mon holopad.

Hux serra les dents avant d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête. Kylo Ren jubilait intérieurement.

-Je souhaite aussi que nous reprenions le contrôle total de l'Holonet. Des messages seront envoyés à travers la galaxie afin d'informer les habitants des différents systèmes. Nous avons besoin qu'ils sachent que je suis à présent le nouveau Leader Suprême, que Luke Skywalker est mort et que toute personne qui portera assistance à ce qui reste de la Résistance connaîtra un sort identique.

-Ce sera fait, déclara le général, sans enthousiasme. D'ailleurs, puis-je me permettre de demander quels sont vos plans en ce qui concerne les résistants survivants ?

-Leur destin est scellé. Nous les traquerons tous jusqu'au dernier. Je veux que tous nos informateurs soient en alerte. Et je veux être prévenu immédiatement à la moindre nouvelle les concernant.

Kylo se détourna pour faire à nouveau face à l'infinité du cosmos. Le militaire comprit qu'il devait à présent se retirer. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à passer la porte de la salle de réunion, la voix de son supérieur résonna une dernière fois derrière lui.

-Encore une chose, Hux ! Faites également envoyer un message sur Korriban. Je veux tous les chevaliers de Ren sur ce vaisseau au plus vite.

OooooooooooO

 _Espèce de crétin arrogant..._

Armitage Hux jeta avec fracas sa tablette tactile sur son bureau. Il venait de passer près de deux heures à réunir toutes les données exigées par Ren et à les envoyer via le réseau de communication du vaisseau.

Allait-il vraiment consulter tous ces fichiers ? Qu'est-ce qu'il manigançait ?

Hux n'occupait peut-être pas une place aussi prestigieuse que Kylo Ren dans l'estime de Snoke, mais le général n'était pas stupide.

Les exploits militaires de son père, feu Brendol Hux, avaient permis à ce dernier de se hisser au grade de commandant au sein des troupes de l'empereur Palpatine.

Armitage, lui, avait commencé tout en bas de l'échelle, à la surveillance des hangars et ne souhaitait qu'une chose : marcher dans les pas de son illustre géniteur, servir parmi les puissants et peut-être même accéder à la plus haute marche du pouvoir. Alors que le Premier Ordre s'élevait peu à peu sur les cendres de l'Empire, la jeune recrue avait beaucoup observé et beaucoup appris. A force de détermination, gravissant les échelons un à un, il avait presque atteint son but. Hors de question de laisser ce sombre idiot colérique de Kylo Ren tout gâcher maintenant et l'empêcher de réaliser ce à quoi il aspirait depuis toujours.

La mort de Snoke était, en soi, une bénédiction. Combien de fois avait-il lui-même désiré arracher le cœur de cette carcasse hideuse qui le prenait si souvent pour un incompétent ? Mais au moins, le vieillard était réfléchi et fin manipulateur alors que Kylo Ren n'était qu'une brute imprévisible, prête à exploser à tout moment. Et cela n'arrangeait pas du tout ses affaires ni celle du Premier Ordre.

Il avait feint de croire à la ridicule histoire de Kylo au sujet de l'assassinat du Leader Suprême par cette fille de Jakku. L'apprenti de Snoke le prenait vraiment pour un parfait benêt : qui serait assez bête pour gober qu'une simple pilleuse d'épaves ait pu, à elle seule, venir à bout du plus puissant utilisateur de la force de la galaxie, des huit membres de la garde prétorienne ainsi que du maître des chevaliers de Ren? Mais il avait décidé de ne plus aborder le sujet et de faire profil bas pour l'instant. Il devait jouer serré et dissimuler le fait qu'il croyait dur comme fer que l'apprenti avait, de toute évidence, trahi le maître. Il devait par contre avouer que le jeu d'acteur du nouveau Leader Suprême, se relevant en titubant dans la salle du trône, avait été parfait.

Armitage buvait rarement. Il se leva pourtant et alla se servir un verre de vin corrélien. Il savoura sa première gorgée et repensa à la dernière requête du nouveau dirigeant du Premier Ordre : convoquer tous les chevaliers de Ren.

Sa mâchoire se crispa. Kylo Ren avait besoin d'alliés. Il n'était pas militaire. Les officiers le craignaient certes mais ils ne l'appréciaient guère. Et si le vent venait à tourner, Hux était persuadé que ces derniers soutiendraient plutôt un des leurs, lui en l'occurrence. En revanche, la disparition de Phasma, sa plus loyale subordonnée, le contrariait au plus haut point. La venue des chevaliers du Côté Obscur allait aussi faire peser la balance en faveur de Ren et asseoir davantage son autorité. Et ça, il n'en était pas question.

Le militaire avala une autre gorgée. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ce vil imposteur le reléguer au stade de sous-fifre. Il était général de l'armée la plus puissante de la galaxie et il comptait bien défendre sa position et bien plus encore.

OooooooooooO

 **Base rebelle- Planète Arbra**

Peu après leur arrivée sur Arbra, un débriefing s'était tenu avec tous les résistants survivants dans la salle de commandement de la nouvelle base. C'est-à-dire bien peu de monde. Leia avait alors affiché un visage triste et très fatigué. Mais rien ne semblait parvenir à éteindre la lueur d'espoir qui brillait encore dans ses prunelles sombres. Pourtant, elle avait dû annoncer à tous que Luke les avait quittés. Il ne faisait désormais plus qu'un avec la Force. Tous les yeux s'étaient alors tournés vers Rey. La jeune femme avait baissé la tête, comme écrasée sous le poids de tous ces regards fixés sur elle en attente d'une quelconque réponse qu'elle n'avait pas. Leia était venue à son secours, exhortant les survivants à croire en leur propre courage, en leur détermination pour continuer la lutte contre le Premier Ordre. Oui, la Résistance était pour l'instant à terre. Mais ils n'étaient pas seuls. Elle avait confiance en leurs alliés. Ils allaient répondre. Ils allaient les aider. Le souvenir de l'Empire et de ses exactions était toujours vif dans les mémoires de tous les habitants de la galaxie. Il était hors de question de subir une nouvelle dictature sans réagir. Le vent de la révolte allait se lever à nouveau. Elle le savait. Pour l'instant, ils devaient juste être patients et faire profil bas quelques temps.  
Rey avait raconté tout ce qui s'était passé dans la salle du trône sur le _Supremacy_ , laissant les résistants bouche bée. Leia s'était figée en entendant les paroles de la jeune femme.

-Dès que j'ai repris connaissance, j'ai vu que quelqu'un était en train de monter par l'ascenseur. Je n'ai donc pas traîné. J'ai repéré un petit couloir qui m'a amenée jusqu'à une navette. Je l'ai prise pour m'enfuir et rejoindre le _Faucon_ , avait-t-elle conclu.

-Si Snoke est mort, qui dirige le Premier Ordre à présent ? avait demandé Finn en prenant garde de ne pas croiser le regard de la générale Organa.

Un silence pesant avait soudainement envahi la salle.

\- Je doute que mon fils ait laissé ce privilège à notre cher ami Hux, avait soupiré Leia. Je suppose que c'est lui qui a pris la tête du Premier Ordre aujourd'hui.

Tout le monde avait fini par découvrir que Kylo Ren était en réalité Ben Solo. Un meurtrier sans pitié, parricide de surcroît, héritier de Dark Vador qui avait embrassé comme lui le Côté Obscur et pourtant fils de leur bien-aimée générale.  
Malgré tout, Leia Organa s'était tenue, fière et déterminée, devant l'assemblée. Elle n'avait jamais flanché face aux épreuves ou face à l'ennemi. Elle n'allait sûrement pas commencer maintenant.

-Comme je l'ai dit à Luke avant qu'il ne nous quitte, mon fils Ben est mort.

Le cœur de Rey avait manqué un battement. Ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler et elle avait senti sa poitrine se faire lentement écraser dans un étau invisible.

-Kylo Ren et le Premier Ordre doivent être stoppés à tout prix. Nous devons continuer le combat. Je compte sur vous tous. Chacun sait ce qu'il a à faire.  
Toutes les têtes avaient acquiescé de concert et le sourire bienveillant de Leia avait annoncé la fin de la réunion.

A présent immobile sur le seuil de cette même salle, Rey aperçut Poe autour du moniteur circulaire de l'holocom en grande conversation avec une jeune femme blonde et C-3PO. Comme à son habitude, le droïde doré agitait les bras en tous sens tandis que Dameron semblait soucieux. La pilleuse d'épaves hésita alors à les rejoindre mais lorsque le pilote la vit, il lui fit signe d'approcher.

-Hey ! lança-t-elle en leur adressant à tous les trois un petit salut de la main. Est-ce que je peux me rendre utile ?

-Nous avons un souci avec les générateurs, annonça Poe. Nous avons une équipe qui travaille déjà sur le premier mais nous aurions effectivement besoin de monde pour voir ce qui cloche sur le deuxième. Je pense que le problème vient des accumulateurs. Est-ce que tu t'y connais un peu ?

Rey aimait beaucoup Poe. Elle avait appris à mieux le connaître au cours des derniers jours et elle appréciait le caractère fougueux et bien trempé du pilote.

-Pas de problème. J'ai quelques notions de mécanique. Je vais rejoindre les autres tout de suite, acquiesça Rey.

Poe la remercia et elle prit sans attendre la direction de la salle des générateurs.

OoooooO

Quelques heures plus tard, Rey franchit le seuil du réfectoire en affichant une mine contrariée. Effectivement, le dysfonctionnement des accumulateurs allait rapidement devenir un problème et elle avait été incapable de réparer quoi que ce soit faute de matériel et de pièces détachées. Elle aperçut Finn au fond de la salle et alla le rejoindre après avoir récupéré son repas. Les deux jeunes gens avaient eu à peine le temps de discuter depuis leur arrivée à la base tant il y avait eu à faire pour s'installer et sécuriser les lieux.

-Hey ! s'exclama Finn en lui offrant un grand sourire.

-Hey… répondit Rey avant de s'asseoir face à lui.

Les deux amis purent enfin savourer ce moment en tête à tête pour rattraper le temps perdu. Finn en profita pour lui raconter tout ce qu'elle avait raté lors de son séjour sur Ahch-To et l'enthousiasme du jeune homme narrant ses aventures avec Rose lui fit presque oublier son humeur maussade. A son tour, l'ex-stormtrooper voulut absolument tout savoir de ce qu'elle avait fait sur l'île de Luke. Elle raconta donc sa rencontre avec le Jedi et sa déception de voir que ce dernier avait perdu foi en lui-même et avait coupé tout lien avec la Force. Elle lui raconta aussi ce qui s'était passé autrefois entre Luke et son neveu Ben Solo.

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour devenir la pire des ordures de la galaxie, avait craché Finn tout en se mettant à triturer son repas avec sa cuillère.

Rey déglutit péniblement et décida de ne pas relever .

-Vous vous êtes rencontrés comment avec Rose ? demanda ensuite Rey en avalant une cuillerée de bouillie protéinée.

-Oh, eh bien...bafouilla le rebelle, visiblement confus. Disons qu'elle a un sens aigu de l'honneur et qu'elle déteste les déserteurs.

Rey leva vers lui un regard circonspect. Alors Finn soupira avant de répondre sur un ton coupable.

-Elle m'a empêché de quitter le _Raddus_ dans une navette.

L'ex-stormtrooper baissa la tête pour fixer le contenu de son assiette et Rey le dévisagea avec incompréhension.

-Tu as voulu quitter le vaisseau ?

Un silence gêné prit place entre les deux amis alors que parvenait jusqu'à eux le bruit des conversations alentours entre les autres occupants du réfectoire.

-Ecoute Finn, je ne juge pas. Tu as…

-Je n'ai aucune excuse, l'interrompit Finn. Je voulais fuir, oui. Encore une fois. Je savais que Leia t'avait donné une balise pour venir nous retrouver. J'ai récupéré la sienne quand elle est tombée dans le coma. Si jamais tu avais décidé de revenir à ce moment-là, alors que nous étions pourchassés par la flotte du Premier Ordre, toi aussi tu aurais été perdue. Il fallait que j'éloigne cette balise le plus loin possible de la Résistance. Je ne suis pas un héros, Rey. Je ne l'ai jamais été. Tu es trop importante pour... Finn stoppa net sa phrase quand il croisa enfin le regard adouci de son amie.

Elle le scrutait à présent avec ses deux grands yeux noisette débordant de compassion et il prit une grande inspiration avant de continuer :

-Tu es trop importante pour l'avenir de la Résistance, conclut-il.

Rey avait peut-être la capacité d'user de la Force pour faire tout un tas de choses, mais Finn avait ce pouvoir fabuleux de toujours trouver les mots justes pour la réconforter et lui faire sentir à quel point leur amitié était précieuse.

-Merci Finn.

Le jeune homme hocha simplement la tête et un silence confortable s'installa entre eux alors qu'ils finissaient leur repas. Quand ils se levèrent pour sortir de la salle, Rey ne put s'empêcher de demander sur un ton malicieux.

-Un petit détail m'intrigue… Comment Rose a-t-elle réussi à venir à bout du plus coriace des ex-stormtroopers de la galaxie ?

Finn laissa échapper un petit rire.

-Elle m'a électrocuté.

-Oh... Ce fut un véritable coup de foudre alors !

Les joues de Finn prirent subitement une teinte cramoisie et il focalisa son attention sur ses bottes sans répondre.

-Tu sais Finn, ajouta Rey en le fixant à présent avec intensité, tu prétends ne pas être un héros, mais tu es venu sur _Starkiller_ pour moi et tu étais prêt à te sacrifier en fonçant directement dans la bouche d'un canon ennemi pour essayer de sauver les rebelles sur Crait. Tout ça me semble plutôt héroïque en fait.

Finn lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant et ils se séparèrent pour repartir chacun de leur côté. Rey reprit le chemin de la salle des groupes électrogènes. Elle marchait lentement tout en repensant à la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir.

Cette fille, Rose, semblait avoir pris une place de choix dans le cœur de son ami et Rey était heureuse pour lui. Pourtant elle fut rapidement assaillie par un sentiment de culpabilité et elle se força à prendre une grande inspiration. Finn avait été sincère et honnête avec elle. Alors qu'elle avait omis volontairement de leur dire le plus important, à lui et aux autres. Elle n'avait pas parlé de la connexion entre elle et Kylo. Mais comment leur avouer qu'elle avait tenté de rallier à leur cause le nouveau Suprême Leader et qu'elle avait lamentablement échoué ? Comment leur avouer que la connexion qu'ils avaient partagée avait éveillé en elle quelque chose d'étrange, d'effrayant et d'incroyablement fort qu'elle avait encore du mal à expliquer et dont elle se remettait à peine ? Comment avouer ce sentiment inexplicable de culpabilité qui la tiraillait au plus profond d'elle-même pour avoir, semble-t-il, éprouvé autre chose que de la haine pour ce…

 _Pour ce quoi ? Ce monstre ? Ce meurtrier assoiffé de pouvoir ?_

Mais c'était fini à présent. Le lien entre elle et le fils de Leia était rompu et elle n'avait pas l'intention de laisser cela se reproduire.

Pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à expliquer cette sensation de manque qu'elle éprouvait, ni la pointe acérée qui semblait en permanence s'enfoncer toujours plus profondément dans son cœur à chaque fois que quelqu'un prononçait avec mépris et dégoût le nom de Kylo Ren.

OoooooO

 **Destroyer interstellaire** _ **Finalizer**_

Il était étendu sur son lit, totalement immobile, excepté la surface de sa poitrine qui se soulevait et s'abaissait au rythme lent de sa respiration. Ses yeux grands ouverts fixaient le plafond métallique de sa chambre mais contrairement à son corps, son esprit était en ébullition.

 _Le Premier Ordre, Snoke, Hux, les rebelles… Et Rey…Toujours Rey…_

Malgré tout ce à quoi il devait réfléchir pour asseoir son nouveau pouvoir, la pilleuse d'épaves semblait de pas vouloir quitter ses pensées depuis Crait.  
Sa rencontre avec Rey l'avait plongé dans le chaos, faisant exploser ses certitudes, ranimant involontairement la minuscule particule de braise qui couvait encore au plus profond de lui et qu'il tentait d'éteindre depuis tant d'années. Une lueur dans l'obscurité. Sa faiblesse, comme l'avait qualifiée son maître. C'est comme si au contact de la jeune femme, la lueur avait voulu grandir, de plus en plus, pour devenir la plus brillante des étoiles. Et cette lueur avait également réveillé son amour-propre, sa volonté, son libre-arbitre. Toutes ces choses que Snoke étouffait depuis si longtemps.

Sur le _Supremacy_ , quand le vieillard lui avait dit qu'il y avait trop de son père en lui et l'avait traité d'enfant portant un masque, il avait, sans le vouloir, commis la pire des erreurs. Ce fut le moment précis où Kylo avait compris. Il avait dû admettre que Han Solo avait raison et qu'il se voilait la face depuis trop longtemps : Snoke se servait de lui uniquement pour son pouvoir. Tout comme il se servait de Hux, de l'armée du Premier Ordre et des chevaliers de Ren. Tout comme Palpatine s'était servi d'Anakin Skywalker…

Mais Snoke ne faisait plus partie de sa vie à présent. Un avenir nouveau s'ouvrait à lui et il devait rester fidèle à son mantra : tuer le passé… Ce passé qu'il haïssait tellement.

Kylo se frotta le visage à deux mains. Ce n'était pas si facile. Tout ce qu'il avait vécu durant son enfance, son adolescence, le ramenait sans arrêt à ce qu'il était aujourd'hui.

Après sa naissance, sa mère s'était jetée corps et âme dans la reconstruction de la Nouvelle République. Son père ne rêvait que de voyages et de péripéties aux confins de l'espace. Il savait que ses parents l'avaient aimé à leur façon, mais pas autant que « la cause » et « l'aventure ». Ils n'étaient juste pas parvenus à être des parents ordinaires. Les parents dont il avait eu besoin. Des parents le faisant passer avant tout le reste. Combien de journées était-il resté sur Chandrila, seul, dans les appartements de sa mère en compagnie de nourrices dont il ne se rappelait même pas le nom ? Malgré les gestes tendres de Leia qui rentrait tard le soir, qui lui demandait de raconter ce qu'il avait appris auprès de son précepteur, qui le bordait en l'embrassant avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit, il savait… Il savait que l'esprit de sa mère n'était pas vraiment là.  
Tout comme quand, assis sur les genoux de son père aux commandes du _Faucon Millénium_ , ce dernier lui racontait ses dernières péripéties sur les planètes lointaines de la Bordure Extérieure. Ben buvait ses paroles avec des étoiles plein les yeux et le cœur débordant d'admiration. Mais Han non plus n'était pas vraiment là, avec lui, dans ce cockpit. Il était resté là-bas. Sur Endor, sur Er'Krit, Anoat, Nar Shaddaa…  
Et bon sang, le nombre de fois où il avait prié pour qu'ils le voient enfin, ses parents extraordinaires, héros de la Résistance, qui avaient contribué à mettre à bas l'Empire…  
Comment un petit garçon timide et sensible pouvait-il être de taille face au destin de toute une galaxie ?  
Il s'était toujours senti de trop. D'ailleurs, dès qu'il avait eu sept ans, ses parents s'étaient débarrassés de lui.  
Après cela, son propre oncle, son idole, son maître, son modèle, le légendaire Luke Skywalker avait tout bonnement voulu l'assassiner dans son sommeil et il avait décidé de basculer vers les ténèbres.  
Il allait suivre les traces de son grand-père, honorer sa mémoire et leur prouver à tous qu'il ne leur devait plus rien.  
Mais son aïeul aussi était resté sourd a ses appels.

 _Ils l'avaient tous abandonné. Ils l'avaient tous trahi. Il ne devait plus penser à eux._

Les yeux toujours rivés au plafond, il prit une profonde inspiration.

Soudain, le bip lancinant de son datapad résonna dans la pièce sombre uniquement éclairée par la clarté des étoiles diffusant à travers la fenêtre panoramique. Kylo Ren se redressa pour attraper l'appareil et se connecta sans attendre. Le visage d'un jeune soldat terrifié s'afficha sur l'écran.

-Je…Je m'excuse de vous déranger Leader Suprême, bégaya-t-il, mais vous avez expressément demandé à être informé dès que nous aurions pu entrer en contact avec Korriban.

Kylo Ren se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers la console de son holocom qui trônait dans la pièce adjacente.

-Transférez-moi la communication, ordonna-t-il.

Il prit la peine toutefois de passer une tunique avant de voir apparaître l'hologramme représentant un visage familier. Un individu au crâne lisse le fixait de ses yeux bleus glacier. Des stries noires zébraient ses joues et un unique trait sombre barrait son menton, caractéristiques physiques typiques du peuple rattataki. Sa peau avait une teinte de cendre, et il arborait un petit sourire carnassier. Il salua son interlocuteur d'un signe de tête avant de parler d'une voix rocailleuse :

-Salutations, Seigneur Ren.

Kylo fixa l'hologramme d'un air satisfait.

-Yéhnu, répondit simplement le chevalier noir. Les autres sont-ils avec toi ?

-Sylla et Elias sont en poste sur Lothal et Bram supervise la construction de nouveaux bombardiers sur Allyuen. Nous avons tous ressenti une forte perturbation dans la Force. Est-ce que le Leader Snoke…

-Il est mort, lâcha Kylo sans préambule.

Le visage de Yéhnu se figea dans une expression de totale stupéfaction.

-Voilà quatre jours de cela. Tué par une rebelle sensible à la Force. J'ai pris le commandement du Premier Ordre et j'ai besoin que vous me rejoigniez ici sur le _Finalizer_. Nous sommes en ce moment en orbite autour de la planète Crait dans la Bordure Extérieure. Je vous expliquerai plus en détail tout ce qui s'est passé une fois que vous serez à mes côtés.

Le chevalier rattataki sembla retrouver l'usage de la parole.

-Bien. Je vais contacter les autres. Nous allons préparer notre départ et laisser des instructions à nos subordonnés sur place.

-Où est Viri Pax ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas avec toi sur Korriban ? demanda Kylo.

-Il est parti s'occuper d'un camp d'esclaves sur le site minier d'Hays Minor. Il y a eu un soulèvement là-bas. Il a parlé de rentrer dès que la révolte serait matée. Le connaissant, je ne lui donne pas plus de quarante-huit heures pour le faire.

-Parfait. Je vous attends tous les cinq ici le plus rapidement possible, conclut-il en coupant la communication.

Kylo Ren demeura quelques minutes à fixer la surface à présent lisse de l'holocom. Ses chevaliers venaient le rejoindre. La véritable partie pouvait à présent commencer.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

 **7 jours après la bataille de Crait -Nouvelle base rebelle-planète Arbra**

-Générale Organa ! Générale Organa !

Le lieutenant Kaydel Ko Connix fit irruption dans le petit salon installé près du poste de commandement où la chef des rebelles s'était retirée pour prendre quelques minutes de repos.

-Nous avons une réponse ! Ils ont répondu ! Les Naboos ont répondu !

Le visage de Leia s'illumina à l'instar de celui de la porteuse de bonne nouvelle.  
La générale aimait beaucoup Kaydel. Cette jeune rebelle lui faisait penser à ses jeunes années quand, elle aussi, était pleine de fougue et d'inexpérience mais tellement dévouée à la cause. La première fois que les deux femmes s'étaient rencontrées, Kaydel était bien rangée au garde à vous, au milieu de ses camarades masculins. C'était à tous leur premier jour sur D'Qar. Un mélange d'excitation et d'appréhension se lisait dans leurs regards braqués droits vers l'horizon. Ces jeunes gens étaient alors l'avenir de la Résistance, avaient le cœur en feu et la détermination rivée au corps.

Aujourd'hui la plupart d'entre eux étaient tombés, leurs frêles existences balayées comme des fétus de paille par le souffle rageur de la guerre.

Pourtant, Kaydel se tenait à nouveau debout devant elle, les yeux remplis d'espoir.

-Rassemblez tout le monde au poste de commandement, ordonna Leia.

OoooooO

-La communication provient de la planète Coruscant. Le canal est hautement crypté. L'émissaire de Naboo n'a voulu prendre aucun risque, annonça la jeune rebelle.

-Démarrez la diffusion, fit Leia en jetant un regard sérieux vers Poe qui se trouvait face à elle, de l'autre côté de l'holocom.

Ils étaient une dizaine, réunis autour de l'appareil, retenant leurs souffles. Rey avait encore des traces de cambouis sur la joue. Dès qu'elle avait eu vent de la nouvelle, elle avait quitté précipitamment la salle des générateurs sur lesquels elle travaillait depuis trois jours. Finn fixait la console, les lèvres serrées autant que les poings. Kaydel pianota sur son clavier et l'hologramme apparut devant eux.

-Genérale Organa, ici Leman Drill, émissaire de la reine Mégarana de Naboo.

-Ravie de faire votre connaissance, émissaire, répondit Leia.

L'homme d'une quarantaine d'années semblait aux abois. Il portait la tunique noire et dorée des représentants du peuple naboo. Son visage était tendu et il jetait sans cesse des regards inquiets par-dessus son épaule tandis qu'il s'adressait à eux.

-Nous avons bien capté votre message de détresse en provenance de Crait. Hélas nous n'avons pu répondre. Des commissionnaires du Premier Ordre sont arrivés au palais, prétextant vouloir établir des relations commerciales avec nous. L'organisation contrôle à présent près de quatre-vingt pour-cents de la production de bacta dans la galaxie. Nos batteries solaires contre un accès privilégié à leurs médicaments : c'était leur proposition. Ils sont restés négocier pendant trois jours mais leur intention première était de fouiner dans nos affaires. Sa majesté n'a pu refuser de les accueillir sous peine d'éveiller leurs soupçons. Nos communications n'étaient pas sûres. Cela fait à présent plusieurs mois qu'ils semblent nous surveiller. Ils savent que nous vous avons soutenu. Ils ont menacé plusieurs de nos conseillers pour avoir la preuve que nous avions financé la construction de vos bombardiers. La reine Mégarana et Miggi Tan, le chef des Gungans, ont réussi à mettre à mal leurs investigations et ils ont finalement quitté Naboo.

-Nous comprenons, soupira Leia. Naboo n'a pas à subir également le courroux du Premier Ordre.

\- Avec l'anéantissement d'Hosnian Prime et de la Nouvelle République, tous les systèmes sont à nouveau déstabilisés pourtant nous ne vous remercierons jamais assez d'avoir détruit la base _Starkiller_. Sans vous, qui sait si nous n'aurions pas été les suivants. Aussi, nous avons été dévastés d'apprendre ce qui vous est arrivé sur Crait.

-Nous avons subi de très lourdes pertes, émissaire.

-Et vous pouvez compter à nouveau sur notre aide, rétorqua Drill en regardant furtivement derrière lui. J'ai été toutefois contraint de quitter Naboo pour vous contacter sur cette fréquence. Etes-vous en sécurité là où vous vous trouvez ?

-Oui émissaire, mais vous comprendrez que nous ne pouvons pas vous révéler où nous nous sommes établis.

-Bien sûr Générale. Cela va de soi. La nouvelle s'est répandue très vite ici sur Coruscant. Kylo Ren est devenu le nouveau Suprême Leader du Premier Ordre. Comme du temps de l'Empire, il s'apprêterait à contrôler l'Holonet. Des messages de propagande circulent déjà annonçant la fin de la Résistance et la mort de votre frère. Est-ce vrai ? Luke Skywalker est-il… ?

-C'est hélas vrai, confirma Leia, le cœur au bord du gouffre.

Le visage de Leman Drill se rembrunit encore un peu plus.

-Toutes mes condoléances, Générale. C'est une perte immense pour nous tous.

Leia baissa les yeux et l'émissaire poursuivit.

\- Des garnisons de stormtroopers circulent partout ici. J'espère ne pas avoir été suivi. Je vous propose un autre rendez-vous, en personne cette fois. Je vais essayer de contacter tous nos autres alliés… Mais j'ai besoin de temps.

Poe tiqua. Il jeta un regard désapprobateur à Leia.

-Je n'ai pas confiance, souffla-t-il, la mâchoire crispée.

La sœur de Luke dévisagea chacun des individus présents autour de la console avant de reporter son attention sur l'émissaire. Les expressions étaient graves et suspicieuses. Poe avait raison. Ils devaient être extrêmement prudents.

-C'est peut-être un piège, ajouta Finn cette fois à haute voix. Qui nous dit que le Premier Ordre n'a pas déjà envahi Naboo ?

-Vous avez raison d'être méfiants, soupira Drill en jetant pour la énième fois un regard inquiet autour de lui.

C'est alors que l'hologramme leva la main droite et la fit pivoter pour que son interlocutrice en voie le dos. Il portait au petit doigt un anneau d'or surmonté d'une pierre ovale bleue nuit.

-Mégarana me l'a confiée. Elle m'a affirmé que vous comprendriez, ajouta l'émissaire.

Un léger sourire se dessina alors sur les lèvres de la générale.

-Dans neuf jours. Sur Endor. A trois kilomètres au sud du village ewok se trouve une de nos anciennes installations. Nous nous retrouverons là-bas, à l'aube. Essayez de rassembler les représentants de tous ceux qui souhaitent encore nous aider à lutter, proposa Leia.

-Générale…protesta Poe, avant d'être réduit au silence par le doigt levé de la chef des rebelles.

-Neuf jours, émissaire Drill, répéta-t-elle. Restez sur vos gardes en attendant et merci pour votre appel. Transmettez toutes mes amitiés aux membres du Haut Conseil de Naboo, au chef Miggi Tan et surtout à la reine Mégarana. Que la Force soit avec vous.

-Que la Force soit avec vous aussi Générale Organa.

Sur ces paroles, la transmission fut coupée. Poe ne put s'empêcher de revenir à la charge, au milieu des murmures qui s'élevaient à présent parmi tous les occupants du poste de commandement.

-Leia ! Comment pouvez-vous être aussi sûre qu'il ne nous ment pas ! Il est peut-être à la solde du Premier Ordre ! Vous ne le connaissez pas !

-Il portait au doigt la bague de ma mère.

Les chuchotements cessèrent immédiatement.

-Seule Mégarana a pu la lui donner. Elle et moi avons décidé ensemble que cette bague serait un gage de bonne foi si jamais une telle situation venait à se présenter un jour. C'est pour cela que j'ai confiance. Cette rencontre aura lieu trancha-t-elle avant de jeter à Poe un regard implorant. Mais je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir…

-J'irai, décréta Poe à présent sans la moindre réticence. J'irai, Générale. Je prendrai BB-8 avec moi.

Finn allait proposer aussi son aide quand une jeune femme brune essoufflée, que tous savaient faire partie de l'équipe médicale, fit irruption dans la pièce.

-Rose est réveillée ! s'écria-t-elle.

Le soulagement se lut alors sur les tous les visages de l'assistance. Chaque bonne nouvelle était une bénédiction à présent. Finn tourna la tête vers Leia qui acquiesça, lui donnant ainsi l'autorisation tacite de quitter la réunion sans attendre. Rey le suivit des yeux alors qu'il sortait de la salle et disparaissait dans le couloir. Elle était heureuse pour lui. L'ex-stormtrooper semblait tenir beaucoup plus à la technicienne qu'il ne voulait le faire croire. La jeune femme ne put réprimer un sourire. Les choses s'arrangeaient enfin un peu. Leurs alliés les avaient finalement contactés, Rose était sortie du coma et ils étaient tous à l'abri pour l'instant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Leia congédia tout le monde excepté Poe et quelques autres pilotes pour commencer à planifier la rencontre sur Endor et faire le point sur la flotte réduite dont ils disposaient à présent.

Rey décida de rejoindre Finn à l'infirmerie afin de rencontrer enfin la fameuse Rose. Elle savait qu'elle devait peut-être les laisser seuls mais la curiosité était bien trop forte. Quand l'entrée de la salle médicalisée fut en vue, elle s'avança prudemment tout en captant des bribes de conversation et des rires. Elle passa la tête par l'ouverture et aperçut Finn assis sur une chaise au chevet de la jeune femme. Le dos appuyé contre deux gros oreillers à la tête du lit, Rose avait le visage pâle mais rayonnant. Rey se sentit soudain gênée quand le regard de la technicienne croisa le sien.

-Oh ! Tu dois être Rey ! Bonjour ! Entre donc, je t'en prie ! Je suis tellement heureuse de faire enfin ta connaissance !

L'enthousiasme de la convalescente prit un peu Rey au dépourvu.

-Ravie aussi de te connaître, répondit simplement Rey en s'approchant du lit.

-Je suis tellement flattée de me retrouver face à un vrai Jedi ! ajouta la petite brunette, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. J'aurais tellement voulu voir ça ! Votre évasion de la grotte et toi qui as fait s'envoler tous ces rochers !

-Je ne suis pas un Jedi, bafouilla Rey, et d'ailleurs comment es-tu au courant pour Crait ? Je croyais que tu étais inconsciente quand…

-Dès que je suis arrivé ici, elle a absolument voulu savoir comment nous avions pu nous échapper. J'ai dû lui raconter en détail tes exploits, expliqua Finn.

Rey ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux au sol, embarrassée. Elle avait encore du mal à gérer les marques d'admiration et les compliments qui lui arrivaient de toutes parts depuis l'épisode sur Crait.

-Apparemment c'est plutôt à moi de te remercier et de te hisser au rang d'héroïne. Tu as sauvé Finn là-bas.

-Elle m'a empêché de faire ce qu'il fallait, nuance… grommela l'ex-stormtrooper.

-C'est ça ! rétorqua Rose. Te sacrifier inutilement en fonçant tout droit dans la gueule de ce canon. Crois-tu vraiment que le Premier Ordre ne serait pas arrivé à forcer les portes de la base tout de même malgré ton irrésistible envie de jouer les têtes brûlées ?

Finn ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer.

-Je…je… bafouilla-t-il en peinant à trouver la bonne répartie. D'autant plus qu'il se souvint tout d'un coup parfaitement de ce que Rose lui avait dit quand il avait enfin pu atteindre le cockpit de son ski-speeder et lui avait demandé pourquoi elle avait fait ça.

 _« C'est comme ça qu'on gagnera. Pas en s'acharnant contre ceux qu'on déteste, mais en sauvant ceux qu'on aime. »_

Et il se souvint surtout du contact doux et furtif de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce jour-là, pendant quelques secondes, il était resté stupéfait, incapable de bouger au milieu du chaos qui régnait tout autour d'eux. Ses yeux étaient restés rivés sur le visage maculé de poussière et de sueur de la jeune femme, fixant sa plaie sur le front et ses paupières closes. Puis la terreur l'avait envahi. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir ici, pas à cause de lui.

-Tout va bien Finn ? demanda Rose, les sourcils froncés.

-Oui, je…

La voix posée de Rey vint à sa rescousse.

-Merci encore Rose d'avoir sauvé la vie de ce têtu de Finn.

-C'est la deuxième fois en fait ! s'exclama la technicienne avec un sourire triomphant à l'attention du rebelle. Je pense donc avoir droit à toutes ses portions de dessert de la semaine !

Rose tourna ensuite un regard interrogateur vers Rey.

-On a bien droit à du dessert ici au réfectoire, n'est-ce pas ? questionna Rose avec une candeur stupéfiante. Son expression de petite fille à cet instant précis était hilarante.

Finn, les lèvres pincées, agita la tête de gauche à droite en guise de négation.

Rey ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit rire joyeux devant le spectacle des deux jeunes gens se taquinant comme des gamins. Rose était irrésistible. Elle était aussi lumineuse et chaleureuse qu'un petit soleil. Il était impossible de ne pas tomber immédiatement sous son charme et elle comprenait mieux à présent pourquoi Finn s'était si vite attaché à elle.

Soudain, la jeune technicienne se mit à soupirer et d'un geste aussi naturel qu'inconscient, elle serra la main gauche de Finn dans la sienne tout en fermant les yeux.

-Oh… Ma tête est vraiment très lourde tout d'un coup. Je crois que je vais dormir un peu, je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle en s'enfonçant confortablement sous sa couverture.

-Bien sûr, je te laisse te reposer, répondit Rey en reculant lentement vers la porte de la chambre.

Finn ne bougea pas d'un millimètre quand Rose entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens. Il se tourna vers Rey et lui chuchota un « je vais rester encore un peu avec elle » tout en priant intérieurement pour que son amie ne lui lance pas un de ses regards malicieux plein de sous-entendus. Mais Rey lui adressa simplement un hochement de tête et un sourire bienveillant avant de tourner les talons pour sortir de la chambre.

OoooooO

 **7 jours après la bataille de Crait- A bord du** _ **Finalizer**_

Kylo Ren pénétra dans ses quartiers et laissa tomber sa cape sur le sol, aussitôt récupérée par un droïde domestique qui alla la ranger dans sa chambre avant de disparaître. Il posa son sabre sur la table avant de traverser la pièce d'un pas lent et de s'asseoir lourdement sur la banquette face à la baie vitrée panoramique lui offrant une vue imprenable sur Crait.

Il venait de passer les deux dernières heures à sonder tour à tour l'esprit de tous les officiers supérieurs du _Finalizer_ pendant que ces derniers lui faisaient un rapport sur leurs secteurs respectifs. Il avait besoin de savoir lesquels d'entre eux étaient dignes de confiance et qui avait déjà prêté allégeance à Hux. Il avait prétexté une mise au point avec l'Etat-major concernant la nouvelle direction qu'il souhaitait faire prendre au Premier Ordre et les avait tous rassemblés sur le pont supérieur. Et le résultat de ses investigations l'avait étonnamment satisfait. Ils avaient tous peur de lui presque autant qu'ils avaient eu peur de Snoke. Son emprise sur le Premier Ordre serait donc totale dès que ses disciples l'auraient enfin rejoint. Et même si Hux avait ses partisans, beaucoup d'officiers rechignaient à le considérer comme un leader potentiel.

L'effort que lui avait coûté l'intrusion mentale dans la tête de si nombreux individus l'avait drainé de toute son énergie. Il remarqua le plat de fruits secs posé sur la petite table et son estomac se mit à gargouiller sans ménagement. Pourtant, il se releva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il se débarrassa de ses bottes et de ses vêtements avant de se glisser avec délectation sous le jet brûlant de sa douche. L'eau chaude coulant sur son visage, entre ses omoplates et le long de ses cuisses parvint contre toute attente à lui procurer un peu de bien-être. Il lava ses cheveux et ses doigts s'attardèrent sur la cicatrice encore fraîche barrant la totalité de sa joue droite. Il ferma les yeux et fut presque surpris de ne pas entendre à nouveau les reproches et les moqueries de Snoke.

Depuis aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, la voix du vieillard avait toujours été omniprésente dans ses pensées, comme un doux bruit de fond, un battement de cœur incessant et rassurant. Elle lui disait à quel point il était exceptionnel, qu'il ne devait parler à personne de ce lien particulier car ses parents et les gens ne comprendraient pas et le rejetterait pour de bon… Cette voix l'avait tout doucement apprivoisé, lui avait fourni l'attention et le réconfort dont il se sentait injustement privé.

Quand sa mère avait décidé de le confier aux bons soins de son oncle Luke afin qu'il suive la formation des Jedi – encore une injustice à ses yeux- la voix avait continué à parasiter ses rêves, critiquant les enseignements de Skywalker, contredisant chaque conseil et mettant à mal chaque précepte du Côté lumineux. Le Côté Obscur était la seule voie à suivre, le chemin qui conduisait à la puissance, au pouvoir… Sa souffrance cesserait, il ne sentirait plus jamais seul, tout le monde verrait enfin combien il était fort.

Kylo ferma les yeux et posa ses deux mains à plat contre la paroi de la douche tandis que le jet relaxant dénouait les tensions dans sa nuque. Les souvenirs de l'académie l'assaillirent alors sans qu'il puisse les repousser.

 _-C'est vrai que tu es le neveu de Maître Skywalker ?_

 _-Oui c'est vrai._

Le gamin blond arrivé la veille l'avait dévisagé d'un air mi-intrigué, mi-admiratif.

 _-Donc, Dark Vador était ton grand-père ?_

L'allusion à son illustre aïeul revenait sans cesse au sein du petit groupe de padawans, mais jamais en présence de Luke. Dark Vador fascinait aussi bien qu'il effrayait les jeunes apprentis. Pourtant, dans la tête de Ben, la voix ne cessait de vanter les mérites et la toute-puissance du chevalier Sith.

Très vite, les autres enfants avaient détecté en lui quelque chose qu'ils n'arrivaient pas vraiment à identifier mais qui les mettait irrémédiablement mal à l'aise. Les conversations stoppaient net quand il approchait. Les regards étaient fuyants.

Mais le garçon blond était différent. Contrairement aux autres, il n'avait jamais rechigné à s'entraîner avec lui tous les jours. Il s'appelait Elias et affirmait qu'on ne pouvait progresser qu'en affrontant plus puissant que soi. Or Ben était de loin le plus doué des padawans de Luke. Sa maîtrise de la Force était déjà impressionnante. Un respect mutuel et une complicité s'étaient lentement établis entre les deux jeunes gens au fil du temps. Un peu plus tard, Yéhnu et Jor, deux frères rattakis, étaient venus compléter le duo d'apprentis devenus inséparables. Yéhnu était l'ainé, calme et sérieux tandis que Jor, le cadet, prenait un malin plaisir à taquiner tout le monde continuellement et se faisait souvent rappeler à l'ordre par Luke. Viri Pax avait rejoint rapidement le groupe. Le zabrak posait toujours une tonne de questions au sujet des textes anciens, débattait systématiquement avec Luke sur la pertinence des préceptes Jedi et son oncle finissait toujours par lui imposer une longue séance de méditation en guise de pénitence. Bram était le plus jeune de tous les padawans. Comme tous les arkaniens, ses yeux blancs sans pupilles et ses cheveux couleur de neige accentuaient ses traits fins de petit garçon. Il suivait la troupe d'adolescents partout et jouait à la perfection son rôle de petit frère à la fois irritant et pot de colle.

Et puis il y avait Sylla. Elle faisait partie des rares filles apprenties du Temple. Enfant, elle avait tout eu du garçon manqué mais en grandissant elle avait commencé à afficher une beauté à couper le souffle avec ses longs cheveux noirs, ses yeux sombres en amande et sa peau mate. Cette fille promettait de devenir un grand Jedi et possédait un don unique : elle excellait à contrôler l'esprit des gens. Elle était appliquée et déterminée, volontaire et concentrée. Pourtant, il y avait bien une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à faire : cacher son intérêt pour le fils de Han Solo. Ce qui avait fortement contrarié Luke à l'époque. La loi des Jedi était formelle. Pas d'attachement. Et encore moins entre disciples. Les regards langoureux à peine dissimulés de la jeune fille avaient mis les sens de Ben en émoi. Il avait essayé tant bien que mal de refouler ses pulsions et d'éviter de laisser trop longtemps traîner ses yeux sur les courbes du corps de Sylla qui, au fil des années, avaient atteint des paroxysmes de sensualité et de volupté. Le désir était proscrit par le Côté lumineux. Pas par le Côté Obscur. Il s'était alors demandé s'il était le seul à éprouver ce genre d'attirance. Les autres garçons ressentaient-ils la même chose ? Pourquoi la Force permettait-elle d'éprouver de telles sensations si elles devaient être refoulées et ignorées. Pourquoi était-ce mal ?

La cabine était à présent envahie par une épaisse vapeur. Kylo coupa l'eau et attrapa une serviette qu'il noua autour de sa taille après s'être séché. Face au gigantesque miroir mural lui renvoyant son reflet intégral, il demeura immobile quelques instants, fixant son visage balafré et la cicatrice qui descendait jusque sur sa clavicule.

 _Pourquoi repensait-il à tout ça maintenant ?_

Snoke avait déserté sa tête laissant libre cours à ses propres souvenirs pour combler le vide. Il se revit demander à Rey si Luke lui avait raconté ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là sur Yavin, et il ferma les yeux un instant. Tous les événements de cette nuit funeste défilèrent à nouveau devant ses paupières closes.

 _Après s'être retrouvé à l'extérieur de la hutte détruite, pantelant et encore sous le choc de la trahison de son oncle, il avait vu les autres sortir tour à tour de leurs abris de pierre pour découvrir ce qui s'était passé. Ils l'avaient tous rejoint, leur sabre à la main. Immédiatement, certains lui avaient jeté des regards accusateurs. Luke était enfoui sous les décombres. Etait-il seulement encore vivant ?_  
 _Ben avait tenté de leur dire la vérité ; que Luke avait essayé de s'en prendre à lui et qu'il n'avait fait que se défendre. Mais il avait pu lire instantanément le mépris dans leurs yeux. L'un d'entre eux l'avait traité de menteur et avait commencé à marcher vers lui, son sabre laser dressé devant lui. Et soudain, contre toute attente, ses six camarades s'étaient rangés de ses côtés. Jor avait même avancé pour faire rempart devant lui. Malgré son jeune âge et la quinzaine d'apprentis hostiles face à eux, il avait été le premier à attaquer, aussitôt suivi par Yéhnu, Elias et Viri Pax. Ce dernier avait levé le bras en direction de leurs adversaires pour les souffler sans ménagement grâce à une onde de choc. Le zabrak en avait fait son arme secrète pour déstabiliser les assaillants qui le surpassaient en nombre. Sylla, Bram et lui s'étaient ensuite lancé dans la mêlée à leur tour._  
 _Le ballet des sabres lasers avait alors illuminé la place du Temple et les autres apprentis n'avaient pas été de taille._

C'était la première fois que Ben tuait un être humain. Il avait retiré sa lame du corps sans vie de son camarade Moshar et la terrible réalité s'était imposée à lui : il venait de faire ses premiers pas sur le chemin menant au Côté Obscur. Après le massacre et l'incendie du Temple, les sept renégats avaient volé une navette pour aller rejoindre Snoke. Et le vieillard avait enfin eu ce qu'il voulait. Ben l'avait laissé accéder au moindre recoin de son cerveau, à ses pensées les plus intimes. Il avait cru que Snoke pourrait mettre fin à son calvaire. Mais il avait eu tort. Son nouveau maître avait été d'une rudesse extrême et lui avait ordonné d'être impitoyable, de ne pas hésiter à tuer encore. Il s'était convaincu sans difficulté que c'était la bonne chose à faire pour être enfin en paix et il l'avait fait. Il avait obéi bien sagement durant toutes ces années, convaincu que la bataille qui faisait rage en lui entre la lumière et les ténèbres allait enfin cesser.

Et puis cette fille était sortie de nulle part et avait tenté de le tuer sur Takodana. Elle était jeune et impulsive. Ses yeux lui avaient lancé un regard de terreur mêlé de haine alors qu'il avait sondé son esprit pour savoir où était le droïde. Ce premier contact avec elle l'avait plus qu'intrigué mais rien n'avait été comparable à ce qu'il avait ressenti plus tard lors de l'interrogatoire sur le _Finalizer_. Il avait été profondément troublé. Il avait senti sa force, la part éblouissante de soleil en elle mais aussi sa part d'ombre. Ses peurs, ses fêlures identiques aux siennes : l'abandon, la déception, la solitude. Cette fille lui ressemblait tant.

Kylo Ren avait compris dès lors que tout était sur le point de changer à cause d'elle. Qu'elle avait commencé à ranimer ce qu'il tentait désespérément de maintenir endormi depuis tout ce temps passé auprès de Snoke. Alors il avait pris une décision radicale. Il avait cru pouvoir enfouir définitivement au plus profond de son cœur de pierre la part de lumière qui le torturait en commettant l'irréparable : assassiner son propre père Han Solo. Devenir vraiment un monstre, sans possibilité de rédemption.

Mais encore une fois, ce fut un échec. Ce fut même pire.

Comme si la Force prenait un malin plaisir à se jouer de lui.

 _Rey…_

Il revit la porte du _Faucon Millénium_ se refermer lentement sur la silhouette frêle de la pilleuse d'épaves et sentit la colère l'envahir.

 _La colère… Son ami fidèle._

Sa mâchoire se crispa de même que ses poings. Il sentit la vague familière remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale, envahir son cortex, diffuser dans chacune de ses fibres nerveuses, dans ses veines, brûler son cœur, sa peau et vouloir s'extirper de son corps tel un être doté d'une volonté propre. Son bras droit se leva et sa main vint frapper de plein fouet le miroir face à lui. La vitre explosa sous l'impact. Son poing fermé resta un instant appuyé contre les débris tranchants encore attachés au mur et son regard demeura fixé sur les multiples filets de sang qui coulaient à présent le long de la cloison jusque dans le lavabo. Le souffle court, il serra les dents et ordonna à ses muscles de se relâcher. Lentement, ses doigts se détendirent et il put voir l'étendue des dégâts : plusieurs lacérations sur ses phalanges saignaient abondamment. Il se saisit d'une serviette et l'enroula autour de sa main tandis qu'un couple de robots domestiques s'affairait déjà autour de ses jambes pour collecter les éclats de verre à ses pieds. Il quitta la salle de bain pour aller passer un pantalon fluide et s'allongea sur son lit, ses mèches sombres encore humides presque invisibles sur le fond noir de son oreiller.

La vague refluait lentement. Sa respiration reprit un rythme normal et il se força à analyser la situation avec plus de lucidité. Il finirait par y arriver. Il devait continuer. Snoke était mort. Skywalker était mort et la doctrine Jedi avec lui. La Résistance était réduite à une poignée de rebelles en perdition menés par sa mère. Comme il l'avait dit à Hux, il les traquerait jusqu'au dernier, eux et leurs alliés. Et Rey… Si elle était intelligente, elle s'arrangerait pour ne plus croiser sa route à nouveau. Elle se terrerait sur une des planètes isolées de la Bordure extérieure et le laisserait apporter ordre et paix dans la galaxie. Il avait tant de projets à présent.

Il était libéré de Snoke. Sa connexion forcée avec Rey n'existait plus. Il pouvait désormais prendre ses propres décisions.

Alors qu'il fermait les yeux, il espéra secrètement ne pas rêver à nouveau de Rey cette nuit.

OoooooO


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

 **8 jours après la bataille de Crait- Nouvelle base de la Résistance-Planète Arbra**

La chambre de Rey était petite mais confortable. Son fidèle bâton trônait contre le mur près de sa couchette. Il était tout ce qu'elle possédait. Elle l'avait troqué contre un compresseur de croiseur impérial auprès de Watts, un ferrailleur de Jakku, quand elle avait treize ans. Depuis, il ne l'avait jamais quittée et lui avait sauvé la vie un nombre incalculable de fois. Mais à présent, elle possédait aussi le sabre de Luke. Ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Elle avait posé les deux morceaux de l'arme sur la table face à elle près des livres sacrés qu'elle avait récupérés sur Ahch-To. En les consultant, elle avait trouvé certains passages faisant référence à la construction des sabres. Plusieurs ouvrages étaient écrits dans une langue qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais fournissaient des instructions pour l'assemblage des pièces. Après avoir étudié les schémas explicatifs, elle entreprit le démontage minutieux des différentes parties de l'arme hors d'usage. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, les Jedi qui voulaient construire leurs propres sabres ne devaient pas seulement se contenter de connecter les éléments entre eux. Un ou plusieurs cristaux kyber formaient le cœur du dispositif. Leur mise en place nécessitait une concentration absolue et l'utilisation de la Force. Mais comment fallait-il s'y prendre ? Rien n'était mentionné dans les livres. Chaque composant était à présent étalé sur la table devant elle : la cellule d'énergie, la lentille, l'émetteur de lame, le port d'alimentation, le stabilisateur de flux, les trois fameux cristaux dont l'un avait une teinte noirâtre contrairement aux deux autres qui scintillaient d'un bleu éclatant. Elle comprit alors que ce dernier avait été rendu inutilisable par l'onde de choc qui les avait frappés, Kylo et elle, dans la salle du trône. Il fallait absolument le remplacer. Or elle se voyait mal mettre la main sur un cristal kyber au beau milieu de la forêt d'Arbra et encore moins se rendre sur Lothal*, en plein territoire ennemi.

La jeune femme referma bruyamment le livre qu'elle avait gardé ouvert sur ses genoux en soupirant. Elle ne put alors s'empêcher de repenser à Luke.

 _Quel gâchis !_

Elle sentit à nouveau sa gorge se serrer et les larmes monter. Elle avait tellement de questions, tellement d'incertitudes. Elle ne trouverait jamais dans ces vieux bouquins ce dont elle avait besoin.

Les larmes coulèrent à présent. Son sentiment de culpabilité la submergea à nouveau tel un raz de marée. Elle n'avait pas réussi à convaincre Luke qu'elle ne basculerait pas comme Ben. Elle n'avait pas été capable de ramener Kylo Ren du Côté Lumineux. Elle ne parviendrait jamais à réparer ce sabre. Elle ne servait à rien. Elle n'était juste bonne qu'à récupérer de la ferraille sur Jakku en attendant vainement le retour de parents qui n'avaient pas voulu d'elle.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle sursauta avant d'essuyer du mieux qu'elle put ses joues humides.

-Entrez ! lança-t-elle après s'être assurée d'être enfin présentable.

La silhouette de Leia se détacha dans l'embrasure. La générale lui adressa un sourire fatigué avant de pénétrer dans la chambre.

-Je peux ? demanda-t-elle en désignant une place sur la couchette aux côtés de Rey.

-Bien sûr, répondit la jeune femme en commençant à ranger les livres éparpillés un peu partout.

Leia s'installa et se mit à admirer le travail de Rey.

-Tu fais un peu de bricolage à ce que je vois.

-Oui je… commença Rey en s'asseyant à nouveau auprès de la chef des rebelles. J'essaie de le réparer mais un des cristaux est brisé, fit-elle en baissant la tête.

Au ton de sa voix, Leia put mesurer l'ampleur de la déception de la pilleuse d'épaves. Elle prit le cristal noirci dans sa main pour l'observer de plus près.

-J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un sabre laser à moi, avoua-t-elle soudain.

Les yeux de Rey se levèrent instantanément pour croiser les siens.

-Oh rassure-toi, je n'ai jamais espéré devenir un Jedi un jour, oh ça non. Même après avoir découvert que, moi aussi, je possédais un certain pouvoir. Mon frère a toujours été le plus doué de nous deux pour manipuler la Force. Il m'a enseigné deux ou trois petites choses, il y a de cela bien longtemps, mais je n'ai jamais été une élève très douée. Je reste persuadée que Luke était plus fort que notre père. Lui, me répétait toujours que le plus puissant des Jedi ayant jamais existé était maître Yoda.

-Yoda ? Le mentor de Luke ?

Leia la dévisagea avec curiosité.

-Sur Jakku, il y avait ce vieil explorateur qui venait souvent à la taverne près du centre de troc de Unkar Plutt. Certains soirs, il avait l'habitude de nous raconter les exploits des chevaliers de l'Ordre Jedi du temps de la République : Yoda, Obiwan Kenobi, Mace Windu… Déjà à l'époque, j'étais fascinée.

Le regard de Leia se perdit au fil de ses souvenirs.

-Des héros devenus des légendes, soupira-t-elle, son visage se parant soudain d'un voile de tristesse.

Rey repensa alors aux paroles de Luke, ce jour-là, sur Ahch-To. C'était lors de sa deuxième leçon. La diatribe acerbe de Skywalker contre l'Ordre Jedi l'avait profondément attristée.

-Votre frère… commença-t-elle avant de faire une pause, ne sachant pas si elle devait continuer.

Ce qu'elle fit pourtant.

-Il s'en voulait énormément au sujet de Ben. Sa foi en la doctrine des Jedi avait été réduite à néant. Il disait qu'il avait trahi la confiance que Han et vous aviez placée en lui, qu'après la défaite de l'Empire, tout le monde l'avait, lui aussi, considéré comme une légende mais qu'il avait lamentablement échoué avec Ben.

-Il n'a pas échoué avec Ben, reprit Leia en serrant à présent le cristal mort dans sa paume. Han et moi avons échoué. Nous étions ses parents. Il avait besoin de nous et nous nous sommes déchargés de cette responsabilité sur les épaules de Luke. Nous avions tous vu la part de ténèbres en lui. Et au lieu de le rassurer, de l'accepter et d'essayer de le comprendre, nous en avons eu peur. L'héritage funeste laissé par mon père a été un fardeau si lourd à porter… Cette crainte viscérale du Côté Obscur a biaisé notre jugement, à Luke et à moi. Nous avons tous été responsables de la naissance de Kylo Ren.

La générale Organa reposa le cristal sur la table et un silence de plomb envahit soudain la chambre. Rey joignit les deux mains et se mit à tortiller ses doigts. Elle ne pouvait plus garder ce secret pour elle. Elle devait le dire à Leia. Peut-être que cette dernière pourrait l'aider à comprendre.

-Générale, se lança la jeune femme.

-Je t'en prie Rey, appelle-moi Leia.

-Très bien, Leia. Rey inspira profondément. Je dois vous avouer quelque chose.

La chef des rebelles écouta attentivement toute l'histoire racontée par la jeune femme : la première fois que la Force les avait connectés, Ben et elle, sur Ahch-To. La deuxième fois, sur la falaise, près du _Faucon Millénium_ , quand le fils de Leia lui avait avoué ne jamais avoir détesté Han et avait alors prononcé la phrase qui était devenue son unique ligne de conduite : « Laisse mourir le passé. Tue-le s'il le faut. C'est comme ça que tu deviendras qui tu es vraiment. ». Certainement des mots empruntés à son détestable maître.

Leia baissa la tête, comme assommée par le poids de ces révélations. Rey hésita alors à poursuivre mais la main de la vieille femme venant se poser sur la sienne l'incita à le faire.

Elle décrivit aussi précisément ce qui s'était passé dans la caverne au cœur de l'île, face au miroir, et lui répéta les mots échangés avec Ben dans la hutte juste avant que leurs doigts ne se touchent et que la Force ne lui envoie ce qu'elle avait cru être des images de l'avenir. Dans sa vision, il se tenait à ses côtés, libéré de l'emprise de Snoke et de retour vers le Côté Lumineux.

Elle omit juste de parler de la sensation indescriptible qu'elle avait ressentie au moment où leurs peaux étaient entrées en contact. Comme si son cœur allait exploser. Et cette chaleur qui l'avait envahie alors que les prunelles brunes de Ben transperçaient les siennes… Ce courant d'énergie pure avait enflammé chaque particule de son être, chaque centimètre carré de son corps. Elle n'avait jamais éprouvé cela auparavant. Mais elle devait le cacher car elle avait l'impression que tout cela était mal. Kylo Ren était un monstre. Comment pouvait-on ressentir cela alors qu'elle avait affaire à un monstre ?

D'un battement de paupières, elle refoula ce souvenir au plus profond de sa mémoire et revint au fil de son récit.

-Après que Luke nous ait surpris dans la hutte, je l'ai contraint à me raconter ce qui s'était réellement passé cette nuit-là au Temple Jedi.

Rey déglutit péniblement.

-Luke s'est rendu dans la chambre de Ben. Votre fils dormait et quand il s'est réveillé il a vu Skywalker penché au-dessus de lui, son sabre laser allumé. Il a cru que votre frère voulait le tuer.

Leia porta la main à sa bouche, incapable de dire le moindre mot. Elle était devenue très pâle et Rey regretta soudain de s'être lancée dans toutes ces révélations. Mais elle ne pouvait plus reculer à présent.

-Luke a perdu pied une fraction de seconde. Mais je l'ai cru quand il m'a dit qu'il n'aurait jamais fait de mal à Ben. C'est la culpabilité qui l'a poussé à se retirer sur Ahch-To et à tourner le dos à la Force, à la Résistance, à vous. Et c'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là que Ben s'est définitivement tourné vers Snoke.

Tout le poids de la galaxie semblait à présent peser sur les épaules de Leia. Pourtant, ses yeux demeuraient secs. Après la mort de la majorité de ses amis, de son grand amour, de son frère, elle n'avait peut-être plus aucune larme à verser. Elle demeurait muette et le visage fermé.

-Il est trop tard à présent, déclara-t-elle au bout d'un moment. Trop de choses terribles se sont passées.

Rey prit la main de la générale dans la sienne pour tenter de la réconforter.

-Quand j'étais en contact avec Ben et quand j'ai eu l'occasion de lui parler sur le _Finalizer_ , j'ai senti que le conflit entre les ténèbres et la lumière était toujours présent en lui. Il m'a sauvé des griffes de Snoke. Il lui a tourné le dos, comme je l'ai vu dans ma vision. Il n'a peut-être pas encore basculé totalement du Côté Obscur.

-Il a juste choisi de devenir le Leader du Premier Ordre et de nous exterminer tous, ironisa tristement Leia.

Cette fois, Rey ne baissa pas les yeux quand Leia la fixa avec intensité.

-Avez-vous été en contact tous les deux depuis Crait ?

-Non, avoua la jeune femme.

-Penses-tu que ce genre de connexion puisse se reproduire ?

-Je ne pense pas. Snoke nous a confirmé que c'était lui qui était à l'origine de notre lien.

-Comment ?

-Je ne sais pas, j'espérais que vous auriez pu me donner des réponses. Je n'arrive pas encore vraiment à comprendre comment tout cela fonctionne. Ben n'avait pas l'air de comprendre non plus. Et depuis Crait, plus rien.

-Luke et moi partagions cette connexion aussi. Effectivement, c'est un lien très fort, difficile à expliquer. Je m'inquiète juste pour…

-Je vous jure que jamais je ne mettrais en péril la Résistance !

-Je sais Rey, la rassura Leia en resserrant son étreinte sur les doigts de la pilleuse d'épaves. J'allais juste dire que je m'inquiétais pour toi. Ton cœur est pur et plein de bonnes intentions. Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses de faux espoirs en croyant pouvoir encore le sauver.

-J'ai toujours été très douée pour réparer les choses…

La voix de Rey avait tremblé en prononçant ces mots. Elle était à deux doigts de pleurer et se passa rapidement la main sur le visage pour s'empêcher de le faire.

Leia plongea alors la main dans une des poches de son manteau bleu nuit. Quand elle ouvrit les doigts pour révéler ce qu'elle tenait au creux de sa paume, Rey n'en crut pas ses yeux. Le chagrin laissa place à la stupéfaction. La jeune femme demeura totalement médusée devant le morceau de cristal opalescent que lui montrait la princesse rebelle.

-Mais…C'est un… bafouilla-t-elle en tentant de maîtriser du mieux qu'elle pouvait son excitation subite.

-J'ai dit que j'avais toujours voulu avoir un sabre laser. La rebelle partit d'un petit rire malicieux. Et j'ai beaucoup voyagé dans ma vie. Mon séjour sur Lothal, il y a quinze ans de cela, n'a pas été des plus agréables mais je me suis débrouillée pour en ramener un petit souvenir.

Leia posa le cristal sur la table à côté des trois autres.

-Il est à toi, fit-elle simplement avant de se lever pour partir.

Alors qu'elle allait passer la porte, Rey sembla retrouver soudain l'usage de la parole.

-Leia ! fit-elle alors que la générale pivotait pour lui lancer un dernier regard complice. Merci, murmura-t-elle, les yeux emplis de gratitude et de respect.

-Fais-en bon usage, répondit simplement Leia avant de quitter la pièce.

OoooooO

 **8 jours après la bataille de Crait - A bord du** _ **Finalizer**_

-Suprême Leader, la navette en provenance de Korriban est en approche.

Kylo Ren quitta prestement le pont supérieur du destroyer pour aller accueillir ses fidèles compagnons dans le hangar, flanqué d'une escorte de quatre stormtroopers. Il savait que maintenant qu'il était le chef incontesté du Premier Ordre, ce genre de familiarité pouvait sembler incongru. Jamais Snoke, ou même Hux, ne se serait précipité de la sorte à l'arrivée de subordonnés. Lui, n'avait que faire de ce que pensait son personnel. Quand il sortit de l'ascenseur pour rejoindre la navette, chaque soldat, chaque technicien et chaque droïde se figea au garde à vous. Ren se planta devant la rampe alors en train de s'abaisser dans un crachotement de vapeur et un grincement de métal.

Avant même d'apercevoir leurs silhouettes, Kylo ressentit leur aura si familière. Ses chevaliers étaient enfin là. Sylla sortit la première. Elle portait son masque. Les autres suivirent et tout comme elle, ils avaient revêtu leur uniforme couleur de nuit et leurs visages étaient invisibles sous leurs heaumes de métal. Le sourire de Kylo s'effaça lentement. Ils n'étaient que quatre. Sans attendre, ils vinrent former un arc de cercle autour de leur maître et inclinèrent la tête en guise de salut. Ce fut Elias qui prit la parole, sa voix déformée par les parois d'acier emprisonnant sa bouche.

-Salutations Seigneur Ren. Nous sommes à ton service.

Kylo détailla les quatre arrivants avec un soulagement teinté d'une pointe de contrariété.

-Viri Pax n'est pas parmi vous, lâcha-t-il sur un ton sec.

-Il a été retardé sur Hays Minor, répondit cette fois Sylla.

Un silence pesant s'installa et personne n'osa plus bouger.

-Mais encore ? demanda-t-il cette fois sans pouvoir masquer son énervement.

Aucun des chevaliers n'osaient relever les yeux vers lui.

-Bram ? désigna le nouveau Leader Suprême.

Le jeune arkanien n'eut pas d'autre choix que de répondre.

-La révolte sur Hays Minor a, semble-t-il, posé plus de problèmes que prévu.

Cette mauvaise nouvelle venait vraiment gâcher les retrouvailles. Les chevaliers retenaient leurs souffles. Mais contre toute attente, Kylo tourna les talons et se dirigea à nouveau vers un des ascenseurs.

-Suivez-moi, ordonna-t-il et les silhouettes noires lui emboîtèrent le pas sans discuter.

OoooooO

 **8 jours après la bataille de Crait- Nouvelle base de la Résistance-Planète Arbra**

Poe était assis au fond du réfectoire désert, les yeux focalisés sur sa tasse. Dire qu'il était contrarié était un euphémisme. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la rencontre prévue avec l'émissaire de Naboo sur Endor était trop risquée. Finn lui avait aussi fait part de son inquiétude. Pourtant, ils n'avaient pas le choix. Il espérait seulement ne pas retomber entre les mains de Kylo Ren. Il n'avait pas vraiment gardé un bon souvenir de leur dernière rencontre en tête à tête.

-Vous semblez bien pensif, capitaine.

La voix posée de Leia le tira de sa méditation. Elle prit place face à lui, posant également sa propre tasse de thé sur la table. En guise de réponse, il se contenta de boire une gorgée du sien.

-Merci encore de vous être porté volontaire pour aller sur Endor.

Cette fois, Poe leva la main devant lui pour lui signaler qu'il était inutile qu'elle poursuive.

-Vous avez raison. Nous avons besoin de l'appui des naboos. Et si vous avez confiance en eux, alors ça me va. Et puis… Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous dire combien j'étais désolé pour votre frère, soupira finalement Dameron. Il nous a tous sauvé sur Crait. C'était un grand homme et c'est une énorme perte.

Leia hocha la tête avec un sourire reconnaissant. Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux durant quelques minutes pendant que chacun savourait son thé. La sœur de Luke se mit à observer les quelques rebelles qui venaient d'entrer et qui avaient pris place non loin d'eux en commençant à discuter.

-J'ai besoin de vous, fit soudain Leia. J'ai besoin que vous guidiez la Résistance et que vous entreteniez l'espoir dans leur cœur.

Poe leva subitement la tête vers elle et la dévisagea d'un air confus. Leia, quant à elle, regardait toujours le petit groupe qui riait à présent.

-Générale…

-Je ne suis pas éternelle, Poe, et je suis si fatiguée.

Elle fit une nouvelle pause et cette fois, elle plongea son regard sombre dans celui du pilote.

-Vous avez l'âme d'un leader, Dameron, et cela malgré votre entêtement et votre impulsivité. Vous l'avez prouvé sur Crait alors que tout semblait perdu. Et même lors de votre petite mutinerie sur le Ninka. Votre plan était bon. Amylin Holdo vous tenait en grande estime et moi aussi.

Poe partit d'un petit rire triste.

-Vous plaisantez ? Holdo me détestait !

-Amylin cachait bien son jeu, détrompez-vous. Qui aime bien châtie bien non ? tenta de plaisanter Leia mais le souvenir de la rebelle se sacrifiant pour assurer leur fuite raviva instantanément la douleur de la perte de tant d'êtres chers à son cœur.

-La vice-amirale Holdo était un véritable leader. Moi, je ne suis qu'un pilote, soupira Dameron.

La main de Leia se posa alors sur la sienne.

-Je crois en vous, Poe. Vous devez prendre soin d'eux. Vous devez protéger Rey quoi qu'il en coûte et garder vivace l'étincelle.

-VOUS êtes l'étincelle, Générale. Sans vous…

-Promettez-moi, supplia Leia.

Poe baissa les yeux avant de les relever à nouveau et de répondre avec assurance.

-Je vous le promets.

OoooooO

 **9 jours après la bataille de Crait - A bord du _Finalizer_**

Armitage Hux se tenait debout au milieu de la vaste salle vitrée sur le pont supérieur du _Finalizer_. Kylo Ren avait insisté pour que cet endroit soit aménagé selon ses instructions. L'imposant siège métallique de Snoke avait été récupéré dans les vestiges du _Supremacy_ et placé face à l'entrée, contre le mur du fond sur une large estrade. Sur la droite, un gigantesque holocom s'apprêtait à initier la communication avec Hays Minor. De ce fait, l'endroit ressemblait étrangement à l'ancienne salle du trône du précédent chef du Premier Ordre. Kylo s'était juste abstenu de masquer la vue avec des tentures rouges, et, de ce fait, un magnifique dôme transparent laissant apparaître l'infinité du cosmos partait du sol pour venir les surplomber. Les autres chevaliers de Ren étaient alignés à la gauche de Ren et Hux avait la désagréable impression d'être scruté de la tête aux pieds. Aucun d'eux ne portait son masque et il avait déjà pu avoir un avant-goût des regards méprisants que lui lançaient les disciples du nouveau Leader Suprême.

Ils étaient bien tous pareils, ces espèces de brutes pédantes avec leurs airs supérieurs.

Il avait remarqué que parmi eux se trouvaient un rattataki et un arkanien. Ils étaient arrivés la veille et avaient pris leurs quartiers sur le vaisseau. Hux et ses hommes avaient été relégués à la surveillance des communications et à la mise en place des nouvelles garnisons de stormtroopers sur les planètes tout juste tombées sous la coupe du Premier Ordre. Voilà qu'il devait faire à présent le travail de Phasma.

Les poings du militaire se serrèrent inconsciemment, ses ongles s'enfonçant de plus en plus à l'intérieur de ses paumes. Il retint péniblement un soupir d'exaspération. Il devait rester impassible et surtout faire preuve de patience, comme il avait toujours su le faire.

Soudain, un escadron de stormtroopers fit irruption dans la pièce avant de se ranger en ligne de chaque côté de l'entrée pour laisser passer une gigantesque silhouette noire qui avança rapidement vers eux.

Kylo Ren sembla surpris.

-Viri Pax, souffla-t-il alors que le nouveau venu salua Ren tout comme les autres l'avaient fait à leur arrivée.

Le zabrak ôta ensuite son masque qu'il conserva sous son bras droit. Son visage semblait avoir été taillé dans le marbre. De petites cornes étaient implantées sur son crane parfaitement glabre tandis que, tout comme son camarade Yéhnu, des motifs noirs à l'allure tribale ornaient son front, son menton et ses joues. Sa peau était couleur d'argile et ses iris étaient d'un jaune agressif. Il arborait aussi une vilaine entaille sur la pommette gauche.

-Seigneur Ren ou devrais-je plutôt dire Suprême Leader… Le ton de sa voix était grave et étrangement doucereux.

Kylo enchaîna sans attendre.

-J'ai appris que tu avais été retenu sur Hays Minor. Nous allions justement tenter de te contacter.

Le regard de Viri Pax croisa furtivement celui de tous ses camarades alignés sur sa gauche et se posa sur la silhouette figée de Hux.

-Effectivement. Une rébellion s'est déclenchée parmi les mineurs esclaves et alors que nous nous apprêtions à régler le problème nous avons été attaqués.

-Par qui ? demanda Kylo.

-Cinq chasseurs _X-wing_ et des troupes au sol. Je n'avais que deux pelotons de stormtroopers avec moi.

-Qui ? répéta Ren les mains à plat sur les accoudoirs de son siège et tentant visiblement de maîtriser son énervement grandissant.

-Probablement des rebelles.

Kylo Ren inspira avant d'asséner d'une voix glaciale :

-La rébellion est morte.

Tous les yeux étaient à présent braqués sur le nouveau Suprême Leader. Hux s'étonnait qu'il n'ait pas déjà réduit son disciple en pièces à coup de sabre. Pourtant la tension semblait de plus en plus palpable et l'air devenait irrespirable. Mais ce zabrak soutenait le regard de son maître sans broncher. Hux crut même déceler une pointe de défi dans les prunelles jaunes du sous-fifre de Ren.

-Leur chef est une personne à laquelle nous avons eu à faire par le passé, expliqua-t-il. Il s'agit de Maz Kanata. Nous avons résisté en attendant les renforts postés sur Hays Major. Nous avons pu neutraliser deux de leurs chasseurs mais les autres sont parvenus à fuir. Ils ont également réussi à faire s'évader une vingtaine d'esclaves.

Hux dut faire appel à toute son énergie pour réprimer le sourire qui lui montait aux lèvres. Cette fois, le sort du pauvre bougre était scellé. Il allait se faire dépecer sur place. Et comme le militaire s'y attendait, Kylo Ren se leva et vint se planter devant Viri Pax. Un silence de mort s'installa alors. De statures équivalentes, les deux individus se fixaient à présent avec intensité. Mais Hux fut alors persuadé que le toutou de Ren devait être suicidaire quand ce dernier ajouta sans la moindre hésitation dans la voix.

-Mais je vois que toi aussi tu as eu affaire à un défi inattendu.

Viri Pax avait désigné d'un signe du menton la cicatrice traversant le visage de Kylo. Nouveau silence. Nouveaux regards incandescents. Un dialogue secret semblait avoir lieu entre eux auquel personne d'autre n'était autorisé à prendre part. Comment Ren pouvait-il reprocher à son subordonné d'avoir laissé filer une vingtaine d'esclaves et une poignée de rebelles alors que lui-même avait lamentablement échoué sur Crait ?

 _La situation devenait rudement intéressante_ , pensa Hux.

Contre toute attente, Kylo rompit le contact visuel et pivota pour faire face à l'holocom. Hux était à présent bouche bée et ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de celui qui avait osé s'adresser de la sorte au Leader Suprême. Il se rappela soudain que les six chevaliers se connaissaient depuis l'enfance. Durant de nombreuses années, ils avaient tous été formés pour devenir des Jedi, avant de céder à l'appel du fameux Côté Obscur. Le lien qui les unissait était visiblement plus fort qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Pourtant, Hux ressentait également la rivalité qui couvait au sein de leur petite troupe.

Le militaire avait aussi remarqué la relation privilégiée que semblait partager le crétin arrogant avec le dénommé Elias. Le dicton « Qui se ressemblent, s'assemblent » vint à l'esprit du militaire. Pourtant, les deux hommes ne pouvaient être physiquement plus différents. Contrairement à Ren, les cheveux du grand blond étaient coupés courts et paraissaient, du coup, presque châtains. Son visage était carré et l'éclat particulier de ses yeux couleur d'océan avaient tout de suite indiqué à Hux que ce gaillard était loin d'être un imbécile. Le militaire remarqua d'ailleurs la mâchoire crispée d'Elias quand Viri Pax s'avança sans permission.

-Qu'est-il arrivé à Snoke ? demanda le zabrak. Nous avons tous ressenti des perturbations dans la Force voilà quelques semaines de cela, une sorte de faille dans le Côté Obscur, déclara-t-il en se tournant vers les autres.

-Comme quand Jor a été tué par ces rebelles, ajouta Bram à brûle-pourpoint.

A présent, ce fut vers Yéhnu que tous les visages se tournèrent. Le rattataki baissa la tête instantanément et serra les dents à l'évocation du prénom de son frère. Elias se raidit à son tour.

Hux remarqua l'échange de regards entre le grand blond, le zabrak et l'arkanien et il ne comprit pas tout de suite. Il y avait donc eu un septième chevalier de Ren ?

\- Nous avons senti autre chose aussi.

Yéhnu avait pris la parole tout en continuant à fixer le sol.

-L'éveil de quelqu'un… Quelqu'un de puissant.

 _Comment Ren allait-il pouvoir se sortir de cette situation à présent ?_ trépigna Hux.

Il crut alors avoir pensé un peu « trop fort » quand Kylo tourna furtivement la tête vers lui. Il savait très bien que ce dernier aurait surement préféré que le général de son armée ne soit pas présent au moment de débiter des mensonges à ses amis, mais impossible pour Ren de congédier le militaire en cet instant précis. Aussi, Hux discerna de l'agacement sur le visage du maître des chevaliers noirs.

 _Bien. Allez Suprême Leader, servez-nous vos boniments…_

-Une fille de Jakku s'est éveillée à la Force très récemment. Elle a été récupérée par la Résistance et est parvenue à prendre contact avec Skywalker, se lança Kylo.

-Skywalker… commença Bram, les sourcils froncés.

-Il est mort, décréta Ren, le visage à nouveau figé sur la surface lisse du communicateur. L'effort qu'il a dû fournir pour sa petite diversion sur Crait l'a tué.

-Nous l'avons senti aussi, murmura Yéhnu.

Kylo n'eut d'autre choix que de raconter sa rencontre avec Rey sur Takodana, le sabotage de _Starkiller_ , le face à face avec son père et son affrontement avec ce traître de stormtrooper puis avec la jeune femme dans la forêt.

-Tu as tué Han Solo…

L'incrédulité dans la voix de Sylla se reflétait à présent sur le visage des trois autres chevaliers debout à ses côtés. Seul Elias n'avait pas l'air surpris. Hux n'en revenait pas. Cette fille aux allures de déesse guerrière devant lui était-elle vraiment impressionnée ? En tous cas, elle dévorait Ren des yeux depuis qu'elle avait franchi les portes de la salle.

 _Intéressant._

-Qu'elle soit parvenue à avoir le dessus sur toi alors que tu venais de te faire tirer dessus sur _Starkille_ r est concevable. Mais comment cette pilleuse d'épaves sortie du désert a-t-elle pu vaincre Snoke au beau milieu de la salle du trône gardée par huit gardes ? Qu'a-t-elle bien pu fabriquer auprès de Luke pour acquérir de tels pouvoirs ? continua Viri Pax.

Le moment de vérité avait sonné. Hux allait enfin savoir si Kylo Ren s'avérait être le meilleur menteur de toute la galaxie. Tous les occupants de la salle étaient suspendus à ses lèvres.

-Snoke l'a visiblement sous-estimée. Il m'a demandé de l'amener dans la salle du trône pour qu'il puisse l'interroger. Je lui ai remis le sabre laser de Skywalker qu'elle avait apporté avec elle et il l'a placé sur un des accoudoirs de son fauteuil. Ensuite, il m'a ordonné de sortir. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. J'avais déjà eu à faire à cette fille dans la forêt de Jakku. Je savais qu'elle ne céderait pas. Alors je suis resté dans les parages. Quand j'ai entendu les bruits de lutte, je suis revenu dans la salle. Le Suprême Leader était mort. Elle a dû utiliser la Force pour activer à distance le sabre de Luke et transpercer Snoke. Quand j'ai réussi à entrer, elle était en train de combattre deux gardes prétoriens, deux autres gisaient au sol et les quatre derniers se sont jetés sur moi.

-Elle les a forcés à se retourner contre toi, suggéra Sylla.

Bon sang, c'est incroyable ! Ils n'allaient pas tous gober son histoire insensée !

 _Cette fois, c'en était trop._

-Le Grand Snoke était un des plus puissants utilisateurs de la Force de toute la galaxie ! Cette fille n'était qu'une vulgaire ferrailleuse de Jakku ! ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Hux sur un ton révolté.

Tous les regards furent braqués sur lui en un instant, se demandant apparemment qui avait autorisé cet insecte insignifiant à ouvrir la bouche.

Il vit Kylo Ren prêt à lever la main vers lui surement pour tenter de lui faire ravaler ses paroles une énième fois quand le visage parfait de la guerrière brune se retrouva à quelques centimètres du sien avant qu'il n'ait pu commencer à suffoquer. Ses yeux ressemblaient à deux magnifiques perles noires.

-Je pourrais faire en sorte que tu arraches ta propre langue par ma seule volonté si j'en avais envie.

Le souffle chaud de Sylla vint caresser les lèvres à présent scellées du militaire.

-Et j'en ai envie, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire aussi carnassier que diaboliquement sensuel.

Hux sentit la sueur commencer à envahir son front. Il se maudit intérieurement d'avoir perdu son sang-froid. Contre toute attente, ce fut à nouveau Viri Pax qui vint à son secours en détournant la conversation.

-La fille a réussi à s'échapper.

Ce n'était pas une question mais un constat. Le constat d'un nouvel échec pour Kylo Ren. Décidément, Armitage commençait à apprécier ce type qui ne semblait avoir peur de rien. Mais cette fois, lorsque Ren se retourna brusquement et fonça droit sur lui les poings serrés, Hux vit le zabrak fermer les yeux et se mettre à grimacer comme figé sur place. Puis soudain il tomba à genoux aux pieds du nouveau chef du Premier Ordre qui le fixait à présent de toute sa hauteur.

-Tu sembles parfois oublier à qui tu t'adresses « mon ami », cracha Kylo Ren alors que le chevalier à terre retenait un gémissement de douleur.

Les autres ne bronchaient pas et osaient à peine lever les yeux vers leur camarade en mauvaise posture. Seul Elias avança d'un pas vers Ren.

-Kylo… murmura-t-il sur un ton implorant.

La torture de Viri Pax prit fin. De sa main gantée, il se massa le cou pour tenter d'atténuer la douleur. Tout air de défi avait définitivement quitté son visage. Pourtant, l'espace d'un instant, Hux crut discerner une lueur de rage sourde dans le regard du zabrak juste avant qu'il ne se relève enfin.

-Pardonne-moi, Suprême Leader, peina-t-il à articuler en baissant les yeux et en allant se ranger aux côtés de Sylla.

Satisfait, Kylo Ren prit quelques secondes pour se calmer et regagna son siège. Il inspira profondément avant de détendre ses avant-bras à plat sur les accoudoirs et de faire face aux six paires d'yeux qui le dévisageaient avec expectative.

-Bien. Nous allons discuter de mes projets concernant le Premier Ordre.

Hux déglutit péniblement pour ravaler la boule de haine qui venait de se former dans sa gorge.

 _Je finirai par avoir ta tête Ren. Et plus tôt que tu ne le crois._

OoooooO


	5. Chapter 4

_Bonjour à tous, je vous rappelle que cette fic est rated M !_

 **Chapitre 4 :**

 **9 jours après la bataille de Crait - Nouvelle base rebelle-Planète Arbra**

Ils étaient tous réunis comme à leur habitude au sein du poste de commandement. La salle n'était pas bien grande mais ils n'étaient, hélas, plus aussi nombreux qu'autrefois. Rey se tenait entre Poe et Finn, les bras croisés et le sourire aux lèvres. Les rebelles venaient encore de recevoir un nouveau message sur une ancienne fréquence. C'était Maz Kanata. A la tête d'un groupe de partisans à la cause, elle avait attaqué, voilà six jours de cela, une des mines du Premier Ordre sur Hays Minor. Ils avaient dérobé un chargement de minerai haysien et étaient parvenus à libérer une vingtaine de mineurs.

Le cœur de Rose se mit à battre à cent à l'heure. Alors que Leia s'apprêtait à donner les prochaines directives, elle ne put s'empêcher de demander.

-Pardonnez-moi Générale, mais où sont-ils à présent ?

La moitié de son front était encore recouvert par un grand bacta-patch et l'hématome qui colorait sa pommette droite avait à présent pris une teinte verdâtre. Finn avait insisté pour qu'elle se repose encore quelques jours à l'infirmerie mais la technicienne avait refusé de rester une heure de plus clouée sur un lit. Il avait pourtant remarqué à quel point elle tentait de cacher la douleur qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'elle devait marcher. Mais cette fille était aussi têtue que lui. Quand Kaydel avait évoqué Hays Minor, l'ex-stormtrooper n'avait pu s'empêcher de tourner la tête vers elle. C'était la planète d'origine de Rose. Elle lui avait raconté avoir travaillé dans ces mines avec sa famille avant de s'évader pour rejoindre la Résistance avec sa sœur Paige. Etait-il possible qu'elle ait encore des parents ou des connaissances asservis au Premier Ordre ? Était-il possible qu'ils soient parmi les esclaves libérés par Maz ?

-Maz ne peut pas assurer la protection de ces gens plus longtemps. Elle demande si nous pouvons venir récupérer les mineurs pour les mettre à l'abri.

-Quel serait le point de rendez-vous ? demanda Finn.

-Jakku, annonça Leia. Au cœur du cimetière de vaisseaux.

Cette fois, ce fut le cœur de Rey qui se mit à battre la chamade et au tour de la chef des rebelles de dévisager la jeune pilleuse d'épaves.

-Où propose-t-elle que nous les cachions ? demanda Cova Nell.

Cette dernière faisait partie des cinq derniers pilotes que comptait encore leur petit groupe de résistants.

-Ici avec nous, soupira Leia.

Un brouhaha s'éleva parmi l'assemblée. La voix de Poe s'évertua à couvrir le bruit.

-Trop risqué. Je sais que je joue souvent les rabat-joie ces derniers temps mais imaginez que parmi eux se trouve un espion du Premier Ordre ? Si nous les conduisons ici nous offrons à Kylo Ren la Résistance sur un plateau !

-Ces gens ont besoin de nous ! Ils étaient esclaves du Premier Ordre ! Croyez-vous vraiment qu'ils trahiraient ceux qui ont mis fin à leur calvaire ? s'insurgea soudain Rose.

Le regard enflammé de la jeune technicienne avait figé Dameron sur place.

-Je sais Rose, et j'en suis désolé, mais c'est un gros risque, rétorqua le capitaine sur un ton désolé.

-Vous devez savoir autre chose, ajouta Leia, le visage grave. Après le départ de Maz de Hays Minor, les soldats de Hux ont massacré la moitié des mineurs restants, en guise de représailles.

Un silence de mort tomba sur la salle. La voix brisée de Rey s'éleva alors au cœur de la foule :

-Combien ?

-Cent-soixante-deux, répondit Leia en baissant la tête.

Cela ne cesserait donc jamais. Les tueries. Les massacres. La souffrance. Et à présent c'était Kylo Ren qui donnait les ordres. Rey eut soudain la nausée. Elle avait envie de hurler. Elle se revit dans la salle du trône, reprenant conscience péniblement et se relevant pour découvrir que Ben était encore évanoui sur le sol de l'autre côté de la pièce. Elle avait menti quand elle avait raconté son histoire. Personne n'était en train de monter par l'ascenseur. Son sabre laser était près de lui. Elle n'avait eu qu'un geste à faire. Mais elle l'avait juste regardé alors qu'il était étendu là, à ses pieds, puis elle s'était enfuie vers le couloir menant à la navette en ravalant sa déception et son chagrin. Si seulement elle avait eu le courage de …

-Nous devons allez les chercher, s'entendit-elle déclarer alors, l'esprit encore embrumé par ses douloureux souvenirs.

-Rey…rétorqua Poe.

-Non, Rose a raison. Ces gens ont besoin de nous. Ils souffrent depuis trop longtemps. Je peux me rendre sur Jakku avec Chewie à bord du _Faucon Millénium_. Et croyez-moi, je connais cette planète comme ma poche.

-Rey, tu ne va pas retourner sur Jakku! protesta Finn.

-Il a raison, surenchérit Poe. C'est trop dangereux.

-Je veux venir avec toi, intervint Rose.

-Quoi ? Hors de question, tu n'es pas encore totalement remise ! lança cette fois l'ancien stormtrooper en s'adressant à la technicienne.

Leia observait la scène, sans dire un mot. Ignorant ses amis, Rey sortit du rang pour se planter face à elle.

-Nous devons sauver ces gens. De plus nous aurions besoin d'un peu de minerai haysien pour réparer les accumulateurs. Nous ferions d'une pierre deux coups. Je connais un endroit parfait dans le cimetière où l'on pourra prendre contact.

Leia plongea ses yeux noirs dans ceux de la jeune femme et il sembla à Rey que les prunelles sombres voulaient fouiller les recoins les plus intimes de son esprit. La générale était-elle aussi capable de lire dans les pensées tout comme son fils ? Au bout d'une longue minute de silence, Leia capitula.

-Bien. Rey et Chewie, vous embarquez à bord du _Faucon_ et vous récupérez les survivants sur Jakku.

Poe, Finn et Rose s'apprêtaient à contester de concert mais le ton sans appel de Leia les cloua sur place.

-Juste vous deux. C'est ma décision. Vous partez dans deux heures. Il ne reste plus qu'à informer Maz.

OoooO

 **9 jours après la bataille de Crait- A bord du** _ **Finalizer**_

Viri Pax jeta un regard interrogateur vers ses camarades qui semblaient aussi troublés que lui.

-Votre avis ? demanda-t-il enfin en ôtant ses gants et en les déposant sur la table devant lui.

Bram expira bruyamment, Yéhnu haussa un sourcil et Elias, comme à son habitude, demeura de marbre.

-Pourquoi douterait-on de Kylo ? répondit finalement le rattataki.

Son compagnon zabrak leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu as toujours été jaloux de lui. Et tu éprouves toujours un malin plaisir à le défier, enchaîna Bram.

Viri Pax lui lança un regard meurtrier.

-Je n'ai rien à lui envier. Et il n'a jamais eu à remettre en cause ma loyauté.

-As-tu au moins écouté ce qu'il envisage pour l'avenir du Premier Ordre ? demanda Yéhnu.

-Ordre et paix dans la galaxie. Croit-il vraiment parvenir à faire cela en se mettant à dos tous les systèmes qui s'enrichissent grâce à la guerre ? lança le zabrak en se mettant soudain à rire aux éclats.

Elias continua à le fixer, le visage impassible. Puis il s'exprima enfin.

-Nous avons les armes, le pouvoir. Bientôt, nous aurons le monopole des ressources et contrôlerons toutes les transactions commerciales.

Le rire de Viri Pax stoppa net.

-Mais êtes-vous devenus sourds ? s'emporta-t-il brusquement. Il a parlé de relations diplomatiques, d'alliances avec ces planètes qui, il y a peu, nous poignardaient dans le dos en pactisant avec cette vermine rebelle ! Naboo, Coruscant, Chandrila, Corellia, ces traîtres…

-Changer la façon dont les peuples voient le Premier Ordre n'est pas inintéressant Viri, argumenta Elias. La Nouvelle République était faible. Avant elle, l'Empire a semé la mort et la destruction à travers toute la galaxie en opprimant les peuples militairement, tout comme le Premier Ordre sous l'égide de Snoke. Et regarde comment cela a fini. Jamais la Résistance n'a compté autant de partisans et elle a fini par avoir raison de Dark Sidious et de notre Leader Suprême.

-La Résistance ne compte plus qu'une poignée de survivants, cracha Viri. Et c'est encore beaucoup trop ! Ils ont tué Jor, l'avez-vous oublié ? lança-t-il ensuite en se tournant vers Yéhnu. Ils méritent d'être tous réduits en cendres !

Le rattataki déglutit péniblement soutenant le regard enflammé de Viri. Bien sûr que non, il n'avait pas oublié. Comment le pouvait-il alors que le visage ensanglanté de son frère venait le hanter presque toutes les nuits.

-Les germes de la révolte ne meurent jamais vraiment et sont toujours prêts à resurgir si on leur en donne l'occasion, répliqua Elias calmement comme pour tempérer la fureur de son ami. Les temps ont changé. Les guerres se gagnent à présent non seulement sur le plan militaire mais aussi sur le plan économique et médiatique. Créer des alliances sûres avec les dirigeants des principaux systèmes avec en contrepartie l'assurance de leur totale coopération pour ensuite en prendre insidieusement le contrôle est une tactique plutôt rusée. Et non, rien n'effacera jamais la perte de Jor.

-Bon sang Elias, tu resteras toujours le plus fidèle admirateur de notre cher Maître ! Mais la réputation de tyran sanguinaire de Kylo est déjà bien établie à travers toute la galaxie, voyons ! Comment croit-il changer cela ? Contrôler l'information, changer la vision qu'ont les peuples du Premier Ordre, foutaises tout cela ! Tu as dit vrai, Elias. NOUS AVONS LE POUVOIR. Kylo a-t-il oublié tout ce que nous avons appris des ténèbres ? Le fort écrase le faible ! Seuls comptent la suprématie du Côté Obscur et le code des seigneurs Sith ! Nous avons la puissance et nous pouvons écraser tous ceux qui nous résistent. Pas de discussions, pas de traités de paix ! Seule la terreur amènera l'Ordre dans la galaxie !

A l'évocation des préceptes du Côté Obscur, une lueur étrange s'alluma dans les yeux des trois chevaliers face à lui.

- _La paix est un mensonge, il n'y a que la passion_ , déclama alors Viri en fixant Yéhnu.

- _Par la passion, j'ai la puissance_. La voix rauque du rattataki lui répondit dans un souffle.

-P _ar la puissance, j'ai le pouvoir_ , ajouta Bram.

Tous trois se tournèrent alors vers Elias. Ce dernier leur adressa un sourire complice avant de réciter à son tour les lignes du code Sith qu'il connaissait par cœur.

- _Par le pouvoir j'ai la victoire. Par la victoire, je brise mes chaînes_. La Force me libérera.

Le silence envahit alors la pièce avant que le grand blond ne se lève et décrète d'une voix posée et solennelle, comme à son habitude :

-Kylo Ren est notre chef. Nous devons être à ses côtés et le soutenir à présent. J'ai toute foi en lui comme j'ai foi en vous. Je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas oublié qui nous sommes et ce pour quoi nous avons juré de lutter : la dominance du Côté Obscur. Faisons-lui confiance mes amis, quelle que soit sa vision du futur du Premier Ordre.

Bram et Yéhnu le regardèrent alors avec déférence tandis que Viri Pax soupirait en capitulant. Elias avait toujours été le plus raisonnable d'entre eux. Il n'était pas aussi puissant que le maître des chevaliers de Ren mais avait gagné l'estime de tous. Chacun acquiesça à ses paroles.

-Où est Sylla ? demanda-t-il ensuite avant de constater que ses camarades affichaient à présent des regards fuyants.

Elias eut alors sa réponse.

OooooO

 **9 jours après la bataille de Crait - Planète Jakku- Bordure intérieure**

Rey passa le dos de sa main sur son front pour essuyer les gouttes de sueur prêtes à couler dans ses yeux. Les quelques jours passés sur Arbra au milieu d'une forêt luxuriante au climat tempéré lui avaient fait presque oublier la chaleur étouffante qui régnait sur Jakku. Et le sable… Ce fichu sable s'insinuait partout : dans les oreilles, les yeux, les vêtements…

Le lieu de rendez-vous que la jeune femme avait proposé était l'épave du destroyer stellaire _Inflictor_ dans laquelle elle avait si souvent prospecté. Le cimetière de vaisseaux dans les Marnes de Goazon était l'endroit idéal pour camoufler le _Faucon_ et le transporteur de Maz. La carcasse de l' _Inflictor_ avait été totalement dépouillée et ne présentait plus aucun intérêt pour les ferrailleurs. Ils pourraient donc procéder tranquillement à l'embarquement des rescapés de Hays Minor à bord du cargo de Han Solo, à l'abri des regards indiscrets et des éventuels partisans du Premier Ordre.

Alors qu'elle pénétrait avec précaution dans le vieux _TB-TT_ qui lui avait servi de maison durant six ans, elle se demanda encore comment elle avait pu convaincre Chewie de la laisser partir du _Faucon_ déjà stationné dans l'épave du destroyer. La rencontre avec Maz était seulement prévue le lendemain matin à l'aube. Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment voulu tenir compte de la réponse du wookie quand elle avait décrété devoir récupérer quelques affaires dans son ancien refuge. Elle avait promis de faire vite et de revenir avant la tombée de la nuit. Chewie avait grogné en gesticulant, signifiant qu'il souhaitait l'accompagner. Elle avait rétorqué qu'il devait rester pour préparer le cargo à recevoir les réfugiés sans parler de la réparation de la nouvelle fuite apparue dans le motivateur. Elle avait ensuite enfourché le vieux speeder stocké dans la cale du vaisseau et avait filé à la hâte. Sachant qu'elle devait retourner sur Jakku, Rey avait enfilé ses anciens vêtements de lin, et emporté dans son sac son turban, ses vieilles lunettes, et bien sûr, son bâton.

Le ciel avait déjà pris une teinte pourpre et le grand soleil de feu frôlait presque la ligne des dunes quand elle était arrivée près de l'épave du _TB-TT_ impérial. Le vent du soir était en train de se rafraîchir et c'est avec une émotion soudaine que la jeune femme pénétra dans le vieux tétrapode de combat par la trappe ventrale. Toute sa vie avait été laissée ici : le petit pot contenant des fleurs séchées était toujours là. Son hamac. Son vieux casque de pilote posé sur la paillasse. Sa petite poupée de chiffon sur l'étagère près de son assiette et de sa timbale en fer-blanc. Les odeurs de rouille, de graisse et de ferraille lui rappelèrent instantanément qu'elle était de retour dans le seul endroit qui lui ait jamais vraiment appartenu. Après la mort du vieux Davon, tenancier de la taverne de l'avant-poste de Niima et la reprise de l'établissement par Bongen Bin, ce dernier l'avait tout bonnement jetée dehors. Il n'avait plus eu besoin qu'elle aide à servir les clients comme elle le faisait depuis que ses parents l'avaient laissée sur Jakku. Les droïdes étaient bien plus endurants, efficaces et économiques. Alors, âgée de seulement treize ans, elle avait dû non seulement trouver un nouvel endroit pour dormir mais aussi trouver comment gagner sa ration quotidienne de polyamidon et de végéviande. Rey n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. Récupérer des pièces d'épaves était tout ce qu'il y avait à faire sur cette planète. Et elle ne pouvait pas partir. Ses parents allaient venir la chercher. Elle devait les attendre.

Son regard se posa sur le mur métallique recouvert de petites marques verticales alignées les unes à la suite des autres. Deux-mille- cent-quatre-vingt-dix-huit traits exactement. Elle sentit ses larmes monter et déglutit péniblement. Bon sang, elle devenait de plus en plus émotive ces temps-ci. Elle essuya ses joues encore sèches d'un revers de la main, prit une profonde inspiration et attrapa la poupée pour la glisser dans le sac pendant contre sa cuisse.

Ses parents l'avaient laissée sur cette planète.

 _Des parias._

Ils l'avaient vendue pour acheter à boire.

Elle avait encore du mal à le croire.

 _Ils sont morts. Ils sont enterrés dans une fosse commune dans le désert de Jakku._

A l'instant où Leia avait parlé de Maz et de la planète désertique perdue aux confins de la Bordure Intérieure, cette idée fixe ne l'avait plus quittée : découvrir la vérité.

Après l'annonce de leur départ sur Jakku, Rey s'était dirigée d'un pas décidé vers sa chambre quand elle avait senti une main l'agripper par le bras.

-Qu'est-ce que tu manigances ? avait lâché Finn alors face à elle.

Elle s'était dégagée de l'étreinte de son ami et avait fit mine de ne pas comprendre de quoi il parlait.

-Quoi ? Mais rien ! Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, nous devons sauver ces gens et récupérer au passage…

-Oui j'ai entendu, l'avait coupée Finn. Mais Rey, c'est de retourner sur Jakku dont on parle. Et ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas une idée derrière la tête parce que je commence à te connaitre par cœur et…

La jeune femme avait pivoté et continué son chemin sans un mot en laissant l'ex-stormtrooper en plan dans le couloir.

Bien sûr que Finn avait compris. Elle n'avait pas hésité à lui raconter ce que Ben lui avait appris sur ses parents dans la salle du trône et il savait très bien que cette révélation l'avait touchée en plein cœur.

A présent elle fonçait à toute vitesse sur le speeder en direction de Niima. Elle avait caché son visage derrière ses lunettes, la tête enroulée dans son turban. La nuit était son alliée. Elle pria pour que Chewie ne panique pas et ne se lance pas à sa recherche. Elle savait exactement où se rendre.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'entrée de l'avant-poste, elle gara son engin derrière un regroupement de tentes de marchands et le camoufla sous une bâche qu'elle trouva traînant au sol. Les flambeaux étaient allumés et les ombres des ferrailleurs braillant pour certains, titubant pour d'autres, s'agitaient derrière les tentures sales de poussière qui balisaient le chemin jusqu'à la taverne. Rey longea les étals vides à cette heure tardive et s'éloigna en direction de l'ouest. Son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine comme si elle venait de courir comme une dératée. Pourtant, elle se forçait à marcher calmement, traversant le terrain vague sur lequel étaient parqués les vaisseaux des marchands. Ce même terrain vague où elle et Finn avaient volé le _Faucon Millénium_. Elle retira ses lunettes et dénoua son turban en passant devant l'épave d'une vieille navette _T6_ en cours de démantèlement. Puis elle arriva près d'un petit muret de pierre qui délimitait un rectangle de sable et de sol rocailleux d'une centaine de mètres carrés.

Le ciel d'encre surplombait à présent les dunes tel un grand voilage dardé de points scintillants. Les deux lunes d'un blanc laiteux, pareilles à des globes oculaires cosmiques, n'éclairaient que faiblement les pas mal assurés de la jeune femme alors qu'elle pénétrait dans le périmètre de la fosse commune. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment pris la peine de venir ici. Elle savait que certains ferrailleurs, suite à des altercations funestes avec des clients mécontents, avaient fini enterrés ici. Mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que…

Elle examina la surface boursouflée par endroit du sol aride à ses pieds. Pas de pierres tombales. Pas de noms. Pas de fleurs. Juste des trous creusés à même le sol et ces corps invisibles recouverts de terre stérile mêlée au sable chaud. Elle ne voulait toujours pas croire ce qu'avait dit Ben. Même si au fond d'elle-même, quelque chose lui murmurait qu'il avait raison. Mais elle devait en être sûre. Pour pouvoir « Tuer le passé » comme il l'avait répété à deux reprises. Elle aussi portait depuis trop longtemps ce fardeau dont elle avait besoin de se libérer pour avancer et embrasser sa nouvelle destinée, quelle qu'elle soit.

Elle jeta un dernier regard vers le sol puis vers les deux lunes pleines au-dessus de sa tête avant de faire demi-tour et de se diriger à présent vers le comptoir d'Unkar Plutt.

OooooooO

Le crolute était-il au courant que les deux gardes qu'il embauchait pour garder l'entrée de sa boutique étaient visiblement peu dignes de confiance? Ils étaient saouls et endormis avec leurs blasters en main, le premier affalé sur un tabouret le dos reposant contre le mur et le deuxième cuvant son alcool bon marché plié en deux sur un banc de l'autre côté de la porte. La scène arracha un sourire à la jeune femme qui s'approcha de celui de gauche à pas feutrés. Rey reconnut un dénommé Tarsim qui ne broncha pas d'un pouce quand elle lui tapota la poitrine à trois reprises du bout de son bâton. L'autre ronflait comme un moteur de char à répulsion. Rey fit le tour et se faufila entre les tentures décousues. Le comptoir de Plutt était fermé mais elle savait que la grande baraque construite en dur juste derrière lui servait de demeure. Elle se retrouva en face de la porte close. Elle envisagea d'utiliser un pied de biche rouillé qui traînait près du comptoir pour tenter de forcer la serrure quand elle tenta dans un premier temps d'actionner tout simplement la poignée. Ce n'était pas verrouillé. Rey leva les yeux au ciel en guise de remerciement silencieux. Pourtant, la jeune femme n'avança pas. Quelque chose clochait. Unkar Plutt était tout sauf négligeant et Rey aperçut alors le faisceau bleuté à peine visible à ses pieds. Un système d'alarme. Elle enjamba le laser et pénétra dans la pièce. Le souffle rauque du crolute s'échappait régulièrement de son corps massif étendu sur une grande paillasse au fond sur la gauche. Rey se rapprocha et se planta devant lui. Sur la table près de son lit, des dizaines de sachets de portions étaient entassées pêle-mêle. Rey eut un haut-le-cœur. Mais soudain, la jeune femme tourna la tête. Les expirations bruyantes avaient cessé et Unkar Plutt la fixait avec des yeux qu'elles ne lui avaient jamais vus aussi ronds. Il avait la bouche ouverte, prêt à crier, quand, par pur réflexe, Rey leva la main dans sa direction et chuchota d'une voix précipitée.

-Tu ne vas pas crier ! Tu ne vas pas dire un mot et rester immobile !

Le crolute se figea telle une statue grotesque, en équilibre instable sur un bras, à moitié levé sur sa paillasse. Il était à présent paralysé.

Rey se détendit un peu, constatant que le pouvoir qu'elle avait expérimenté sur le stormtrooper dans la salle d'interrogatoire du _Finalizer_ venait de fonctionner à nouveau. Elle inspira profondément et abaissa son bras. Elle posa alors sur Unkar Plutt un regard déterminé.

-Tu vas répondre sans mentir à toutes les questions que je vais te poser, ordonna-t-elle.

-Je vais répondre sans mentir à toutes les questions que tu vas me poser, répéta le crotule sur un ton mécanique.

Rey inspira profondément avant de continuer.

-Dis-moi la vérité au sujet de mes parents.

OoooooO

 **9 jours après la bataille de Crait- A bord du** _ **Finalizer**_

Kylo était assis sur sa banquette face à la baie vitrée. Comme d'habitude, se perdre dans l'observation des milliards d'étoiles constellant le vide de l'espace était un moyen efficace d'apaiser son esprit agité. Ça et le silence. Il repensait à la réaction de Viri Pax quelques heures plus tôt. Le zabrak avait toujours été le plus fanatique de ses chevaliers. Après leur révolte contre Luke, sa dévotion au Côté Obscur avait été totale et sans retenue. Il ne jurait que par la doctrine Sith et avait élevé les anciens seigneurs noirs au rang de modèles à suivre voire même au rang de dieux. Aucune incertitude ne semblait jamais avoir ébranlé ses convictions. Et pour cela, Kylo l'enviait. Pourtant il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le laisser le défier de la sorte. Il était Maître des chevaliers de Ren et le moindre signe de faiblesse lui serait fatal. Du Côté Obscur, Il n'y avait pas de place pour la faiblesse. Snoke le lui avait répété assez souvent. Aussitôt, il s'en voulut de ressasser encore le souvenir de ce vieillard tyrannique. Et alors qu'il s'évertuait à le chasser de ses pensées, le fil de ses méditations le conduisit à nouveau vers elle…

 _Rey._

Il soupira et son cœur se retrouva soudain prisonnier dans une gangue de glace. Bizarrement, cette sensation lui arracha un sourire triste. La pilleuse d'épaves, si elle avait été là, aurait surement trouvé une répartie cinglante à lui jeter à la figure, évoquant probablement le fait que les monstres comme lui étaient dépourvus de cœur.

Pourtant, depuis plusieurs jours, le ressentiment qu'il avait éprouvé à l'encontre de la jeune femme s'était progressivement évaporé pour laisser place à une douce amertume. Bien sûr elle l'avait rejeté. Ils l'avaient tous fait. Pourquoi en aurait-il été autrement pour elle. Elle n'était pas intéressée par Kylo Ren. Seul Ben Solo comptait. Elle avait refusé sa main et son offre de gouverner la galaxie avec lui. Les paroles qu'il avait prononcées ce jour-là dans la salle du trône l'avaient surpris lui-même. Il avait baissé sa garde. Tout cela parce que, juste après qu'il ait frappé Snoke, elle l'avait regardé pendant un instant comme personne ne l'avait jamais regardé auparavant : avec de la gratitude dans les yeux. A ce moment précis, il avait eu envie de la toucher à nouveau.

Puis les gardes prétoriens avaient attaqué. Rey et lui avaient lutté ensemble, côte à côte. Alors qu'il était en difficulté, elle lui avait lancé le sabre de Luke et il était venu à bout du dernier soldat rouge. Encore haletant de l'effort fourni et les yeux rivés sur la pilleuse d'épaves, une certitude implacable l'avait frappé de plein fouet. Il voulait tout partager avec elle. Ensemble, rien ne pourrait les arrêter. Elle était son avenir. La vision qu'il avait eue dans la hutte sur Ahch-To n'était pas une chimère furtive. Il lui avait alors proposé de partager son monde. En tendant sa main vers elle, il lui avait implicitement offert ce cœur qu'elle pensait qu'il n'avait pas. Le cœur de Kylo Ren.

Elle n'en avait juste pas voulu.

Le bip discret de son datapad résonna soudain dans la pièce et Ren tourna la tête vers la petite table où l'appareil était posé. La fenêtre annonçant qu'un visiteur venait de se présenter à la porte de ses quartiers s'était ouverte et le visage de Sylla apparut sur l'écran.

Kylo tourna la tête vers la porte et hésita un instant avant de finalement activer la commande d'ouverture à l'aide de la Force.

Il vit alors la silhouette féline de la jeune femme entrer et traverser la pièce lascivement pour venir le rejoindre. Elle contourna l'extrémité de la banquette et vint se planter devant lui. Elle portait une combinaison anthracite qui moulait son corps de sirène à la perfection. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés et ses yeux ourlés de khôl noir.

Lorsqu'elle posa ses prunelles sombres sur lui, Ren leva la tête et soutint son regard avec calme. Il demeura stoïque, ne laissant absolument rien transparaître. Pourtant, intérieurement, une multitude d'émotions contradictoires se bousculaient. Il était le Maître des chevaliers de Ren et le plus puissant utilisateur de la Force du vaisseau. Il ne devait pas se laisser submerger.

-Tu m'as manqué, souffla simplement la brune longiligne en avançant d'un pas vers lui.

Raté. Kylo Ren fut le premier à détourner les yeux. Il se leva brusquement pour se diriger vers la petite salle d'entraînement qui jouxtait son immense chambre à coucher.

La pièce était spacieuse et tout un panel d'armes blanches était accroché sur un des murs à droite de l'entrée. Un droïde à forme humaine, à qui il manquait le bras droit et qui semblait avoir passé de mauvais moments en compagnie du nouveau Leader Suprême, se tenait immobile au milieu de la salle. Kylo détacha sa large ceinture et ôta sa veste pour la déposer sur un banc dans le coin. Le haut dépourvu de manches qu'il portait sous son éternelle tunique noire collait à son torse massif tel une seconde peau et laissait à présent apparaître la pâleur de ses épaules et de ses bras puissants.

Sylla, qui l'avait suivi, s'était arrêtée sur le seuil. Appuyée contre le chambranle, elle dévorait des yeux le corps parfaitement musclé du chef du Premier Ordre.

La jeune femme passa sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure et resta plantée là, à l'observer sans un mot.

-Que veux-tu Sylla ? demanda-t-il soudain.

-Tu as bien fait de remettre Viri à sa place.

Pour seule réponse, Kylo se saisit d'un bâton à double lame et se dirigea lentement vers le pauvre robot.

-Tu sais très bien que nous te sommes tous dévoués. Nous te suivrons, où que tu ailles et quoi que tu fasses, décréta la jeune femme.

Kylo fit tournoyer l'arme au-dessus de lui et porta un coup violent sur la tête de son souffre-douleur humanoïde, faisant voler le haut de son crâne à travers la pièce.

Sylla n'y tint plus. Elle avança vers lui et posa une main sur son épaule alors qu'il s'apprêtait à porter un nouveau coup. Il stoppa net son geste et pivota vers elle. Ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau face à face. Très lentement, elle commença à faire glisser la fermeture éclair de sa combinaison. Kylo suivit des yeux les doigts de la guerrière brune qui descendaient inexorablement, dévoilant progressivement la naissance de ses seins, puis le reste, jusqu'à ce que la peau satinée de son ventre soit exposée. D'un geste langoureux, elle dégagea une épaule, puis une autre, fit glisser la combinaison de long de ses bras, de ses hanches puis de ses cuisses. Le vêtement se retrouva bientôt chiffonné à ses pieds. Elle se débarrassa également de ses bottes et se retrouva à présent entièrement nue devant lui. Elle libéra ensuite ses chevilles de l'étoffe à terre sans le quitter des yeux une seconde. Kylo lâcha son arme qui tomba avec fracas sur le sol.

-Sylla… murmura-t-il, le visage toujours figé et impassible.

Lorsqu'elle avança encore pour se coller contre lui et poser ses lèvres brûlantes sur sa pomme d'Adam, il ne bougea toujours pas. Il se contenta de fermer les yeux et essaya de maîtriser sa respiration. Sa température corporelle venait de monter en flèche.

-Je n'ai jamais pu oublier cette nuit-là sur Korriban, susurra-t-elle alors qu'elle posait à présent ses mains à plat sur les pectoraux de Kylo.

Elle les fit ensuite descendre le long de son torse.

-Je t'en prie, laisse-toi aller, soupira-t-elle. Snoke n'est plus là pour nous empêcher d'être ensemble.

Lui non plus n'avait pas oublié cette nuit dans le palais de Snoke. C'était la première fois qu'il goûtait aux plaisirs charnels. Et ce fut d'ailleurs la seule et unique fois. Par la suite, le seigneur noir leur avait formellement interdit de recommencer après les avoir sévèrement punis. Le vieillard s'était arrangé pour renforcer son emprise psychique sur Kylo et éloigner cette femme de son apprenti le plus possible.

Sylla se mit à genoux devant lui. Elle dégrafa le pantalon de Ren et commença à le faire descendre lentement sur le haut de ses cuisses. Puis, sans pudeur aucune, elle fit glisser également son sous-vêtement. Son sexe pleinement érigé se retrouva devant la bouche gourmande et entrouverte de la jeune femme. Il savait pertinemment ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire. Pourtant, il en décida autrement. Il agrippa ses épaules pour la relever et alla la plaquer rudement contre le mur métallique juste derrière. Elle hoqueta sous l'impact. Collé contre elle, il la dominait à présent de toute sa hauteur et Sylla afficha un sourire satisfait. Il la retourna sans plus de ménagement et elle fut piégée face à la cloison glacée. Il savait très bien que la belle brune était dangereuse. Le Côté Obscur lui avait fait don de facultés exceptionnelles. Si le pouvoir de persuasion des utilisateurs de la Force n'était en général efficace que sur les esprits faibles, elle, était capable de manipuler la volonté de n'importe qui, y compris celle de ses semblables. Kylo ne pouvait se permettre de perdre le contrôle. Il érigea donc une barrière impénétrable autour de son esprit tandis qu'il contemplait à présent la splendide chute de reins de la femme sur le point de se donner à lui sans retenue.

Il avait honte de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire mais la vague sombre de désir qui était en train de l'engloutir l'empêchait de penser correctement. Il pressa son bas-ventre contre les fesses de la jeune femme et glissa un genou entre ses jambes pour faire en sorte que ses cuisses s'écartent un peu plus. A son contact, elle se cambra et s'inclina légèrement vers l'avant, les deux mains à plat sur le mur pour se stabiliser.

Kylo ferma les yeux. Instantanément, le visage de Rey se dessina devant ses paupières closes. Il eut alors un moment d'hésitation. Sylla sentit sa réticence et la main de la brune vint se poser sur sa cuisse pour l'inviter à poursuivre. Elle s'était mise à haleter. Les doigts fébriles de Ren firent glisser les cheveux de la jeune femme par-dessus son épaule pour dégager son cou. Il se demanda si les mèches légèrement cuivrées de Rey étaient aussi soyeuses que celles de Sylla. Il en était persuadé. Lorsqu'il s'inclina pour embrasser la base de sa nuque, collant son torse puissant contre le dos nu de l'amazone, cette dernière laissa échapper un gémissement rauque. Kylo sentit sur ses lèvres la saveur épicée de sa peau. Il reconnut le parfum puissant de ces huiles pour le corps que les femmes utilisent sur Verda, la planète d'origine de Sylla.

Il ne put alors s'empêcher de se remémorer l'odeur de Rey. Elle était plus subtile. Une odeur de sable chaud, de vent et de cuir. Lorsqu'il l'avait interrogée sur _Starkiller_ et qu'il s'était penché sur elle pour lire dans son esprit, la fragrance émanant de son corps avait marqué sa mémoire à jamais. Il s'était aussi demandé d'où provenait cette touche fleurie qui se dégageait de ses cheveux. Cela lui avait rappelé les vastes prairies de Naboo au milieu desquelles il avait jadis couru, étant enfant, alors que sa mère rendait visite à la reine.

La croupe de Sylla, collée contre son sexe dur le ramena à la réalité. Elle était pantelante et totalement offerte à présent. Ses mains agrippèrent les seins fermes et opulents de sa partenaire et commencèrent à les malaxer doucement. Ils avaient du mal à tenir entièrement dans ses paumes et il sentit la pointe des tétons durcir sous ses doigts. Il était persuadé que les petits seins de Rey auraient été engloutis par ses mains gigantesques. Il avait brièvement mémorisé les courbes de sa poitrine menue à travers le drapé de sa tunique alors qu'elle était inconsciente sur sa chaise d'interrogatoire. Puis elle s'était réveillée et il avait ôté son masque pour être instantanément ébloui par ses iris bruns clairs cernés de vert. Au contraire, les prunelles obscures de Sylla se fondaient totalement avec le noir de ses pupilles et ressemblaient à deux puits sans fond prêts à engloutir la moindre particule de lumière.

La femme chevalier frémissait d'impatience. Lui-même prit conscience que dès qu'ils allaient commencer, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Cela faisait des années qu'il s'interdisait de céder à l'appel de la chair. Snoke avait occupé la moindre parcelle de son esprit depuis qu'il était devenu son apprenti. Le vieillard avait été au courant de ses pensées les plus secrètes, de ses désirs les plus profonds et l'avait privé sciemment de toute forme d'intimité. Il l'avait manipulé comme une marionnette. Mais plus maintenant.

Sylla frissonna. D'un unique coup de rein, Kylo la pénétra. La délicieuse intrusion la fit gémir de plus belle. Une des mains du chevalier de Ren quitta sa poitrine pour venir caresser la petite boule de chair qui pulsait déjà entre les jambes de la jeune femme. Elle était chaude et humide. Le chevalier noir se mit à aller et venir en elle de plus en plus vite tout en continuant à torturer son clitoris palpitant. Elle ne put alors se retenir de haleter de plus en plus fort. La voix de Kylo vint se joindre à la sienne. Il accéléra encore le rythme. L'extase montait par vagues, plus forte que tout.

-Ren !

Sylla venait de hurler dans un râle de plaisir alors que ses jambes se dérobaient sous elle et qu'il avait agrippé sa taille pour l'empêcher de s'écrouler à ses pieds. Mais tout ce que lui avait cru entendre était la voix de Rey.

 _Ben…_

Elle était là. Avec lui. Contre lui. C'était elle qui haletait sous ses assauts désespérés pour atteindre la jouissance, c'était son sexe chaud et étroit qui enserrait le sien jusqu'à l'agonie, qui gémissait de plaisir sous ses doigts avides de la combler…

Le cœur de Kylo était en flammes. Il était au bord du gouffre. Sylla était encore tremblante entre ses bras. Soudain, il explosa en elle en longs jets brûlants et il fut instantanément envahi par un flot de plaisir puissant, une de ces mains rejoignant la sienne contre le mur pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Il se retint in-extremis de hurler à haute voix le prénom qu'il savait ne pas être celui de la femme debout contre lui. Mais son cri muet se perdit à travers les méandres de la Force alors qu'il tentait vainement de reprendre son souffle.

Ce qu'il ne sut jamais, c'est qu'à l'autre bout de la galaxie, sur une planète désertique, dans la couchette exiguë d'un vieux cargo corellien, une jeune pilleuse d'épaves se réveillait en sursaut. Elle était en nage, le cœur au bord de l'implosion et les joues en feu. Une onde d'extase était partie de son bas-ventre pour faire vibrer chaque cellule de son corps. Une voix lointaine venait aussi de crier son prénom. Une voix qui lui semblait étrangement familière.

OoooooO


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

 **10 jours après la bataille de Crait- Jakku- Bordure Intérieure :**

Rey fut réveillée par des tambourinements répétés à la porte de sa cabine. Elle eut du mal à émerger et se leva péniblement.

-Oui ! C'est bon, j'arrive ! grommela-t-elle d'une voix enrouée.

Elle entendit les grognements de Chewie derrière la paroi métallique et les pas lourds du Wookiee s'éloignant finalement dans le couloir du vaisseau. Elle avait dormi toute habillée et on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'elle était pleinement reposée.

Après son retour dans le _Faucon_ au milieu de la nuit, elle avait peiné à trouver le sommeil et ce dernier avait été parsemé de rêves étranges. Quelques minutes seulement après s'être assoupie, elle s'était retrouvée assise sur sa couchette, les yeux hagards, le souffle court et le corps tremblant. Elle avait commencé à paniquer. Elle ne se rappelait de rien mis à part cette voix qu'elle avait reconnue instantanément comme étant celle de Ben et cette sensation de plaisir intense qui avait explosé en elle à la manière d'une supernova. Son esprit avait eu du mal à analyser la situation. Pourtant, elle avait dû rapidement se rendre à l'évidence: ce qu'elle venait de ressentir n'était rien d'autre qu'un orgasme. C'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait sans qu'elle ne l'ait elle-même provoqué. Elle n'éprouvait d'habitude aucune honte à se remémorer les caresses intimes qu'elle se prodiguait durant ses nuits de solitude sur Jakku. C'était alors le seul moyen de trouver un peu de réconfort et de bien-être au milieu du vide sidéral de sa pauvre vie misérable. Pourtant, ce qu'elle avait ressenti ici était différent. Comme si elle avait éprouvé les sensations de quelqu'un d'autre. Avait-elle fantasmé sur lui dans son sommeil ? Était-il parvenu à ranimer le lien qui les unissait via la Force ? L'avait-il… touchée alors qu'elle était endormie ? Elle savait qu'il était désormais possible d'établir un contact physique avec lui mais elle ignorait si, à des milliers d'années-lumière d'elle, Ben pouvait agir alors qu'elle n'était même pas consciente. Assaillie par toutes ces questions, elle avait tenté tant bien que mal de se rassurer et de se rendormir. Mais ses méninges s'étaient remises à fonctionner à plein régime, tentant vainement d'assimiler la multitude de révélations auxquelles elle avait été confrontée au cours de sa petite virée à Niima.

Bref. Elle avait passé une nuit épouvantable.

C'était à présent le matin et Rey se frotta le visage à deux mains pour tenter de remettre en ordre ses pensées. Le léger ronronnement de la ventilation de sa cabine la ramena au temps présent. Dans quelques minutes, elle allait revoir Maz. Elle se leva finalement et se dirigea vers le petit lavabo niché dans l'angle, à gauche de sa couchette. Elle s'aspergea le visage avant de réajuster sa tunique. Accroché à sa ceinture, le petit sac de cuir pendait toujours contre sa cuisse. Elle posa la main dessus comme pour vérifier que son contenu était encore là. Elle releva ensuite la tête et le petit miroir mural au-dessus du point d'eau lui renvoya un reflet peu flatteur. Elle avait une mine affreuse. Elle inspira profondément, attrapa son bâton, posa quelques secondes les yeux sur la petite poupée de chiffon posée au coin de sa couchette et sortit de sa cabine d'un pas décidé.

OoooooO

Maz Kanata était toujours la même petite bonne femme dure-à-cuire que Rey avait rencontrée il y a quelques mois de cela sur Takodana. La destruction de son point de ravitaillement par le Premier Ordre n'avait en rien altéré sa fougue et son caractère bien trempé. Pourtant une chose avait changé : elle ne souhaitait plus rester à l'écart, tapie dans l'ombre, et voulait être à présent au cœur de l'action. Elle avait pris la tête de ce qu'elle appelait la « Maz Squad », un groupe d'une trentaine de mercenaires et pirates de l'espace prêts à lutter jusqu'à la mort pour anéantir le Premier Ordre.

Ils avaient effectué plusieurs raids éclairs contre des avant-postes stratégiques et des installations ennemies. C'était, bien sûr, insuffisant pour mettre à bas la puissante organisation mais Maz pouvait quand même se vanter d'être devenue une véritable épine dans le pied de ce cher Hux.

Les premières lueurs de l'aube venaient juste de percer à l'horizon. Le vaisseau de Maz avait atterri tout près du _Faucon Millénium_ , au cœur de la vieille carcasse abandonnée du vaisseau impérial choisie comme lieu de rendez-vous. Lorsque la rampe s'était abaissée, la vingtaine de mineurs rescapés sortirent les premiers. Ils étaient en piteux état. Certains étaient blessés. La gorge de Rey se serra et elle eut immédiatement une pensée pour Rose. Leurs vêtements n'étaient plus que des guenilles et ils étaient d'une maigreur extrême. Elle les exhorta à monter à bord du _Faucon_. Alors que les mineurs passaient devant elle, tous lui adressèrent des hochements de têtes et des regards empreints de gratitude. Certains la saluèrent en souriant et une vieille femme vint lui serrer la main en silence. Ces gens étaient brisés. Ils étaient brisés mais libres à présent. Et ils allaient se reconstruire. Douloureusement mais lentement. Rey y veillerait. Elle s'en fit la promesse.

La jeune fille se précipita soudain pour aller soutenir un jeune garçon qui avait du mal à avancer et le confier aux bons soins de Chewie. Ce dernier souleva l'enfant du sol comme s'il ne pesait rien.

Maz apparut enfin en haut de la rampe. Derrière elle, se tenaient cinq membres de son équipage. Les trois du fond portaient des caisses remplies de minerai haysien.

-Chewie ! s'exclama-t-elle, prête à fondre sur le Wookiee comme une abeille sur un pot de confiture.

En voyant la petite bonne femme dévaler le pont métallique, ce dernier opéra un brusque demi-tour accompagné d'un grognement embarrassé avant de se précipiter à l'intérieur du _Faucon_ avec son petit protégé dans les bras.

-Toujours aussi timide, mon bel étalon ! ajouta-t-elle en renonçant à le poursuivre et en venant se planter devant Rey.

Elle jeta un dernier regard malicieux en direction du couloir que Chewie venait d'emprunter pour disparaître.

-Mais je suis patiente, gloussa-t-elle.

Elle se retourna enfin vers la pilleuse d'épaves et lui adressa un signe de la tête en attrapant sa main pour la serrer dans la sienne.

-Je suis contente de te revoir mon enfant. Et je suis aussi contente que tu aies pu retrouver Luke.

-Luke est mort, Maz.

-Je sais. Mais crois-le ou non, Rey, rien ni personne ne meurt jamais vraiment.

Le dernier mineur venait d'embarquer à bord du cargo corellien et les compagnons de Maz, armés jusqu'aux dents et visiblement nerveux, commencèrent à remonter dans leur propre vaisseau. L'un d'entre eux s'approcha des deux femmes.

-Où est-ce que vous les emmenez ? demanda le colosse aux cheveux rouges hirsutes.

La main libre de Maz se leva pour lui intimer de se taire.

-Moins nous en saurons, moins la Résistance courra de risques, Zikko.

Le grand gaillard tourna les talons sans rien ajouter. Maz fit ensuite signe à la jeune femme de la suivre et toutes deux allèrent s'asseoir non loin de là sur un vieux compresseur pour continuer leur conversation.

-As-tu trouvé ce que tu cherchais sur Ahch-To ? reprit-elle. Leia m'a dit que Luke s'était retiré là-bas.

Elle avait plongé ses petits yeux perçant dans ceux de Rey. La pilleuse d'épaves soutint son regard avec détermination.

-Il n'a pas souhaité devenir mon mentor.

-Je m'en doutais, trancha Maz. Mais si tu crois que tu n'as rien appris durant le temps que tu as passé sur l'île, tu te trompes. Luke a fait de cet endroit son purgatoire pour ressasser ses erreurs passées sans parvenir à trouver la paix. Pendant tout ce temps, il a renié la Force.

-Comment êtes-vous au courant de cela ? ne put alors s'empêcher de demander Rey de plus en plus circonspecte.

-La Force m'a envoyé une vision de lui quelques années après qu'il ait décidé de disparaître. Ne me demande pas pourquoi. Je ne le sais pas moi-même. Et tout ce que tu as pu découvrir sur lui, là-bas, je l'ai ressenti à travers cette vision. Son désarroi. Ses regrets et ses remords. Je l'ai vu, errant sur cette île perdue au milieu de l'océan.

-Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir prévenus sur Takodana ? Pourquoi ne pas en avoir informé la Résistance ?

\- Pour leur dire quoi ? Que Luke Skywalker avait décidé de tourner le dos à la cause ? Qu'il avait renoncé à se battre et qu'il préférait rester tapi sur un rocher au milieu de nulle part ? De plus, à l'époque, j'ignorais qu'il se cachait sur Ahch-To.

Rey soupira en fermant les yeux, ce qui incita Maz à continuer.

-Dès que je t'ai rencontré sur Takodana, j'ai senti ta détermination et la Force qui couvait en toi. Et dans les sous-sols du château, quand j'ai vu que le sabre de Luke t'avait appelée, j'ai su que tu serais peut-être la seule à pouvoir le convaincre de revenir.

-J'ai échoué, rétorqua la jeune femme. Et je n'ai quasiment rien appris là-bas. Et même quand j'ai pris le risque de m'aventurer dans cette grotte noyée par le Côté Obscur perdue au cœur de l'île, je n'y ai trouvé que le néant.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûre. Quelque chose a changé en toi. Je peux le sentir. Je pense que ce fut au contraire, pour toi, le lieu de toutes les révélations.

\- Je voulais des réponses sur mon passé et je n'en ai pas eu, la contredit Rey.

-Vraiment ? Et sur le futur ?

-Je ne comprends pas… bafouilla la jeune femme.

Rey fut encore une fois profondément troublée. La contrebandière semblait toujours tout savoir la concernant. Maz partit d'un petit rire.

\- J'ai mille-deux-cent-vingt-huit ans, ma petite. Et comme tu l'as compris, La Force et moi sommes de vieilles amies.

Le regard insistant de Maz exigeait une réponse. Rey comprit immédiatement qu'elle devait jouer cartes sur tables à présent. Les paroles que l'alien avait prononcées dans les soubassements du château lui revinrent instantanément en mémoire et prirent alors tout leur sens.

-Quand vous m'avez dit, sur Takodana, que ceux que j'attendais ne reviendraient jamais mais que quelqu'un d'autre pourrait le faire…

-Ce « quelqu'un d'autre » n'était pas Luke.

La voix de Maz était calme et posée. Rey ouvrit la bouche mais aucun mot ne parvint à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

-Tu sais de qui je voulais parler à présent. Et tu as raison de penser que Skywalker a fait une terrible erreur. Il a cru que tout était perdu, que le Côté Obscur avait gagné mais c'est faux. Tu as dû la sentir toi aussi… La part de lumière qui brille encore dans le cœur de Kylo Ren. Et tu as voulu le ramener. J'aurais fait la même chose. Ben Solo de retour du côté lumineux et c'est tout le Premier Ordre qui vacille.

La jeune femme approuva d'un hochement de tête.

-La première fois que j'ai senti le conflit en lui c'est quand il a fouillé dans mon esprit sur _Starkiller_ , expliqua Rey.

-Bien mal lui en a pris. Il a réveillé ce qui demeurait enfoui en toi depuis trop longtemps : ton aptitude à maîtriser la Force.

-J'ai pu lire en lui moi aussi…

-Tu n'es pas ressortie indemne de cette intrusion. Une sorte de transfert semble s'être opéré. Ben a reçu une formation de Jedi ET de Sith. C'est incroyable, mais tu sembles avoir « absorbé » certains de ces enseignements. C'est une explication plausible car je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un être sensible à la Force maîtrisant ses pouvoirs aussi vite.

Rey soupira. Elle réalisa que Maz avait surement raison.

-Un lien étrange s'est établi entre vous apparemment, continua la contrebandière.

-Mais j'ai échoué à le convaincre et j'ai compris trop tard que ce n'était qu'un piège tendu par Snoke. J'ai foncé sans réfléchir, rétorqua Rey.

-Et le piège semble s'être retourné contre lui, ricana Maz avant d'afficher à nouveau un air sérieux. Les liens qui se créent entre deux être sensibles à la Force sont très puissants. Pour être honnête, je n'ai pu être témoin de ce genre de chose qu'une fois dans ma vie, entre Leia et Luke, qui étaient jumeaux, comme tu le sais. Les liens familiaux induisent une connexion particulière, c'est évident. Mais peut-être que la compassion ou une forte empathie peuvent aussi être à l'origine d'une telle connexion. L'amour aussi serait…

Maz s'arrêta net de parler et Rey ne put faire autrement que de baisser les yeux au sol pour tenter de masquer la sensation de panique qui venait de s'emparer d'elle.

-Rey… souffla la petite alien, qui affichait à présent un visage stupéfait.

Le sable aux pieds de la pilleuse d'épaves n'avait jamais été aussi passionnant à regarder.

-Tu… tu as des sentiments pour lui.

 _Cartes sur table._

Rey pouvait toujours essayer de tromper son monde sur Arbra. Se répéter jour et nuit que Kylo Ren était un monstre, qu'il avait choisi de lui tourner le dos et de se livrer corps et âme aux ténèbres. Qu'il ne rêvait que de pouvoir et de destruction. Qu'il avait assassiné son père, failli tuer sa mère et tout ce qui restait de la Résistance… Qu'il était perdu. Qu'elle l'avait perdu. Que ce qu'elle continuait de ressentir au plus profond d'elle était irrationnel. Que c'était honteux et méprisable.

Mais, là, debout devant Maz, la vérité crue vint lui exploser à la figure et elle n'eut pas la force de lutter davantage. Et d'ailleurs les dernières paroles de l'alien n'étaient pas une question. Les larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues en guise d'aveu silencieux. Des larmes libératrices. Des larmes qui imploraient le pardon de tous ceux auxquels elle tenait. Elle avait l'impression de trahir tous ceux qui avaient foi en elle.

Elle raconta alors à Maz ce qui s'était vraiment passé sur Ahch-To et sur le _Supremacy_ tout comme elle l'avait fait avec Leia. Mais contrairement à la version rapportée à la générale, Rey fit part à Maz du trouble qu'avaient éveillé en elle ces moments furtifs passés avec Ben. Sa confusion alors que ses doigts étaient entrés en contact avec les siens. Son espoir fou, dans la salle du trône, qu'il puisse finalement choisir de revenir vers la lumière et son incommensurable déception quand il avait balayé cet espoir avec ces simples mots :

 _« Toutes ces vieilles choses doivent s'éteindre »._

-Je ne sais plus ce que je ressens à présent, avoua-t-elle enfin en essuyant son visage d'un revers de la main.

Elle attendit la réaction de la contrebandière avec appréhension. Cette dernière se gratta le front, l'air pensif et encore un peu sous le choc.

-Que dois-je faire, Maz? J'ai peur. Est-ce que je risque moi aussi de basculer vers le Côté Obscur ?

Le regard de la petite bonne femme venait de se voiler imperceptiblement.

-Je n'ai pas la réponse à cette question, soupira-t-elle. Mais tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu n'as pas encore découvert tout ton potentiel. J'en suis persuadée. C'est pour cela que Snoke avait peur de toi et qu'il a essayé de t'éliminer.

-A présent, je n'ai plus personne pour me guider. Uniquement de vieux livres et un sabre laser brisé. Mes parents m'ont vendue comme un vulgaire objet.

-Tu t'es rendue à Niima ? s'exclama Maz sur un ton de reproche.

La conversation venait soudain de prendre une toute autre direction.

-Je devais découvrir la vérité. Je suis allée voir Unkar Plutt hier soir. Ben a dit vrai. Mes parents étaient des ferrailleurs qui avaient l'habitude de faire affaire avec les pires crapules de Niima. Ils parcouraient les planètes voisines de Jakku afin de récupérer tout ce qui pouvait se vendre. Plutt a dit qu'ils se faisaient appeler Tark et Iona.

-Tark et Iona, répéta Maz, comme perdue dans ses pensées.

Rey sentit à nouveau les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais elle les refoula du mieux qu'elle put.

-J'ai essayé de fouiller au plus profond de mes souvenirs, de retrouver une image d'eux, de déterrer le moindre détail, pour mettre des visages sur ces prénoms que j'ai oubliés. Comment ai-je pu oublier leurs prénoms, Maz ?

Rey était sur le point de craquer. L'alien s'empressa de lui prendre la main à nouveau.

-Plutt m'a aussi dit qu'ils étaient la plupart du temps en manque. Alcool, drogue… Ils avaient l'habitude de passer leurs nuits à la taverne.

Rey avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, la poitrine comprimée dans un étau invisible et chacun de ses muscles commençaient à se pétrifier.

 _Ils t'ont vendue pour acheter à boire._

Oui, Ben avait raison. Elle avait attendu toute sa vie des gens qui l'avaient troquée contre une bouteille de tord-boyau bon marché ou une dose de glitterstim.

Rey repensa à la sensation de dégoût qui s'était emparée d'elle la veille.

Ses jambes s'étaient dérobées sous elle. Elle s'était rattrapée in-extremis à la table proche et avait senti que l'influence qu'elle exerçait sur la volonté de Plutt était en train de flancher. Le crotule avait cligné des yeux plusieurs fois prenant soudainement conscience qu'il agissait contre son gré.

Rey avait aspiré une grande goulée d'air avant de se reconcentrer. Elle avait demandé si quelqu'un d'autre les avait bien connus. Plutt avait évoqué un vieux contrebandier, réputé pour être aussi dealer. Il traînait encore souvent à la taverne et s'appelait Pandor. Refoulant du mieux qu'elle avait pu la sensation de nausée qui s'était emparée d'elle, la pilleuse d'épaves avait ordonné au crolute d'oublier tout ce qui venait de se passer et de se rendormir. Alors qu'Unkar s'était écroulé de tout son poids sur son lit crasseux, Rey était ressortie du baraquement en courant pour aller vomir le peu qu'elle avait dans l'estomac derrière la tente.

-J'ai retrouvé leur fournisseur de glitterstim, Pandor Tellis, à la taverne. Je l'ai entraîné dehors et je l'ai obligé à me révéler tout ce qu'il savait, continua-t-elle.

 _« Ta mère s'est mise à consommer comme ton père juste après ta naissance. Ils en voulaient toujours plus. Ils étaient presque devenus mes uniques clients. Ils auraient fait n'importe quoi pour une dose. Ton père a toujours été quelqu'un de particulier. Étrange, je dirais. Inquiétant même. Les autres ferrailleurs avaient un peu peur de lui. Je me rappelle d'un jour où, au milieu d'une bagarre, il a projeté Gert à travers la pièce en levant à peine le petit doigt. Du coup, plus personne ne lui a jamais cherché des noises. Un caractériel, je te dis. En plus, ça tournait pas très rond là-haut… Quelque chose le rongeait. C'est pour cela qu'il voulait du glitterstim. Il m'a dit un jour que c'était « pour calmer ses démons ». Je me demande encore comment ils ont fait pour s'occuper de toi alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas capables de tenir debout la plupart du temps. Et puis un jour, ils ne sont pas venus à notre rendez-vous à la taverne. Je ne les ai plus jamais revus. Un pirate de passage m'a appris plus tard qu'il les avait retrouvés mort dans une épave au nord du désert. Le gars s'est emparé de leur vaisseau et de leurs affaires. Le type était plutôt charitable car il a quand même pris la peine de les enterrer, pas loin d'ici. Du coup, comme il avait besoin d'un nouveau speeder et que justement j'en vendais un, il m'a payé avec cet objet récupéré dans une des poches de ton père. »_

Les yeux de Rey étaient à présent perdus dans le vide. Pendant qu'elle parlait à Maz, sa main avait inconsciemment plongé dans le petit sac de cuir accroché à sa ceinture et en avait sorti une broche dorée maculée de vert-de-gris. Elle tendit l'objet à l'alien qui l'examina attentivement. Le bijou était rond et l'estampille au centre ressemblait à une fleur stylisée aux lignes fines. A l'arrière, ce qui ressemblait à des lettres gravées étaient presque effacées.

Maz leva les yeux vers Rey et la dévisagea d'un air étonné.

-Tu dis que ton père gardait ça sur lui ?

Rey hocha la tête en guise d'affirmation.

-C'est ce que Pandor m'a dit. Il ne m'a pas menti, je l'ai lu dans son esprit. Apparemment, cela aurait pas mal de valeur. Il le gardait pour le vendre en cas de coup dur. J'ai déjà vu cet emblème sur un uniforme de pilote, dans une des carcasses de chasseur _N-1_ naboo crashé dans le désert. Si mes parents étaient ferrailleurs, ils ont dû trouver cette broche dans une épave sur une planète du système ou ici, sur Jakku.

-C'est impossible, déclara Maz.

L'air grave qu'elle affichait à présent éveilla une inquiétude soudaine chez la jeune femme.

-Pourquoi ? C'est bien l'emblème de la flotte naboo, non ?

-Non, mon enfant, trancha Maz. Cet emblème est celui du Conseil Royal. Un tel bijou ne peut être porté que par un haut-dignitaire du palais ou par le souverain de Naboo lui-même.

OoooooooooO

 **10 jours après la bataille de Crait- A bord du** _ **Finalizer**_

Armitage Hux avait toujours été un fervent partisan de l'ordre et de la discipline. Il éprouvait un plaisir non dissimulé à voir ses troupes bien rangées au garde à vous et à observer chaque subalterne occupé à accomplir consciencieusement la tâche qui lui avait été attribuée. Chaque droïde, chaque mécanicien, chaque officier avait un rôle bien précis à jouer au sein de la grande entreprise qu'était le Premier Ordre. Une machine bien huilée, efficace, toute puissante.

Il se tenait debout sur la passerelle vitrée surplombant le hangar numéro six du vaisseau quand il entendit derrière lui des bruits de pas se rapprocher pour venir stopper juste à côté de lui. Il n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour connaître l'identité de la personne qui venait ainsi troubler son si précieux moment de solitude. Un parfum subtil de fleurs exotiques vint lui caresser les narines et un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-J'espère que vous êtes bien installée et que vos retrouvailles avec notre cher Suprême Leader se sont déroulées comme vous l'espériez.

Quand il se décida à jeter un regard en coin à sa gauche, il se rendit compte que Sylla fixait elle aussi la fourmilière grouillante qui s'agitait en contrebas. Elle était immobile, les mains croisées dans le dos, en imitant la posture du militaire. Son visage demeurait sans expression malgré les paroles lourdes de sous-entendus de Hux. Un long silence s'installa alors avant que la brune ténébreuse ne se décide à parler à son tour.

-Vous le haïssez n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle sans fioriture.

Le secret de la survie de Hux, toutes ces années au service de seigneurs puissants et craints de tous, pouvait se résumer en deux mots : prudence et soumission.

Pourtant, depuis la mort de Snoke, quelque chose résonnait en lui qui menaçait de balayer ses belles résolutions. Il n'arrivait plus à contenir son ambition. Il sentait que la situation pouvait basculer en sa faveur et il allait tout tenter pour faire prendre aux événements la tournure qu'il espérait. Et il savait parfaitement comment parvenir à ses fins en cet instant précis.

-J'avoue que je n'approuve pas toujours les décisions de Ren et que je me pose encore beaucoup de questions sur la mort de Snoke, répondit-il.

-Vous l'avez effectivement bien fait comprendre lors de notre dernière entrevue. Vous êtes chanceux que Kylo ne vous ait pas éviscéré sur place.

-Il semblerait que je ne sois pas le seul à émettre quelques…réticences à obéir aveuglément au nouveau Suprême Leader.

Sylla daigna enfin tourner la tête vers lui.

-Vous voulez parler de Viri ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton amusé. Simple rivalité masculine. Il en a toujours été ainsi entre eux. Le pouvoir du plus fort. C'est dans la nature de tous les héritiers des Sith de vouloir toujours surpasser le maître.

Le front le Hux se plissa imperceptiblement. Venait-elle d'avouer à demi-mots qu'elle soupçonnait aussi Ren d'être responsable de la chute de Snoke ?

 _Prudence et soumission._

-Vous tous réunis êtes une force indéniable pour le Premier Ordre. Kylo envisage certainement de vous faire prendre une place importante à ses côtés. Les systèmes qui tomberont bientôt sous notre contrôle auront besoin d'avoir des gouverneurs à leurs têtes. En tous cas il serait dommage qu'il vous cantonne seulement à la direction de quelques escadrons de stormtroopers.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour notre avenir, Général Hux, rétorqua Sylla avec un sourire enjôleur.

-Oh mais je ne m'en fais pas pour vous, je veux juste m'assurer que rien ni personne ne vienne anéantir tout ce que le leader Snoke a eu tant de peine à rebâtir depuis la chute de l'Empire.

-La Résistance a été réduite à néant. Skywalker est mort et avec lui l'espoir de voir renaître l'Ordre Jedi. La Nouvelle République a été pulvérisée. Tous les systèmes sont affaiblis et désorganisés. Nous avons le pouvoir et les moyens de les faire plier sans la moindre résistance. Que peut-on encore craindre d'après vous ?

Hux prit une profonde inspiration avant de choisir judicieusement ses mots.

-Pas quoi… Qui. Je pense à cette fille qui semble être devenue la grande obsession de notre cher Kylo Ren.

L'amazone à ses côtés était vraiment fascinante. Si, comme il l'espérait, ses paroles étaient parvenues à l'intriguer un tant soit peu, elle n'en laissa rien paraître. Elle demeura immobile plusieurs secondes, le regard rivé sur les chasseurs parqués le long du hangar et le visage toujours calme et serein. Mais Hux comprit qu'il avait fait mouche quand elle ouvrit à nouveau la bouche pour demander d'un ton faussement détaché.

-Vous voulez parler de la pilleuse d'épaves qui a tué Snoke ?

Hux s'engouffra alors dans la brèche sans plus d'hésitation.

-Il l'a faite prisonnière sur Takodana et a souhaité l'interroger personnellement avant de la conduire à Snoke. Et non seulement il n'a rien pu en tirer mais quand il est sorti de la salle d'interrogatoire, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi troublé. Et miraculeusement, la fille a pu s'échapper peu de temps après.

-D'où la preuve de l'incompétence de vos hommes, Général, cracha soudain Sylla dont la façade de statue venait enfin de se craqueler imperceptiblement.

-Et la voilà qui revient, il y a de cela quelques jours, comme par magie, pour se jeter dans nos filets. Sans aucune raison. Étrange non ? Qu'est-elle venue faire sur le _Supremacy_ ? Ou plutôt qui est-elle venue retrouver ?

-Surement ses amis rebelles qui étaient apparemment sur le vaisseau eux aussi. On se demande à quoi pouvait bien servir votre chère…Phasma, c'est bien cela ? J'espère pour vous que vous allez lui trouver un remplaçant beaucoup plus efficace.

A l'évocation du nom de son ancienne acolyte, Hux n'eut plus aucune réticence à cracher son venin.

-Ren était en désaccord avec Snoke sur le sort de cette fille. Il voulait en faire son apprentie contre l'avis du Suprême Leader. Il disait qu'elle avait un potentiel incroyable, qu'elle était exceptionnelle. Apparemment, cette pilleuse d'épaves lui avait vraiment tapé dans l'œil.

Un craquement de verre fit soudain écho aux paroles de Hux. Le militaire se tut alors instantanément en constatant que la vitre, face à lui, venait de se fissurer de haut en bas. Sylla n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre mais son corps était à présent tendu comme un arc et ses poings serrés dans son dos. Armitage n'osait même plus respirer et crut, à ce moment précis, qu'il était allé trop loin.

Par excès de confiance, il avait négligé la prudence. Il fallait à présent tout miser sur la soumission. Il enchaîna alors sans attendre:

-Même si cette fille est détentrice de je ne sais quel pouvoir et a été capable de résister à la fois à Ren et à Snoke, elle est seule à présent. Elle ne pourra rien faire contre cinq chevaliers de Ren dévoués au Premier Ordre. Je dois reconnaître qu'elle possède un certain courage… Ou bien est-ce simplement de l'inconscience. Si elle et sa bande de vermines rebelles sont assez folles pour nous affronter à nouveau ou si elle persiste à contrecarrer nos plans, j'espère que le Suprême Leader sera prêt à renoncer à elle et décidera finalement de lui infliger le sort qu'elle mérite.

-Je me chargerai de lui arracher moi-même le cœur, Général Hux. Soyez-en sûr.

Les mots de Sylla transpiraient à présent la haine à l'état pur. La guerrière sombre ne prit même pas la peine d'adresser un dernier regard au militaire avant de pivoter pour s'élancer vers la sortie. Quand Hux se retrouva à nouveau seul, il se força à inspirer et expirer lentement afin de calmer son pauvre cœur qui frappait à tout rompre contre sa cage thoracique. Une goutte de sueur se mit à couler le long de sa tempe à la vue de la fissure gigantesque qui barrait à présent la vitre donnant sur le hangar . Il l'essuya prestement de sa main gantée. Il avait eu de la chance de ne pas avoir subi le même sort que cette pauvre paroi de verre. Son pouls reprit progressivement une cadence moins délirante et il put alors savourer ce qu'il considéra comme une première victoire.

OoooooO


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :**

 **15 jours après la bataille de Crait- A bord du** _ **Finalizer**_

« Monsieur, nous atteindrons Coruscant dans approximativement huit minutes. »

Le visage du sergent Datish s'effaça de l'holocom pour faire à nouveau place à la demi-douzaine de schémas techniques projetant un halo bleuté au sein de la semi-obscurité de la salle de réunion. Kylo Ren accueillit l'information avec indifférence, les yeux rivés sur les plans détaillés déployés devant lui et sur les visages intrigués des chevaliers de Ren assis chacun dans un siège tout autour de la table. Ne manquait que Sylla. Hux était présent lui aussi. C'est d'ailleurs le militaire qui, depuis une quinzaine de minutes, avait pris la parole au sein du nouveau conseil restreint et exposait les dernières avancées technologiques réalisées par leurs équipes de scientifiques.

-C'est une découverte extraordinaire, déclara le militaire avec enthousiasme. Nous allons faire un bond en avant phénoménal dans le domaine de l'armement.

Peu avant la fin de la construction de la base _Starkiller_ , les explorateurs du Premier Ordre envoyés aux confins de la galaxie avaient fait une intéressante découverte dans les régions inconnues : une planète d'apparence banale et habitable sur laquelle ils avaient, tout d'abord, pensé installer un nouveau centre de formation pour stormtroopers. Mais à leur grande surprise, l'étude approfondie des sous-sols avait révélé l'existence d'une multitude de gisements de cristaux kyber. Les mines de Lothal étaient quasiment épuisées ainsi que celles des quelques autres planètes ayant produit autrefois la précieuse source d'énergie. Ilum avait été sacrifiée pour devenir la base _Starkiller_. Et à présent il n'en restait plus rien. Cette planète prometteuse, baptisée Sato, était une véritable aubaine et assurait au Premier Ordre un nouveau monopole énergétique. Snoke y avait alors ordonné l'implantation d'un centre de recherche. La planète abritait également de nombreux canyons rocheux parsemés de grottes peu profondes. A l'intérieur de ces cavités, se trouvait un minerai étrange non répertorié. Et il s'avérait que ce minerai était capable d'amplifier considérablement la puissance des cristaux kyber lorsqu'on les combinait.

-Le minerai agit comme un catalyseur. Je vous passe les détails mais il semblerait que l'énergie que l'on pourrait tirer des cristaux associés au minerai dans les proportions adéquates serait multipliée par mille.

Le silence se fit autour de la table. Hux fut plutôt fier de son petit effet.

-Leader Suprême, osa-t-il alors, nous pourrions relancer la construction d'une nouvelle base _Starkiller_ en nous servant de cette planète. Snoke avait d'ailleurs commandé de nouveaux plans. Vous les avez devant vous en ce moment. Sato est de taille approximativement identique à celle d'Ilum et cette fois, nous ne commettrions pas les mêmes erreurs en…

-Non, le coupa Ren sur un ton sans équivoque.

Hux, interloqué, lui lança un regard indigné.

-Mais nous avons besoin…

-J'ai dit non, Général !

Cette fois, le regard glacé de Kylo transperça le militaire qui ferma la bouche aussi sec en ravalant sa salive.

-Je ne veux pas d'une nouvelle base _Starkiller_ , asséna-t-il. J'en veux cinq.

Hux crut un instant avoir mal entendu et le fixa avec des yeux ronds. Ren ne lui laissa pas le temps de se remettre de sa surprise.

-Pas des planètes. Des structures plus petites. Plus mobiles. Tout doit être fait pour qu'elles soient invulnérables donc il faut tout miser sur les champs énergétiques. Elles devront être de vrais vaisseaux de guerre en plus d'être des armes destructrices. Avec le minimum de personnel pour assurer leur bon fonctionnement. Ainsi, en cas de destruction, nous limiterions les pertes. Et puisque la puissance des cristaux kyber peut être amplifiée, inutile d'utiliser la Quintessence pour assurer leur puissance de feu. Nous avons tous vu quelles étaient les limites et les inconvénients d'une arme unique comme la base _Starkiller_ : trop d'énergie concentrée en un même endroit, un temps de rechargement trop long et la nécessité d'une étoile à épuiser à proximité. Je veux que ces armes soient des copies améliorées des Etoiles Noires du temps de l'Empire. Elles pourront agir de façon autonome pour les cibles réduites ou combiner leur puissance en encerclant l'objectif à détruire. Comme vous le dites si bien, Hux, tirons des leçons des erreurs du passé.

Le général était encore abasourdi par la nouvelle et peinait à trouver ses mots. Qui eut cru que Kylo Ren allait finalement avoir un tant soit peu de bon sens ?

-Comment avez-vous… commença Hux.

-Je suis tombé sur le rapport d'un de nos jeunes chercheurs qu'apparemment, ses supérieurs n'ont pas jugé bon de prendre au sérieux.

Hux grimaça.

-J'ai entendu parler en effet de l'idée extravagante de ce petit technicien. Les ingénieurs en chef ont jugé son projet irréalisable et trop coûteux.

-Moi je trouve son idée brillante. Je veux qu'il soit promu à la tête de toute l'équipe. Je veux des rapports sur l'avancée du projet régulièrement, ordonna Kylo.

-Mais cela va coûter une fortune ! Sans parler du Zersium à négocier et à faire extraire sur la planète Nag Ubdur!

-L'argent n'est pas un problème, annonça Ren alors que le _Finalizer_ sortait enfin de l'hyperespace.

La surface sombre constellée de milliards de points lumineux de Coruscant apparut derrière la baie vitrée. Elle offrait, vue de l'espace, un spectacle toujours aussi fascinant.

\- Sylla s'apprête à partir pour négocier de quoi financer nos opérations futures avec les cinq banques les plus importantes de Galactic City. Et vous savez à quel point elle peut se montrer convaincante. Je ne vous apprends pas non plus que nous disposons de ressources financières plus que suffisantes dans de nombreux comptes sur Coruscant. Snoke était un homme très prévoyant. Quant au Zersium, eh bien… Nous n'avons qu'à annexer la planète Nag Ubdur.

-Rien que ça ! hoqueta Hux.

-Envoyer une vingtaine d'escadrons de stormtroopers. Les Ubduriens n'ont pas les forces nécessaires pour nous résister.

-J'irai sur place avec eux, Maître, pour m'assurer que tout se passe bien, proposa Bram.

Kylo Ren le remercia d'un signe de la tête.

-Alors assure-toi qu'ils cessent d'utiliser des familles d'esclaves dans les mines, ajouta-t-il à destination du jeune Arkanien.

Toutes les personnes autour de la table se figèrent comme si Kylo Ren venait de leur annoncer la pire des énormités.

-Kylo…commença Elias avant d'être instantanément réduit au silence par la main levée du Maître des chevaliers de Ren.

-J'ai dit, articula-t-il lentement en pesant sur chaque syllabe, plus jamais de familles d'esclaves sur les planètes sous notre contrôle. Seuls les criminels et les opposants avérés au Premier Ordre seront désormais condamnés à devenir des esclaves. Je veux que chaque habitant de la galaxie devienne loyal à notre cause. Et une des clés de la loyauté repose sur l'image que nous renvoyons. Nous devons inspirer le respect et la crainte mais également un sentiment de sécurité. Nous paierons les ouvriers et les mineurs. Nous leur assurerons notre protection. Tous ceux qui iront à l'encontre de cette décision se déclarent donc comme des ennemis du Premier Ordre et seront traités comme tels. Faites passer le message, Hux.

-Je ne pense pas que…

-Combien d'entre vous comptent-ils encore discuter mes décisions ? lâcha soudain Kylo en se levant brusquement.

Il n'obtint en guise de réponse qu'un silence général.

D'un geste de la main, il commanda alors la mise en veille de l'holocom.

OooooO

Kylo Ren tenait son sabre laser brandi devant lui face à son visage. Sa posture de combat habituelle. Le crépitement de la lame couvrait sa respiration haletante tandis qu'il attrapait la garde à deux mains. Son visage, illuminé par la lueur écarlate du faisceau, était couvert de sueur et quelques-unes de ses mèches sombres lui collaient aux tempes.

Yéhnu avait fait des progrès, c'était certain. Et il pouvait sentir l'animosité toujours sous-jacente dans chaque coup porté par Viri Pax. Deux contre un. Il adorait ça.

Une fois la réunion terminée, le Maître des chevaliers de Ren avait décrété qu'une séance d'entraînement avec ses disciples s'imposait. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se mesurer à eux. Juste une piètre excuse pour lui permettre d'évacuer l'agressivité qu'il s'évertuait à contenir depuis plusieurs jours.

Au cours des nombreuses discussions qu'il avait eues avec ses chevaliers depuis leur arrivée, les mêmes sujets revenaient sans cesse : l'avenir du Premier Ordre, l'anéantissement de ce qui restait de la Résistance et surtout, ce que comptait faire le nouveau Suprême Leader quant à l'avènement de la doctrine Sith dans toute la galaxie. Viri Pax était le plus insistant concernant ce dernier point mais il savait que tous les autres étaient de son avis.

Kylo Ren bouillait intérieurement. Ses disciples ne comprenaient toujours pas. Le passé devait disparaître. Toutes ces anciennes croyances miteuses et ses dogmes étriqués n'étaient que des entraves. Les Jedi. Les Sith. Il les haïssait tous.

Les Jedi avaient tenté de réprimer son véritable potentiel tandis que les Sith avaient voulu faire de lui une simple marionnette obéissante. Il fallait tout faire voler en éclats.

D'ailleurs, il avait également pensé rebaptiser le Premier Ordre, qui continuait, sous ce nom, à véhiculer l'image de Snoke. Il avait fait part de cette idée à Hux qui avait affiché un sourire de façade à l'annonce de la nouvelle.

Viri Pax attaqua son flanc gauche. Kylo pivota et para avant que le sabre du Zabrak ne le touche à la cuisse. Personne ne retenait ses coups. C'était la règle imposée au sein des chevaliers de Ren. Si le Maître n'était pas assez fort pour défaire ses disciples au combat, alors il n'était pas digne d'être à la tête du groupe de guerriers du Côté Obscur. Yéhnu enchaîna en tentant de lui porter un coup sur le côté droit. Les lames s'entrechoquèrent et tourbillonnèrent encore plusieurs minutes en un ballet multicolore et grésillant. Ses adversaires étaient doués. Mais pas encore autant que lui. Sa maîtrise de la Force lui permettait d'anticiper leurs mouvements une fraction de seconde avant qu'ils ne bougent. Il les connaissait trop bien. Ils étaient prévisibles, contrairement à… elle.

Tous se demandaient pourquoi une simple pilleuse d'épaves de Jakku avait pu lui tenir tête et avoir le dessus sur lui dans la forêt sur _Starkille_ r. C'était simple. Elle avait agi à l'instinct. Chacune de ses frappes, chacun de ses mouvements… Rien n'avait été calculé. Il avait été incapable de lire en elle comme il le faisait depuis tant d'années avec ses disciples. Et cela l'avait déstabilisé tout comme dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Cette fille était une énigme. Cette fille était fascinante et avait bouleversé toutes ses convictions, tout ce sur quoi il avait bâti ses certitudes depuis sa reddition au Côté Obscur.

Les coups portés lui permettaient à peine de soulager sa frustration. Ses mouvements étaient inélégants et précipités. A l'académie Jedi, Luke lui avait toujours reproché son manque de retenue et de fluidité dans son maniement du sabre laser. Au diable Skywalker et ses fichues critiques !

La lame pourpre de Viri fouetta l'air juste à l'endroit où sa gorge se trouvait deux secondes plus tôt. Il esquiva et aperçut Yéhnu prêt à répliquer à sa droite. Ce dernier avait sa garde baissée et Kylo envoya son poing gauche frapper de toutes ses forces dans la mâchoire du Rattataki qui s'écroula sous l'impact en lâchant son sabre. Yéhnu sentit le gout métallique du sang se répandre dans sa bouche et sa vision se troubler. Ren en profita pour tendre la main et l'arme de son adversaire se retrouva instantanément en sa possession. Voyant son camarade au sol, Viri, lui aussi, fit alors appel à la Force pour tenter à présent de déstabiliser leur maître. Il projeta une onde de choc dans sa direction et crut un moment être parvenu à prendre le dessus quand il vit Kylo vaciller et lutter désespérément pour éviter de se retrouver propulsé contre le mur métallique de la salle. Pourtant, muni à présent d'un sabre dans chaque main, Ren se redressa et releva la tête pour afficher un sourire provocateur. Par contre, un des petits droïdes ménagers, ayant fait irruption dans la pièce à ce moment précis chargé de serviettes et de bouteilles d'eau, alla se faire pulvériser contre le mur.

-Tous les coups sont permis pour défaire son adversaire. Tu as bien retenu la leçon, fit Kylo de sa voix profonde.

L'effort que fit Viri pour intensifier sa manœuvre lui arracha une grimace. Mais Kylo plongea ses yeux bruns dans les prunelles jaunes du Zabrak et d'un mouvement sec de la tête, il envoya son congénère valser à travers la pièce pour aller s'écraser contre le sol noir et poli. Avant que Viri ne puisse reprendre ses esprits et se relever, Kylo se pencha au-dessus de lui, ses deux lames croisées dangereusement à quelques millimètres de sa gorge. Le Zabrak éteignit son sabre, et leva sa main gauche, paume vers le ciel, annonçant ainsi qu'il capitulait. Son visage était pourtant encore déformé par la colère.

Yéhnu, qui avait retrouvé ses esprits, avait rejoint Elias qui les observait depuis un coin de la pièce, le sourire aux lèvres. Ren recula d'un pas, les lames toujours croisées devant lui. Puis il se retourna dans l'intention de se diriger vers ce qui restait du petit droïde et surtout vers la bouteille d'eau qui gisait près de lui.

L'occasion fut trop belle. Le Zabrak ralluma son sabre, se releva à la vitesse de l'éclair et visa sciemment et sans hésitation entre les omoplates du nouveau Suprême Leader. Kylo sentit la menace mais pas suffisamment tôt pour esquiver convenablement cette fois. Il se jeta sur le côté mais ne fut pas assez rapide pour empêcher le faisceau laser d'entailler son biceps gauche jusqu'à l'os. La brûlure de la lame lui arracha un gémissement à peine étouffé et lui fit lâcher l'arme de Yéhnu. Les deux spectateurs au fond de la salle se figèrent, surpris eux aussi par la sournoiserie de leur camarade. Viri enchaîna sans attendre, galvanisé par l'efficacité de son dernier coup. Mais sa joie fut de courte durée. Le sabre rouge à l'extrémité du bras valide de Kylo fusa tel un éclair infernal pour trancher sans la moindre pitié dans le torse trop exposé du Zabrak. Sous l'impact, ce dernier fut projeté plusieurs mètres en arrière et tomba encore une fois lourdement sur le dos. Une plaie béante barrait maintenant sa poitrine et les bords de sa tunique autour de la blessure se consumaient en dégageant des volutes de fumée. L'odeur de sa propre chair brûlée lui emplit les narines et il perdit connaissance.

Kylo haletait à présent et tentait de ne pas tenir compte de la douleur qui irradiait dans tout son bras gauche. Il avança vers Viri et le toisa à nouveau de toute sa hauteur.

-Entraînement terminé, lança-t-il sur un ton glacial en tentant de maîtriser son souffle.

En passant devant Elias et Yéhnu figés près de la porte, il ajouta :

-Conduisez-le au bloc médical. Une heure dans une cuve à bacta et il sera comme neuf.

Sur ces paroles, le Suprême Leader quitta la salle d'entraînement. Il restait encore le Maître des Chevaliers de Ren.

OoooooooO

Areb Wilkins travaillait pour le Premier Ordre depuis maintenant douze ans. Il avait obtenu un poste de technicien dans le service des communications internes du _Finalizer_ après avoir lamentablement échoué à l'académie des officiers. A vrai dire, il ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions. Il savait très bien que la majorité des gradés du vaisseau avait fait fonctionner leurs relations et étaient le plus souvent des fils à papas, anciens membres de l'Etat-major du temps de l'Empire. Lui, fils de personne, et visiblement plus à l'aise avec les circuits informatiques et le langage binaire qu'avec un fusil à impulsion ou les canons d'un _TIE_ , avait rapidement compris où était sa place. C'est pourquoi il avait été étrangement surpris quand, voilà deux jours de cela, le général Armitage Hux en personne était venu le trouver dans le box où il travaillait pour lui demander d'accomplir pour lui une mission particulière. Il était persuadé que c'était la première fois que le militaire mettait les pieds au niveau (-15) du _Finalizer_. L'étonnement fut de courte durée et laissa ensuite place à une certaine fierté. Son travail avait-il été remarqué ? Pouvait-il espérer grimper ensuite dans la hiérarchie et devenir peut-être responsable du service ? Ou pourquoi pas responsable de la division communication ?

Le cœur d'Areb Wilkins battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine quand il s'arrêta devant la porte des appartements de Hux.

Bon sang, il devait se calmer et éviter de dire n'importe quoi une fois qu'il serait devant le militaire. Les mains moites et la gorge sèche, il passa rapidement ses doigts dans sa tignasse blonde pour y redonner un semblant d'ordre et tenta de chasser la poussière imaginaire dont il craignait ses vêtements recouverts. Il se décida ensuite à appuyer sur le bouton d'appel du boitier près de la porte.

Moins de cinq secondes plus tard, la paroi coulissa et la voix de Hux lui intima d'entrer sans attendre. Il avança de quelques pas quand l'ouverture se referma instantanément derrière lui.

-Ah, enfin vous voilà Willis.

Le général, du fond de son petit salon, lui fit signe d'approcher. Le pauvre homme, plus qu'intimidé, se mit à bafouiller une fois planté au garde à vous devant son supérieur :

-C'est un honneur, mon Général, et excusez-moi je m'appelle… moi, c'est Wilkins en fait…

-Oui, peu importe, enchaîna Hux sur un ton qui trahissait à la fois son énervement et son impatience. Avez-vous réussi à trouver quelque chose ?

\- Vous aviez raison. La console du Seigneur Snoke dans la salle du trône était en mode enregistrement permanent. Les données restaient stockées quarante-huit heures dans l'appareil même avant d'être envoyées dans un de nos serveurs des niveaux inférieurs. Je n'ai pas pu avoir accès à la vidéo complète de ce jour-là. La carte mémoire de la console été endommagée par une sorte de vague d'énergie d'origine inconnue. Mais j'ai réussi à récupérer quelques images.

Le technicien descendit la fermeture éclair de sa combinaison de travail et en tira une tablette tactile qu'il tendit au militaire. Hux s'en saisit et se mit à pianoter sur l'écran. Son visage s'illumina progressivement à la vue de la série de clichés défilant alors devant ses yeux.

-Très bien Wilson, déclara finalement le militaire en éteignant l'appareil. Vous avez suivi mes recommandations et êtes resté discret concernant cette petite recherche faite pour moi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui bien sur mon Général, je n'en ai parlé à personne et j'ai effacé toute trace de mes investigations, s'empressa de répondre le technicien en se gardant cette fois de rectifier la nouvelle erreur concernant son nom de famille.

Hux s'éloigna pour aller déposer la tablette sur le meuble derrière lui. Areb Wilkins attendit sans bouger, le cœur battant et l'air triomphant. Son supérieur avait l'air satisfait. Pourtant, lorsque le militaire se retourna et que le technicien vit le blaster pointé sur lui dans la main droite du général, le pauvre homme eut juste le temps d'entendre le coup partir avant de se retrouver titubant sur le sol aux pieds du rouquin qui le surplombait avec mépris. Une dernière pensée lui traversa l'esprit avant que tout ne devienne noir et froid : lui, Areb Wilkins, fils de personne, n'avait décidément pas eu de chance dans la vie.

OooooO

 _La main tendue devant lui était en train d'offrir tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais offert à personne. Rey le fixait, le visage trempé de larmes. Il s'en voulait tellement. Il n'avait pas voulu la faire pleurer mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Elle devait comprendre que contrairement à ses parents, contrairement à Skywalker et à la Résistance, il était prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour elle, du moment qu'elle acceptait d'être à ses côtés. Elle n'imaginait pas encore à quel point elle avait bouleversé son existence. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle avait réveillé en lui. Rey n'était pas sa faiblesse. Il était persuadé qu'elle pouvait être sa plus grande force, si elle voulait bien de lui…_

 _« S'il te plait… »_

 _Autour d'eux, les poussières incandescentes de ce qui restait des tentures rouges de la salle du trône voletaient en tous sens et le temps semblait suspendu. Tout comme lors de leurs connexions inattendues depuis quelques jours à travers les méandres de la Force, il ne voyait plus qu'elle. Elle hésita un instant. Puis elle leva aussi sa main vers lui. Elle avança d'un pas et d'un geste lent, ses doigts agrippèrent les siens. Son cœur, qui déjà battait la chamade, sembla vouloir jaillir hors de sa poitrine. Enfin, elle lâchait prise, comme il le lui avait demandé. Il souhaita en cet instant être débarrassé de ces maudits gants qui le privaient du contact de sa peau contre la sienne. Il l'attira plus près. Elle leva la tête vers lui et il s'inclina doucement vers elle. Seuls quelques centimètres séparaient à présent leurs visages. Il pouvait sentir le souffle tiède de sa respiration et la chaleur émaner de son corps si frêle. Alors, sans plus attendre, il posa sa bouche sur la sienne et ferma les yeux. La saveur de ses lèvres était un pur délice. Puis, avec une tendresse toute nouvelle pour lui, il approfondit leur baiser et sa langue se mit à caresser celle de la jeune femme. Elle ne résista pas. Leurs corps se collèrent l'un à l'autre. C'est alors qu'il sentit la lumière. La lumière de Rey. Elle pénétra chaque fibre de son corps et il se laissa envelopper. C'était nouveau et rassurant. C'était sublime. Il passa ses bras autour d'elle, trop effrayé qu'elle ne décide finalement de s'enfuir et de le priver de ce moment d'extase absolue. La main de la pilleuse d'épaves se posa sur sa joue balafrée et il voulut juste se fondre en elle et l'embrasser ainsi pour l'éternité._

 _Mais soudain, le rire méprisant de Snoke résonna à nouveau dans sa tête. La chaleur et la lumière laissèrent brusquement place au froid et à l'obscurité. Il ouvrit les yeux et recula comme poussé en arrière par une force invisible. Rey lui faisait toujours face, les lèvres encore entrouvertes et le regard à présent vide. Sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il vit le corps de la jeune femme se transformer progressivement en cendres et se désagréger devant lui pour finir en tas de poussière grise sur le sol à ses pieds._

 _Non. C'était impossible. Rey…_

 _Ses poumons se vidèrent et son sang se glaça instantanément dans ses veines. Entre ses bras tendus, où quelques secondes auparavant, la jeune femme était confortablement blottie, ne résidait à présent que le vide. Il ne comprenait pas. Encore sous le choc, il pivota en direction du cadavre mutilé de Snoke gisant près du trône et aperçut Viri Pax, Sylla et Hux, debout sur l'estrade. Tous les trois le regardaient avec dégoût. Surtout, Sylla, dont le visage parfait affichait une haine froide et totale. Le militaire se mit soudain à rire aux éclats alors que, sans un mot, ses deux disciples activaient leurs sabres lasers et fonçaient droit sur lui._

-Kylo ?

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

Il était dans la pénombre.

Sa gorge était sèche et son souffle court. Sa tête tournait un peu et il passa instinctivement sa main sur son visage trempé de sueur pour tenter de retrouver un semblant d'équilibre. La réalité reprit progressivement le dessus. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rappeler qu'il se trouvait dans l'annexe médicalisée jouxtant sa chambre à coucher. Son esprit, encore embrumé par les bribes persistantes de son rêve, perçut l'aura d'Elias dans la pièce voisine. Il inspira et expira profondément pour tenter de maîtriser le tremblement de ses mains. Il devait reprendre le contrôle.

-Ici, grommela-t-il en se redressant finalement sur le brancard le long duquel il était allongé.

Le voyant lumineux du dispositif à bacta-patch fixé sur son bras blessé clignotait à présent, indiquant la fin du traitement. Il serra le poing et tenta de contracter les muscles de son biceps pour s'assurer qu'il avait retrouvé le plein usage de son membre lacéré. La douleur avait disparu. Ne lui resterait qu'une énième cicatrice à l'endroit où Viri l'avait frappé. La silhouette massive d'Elias apparut sur le seuil de la pièce.

-Tout va bien ? demanda le grand blond tout en s'approchant de lui. Tu as une tête horrible.

Kylo détacha le patch et le jeta dans une poubelle voisine, sans un regard pour le nouvel arrivant. Il descendit du lit et s'attela à remettre sa tunique. Elias l'observa en silence.

-Viri ? demanda alors Ren, une fois rhabillé.

-Il est sorti de l'infirmerie il y a une heure de cela. Il n'y a plus que son orgueil qui est blessé à présent.

-ça lui passera, soupira Kylo en prenant la direction de la pièce faisant office de salle à manger.

-Puis-je parler librement ? lança Elias en lui emboîtant le pas.

Kylo afficha un sourire sarcastique alors qu'il se saisissait d'une carafe de vin correlien posée sur la table. Il remplit deux verres et en tendit un au chevalier noir.

-Comme si tu ne l'avais pas toujours fait, rétorqua Kylo en vidant le sien d'un trait.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de boire. Mais là, il en avait besoin. L'alcool allait peut-être l'aider à refouler au plus profond de son cerveau les dernières réminiscences de son cauchemar.

Elias but à son tour avant de continuer.

-Que s'est-il passé avec Sylla ? Tu sembles l'éviter depuis plusieurs jours. Est-ce qu'elle et toi vous avez à nouveau…

-Je ne veux pas parler de cela, le coupa Kylo avec énervement. J'ai fait une erreur. Cela ne se reproduira plus.

Elias décida qu'il valait mieux laisser tomber et aborda ensuite le sujet qui le taraudait vraiment.

-Tu ne peux pas reprocher aux autres d'être un peu réticents concernant toutes les nouvelles mesures que tu souhaites mettre en œuvre au sein du Premier Ordre.

-Je suis le nouveau Suprême Leader.

Le grand blond soupira.

-Tu l'es. Personne ne le conteste. Et les décisions que tu as prises sont en grande partie de bonnes décisions.

-En grande partie ? rétorqua Kylo en se laissant à présent tomber sur un des fauteuils.

Elias, toujours debout, marqua une pause avant de continuer.

-Tout d'abord, mettre fin à l'esclavage de masse dans la galaxie ne se fera pas en un jour ni sans une résistance acharnée de la part des systèmes dont l'économie entière repose sur ce genre de pratiques. Et nous savons tous les deux qu'ils sont nombreux. Ne réserver ce sort qu'aux criminels et aux opposants du Premier Ordre va plonger certaines planètes dans le chaos.

-Ils devront s'y faire, cracha Ren en posant brusquement son verre sur la table.

-Nous avons besoin de ces milliards de gens pour construire les vaisseaux, extraire les ressources du cœur des planètes. Des familles entières sont asservies depuis des générations. Elles ne connaissent que cela. Elles ne sont bonnes qu'à être la propriété de quelqu'un d'autre et qu'à faire ce qu'on leur ordonne de faire.

Kylo leva lentement les yeux vers lui et Elias décela dans son regard toute la violence que Ren tentait de réprimer en cet instant. Pourtant, il poursuivit.

-Es-tu certain que cette histoire d'abolition de l'esclavage n'a rien à voir avec des raisons plus…personnelles ?

Cette fois, le maître des chevaliers de Ren dévisagea son interlocuteur avec des yeux interrogateurs.

\- Shmi et Anakin Skywalker, souffla le grand blond. Nés esclaves. Vendus de maître en maître comme du vulgaire bétail. Je comprendrais que leur sort, et surtout celui de ton grand-père auquel tu voues une admiration sans limites, ait pu… influencer ta décision.

Kylo se renversa sur son siège et posa son poing serré sur la table. Elias avait toujours été le plus perspicace de ses chevaliers. Ren détestait quand ses convictions étaient mises à l'épreuve. Or, sans même avoir recours à la Force, son ami avait cette capacité de mettre à jour les failles les plus profondes dans le cœur et l'esprit des gens. Et cela agaçait Kylo au plus haut point.

Pourtant, Elias se trompait cette fois, tenta-t-il de se convaincre.

Il n'avait rien à faire de ce qui était arrivé à Shmi ou à Anakin Skywalker. Pourquoi cela lui importerait-il ? Et pourquoi, alors qu'il tentait de toutes ses forces d'effacer tout ce qui le rattachait à sa vie d'avant, les fantômes du passé semblaient toujours vouloir revenir le hanter, quoi qu'il fasse ?

-Toi et les autres, vous n'avez toujours pas saisi… soupira Kylo. Ce qui a motivé ma décision n'a rien à voir avec un quelconque sentimentalisme. J'ai tiré un trait sur ma famille, depuis un bout de temps déjà. Ce qui leur est arrivé ou ce qui leur arrivera à présent m'indiffère. C'est purement stratégique. L'esclavage est le creuset de la rébellion. C'est en grande partie à cause de l'esclavage que la Résistance est née du temps de l'Empire. Elle a instillé dans le cœur des gens cette étincelle qui les a poussés à lutter pour plus d'égalité. C'est pour cela que le peuple a adhéré à leur cause et a rallié leurs rangs. C'est pour cela que mon arrière-grand-mère a laissé mon grand-père suivre la formation des Jedi et qu'à travers toute la galaxie des centaines, des milliers d'enfants au potentiel hors du commun, sensibles à la Force, qui pourraient prêter allégeance au Premier Ordre restent dans l'ombre aujourd'hui car ils ont peur que nous ne soyons rien de plus qu'une nouvelle version de l'Empire.

-Je vois, rétorqua Elias.

Kylo le vit soupeser dans sa tête chaque mot prêt à sortir de sa bouche et il sut alors sur quel sujet allait dériver la conversation.

-Mais tu sembles oublier quelque chose de primordial. Tu ne peux pas demander à tes chevaliers de balayer en quelques jours tout ce à quoi ils ont juré de consacrer leur existence: le côté Obscur et la doctrine Sith.

-Je ne suis pas un Sith. Snoke n'était pas un Sith. C'est vous qui avez décidé de vous accrocher à ces préceptes d'un autre temps.

Kylo tendit le bras pour se servir un nouveau verre de vin.

\- _La paix est un mensonge, il n'y a que la passion_ , cita Elias. Je trouve ça plutôt contemporain, au contraire. Nous tirons notre force du conflit qui règne autour de nous. Nous sommes des guerriers. Sans conflit, il n'y a que stagnation. C'est notre raison d'être.

-Eh bien, j'offre un nouveau sens à notre existence justement. Maintenir l'ordre au lieu de répandre les ténèbres. Snoke est mort. Skywalker est mort. Le temps des Jedi et des Sith est révolu.

Elias plongea son regard bleu dans celui de Kylo.

-Mais nous sommes les héritiers…

-Nous sommes les chevaliers de Ren ! corrigea le nouveau Suprême Leader. C'est à nous à présent de construire notre avenir et vivre selon nos propres règles.

Elias acquiesça d'un signe de tête mais Kylo ne fut pas dupe. Faire accepter sa vision des choses à ses disciples prendrait du temps. Mais il avait confiance. Ils finiraient par comprendre.

-Une dernière chose, ajouta Elias, que fait-on concernant cette fille de Jakku ?

Kylo eut un moment d'hésitation alors qu'il s'apprêtait à porter le verre à nouveau plein à ses lèvres.

\- Je m'occuperai d'elle personnellement.

-Tu es le Suprême Leader du Premier Ordre. Il en sera fait selon ta volonté.

Elias baissa les yeux sans un mot et salua son maître, prêt à partir.

-Attends, l'interpella une dernière fois Kylo. Où est Viri Pax en ce moment ?

-Je l'ai vu se diriger vers ses quartiers.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard entendu.

-Fais attention à lui, conseilla Elias. Il a toujours eu la rancune tenace.

-Moi aussi, rétorqua Kylo.

OooooO

Installé dans un fauteuil de son salon, les bras posés sur les larges accoudoirs, Hux regardait d'un air satisfait le petit droïde domestique nettoyer les dernières traces de sang qui maculaient le sol anthracite. Soudain, le bip familier de son holopad résonna à nouveau. Pourtant, il n'attendait plus personne en cette fin d'après-midi. Quand il jeta un œil à la fenêtre qui venait d'apparaître sur l'écran, il se redressa brusquement sur son siège et afficha une mine étonnée. Une silhouette noire se tenait debout devant sa porte. Il reconnut immédiatement le manteau caractéristique des chevaliers de Ren. A peine, Hux eut-il autorisé l'ouverture de ses quartiers que l'ombre s'engouffra dans la pièce pour venir se planter devant le militaire. Ce dernier reverrouilla sa porte aussitôt.

-Que me vaut l'honneur de votre présence ici ? lança-t-il, ignorant encore l'identité de son visiteur.

Apparemment, le chevalier voulait entretenir le mystère encore un peu. C'était un homme et la capuche rabattue sur sa tête masquait entièrement son visage.

-Je vous croyais tous occupés à vous entraîner avec notre cher Suprême Leader. Et apparemment, vos petites séances avec lui semblent très…intenses à ce qu'on m'a dit. Peut-être devrais-je demander à ce que l'on réapprovisionne notre stock de bacta, fit Hux avec un petit rire crispé.

La silhouette noire demeura immobile et muette.

 _Mauvaise idée_ , se fustigea le général presque immédiatement.

-Il semble que vous et moi ayons plus d'ennemis en commun que je ne le pensais, Général, déclara finalement l'énigmatique inconnu.

 _Cette voix_ … Le militaire crut enfin avoir deviné à qui elle appartenait.

Les lèvres pincées d'Armitage se parèrent alors d'un rictus approbateur. Au départ suspicieux et sur la défensive, Hux sentit tout son courage revenir en force. Il était temps de jouer sa carte maîtresse.

-Vous savez, vous pouvez vous mettre à l'aise, articula-t-il difficilement en pointant du doigt la capuche sur la tête du chevalier. Nous sommes à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes ici et j'ai horreur de ne pas pouvoir discuter avec mon interlocuteur les yeux dans les yeux.

Quelques secondes d'un silence pesant s'écoulèrent encore avant que le chevalier ne s'exécute en dévoilant finalement son visage.

-Très bien, jubila Hux, rassuré de savoir que son visiteur lui faisait enfin confiance. En fait, c'est une chance que vous soyez venu me trouver parce que j'ai quelque chose de très intéressant à vous montrer.

Les yeux brillants de satisfaction, Armitage Hux, qui n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter de sourire, se dirigea s vers la table où était posée la précieuse tablette d'Areb Wilkins. C'était le début de la fin du Suprême Leader, Kylo Ren.

OoooO


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 :**

 **15 jours après la bataille de Crait-Nouvelle base rebelle-planète Arbra:**

-Je suis désolé, souffla Finn.

Rey soupira.

-Au moins, je sais à présent. Je n'ai plus à attendre qui que ce soit, murmura-t-elle.

Les deux jeunes gens étaient assis dans la chambre de l'ex-stormtrooper. Rey avait pris sur elle de lui raconter toute la vérité sur ses parents. Elle lui avait même montré la broche dérobée à ce type, sur Jakku, et expliqué son désir de vouloir tirer cette histoire au clair. A présent, elle affichait un visage triste et résigné. Finn détestait la voir dans cet état.

\- Ne parle de cela à personne pour l'instant, d'accord ? supplia-t-elle.

-Je ne dirai rien, promit le jeune homme après quelques secondes de réflexion.

Rey hocha la tête en guise de remerciement. Finn voyait bien qu'elle était secouée même si elle tentait de sauver les apparences. Il commençait à bien la connaître. Et cette histoire de bijou sorti d'on ne sait où était effectivement très intrigante. La jeune femme se remit debout et alla ouvrir la porte pour sortir. Finn l'imita et la rattrapa au milieu du couloir.

-Hey ! fit-il en lui saisissant doucement le bras pour la faire se retourner.

Rey gardait la tête baissée. Il la soupçonnait de ne pas vouloir lui montrer qu'elle avait envie de pleurer. D'un geste tendre, il glissa derrière son oreille une des mèches échappées de sa coiffure. Elle leva finalement ses yeux humides vers lui.

-Viens par ici, souffla-t-il avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

Elle lui rendit son étreinte sans un mot. Ce sentiment de réconfort qu'elle éprouvait lors qu'elle était avec lui valait toutes les paroles échangées.

Au bout du couloir, cachée par un grand pylône métallique, Rose observait sans bouger. Les deux rebelles se séparèrent enfin et partagèrent un sourire complice avant de s'éloigner chacun de leur côté. La technicienne déglutit péniblement avant de faire demi-tour pour se diriger vers le hangar.

OooooO

-Rose, je crois que tu as mal connecté le câble d'alimentation sur la fiche d'entrée, indiqua Jenx en lui montrant le fil rouge qui dépassait du boîtier.

La brunette soupira. Cette matinée avait décidément été bien longue.

-Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle avant de réparer son erreur. Je suis un peu distraite aujourd'hui.

Jenx lui lança un regard inquiet.

-ça va ? Peut-être que tu devrais retourner à l'infirmerie pour te reposer.

-Non c'est bon je vais bien, rétorqua-t-elle un peu rudement avant d'immédiatement regretter son attitude. Ne t'inquiète pas, je… Je suis juste préoccupée par les accumulateurs. Si on ne trouve pas rapidement de quoi les réparer, ils ne vont pas tenir bien longtemps et la base sera vulnérable.

Elle s'en voulait de mentir si éhontément à ce brave Jenx. Le sort des accumulateurs n'était qu'une piètre excuse. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas flancher maintenant. Aucun membre de la Résistance n'avait le droit de baisser les bras au vu de leur situation actuelle. Or l'arrivée des mineurs, cinq jours plus tôt, avait été à la fois un soulagement et un crève-cœur. Elle avait espéré retrouver des visages connus. Shiro, Merin, Aluki… Ses compagnons de calvaire quand, sa sœur Paige et elle, travaillaient encore sur Hays Minor au fond des galeries. Mais tous les rescapés fraîchement débarqués appartenaient au secteur Ouest. Ce qui voulait dire que beaucoup d'autres avaient été tués par le Premier Ordre. Elle avait espéré revoir le vieux Dykar. C'est lui qui avait recueilli les deux sœurs à la mort de leurs parents. Le brave homme leur avait tout appris. Il avait été ingénieur au service de la Nouvelle République avant l'annexion d'Hays Major par le Premier Ordre et sa condamnation à finir ses jours dans les mines. C'est lui qui avait organisé leur évasion. C'est lui qui leur avait sauvé la vie.

Très tôt ce matin, après avoir passé un peu de temps à s'occuper des rescapés, elle avait dû quitter précipitamment la grande salle dans laquelle ils avaient tous été rassemblés. Elle était au bord des larmes et elle ne pouvait décemment pas pleurer au milieu de tous ses pauvres gens. Elle n'en avait pas le droit. Pas après ce qu'ils venaient de subir. Elle s'était réfugiée dans sa chambre, le cœur lourd et le moral au plus bas, pour reprendre un minimum contenance. Ses parents lui manquaient. Paige lui manquait. Dykar lui manquait. Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas seule. La Résistance était sa nouvelle famille. Leia, Poe, Kaydel et Finn…

 _Finn._

Comment se faisait-il que chaque fois qu'elle pensait à lui, elle avait envie de sourire ? Elle ne le connaissait que depuis quelques semaines et pourtant…

Elle avait alors décidé de le rejoindre pour lui demander de l'accompagner vérifier le relais des communications. Mais elle l'avait surpris en train d'étreindre Rey au beau milieu de l'allée. Cette dernière avait l'air bouleversé et elle n'avait pas voulu interrompre leur moment d'intimité.

 _Rey et Finn._

Rose savait pertinemment que les deux jeunes gens étaient très proches. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, Finn avait rencontré Rey quelques jours seulement avant elle mais chaque fois qu'il parlait de la pilleuse d'épaves, elle pouvait lire sur son visage toute l'admiration qu'il lui portait. De l'admiration oui… et autre chose aussi. Et elle comprenait parfaitement. Comment ne pas être fasciné par cette fille aux pouvoirs extraordinaires ? Elle était belle, forte et courageuse. Elle était l'héritière de l'Ordre des Jedi. Comment supporter la comparaison avec l'apprentie du grand Luke Skywalker ? Pourtant, immédiatement, Rose s'en voulut de ressentir ce genre de choses. Rey leur avait épargné à tous une mort certaine sur Crait et Finn éprouvait visiblement plus que de l'amitié à son égard. Quant à elle, Rose Tico, petite technicienne invisible de la Résistance, devait enfin se rendre à l'évidence. Elle ne pouvait plus nier à présent les sentiments qu'elle nourrissait pour Finn. C'est pourquoi depuis une heure, il était impossible pour elle de se concentrer et de se débarrasser de cette sensation oppressante au creux de sa poitrine.

STOP. Elle devait se focaliser sur son travail. La rébellion avait besoin d'elle et il était hors de question que ses petits états d'âmes ne viennent la perturber davantage. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et tenta de faire disparaître toutes ses pensées parasites.

OoooooO

Finn était inquiet. Il ne pouvait chasser de son esprit tout ce que venait de lui raconter Rey. Il la comprenait tellement. Que ne donnerait-il pas lui aussi pour retrouver sa famille, savoir à quoi son père et sa mère ressemblaient.

Étaient-ils encore vivants ? Pensaient-ils encore à lui ? Avaient-ils eu d'autres enfants ?

Jusqu'à il y a de cela quelques semaines, le Premier Ordre avait été son seul et unique univers. Pas de temps libre et pas de place dans son quotidien pour ce genre de tergiversations futiles. Tout ce qu'il connaissait était la formation de stormtroopers, rude, sans pitié, froide et militaire. L'endoctrinement. Les entraînements. Les sanctions. Les sentiments étaient bannis. L'amitié aussi.

Il se demandait encore comment il était parvenu à conserver son humanité après tout cela. Pourquoi avait-il enfin trouvé le courage de se révolter et pas les autres ? Pourquoi les horreurs qu'on faisait commettre à tous ces soldats ne les ébranlaient-ils pas comme cela avait été le cas pour lui ? Il n'avait pas tenu plus de deux missions sur le terrain, incapable d'obéir à l'ordre de tuer ces villageois. Il n'avait simplement pas pu tirer sur des gens innocents. Son empathie, cette capacité à s'attacher si facilement aux autres, les tenait-il de ses parents ? Quelle part la génétique avait-elle dans tout cela ?

Rey venait de lui parler de Tark et Iona, de leur destin tragique et du bijou naboo, symbole du Conseil royal. Il avait peur de ce qu'elle pourrait découvrir si, comme il s'en doutait, elle s'engouffrait dans la brèche à présent ouverte de la recherche de ses origines. Mais d'un autre côté, il était un peu jaloux. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour avoir, lui aussi, des informations sur ses parents. Il avait juré de n'en parler à personne mais il sentait déjà le poids de cette promesse peser lourd sur sa conscience. Et il n'était pas seulement inquiet pour Rey.

Dans la matinée, il avait fait un détour par les quartiers où les réfugiés de Hays Minor avaient été installés. Rose était là et faisait de son mieux pour aider. Il n'osait imaginer ce qu'elle devait ressentir. Comme a son habitude, elle avait affiché un visage bienveillant et rassurant devant tous ces pauvres gens. Elle était passée les voir un par un, leur avait apporté de la nourriture, des vêtements. Mais l'ex-stormtrooper n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de noter cette pointe de tristesse dans son regard. Comme quand elle lui avait parlé du sacrifice de sa sœur, Paige, sur le _Raddus._ Quand ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux sur ce balcon du casino de Canto Bight aussi. Rose devait être tellement déçue que les mineurs rescapés ne soient pas plus nombreux, qu'elle n'ait pas pu retrouver des gens qu'elle connaissait, des amis…

Il éprouva alors le besoin de la voir, de lui parler, de la réconforter, comme il l'avait fait avec Rey.

Il se dirigea donc vers le hangar où il savait qu'elle devait travailler. Il n'arrivait pas encore à se l'expliquer mais, depuis quelques jours, il s'était surpris à penser à elle de plus en plus souvent. Il se demandait ce qu'elle faisait, où elle était. Les différentes corvées au sein de la base ne leur laissaient aucun répit depuis leur installation, aussi, les moments de détente étaient rares. Mais là, il avait encore deux bonnes heures devant lui avant de devoir retourner dans la salle de commandement. C'est donc d'un pas décidé qu'il prit la direction du hangar. Sur le chemin il fit une halte à la cafétéria et en ressortit avec un petit pain aux fruits secs. Rose apprécierait sûrement. Dès qu'il se retrouva au milieu des _A-wings_ alignés de part et d'autre de l'aire de décollage, il se mit à scruter chaque console de contrôle afin de repérer la petite brunette aux deux grandes mèches recourbées. Il la vit alors, accroupie aux côtés d'un de ses collègues techniciens.

-Salut tous les deux ! lança-t-il joyeusement en s'approchant d'eux.

Jenx et Rose se retournèrent de concert et Finn tiqua un peu quand il vit que la jeune femme, d'habitude si souriante, affichait ici une mine maussade.

-Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il, un peu refroidi.

-Oui euh… Nous avons presque fini, répondit Jenx au bout de quelques secondes alors que Rose demeurait muette et avait replongé sa tête sous la console.

-OK, rétorqua Finn, un peu pris au dépourvu par l'attitude de la petite brune.

Soudain, Rose se leva brusquement et remit le bloc en marche. Les boutons clignotèrent et elle soupira de soulagement.

-J'ai fini, c'est bon, Jenx. Je vais aller vérifier l'antenne extérieure maintenant. Tu peux te charger seul de la console suivante ?

L'homme aux cheveux grisonnants acquiesça et laissa les deux jeunes gens seuls face à face.

-Je t'ai apporté ça.

Finn tendit le petit pain encore chaud à Rose. La brunette s'en saisit et murmura un rapide merci avant de passer devant le rebelle pour se diriger vers la sortie.

Le jeune homme tenta d'analyser ce qui venait de se passer, se demandant s'il avait fait ou dit quelque chose de mal. Puis il s'élança derrière elle et la rattrapa.

-Tu vas vérifier l'antenne des communications à ce que j'ai compris ?

-Oui.

Rose regardait droit devant elle en grignotant sa pâtisserie.

-Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

La technicienne continua de marcher. Ils passèrent devant l'entrée de la salle de commandement dans laquelle ils purent apercevoir Rey en grande discussion avec Kaydel. La pilleuse d'épaves leur fit un petit signe de la main auquel Rose répondit par un bref salut de la tête avant de continuer son chemin vers ses quartiers, Finn toujours sur ses talons.

-Non c'est bon, j'y vais avec Korch, répondit-elle.

Rose s'en voulut aussitôt de devoir mentir encore une fois en l'espace de quelques minutes. Ce brave Korch était à l'autre bout de la base et n'avait pas du tout l'intention de l'accompagner. Elle n'avait juste pas envie que Finn la suive pour l'instant.

-Et d'ailleurs tu as surement beaucoup de choses à faire plus intéressantes avec Rey, ajouta-t-elle.

 _Stupide. Stupide et mesquin. Pourquoi venait-elle de dire cela ?_

Finn affichait à présent une mine circonspecte. Il devait se demander quelle mouche l'avait piquée et il avait bien raison. Mais quelle idiote ! Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Elle n'avait jamais été du genre jalouse. D'ailleurs pourquoi l'aurait-elle été ? Sa sœur Paige et elle n'avait jamais rien possédé et elle n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme Finn auparavant. Quelqu'un de son âge, qui la regarde avec ses grands yeux tendres et compatissants. Quelqu'un qui lui fasse sentir qu'elle comptait, qu'elle était importante. Quelqu'un dont elle pourrait tomber…

-Excuse-moi, je dois me dépêcher, fit-elle avant de tourner brusquement dans le couloir adjacent, laissant Finn perplexe et la bouche entrouverte au milieu du hall.

OoooooO

 _L'émissaire de Naboo... Quel était son nom déjà ? Ah oui, Leman Drill. Peut-être pourrait-il lui apporter des réponses ?_

L'entrevue sur Endor était prévue le lendemain. Elle devait absolument y aller. Elle pourrait peut-être lui montrer la broche et lui poser des questions.

Rey se tenait debout près de la porte du hangar nord quand elle aperçut Poe en train de discuter avec Cova Nell. Les deux pilotes se dirigeaient vers elle et la jeune femme se planta droit devant eux.

-Poe, je peux te parler un moment ? demanda-t-elle.

Cova les abandonna après avoir salué Rey et Dameron proposa d'aller discuter dans la petite salle de repos, non loin de là. Il venait de passer tout le début d'après-midi à inspecter l'armement avec sa collègue et il avait vraiment besoin de boire un bon café.

Devant le comptoir, le pilote attrapa le gobelet que lui tendait Ennis, la cantinière. Poe la remercia avec un clin d'œil et Rey remarqua que la petite femme rondelette, était devenue aussi écarlate que son tablier. Rey ne put réprimer un petit sourire amusé. Le rebelle alla s'asseoir à une des tables inoccupées et la pilleuse d'épaves s'installa face à lui.

-Je dois venir avec toi sur Naboo pour rencontrer l'émissaire, décréta-t-elle alors, sans préambule.

Poe lui adressa un regard surpris.

-Et pourquoi donc voudrais-tu venir avec BB-8 et moi ?

Rey hésita; raconter toute la vérité à Poe n'était pas une bonne idée. Elle le savait digne de confiance pour tout ce qui concernait la Résistance mais elle ne le connaissait finalement que depuis deux semaines. Le pilote était très gentil, certes, mais elle ne se sentait pas prête à dévoiler ce qu'elle venait de découvrir sur son passé à une autre personne que Finn. D'ailleurs, elle avait plus de questions que de réponses pour l'instant. Elle décida donc de rester plutôt évasive et surtout de ne pas parler de la broche.

-J'ai besoin d'obtenir des informations concernant l'identité de mes parents. Sur Jakku, j'ai pu avoir accès à certains éléments de mon passé. Certains de ces éléments ont un lien avec Naboo. Peut-être que cet émissaire, Leman Drill, pourrait m'éclairer un peu.

Poe la dévisagea avec malice et la jeune femme se sentit soudain mal à l'aise.

 _Mentait-elle aussi mal ?_

-OK, des informations sur tes parents donc et en rapport avec Naboo, répéta-t-il.

-Alors, tu es d'accord ?

Poe se concentra sur la dégustation de son café en prenant un air ennuyé.

-Rey, je pense que tu devrais en parler à la Générale Organa. C'est elle qui dirige cette base.

-Mais toi, tu es d'accord ?

Poe partit alors d'un petit rire.

-D'accord avec le fait d'avoir un Jedi assurant mes arrières ? Tu plaisantes ? Bien sur que je suis d'accord ! Je t'avoue que cette rencontre me rend plutôt nerveux. Leia semble faire confiance à ce type mais j'ai encore des réticences.

-Parfait, alors je vais…

Rey n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

Le bruit strident d'une sirène résonna dans le réfectoire. Tous les occupants de la pièce se figèrent et soudain, des éclats de voix envahirent le couloir.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Rey.

Poe abandonna son gobelet sur la table et se leva brusquement pour se diriger vers la sortie. Les autres rebelles l'imitèrent aussitôt. Rey se leva à son tour pour le suivre. Il commença alors à courir et elle comprit qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de commandement.

-C'est l'alarme intrusion ! cria-t-il par-dessus son épaule pour essuyer de couvrir le vacarme qui régnait à présent dans toute la base.

OoooO

Finn fonçait entre les arbres. Le sol était tendre et humide, ce qui rendait sa progression difficile. Sans parler de la végétation luxuriante et des souches recouvertes de mousse sur lesquelles il avait failli plusieurs fois se casser la figure. Ses poumons étaient en feu et il serrait fort son blaster dans sa main en essayant d'accélérer l'allure. Il avait quitté la salle de commandement en trombe avant que Leia, Poe ou Rey ne puissent réagir.

Des navettes du Premier Ordre venaient d'atterrir un peu partout sur la planète. Des milliers de droïdes guetteurs en étaient sortis et n'allaient pas tarder à sillonner tous les territoires potentiellement habités. Ces robots humanoïdes ratissaient la moindre parcelle des mondes visités dans le but de dénicher les derniers membres de la Résistance. C'était la dernière trouvaille du Premier Ordre pour tenter de les débusquer. Finn connaissait bien ces machines et il avait fait un topo complet aux rebelles peu après leur installation sur Arbra. Leurs scanners étaient infaillibles et pouvaient détecter la plus petite forme de vie à des centaines de kilomètres à la ronde. Ils allaient mettre plusieurs heures à inspecter les diverses îles et il était hors de question que la base soit découverte. Elle avait été construite au cœur de la montagne, mais Finn savait très bien que leur signature énergétique pouvait être détectée. Ces droïdes, lourdement armés et programmés pour capturer ou pour tuer, relayaient les informations enregistrées vers un croiseur léger en orbite autour de la planète inspectée. C'est pour cela que Leia avait dû déclencher le protocole camouflage : cela impliquait la fermeture immédiate des issues et la redirection de toute l'énergie disponible vers le bouclier occulteur. Ce dernier était le seul à pouvoir tromper les scanners et les rendre invisibles.

Encore fallait-il être à l'intérieur de la base. Or Rose se trouvait à deux kilomètres de là, en train de travailler sur l'antenne relais.

A l'annonce de la fermeture des portes, l'ex-stormtrooper avait immédiatement pensé à la petite technicienne. Il avait averti Leia qu'elle était dehors avec Korch mais quand il avait aperçu ce dernier en train de s'affairer sur un des postes informatiques de la salle, il avait compris que Rose lui avait menti et qu'elle se trouvait seule dans la nature.

Il avait foncé sans réfléchir, ignorant les injonctions de ses amis. Leia lui avait crié que c'était trop risqué et qu'il allait tous les faire tuer.

Peine perdue. Il avait réussi in-extremis à se faufiler à l'extérieur et à présent il se dirigeait vers le Nord. Il pouvait entendre au loin le vrombissement des transports légers sur lesquels les droïdes se déplaçaient au cœur de la jungle, troublant le calme habituel des petits animaux et des oiseaux qui s'envolaient en piaillant au-dessus des arbres.

Il pria pour arriver à temps.

Mais une fois sur place, que se passerait-il ? Qu'allait-il faire avec son pauvre blaster face à deux ou trois droïdes guetteurs dotés de canons lasers ? Dès leur présence détectée, le Premier Ordre serait informé que des êtres humains se trouvaient sur cette planète supposée habitée uniquement par des Hoojibs et la faune endémique. Les fouilles s'intensifieraient et les troupes finiraient par découvrir la base que tout le monde appelait à présent « Haven ».

Les battements de son cœur résonnaient jusque dans ses tempes et c'est à bout de souffle qu'il arriva finalement au pied de l'antenne. Le bruit des speeders se rapprochait et, pire, il les entendait à présent derrière lui, ce qui voulait dire que des droïdes coupaient toute possibilité de retraite vers la base.

-Rose ! appela-t-il en tentant de ne pas crier trop fort. Rose ! C'est Finn !

Soudain, une petite tête brune apparut derrière un énorme tronc d'arbre couché sur le sol, à quelques mètres de lui.

-Je suis là ! répondit-elle en lui intimant de la rejoindre.

Finn enjamba le tronc et vint s'accroupir auprès d'elle et de sa caisse à outils.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle affolée.

-Des droïdes guetteurs du Premier Ordre. Ils inspectent toutes les îles.

-Mais pourquoi sont-ils ici ? Est-ce qu'ils ont repéré la base ?

La voix de Rose commençait à monter dans les aigus et Finn dut poser sa main sur sa bouche pour la faire taire.

-La base est passé en mode camouflage, chuchota-t-il. Nous sommes coincés à l'extérieur. Ces droïdes ne doivent pas découvrir que nous sommes là sinon c'est fichu. Ils seront là dans quelques minutes. Il y a des grottes de cristaux à deux-cent mètres d'ici. On peut peut-être y arriver et se cacher à l'intérieur. Avec de la chance, la signature énergétique des pierres sera capable de perturber leurs scanners.

Finn, qui s'était déjà levé et avait pris Rose par la main pour l'entraîner avec lui, se figea soudain. Rose le fixait à présent avec des yeux ronds et ne semblait pas décidée à bouger.

-Vite Rose, faut pas traîner ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? s'exclama-t-il en tirant son bras.

-Tu es venu me chercher, souffla-t-elle en guise de réponse.

Les doigts de la jeune femme serrèrent plus fort la main du rebelle et elle le dévisagea en silence. Il connaissait ce regard. C'était le même que celui qu'elle avait eu sur Crait alors qu'elle venait de lui sauver la vie. Elle avait plongé ses prunelles noires dans les siennes et lui avait donné un baiser.

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté dans la base ? C'est de la folie, Finn.

Le jeune homme déglutit péniblement. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de repenser à la douceur de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Les droïdes n'étaient plus très loin.

-Viens, ordonna-t-il.

-Attends ! Et ma boîte à outils ?

Finn lâcha un grognement avant de repérer un amas de buissons à proximité. Il, cala le blaster dans sa ceinture, attrapa la mallette et la glissa sous le feuillage dense. Puis il agrippa à nouveau la main de la technicienne et tous deux s'élancèrent au milieu des arbres.

OooooO

-Leia ! Je dois aller les aider ! s'écria Rey, prête à suivre son ami qui venait de quitter la salle de commandement en trombe.

Rose était dehors. Finn était parti la rejoindre. Si les droïdes les trouvaient, ils étaient morts et toute la base était compromise. Poe la retenait tant bien que mal tandis qu'elle se débattait pour se dégager.

-C'est trop tard Rey ! hurla-t-il.

-Rey, les accumulateurs ne vont pas tenir longtemps.

Le ton grave de Leia la paralysa instantanément. Ces paroles eurent d'ailleurs le même effet sur tous les rebelles regroupés en cet instant dans le poste de commandement. La base était bouclée à présent. Elle réalisa que le pilote avait raison. Elle ne pouvait plus rien pour Finn et Rose mais peut-être pourrait-elle faire quelque chose pour les accumulateurs.

-Viens avec moi, lança-t-elle à Poe alors qu'elle s'élançait dans le couloir.

OooooO

Les jeunes gens arrivèrent enfin à l'entrée de la petite grotte en partie camouflée par la végétation. Tout un pan de roche sur la gauche était serti de cristaux. Ils se faufilèrent à l'intérieur et durent rapidement se rendre à l'évidence. Passer du temps là-dedans pour échapper aux droïdes du Premier Ordre n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. L'endroit était sombre et empestait. Finn en eut la respiration coupée et Rose avait déjà posé sa main sur son nez pour tenter de minimiser l'agression olfactive qui lui donnait déjà la nausée.

-Bon sang ! Mais c'est quoi cette odeur ? s'exclama Finn.

L'obscurité était quasi-totale et les deux rebelles se rendirent vite compte qu'hélas, ils n'étaient pas seuls. Quelque chose couinait à quelques mètres d'eux. En fait, ils entendirent plusieurs petits grognements et alors que leurs yeux s'habituaient à la faible luminosité, plusieurs paires d'iris luisants apparurent dans les ténèbres.

-Je crois que cet endroit est déjà occupé, chuchota Rose, à présent complètement immobile aux côtés de Finn. Puis le rebelle sentit le corps de la technicienne se presser doucement contre le sien.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à reculer, un feulement inquiétant résonna derrière eux en provenance de l'entrée de la grotte. Finn et Rose pivotèrent lentement. Le contre-jour les éblouissait mais ils purent toutefois discerner la silhouette massive d'un immense félin avançant prudemment vers eux.

-Oh non… souffla Rose, qui, en baissant les yeux, aperçut une adorable petite boule de poils en train de se frotter contre sa jambe.

L'animal commença à mordiller le bas de son pantalon et fut rapidement rejoint par deux de ses congénères.

-Finn… bafouilla Rose toujours figée.

L'ex-stormtrooper respirait difficilement, le regard braqué sur le spécimen adulte et visiblement très en colère face à eux.

-Je crois que nous venons de déranger toute la petite famille.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait bien être ces créatures. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que la bestiole qui s'était mise à grogner ne devait surement pas apprécier l'intrusion inopinée des deux rebelles dans la tanière où se trouvaient ses petits.

OoooooO

-Les circuits vont griller ! pesta Rey les mains plongées dans l'entrelacs de fils multicolores au cœur de l'accumulateur.

Près de la table de commande, Poe et Jenx tentaient tant bien que mal de maintenir le flux d'énergie le plus stable possible en suivant les directives de la pilleuse d'épaves.

-Le bouclier ne sera plus alimenté dans deux minutes ! s'écria le technicien grisonnant.

Leia fit irruption dans la salle, suivie par Kaydel. Rey lui jeta un regard paniqué. Elle devait trouver une solution. L'énergie des cristaux de la grotte voisine allait devenir inutilisable. Ils ne seraient plus invisibles. Les droïdes allaient les trouver.

Kaydel consulta la tablette qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

-Ils sont à moins d'un kilomètre d'ici. La portée de leurs scanners est de huit-cents mètres.

Le cerveau de Rey fonctionnait à plein régime. Elle avait besoin d'une idée. Vite. Pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Finn et Rose, seuls dans la jungle à la merci des robots du Premier Ordre. Ils étaient peut-être déjà entre leurs mains. Elle jura intérieurement avant de serrer les poings d'exaspération. Elle devait se calmer. Elle devait réfléchir. Un silence de mort régnait à présent dans la salle des machines seulement troublé par le bip fatidique des accumulateurs sur le point de leur faire faux bond.

Soudain, Rey alla se planter devant la console du bouclier.

\- Si je peux déplacer des objets, je peux peut-être faire de même avec le flux d'énergie, grâce à la Force.

Poe la fixait la bouche ouverte, à cours de mots. Korch et Kaydel échangèrent un regard atterré.

-Rey… lâcha la générale, qui peinait à masquer son inquiétude. Tu ne pourras pas transformer l'énergie tellurique des cristaux en énergie électrique et en même temps la véhiculer jusqu'aux boucliers. Et même si tu y parvenais ce serait trop risqué.

-Je sais. Mais c'est notre seul espoir. Je dois essayer, soupira la jeune femme en posant les mains à plat sur la console.

Alors qu'elle finissait sa phrase, une dizaine de voyants écarlates du panneau de contrôle se mit à clignoter. Les accumulateurs venaient de lâcher.

OooooooO

Le vrombissement des airspeeders, en vol stationnaire au-dessus de la grotte, était assourdissant. Quand ils atterrirent enfin, l'attention de la créature se reporta instantanément sur eux.

Deux droïdes descendirent des véhicules et pointèrent leurs blasters ainsi qu'un scanner en direction de la grotte.

« Unité 23 à poste de commandement- Formes de vie repérées dans le secteur 15 » débita l'un des robots d'une voix synthétique.

Devant son moniteur, à bord du croiseur _Subjugator_ en orbite autour d'Arbra, le sergent Filek se mit à pianoter sur son clavier.

-Bien reçu, DXD45, l'analyse des données est en cours.

Sur son écran, l'image de l'entrée de la grotte apparut.

« Animal endémique hostile bloquant l'accès. Espèce : Naztak. Catégorie : carnivore. Demande d'autorisation d'éliminer la menace pour procéder à la fouille complète du site. » rétorqua le droïde.

Le grand félin ne sembla pas apprécier davantage l'intrusion car, sans crier gare et avec un rugissement terrifiant, la bête se jeta sur l'humanoïde à sa gauche et lui arracha le bras d'un coup de patte. Sous l'impact, le droïde fut projeté plusieurs mètres en arrière tandis que le membre métallique atterrit au pied de son comparse. Puis avec une agilité impressionnante pour une créature de sa taille, elle pivota, prête à fondre sur le deuxième robot.

-Bon sang ! pesta Filek, pris au dépourvu par la réaction soudaine du naztak. Feu à volonté !

Le droïde eut juste le temps de tirer avant que la femelle ne l'atteigne. Fauché en plein élan, l'animal s'écroula à quelques centimètres de lui sur le sol poussiéreux. Les tirs de canon l'avaient atteint en pleine poitrine pourtant il eut encore la force de tourner légèrement la tête pour jeter un dernier regard vers l'entrée de la grotte, là où le couinement désespéré d'un de ses petits, terrifié, faisait à présent écho à ses râles de douleur. La petite boule de poils roux demeurait figée devant la grotte, toute tremblante, fixant le corps sans vie de sa mère en sang sur le sol aux pieds des machines.

« Unité 23 à poste de commandement - Cible éliminée- Mais DXD44 a été mis hors service- Devons-nous procéder à l'extermination du reste des créatures ? Six signatures énergétiques détectées au fond de la grotte. »

Le sergent Filek laissa échapper un juron entre ses dents. Son collègue le sergent Monty était en train de ricaner bêtement à côté de lui.

-Pas de bol Filek, pouffa ce dernier, ton escouade n'a pas posé le pied sur Arbra depuis cinq minutes que tu as déjà perdu un élément mis en pièce par un gros chat en rogne. C'est trop bête… Tu vas rejoindre les bas-fonds du classement, mon pauvre ami. Tu vas détrôner Bings au rang des loosers de la semaine !

-Ferme-la, Monty ! cracha le sergent Filek avant de prendre une profonde inspiration censée désamorcer son envie subite de frapper son collègue avec son clavier jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.

Monty, loin de prendre la menace au sérieux, poursuivit son travail de sape.

-Allez Filek ! Achève le boulot ! Je suis sûr que le général Hux sera ravi d'apprendre que tu es venu à bout de toute une portée de naztaks !

Le militaire sentit un goût de bile remonter le long de sa gorge. Il détestait ce sale type à côté de lui. Il détestait ce qu'il était en train de faire en ce moment. Il détestait rester assis derrière son écran à commander ces robots stupides. D'un geste rageur, il enclencha la communication.

« Négatif DXD45- Désengagez. Récupérez les restes de DXD44 et passez au secteur 16. »

OooooooO

Au fond de la grotte, Finn pouvait sentir le corps de Rose secoué de sanglots irrépressibles alors qu'il avait plaqué sa main sur sa bouche pour tenter de réprimer ses cris de rage. Les larmes qui dévalaient les joues de la technicienne étaient en train de mouiller ses doigts tandis que les quatre autres bébés naztaks étaient blottis sur leurs genoux. Rose attrapa une des créatures et la serra contre son cœur. L'animal ne broncha pas et sembla même reconnaissant de cet élan d'affection. Au bout de quelques minutes, les airspeeders redécollèrent et le silence se fit à nouveau.

Finn retira doucement sa main.

Les droïdes étaient partis.

OoooooO

Poe observait la scène, subjugué par ce qui était en train de se passer, juste devant lui.

Rey était debout près de la console, les deux mains à plat sur le panneau de commande. L'air vibrait d'une énergie indescriptible tout autour d'elle. Tous le ressentaient et retenaient leur souffle. La jeune femme était en transe. Les voyants lumineux avaient cessé de clignoter. Les alarmes s'étaient tues. Le pilote n'en croyait pas ses yeux, tout comme les autres d'ailleurs. Mais la voir utiliser la Force à nouveau était vraiment quelque chose d'extraordinaire.

Elle était en train de rediriger le flux d'énergie des cristaux vers le bouclier en court-circuitant les accumulateurs. C'était incroyable. Pourtant, cette fois, le visage de la jeune femme était crispé et elle serrait les dents. L'effort semblait titanesque et Rey montrait déjà des signes de détresse. Cela faisait déjà quinze bonnes minutes qu'elle officiait et Poe jeta un regard désespéré vers ses comparses. Leia, quant à elle, avait le regard fixé sur la jeune femme.

-Elle ne va pas tenir, souffla soudain la générale. Kaydel, où sont les droïdes ?

La jeune résistante pianota fébrilement sur son pad et bafouilla :

-Plusieurs escouades sont encore dans le périmètre de la base couvert par les boucliers. Ils sont en train de s'éloigner de la zone mais…

Soudain, Rey s'affaissa et posa un genou à terre, les yeux toujours fermés et les traits déformés par l'effort extrême qu'elle fournissait.

-Oh non, Rey… murmura Leia, au bord des larmes.

-Elle n'y arrivera pas, lança Jenx.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour l'aider ? s'exclama Poe.

Il eut sa réponse quand il détailla un à un les visages impuissants des membres de l'assemblée autour de lui. Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme dont le visage était à présent couvert de sueur. Elle posa un deuxième genou à terre, les mains toujours plaquées contre la console. Sa respiration était saccadée. Un couple de voyants s'étaient remis à clignoter.

-Ils sont à moins d'un kilomètre de la sortie du périmètre, lança Kaydel les mains crispées sur son pad comme pour presser les droïdes de s'éloigner plus vite.

Le visage de Rey était devenu livide. Tout son corps était secoué de tremblements.

-L'effort va la tuer, souffla Poe toujours à cours de solution.

Soudain, il sentit Leia passer près de lui et se diriger vers la console.

-Générale…lança-t-il en tentant de lui saisir le bras mais la sœur de Luke se dégagea avant d'aller s'accroupir aux côtés de Rey.

-Moi seule peut l'aider, trancha-t-elle.

Leia posa alors ses deux mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme et ferma les yeux.

OooooO

 **A bord du** _ **Finalizer**_

Le verre qu'il tenait dans sa main tomba et se brisa en mille morceaux sur le sol. Une douleur fulgurante traversa sa poitrine et compressa chacun de ses muscles pour le figer sur place. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Soudain, son cerveau semblait prêt à exploser. Il se rattrapa de justesse à l'étagère toute proche quand il sentit ses jambes flancher.

 _Que lui arrivait-il ?_

Il se mit à transpirer abondamment et sa vision se troubla. Il ne put faire autrement que fermer les yeux.

 _La Force._

Un kaléidoscope d'images floues s'afficha devant ses paupières closes. Des lumières. Rouges, jaunes, vertes. Un flux d'électricité traversa ses mains et la douleur lui fit serrer les poings. Des voix aux paroles incompréhensibles parvenaient à ses oreilles bourdonnantes. Il allait s'écrouler. Aussi dut-il s'asseoir sur le sol sans attendre et prendre une grande inspiration. L'air lui manquait. Soudain, un son sourd et familier envahit son champ auditif. Un son qu'il reconnut aussitôt. Le son qu'il avait entendu avant chaque connexion entre lui et Rey.

Il se força à ouvrir les yeux et détailla chaque parcelle de la pièce tout autour de lui. Il était dans sa salle d'entrainement. Par chance, il était seul. Pourtant, il ne vit personne.

-Rey…appela-t-il sans qu'aucune réponse ne lui parvienne.

Le silence se fit alors et il entendit le bruit d'une respiration lourde. Puis d'une deuxième. Il n'était plus seul. C'est alors qu'à quelques mètres de lui, l'image d'une silhouette à genou sur le sol se dessina progressivement. Une silhouette qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille. Un corps de femme, fin et musclé, vêtu d'une tunique beige et d'un pantalon marron.

-Rey…répéta-t-il, encore un peu incrédule.

Qu'était-il en train de se passer ? La connexion était-elle à nouveau possible ? Une pointe d'excitation naquit alors au creux de son ventre quand il vit apparaître aux côtés de la jeune femme une deuxième forme féminine. Plus petite. A genou elle aussi. Elle avait une robe longue grise dont la teinte imitait la couleur de ses cheveux tressés, relevés à l'arrière de son crâne et attachés en chignon. La sensation de malaise redoubla.

 _Leia._

Ses bras enlaçaient les épaules de Rey et toutes deux semblaient en aussi mauvaise posture que lui. Aucune d'elles n'avait détecté sa présence. Pouvaient-elles seulement le voir ? Qu'étaient-elles en train de faire ? Il voulut tout d'abord les interpeller mais se ravisa. Il aperçut du sang couler des narines de Rey et vit les traits de sa mère se déformer sous l'effet de la douleur.

 _Elles sont en train d'utiliser la Force. Toutes les deux._

Lors des autres connexions partagées avec Rey, il n'avait pas pu voir ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle. Il en était incapable là aussi. Il ne pouvait que les voir lentement s'affaiblir et se vider de leur énergie en tentant de faire dieu sait quoi. Et cela l'affectait aussi. Mais pourquoi ?

Soudain, les voix revinrent. Il crut entendre quelqu'un hurler d'arrêter. Alors il vit Rey et sa mère s'écrouler à terre de tout leur poids, inconscientes et plus pâles que des cadavres. Puis l'image s'effaça instantanément. La souffrance cessa également, disparue aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue.

-Rey… souffla alors Kylo, à genou sur le sol et les yeux rivés sur l'espace à présent vide au milieu de la pièce.

OoooooO


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

 **16 jours après la bataille de Crait-Nouvelle base rebelle-planète Arbra:**

Finn était assis sur une chaise tout près du lit où Rey était allongée. Mirzin était en train de prendre le pouls de la jeune femme toujours inconsciente.

-Les signes vitaux sont bons, murmura l'infirmière en blouse bleue à l'attention du rebelle avant de se diriger vers Leia, installée dans le lit voisin, pour réitérer son geste.

L'ex-stormtrooper acquiesça d'un signe de tête et Mirzin le gratifia d'un sourire rassurant avant de quitter la salle. Il n'y avait rien à faire à part attendre. Leur stock de bacta était inexistant et ils ne possédaient pas de pod comme celui dans lequel on l'avait soigné sur D'Qar. Cela faisait à présent vingt-quatre heures que les deux femmes avaient perdu connaissance et Finn tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait de cacher son inquiétude.

Rose et lui avaient réussi à rentrer à la base sans encombre après le départ des droïdes. Poe leur avait fait à tous deux un sermon qu'ils n'étaient pas près d'oublier. Mais des décisions avaient dues être prises rapidement. La rencontre avec l'ambassadeur naboo ne pouvait être reportée. Heureusement Leia avait fait preuve de prévoyance et laissé des instructions précises : si quelque chose devait lui arriver, c'est Poe qui devait prendre le commandement de la base. Le capitaine Dameron avait l'estime de tous et personne, y compris les rebelles plus gradés que le pilote, n'avait contesté le choix de la générale.

Poe avait donc désigné la commandante Larma d'Acy comme responsable durant son absence car il comptait comme prévu se rendre sur Endor. Rose s'était portée volontaire pour l'accompagner au grand désespoir de Finn. Dameron, d'abord réticent, avait admis qu'une paire de bras supplémentaire pour gérer les communications allait lui être plus qu'utile -sans vouloir vexer bien sûr son fidèle BB-8 et ses compétences hautement appréciées dans le domaine du copilotage.

Comme si l'état de Leia et Rey n'était pas un motif de tracas suffisant, Finn se préparait donc à passer les prochains jours à se ronger ses sangs pour la jeune technicienne et son ami pilote. Le rebelle laissa échapper un soupir de lassitude avant de reporter son attention sur la silhouette endormie de la pilleuse d'épaves.

-Hey, Rey, tu m'entends ? demanda-t-il doucement pour la centième fois en glissant sa main dans la sienne.

La jeune femme respirait lentement. Ses traits étaient détendus mais son visage était toujours très pâle.

Enfin, le jeune homme sentit les doigts de Rey bouger. Ses paupières frémirent avant de papillonner et de s'ouvrir pour de bon. Ses grands yeux ronds fixèrent le visage du rebelle penché sur elle.

-Finn…Tu…tu es là… lança-t-elle d'une voix éraillée en tentant de se relever.

-Du calme Rey, fit l'ex-stormtrooper en plaquant sa main contre son épaule pour la garder allongée. Ne te lève pas. Tu es à l'infirmerie, tu as besoin de reprendre des forces.

-Ou est Leia ? demanda-t-elle précipitamment.

Sa tête tournait. Sa vision avait encore du mal à s'ajuster et elle avait l'impression qu'un _TB-TT_ venait de la piétiner. Concours de circonstances ou mystère de la Force, dans le lit voisin, la générale ouvrit les yeux à son tour.

Mirzin qui venait de passer le seuil de la chambre les bras chargés de bandages, se précipita au chevet de Leia.

-Nous sommes là, Générale, tout va bien. Vous êtes toutes les deux en sécurité et nous aussi.

-Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ?

-Oui, les droïdes ont quitté la planète. Grâce à vous, le bouclier a tenu. Mais Rey et vous, êtes restées inconscientes longtemps. Vous nous avez fichu une sacrée frousse.

-Rey ! Où est-elle ? s'inquiéta Leia.

-Je suis là, répondit la pilleuse d'épaves en repoussant le bras de Finn.

Elle atteignit le lit de Leia et cette dernière prit les mains de Rey dans les siennes.

-Tu as réussi, souffla-t-elle, au bord des larmes.

Rey hocha la tête.

-Non Leia, NOUS avons réussi.

Elles se regardèrent encore durant plusieurs secondes avant que la chef des rebelles ne déclare d'une voix brisée.

-Je l'ai senti, Rey. Dès que j'ai posé mes mains sur toi, j'ai senti sa présence. Il était là avec nous.

Finn et Mirzin se jetèrent un regard circonspect. De qui étaient -elles en train de parler ?

-Moi aussi je l'ai senti, répondit Rey, le coeur battant soudain la chamade.

OooooooooO

 **A bord du** _ **Finalizer:**_

Et s'il essayait de méditer ? Cela faisait une éternité qu'il avait abandonné cette pratique. Il considérait à présent que c'était une perte de temps. Quand il était encore le padawan de Luke, il était contraint de fermer les yeux, de s'asseoir en tailleur et de se concentrer sur la Force au moins deux fois par jour. Matin et soir. Le plus souvent, son oncle méditait à ses côtés et lui répétait inlassablement de se tenir tranquille et de focaliser tout son être vers la Lumière.

Au début, à chaque fois qu'il s'était appliqué à le faire, il avait dû avouer ressentir une certaine sérénité dans cette communion volontaire avec la Force. Ses angoisses s'amenuisaient, son sentiment d'abandon aussi. Il avait senti cette chose plus grande que lui, plus grande que tout, le traverser, le sublimer et l'élever dans des sphères qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir atteindre. Plus il pratiquait, plus il aiguisait sa conscience, se connectait avec l'Univers tout entier et la Force lui montrait qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'il faisait bel et bien parti de tout cela. Et puis, insidieusement, les séances avaient été polluées, elles aussi, par la voix de Snoke.

 _Bon sang…_

Impossible qu'il parvienne à se concentrer, là, tout de suite. Il était en train de faire des allers et retours dans sa chambre, le front plissé et l'estomac noué. Il n'arrivait pas à chasser la scène de son esprit : Rey et sa mère s'écroulant de concert sur le sol et demeurant là, inanimées.

Elles n'étaient pas mortes. Il l'aurait senti.

Mais ne pas savoir ce qui s'était passé le rongeait. Pourtant il aurait dû être satisfait. C'était pourtant ce qu'il voulait : éradiquer la Résistance une bonne fois pour toutes. Il s'entendit à nouveau clairement dire à Luke sur Crait qu'il les détruirait tous, qu'il détruirait Rey…

Il stoppa net au milieu de la pièce et serra les poings en fermant les yeux.

 _Qui croyait-il tromper ?_

Il sentit la rage monter en lui.

 _Laisse mourir le passé. Laisse mourir le passé._

Il ressassa son mantra encore et encore et tenta de focaliser ses pensées sur le briefing qu'il venait d'avoir avec ses subordonnées deux heures auparavant.

Dans la salle de réunion, il avait tenté de se concentrer sur les paroles débitées par Hux assis face à lui. Ses chevaliers étaient tous présents eux aussi et avaient écouté le militaire déclarer que le traqueur hyperespace n'était pas encore opérationnel. Mettre en service la technologie utilisée sur le _Supremacy_ et l'adapter sur le _Finalizer_ allait prendre plus de temps que prévu. Un ou deux jours tout au plus. Puis ce fut au tour de Sylla de faire son rapport : l'entrevue avec les directeurs des différentes banques de Coruscant avait été un succès. Tous les crédits avaient été débloqués et les travaux de construction des nouvelles armes pouvaient commencer.

Pendant qu'elle parlait, Kylo n'avait pas daigné lui accorder le moindre regard. Aussi n'avait-il pas remarqué la froideur de ses traits lorsqu'elle avait annoncé la bonne nouvelle. Le visage de la jeune femme, paré habituellement d'un petit sourire charmeur à chaque fois qu'elle s'adressait à lui, était apparu fermé et tendu. Viri et Yéhnu avaient été également plutôt silencieux.

Hux avait repris la parole et avait annoncé que la surveillance de Naboo se poursuivait. Leurs principaux réseaux de communications avaient été mis sur écoute et si les habitants tentaient quoi que ce soit pour aider à nouveau la Résistance, le Premier Ordre en serait immédiatement informé. Un espion avait aussi été introduit dans le palais.

Kylo avait signifié son approbation d'un simple hochement de tête.

Puis Elias avait enchaîné avec le choix d'une nouvelle base pour l'établissement d'un quartier général permanent pour le Premier Ordre. Il avait évoqué plusieurs planètes possibles : Malachor, Dromund Kaas…

-Des planètes de la Bordure Extérieure et abritant des temples Sith, avait soupiré Ren.

\- Ce sont les endroits sûrs, tombés définitivement sous la coupe du Premier Ordre, avait rétorqué Elias calmement.

Kylo n'avait pas bronché, tentant de masquer son agacement. Il avait déclaré d'un ton sec :

-Nous serions trop éloignés des principaux systèmes. Nous devons nous établir soit dans le Noyau, au pire dans la Bordure Médiane. Nous n'avons plus à nous cacher comme des pestiférés à présent. Nous dirigerons depuis le centre de la galaxie.

Personne n'avait trouvé à redire. Tout le monde avait été décidément bien coopératif aujourd'hui, les visages baissés et étrangement dépourvus d'expression. Seul Bram avait montré un peu d'enthousiasme. Mais Kylo n'avait pas vraiment eu la tête à analyser les réactions de chacun. Il n'avait eu qu'une envie : mettre un terme le plus rapidement possible à cette réunion et retourner dans ses quartiers.

-Hux, je veux un rapport complet sur Cal-Seti et Corulag. Elles me semblent plus appropriées, avait-il déclaré. Elias et Yéhnu, je vous charge de ce projet. Sylla, Bram et Viri, prenez contact avec Nag Ubdur et tentez d'obtenir un accord pour l'extraction du Zersium. Rendez-vous sur place s'il le faut. Nous devons commencer la construction des nouvelles étoiles noires au plus vite.

Puis il s'était levé et s'était dirigé vers la sortie sans un regard vers l'assemblée.

Maintenant, il trépignait devant sa fenêtre panoramique, incapable de trouver un quelconque apaisement devant la quiétude du vide intersidéral. La vision de Rey et de sa mère, étendues sur le sol, s'imposa à nouveau à lui. Il était dévoré par la curiosité. Il devait savoir ce qui s'était passé et le seul moyen était de tenter d'établir à nouveau un contact avec la pilleuse d'épaves. Il avait été le premier surpris de constater que la connexion qu'il avait partagée avec elle n'avait pas disparu malgré la mort de Snoke. Il avait dû fournir un effort surhumain durant le meeting pour refouler ses sentiments et ériger une muraille infranchissable autour de son esprit afin que ses chevaliers ne ressentent pas son trouble.

A présent seul, sa frustration reprenait le dessus. Il inspira profondément et se décida enfin. Il se débarrassa de sa cape et se dirigea vers la salle d'entraînement. Le droïde souffre-douleur et manchot avait été retiré afin d'être remplacé et seul le ronronnement presque imperceptible des moteurs du vaisseau faisait écho dans la pièce. Il s'assit en tailleur sur le sol et ferma les yeux.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il réussit à calmer sa respiration ainsi que les battements de son cœur. Les mains gantées posées à plat sur ses genoux, il lança son esprit dans les abysses de la Force à la recherche de la lumière de Rey.

 **OoooooooooO**

 **Bordure Extérieure - Lune d'Endor:**

BB-8 émit plusieurs bips sonores avant de faire irruption dans la cabine de pilotage de la nacelle de transport.

-Oui je sais BB-8, nous allons atterrir dans quelques minutes. La zone est dégagée et nous recevons clairement le signal des Naboos.

Poe passa en pilotage manuel et opéra la descente au-dessus de l'étendue boisée recouvrant l'hémisphère nord de la lune d'Endor.

-Ici, pointa Rose du doigt en montrant une petite clairière devant eux.

Le vaisseau se posa et la rampe s'abaissa. Le petit droïde dévala la passerelle, aussitôt suivi par le pilote et la jeune technicienne. Blaster en main, ils avancèrent prudemment de quelques mètres dans les herbes hautes avec, en visuel, la lisière de la forêt. Tout était calme et paisible, et un doux soleil illuminait les alentours. Le chant des oiseaux ainsi que le bruit d'une rivière coulant non loin de là parvenaient jusqu'à eux. Rose et Poe demeurèrent silencieux, émerveillés par la tranquillité qui régnait dans cet endroit. Arbra était une planète magnifique, mais il émanait de ce paysage champêtre endorien une étrange sérénité. Pourtant, cette petite lune avait été le siège d'une des plus grandes batailles de la galaxie. En détruisant les installations que l'Empire avaient établies ici, la Rébellion, avec en chefs de file, Leia Organa, Han Solo, le général Ackbar et Luke Skywalker, avait causé la destruction de l'Etoile Noire et la fin de Sheev Palpatine, alias Dark Sidious.

Poe se rappelait parfaitement chaque histoire que lui contait sa mère alors qu'il était enfant juste avant de dormir et, dans ses rêves, il pilotait aux côtés de Lando Calrissian, affrontait les chasseurs de l'Empire et festoyait autour de gigantesques feux de camps avec les Ewoks.

Et voilà qu'à présent, il se retrouvait là, sur cette planète mythique.

BB-8 émit plusieurs bip-bips affolés qui ramenèrent Poe à la réalité, quand soudain, les fourrés alentour se mirent à bouger et de petites créatures couvertes de fourrure et vêtues de peaux tannées firent irruption devant eux, munis de haches et de lances directement pointées sur leurs poitrines. Le trio fut rapidement encerclé. Rose et Poe levèrent les mains, le canon de leurs blasters dirigé vers le ciel.

Le pilote ne put masquer son excitation. Il avait à nouveau cinq ans.

-Des Ewoks, lança-t-il à l'attention de la technicienne bien moins rassurée que lui.

-Charmants, répliqua-t-elle en ne quittant pas des yeux les petits êtres menaçants.

L'un d'eux s'approcha et s'arrêta devant BB-8. Il tapa plusieurs fois sur la tête du droïde avec sa lance en grognant quelques paroles incompréhensibles ce qui ne plut pas vraiment au robot qui agita sa tête en guise de mécontentement.

-Du calme BB-8, ils ne nous feront pas de mal.

Le droïde siffla et clignota de plus belle.

-Nous sommes envoyés par Leia Organa. Nous venons rencontrer les alliés de la Résistance, annonça Poe prudemment. L'ambassadeur Leman Drill nous attend.

L'Ewok le détailla de la tête aux pieds, fit de même avec Rose et d'un signe de la main, les invita finalement à le suivre en direction de la forêt.

OooooooO

Le vieux bunker ressemblait étrangement à celui de la base Haven sur Arbra quoique beaucoup plus petit. Dans l'ancien poste de commandement désaffecté, Leman Drill était assis de l'autre côté de la grande table occupant le centre de la pièce tandis que Rose avait pris place à la gauche de Poe. Plusieurs autres visages inconnus participaient à la rencontre.

Le Naboo fit les présentations.

Menkel Jas était le leader d'un groupe d'opposants au Premier Ordre qui avait vu le jour sur Coruscant peu après la destruction d'Hosnian Prime. Sa petite organisation se composait à présent d'une centaine de partisans.

Girden A'Min appartenait au peuple calamarien. La mort de l'amiral Ackbar, un très bon ami à lui, l'avait profondément touché. Une cinquantaine de ses semblables avaient dû aller se réfugier sur une planète isolée de la Bordure extérieure pour échapper à un raid de droïdes guetteurs sur Mon Calamari une semaine auparavant.

Il y avait également Becar Dugg un membre du clan gungan venu avec Leman Drill, des émissaires de Bothawui, Ryloth ainsi que des planètes Corellia, Raydonia et Ord Mantell.

Poe jetait des regards suspicieux tout autour de lui ce qui n'échappa pas au dignitaire de Naboo. Soudain, les chuchotements et conciliabules cessèrent quand ce dernier se leva pour prendre la parole.

-Toutes les personnes rassemblées ici ont un point commun. Nous sommes prêts à lutter sans relâche contre le Premier Ordre. Nous sommes parvenus à prendre contact les uns avec les autres dans le but de reconstruire ce contre-pouvoir et de reprendre la lutte contre l'oppression. Je parle au nom de la reine Mégarana et au nom de mon peuple quand je dis que nous n'allons pas subir sans rien faire l'instauration d'un nouvel Empire.

Plusieurs membres de l'assemblée hochèrent la tête de concert en guise d'assentiment.

-Vous savez tous à présent que Kylo Ren a repris les rênes du Premier Ordre après la mort du Leader Suprême Snoke. Hux a déployé ses troupes dans toute la galaxie pour faire main basse comme autrefois sur tous les principaux systèmes du Noyau jusqu'à la Bordure Extérieure. La Nouvelle République étant à présent anéantie et la presque totalité des sénateurs ayant été assassinés, ils ont le champ libre pour tenter d'annexer nos planètes et nous faire plier sous le joug de forces militaires. Je ne doute pas que tous les marchands d'armes et principaux conglomérats industriels sont ravis de leur fournir une nouvelle puissance de feu.

-Un de mes informateurs m'a appris qu'ils comptaient envahir Nag Ubdur, déclara Menkel Jas.

Un brouhaha confus s'éleva dans toute la salle pour se calmer à nouveau quand Leman Drill leva la main pour réclamer le silence.

-Capitaine Dameron, je vous en prie, ajouta l'émissaire avant de se rasseoir et de proposer au pilote de parler.

Poe se racla la gorge avant de se lever à son tour. Il raconta les derniers événements à l'assemblée depuis la course poursuite avec le _Supremacy_ jusqu'à l'intrusion récente des droïdes guetteurs autour de la base Haven, sans bien sur mentionner le nom de leur dernière planète refuge. Personne ne devait être au courant qu'ils se trouvaient à présent sur Arbra.

-L'Ordre des Jedi n'est donc pas totalement éteint ! Girden A'Min avait prononcé ces paroles avec une sorte de soulagement dans la voix.

Poe croisa alors le regard de Rose. Leia avait raison. La simple évocation du nom de l'Ordre sacré avait ravivé une étincelle d'espoir dans les yeux de tous les occupants de la salle. Rey incarnait à présent cet espoir. Elle avait côtoyé le grand Luke Skywalker avant que ce dernier ne les quitte. Elle avait tenu en échec Kylo Ren. Elle avait participé à la chute de Snoke. Elle avait sauvé les derniers survivants sur Crait et se trouvait en ce moment au sein de ce qui restait de la Résistance. Alors l'étincelle pouvait grandir, devenir ce petit feu qui allait embraser tous les cœurs vaillants prêts à combattre dans toute la galaxie. Le souvenir des victoires passées revenait dans toutes les mémoires. Leia, princesse rebelle et symbole de la lutte était toujours parmi eux. Une nouvelle génération de combattants était prête à relever la tête et il ne manquait plus qu'à s'organiser à nouveau.

-Nous allons tout reconstruire, décréta Poe, affichant un sourire confiant. Nous devons y croire et nous unir.

Un bref silence suivit ses paroles. Les cœurs étaient vibrants d'excitation, l'air de la pièce s'était soudain chargé d'une émotion presque palpable.

-Longue vie à la Résistance ! Nous vaincrons encore cette fois ! Pour la démocratie ! Pour la liberté et la paix ! hurla soudain le Twi'lek à la peau couleur violine assis à la droite de Poe.

Le poing levé au-dessus de sa tête, il fut aussitôt imité par tous les membres de l'assemblée.

OooooooooO

 **Crait-base Haven- Planète Arbra:**

-Général Organa, nous recevons un signal audio avec le code de transmission du capitaine Dameron.

Leia, assise dans un grand fauteuil au fond de la salle de commandement, tenta péniblement de se lever pour rejoindre Kaydel. C-3PO se mit à gesticuler à côté d'elle.

-Voyons Princesse, doucement ! Vous êtes encore en convalescence !

Les pépiements de R2-D2 vinrent ponctuer les recommandations alarmées du droïde de protocole.

Aussitôt, les bras puissants de Chewbacca la saisirent pour la soulever. Tel un jeune marié faisant passer la porte de leur nouvelle demeure à son épouse, il la transporta jusqu'au siège vacant près de Connix.

-Chewie ! Enfin ! Je peux encore marcher toute seule, protesta la générale tandis que le Wookiee lui répondait par un feulement réprobateur avant de la déposer en douceur devant le poste de communication.

Ce fut le moment que choisirent Rey et Finn pour faire irruption dans la pièce et se précipiter eux aussi vers la console.

-Des nouvelles de Poe et Rose ? s'empressa de demander Finn, le visage inquiet.

-Vous tombez bien tous les deux. Nous avons justement une connexion avec eux.

Rey, à la vue du visage fatigué de la chef des rebelles, fronça les sourcils.

-Leia, vous ne devriez pas être ici mais en train de vous reposer à l'infirmerie ! s'exclama la jeune femme.

-Bon sang ! s'exclama la générale en tapant du poing sur la console. Vous allez tous arrêter de me materner comme si j'étais une petite chose fragile ? Je ne suis pas encore impotente et encore moins mourante ! Je vais bien et je voudrais à présent bien savoir comment s'est passé l'entrevue sur Endor ! Compris ?

Finn leva les mains face à lui en signe de reddition, R2-D2 bipa sur un ton offusqué, Chewie grogna de plus belle, Rey leva les yeux au ciel et plus personne ne pipa mot. Leia enclencha alors le bouton de commande de la transmission.

\- Ferrailleur 48 à la base, ferrailleur 48 à la base, vous me recevez ?

-Oui ferrailleur 48, ici fonderie 125 nous vous écoutons. Quelles sont les nouvelles ? demanda la générale.

-Dieu merci, Leia vous êtes réveillée ! s'exclama Poe avec une joie non dissimulée.

-Bon sang, Dameron, quel est l'intérêt d'utiliser des noms de code si vous ruinez tous nos efforts pour passer inaperçus ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous contacte via le communicateur crypté que vous m'avez donné. Rose a vérifié. Nous pouvons parler sans détours.

-OK Poe. Nous vous écoutons.

Le pilote les rassura concernant le déroulement de la rencontre et ils furent enfin soulagés de savoir que plusieurs poches de Résistance subsistaient encore aux quatre coins de la galaxie. Leurs alliés étaient bel et bien prêts à leur venir en aide. De nouveaux systèmes de communications portables seraient utilisés afin de coordonner leurs futures actions. L'émissaire de Naboo était venu sur Endor à bord d'un cargo léger chargé de vivres et de matériel médical. Les soutes contenaient également des armes et Leman Drill leur fournissait assez de crédits galactiques pour suppléer à leurs besoins durant les mois à venir. La construction de nouveaux croiseurs et de _X-wings_ avait été relancée au sein d'un complexe secret appartenant à l'ancienne République sur Daa Soocha et à présent contrôlé par des partisans. Trois bases sur des planètes de la bordure extérieure allaient être mises en service afin d'accueillir les nouvelles recrues.

-De quoi réparer nos accumulateurs ? demanda la rebelle.

-Non hélas, soupira Poe.

-C'est déjà beaucoup, Dameron. Transmettez mes plus sincères remerciements à tous les émissaires sur Endor. Quelles sont vos impressions concernant le meeting ?

-Rose, BB-8 et moi restons sur nos gardes. On ne sait jamais avec le Premier Ordre. Mais je dois avouer que tout le monde ici m'a plutôt fait bonne impression. Nous avons encore beaucoup de choses à mettre au point. De ce fait, nous ne reviendrons à la base avec le cargo que demain.

-Parfait, capitaine.

Finn n'y tint plus. Il ne put s'empêcher de s'immiscer dans la conversation.

-Hey Poe ! C'est Finn. Rose est avec toi ?

-Salut Finn. Oui elle est à côté de moi.

Rey, Leia et Kaydel échangèrent un petit regard en coin et se mirent à sourire en voyant le rouge monter légèrement aux joues de l'ex-stormtrooper. Ce dernier tenta de prendre une voix parfaitement détachée avant de poursuivre.

-Hey Rose, tout se passe bien ? Poe ne n'a pas trop fait de misères durant le voyage ?

La petite voix enjouée de la technicienne se fit alors entendre via l'intercom.

-Tout est OK ici Finn. On va bientôt rentrer.

-Oui euh… Faites attention à vous sur le chemin du retour, d'accord ? Et veille à ce que Poe et BB-8 ne fassent pas de folies.

Ils entendirent tous les protestations du pilote en fond sonore tandis que Rose pouffait de rire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je veille au grain ! Au fait, Finn, j'ai un service à te demander. Est-ce que tu peux aller vérifier que les bébés naztaks vont bien, s'il te plait ? Leur mère est morte et ils sont tous seuls maintenant alors…

-Rose, la coupa le rebelle, j'ai déjà contacté les Hoojibs. Ils vont s'occuper d'eux.

Un silence s'installa alors durant quelques secondes tandis que Finn attendait la réponse de la technicienne.

-Merci Finn, fit-elle.

Nouveau blanc. L'ancien stormtrooper déglutit péniblement, le cœur battant et les yeux rivés sur la console. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir être seul avec Rose ici et maintenant. Mais hélas, une dizaine de personne se tenaient autour de lui et écoutait le moindre mot échangé sans parler du petit rictus narquois que Poe devait arborer à l'autre bout du canal de communication à cet instant précis. Il sentit aussi les regards attendris des trois femmes peser derrière lui et son visage prit une teinte encore plus écarlate.

-Finn, je voulais juste te dire…

Il ne respirait plus à présent.

-…que la Force soit avec toi. Que la Force soit avec vous tous, lança Rose avec ce qu'il imagina un sourire lumineux sur son joli visage rond.

Il inspira enfin et répondit.

-Que la Force soit avec vous aussi. Soyez prudents.

OoooooO

Le message de Poe avait remis du baume au cœur à tous les occupants de la base. Leia tapotait du bout des doigts sur la grande table de la salle de commandement, tandis que Rey lui faisait face, les bras croisés et l'air déterminé.

-Que faisons-nous à présent Leia ? Nous devons absolument réparer les accumulateurs. Le minerai haysien que nous a fourni Maz n'est pas suffisant.

-Je sais oui, soupira la générale. J'ai bien une idée mais cela pourrait s'avérer dangereux.

-C'est-à-dire ? demanda Finn.

La chef des rebelles leva ses grands yeux noirs vers eux.

-On pourrait peut-être trouver tout ce dont nous avons besoin pour réparer dans une ancienne base de la Résistance. Nous avons dû l'abandonner depuis plusieurs dizaines d'années à présent mais si les forces de l'Empire ne l'ont pas mise à sac, on pourrait y trouver encore du matériel. La base possédait une annexe secrète non loin du complexe principal.

-Une ancienne base ? répéta la pilleuse d'épaves.

La Résistance semblait toujours avoir des ressources inespérées.

-Effectivement, c'est risqué, soupira Finn.

-On doit y aller ! s'exclama Rey avec conviction.

L'ex-stormtrooper pinça les lèvres. Il était sûr que la jeune femme allait vouloir plonger tête baissée.

-Sauf votre respect Générale, je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée. Comme vous le dites, si cette base a été découverte du temps de l'Empire, il ne doit plus rien rester à l'intérieur. Au pire, le Premier Ordre y a installé des troupes. De plus, nos réserves de carburant sont au plus bas. Sans parler du fait que ce serait de la folie de sortir le _Faucon Millénium._

-Cette base se trouve près d'ici dans la Bordure Extérieure, précisa Leia.

-Finn, nous pouvons voyager en vitesse sub-luminique. Inutile d'utiliser l'hyperdrive. Cela prendra un peu plus de temps mais de toutes façons, nous devons aller sur Cygna pour nous ravitailler. Maz a dit qu'un de ses hommes gardait le poste. Quant au _Faucon_ , c'est le seul vaisseau assez rapide et armé que nous ayons actuellement pour faire le trajet.

-Rey…

-Finn, nous n'avons pas le choix, le coupa la jeune femme.

Le rebelle croisa le regard compatissant de la sœur de Luke et capitula.

-Où se trouve cette base ? demanda-t-il en s'adressant à elle.

-Sur la planète Hoth, répondit Leia.

-Je préviens Chewbacca. Le vaisseau devrait être prêt à décoller dans deux heures, annonça Rey avant de pivoter pour quitter la salle de commandement en direction du hangar.

OooooooO


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 :**

 **16 jours après la bataille de Crait-A bord du** _ **Finalizer**_ **:**

Cela faisait à présent une bonne heure qu'il cherchait, qu'il tentait de ressentir la moindre vibration, la moindre fluctuation dans la Force qui lui aurait permis de rouvrir la connexion avec Rey. Mais rien à faire, cela ne fonctionnait pas. N'y tenant plus, il se leva et se mit à arpenter la pièce de long en large sans parvenir à refouler sa frustration. Tout son corps se contracta et il laissa échapper un soupir d'agacement entre ses dents serrées. Soudain, un couple de fauteuils s'envola dans les airs pour aller s'écraser sur le mur opposé. Suivirent une armoire et le coffre dans lequel étaient rangés les tapis de sol. Rapidement, il se retrouva à cours de mobilier à réduire en miettes. Hors d'haleine, il s'apprêtait à frapper du poing de toutes ses forces sur une des cloisons, mais il retint son geste au dernier moment et son explosion de colère s'acheva par un face-à-face avec la paroi métallique lui renvoyant son souffle saccadé. Son front entra en contact avec la surface froide et il ferma les yeux. Il entendait les battements de son cœur résonner à ses oreilles et couvrir tout autre son émanant du vaisseau. La rage et la déception à l'état pur cascadaient dans ses veines. Finalement, il pivota pour s'adosser contre le mur et glissa jusqu'au sol en position assise.

Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à la trouver ? Rey bloquait-elle délibérément ses tentatives ?

Si c'était le cas, alors cela voulait dire qu'elle allait bien. Il savait que la connexion entre eux était quelque chose que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient pu maîtriser jusqu'alors. Mais il avait espéré qu'avec suffisamment de concentration et de volonté, il aurait pu atteindre la jeune femme, peut-être même lui apparaître tout comme Luke l'avait fait avec lui sur Crait. Si son oncle y était arrivé, pourquoi pas lui ?

-Tu n'es pas encore assez puissant pour cela.

Il rouvrit brusquement les paupières.

 _C'était impossible. C'était une mauvaise plaisanterie._

A quelques mètres de lui, le fantôme de son oncle, baigné d'une douce lumière bleue, se tenait là, debout, les mains jointes et le visage grave.

-Tu as l'air surpris, mon grand… Je t'avais pourtant dit qu'on se reverrait.

Le corps de Kylo Ren demeura parfaitement immobile à l'exception de ses lèvres qui se mirent à trembler. Tout se bousculait dans son esprit : l'incrédulité, la suspicion et l'incompréhension.

Quelle ironie… Toute sa vie, son plus grand souhait avait été de pouvoir parler ne serait-ce que quelques secondes avec son grand-père, Anakin. Il avait été à chaque fois terriblement déçu quand ses suppliques étaient restées vaines et à la fois tellement effrayé à l'idée de ce qu'aurait pu lui dire son aïeul s'il avait répondu.

C'est Luke qui avait raconté à ses padawans que certains êtres sensibles à la Force pouvaient revenir communiquer avec les vivants après la mort. Aussi, Ben avait-il placé tous ses espoirs dans cette possibilité de dialogue avec le plus puissant seigneur du Côté Obscur. Ils partageaient le même sang après tout, non ? Et il avait tellement de questions... Anakin avait-il douté, lui aussi, au début ? Comment avait-il réussi à acquérir autant de pouvoir ? Comment était-il parvenu à éradiquer la Lumière en lui ?

Autrefois, Ben avait tenté d'en savoir un peu plus sur lui et n'avait pas hésité à questionner les membres de sa famille. Mais chaque évocation de son illustre et terrible grand-père se ponctuait par un raclement de gorge gêné de sa mère, un départ précipité de son père ou le silence implacable de son oncle accompagné d'un regard fuyant chargé de regrets. Dark Vador avait été un sujet tabou durant toute son enfance et cela avait, paradoxalement, contribué à entretenir sa fascination pour le personnage et sa soif d'en apprendre plus sur lui. Alors, après avoir quitté Luke et rejoint Snoke, il avait espéré qu'Anakin lui apparaisse enfin, le guide, le conseille comme Yoda et Obi-Wan Kenobi l'avaient fait autrefois avec son oncle.

-Hélas, je ne suis pas celui que tu souhaiterais voir, n'est-ce pas ?

La silhouette de Luke Skywalker se tenait à l'endroit même où il avait médité quelques instants auparavant. A défaut de répondre, Kylo lui lança un regard meurtrier. Le Jedi ne bougeait pas et observait son neveu. Soudain, le chevalier de Ren ouvrit la main et son sabre laser parcourut la distance depuis la table du salon jusque dans sa paume.

L'expression de Luke changea et son visage se para d'un sourire triste.

-Cela ne te servira à rien, Ben.

-Ne m'appelez pas comme ça, cracha Kylo tout en sachant que son oncle avait parfaitement raison.

Les apparitions étaient immatérielles et pouvaient aller et venir comme bon leur semblait. Ren n'était même pas certain de pouvoir le faire disparaître s'il le souhaitait et pourtant, en cet instant, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que le fantôme de Luke retourne bien sagement d'où il venait.

-Vous n'avez vraiment rien d'autre à faire ? ajouta Kylo sur le ton le plus fielleux qu'il put prendre. Comme par exemple prodiguer vos précieux conseils à la pilleuse d'épaves ?

-Rey se débrouille très bien toute seule.

-Alors pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

Luke plongea ses yeux bleu-gris dans les prunelles sombres de son neveu. Sa seule réponse fut un long silence entendu.

-Pourquoi ! répéta Kylo en crispant ses doigts sur la poignée de son arme.

Le Jedi soupira.

-Rey avait raison. Je me suis laissé aveugler par mes craintes, mes propres angoisses et je n'ai pas vu alors ce qui aurait dû m'empêcher d'agir comme je l'ai fait.

Kylo déglutit, un peu pris au dépourvu par ces paroles énigmatiques, mais continua d'afficher son mépris et son hostilité.

\- Votre petit tour de passe-passe sur Crait était finement joué, je l'avoue. Mais regardez où cela vous a mené, pauvre fou ! Vous vous êtes sacrifié pour rien ! Vous n'êtes plus qu'un mirage et je suis le nouveau Suprême Leader du Premier Ordre ! La Résistance va bientôt être réduite en cendres. Vous croyez peut-être que la pilleuse d'épaves peut faire, à elle seule, renaître l'Ordre des Jedi ? Que je vais permettre cela ? Elle a cru pouvoir changer ce que je suis. Elle avait tort et vous aussi.

Pendant que Kylo avait débité sa tirade, Luke avait lentement hoché la tête en guise de protestation.

-Non Ben, je ne parle pas de ce qui s'est passé sur Crait. Je parle du fait que Rey avait raison de croire qu'il restait une once de Lumière dans ton cœur. J'aurai dû le voir avant de me laisser submerger par le doute et de tenter de t'arrêter cette nuit-là, il y a dix ans.

Une nouvelle fois Kylo se figea. Les derniers mots de son oncle ne firent que décupler sa fureur.

-Tenté de m'arrêter ? ricana-t-il nerveusement. Vous n'avez pas tenté de « m'arrêter », vous avez tenté de m'assassiner ! Moi ! Votre propre neveu !

-Snoke avait déjà envahi ton cœur, j'étais désespéré et j'ai fait hélas la plus grosse erreur de ma vie. J'ai perdu l'esprit une fraction de seconde et tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je regrette. Je donnerai tout pour revenir en arrière. J'ai levé mon sabre au-dessus de toi c'est vrai… mais je ne n'aurais jamais…

-Menteur…persifla Ren en affichant un rictus de mépris.

-Non, écoute-moi…

\- D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours fait tout ce que vous attendiez de moi.

-Je sais.

C'était le moment de régler leurs comptes. Kylo le savait et Luke aussi.

-Leia, Han et vous… Vous avez toujours pensé que je finirai comme Anakin ! Qu'est-ce que vous imaginiez ? Que je n'en avais pas conscience ? Que je ne vous entendais pas discuter en douce avec vos mines contrites quand vous parliez de moi ? Que je ne voyais pas vos regards inquiets ? Vos regards de pitié ? Dès que j'ai été en âge de comprendre, j'ai senti le poids de votre crainte sur mes épaules.

Luke baissa la tête cette fois.

\- Cette douleur qui me déchirait de part en part, cette lutte entre les ténèbres et la lumière, vous l'avez laissée me ravager de l'intérieur. J'étais un enfant. Je n'y comprenais rien. Tout ce que je voulais c'était être le petit garçon parfait que vous espériez tous. J'ai essayé de toutes mes forces, seul. Et vous m'avez abandonné.

 _-_ Tu as raison mais…

-Alors j'ai étouffé la Lumière et embrassé la Noirceur. J'en ai fait mon plus grand pouvoir, ma carapace, mon armure. C'est vous qui avez tracé mon destin. Ironiquement, je devrais vous remercier au lieu d'essayer de vous effacer de ma vie.

-Snoke a profité de toi et de ta colère.

-Snoke m'a révélé toute la puissance du Côté Obscur, tout ce que je pouvais en faire, et quel était mon véritable potentiel. Et je l'ai tué pour achever mon apprentissage. Les ténèbres font intégralement partie de moi à présent. Et ce n'est pas en venant me narguer ici que vous y changerez quoi que ce soit.

Skywalker releva brusquement la tête et le dévisagea.

-Le conflit à l'intérieur de toi n'est pas terminé.

-Vous vous trompez, il l'est.

-Faux.

-J'ai tué vos padawans, j'ai ordonné le meurtre d'innocents par centaines, j'ai tué Snoke…

-J'ai aussi contribué à faire tuer beaucoup de monde. La destruction de l'Etoile Noire a conduit à la mort de milliers de personnes.

La mâchoire de Kylo se crispa.

-J'ai assassiné mon propre père !

-Tu l'as fait, croyant que c'était le seul moyen de basculer définitivement vers le Côté Obscur. Et malgré ce que tu affirmes, ce fut un échec. Tes doutes n'ont fait que croître et tu es maintenant rongé par le remord …

Ren pivota brusquement pour foncer vers sa chambre. Mais il stoppa net en voyant que Luke se trouvait à présent debout devant son lit et continuait sa diatribe.

-…cela a ébranlé tout ce en quoi tu as cru jusqu'alors. Han n'a peut-être pas la capacité de t'apparaître tout comme moi à travers la Force, mais il est là, dans ta chair, dans tes pensées, tous les jours, chaque minute…

-Taisez-vous, fit Kylo en secouant la tête, ne pouvant soutenir plus longtemps le regard perçant de son oncle.

-…te rappelant sans cesse que tu n'as été que le pantin de Snoke. Nous avons certainement contribué, Snoke, tes parents et moi, à faire de toi ce que tu es à présent, mais tu te mens à toi-même en disant que tu as étouffé la Lumière en toi. Une lueur persiste comme celle qui se trouvait dans le cœur de ton grand-père…

-Taisez-vous, j'ai dit !

Kylo activa son sabre et frappa la silhouette face à lui dans un geste désespéré et totalement inutile. La lame écarlate ne fendit que de l'air. Il titubait à présent et laissa échapper un grognement animal. Sans le quitter des yeux, Luke continua à parler.

-Tu admires tant Vador, mais tu ne sais rien. Oui, toutes ces années au service de l'Empire il a commis les pires atrocités et a fait régner la terreur, mais à la fin, il s'est détourné du Côté Obscur.

-Tout ça à cause de vous…

Les poumons de Ren étaient en feu. Il fallait qu'il fasse taire Luke. Il fallait qu'il le fasse partir à tout prix.

Son oncle fit un pas vers lui. Son sabre était inefficace. Il leva alors sa main libre vers l'apparition luminescente et ferma les yeux. Il devait essayer de le chasser, il devait se concentrer pour pulvériser son aura et le renvoyer dans le néant. Pourtant Luke se rapprochait encore et lui, ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que reculer.

-Tu as dû lire beaucoup de choses terribles sur lui dans les archives de l'Empire, entendre beaucoup de récits à son sujet. Snoke a dû même en faire un martyre à tes yeux. Une icône du Côté Obscur. Et là aussi je suis responsable. J'aurais dû te parler moi-même de lui au lieu de croire que c'était une mauvaise idée d'évoquer son souvenir. Avec Leia, nous pensions que cela te perturberait encore plus. Mais les seules personnes que nous ne voulions pas voir souffrir, ta mère et moi, c'était nous. Leia n'a connu que la face sombre de notre père. Et je le regrette. Mais je te dois la vérité aujourd'hui. Toi qui veux tant lui ressembler et poursuivre son « œuvre », il faut que tu voies ce qui s'est vraiment passé… Il faut que tu voies qu'il n'est jamais trop tard.

Kylo sentit soudain son dos percuter quelque chose de dur. Il venait de buter contre le mur de sa chambre. Au moment où il ouvrit les yeux, il aperçut les doigts de Luke agripper son bras toujours tendu devant lui. Contre toute attente, la poigne du vieil homme fut ferme et solide, et il put sentir la chaleur de la paume de son oncle ainsi qu'un intense flux d'énergie le parcourir de la tête aux pieds. Son esprit fut aspiré dans un immense trou noir, malmené et ballotté jusqu'à se retrouver coupé du temps et de l'espace.

 ** _Il était sur une passerelle surplombant un réacteur. Devant lui, des sabres lasers s'entrechoquaient. Il avait le souffle court et son sang pulsait dans ses veines. Il était en train de se battre. Faisceau vert contre faisceau rouge. Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas lui qui maniait la lame écarlate. Son adversaire, une montagne drapée de noir, répliquait avec ardeur._**

 ** _Vador._**

 ** _Il frappa encore et encore jusqu'à voir le Sith fléchir et basculer en arrière. Alors il abaissa une dernière fois son sabre et la main armée de son ennemi se détacha de son bras pour se perdre en contrebas._**

 ** _Il perçut les ricanements d'une ombre derrière lui et la voix l'invita à rejoindre le Côté obscur. C'était Palpatine. Il s'entendit refuser, dire qu'il était un Jedi, tout comme Anakin autrefois. Puis il se retrouva plaqué au sol, secoué par une douleur fulgurante. Chaque cellule de son corps s'embrasait. C'était une torture. Des éclairs pourpres incandescents le traversaient de part en part._**

 ** _« Père je vous en prie ! », hurla-t-il en direction de Vador._**

 ** _« Tes faibles talents ne font pas le poids face à la puissance du Côté Obscur », résonna à nouveau la voix machiavélique à quelques pas de lui._**

 ** _Au bord de la perte de conscience, il aperçut alors Vador hurler, soulever l'ombre encapuchonnée et la précipiter au cœur du réacteur. L'explosion qui s'ensuivit fit vibrer toute la passerelle._**

 ** _Le décor changea d'un coup._**

 ** _Il se trouvait à présent dans un hangar d'embarquement où régnait le chaos le plus total. Des soldats criaient. Les gens couraient dans tous les sens. Une attaque. La panique. Les uniformes ressemblaient étrangement à ceux des militaires du Premier Ordre. Il ressentait l'urgence. Il était en train de traîner quelque chose. Non, quelqu'un. Il fallait fuir… Il tira le corps jusqu'au pied de la rampe baissée d'une navette. Le heaume de métal défoncé qu'il avait si souvent contemplé, assis dans sa chambre, était bel et bien intact et luisait devant lui._**

 ** _-Luke, aide-moi à retirer ce masque._**

 ** _-Mais vous allez mourir…_**

 ** _L'impression était étrange. Il parlait mais c'était la voix de Luke, dévastée et suppliante, qui s'échappait de sa bouche._**

 ** _-Rien ne pourra l'empêcher maintenant. Laisse-moi te regarder avec mes propres yeux._**

 ** _Alors il s'exécuta. Il retira pièce par pièce les différentes parties du casque pour découvrir un visage blafard et un crâne déformé, dévoré de cicatrices. Mais ce qui le saisit aux tripes fut de voir le visage sourire et le regarder avec fierté et admiration._**

 ** _-Maintenant va, mon fils. Laisse-moi._**

 ** _-Non, vous allez venir avec moi. Je ne vous laisserai pas ici. Il faut que je vous sauve._**

 ** _-Mais tu l'as déjà fait Luke. Tu avais raison à mon sujet. Dis à ta sœur que tu avais raison._**

 ** _Alors Vador ferma les yeux et il sentit le poids de son corps peser un peu plus lourd dans ses bras._**

 ** _-Père, je ne vous abandonnerai pas._**

 ** _Mais c'était fini. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Anakin Skywalker n'était plus._**

Brusquement, sa vision se troubla et tout devint noir. Il paniqua avant de réaliser qu'il pouvait discerner à nouveau le décor austère de sa chambre à coucher. Il tremblait de tous ses membres et une sensation de nausée le prit à la gorge. Luke avait disparu. Il se laissa à nouveau glisser au sol, le dos toujours plaqué contre le mur, les yeux hagards en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

OoooooO

Armitage Hux contemplait sans bouger le trône vide installé sur l'estrade. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser que quelques semaines auparavant, la silhouette imposante du Grand Snoke était tranquillement assise sur ce même siège et lui donnait des ordres. Il tentait vainement d'inspirer et d'expirer calmement afin de chasser la boule d'angoisse qui lui nouait l'estomac.

L'heure était venue. Il n'y avait aucun retour en arrière possible.

Un officier fit irruption dans la pièce et il ne daigna même pas se tourner vers lui pour le regarder.

-Général, le Suprême Leader a été informé que vous souhaitiez le voir expressément. Il est en chemin et vos instructions ont été suivies à la lettre.

-Bien, s'entendit-il répondre en se raidissant un peu plus.

Cela faisait deux heures que le militaire tentait de joindre les appartements de Ren, sans succès. Les pas du soldat s'éloignèrent et furent aussitôt remplacés par le claquement familier de plusieurs paires de bottes qui se dirigeaient vers lui. Il pivota enfin pour constater que Sylla, Yéhnu, Bram et Viri Pax l'avaient rejoint et formaient à présent une ligne serrée devant lui.

Eux aussi paraissaient nerveux et le fixaient avec gravité. Rapidement, l'atmosphère devint pesante.

-Maîtrisez vos émotions Hux, cracha Viri. J'ai pu sentir votre peur panique depuis le couloir.

Instinctivement, la main de Hux se porta à sa ceinture. Son blaster était bien en place dans son étui et le militaire détailla les visages fermés des chevaliers. Bram était le seul à afficher un air contrarié et mal à l'aise.

Soudain, la silhouette de Kylo apparut sur le seuil. Hux ne fut pas le seul à constater que le chef du Premier Ordre arborait une mine affreuse. Il semblait porter tout le poids de la galaxie sur ses épaules et de profondes cernes noirs encadraient ses yeux. On aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas dormi depuis une éternité et la cicatrice qui barrait sa joue droite était plus proéminente que jamais. Hux et les chevaliers échangèrent des regards intrigués.

 _Mais que lui était-il arrivé ? Se doutait-il de quelque chose ?_

Kylo passa devant le groupe pour grimper les quelques marches menant au trône. Une fois assis, il agrippa les accoudoirs polis avant de finalement leur accorder son attention.

-Vous avez apparemment du nouveau concernant la mise en route du traqueur hyperdrive ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rocailleuse et inhabituellement fébrile.

Hux mit quelques secondes à réagir.

-Oui, Suprême Leader. Les techniciens m'ont annoncé que le système serait opérationnel dans deux heures tout au plus.

Kylo lui lança un regard assassin.

-Et c'est tout ? C'est pour m'apprendre cela que vous m'avez dérangé ? Un simple message sur mon holopad aurait suffi !

Un silence de mort s'installa dans la vaste salle. Le militaire ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais il perçut un mouvement sur sa droite et vit le zabrak avancer vers le trône et se planter devant Ren.

-Non ce n'est pas tout, nous sommes ici car nous avons quelque chose à te montrer, et nous souhaiterions avoir ton avis, lâcha Viri sur un ton un peu trop solennel.

Ce dernier se tourna vers le rouquin avant d'ajouter :

-Général Hux, s'il vous plaît.

Armitage dut se faire violence pour se décider enfin à rejoindre l'holocom et l'activer.

La vidéo démarra, affichant le décor de la salle du trône du _Supremacy_. Kylo et Rey, dos à dos, étaient en train de combattre les gardes prétoriens. Les images, bien que floues et de mauvaise qualité, étaient accablantes.

Tous les regards se tournèrent simultanément vers le Suprême Leader.

Kylo Ren fixait toujours l'écran, immobile comme une statue et le visage aussi livide que celui d'un spectre.

OoooooO


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

 **16 jours après la bataille de Crait-Base Rebelle d'Arbra:**

Rey finissait d'empaqueter ses affaires. Le départ pour Hoth était prévu dans une heure. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de déception en repensant à ses amis et à leur mission sur la lune d'Endor. Elle aurait tant aimé pouvoir rencontrer Leman Drill afin de lui poser toutes les questions qui la taraudaient depuis son retour de Jakku. La broche de son père était posée sur son étagère, près du lit, et les paroles de Maz repassaient en boucle dans sa tête.

 _Cet emblème est celui du Conseil Royal._

Depuis sa conversation avec la petite femme à la peau orange, l'esprit de Rey avait tourné à plein régime, se lançant dans les scénarios les plus improbables. Se pouvait-il que ses parents soient en réalité originaires de Naboo ? Qu'ils aient fait partie de l'aristocratie, voire même de la noblesse ? Non, c'était stupide… L'explication la plus probable était celle qu'elle avait donnée à Maz ce jour-là : ses parents avaient dû trouver cet objet en farfouillant dans l'épave d'un vaisseau écrasé quelque part. Du temps de l'Empire, bon nombre de batailles avaient eu lieu entre les forces impériales et les Naboos, alors alliés avec la Rébellion. Ou bien l'avaient-ils tout simplement volé ? Ridicule : les hauts dignitaires naboos, même s'ils avaient dû se retrouver arpentant les allées d'un quelconque spatioport, devaient toujours être escortés par une flopée de gardes armés. Un pari ? Un paiement en échange de pièces détachées ? Là encore, elle voyait mal un ponte de l'aristocratie se compromettre avec un couple de ferrailleurs de bas étage et troquer un splendide bijou royal contre quelques morceaux de duracier. Plus le temps passait, plus la curiosité la dévorait et plus ses suppositions devenaient farfelues.

Peu après son retour de Jakku, avant de dévoiler la vérité à Finn, elle avait consulté les bases de données de la Résistance et cherché toutes les informations disponibles concernant les différents gouvernements qui s'étaient succédés dans la cité de Theed depuis une centaine d'années standards. Elle y avait appris que la cohabitation entre le peuple naboo et le peuple gungan avait tout d'abord été compliquée. Les uns ayant colonisé la surface tandis que les autres avaient construit des villes-bulles sous la surface du lac Paongah. Nombre d'archives contenaient des illustrations montrant les larges rues pavées, les dômes, les colonnes, les balcons fleuris, les statues et les canaux sillonnant la capitale. Le palais avait été construit au bord de majestueuses chutes d'eau. Le somptueux bâtiment était le siège du Conseil royal, composé d'un souverain élu par le peuple, un gouverneur et un cabinet de six membres. A chaque passation de pouvoir, le Conseil au complet était renouvelé. La pilleuse d'épaves avait compilé des centaines de dossiers, relevé des dates, parcouru des dizaines d'arbres généalogiques, et observé en détail des dizaines de photos. Elle avait remonté le temps et découvert la destinée de ces femmes extraordinaires qui avaient dirigé la planète depuis des siècles : Sosha Soruna,Neeyutnée, Jamillia… Et sur chaque photo où les souveraines posaient avec les membres de leurs familles, Rey avait pu remarquer que même leurs parents portaient les insignes royaux. Encore une piste à explorer…

Mais bien sûr, celle qui avait retenu toute son attention était Padmé Amidala, fille cadette d'une famille modeste naboo, et épouse d'Anakin Skywalker. Rey avait été fascinée par l'histoire de cette grande reine, chérie par son peuple et morte tragiquement. Anakin avait basculé du Côté Obscur et tué son épouse alors enceinte de Luke et de Leia. Les enfants avaient finalement pu être sauvés mais séparés à la naissance.

C'était horrible.

La jeune femme n'avait pu s'empêcher de repenser à Ben. Lui aussi avait-il un jour fouillé dans le passé ? Était-ce pour cela qu'il voulait à tout prix effacer tout ce qui le retenait à sa famille, à ses origines ? Encore une fois, elle s'était rendue compte que son esprit la ramenait toujours à lui, quoi qu'elle fasse…

Elle referma son sac de toile et se pencha pour ramasser son bâton. Une étrange douleur fusa soudain dans son abdomen et disparut aussi vite. Rey posa une main sous sa poitrine et se massa légèrement les côtes. Elle avait sans doute encore besoin de repos mais il était hors de question de reporter la mission. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir quand son regard se posa un instant sur les livres et les pièces détachées du sabre laser toujours en attente sur la petite table. Une chose après l'autre… Tout d'abord, trouver sur Hoth de quoi réparer les accumulateurs. Ensuite, remettre en état le sabre de Luke. Et enfin, se rendre sur Naboo pour espérer découvrir toute la vérité.

OoooooO

 **Au même moment, à bord du** _ **Finalizer**_ **:**

Le temps s'était arrêté. Le visage de Kylo Ren était redevenu impénétrable. Hux remarqua le tressaillement involontaire de sa pommette juste en dessous de son œil gauche. Le militaire savait que cela n'augurait rien de bon. Il avait déjà pu constater à maintes occasions que ce petit tic nerveux était annonciateur de tempête.

Sans un mot, Kylo se leva de son siège et descendit les quelques marches de l'estrade pour venir se planter devant le général et ses chevaliers. Par pur réflexe, Hux recula d'un pas. L'atmosphère était irrespirable.

-Vous nous avez menti à tous, Maître…

Viri ouvrait les hostilités. Toujours immobile, Ren analysa la situation.

Sylla lui jetait un regard dévastateur. Elle ne prenait même plus la peine de masquer ses émotions. Sa haine et sa jalousie la dévorait de l'intérieur. Elle se fichait royalement de la mort de Snoke. Toutes ses pensées étaient focalisées sur cette sale petite garce qui se prenait pour un Jedi et le sentiment de trahison qui ravageait son cœur.

Yéhnu restait de marbre mais la colère bouillonnait en lui comme de la lave en fusion.

Une immense déception se lisait dans les yeux de Bram.

La partie s'annonçait serrée et Kylo comprit qu'il n'y avait aucune échappatoire possible.

-Effectivement, c'est moi qui l'ai tué, avoua-t-il.

Les dernières réticences de Bram à croire en sa culpabilité volèrent en éclat.

-Ainsi, j'ai achevé ma formation. L'élève a vaincu le Maître. Snoke ne m'était plus d'aucune utilité. Vous qui n'hésitez jamais à mettre en avant votre précieuse doctrine Sith, devriez être les premiers à approuver mon geste.

Il y eut un moment de flottement avant que Sylla ne se mette à hurler :

-Tu as attaqué Snoke en te ralliant avec cette fille !

-Tout ça pour lui permettre de s'enfuir ! cracha Viri, à son tour. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu te faire ou te promettre pour que tu te ranges du côté de cette vermine rebelle, hein ?

Kylo serra les dents. Ses chevaliers devenaient incontrôlables. Il le sentait. Il n'arriverait pas à les manipuler cette fois. Il se demanda soudain où pouvait bien être Elias.

\- Je lui ai proposé de se joindre à moi, de rejoindre le Premier Ordre. La Force est extrêmement puissante en elle. Je pensais qu'elle aurait pu faire une alliée précieuse mais…

Yéhnu qui n'avait pas dit un mot jusque-là, l'interrompit sans vergogne :

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es devenu si peu enclin à éradiquer la Résistance. Cette fille t'a retourné.

-Traître… feula l'amazone brune avant d'agripper son sabre pour l'activer.

Hux poursuivit sa progression discrète et silencieuse à reculons vers le fond de la salle. Les choses se gâtaient et il n'avait aucunement l'intention de se retrouver pris au milieu d'un affrontement entre chevaliers du Côté Obscur.

Yéhnu imita Sylla et vint lentement se placer entre Kylo et le trône. Viri afficha un sourire sadique avant de faire de même. Ren se retrouva encerclé.

-Tu as tout à fait raison. L'élève doit un jour dépasser le Maître. Et je pense que ce jour est enfin arrivé pour nous aussi, ajouta le Zabrak.

Ensuite tout devint chaos. Kylo entendit le sabre de Bram s'allumer à son tour et sentit dans son dos Yéhnu et Viri fondre sur lui. Il eut juste le temps de pivoter et de prendre en main sa propre arme. Il allait devoir mobiliser toute sa puissance contre eux. Il le savait. Il esquiva la lame jaune du Rattataki et para de la main une onde de choc projetée par Viri. L'esprit de Sylla tenta de forcer le sien. Il parvint à bloquer son attaque mentale avant de bondir à droite pour éviter qu'un coup porté par Bram ne le transperce en pleine poitrine. La guerrière brune le chargea et il profita de sa garde trop basse pour la frapper sans retenue au niveau du visage avec son poing. Elle s'écroula sur le sol, un peu sonnée. Ils n'étaient plus que trois à le combattre. Le ballet des sabres se poursuivit encore plusieurs minutes. Viri toucha Kylo au bras et lui asséna un uppercut qui fit éclater sa lèvre inférieure. Bram entailla sa cuisse. Kylo faiblissait mais il pouvait à présent concentrer toute sa volonté sur ses adversaires tandis que Sylla peinait à se remettre debout. Viri lança une nouvelle onde de choc. Kylo parvint à la détourner et à la rediriger vers Yéhnu qui fut propulsé contre le trône. Le cri de rage de Bram résonna sur sa gauche. D'une habile parade, le jeune garçon esquiva la lame écarlate visant sa tête, et projeta la sienne de toutes ses forces en avant. Pourtant Kylo sentit une faille dans la détermination de l'Arkanien, comme si le gamin aux cheveux blancs retenait son bras.

Hux fixait la scène avec un mélange de stupeur et d'exaltation. Les disciples de Ren étaient finalement près d'éliminer leur Maître et ce dernier résistait avec la fureur du désespoir. Le militaire devait reconnaître que l'ancien apprenti de Snoke était impressionnant. Il comprenait pourquoi les gardes prétoriens n'avaient eu aucune chance, même si la pilleuse d'épaves lui avait prêté main forte.

Le sabre de Sylla avait volé à l'autre bout de la salle. Devant elle, à quelques mètres, Viri et Bram poursuivaient leur assaut contre Kylo qui commençait à flancher. La vision de la jeune Sith était encore floue et sa mâchoire endolorie. Elle cracha au sol un peu de sang et porta ses deux mains à son étui dorsal d'où elle tira deux longs poignards. Elle croisa le regard de Bram qui comprit aussitôt. Viri aussi. Yéhnu acquiesça à son tour. Les trois garçons lancèrent simultanément une nouvelle attaque et Kylo dû encore une fois utiliser son pouvoir afin de les repousser. De ce fait, il ne vit pas arriver Sylla derrière lui. Elle planta de toutes ses forces un de ses couteaux dans le flanc droit de Ren. Elle allait ensuite planter le deuxième quand il pivota, leva son bras armé et lacéra sa poitrine avec un des faisceaux courts de la garde de son arme. L'amazone tomba cette fois à terre, inconsciente.

Bram, Viri et Yéhnu restèrent figés un moment, pantelants et immobiles autour de leur chef qui titubait à présent et râlait de douleur. Le poignard était toujours fiché dans son abdomen. Kylo en attrapa le manche et le retira sans une once d'hésitation. Un jet de sang sombre s'échappa de la plaie et commença à se déverser sur le sol. Puis Ren plia un genou. Il s'affaissa et dut poser une main à terre. Il était fini. Ils allaient le mettre en pièce. A ce moment-là, bizarrement, les trois chevaliers hésitèrent. Comme si le fait que Kylo Ren soit à leur merci ne puisse être réel.

-Tu es mort, vociféra Viri Pax en se ressaisissant et en avançant vers lui.

Alors Kylo ferma les yeux. Il inspira profondément et tenta de refouler la souffrance extrême qu'il ressentait à cet instant. L'image du fantôme de Luke s'imprima devant ses paupières closes ainsi que celle du corps sans vie de son grand-père abandonné au milieu d'un des hangars de l'Etoile Noire sur le point d'exploser. Toute une vie gâchée à obéir à des gens, les Jedi, l'Empereur, qui n'avaient vu en lui qu'un serviteur, qu'une arme pour parvenir à leurs fins, une famille brisée… Son héritage n'était basé que sur le mensonge et la souffrance. Alors non… il était hors de question que lui meure affalé ici, courbé aux pieds de ces marionnettes Sith.

La rage revint pour supplanter l'épuisement, la fureur revint surpasser la faiblesse. Une vague familière prit naissance au creux de son ventre pour onduler et se répandre dans sa poitrine. C'était comme la houle annonciatrice d'un typhon. Sa haine envers tous ceux qui lui avaient menti, l'avaient utilisé, l'avaient trahi - Luke, Rey, Snoke, Sylla, Bram, Viri, Yéhnu, Han, et même Vador- remonta du plus profond de son être. Alors il la focalisa, l'apprivoisa pour la convertir en pure énergie.

Viri s'apprêtait à frapper sous le regard satisfait du général Hux et des quatre autres chevaliers. Revivifiant chaque cellule et chaque fibre nerveuse du corps de Kylo, l'énergie pulsa et chemina jusqu'à ses mains. Comme plongé dans un état second, il tendit alors les bras et son cri déchirant résonna dans toute la salle. Un flot d'éclairs pourpres et bleus fusa depuis ses doigts et se ramifia en gerbes crépitantes qui vinrent frapper de plein fouet les quatre chevaliers noirs face à lui. Seul Hux, qui se trouvait en retrait, échappa à l'attaque fulgurante en se jetant au sol avant que les arcs électriques ne l'atteignent.

Quand tout fut terminé, Kylo s'écroula, totalement vidé et au bord de la syncope. Ses adversaires étaient tous à terre. Il fixa ses mains un moment, encore sous le choc. Jamais auparavant il n'avait été capable de créer des éclairs de Force. Les seules personnes qu'il avait vues utiliser ce pouvoir étaient Snoke, à deux ou trois occasions, et Palpatine, dans la vision envoyée par Luke.

Une douleur insupportable revint soudain lui déchirer le flanc et il se mit à gémir. Une mare de sang s'était formée au-dessous de lui. Il devait stopper l'hémorragie ou il allait y rester.

Il perçut un léger mouvement du côté de l'entrée. Hux, à plat ventre sur le sol, tentait tant bien que mal de ramper vers la sortie. Il n'avait même pas le courage de faire usage de son blaster. S'il parvenait à atteindre le couloir, Kylo ne doutait pas qu'il enverrait tout un escadron de stormtroopers pour l'achever. Ren avait beau être le Chef du Premier Ordre, il savait que Hux avait la main mise sur ses précieux soldats qui lui obéiraient sans poser de questions.

Oubliant le militaire, Kylo se releva et parcourut péniblement la dizaine de mètres qui le séparait de l'estrade. Il passa devant les corps inanimés de Viri et Yéhnu pour venir s'écrouler sur les premières marches.

Des bruits de pas précipités résonnèrent dans l'entrée. La silhouette imposante d'Elias s'immobilisa dans l'encadrement de la porte. Le grand blond affichait un visage effaré à la vue de ses quatre camarades inconscients sur le sol et de Hux étalé à ses pieds.

-C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama-t-il avant de traverser la salle en courant pour venir rejoindre Kylo.

Il s'agenouilla près de lui et le fit basculer sur le côté pour constater l'ampleur des dégâts. Puis le chevalier jeta un regard furtif vers l'entrée. Hux avait disparu.

Ren ordonna alors d'une voix faible :

-Appelle les gardes, il faut les conduire tous les quatre en détention avant qu'ils ne se réveillent.

Puis il se mit à tousser et une giclée écarlate fusa depuis sa bouche. Sur le point d'essuyer ses lèvres avec sa manche, Kylo arrêta soudainement son geste. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elias s'était relevé pour surplomber son maître de toute sa hauteur et arborait à présent une mine faussement attristée, à la limite du burlesque.

-Gel gâchis… soupira-t-il, en levant les bras au ciel.

Le cœur de Kylo manqua un battement.

-Vois-tu, je leur avais dit de m'attendre. Mais tu les connais, ils sont pires que des enfants, indisciplinés et trop impatients. Si j'avais été là, tu serais définitivement mort à l'heure qu'il est.

Kylo mit quelques secondes à assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Quand il réalisa enfin ce qui était en train de se passer, il réprima un hoquet de fureur et tendit la main pour se saisir de son sabre au sol à quelques mètres de lui. Mais Elias fut plus rapide et l'arme se souleva pour atterrir dans sa paume.

-Le grand Kylo, Maître des chevaliers de Ren et nouveau Suprême Leader du Premier Ordre ! poursuivit-il sur un ton théâtral. Croyais-tu vraiment que j'allais te laisser détruire tout ce en quoi je crois depuis toujours ?

Le fils de Leia le dévisageait sans répondre, peinant à respirer. Elias semblait à présent se délecter de son expression de dégoût et partit d'un rire rauque.

-Depuis le temps que je cherche un moyen de te faire perdre de ta superbe auprès des membres de notre petit groupe! Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ce fut épuisant! Viri avait peur de toi, Bram te vénérait comme un dieu, Sylla était éperdument amoureuse et la reconnaissance de Yéhnu à ton égard était pitoyable. J'ai toujours été dépité de voir à quel point tu avais pris l'ascendant sur lui. Peut-être à cause de l'épaule réconfortante que tu lui as offerte à la mort de son cher petit frère. Quel malheur n'est-ce pas ? Ce pauvre Jor, malencontreusement assassiné par des rebelles…

Elias se mit alors à ricaner et le visage de Kylo se décomposa.

-C'est toi qui a tué Jor… souffla-t-il en se hissant un peu plus sur l'estrade.

-Ce sombre crétin a découvert mon secret et le brave soldat a tout de suite voulu t'en informer. Je n'allais pas le laisser faire.

-Ton secret ? interrogea Kylo sans comprendre.

Le grand blond activa le sabre laser et se mit à admirer la lame incarnate et crépitante. Puis il la pointa directement sur la poitrine de Kylo tout en lui jetant un regard débordant de haine.

-Crois-tu vraiment que tu aies été le seul apprenti de Snoke ?

C'était donc cela. Tout s'éclaircissait à présent dans l'esprit de Ren. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? Les missions obscures que confiait le vieillard à Elias, en l'envoyant des semaines durant soi-disant maintenir l'ordre sur des planètes isolées de la Bordure extérieure… A chaque fois qu'il était revenu, les progrès qu'il avait fait dans la maîtrise de la Force étaient remarquables. Sans parler de son intérêt croissant pour les anciens textes Sith…

Kylo connaissait Elias depuis tant d'années qu'il avait oublié les principes les plus élémentaires du Côté Obscur : « Le pouvoir au plus fort » et « Ne jamais faire confiance à personne ».

-Après ton petit discours concernant tes nouvelles ambitions pour le Premier Ordre, je suis allé rendre une petite visite à notre cher Armitage Hux. Il m'a montré cette vidéo très intéressante de ta prestation contre la garde prétorienne aux côtés de cette fille. Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce sous-fifre me soit aussi utile. Je pense que tu as sous-estimé ce brave homme. Je n'avais plus qu'à organiser un petit visionnage avec nos chers camarades et le tour était joué. Le grand Kylo Ren chutait enfin du haut de son piédestal.

Le visage du Sith s'était paré d'une détermination froide. Il avança et la lame toucha presque la joue de Ren. Ce dernier lui jeta pourtant un regard de défi.

-Yéhnu sait-il que tu as tué son frère ?

-Parce que tu crois que tu auras l'occasion de le lui dire ? persifla Elias.

Contre toute attente, il abaissa son arme et recula sans quitter Ren des yeux jusqu'au corps de Bram étendu sur le sol.

-Je suis impressionné ! lança-t-il, le visage paré d'un simulacre d'admiration. Des éclairs de Force ? Wouah ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! Tu peux le refaire pour voir ?

Kylo serra les dents, en peinant à se remettre debout. Elias se mit à ricaner à nouveau.

Le chevalier leva la main et le corps inerte de Bram fut soulevé et maintenu dans les airs comme s'il ne pesait rien. D'un geste aussi imprévu que sadique, Elias transperça sa poitrine avec le faisceau écarlate avant de laisser retomber la dépouille de l'Arkanien comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Kylo tressaillit. Il eut soudain envie de vomir. Le jeune garçon s'était peut-être retourné contre lui, mais il n'avait certainement pas mérité pas de finir de la sorte.

-Quel dommage ! Hélas, je suis arrivé trop tard!

Elias continuait de jouer sa comédie sordide.

-Quand j'ai fait irruption dans la salle, tu venais juste d'exécuter froidement ce pauvre Bram et tu t'apprêtais à leur faire subir à tous le même sort ! Nous nous sommes battus et par la grâce du Côté Obscur, je t'ai vaincu.

Kylo grimaça en atteignant le haut des marches menant au trône. Il tentait toujours de comprimer sa blessure à l'abdomen et Elias le regardait faire avec amusement.

-Sale traître… lança Kylo dans un râle.

-Ttttttt, Kylo, voyons… Tu es plutôt mal placé pour me parler de traîtrise, se moqua-t-il en secouant la tête.

A ce moment précis, un escadron de stormtroopers fit irruption dans la salle, fusils aux poings. Hux envoyait enfin des troupes pour finir le travail. L'attention d'Elias fut, un instant, détournée par l'arrivée des fantassins. Kylo rassembla ses dernières forces afin de soulever le trône et le projeter en direction du grand blond. Ce dernier ne se laissa pas surprendre mais, lui aussi, usa de la Force pour éviter de se faire écraser par l'imposant projectile. De ce fait il lâcha le sabre de Ren qui en profita pour rappeler son arme à lui. Une voix depuis le couloir hurla d'ouvrir le feu et les soldats s'exécutèrent. Les tirs faillirent toucher Elias qui, furieux, pivota pour propulser le siège métallique en lévitation devant lui sur la première rangée de troopers.

-Bande d'incapables ! rugit-il.

Kylo était enfin parvenu à atteindre le mur. Il tendit le bras pour poser sa main sur un des panneaux qui coulissa pour dévoiler ce qui semblait être une cage d'ascenseur. Il se jeta à l'intérieur avec la force du désespoir avant que la paroi ne se referme derrière lui.

-Non ! hurla Elias en voyant Kylo disparaître.

Le chevalier se précipita en haut du promontoire et tenta en vain de faire à nouveau bouger la paroi. Sans succès. Alors il fonça droit vers l'holocom et l'activa.

-A tous les hangars, je vous rappelle qu'aucun vaisseau ne doit quitter le _Finalizer_. Ordre du général Hux, vociféra-t-il.

« Tous les appareils sont cloués au sol, Monsieur » répondit l'un des techniciens.

Soudain, à travers la fenêtre panoramique de la salle, Elias aperçut une navette en train de s'éloigner rapidement du destroyer.

-Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que je viens de vous dire, abruti ! J'aperçois d'ici un vaisseau qui prend la fuite !

« Toutes mes excuses, Monsieur, mais cette navette n'est partie d'aucun dock d'embarquement. Il semblerait que l'appareil était en fait amarré sur le pont inférieur à celui ou vous vous trouvez. »

Elias poussa un cri de rage et frappa du poing si fort sur l'holocom que la console se fissura. Il vit alors la navette de Ren passer en hyperespace pour se mettre définitivement hors de portée du _Finalizer_.

OooooO


	12. Chapter 11

**DEUXIEME PARTIE**

 **Quatre mois plus tard**

 **Malachor -Planète de la Bordure Extérieure :**

Elias se tenait debout sur l'immense balcon surplombant la plaine. Le vent s'était calmé et la lumière feutrée du soleil couchant colorait le paysage rocailleux d'ocre et de brun. Il observait les ruines en contrebas, une lande noire sur laquelle gisaient des monolithes à moitié écroulés. Entre les blocs de pierre, des silhouettes humaines pétrifiées aux postures grotesques projetaient leurs ombres lugubres sur les vestiges d'un ancien champ de bataille. La nature y avait repris ses droits même si la végétation se résumait à quelques broussailles rachitiques et à de rares plantes grimpantes serpentant sur les vieilles colonnes couchées sur le sol.

Le chevalier blond regardait la centaine d'ouvriers s'affairer en contrebas de la gigantesque pyramide. Il avait ordonné que le temple, partiellement détruit depuis plusieurs décennies, soit reconstruit et comme les travaux touchaient à leur fin, il était plus que satisfait. L'édifice avait retrouvé son prestige d'antan et le Nouvel Ordre Sith pouvait enfin renaître. Des bruits de pas résonnant derrière lui le tirèrent soudain de sa contemplation. Armitage Hux, engoncé dans son uniforme impeccable, était en train de traverser la grande salle pour le rejoindre sur la terrasse.

-Bienvenue sur Malachor, Général ! Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

A la vue du visage renfrogné du militaire, le sourire sur les lèvres d'Elias s'évapora.

-Une nouvelle attaque de la Résistance, siffla Hux. Ils ont détruit le complexe sur Diyu censé fournir les générateurs de nos nouvelles armes.

-Je croyais que nous avions trouvé un accord avec les Hutt, rétorqua le chevalier. Cette planète se trouve dans leur espace. Ils devaient en assurer la protection. Nous les rétribuons grassement pour cela !

-Je vous avais dit que l'on ne pouvait pas faire confiance à ces criminels. S'allier avec eux n'était pas une bonne idée. Ils sont tout sauf fiables. Tout ce qui les intéresse est de faire du profit et d'élargir leur mainmise sur les systèmes de la Bordure Médiane.

-« Alliés » est un bien grand mot, Hux. Ils nous fournissent simplement des esclaves pour reconstruire notre flotte ainsi que les mercenaires et les espions dont nous avons besoin pour tenter de retrouver Kylo Ren. NOUS avons la mainmise sur les planètes de la Bordure Médiane.

Le militaire se crispa.

-Cela fait des mois que Ren s'est échappé. Qui sait où il peut se terrer à présent. Nous avons fouillé tous les endroits susceptibles de lui avoir servi de refuge mais il est impossible de le trouver si nous ne lançons pas clairement une prime sur sa tête !

-Ne soyez pas stupide ! aboya Elias. Kylo doit rester aux yeux de tous notre Suprême Leader. Si nos officiers et nos troupes continuent de filer droit, c'est parce qu'ils croient que c'est lui qui dirige encore. Sa réputation et la crainte qu'il inspire à travers toute la galaxie sont nos plus précieux atouts. Vous imaginez s'il vient à se savoir que le petit-fils de Dark Vador a fait faux bond au Premier Ordre ? D'ailleurs qu'en est-il des stormtroopers qui ont assisté à son évasion dans la salle du trône ?

-Le problème a été réglé, répondit Hux. Le reconditionnement a parfaitement fonctionné, je m'en suis moi-même assuré. Par contre, vos petites visites, casqué et vêtu comme lui, sur les planètes annexées font peut-être illusion pour l'instant, mais que se passera-t-il si la vérité éclate ?

-La faute à qui, Hux !

Le général se figea.

-C'est votre stupidité qui a permis à Ren de s'échapper dans cette navette !

-Comment aurais-je pu deviner qu'il avait prévu un moyen de s'enfuir du _Finalizer_ et que notre traqueur hyper-espace serait encore hors service ?

-Vous avez fait l'énorme erreur de le sous-estimer. Il a eu un excellent professeur en la personne de Snoke. Tous vos loyaux larbins épiant chacun de ses faits et gestes n'ont même pas été capables de découvrir qu'il avait fait installer ce vaisseau de secours et qu'il avait fait transférer des fonds depuis les comptes de Coruscant ! Il s'est enfui avec une véritable petite fortune ! Il pourrait être capable de se terrer des années, caché, sans qu'on le trouve.

\- Nous ne le trouvons peut-être pas parce qu'il a rejoint la Résistance ? proposa le militaire.

-Vous plaisantez j'espère ! Il les hait probablement plus que nous tous réunis et je doute qu'il y soit accueilli à bras ouverts. Non. Il se cache quelque part. Nous devons absolument le retrouver et l'éliminer une bonne fois pour toutes.

Une lueur de satisfaction s'alluma dans le regard de Hux.

-Vous avez dit l'avoir vu gravement blessé dans la salle du trône. Il n'a peut-être pas survécu ?

Elias se tourna pour fixer l'horizon rougeoyant.

-Si seulement… rétorqua-t-il dans un murmure.

-Ecoutez, enchaîna Hux, nous avons triplé le nombre de vaisseaux constituant notre flotte et huit nouveaux destroyers sont à présent opérationnels. Viri Pax a remplacé Phasma à la tête du programme de formation de nos troopers. Sylla se charge des négociations avec à la fois les Hutt et nos différents sympathisants et je dois reconnaître qu'elle excelle dans ce domaine. La planète Naboo est totalement paralysée par la surveillance accrue que nous leur imposons et ne peut désormais plus appuyer cette vermine qu'est la Résistance. Notre domination sur la galaxie croît un peu plus chaque jour. Le Premier Ordre est sur le point de retrouver la puissance et le prestige qui était les siens sous le règne de Snoke.

Elias pivota à nouveau vers lui.

-Notre petite collaboration semble plus fructueuse que vous ne l'espériez, n'est-ce pas Hux ?

Le militaire pesa chacun de ses mots.

 _Était-ce une question piège ? Prudence et soumission…_

-Il était de mon devoir de vous signaler les agissements de ce traître de Kylo Ren. A présent que vous êtes le chef suprême du Premier Ordre, je tiens à ce que vous sachiez que j'approuve à cent pour cent vos méthodes et vos décisions.

A nouveau, Le chevalier noir afficha un sourire mais Armitage savait très bien que le grand blond n'était pas dupe. Elias Ren était un expert dans l'art de tromper son monde et le roi incontesté de l'hypocrisie. Aussi, les paroles dégoulinantes de sournoiserie du militaire avaient semblé l'amuser.

\- Vous et moi avons finalement plus de points communs que vous ne le pensiez mon cher, répondit-il. Nous sommes tous deux avides de pouvoir et nous voulons voir régner ordre et discipline dans la galaxie sans rechigner à utiliser la manière forte. Mais vous avez raison, c'est moi qui dirige le Premier Ordre maintenant et je saurai récompenser votre loyauté.

Hux hocha la tête.

-Je suis aussi ravi que vos camarades aient accepté sans problème votre nouveau statut.

Elias se mit à inspecter ses mains et à réajuster ses gants l'un après l'autre.

-En effet. Je suis également devenu le nouveau maître des chevaliers de Ren. Ils feront donc ce que je leur dirai de faire. Vous vous occupez de gérer nos forces armées et d'éradiquer la Rébellion, je me charge du reste…

Un jeune garçon d'à peine une dizaine d'années, vêtu d'une tunique aussi sombre que la nuit, se présenta soudain au seuil de la porte donnant sur le balcon. Le visage d'Elias s'illumina et, d'un signe de tête, il invita l'enfant à parler.

-Seigneur, la grande salle est prête.

-Excellent ! Hux, je vais enfin pouvoir vous faire visiter nos superbes installations. J'espère que vous êtes amateur d'architecture. Ce nouveau temple Sith est absolument grandiose.

Le militaire demeura un moment circonspect en regardant le garçon repartir de là où il était venu.

-Un de vos nouveaux disciples ? osa-t-il demander sans grand enthousiasme.

-Effectivement. Le fait que Viri soit chargé du programme troopers présente certains avantages pour détecter les éléments sensibles à la Force que nous allons former au Côté Obscur.

Armitage lui adressa un sourire de façade et emboîta le pas au chevalier qui, visiblement, comptait bien lui faire faire le tour du propriétaire. Elias avait décidé de reconstruire l'Ordre des Sith et le militaire s'en inquiétait. Il savait très bien que pour l'instant, le grand blond avait besoin de lui et de son influence sur les forces armées du Premier Ordre. Mais une fois la Résistance définitivement éliminée, laissant à l'organisation le contrôle total de la galaxie, le général, malgré les paroles mielleuses d'Elias, n'avait aucune idée de quel serait son avenir. Il n'aurait jamais cru penser cela un jour, mais il en venait presque à regretter l'ancien apprenti de Snoke. Ce dernier était finalement beaucoup plus facile à cerner. Le nouveau Suprême Leader, était, sans aucun doute, infiniment plus perfide et machiavélique que Kylo Ren et il serait beaucoup plus difficile pour Armitage de se débarrasser de lui et de sa petite clique. Et d'ailleurs comme pour lui donner raison, Elias se retourna soudain et annonça :

-Après réflexion Hux, je pense qu'il faut donner une bonne leçon au peuple naboo. Pourquoi perdre du temps et de l'énergie à les surveiller alors que nous savons très bien que ces renégats ont toujours soutenu la Résistance et la soutiennent certainement encore ? Envoyez tous nos destroyers disponibles ainsi que les troupes nécessaires dans le secteur Chommell. Je veux cette planète sous notre contrôle d'ici deux jours standards.

 **OoooooO**

 **Base rebelle Haven- Planète Arbra :**

Poe débarqua le premier. Leia l'attendait à la sortie du hangar et l'accueillit avec un sourire soulagé.

-Mission accomplie, Capitaine ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Nous avons récupéré les informations et détruit notre cible sur Diyu. Tout s'est déroulé comme prévu… à quelques détails près, ajouta-t-il avant de tourner la tête pour jeter un regard noir vers Rey et Finn qui descendaient de la rampe du transporteur.

Le visage de Leia se renfrogna.

-Dameron… soupira-t-elle.

Mais Leia n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre. Poe la contourna et s'éloigna à grandes enjambées.

-Poe ! appela-t-elle, mais le pilote avait déjà quitté le hangar.

Rey et Finn arrivèrent à leur tour devant la générale en affichant une mine contrariée.

-Si la mission est un succès, pourquoi faites-vous tous cette tête ? leur demanda Leia sur un ton de reproche.

Rey garda les yeux rivés sur ses bottes et, sans un mot, emprunta le même chemin que Poe. Finn l'interpella et s'apprêta à la suivre quand Leia saisit le bras de l'ex-stormtrooper pour le retenir.

-Quelqu'un va-t-il enfin me dire ce qui s'est passé ? l'interrogea-t-elle avec un air sévère.

Le jeune homme grimaça avant de répondre.

-Pour faire court, Rey et Poe ont eu une petite divergence de point de vue au moment de quitter le complexe. Rey voulait que nous allions faire exploser le dernier bâtiment où était stocké leur armement. Poe a estimé que c'était trop dangereux et a peut-être dit deux ou trois trucs qui n'ont pas plu à Rey.

Leia leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je pensais que tout était définitivement réglé entre eux ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir à faire à une bande de gamins qui se chamaillent sans arrêt pour des broutilles !

Finn baissa piteusement la tête à la manière d'un petit garçon qui se ferait gronder par sa mère.

\- Je vais parler à Dameron. Toi, tu vas discuter avec Rey, ordonna Leia en donnant au jeune homme une petite tape sur l'épaule.

OoooooO

Finn marchait d'un pas déterminé dans le couloir menant à la chambre de la pilleuse d'épaves, quand il entendit soudain une voix l'interpeller avec allégresse. Il se retourna pour découvrir qu'un petit bout de femme au sourire jusqu'aux oreilles était en train de courir vers lui. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et il manqua de basculer en arrière sous l'impact.

-Tu es rentré ! s'écria Rose, en s'agrippant à lui avec force.

Elle blottit son visage au creux de son cou et Finn laissa échapper un petit rire malicieux.

-Hey, salut toi !

Sans lui laisser le temps de respirer, la technicienne se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et captura les lèvres du jeune homme avec ardeur. Finn se laissa aspirer par la petite tornade brune et goûta ce baiser avec délectation. Quand ils furent tous deux à cours d'oxygène, il plaqua son front contre celui de la technicienne en fermant les yeux.

-Tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-il.

-Toi aussi, répondit Rose en frottant le bout de son nez contre le sien. Comment ça s'est passé ? Raconte !

-Très bien ! répondit Finn, si ce n'est que je dois toujours jouer les médiateurs entre Poe et Rey.

Rose lui adressa un regard compatissant.

Cela faisait à présent trois semaines que les jeunes gens s'étaient déclarés leur flamme ce qui avait carrément réjoui tous les membres de la base qui se demandaient quand est-ce que les deux tourtereaux allaient enfin sauter le pas.

-Ils sont aussi bornés l'un que l'autre ! soupira la technicienne.

-Je dois aller parler à Rey. Cette fois, leur petite altercation sur Diyu a bien failli tous nous faire tuer !

-Vas-y, l'encouragea Rose en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. Je t'attends au réfectoire.

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, Finn ne manqua pas le petit sourire coquin qu'elle lui lança avant de disparaître au détour du couloir.

OooooO

Les pièces détachées du sabre laser de Luke étaient étalées sur la table et les livres quasiment tous ouverts et éparpillées près d'elle sur le lit. Rey les avait lus et relus des centaines de fois. Elle les connaissait désormais par cœur. La jeune femme fixait les différents composants avec le regard vide alors que ses doigts massaient ses tempes d'un geste mécanique.

Elle n'y arrivait pas. C'était inutile d'insister. Elle avait essayé encore et encore depuis que Leia lui avait donné le cristal mais quelque chose bloquait.

Elle avait toujours été capable de réparer n'importe quelle machine avec une facilité qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas. C'est comme si elle pouvait parfaitement visualiser chaque micro-puce dans son esprit, comme si elle savait d'instinct quels fils connecter ou quels circuits rebrancher - elle savait maintenant que c'était sa capacité à manipuler la Force qui était en grande partie responsable de son talent.

Mais là, c'était le trou noir.

Elle avait envie de tout envoyer voler à travers la pièce. Si Luke avait été auprès d'elle, il l'aurait certainement sermonnée de vouloir renoncer. Mais bon sang, pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à remonter les pièces de ce sabre ? Malgré tous ses efforts, elle échouait toujours à faire fusionner son énergie avec celle du cristal pour permettre aux composants de s'assembler correctement, comme le préconisaient les textes sacrés.

Elle finit par lâcher un grognement de dépit et laissa tout en plan pour quitter sa cabine. Elle arpenta les couloirs de la base et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle avait besoin d'air frais, de sentir le vent sur son visage et la chaleur du soleil réchauffer sa peau.

Quand elle fut enfin dehors, elle marcha quelques minutes au milieu des arbres pour rejoindre le petit promontoire qu'elle affectionnait tant. Elle avait déniché cet endroit paisible au cours de ses pérégrinations en solitaire au cœur de la forêt. Arrivée à destination, la jeune femme s'assit en tailleur au bord du précipice rocheux surplombant le velours vert de la canopée. Elle tenta de calmer sa respiration en inspirant et en expirant profondément le doux air du soir. Son regard accrocha la ligne d'horizon. Contrairement à l'île sur laquelle Luke Skywalker s'était exilé, celles qui constituaient la surface habitable de la planète Arbra étaient beaucoup plus grandes. Rey ne parvenait même pas à distinguer ce qui se trouvait au bout de la vaste étendue végétale.

Elle avait découvert tellement de choses en si peu de temps ; la neige sur _Starkiller_ , des forêts verdoyantes ici et sur Takodana, l'océan sur Ahch-To, … Le vert et le bleu étaient devenues ses couleurs favorites.

Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra. Percevoir l'énergie de chaque être vivant qui l'entourait était devenu plus facile à présent. Elle parvenait à le faire à chaque séance de méditation. Elle sentait les mouvements de la sève, remontant le long des milliers de troncs d'arbres devant elle, la multitude d'insectes grouillant au cœur du monde souterrain et les prédateurs chassant dans la forêt.

La Force, tout autour d'elle. Et La Force qui vibrait aussi à l'intérieur de son corps.

« Cette force n'est pas l'apanage des Jedi. » lui avait dit Luke lors de sa première leçon sur Ahch-To. Et il avait raison. Chacun pouvait trouver dans son cœur le courage et la détermination de se battre pour un avenir meilleur et accomplir des miracles.

 _Alors qu'était-elle sensée faire à présent ?_

La Résistance comptait sur elle pour marcher dans les traces de Skywalker. C'est elle qui avait désormais hérité du titre de « Dernier Jedi ».

 _Par toutes les étoiles de la galaxie…_

Elle commençait à peine à maîtriser la totalité de ses pouvoirs et ne comprenait pas la moitié des choses écrites dans les livres sacrés ! Elle ne se sentait absolument pas digne d'être comparée, même de loin, aux célèbres chevaliers de l'Ordre millénaire.

Sa conscience dériva vers l'Ouest… et vers le concert des cœurs palpitants à l'intérieur de la base. De nouvelles recrues avaient rejoint les rangs et, en quatre mois, le nombre de rebelles sur Arbra avait quintuplé. Evidemment, les effectifs n'étaient pas encore suffisants pour lancer des offensives de grande ampleur comme par le passé mais ils avaient mené contre le Premier Ordre quelques missions de sabotage qui avaient toutes été couronnées de succès. Plusieurs autres bases avaient vu le jour et la flotte se reconstituait petit à petit, dans les usines clandestines, grâce au financement secret de leurs alliés. Leur réseau d'informateurs s'était remis en place et la majorité des sympathisants de Leia avaient repris contact. Tout se passait donc plutôt bien pour l'instant.

Sauf pour elle.

Tout avait commencé il y a quatre mois de cela. Le compte-rendu de leur mission sur Hoth, avait plongé les résistants dans la plus profonde circonspection. C'est Finn qui s'était chargé de raconter ce qui s'était passé : Rey et lui étaient tombés sur Kylo Ren, seul et gravement blessé au beau milieu de l'infirmerie. Ils avaient tenté de le neutraliser mais le chevalier noir avait malheureusement réussi à s'enfuir. Même Leia n'avait pu, cette fois, masquer totalement son étonnement. Une lueur étrange s'était allumée dans ses prunelles sombres. Rey y avait reconnu un mélange d'inquiétude et… d'espoir ? Les questions et les hypothèses avaient fusé : Kylo Ren avait-il dû faire face à une mutinerie ? Ses généraux s'étaient-ils retournés contre lui en découvrant qu'il avait tué Snoke ? Qui dirigeait à présent le clan ennemi ? Hux ? Un autre général aux dents bien plus longues ?

Leia avait tenté de calmer tout le monde en déclarant qu'ils devaient attendre la confirmation que tout venait encore de changer au sein du Premier Ordre. Aussi, la Résistance avait vécu dans l'expectative durant les jours qui avaient suivi. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils visionnent la première vidéo.

La diffusion des messages de propagande avait débuté exactement une semaine après la rencontre inopinée de Finn et Rey avec Kylo sur Hoth. Dans chacun d'eux, le Suprême Leader, était systématiquement mis en scène, plus charismatique et impitoyable que jamais, dirigeant ses troupes pour annexer toujours plus de planètes ou exécuter de sang-froid toujours plus d'opposants. A chaque fois, Il apparaissait masqué et sans son sabre. Rey avait, à plusieurs reprises, fait part de son scepticisme concernant ces vidéos mais devant les mines scandalisées et les regards suspicieux, elle avait rapidement cessé d'argumenter.

De même, les questions incessantes de Finn au sujet de son absence de réaction sur Hoth lui était devenues insupportables. Et puis l'ex-stormtrooper avait dû gaffer car, Poe et Rose avaient appris qu'elle n'avait pas levé le petit doigt pour empêcher Ren de s'échapper et étaient venus la trouver pour lui demander des explications. Aussi avait-t-elle décidé qu'il était temps de tout leur dire. Elle avait réuni le pilote, la technicienne et l'ex-stormtrooper dans une pièce isolée de la base et leur avait tout raconté : La Force qui les avait connectés, Kylo Ren et elle sur Ahch-To, le conflit qu'elle avait senti au plus profond de l'âme du fils de Leia et sa tentative de le ramener vers la Lumière. Enfin, presque tout : elle avait juste gardé pour elle la proposition de Kylo de régner sur la galaxie avec lui.

Dire qu'ils avaient très mal réagi à toutes ces révélations était un euphémisme. Poe était entré dans une colère noire. Il avait gesticulé, hurlé, et l'avait accusée d'avoir mis toute la Résistance en danger. « Et Leia était au courant ? » s'était-il écrié sur un ton horrifié. En fait, c'était surtout cela qui avait mis Poe en rogne : Leia n'avait pas jugé bon de lui faire part de cette information capitale et son orgueil avait été blessé.

Mais l'orgueil égratigné de Poe n'était rien en comparaison de la réaction de Finn. Il avait baissé les yeux, incapable de la regarder plus longtemps et Rey avait eu l'impression que son cœur avait été arraché, jeté au sol et piétiné à coups de botte.

Rose, tout comme Poe, n'avait pas hésité à exprimer à haute voix tout son ressentiment : « C'est pour cela que tu étais sur le _Supremacy_ ? Pour tenter de le ramener du Côté Lumineux ? Et tu t'attendais à quoi au juste ? Il a clairement prouvé qu'il n'avait rien à faire de la Résistance et que tout ce qui l'intéressait était d'exterminer tous les opposants du Premier Ordre ! Je pense que c'est une preuve suffisante pour dire qu'il n'y a rien à racheter chez lui ! ».

Poe avait ensuite pris le relais pour continuer la séance de fustigation. « Rey, j'ai conscience que la Résistance te doit beaucoup. Tu nous as tous sauvé sur Crait et je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour cela ! Je ne comprends pas grand-chose à toutes ces histoires de Force, de Jedi, de Côté obscur, mais tout ce que je sais, c'est que ce type est abject ! Et tu le sais aussi bien que nous ! Il a tué Han ! Il a causé la mort de vaillants soldats que j'avais l'honneur de compter parmi mes amis ! Il a failli tuer Leia quand il a bombardé le _Raddus_ ! Il doit être mis hors d'état de nuire ! J'espère que tu es bien d'accord avec ça ! »

La gorge serrée, Rey n'avait pu que se taire et acquiescer de la tête suite au constat accablant fait par le pilote. Elle avait fait pourtant une dernière tentative pour s'expliquer : « S'il a dû fuir les rangs du Premier Ordre, alors peut-être que… ».

Finn s'était alors levé et avait quitté la pièce. Rose l'avait suivi sans un regard pour la jeune femme. Poe avait été le dernier à partir sans manquer de lancer avant de franchir la porte « Peut-être que quoi ? Qu'on devrait avoir pitié de lui ? Crois-tu que lui a eu pitié des villageois sur Tuanul ? Qu'il a éprouvé de la pitié pour les mineurs sur Hays Minor ? Qu'il a eu pitié de tous les innocents qu'il a fait massacrer à travers toute la galaxie ? Tout ça, c'est des foutaises ! Si tu as raison, et qu'il a fui le Premier Ordre, tout ce que je souhaite pour lui, c'est qu'il ne croise pas ma route, car moi aussi je serai sans pitié ! »

Le soleil était en train de se coucher et le vent frais du soir s'était levé. Rey rouvrit lentement les yeux et laissa tous les bruits dans sa tête se dissiper pour se perdre au loin. Tous ces souvenirs étaient encore douloureux même si les esprits s'étaient apaisés depuis.

Elle s'était excusée auprès de Finn une bonne centaine de fois et quelques jours après sa confession, il était venu frapper à sa porte pour lui accorder son pardon. Reconquérir Rose avait été un peu plus difficile. Au bout de deux longues semaines d'un mutisme oppressant, la technicienne avait finalement recommencé à lui parler. Quant à Poe, il continuait, même aujourd'hui, à exprimer régulièrement son mécontentement et son inquiétude quant à la possibilité que le lien entre Rey et Kylo Ren ne soit pas définitivement brisé. Elle savait que Leia et le pilote avaient eu une discussion houleuse à son sujet mais elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'assister à la confrontation.

La jeune femme frissonna tandis qu'au loin, un vol d'oiseaux blancs traversait le ciel qui se parait de teintes pourpres et or. Elle était en train de suivre des yeux leurs silhouettes fines et gracieuses qui filaient vers le couchant, quand elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle. Quelqu'un montait le long du petit sentier. Elle tourna la tête et aperçut Finn qui hésitait à la rejoindre au bord de la falaise.

-Kaydel m'a dit qu'elle t'avait vu sortir, alors j'ai pensé que tu serais ici. Je peux m'asseoir avec toi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

-Bien sûr, répondit la jeune femme en affichant un sourire de convenance.

L'ex-stormtrooper s'installa à côté d'elle et les deux jeunes gens contemplèrent la vue un long moment sans parler. Les oiseaux disparurent à l'horizon.

-C'est Poe qui t'envoie ? demanda finalement Rey.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je n'ai pas le droit de venir discuter un peu avec ma meilleure amie ?

-C'est Poe qui t'envoie… répéta Rey mais cette fois sur un ton dur et vindicatif. Ecoute, s'il a encore un problème avec moi, il n'a qu'à venir régler ses comptes lui-même ! Tu n'as pas besoin de jouer les porte-paroles.

-Il ne veut que ton bien et celui de nous tous ici.

La jeune femme lâcha un hoquet sarcastique puis le silence retomba un instant avant que Finn ne se décide à relancer la conversation.

-Rey, tu sais bien que tu peux me parler, n'est-ce pas ?

La pilleuse d'épaves tourna alors la tête vers lui pour plonger ses grands yeux tristes dans les siens. L'ex-stormtrooper sentit son cœur fondre un peu plus.

-Je sais… soupira-t-elle. Je suis juste contrariée de ne pas pouvoir aller sur Naboo.

Elle espérait que Finn accepterait cette explication qui n'était qu'une fraction de la réalité. Le Premier Ordre, toujours aussi soupçonneux envers les alliés de la Résistance, avait depuis plusieurs mois, déployé une partie de son armada en orbite de la planète pour contrôler les allées et venues des différents vaisseaux qui rejoignaient ou quittaient la surface. Impossible, pour Rey, de s'y rendre afin de glaner des informations sur la broche ou ses parents. Alors, à défaut de pouvoir y aller, elle avait continué ses recherches sur Naboo et ses investigations s'étaient orientées sur l'histoire de la famille Skywalker. R2-D2 avait été d'une aide précieuse et aussi ravi qu'une machine puisse l'être de pouvoir partager le contenu de ses bases de données relatant les aventures de Leia, Han, Luke et Obi-Wan Kenobi contre le duo machiavélique constitué de l'Empereur Palpatine et du terrible Dark Vador.

-Je suis là seulement depuis deux minutes et tu me mens déjà, fit le jeune homme.

-Non je t'assure, protesta la pilleuse d'épaves en tentant de prendre un air sincère. Et si tu crois que c'est Poe et son sale caractère qui…

\- Je ne pense pas que Poe soit la cause majeure de tes préoccupations depuis notre retour de Hoth, rétorqua l'ex-stormtrooper.

Cette fois la jeune femme baissa les yeux.

-C'est lui, Kylo Ren.

Finn fit une pause comme pour donner encore plus de gravité à ces paroles.

-Tu tiques à chaque fois qu'un holomessage nous parvient le montrant en pleine démonstration de force - sans mauvais jeu de mot.

Pas de réponse.

\- S'il te plait, parle-moi Rey… Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Toujours rien.

-Rey… insista Finn.

Les comlinks des deux jeunes gens vibrèrent de concert.

« _**Capitaine Dameron, lieutenant Nell, Rey et Finn. Vous êtes demandés d'urgence au poste de commandement**_ »

-On nous attend, s'exclama Rey en se levant d'un bond tout en bénissant secrètement l'intervention de cette chère Kaydel Ko Connix.

Finn observa son amie s'élancer dans le sentier. Il se leva à son tour, ravala un juron et se mit à courir après elle.

OooooooO

Sur l'écran de l'holocom, la silhouette noire et masquée de Kylo Ren contrastait comme d'habitude avec les armures blanches de l'escouade de stormtroopers qui se tenait au garde à vous derrière lui. Les soldats avaient leurs armes pointées sur une dizaine de haut-gradés de l'armée naboo, agenouillés face à eux. La reine Mégarana, se tenait debout sur la gauche, encadrée par une escorte de fantassins. Deux larges rivières de larmes étaient en train de couler le long de ses joues fardées de blanc. Le maître des chevaliers de Ren s'approcha d'elle et la toisa de toute sa hauteur. La jeune femme semblait minuscule à côté de la gigantesque silhouette noire mais elle demeura de marbre et les yeux braqués droit devant quand la voix synthétique s'adressa à elle : « Vous êtes vaincue. Cette planète passe dorénavant sous le contrôle du Premier Ordre. Agenouillez-vous devant votre Suprême Leader. »

Mégarana ne bougea pas d'un iota. Alors le chevalier masqué leva son bras vers elle, la main tendue, et le visage de la jeune femme se mit à grimacer. Elle fut secouée de tremblement et ses jambes plièrent irrémédiablement jusqu'à ce que ses genoux touchent le sol.

« Espèce de… » Un des hauts-gradés naboo, déjà à terre, venait de hurler en direction du Suprême Leader.

Sans lui laisser le temps de finir, ce dernier dirigea son bras vers lui et resserra ses doigts. Le prisonnier commença à suffoquer et quelques secondes plus tard, il s'écroula raide mort devant ses homologues tétanisés.

Une voix-off annonça alors l'annexion totale et définitive de la planète Naboo et vanta la toute-puissance du Premier Ordre.

Leia demanda à Kaydel de couper la vidéo. Tout le monde autour de l'holocom semblait sous le choc. Poe fut le premier à briser le lourd silence qui s'était installé dans la salle.

-C'est impossible, comment ont-ils pu prendre le contrôle de Naboo aussi vite ?

Mais personne ne semblait avoir la réponse à cette question.

-Leman Drill n'était pas sur la vidéo, remarqua Larma d'Acy.

Poe sentit une colère sourde et froide monter en lui pour remplacer progressivement la stupeur des dernières minutes. Il sut dès l'instant où les mots franchirent la barrière de ses lèvres qu'il allait regretter de les avoir dits.

-Tu penses toujours que ce n'est pas Kylo Ren derrière ce masque ?

Il venait de s'adresser à Rey. La jeune femme garda les yeux rivés sur l'écran éteint sans trouver le courage de répondre. Pas après ce qu'ils venaient tous de voir.

-Poe… s'exclama Finn sur un ton de reproche.

Le pilote soupira et leva les mains devant lui en guise d'excuses silencieuses. Il guetta ensuite la réaction de Leia. La générale était d'une pâleur alarmante. Poe s'inquiétait d'ailleurs de la voir de plus en plus éteinte et abattue à chaque fois qu'elle devait être témoin de l'implacable cruauté de son fils.

-Nos informateurs disent que le Suprême Leader ne se déplace jamais sans un ou plusieurs chevaliers de Ren, déclara le lieutenant Dezel.

Des soupirs de consternation s'élevèrent parmi les membres de l'assemblée. Il était déjà difficile de combattre Kylo Ren seul. Alors flanqué de quatre autres utilisateurs de la Force dévoués au Premier Ordre, cela s'annonçait beaucoup, beaucoup plus compliqué.

-Bonté du ciel, soupira Leia, en reculant pour s'asseoir sur le siège derrière elle.

Chewie, adossé contre un mur au fond de la salle, lança un grognement contrarié.

La générale avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à se montrer forte et déterminée devant ses hommes. Elle devait être le roc sur lequel tout le monde pouvait s'appuyer. Ne jamais flancher, tenir le coup, coûte que coûte. Mais apparemment elle était en train d'échouer au vu des regards inquiets que l'assistance lui lançait. Elle se sentait si vieille à présent… Vieille et impuissante.

Poe avait fait un pas vers elle et avant qu'il ne puisse en faire un second, elle déclara :

-Nous ne pouvons malheureusement rien faire pour eux en l'état actuel des choses. Juste prier pour que le maximum de personnes ait pu quitter la planète pour trouver un refuge et je pense surtout à Leman Drill. Il est détenteur de trop d'informations sensibles nous concernant. Mégarana ne sait rien. Elle n'a pas voulu être informée des détails de nos accords pour plus de sécurité. Nous pouvons saluer sa clairvoyance. Pour ce qui est des communications avec nos autres alliés, nous allons continuer à utiliser notre canal crypté et vérifier qu'il n'a pas été piraté toutes les six heures standards. Je veux que quelqu'un reste à l'écoute en permanence au cas où Leman Drill, ou qui que ce soit d'autre ayant réussi à s'échapper de Naboo, parviendrait à nous contacter.

-A moins que l'émissaire soit mort lui aussi, murmura Cova Nell.

Leia ferma soudain les yeux et resserra sa prise sur le pommeau de sa canne.

-Générale, vous allez bien ? demanda le pilote à présent tout près d'elle.

-Je vais bien Dameron, rétorqua-t-elle en accompagnant ses paroles d'un geste de la main. Nous devons faire le point avec Menken Jas, Girden A'Min et les autres émissaires. Nous devons leur envoyer un message de toute urgence.

-Je m'en occupe, Générale, acquiesça Kaydel. Au fait, nous avons fini de décrypter les données que l'équipe alpha a récupérées dans le complexe de Diyu.

-Briefez-nous alors, lieutenant, demanda Leia.

Kaydel Ko Connix se racla la gorge avant de commencer.

-Le Premier Ordre est en train de construire de nouvelles armes tirant leur énergie de cristaux kyber apparemment combinés à un minerai inconnu. Les générateurs fabriqués dans le complexe leur étaient destinés. Des rapports et des relevés de communications internes font mention d'une livraison d'esclaves qui devait avoir lieu dans trois jours et provenant de diverses planètes de l'espace Hutt. Il semblerait que le Premier Ordre ait conclu un accord avec eux leur assurant la libre circulation dans la zone contrôlée par ces sales brigands.

Un brouhaha s'éleva autour de la table.

-Par le créateur ! Il ne manquait plus que ça ! s'exclama C-3PO qui avait réussi, par on ne sait quel miracle, à garder le silence depuis le début de la réunion.

-Nous devons en apprendre plus sur ces armes et tout faire pour qu'elles ne voient jamais le jour, déclara Leia. Nous devons aussi dire à tous nos contacts qu'ils doivent nous tenir informés du moindre événement se déroulant sur les planètes contrôlées par les Hutt et…

La chef des rebelles ne finit pas sa phrase. Elle bascula vers l'avant et se rattrapa in-extremis sur le bord de l'holocom.

-Générale ! s'écrièrent plusieurs résistants de concert dont Poe qui se précipita en même temps que Chewie pour la soutenir.

-Ce n'est rien… Je… Je… balbutia Leia d'une voix faible et visiblement incapable de tenir plus longtemps sur ses jambes.

-Non d'une comète, BB-8 ! Va vite prévenir l'infirmerie ! s'écria C-3PO.

Chewie emporta Leia dans ses bras à la suite du petit droïde blanc et orange qui avait fusé vers la sortie.

-La réunion est terminée ! lança Poe à la cantonade en s'élançant lui aussi dans le couloir aux côtés de la commandante d'Acy et de C-3PO.

La salle entière était en émoi. Rey voulut sortir à son tour mais Finn lui barra le passage.

-Il vaut mieux les laisser s'occuper d'elle pour l'instant, déclara l'ex-stormtrooper.

La jeune femme voulut protester mais finit par approuver d'un hochement de tête avant de murmurer d'une voix tremblante « J'espère que ce n'est pas grave… » quand Finn prit sa main dans la sienne.

OooooO

Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas pu tenir plus d'une heure avant de prendre le chemin de l'infirmerie. Dans le couloir, elle croisa Poe qui affichait un visage préoccupé. Tout de suite, Rey imagina le pire.

-Comment va-t-elle ? s'empressa-t-elle de demander.

\- Elle a quitté l'infirmerie pour regagner sa chambre. Mirzin dit qu'elle a juste besoin de repos, répondit Dameron en soupirant.

Rey savait que Leia était bien plus qu'une supérieure aux yeux du pilote. La générale Organa était d'ailleurs bien plus que cela pour chaque individu ici, elle y compris. La pilleuse d'épaves posa sa main sur le bras de Poe et ce dernier leva les yeux vers elle. Continuer à lui en vouloir ne les aiderait pas et le pilote lui adressa un petit sourire furtif comme pour s'excuser de l'avoir traitée si rudement durant les mois passés.

-Je vais aller discuter avec Mirzin, annonça Rey avant de serrer un peu plus son bras et accepter ainsi sa proposition silencieuse d'enterrer enfin la hache de guerre.

Quand la jeune femme arriva devant la chambre de Leia, la porte était ouverte et elle observa l'infirmière blonde déposer un verre d'eau sur la table de nuit avant de tamiser la lumière. La chef des rebelles, était profondément endormie et Rey resta en retrait devant le seuil en attendant que Mirzin la rejoigne.

-Elle est très fatiguée, physiquement et émotionnellement, lui confia l'infirmière. Depuis l'attaque du _Raddus_ et son bref séjour dans l'espace, je la surveille. Mais tu la connais, le verbe « se ménager » ne fait pas partie de son vocabulaire. Sauf qu'elle n'a plus vingt ans… Ce que fait son fils depuis des mois à la tête du Premier Ordre l'affecte également, plus que ce qu'elle ne veut montrer. Sans parler du contrecoup de la mort de Han et de celle de Luke.

L'estomac de Rey se noua. Mirzin la gratifia d'un sourire triste et passa ensuite devant elle pour disparaître au bout du couloir, laissant la jeune femme seule et hésitante devant la porte ouverte de la chambre. Finalement, elle se décida à entrer et avança à pas de loup vers le lit pour venir s'asseoir au chevet de Leia. Elle resta quelques minutes immobile et silencieuse à contempler son amie respirer calmement. Elle était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une mère pour Rey. Elle l'admirait, la respectait et n'arrivait pas à imaginer la Résistance sans elle. Pourtant la jeune femme savait aussi que la générale Organa n'était pas immortelle.

Quand Rey baissa les yeux, elle remarqua que la rebelle tenait dans sa main une petite tablette numérique. Elle dégagea doucement l'objet d'entre les doigts de la générale et constata qu'il était allumé. Sur l'écran, il y avait une photo de Luke qui ne devait pas avoir plus d'une trentaine d'années avec, à ses côtés, un Han Solo faisant le pitre et un Chewie qui les dépassait de deux bonnes têtes. Elle fit glisser son index au bas de l'image et une seconde photo s'afficha : Leia et Luke enlacés et complices assis sur un banc dans un jardin magnifique. Elle fit défiler ainsi les clichés pour découvrir la générale, souriante aux côtés d'une grande femme aux cheveux mauves, puis Leia enceinte avec Han embrassant sa joue et la main posée sur son ventre rond. Ils étaient jeunes et superbes tous les deux. Rey sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle continua et ses mains se mirent à trembler quand elle vit Leia tenir dans ses bras un magnifique bébé aux joues roses et aux mains potelées. Sa tête était couverte de fins cheveux noirs et il regardait sa mère avec de grands yeux curieux.

Mais c'est la photo suivante qui parvint finalement à faire couler l'eau le long de ses joues : un petit garçon, d'environ cinq ou six ans, posait fièrement sur les genoux de Han Solo dans le cockpit du _Faucon Millénium_. Ses oreilles un peu trop grandes dépassaient de sa tignasse noire et son visage enfantin était paré d'un grand sourire lumineux et insouciant.

Rey dut poser sa main sur sa bouche pour réprimer un sanglot. Elle laissa la tablette sur sa chaise et quitta la chambre en silence pour retourner dans la sienne.

OooooO

Depuis leur rencontre sur Hoth, Rey avait été incapable de chasser de son esprit l'image de Ben aux abois et se vidant de son sang sur le sol gelé.

 _Que faisait-il là-bas ? Pourquoi était-il blessé ? Qui l'avait attaqué ? Avait-elle raison de penser que c'était Hux le responsable ?_

Toutes ces questions avaient trotté dans sa tête durant quatre mois.

Rien d'étonnant à ce que Ben ait été au courant de l'emplacement des anciens refuges de la Rébellion. Etant le fils de Leia et de Han, il avait dû, toute son enfance, être bercé par les récits des aventures de ses parents et de son oncle.

Elle avait presque souhaité que la Force les connecte à nouveau, juste pour avoir des réponses.

Tous avaient décrété que Kylo Ren était l'ennemi à abattre à présent. Sauf qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'en convaincre. De même qu'elle était incapable de réprimer cette envie coupable de sentir ses yeux pénétrants la dévorer toute entière à travers le voile de ses mèches sombres. Elle rêvait souvent des lignes de son visage, du contour de ses lèvres pleines et de la pléthore de grains de beauté dessinant des constellations sur sa joue autour de sa cicatrice. De sa voix, grave et profonde qui l'avait faite frissonner à chaque rencontre. De son torse puissant et lisse qui lui avait fait monter le feu aux joues sur Ahch-To.

Une larme glissa à nouveau le long de sa tempe pour aller se perdre dans ses cheveux et elle soupira bruyamment.

La journée avait été longue.

Allongée sur sa couchette, elle essuya ses yeux pour en chasser l'eau et la fatigue. Ses souvenirs ne lui avaient laissé aucune minute de répit aujourd'hui.

 _Où était-il en ce moment ? Que faisait-il ?_

Rey se mit à inspirer puis à expirer doucement et, au bout de quelques minutes, l'atmosphère de sa chambre changea. Elle se retrouva en position assise en une fraction de seconde. Ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner légèrement et elle ressentit une vibration familière jusque dans sa moelle épinière. Elle l'avait expérimentée plusieurs fois, sur l'île de Luke… Son regard se porta immédiatement à gauche, de l'autre côté de la table et, tout d'un coup, il apparut.

Alors elle arrêta de respirer. D'ailleurs il semblait que tout l'oxygène ait été aspiré hors de la pièce. Elle n'osa même plus bouger de peur que la silhouette massive ne s'évapore. Elle l'observa donc en silence.

Tout comme elle, il était visiblement sous le choc de la revoir.

Ses cheveux étaient plus longs, sa peau plus halée que dans ses souvenirs. Il portait une tunique de lin blanche au col déboutonné. Il avait les manches retroussées jusqu'aux coudes, dévoilant ainsi ses avant-bras et était assis de l'autre côté de la table au centre de la chambre. Les cernes noirs plombant ses yeux depuis leur duel sur _Starkiller_ avaient disparu et sa cicatrice ne formait désormais qu'une fine ligne barrant sa joue. Il arborait une barbe de deux ou trois jours. Cela rendait son visage moins dur, moins impérieux...

Il demeurait aussi figé qu'elle et la dévisageait avec stupeur. Leur connexion inattendue l'avait visiblement dérangé dans ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Elle baissa les yeux et constata qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche un tournevis et dans la droite une sorte de pièce métallique en forme de huit. La jeune femme remarqua l'étrange symbole gravé sur une des faces de l'objet : un losange avec en son centre une étoile à cinq branches. Une trace de cambouis maculait son front. Il réparait quelque chose.

 _Il réparait quelque chose…_

L'esprit de Rey se mit à tourner à plein régime.

 _Le Suprême Leader du Premier Ordre ne réparait rien. Le Suprême Leader du Premier Ordre possédait toute une ribambelle de techniciens et de mécaniciens pour cela sur le Finalizer. Et surtout le Suprême Leader du Premier Ordre passait le plus clair de son temps dans les salles froides et sombres de son destroyer, loin de la lumière solaire et ne portait jamais de blanc._

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais n'émit aucun son. C'est comme si trop de choses voulaient en sortir à la fois.

La respiration de Ben s'était accélérée. Il ne pouvait détacher les yeux du visage de Rey et donnait l'impression de contempler une apparition céleste. Et alors qu'elle le vit prendre une grande inspiration pour, semble-t-il, être le premier à parler, il tourna subitement sa tête sur le côté, fronça les sourcils et grommela :

-Jawi nakmar tedo !

Il venait de s'adresser à quelqu'un qu'elle ne voyait pas dans une langue qui lui était inconnue.

Il hocha ensuite la tête et reporta son attention sur elle, apparemment agacé qu'elle ait pu assister à la scène.

Alors, toujours sans un mot et sans le quitter des yeux, elle se leva lentement et contourna la table pour s'approcher de lui. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle avait la main légèrement tendue dans sa direction. Ses doigts n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres de sa main à lui quand la connexion se rompit subitement.

La pilleuse d'épaves se retrouva à nouveau seule au milieu de la chambre.

Tel un mirage en plein désert, le corps du fils de Leia s'était évanoui et Rey fut soudain submergée par un raz-de-marée de sentiments contradictoires avec en tête de cortège, la désagréable impression d'avoir perdu une petite partie d'elle-même.

OooooO

Rey avait encore du mal à calmer la vague d'excitation qui ne l'avait pas quittée depuis qu'elle était sortie en trombe de sa chambre. Elle venait de passer une heure sur la console de la salle des machines à fouiller dans les inventaires techniques des fournisseurs de pièces détachées et elle avait finalement trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait. La pièce en forme de huit qu'elle avait vue dans la main de Ben était un connecteur de vaporateur d'humidité. La jeune femme connaissait bien ces appareils dispersés un peu partout autour de l'avant-poste de Niima. Le symbole en étoile correspondait au logo du constructeur qui fournissait uniquement les planètes de la Bordure Extérieure. Elle déboula ensuite dans la petite salle de repos comme une tornade.

-C-3PO ! J'ai besoin de toi ! s'exclama-t-elle en stoppant net devant le robot doré qui était comme à son habitude en pleine conversation avec R2-D2.

-Oh oh mais bien sur mademoiselle Rey! Comment puis-je vous aider ?

-Tu es un droïde de protocole c'est ça ? Tu es bien programmé pour maîtriser des centaines de langues ?

-Effectivement ! En fait je maîtrise plus de six millions de formes de communication et…

-Bien, alors écoute ! Est-ce que tu pourrais me dire ce que signifie « Jawi nakmar tedo » ?

-Rien de plus facile ! Cela veut dire « Je prends les trois connecteurs ».

\- Les connecteurs, répéta Rey, l'air satisfait.

C'était à peine possible. Elle avait encore du mal à y croire.

-C-3PO, de quel langage s'agit-il ? enchaîna-t-elle avec précipitation.

R2-D2, fit tourner le dôme qui lui servait de tête et répondit à la place de son compagnon.

-Bip bup dip dap tutudud !

-Alors maintenant c'est toi le spécialiste en linguistique ? s'exclama C-3PO.

-Bib tup dip wiz bup bip !

-Comment ça ce langage t'est familier ? Aux dernières nouvelles, tu ne possèdes pas de traducteur intégré à ….

-C-3PO ! S'il te plait ! le coupa la pilleuse d'épaves qui ne pouvait plus contenir son empressement.

-Pardonnez-moi mademoiselle Rey…Ce dialecte est utilisé par le peuple Jawa qui vit sur une planète de la Bordure Extérieure appelée Tatooine.

OooooO


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

 **Planète Tatooine- Secteur Arkanis**

-Maman ! Maman ! Il a ouvert les yeux !

Une douleur fulgurante déchira son flanc gauche. Il avait l'impression d'avoir du coton à la place du cerveau. Les sons lui parvenaient étouffés, déformés et une sensation de nausée lui retournait l'estomac.

 _Etait-ce la voix d'un enfant qu'il venait d'entendre ?_

Il voulut porter une main à ses côtes mais son bras semblait peser une tonne. Il était allongé sur le dos, a priori dans un lit ou sur une couchette. L'air était chaud et il transpirait à grosses gouttes. Il tourna la tête sur le côté et cligna plusieurs fois des paupières : la combinaison orange qu'il avait enfilée sur Hoth était posée sur une chaise près de la porte et elle était maculée de sang.

 _C'est mon sang_ … réalisa-t-il alors que ses pensées s'éclaircissaient un peu. Il se rendit compte qu'il était torse nu et qu'on lui avait bandé l'abdomen. Son pantalon noir avait disparu lui aussi et il se retrouvait donc seulement en sous-vêtements.

C'était honnêtement le dernier de ses soucis pour le moment.

Peu à peu, tout lui revint en mémoire : la trahison de Hux et de ses chevaliers, Elias lui révélant qu'il avait été lui aussi l'apprenti de Snoke, sa fuite à bord de la navette, sa décision de rejoindre une des anciennes bases rebelles abandonnées pour tenter de trouver du bacta…

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. Une silhouette fine ainsi qu'une autre, plus petite, apparurent dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Reste derrière moi Shalim, fit une voix féminine dans laquelle Kylo perçut une pointe d'appréhension.

Sa tête tournait. La bile remontait toujours plus haut dans sa gorge et il aurait tué pour une goutte d'eau. Quand l'image devant lui cessa de tanguer et d'être floue, il discerna plus nettement les traits d'une femme aux cheveux auburn. Elle était plutôt jeune avec des yeux gris et un visage fin et elle tenait à la main un blaster directement braqué sur sa tête. Derrière elle, un petit garçon d'une dizaine d'années le fixait avec intensité.

Il commença à paniquer et tenta à nouveau de lever sa main vers la femme afin d'user de la Force pour la désarmer. Il en fut incapable.

-Va chercher à boire, ordonna-t-elle et le gamin s'exécuta sans attendre.

Il avait du mal à respirer. Le poignard de Sylla avait dû perforer un de ses poumons et malheureusement pour lui, le bacta-sérum qu'il s'était injecté dans la navette et les doses qu'il avait trouvées dans l'infirmerie sur Hoth n'avaient pas suffit à guérir complètement sa blessure. Par contre il sentit le bacta-patch qu'il s'était appliqué sur la cuisse toujours en place.

 _Par toutes les étoiles de la galaxie… Il était vraiment mal en point._

Pourtant ces inconnus l'avaient ramené jusqu'ici et soigné.

 _Pourquoi ? Savaient-ils au moins qui il était ?_

Dans d'autres circonstances, il les aurait éliminés tous les deux d'un claquement de doigt, aurait fouillé la maison pour récupérer des vivres et des médicaments et serait reparti.

-Vous me comprenez quand je parle ? demanda la femme, le canon du blaster toujours pointé dans sa direction.

Kylo hocha la tête.

-Votre vaisseau s'est écrasé dans les plaines du Jundland. Vous avez eu énormément de chance que mon ami Zed et moi passions pas là. Il m'a dit que j'étais folle de vouloir vous recueillir chez moi, alors j'espère que vous n'allez pas lui donner raison. Vous êtes gravement blessé et vous avez beaucoup de fièvre.

Shalim revint avec un grand verre d'eau et le confia à la femme. Avant de faire un pas vers le lit, cette dernière remit l'arme entre les mains du petit garçon qui la dévisagea avec effarement.

-Je t'ai déjà montré comment t'en servir. S'il tente quoi que ce soit, tu tires, expliqua-t-elle. Nous ne sommes pas encore sûrs qu'il soit vraiment de la Résistance.

 _Ils le prenaient pour un rebelle ?_

L'évidence s'imposa à lui quand ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur la combinaison orange écussonnée du symbole rouge sur fond blanc. Ces gens n'étaient visiblement pas des partisans du Premier Ordre.

Le blaster tremblotant était pointé à présent plus vers les pieds du lit que vers la menace qu'il représentait. Les boucles brunes de l'enfant tombaient devant ses yeux et l'arme paraissait vraiment disproportionnée entre ses petits doigts fébriles.

Malgré son état, Kylo remarqua que les prunelles du gamin étaient d'un vert limpide. Sa mère - ou du moins le supposa-t-il – vint s'agenouiller précautionneusement près du lit et passa délicatement la main derrière sa tête pour l'aider à se relever un peu. Il se crispa instantanément mais la laissa faire. Elle amena le verre d'eau à ses lèvres et il but si goulûment qu'il faillit presque s'étrangler.

-Là… Doucement, murmura-t-elle en posant ensuite instinctivement sa paume sur son front pour en chasser les quelques mèches collées par la sueur et vérifier sa température.

C'était indéniablement le geste d'une mère. Elle devait avoir la trentaine tout au plus. Ses doigts étaient frais contre sa peau et il ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux. Le souvenir fugace de Leia caressant sa joue fiévreuse alors qu'il était enfant traversa son esprit.

Il avait perdu énormément de sang et devait concentrer toute l'énergie qui lui restait à la régénération du moindre fragment de tissu endommagé. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas eu recours au pouvoir guérisseur de la Force sur son propre corps. Luke lui avait enseigné comment faire mais, sous l'égide de Snoke, les droïdes chirurgiens et le staff médical du Premier Ordre s'étaient toujours parfaitement assurés de le remettre sur pied.

Soudain, il se sentit aspiré par le vide. Il avait du mal à rester conscient.

-Vous êtes brûlant. Notre stock de bacta est presque épuisé, je suis désolée. Je vais vous préparer une tisane contre la fièvre. Mais tout d'abord j'ai besoin de vous demander quelque chose.

Kylo lutta encore un peu pour soutenir le regard de sa bienfaitrice.

-Vous êtes bien de la Résistance ? lâcha-t-elle en retenant son souffle.

Il mentit sans le moindre scrupule en hochant la tête une seconde fois et en fermant les yeux avant que son corps ne se relâche complètement sur le matelas de sa couchette. Quand il entendit la femme se relever et sortir de la chambre suivie par le trottinement des pas de son fils, il rassembla ses dernières forces pour rester en vie un peu plus longtemps.

OooooO

 **Il courait dans la prairie. Ses poumons étaient en feu quand il arriva dans le petit bosquet. Il alla se cacher sous le gros tronc d'arbre près du rocher en forme de Shaak*. Il tenta alors de ralentir sa respiration et de rester silencieux. C'était difficile car il entendait déjà Aedan arriver dans sa direction en râlant, comme à son habitude.**

 **-C'est pas drôle Ben ! Ma mère a dit : pas en dehors du jardin ! On va se faire gronder par ta faute !**

 **Il plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche pour étouffer un fou-rire. Il adorait faire enrager Aedan. Le neveu de sa nourrice venait de temps en temps lui rendre visite dans la grande maison que sa mère et lui occupaient non loin du palais. Les deux garçons s'entendaient plutôt bien et passaient de bons moments à jouer ensemble. Quand Aedan était avec lui, la voix dans sa tête se taisait…**

 **Ils avaient tous les deux le même âge et arboraient la même tignasse brune et ébouriffée. On aurait presque pu les prendre pour des frères mis à part le fait que son camarade avait les yeux aussi verts que les chrysoprases que l'on pouvait trouver dans les carrières de gemmes au sud de Theed. Les journées sur Naboo en cette saison étaient paisibles et ensoleillées. Avec sa mère retenue sur Coruscant et son père en vadrouille au fin fond de la galaxie, il savourait les moments passés avec Aedan et oubliait un peu qu'il était toujours « celui qu'on laissait derrière ».**

 **-Ben ! Allez, montre-toi !**

 **Aedan se rapprochait. Il allait finir par le trouver. Il se cala un peu plus au fond de son trou et attendit sans bouger. Mais soudain il n'entendit plus rien. Pas le moindre son. Comme si la forêt s'était figée. Pas un seul chant d'oiseau, ni le bruit du vent dans les feuillages… Il leva un peu la tête pour regarder par un des interstices de l'écorce quand une main s'abattit sur son bras.**

Il sursauta violemment et faillit tomber de la couchette. Quand il leva la tête, deux billes de jade étincelantes le contemplaient avec candeur et une petite main secouait son biceps.

-Maman m'a demandé de te réveiller. Elle a préparé à manger. Tu dois reprendre des forces si tu veux guérir.

La voix fluette de l'enfant le ramena définitivement dans le monde réel. Pendant quelques secondes, le visage de son rêve se superposa avec celui du gamin debout face à lui. Il se frotta les yeux péniblement, aperçut le verre d'eau posé sur la petite table près du lit et constata qu'il était à présent capable de lever son bras pour s'en saisir.

-C'est vrai que tu es pilote dans la Résistance ? C'est maman qui me l'a dit, demanda Shalim.

Kylo vida le contenu de son verre sans répondre. Sa fièvre était tombée et la douleur était moins vive que la veille. Ou bien était-ce l'avant-veille ? Il se rendit alors compte qu'il ignorait depuis combien de temps il était resté inconscient. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il se sentait beaucoup mieux.

-Est-ce que tu es un bon pilote ? Qui t'a appris à piloter ? Est-ce que tu as un chasseur _X-wing_ ?

Les questions continuèrent à fuser et la mâchoire de Kylo se crispa. La femme aux cheveux auburn entra alors dans la pièce et jeta un regard sombre vers son fils. Vêtue d'une simple robe de lin beige cintrée à la taille par une fine lanière de cuir, elle tenait entre les mains une pile de vêtement du même style.

-Shalim, laisse-le tranquille, veux-tu ? Va dégripper le bras de C-3TB. Tu devais déjà le faire hier !

-Mais mamaaaan !

-Shalim….

Le petit garçon afficha une moue de déception et s'éclipsa en traînant les pieds.

Si Kylo n'avait aucune envie de sympathiser avec le garçonnet, il était conscient qu'il ne pourrait se passer d'un minimum de communication avec sa mère. Il se redressa sur la couchette et s'appuya contre le mur avant de demander d'une voix enrouée :

-Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ?

-Vous avez eu de la fièvre pendant deux jours, répondit-elle en déposant les vêtements au pied du lit. Vous avez pas mal déliré et appelé plusieurs fois un certain « Ray ». Peut-être voulez-vous contacter cet homme pour lui dire que vous vous trouvez ici ? Si c'est un de vos amis résistants, je peux essayer…

-« Rey » est une fille, rectifia-t-il.

Il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi il s'était senti obligé de préciser cela. Il déglutit avec difficulté et ajouta :

-Je ne peux contacter personne et personne ne doit savoir que je suis ici.

Il avait du mal à masquer son malaise et commençait à gigoter fébrilement sur la couchette.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait encore là ? Il devait partir immédiatement à présent qu'il était en état de le faire. Il devait se débarrasser de ces gens avant qu'ils ne puissent découvrir qui il était vraiment et il devait retrouver sa navette._

-Mon nom est Sovan Real. Vous êtes dans notre ferme. Est-ce que je peux au moins savoir comment vous vous appelez ?

Elle avait le dos tourné et était en train de préparer un nouveau lot de bandage. Elle devait vouloir changer ceux qui couvraient ses blessures depuis deux jours. La petite voix dans la tête de Kylo continuait de lui susurrer qu'il devait fuir. Ce n'était, cette fois, pas la voix de Snoke… Juste la sienne.

 _Tu dois les tuer. Ils vont découvrir qui tu es. Cette femme pose trop de questions. Va-t'en d'ici…_

Ren baissa les yeux pour tenter de dissimuler sa contrariété.

-Où est mon vaisseau ?

-Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit il y a deux jours, vous vous êtes écrasé dans les plaines du Jundland, plus à l'Est. Votre navette est probablement en pièces détachées à l'heure qu'il est, en train d'être revendues par les Jawas à Mos Eisley. Par contre, Zed et moi avons récupéré vos affaires.

Elle désigna la grosse valise métallique posée contre le mur de la chambre. Kylo ne l'avait même pas remarquée jusqu'alors. Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement aussitôt suivi par un regard en coin à Sovan.

Cette dernière sembla comprendre ce qui tracassait Ren et balbutia avec empressement.

-Je n'ai pas regardé ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur !

Le gamin déboula alors dans la chambre en s'écriant :

-Maman, un message envoyé par le Premier Ordre va être diffusé !

Kylo fixa l'enfant durant quelques secondes puis essaya de se lever malgré les protestations de Sovan. Il était encore en sous-vêtements et hésita un instant à écarter totalement le drap qui couvrait le bas de son corps. Les joues de son hôtesse rosirent un peu en désignant le tas de linge plié qu'elle avait déposé sur le lit quelques minutes auparavant.

-Désolée, mais j'ai dû vous enlever vos vêtements pleins de sang. Ceux-là sont propres. Ils étaient à mon mari. Ils seront peut-être un peu justes parce que vous êtes… Enfin, vous êtes vraiment très grand.

Mais Kylo ne l'écoutait plus. Il enfila péniblement le pantalon, la chemise de coton clair et s'élança hors de la chambre pour se retrouver dans la pièce voisine qui faisait office de lieu de vie. Shalim était déjà planté face au moniteur fixé au mur tandis que Sovan maugréait sur le fait que son laborieux travail de suture allait être réduit à néant si Ren continuait à bouger ainsi. Il serra les dents en s'asseyant à la grande table alors que la vidéo démarrait.

Une silhouette noire portant un masque apparut sur l'écran.

 _Son masque._

Le général Hux était présent lui aussi, le visage triomphant et les mains croisées derrière le dos. En arrière-plan, Plusieurs escadrons de stormtroopers étaient alignés en rangs serrés.

La voix déformée par le modulateur du casque annonça l'avènement d'une nouvelle ère. En tant que Suprême Leader, lui, Kylo Ren, assurait que le Premier Ordre allait instaurer discipline et rigueur dans tous les systèmes et que tout opposant serait impitoyablement éliminé. Le discours dura plusieurs minutes et s'acheva sur le cri de ralliement des troupes qui saluèrent leur chef, le poing levé.

Les lèvres de Kylo se mirent à trembler et le haut de sa joue gauche tressaillit légèrement.

Ainsi donc, Elias se faisait maintenant passer pour lui avec la complicité de cette pourriture de Hux. Ren sentit une vague de fureur irrépressible monter jusque dans sa gorge.

 _Tu vas les faire tous payer pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait._

Les mains posées à plat sur la table, il repensa au flot d'éclairs destructeurs qu'il avait réussi à créer lors de son affrontement contre ses anciens compagnons sur le _Finalizer_ et imagina les carcasses fumantes et carbonisées de ses ennemis à ses pieds.

 _Tu vas écraser tous ces sales traîtres, sans exception, les faire souffrir et les…_

La violente douleur au niveau de son flanc se réveilla soudain et il dut agripper avec force le rebord de la table en serrant les dents pour ne pas gémir. Sovan se précipita vers lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Vous devriez retourner vous allonger, s'il vous plait…

La dure réalité vint s'abattre sur lui et désamorça instantanément sa rage. Il était coincé sur Tatooine, dans une ferme hydroponique perdue au milieu du désert tenue par une femme et son fils qui le prenaient pour un membre de la Résistance. Hux et ses chevaliers faisaient croire à la galaxie entière qu'il dirigeait toujours le Premier Ordre et devaient le rechercher activement pour l'éliminer une bonne fois pour toutes. Il était affaibli, blessé à la fois physiquement et dans son orgueil, et quitter cette planète maintenant pour tenter de reprendre le pouvoir était de la folie. Il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de raisonnable, pourtant, aujourd'hui, le bon sens lui dictait de faire profil bas et d'accepter la situation.

Il détestait la chaleur et le sable. Kylo l'avait assez souvent répété quand Hux et lui étaient encore sous les ordres de Snoke. Elias le savait aussi tout comme il savait que Kylo haïssait tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à son oncle. Il avait donc misé sur le fait que jamais ces deux vermines ne penseraient à venir le chercher sur Tatooine. L'autre point positif était que Les Hutt n'y étaient pas revenus depuis la mort de Jabba** et, à sa connaissance, aucune faction de la Résistance n'était implantée ici. Après son passage sur Hoth, le choix de cette planète s'était donc naturellement imposé à lui pour lui permettre de se remettre de ses blessures et pour décider de ce qu'il allait faire par la suite.

De plus, il avait de la chance. Cette famille lui offrait l'hospitalité et il devait en profiter.

-Ecoutez, ajouta Sovan, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais vous m'avez avoué faire partie de la Résistance et je ne demande qu'à vous croire, mais…

 _Allez, fais un effort, tu as besoin d'eux…_

-Je ne peux rien dire sauf que ma mission a mal tourné, la coupa Kylo. Moins vous en saurez, mieux ce sera. Le Premier Ordre me recherche et je ne peux pas contacter ma base pour l'instant. Personne ne doit savoir que je suis ici.

Il avait parlé d'une voix sans chaleur mais Shalim l'avait écouté avec la bouche ouverte d'admiration et des étoiles plein les yeux.

-Vous pouvez rester ici tant que vous voudrez, lui assura Sovan. Vous l'aurez compris, nous ne sommes pas vraiment des partisans du Premier Ordre.

Cette dernière lui confia ensuite vivre seule avec son fils depuis la mort de son mari quand Shalim n'était encore qu'un bébé. Tous les deux parvenaient à faire tourner la ferme avec l'aide de plusieurs droïdes, de Zed et de sa femme, Blys, qui vivaient dans une autre exploitation à plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres près de Mos Eisley. Kylo se demanda si la ferme de Zed n'était pas celle ayant autrefois appartenu aux Lars et dans laquelle Luke avait grandi.

-Je ne vais pas m'imposer longtemps, juste le temps de me remettre sur pied, décréta-t-il.

Sovan le gratifia d'un signe de tête timide et se dirigea vers le coin cuisine derrière lui. Kylo avait bien vu qu'elle tentait de masquer sa déception et s'immisça brièvement dans son esprit. Ce qu'il put y lire ne l'étonna pas le moins du monde : elle le trouvait bourru et antipathique.

 _Cette femme pensait-elle vraiment que tous les résistants étaient de gentils samaritains ?_

Kylo l'entendit s'affairer dans son dos tandis que Shalim commençait à mettre la table.

 _Plus vite il partirait, mieux ce serait._

-Par contre, si vous devez rester quelques jours de plus avec nous, est-il possible de connaître enfin votre nom ou est-ce aussi une information top secrète ? demanda la jeune femme.

Kylo croisa le regard du petit garçon qui peinait à masquer son excitation de savoir que le mystérieux inconnu allait passer encore un peu de temps avec eux. Un sentiment étrange l'envahit. Jamais personne ne l'avait regardé ainsi.

 _Il est heureux que je reste…_

La confusion qu'il ressentit ne dura que quelques secondes.

-Non ce n'est pas top secret, répondit-il en direction de Sovan.

Et quand il posa à nouveau les yeux sur la frimousse du petit garçon aux grands yeux verts, il ajouta :

-Je m'appelle Aedan.

OooooO

-Bonjour Aedan ! Les provisions sont dans la cuisine, ne bougez pas je vais les chercher, annonça Sovan.

Il patienta tranquillement dans la petite cour intérieure de l'habitation troglodyte creusée dans le sol aride en attendant que la jeune veuve revienne. Comme dans toutes les fermes hydroponiques sur Tatooine, les différentes cavités faisant office de pièces étaient reliées entre elles par des tunnels et donnaient toutes sur le patio central. Les serres aussi étaient enterrées. Impossible de faire pousser quoi que ce soit à la surface de cette planète aride et inhospitalière. Quand Kylo était padawan, Luke avait évoqué brièvement la planète natale d'Anakin Skywalker et livré quelques anecdotes sur sa vie passée dans la ferme d'Owen Lars. L'exploitation dans laquelle son oncle avait grandi était bien à présent celle de Zed, située à plusieurs dizaines de kilomètre au sud-est, tout près d'Anchorhead.

Kylo tourna la tête vers le droïde EG-6 qui s'activait sur le répulseur électrostatique au milieu de la cour. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'il était coincé sur Tatooine.

Lorsque Sovan l'avait conduit en speeder à l'endroit où il avait atterri, il avait pu constater que la jeune femme avait raison : sa navette endommagée avait été mise à sac et totalement démantelée. Il avait juste pu récupérer quelques affaires de rechange laissées intactes dans un des caissons bas du vaisseau. Par chance, lorsqu'elle l'avait trouvé, Sovan avait eu la bonne idée d'emporter sa précieuse mallette contenant près d'un million de crédits galactiques, son sabre laser et deux ou trois petites choses récupérées dans les laboratoires du _Supremacy_.

Une porte à sa droite s'ouvrit brusquement et Shalim sortit en courant pour venir se planter devant lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu vas rester avec nous aujourd'hui, Aedan ? demanda le garçon avec un espoir à peine dissimulé dans la voix.

Kylo réprima un grognement d'exaspération.

-Non. Je viens juste chercher de la nourriture.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il s'adressait à l'enfant, le ton était rude. Or plus Kylo se montrait asocial et méprisant envers lui, plus le gamin semblait s'accrocher. De même que sa mère se montrait toujours aussi douce, attentionnée et bienveillante. C'était incompréhensible… et déstabilisant. Aussi, avait-il éprouvé le besoin de s'éloigner de ces gens.

Quand il avait mentionné l'existence d'une cabane dans le canyon non loin de la ferme, Sovan avait confirmé qu'il existait bien une petite habitation abandonnée depuis des décennies à la limite du territoire contrôlé par les hommes des sables. Kylo ne savait pas si elle était au courant que c'était l'endroit où avait vécu Obi-Wan Kenobi durant son exil sur Tatooine. Elle avait affiché un air soucieux quand Kylo avait dit vouloir retrouver la maisonnette et s'y installer au lieu de rester avec elle et son fils. Afin qu'elle puisse lui fournir des vivres et des produits de première nécessité, il avait donné à la veuve suffisamment de crédits galactiques pour couvrir les frais durant plusieurs mois. Et même si Sovan avait eu envie de lui demander d'où sortait tout cet argent, elle s'était abstenue. Elle avait aussi négocié pour lui un nouveau landspeeder à Mos Eisley avec lequel il faisait le trajet entre la maison d'Obi-Wan et la ferme quand il devait récupérer les marchandises. Il détestait dépendre autant d'elle mais il était trop risqué pour lui de se montrer en ville.

C'est donc dans cette petite hutte qu'il vivait à présent, au cœur du canyon bordant le désert du Jundland.

Lorsqu'il était arrivé devant la cabane, seul le dôme blanc de la pièce principale était visible. Il avait utilisé la Force pour dégager le reste de l'habitation de l'énorme quantité de sable qui avait enseveli progressivement la construction au fil des ans. L'intérieur était resté intact et le générateur ainsi que le système de recyclage et de production d'eau potable étaient encore opérationnels. Les lieux étaient modestes mais fonctionnels. C'était parfait. Il s'était dit que cela ferait l'affaire, le temps de laisser les choses se tasser un peu. De toutes façons, à présent qu'il était rétabli, il pouvait partir quand il le voulait. Il lui suffisait de se rendre à Bestine, à Mos Eisley, de voler une navette ou d'user de la Force pour contraindre un pilote à lui céder son vaisseau.

 _La question était : pour aller où ? Et faire quoi ensuite ?_

Il n'avait aucun allié, aucune armée et à la minute où il débarquerait sur le _Finalizer_ , même s'il clamait haut et fort que ses chevaliers et cette ordure de Hux avaient fomenté un coup d'état, il était persuadé que les troupes se rangeraient de leurs côtés. Bref, il était dans l'impasse. Aussi, le premier jour, il avait passé sa frustration et son énervement sur le peu de mobilier que contenait la maison. Deux chaises et une bonne partie de la vaisselle avaient fini en morceaux sur le sol au milieu de la pièce à vivre.

Il n'avait rien à faire d'autre dans ce coin perdu que de ruminer sa future vengeance contre Hux et Elias. Alors il s'était mis à explorer la région tout autour de la cabane.

Il était tombé une fois sur une escouade d'hommes des sables patrouillant dans le canyon. Il les avait observés de loin, dissimulé derrière un rocher. Il s'était demandé si Sovan et son fils étaient au courant que ces créatures pouvaient s'approcher si près et s'ils avaient de quoi se défendre en cas d'attaque. Puis il s'était convaincu que peu importait si la femme et le gamin mouraient. Il serait juste fâcheux de perdre son seul et unique moyen de ravitaillement le temps de quitter cette maudite planète.

Quand il en eut assez de parcourir les environs, il se résigna à réparer le mobilier brisé, à s'occuper dans le petit atelier sous la maison et il se remit à méditer. Ses accès de rage finirent par se calmer, essentiellement parce qu'il ne pouvait définitivement pas se passer de meubles et de vaisselle.

Alors qu'il attendait toujours au milieu de la cour baignée de soleil, Sovan revint avec un panier chargé de victuailles, de linge propre et de produits de toilette. Elle le lui tendit en souriant et Kylo ne put faire autrement que de remarquer la brève étincelle qui illumina les yeux de la jeune femme quand il en attrapa l'anse et que leurs doigts se frôlèrent.

OoooooO

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis qu'il avait posé le pied sur Tatooine. Pourtant, il avait l'impression d'être là depuis des années. Sa colère avait laissé place à une certaine apathie, à un ennui étrangement apaisant et il trouvait même une forme de sérénité dans la routine quotidienne : il se levait avec le soleil, passait une ou deux heures à méditer avant de s'entraîner au sabre puis prenait une légère collation. Il lisait un peu, entretenait les différents équipements de la cabane ou rendait visite aux Réal, pour finalement dîner et flâner sous le ciel étoilé avant d'aller se coucher.

 _Qui aurait cru qu'un jour, Kylo Ren prendrait goût à flâner le nez dans les étoiles ?_

Depuis qu'il était enfant, ses nuits avaient toujours été agitées. Mais jamais ses cauchemars n'avaient été aussi vivaces et fréquents que depuis qu'il était ici. Il soupçonnait d'ailleurs la monotonie diurne d'être la cause de l'exultation de son cerveau durant ses heures de sommeil. Son ancien maître n'en était plus le principal protagoniste, certes, mais quelque chose de pire s'était insidieusement glissé dans sa tête à la place de la voix rocailleuse et venimeuse du vieillard : le remord.

Quand il se réveillait en sursaut et en nage en plein milieu de la nuit, il sentait à nouveau les doigts de Han sur sa joue le brûler comme mille tisons ardents. Il entendait la voix calme et solennelle de Luke lui rappeler que tout ce qu'il avait fait le hanterait à jamais. Les hurlements des innocents massacrés par sa faute étaient assourdissants et il avait l'impression de sentir le goût métallique du sang sur sa langue. Il voyait Sovan se tenir debout devant lui, le regard apeuré et serrant son fils tout contre elle, mais c'était la voix de Leia qui sortait de sa bouche quand elle lui criait qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un être abject qui ne méritait pas de vivre.

 _Et Rey_ …

Elle aussi était présente dans tous ses rêves et le regardait à chaque fois avec mépris et dégoût. Alors, il tentait d'atténuer la douleur en repensant à ce qu'elle lui avait dit sur Ahch-To : que lui non plus n'était pas seul.

Pourtant c'était faux.

Il était seul.

Il l'avait toujours été. De même qu'il avait été totalement fou de croire que cela pourrait changer un jour.

Ce matin-là, quand il arriva à la ferme, il fut surpris de ne pas être accueilli par Shalim comme à l'ordinaire. Il descendit tout d'abord les escaliers menant à la petite cour pour se diriger ensuite vers la cuisine dans laquelle il pensait trouver Sovan. Mais là non plus, il n'y avait personne. Il emprunta alors un des tunnels latéraux pour accéder à la serre principale. Il croisa plusieurs droïdes s'affairant sur les colonnes garnies de champignons en pleine croissance avant d'apercevoir la jeune femme en train de farfouiller dans un des panneaux de contrôle au fond de la salle.

Elle sursauta quand elle perçut enfin sa présence tout près d'elle.

-Hey ! fit-elle en essuyant précipitamment son menton couvert de poussière.

Kylo la regarda faire, le visage impénétrable. Il n'était pas idiot. Inutile de s'immiscer dans l'esprit de la belle veuve pour sentir le trouble qu'il éveillait en elle à chaque fois qu'il lui parlait ou qu'il la fixait droit dans les yeux.

Elle était jeune, vivait seule avec son fils et son mari était mort depuis plusieurs années. Il percevait chez elle un mélange de désir refoulé, de culpabilité et de profonde tristesse. Même si elle faisait toujours bonne figure devant lui, les blessures de son cœur étaient profondes et elle ne savait pas comment gérer ce flot d'émotions nouvelles qu'elle pensait ne plus pouvoir ressentir un jour. Kylo ne savait pas s'il devait en être flatté ou s'il devait la plaindre. Mais il était certain d'une chose à présent : il n'avait plus envie de les tuer, elle et son fils.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de demander sur un ton neutre et détaché :

-Un problème ?

Sovan lâcha un soupir désemparé.

-Le système de réfrigération vient de tomber en panne. Si je ne remets pas tout cela en route très vite, nous risquons de perdre une grosse partie des cultures. De plus, je dois vérifier aussi le système d'alarme car les hommes des sables deviennent plus téméraires à l'approche des récoltes. Il y a deux saisons de cela, Zed s'est fait attaquer et dérober toute sa production.

Kylo savait très bien que la moisson était proche mais que la maturation des champignons n'était pas encore terminée. Sans régulation de la température dans les serres, les fermiers risquaient de tout perdre.

-Où est Shalim ? fit-il en cherchant l'enfant du regard.

-Il est dans la deuxième serre avec C-3TB. Il vérifie le système d'alimentation en nutriments.

Ren plongea ses prunelles brunes dans les yeux gris désespérés de Sovan. La serre était souterraine mais de minces ouvertures dans le plafond et un subtil jeu de miroirs permettaient à quelques rayons du soleil de s'immiscer dans le sous-sol pour venir éclairer les allées entre les rangées de cultures. La jeune femme se tenait dans un des faisceaux lumineux. Elle portait un pantalon de coton beige, un haut drapé et des manchettes de cuir blond. Sa tenue rappelait étrangement à Kylo celle portée par Rey à son arrivée sur le _Supremacy_.

 _Y avait-il vraiment une mode particulière commune à toutes les planètes désertiques de la galaxie ?_

La douce lumière accentuait les reflets cuivrés de la chevelure de Sovan. Cette dernière se figea et ses joues s'empourprèrent en voyant que Kylo la détaillait sans complexe de la tête aux pieds.

Comprenant que son regard traînant pouvait être mal interprété, il lança subitement un « Laissez-moi voir ça » en passant devant elle pour examiner le panneau de contrôle.

Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure de réglages et de tentatives de branchements plus ou moins fructueuses, le système de refroidissement se remit en marche.

Sovan ne put réprimer un petit cri de joie. Elle attrapa la main de Kylo pour la serrer dans la sienne en le remerciant chaleureusement avant de se rendre compte que ce dernier venait de se statufier sur place. L'expression de profond malaise affiché sur le visage de Ren eut raison de l'effervescence de la jeune femme. Elle relâcha sa main promptement.

-Merci, fit-elle alors pour combler le silence gêné qui venait de s'installer entre eux.

Kylo répondit par un simple hochement de la tête.

OooooO

-Dis, est-ce que tu vas appeler ton amie Rey pour qu'elle vienne te chercher ?

Shalim était assis à côté de Kylo devant la grande table sur laquelle était étalé le bras mécanique d'un des droïdes.

 _Ce gosse ne s'arrêtait donc jamais ?_

Chaque jour, depuis trois mois à présent, il avait eu droit à un interrogatoire en règle. Le petit garçon était un vrai moulin à paroles. Il posait sans cesse des questions sur les autres membres de la Résistance, sur les batailles qu'il supposait avoir été remportées par Kylo sur les bases secrètes et les futurs plans d'attaque des rebelles contre le Premier Ordre. Kylo soupirait d'agacement et finissait par mentir pour tenter de le faire taire.

-Tu as dit à maman que c'était une fille… Est-ce que c'est ton amoureuse ?

Le mandrin que Kylo tenait dans sa main droite lui échappa et tomba sur le sol.

-Non, rétorqua-t-il sèchement en se baissant à la fois pour éviter de croiser le regard vert perçant de l'enfant et pour récupérer l'outil à ses pieds.

-Est-ce qu'elle est jolie ? Est-ce qu'elle est pilote comme toi ?

 _Par tous les soleils de la galaxie, il allait vraiment tuer ce morveux…_

Kylo avait vite renoncé à rester dans la cabane d'Obi-Wan à longueur de journée et passait finalement le plus clair de son temps à la ferme pour aider Sovan et son fils à préparer la récolte. La veille, la jeune veuve était revenue de Mos Eisley pour lui apprendre que plusieurs marchands avaient débarqué en ville. Il pouvait donc peut-être demander à l'un d'entre eux de l'emmener avec lui et de le conduire où bon lui semblerait ?

 _Partir, oui… Mais la même question se posait toujours : pour aller où ?_

En tous cas, une chose était sûre : il allait faire payer Hux et ses chevaliers de Ren. Seules les modalités restaient encore à définir.

-Ma maman aussi est jolie, tu ne trouves pas ?

Kylo n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à une ébauche de réponse que la voix de Sovan résonna depuis la cuisine de l'autre côté de la cour.

-A table !

Le petit garçon fronça les sourcils et maugréa avant de descendre de son tabouret pour sortir de l'atelier. Kylo laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, rangea ses outils et le suivit.

Une délicieuse odeur de ragoût arriva jusqu'à ses narines quand il passa la tête par la porte pour annoncer qu'il rentrait à la cabane et qu'il reviendrait demain pour finir de réparer le droïde.

-J'ai préparé deux fois trop de nourriture, annonça Sovan. Vous pouvez peut-être rester manger ici avec nous ?

La petite voix dans sa tête hurlait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée mais, trahi par le gargouillement inopiné de son estomac, il se résigna finalement à accepter. Et il ne le regretta pas, le plat de la jeune femme était un délice. Durant le repas, il observa en silence Sovan et Shalim rire et discuter avec insouciance. Le petit garçon continuait à babiller et sa mère l'écoutait avec émerveillement et tendresse.

Ces gens n'avaient presque rien et pourtant ils semblaient heureux juste parce qu'ils étaient ensemble et qu'ils s'aimaient profondément. Ils l'avaient accueilli, lui, un étranger tombé du ciel. Ils l'avaient soigné, nourri et l'aidaient depuis des mois sans rien demander en retour.

Une sensation de malaise le gagna tout à coup. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il ressentait cela. Ces gens éveillaient en lui des choses qu'il voulait à tout prix refouler et il avait de plus en plus de mal à y être confronté : la bienveillance, le respect, la compassion…

 _Cette fichue compassion…_

Il avait même dû se faire violence et admettre que, quelque part, il admirait leur détermination et leur courage de devoir, jour après jour, maintenir à flot leur exploitation et le dur labeur qu'ils effectuaient pour survivre sur cette terre stérile.

Il se laissait attendrir…

Or c'était une chose qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre. Il était toujours Kylo Ren, fils des ténèbres et héritier du Côté Obscur.

Sa fourchette se figea à quelques centimètres de sa bouche. Il n'était pas à sa place ici. Il n'avait rien à faire dans cette maison. Ces gens allaient le rendre faible et il risquait de les éclabousser de sa noirceur.

Il reposa brusquement le couvert sur la table et fit sursauter le petit garçon et sa mère. Leurs sourires radieux avaient déserté leurs visages.

-Je dois partir. Merci pour le repas, lâcha Kylo en se levant précipitamment.

Il sortit sans se retourner et enfourcha son speeder pour rejoindre la cabane d'Obi-Wan.

Dès l'entrée du petit canyon, alors que les soleils jumeaux de Tatooine étaient sur le point de disparaître à l'horizon, son attention fut attirée par plusieurs restes de foyers fumant au pied d'une des parois abruptes. Sur le moment, cela ne le perturba pas plus que ça. Il avait entendu Zed avertir Sovan via l'holocom que les hommes des sables avaient été repérés près de l'oasis de Motesta à environ quarante kilomètres au Sud-Est. Ils étaient donc très loin. Ces feux éteints étaient sûrement les vestiges d'un campement Jawa car les ferrailleurs encapuchonnés avaient l'habitude d'emprunter cette route pour se rendre à Bestine.

Quand il arriva, il gara son speeder sous l'abri jouxtant l'habitation, entra dans la maisonnette et se dirigea vers la petite salle de bain. Les mains posées de chaque côté du lavabo, il contempla son reflet dans le miroir avant de soupirer. Il ne s'était pas rasé ce matin. Sovan lui avait pourtant donné le rasoir de son mari. Elle avait aussi acheté des vêtements à sa taille au marché de Carnthout. Il avait pris l'habitude de garder le col de sa chemise ouvert et on pouvait voir le fil de sa cicatrice descendre le long de son cou jusqu'à sa clavicule droite. Il fit couler l'eau et s'aspergea le visage à plusieurs reprises.

Il ignorait pourquoi, mais quelque chose clochait.

Une alarme s'était déclenchée dans sa tête depuis qu'il avait franchi le seuil de la cabane et il tentait désespérément de comprendre pourquoi. Alors il ferma les yeux et se concentra, laissant la Force s'immiscer dans chaque fibre de son être. Le fluide immatériel le traversa tel un souffle tiède et vibrant, l'air devint soudain plus dense autour de lui et les poils de ses bras se hérissèrent. Soudain, il rouvrit les yeux et pivota brusquement pour rejoindre le salon. La silhouette luminescente de son oncle se tenait debout près de la table.

Bon sang, Luke était bien la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de voir, là, tout de suite.

Il s'apprêtait à lui crier dessus sans ménagement, quand le vieil homme déclara d'une voix grave :

 _"Ils ont besoin de toi, Ben. Vite "_

Kylo inspira profondément. La Force lui envoya soudain des signaux d'alerte si puissants qu'il ne put les ignorer. Luke avait raison. Sovan et Shalim étaient en danger.

Pourtant, quelque chose le retenait d'agir. Le ressentiment. L'esprit de contradiction. Il était prêt à rester ici sans rien faire juste pour contrarier Luke. Tout le monde le considérait comme un être abominable non ? Alors pourquoi devrait-il se soucier de deux fermiers insignifiants dont il s'était servi pour améliorer son quotidien sur cette fichue planète ? Pourquoi venir en aide à cette mère et son fils qui lui avaient ouvert leur maison et avaient pris soin de lui ? Pourquoi agir comme un être humain alors qu'il n'était en réalité qu'un monstre ?

 _"Ben…"_

Le ton suppliant de Luke ébranla soudain sa belle détermination et il se fit violence pour ne pas lâcher un cri de rage quand la silhouette fantomatique de son oncle s'effaça, le laissant seul et pantelant au milieu de la cabane.

La Force hurlait à présent. Il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait plus l'ignorer. Alors il fonça droit vers le coffre de cuir à quelques mètres de lui, l'ouvrit violemment et en sortit son sabre laser. Quelques secondes plus tard, il chevauchait son speeder pour retourner vers ferme des Real.

Quand il arriva près de la maison, une dizaine d'hommes des sables avaient déjà commencé à saccager l'atelier et la première serre. Ils avaient réussi à passer les systèmes de sécurité installés autour de la propriété justement pour détecter les pillards de leur espèce. Sovan était allongée au beau milieu de la cour, inconsciente. Elle avait reçu plusieurs coups de couteau dans le ventre et Shalim n'était visible nulle part. En progressant pour la rejoindre, Kylo neutralisa cinq assaillants en se servant de son arme et de la Force. Les cinq restants se jetèrent sur lui à tour de rôle et n'eurent pas plus de chance. Entouré par les cadavres des tuskens, Ren s'agenouilla auprès de Sovan pour constater qu'elle était encore vivante. Il appela Shalim, qui sortit finalement de sa cachette au fond de l'atelier et le petit garçon, encore sous le choc, le suivit en sanglotant tandis que Kylo transportait sa mère jusqu'à la chambre. Kylo injecta à la jeune femme la dernière dose de bacta et pansa ses blessures du mieux qu'il le put. Shalim le regardait faire sans un mot, le regard vide et désespéré. Sovan avait besoin de soins sinon elle allait mourir. Le visage couvert de larmes, Shalim plongea alors ses grands yeux verts dans ceux de Kylo.

-Tu… Tu es un Jedi… J'ai vu comment tu as combattu les hommes des sables. S'il te plait, aide-nous.

Mais Shalim avait tort. Il n'était pas un Jedi. Il était même tout l'opposé de ce que représentaient les adeptes du Côté Lumineux. Pourtant il souleva sans hésiter le corps inerte de Sovan, déposa la jeune femme auprès de son fils dans leur airspeeder et fonça droit vers Bestine.

Il fit irruption dans le petit poste de secours du quartier Nord en faisant voler la porte par la pensée. L'endroit était miteux et poussiéreux. Il n'y avait aucun hôpital à Bestine, juste des endroits comme celui-là, tenus par des bazardiers autrefois au service des Hutt qui s'improvisaient à présent gérants de « centre de soins ».

Depuis le comptoir au fond de la salle, un type borgne au crâne dégarni et affublé d'un simulacre de blouse médicale pointa sur lui un fusil laser.

-Hey ! Tu te crois où ? vociféra-til.

Kylo le désarma d'un signe de tête tout en allant déposer Sovan sur un brancard parqué contre le mur. Shalim le suivit, quasiment accroché à sa jambe. Le chauve hoqueta de surprise de se retrouver soudain les mains vides et était prêt à hurler quand Kylo tendit le bras vers lui.

-Tu vas ordonner à tous tes droïdes médicaux de prendre soin d'elle. Si elle meurt, toi aussi.

Le regard soudain vide de toute volonté, Le type hocha la tête et appuya sur un bouton logé sous le comptoir. Quatre robots humanoïdes en piteux état émergèrent de la salle voisine pour venir chercher le brancard sur lequel gisait Sovan. A travers la vitre crasseuse qui séparait le hall de la salle de soin, Shalim et Kylo observèrent les robots s'affairer sur la jeune femme. Le petit garçon renifla bruyamment tout en essuyant sa joue humide. Il glissa sa petite main dans celle de Kylo et ce dernier le laissa faire.

Au bout de deux heures d'attente, Shalim s'était endormi, recroquevillé sur le petit banc de bois du hall. Kylo était resté debout, toujours immobile devant la baie vitrée. L'état de Sovan était stable. Le chauve se tenait à carreau derrière son comptoir et semblait encore sous le choc.

-Il faut payer, lança-t-il soudain, après avoir, semble-t-il, recouvré une once de courage.

-Je paierai, lâcha Kylo sur un ton glacial, sans même lui adresser un regard.

C'est alors que la porte du dispensaire s'ouvrit et que trois hommes entrèrent. Le chauve se figea à nouveau et son visage se décomposa encore un peu plus. Kylo tourna la tête vers eux et fronça les sourcils. Ces visiteurs allaient poser problème, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Ils avaient les yeux injectés de sang et leurs corps étaient agités de tics nerveux. Ils étaient tous les trois en manque et semblaient furieux de trouver Kylo et l'enfant à cette heure-ci dans le dispensaire habituellement vide.

-Zilog, qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici ? demanda le plus grand qui arborait une crête blanche et des tatouages sur les joues. Tu sais bien que j'ai horreur de tomber sur des étrangers quand je viens chercher ma marchandise. Ça me rend irritable. Et quand je suis irritable, je fais des trucs désagréables.

Le borgne, visiblement paniqué, leva les mains devant lui en bafouillant.

-Ecoute A'Shek, ils ont débarqué sans prévenir. Je n'ai rien pu faire !

Les deux compères du gars à la crête blanche dégainèrent chacun leur blaster. Le premier, un petit brun trapu affublé d'une barbe lui arrivant jusqu'au nombril, pointa son arme sur Kylo. L'autre, un grand type d'une maigreur extrême aux dents noircies, visa le dénommé Zilog derrière le comptoir.

-Toi ! Retourne-toi, doucement ! hurla A'Shek en s'adressant à Ren.

Ce dernier jeta un dernier regard à la silhouette endormie de Sovan de l'autre côté de la vitre, relâcha lentement la main de Shalim et attrapa le sabre laser qu'il avait rangé à sa ceinture.

OooooO

Zilog n'avait jamais reçu son argent. Lors de l'affrontement avec les trois drogués, un tir de blaster lui avait transpercé le crâne. Ren était venu à bout rapidement du petit brun trapu et du grand maigre, tandis que A'Shek et sa crête blanche avaient lâchement fui en couinant. Le dos lacéré par un coup de sabre, il s'était perdu dans le dédale des rues du quartier. Lorsque les droïdes avaient terminé de bander les blessures de Sovan, Kylo avait récupéré des pansements, plusieurs doses de bacta puis il avait reconduit la jeune mère et son fils à la ferme.

Il avait passé la semaine entière avec Shalim tandis que Sovan reprenait des forces, alitée dans sa chambre.

La récolte devait à présent se faire dans deux jours et un des vaporateurs d'humidité avait encore lâché. Kylo était dans l'atelier en train de tenter de le réparer mais il lui manquait une pièce importante qu'une tribu Jawa devait lui apporter dans quelques heures.

Depuis l'attaque des hommes des sables, Shalim ne le quittait pas d'une semelle. L'intérêt de l'enfant avait viré à l'adoration.

-Aedan… Est-ce je peux voir ton sabre quand j'aurais fini de nettoyer C-3TB ?

Les grands yeux verts braqués sur lui le regardaient démonter le générateur depuis trente bonnes minutes.

-Hors de question, ronchonna Kylo en tentant de l'ignorer comme à chaque fois.

Il aurait pu user de ses pouvoirs pour le forcer à oublier leur mésaventure à la clinique. Il se demandait encore pourquoi il ne l'avait pas fait.

-C'est en te battant contre un autre Jedi ou contre des soldats du Premier Ordre que tu as eu cette cicatrice sur la figure ? Tu as eu très mal ?

 _Et ça continuait…_

-C'est vrai que tu peux déplacer des objets par la pensée ? C'est maman qui m'a raconté ça un jour, que les chevaliers Jedi pouvaient faire voler tout un tas de choses rien qu'en bougeant les doigts. J'ai vu comment tu as fait au dispensaire avec ce méchant bonhomme pour lui enlever son arme. Tu me montres ?

Le grand brun leva enfin la tête. Il venait de percevoir un bruit de moteur à l'extérieur.

-Est-ce que ton sabre peut changer de couleur ? Pourquoi il est rouge ? poursuivit Shalim.

Kylo soupira en fermant les yeux.

-Pourquoi tu ne me réponds jamais ? bouda le petit garçon en fronçant les sourcils.

-Les jawas arrivent. Va les accueillir et dis à leur chef de venir m'apporter la pièce ici, répliqua Ren. Et arrête de parler de ça. Je t'ai dit que ça devait rester un secret entre nous.

Shalim s'exécuta sans rechigner. Kylo entendit les petites créatures baragouiner tout en descendant les escaliers pour rejoindre l'atelier.

Mais soudain, l'air autour de lui se fit plus compact et se mit à vibrer. Kylo reconnut immédiatement le cocon familier créé par la Force pour annoncer que le lien s'apprêtait à s'ouvrir. Puis la silhouette de la pilleuse d'épaves apparut.

Stupéfait, il la fixa en silence.

Elle n'avait pas changé. Elle était encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs et il en eut presque le vertige. Elle le dévisageait avec ses grands yeux noisette étoilés de vert, et semblait aussi étonnée que lui, sinon plus.

Son pouls s'accéléra. Il était persuadé que Rey pouvait entendre les pulsations de son cœur tant il tambourinait fort contre ses côtes. Alors, sans trop savoir quoi dire, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais c'est à ce moment précis qu'il perçut les gesticulations du chef jawa qui brandissait un lot de connecteurs à sa gauche. La créature était en train de demander à Shalim si Kylo avait un problème. Il ne pouvait ignorer le ferrailleur plus longtemps.

-Nadi nakmar tedo, grommela-t-il à la créature en hochant la tête.

Le jawa posa les appareils sur l'établi, leva les mains au ciel pour signaler son mécontentement et sortit en grognant, escorté par Shalim. Quand Kylo reporta son attention sur Rey, il la vit bouger pour s'avancer vers lui, la main tendue, et il comprit qu'elle avait l'intention de le toucher. Mais tout d'un coup, la connexion s'interrompit.

 _Non, non, non, non…_

Kylo se leva brusquement de son tabouret pour se retrouver seul, haletant et sonné au beau milieu de l'atelier. Son sang ne pulsait plus contre ses tempes et il en vint à se demander si son cœur n'avait pas cessé de battre. Alors la colère revint en force avant d'être aussitôt remplacée par le désespoir et le regret. Le lien venait tout juste de se refermer et la lumière douce et apaisante qui émanait de Rey lui manquait déjà. Quand son corps de mit à frissonner et qu'il sentit le froid le transpercer jusqu'aux os, il se demanda s'il arriverait un jour à vivre sans ressentir en permanence le vide incommensurable de son absence au fond de sa poitrine.

OooooO

Notes:

*Shaak : gros animal herbivore ressemblant à un bison et vivant sur Naboo.

** Jabba le Hutt: tué par Leia dans le retour du Jedi.


	14. Chapter 13

**chapitre 13**

 **Base Haven-Planète Arbra :**

-Il est sur Tatooine.

Leia dévisagea la pilleuse d'épaves avec stupéfaction. Allongée dans son lit, la générale avait encore les traits tirés. Mirzin avait expressément ordonné de ne surtout pas la déranger pourtant Rey s'était empressée de venir lui apprendre ce qu'elle avait découvert.

La voix tremblante d'émotion, la chef des rebelles questionna la jeune femme.

-Le lien s'est à nouveau ouvert ? Comment peux-tu être certaine qu'il est là-bas ?

Rey lui raconta alors comment elle avait compris qu'il se trouvait sur la planète désertique, probablement dans une ferme hydroponique. Il ne pouvait donc pas être en train de parcourir la galaxie pour exécuter à tour de bras les opposants du Premier Ordre. Son intuition était bonne et bien que le visage de Leia affiche encore une certaine réticence à accorder du crédit à toutes ces affirmations, Rey retrouva la lueur d'espoir qu'elle avait perçue la veille dans le regard fatigué de son amie. Malgré tout ce qu'avait fait son fils, elle n'en restait pas moins une mère. Une mère meurtrie et croulant sous le poids de la culpabilité mais Rey pouvait sentir l'amour enraciné au plus profond du cœur de Leia. La jeune femme en fut bouleversée. Elle déglutit péniblement en repensant à ses propres parents la vendant à Plutt contre un peu d'argent alors qu'elle n'avait que cinq ans. Avant que l'émotion ne la submerge, elle chassa de son esprit l'image du grand vaisseau gris s'éloignant dans le ciel de Jakku.

-Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce n'était pas Ben dans ces vidéos mais sûrement un des autres chevaliers de Ren. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé au sein du Premier Ordre, mais votre fils n'est plus parmi eux.

Leia releva la tête. Un changement soudain venait de s'opérer chez elle. Différents scénarios se mettaient en place dans son esprit de tacticienne émérite. L'hypothèse d'un putsch fomenté par cette vermine de Hux n'était plus si insensée. Il avait dû en effet s'allier avec ces chevaliers Sith que commandait Ben pour prendre le pouvoir. Mais son fils avait réussi à s'enfuir.

-Si Hux veut sa mort et que ses disciples se sont retournés contre lui, il n'a pas d'autres choix que se cacher quelque part pour leur échapper, supposa Rey. Ils doivent le rechercher activement depuis tout ce temps pour finir ce qu'ils ont commencé.

Leia afficha un sourire aussi triste que cynique.

-Drôle de choix de planète, murmura-t-elle avant de laisser planer un nouveau silence.

Alors que Rey demeurait suspendue à ses lèvres, la générale reprit sur un ton plus solennel.

-Il y a aussi de fortes chances que ce soit un piège.

Bien sûr Rey y avait pensé. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pensé qu'à cela depuis qu'elle avait revu Ben. Les deux femmes pesèrent encore le pour et le contre durant de longues minutes.

-Et depuis quatre mois Hux tairait sa défection et ferait croire en diffusant ces vidéos qu'il est encore à la tête du Premier Ordre ?

Rey hocha la tête pour signifier qu'elle croyait vraiment à cette version des faits. Elle sentait que Leia avait vraiment envie d'y croire elle aussi mais que la générale devait avant tout raisonner en militaire.

-Qu'allons-nous faire ? demanda timidement Rey, un peu anxieuse.

Si Leia décidait d'en informer les autres, le sort de Ben était scellé. Poe allait proposer de se rendre sur Tatooine avec des hommes et l'artillerie lourde pour tenter de capturer un Kylo Ren affaibli et isolé. L'occasion était trop belle. Finn se rangerait évidemment à l'avis du pilote et un vote tournerait définitivement en faveur de la neutralisation du supposé ex-Suprême Leader. Elle ne souhaitait pas cela pour Ben Solo. Elle replongeait inexorablement dans ses travers avec son fichu désir de vouloir toujours croire qu'il y avait un espoir, de vouloir toujours tenter de tout réparer, de vouloir encore raviver la lumière…

La jeune femme fixa ses pieds en soupirant.

-Rey, personne ne souhaiterait plus que moi croire qu'il peut revenir du bon côté, mais je ne peux ignorer la petite voix dans ma tête qui me crie que c'est probablement un guet-apens : Ben patientant gentiment sur Tatooine, votre connexion qui se réveille justement maintenant alors que nous venons d'infliger un coup sévère au Premier Ordre sur Diyu…

Leia posa deux doigts sous le menton de Rey et l'obligea à relever la tête. Les deux femmes se regardèrent en silence durant quelques secondes et la générale lui adressa à nouveau un sourire triste.

-Tu as envie d'aller le retrouver, n'est-ce pas ?

Rey fut prise au dépourvu. Leia devait vraiment pouvoir lire dans les pensées, tout comme son fils.

-Non, je…

Leia plissa les lèvres et fronça les sourcils. Rey comprit alors qu'il était inutile de nier.

-Très bien, capitula-t-elle. Effectivement, il faut que j'aille sur Tatooine. Et il faut que j'y aille seule. Impossible de mettre les autres au courant. Ils ne comprendraient pas. Je me rends là-bas avec une navette et je tire toute cette histoire au clair. Il suffit de trouver une excuse pour justifier mon départ : une mission délicate et secrète, une entrevue avec de nouveaux alliés potentiels, enfin bref, je vous fais confiance.

-Rey…protesta Leia.

-Si c'est un piège, tant pis. Vous savez que je mourrai plutôt que de vous trahir tous. Nous devons avoir confirmation que le Premier Ordre est à présent dirigé par Hux et cette bande de chevaliers du Côté Obscur. Et si Ben est là-bas, moi seule suis capable de l'atteindre et vous le savez.

-Et si tu attendais de voir si la Force vous connecte à nouveau ? Tu pourrais l'interroger tout en restant en sécurité ici ?

-Je ne maîtrise pas plus les connexions maintenant que je le faisais il y a de cela quatre mois. Qui sait si le lien va se rouvrir et si oui, quand ?

Leia, était en pleine réflexion. Rey sentait que la générale était sur le point de céder.

-Il ne t'accueillera pas les bras ouverts, déclara-t-elle. Il essaiera peut-être même de te tuer.

-Je lui ai tenu tête plus d'une fois, rétorqua Rey avec aplomb. Je suis aussi forte que lui. Et, j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir…

Rey remarqua que les yeux de Leia étaient devenus de plus en plus luisants.

-…et je crois que vous aussi, ajouta la pilleuse d'épaves.

Quand la générale ferma les paupières en soupirant, Rey sut qu'elle avait gagné. La vieille femme prit une profonde inspiration avant d'annoncer :

-Tu prends le _Faucon Millénium_ , pas une navette. Il faut que tu puisses mettre toutes les chances de ton côté si tu dois te défendre ou t'échapper et Rose y a installé cet après-midi un brouilleur qui permet de neutraliser les traqueurs hyper-espace du Premier Ordre. Je vais demander à ce qu'on prépare le vaisseau rapidement et je vais m'arranger pour que Chewie se tienne loin du hangar pendant ce temps. Seras-tu capable de le piloter seule ?

-Oui j'en suis sûre.

-Bien. Tu prends aussi R2-D2 et C-3PO avec toi. Si Ben se trouve bien dans une ferme hydroponique, et comme je soupçonne qu'il n'a pas décidé de se rendre sur Tatooine par hasard, il a peut-être pensé à se rendre là où Luke a passé toute son enfance.

-J'ai pensé à cela moi aussi.

-Les droïdes connaissent bien la planète. Ils te seront d'une aide précieuse. Pars cette nuit. Je trouverai quoi dire aux autres.

Rey se leva tout en gardant serrée la main de Leia dans la sienne. Puis, d'un geste naturel, elle se pencha pour lui embrasser la joue. La générale était inquiète. Rey le voyait bien.

-Soit prudente mon enfant. Que la Force soit avec toi.

-Que la Force soit avec vous aussi, Leia.

OoooooO

 **Planète Tatooine- Bordure extérieure :**

Rey arrêta son speeder devant le petit dôme blanc qui sortait du sol au milieu du champ de vaporateurs. Elle enleva ses lunettes, dénoua son turban et descendit de son engin pour se diriger vers les quelques marches menant à la petite porte d'entrée tout en resserrant ses doigts autour du manche de son bâton.

La chaleur était étouffante. Parcourir les étendues arides de Tatooine lui avait rappelé à quel point elle détestait le désert. Si Jakku était essentiellement recouverte de dunes, ici, les reliefs rocailleux alternaient avec les collines de sable sculptées et zébrées par la caresse continuelle du vent. D'ailleurs, depuis qu'elle avait quitté le _Faucon_ stationné à deux kilomètres, ce dernier semblait s'être renforcé. Elle essuya d'un revers de la main la sueur recouvrant son front puis la poussière collée à ses joues et posa sa paume sur le boitier près de la porte. Un bip lui indiqua que sa présence venait d'être signalée aux occupants de la ferme.

Au bout d'un petit moment, le visage d'un homme blond aux cheveux bouclés apparut sur le petit écran près du boitier.

-Qui êtes-vous et qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda-t-il sur un ton peu avenant.

-Bonjour…

Rey n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à la tactique à adopter. Jouer la carte de l'honnêteté et révéler qu'elle faisait partie de la Résistance était plutôt risqué. Elle opta donc pour une réponse simple et évasive.

-Je m'appelle Rey. Je suis à la recherche de quelqu'un. Il s'appelle K..., Ben. D'après les informations que j'ai, il se trouverait dans une ferme hydroponique ici sur Tatooine. Il est très grand, brun, avec une cicatrice sur la joue droite et il...

La jeune femme eut juste le temps de voir le visage de l'homme se rembrunir avant que l'écran ne s'éteigne et qu'elle ne se retrouve seule devant la porte close de la ferme. Elle appuya à nouveau sur le boitier mais cette fois il n'y eut aucune réponse. Bon sang, elle avait été vraiment stupide de croire qu'il suffisait de toquer à la porte et de balancer son laïus pour qu'on la conduise directement jusqu'à Kylo Ren ! Peut-être ces gens n'avaient-ils aucune idée de qui elle parlait ? Peut-être était-il là mais retenait-il ces gens en otage ? Elle l'imaginait bien se moquer d'elle, caché derrière ces murs blancs…

Elle était encore en train de tergiverser au pied des marches quand soudain la porte noire s'ouvrit et qu'elle se retrouva avec le canon d'un blaster sous le nez.

-Vous allez me dire la vérité, menaça l'homme blond qui semblait beaucoup plus maigre et chétif en chair et en os.

Rey leva les mains après avoir déposé lentement son bâton au sol.

-Ok, écoutez, je cherche juste mon…ami. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était blessé. C'était il y a quatre mois, déclara-t-elle calmement. Je vous avoue que je n'ai aucune idée de comment il a atterri ici, mais je suis là pour le ramener chez nous. Je veux juste savoir s'il est passé par là ou si vous l'avez vu quelque part, à Mos Eisley ou Mos Espa peut-être ? Bestine ? S'il vous plait j'ai vraiment besoin que vous m'aidiez, conclut-elle sur le ton le plus suppliant qu'elle put prendre.

Le blaster s'abaissa et l'homme déglutit avant de demander :

-Vous êtes de la Résistance ?

Rey hésita. C'était peut-être le moment ou jamais de faire usage de la Force. Mais quelque chose dans le regard de ce pauvre fermier apeuré la dissuada et elle décida de jouer franc jeu avec lui.

-Oui, je suis de la Résistance.

-Prouvez-le, rétorqua-t-il.

Rey prit une grande inspiration et se mit à fouiller dans son sac de cuir accroché à sa ceinture. Elle en tira une petite bague dorée. Elle actionna le mécanisme sur le côté qui fit apparaître le symbole rebelle caché au centre du bijou. Tout le corps de l'homme se détendit immédiatement et Rey remercia silencieusement Leia de lui avoir confié le bijou avant de partir.

-Je me doutais bien qu'il ne s'appelait pas Aedan. C'est le nom qu'il a donné à Sovan quand elle l'a recueilli chez elle après qu'il se soit écrasé dans les Jundlands avec sa navette. Elle possède une autre ferme à dix kilomètres au Nord d'ici. Votre ami habite maintenant dans une petite cabane pas loin de chez elle.

-Aedan ? répéta Rey qui n'était pas sûre d'avoir tout suivi.

-Au départ, j'ai dit à Sovan que c'était de la folie d'héberger un inconnu sorti de nulle part mais depuis qu'il est là, il aide bien aux travaux de la ferme et il y a une semaine de cela, il a sauvé la vie de Sovan et celle de son fils lors d'une attaque de Tuskens.

Rey n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

 _Kylo Ren aidait aux travaux de la ferme ? Il avait sauvé la vie de ces gens ? Il devait y avoir une erreur. Tous les deux ne parlaient pas de la même personne._

-Au fait, je m'appelle Zed. Désolé de vous avoir menacé avec ça, soupira-t-il en agitant son blaster. Venez à l'intérieur, je vais vous expliquer comment vous rendre chez Sovan. Mais vous devez vous dépêcher, il semble qu'une tempête de sable approche.

OooooO

Son départ d'Arbra s'était déroulé selon le plan. Leia avait tout prévu. Elle avait fait charger des vivres dans le _Faucon_ , les réservoirs avaient été remplis, Chewie avait été assigné à la réparation d'un chasseur _X-wing_ dans le hangar sud, et Poe, Finn et Rose ne s'étaient pas doutés un seul instant qu'elle s'apprêtait à fuir comme une voleuse pour aller retrouver leur ennemi juré. Elle savait très bien que la générale allait devoir subir les foudres de ses amis quand ils apprendraient la nouvelle.

C-3PO et R2-D2 l'avaient questionnée un bon million de fois durant le trajet sur le but de la mission d'importance capitale à laquelle Leia leur avait demandé de prendre part mais le terme « top-secret » était devenu l'expression fétiche de la pilleuse d'épaves à chaque demande d'explications des droïdes. D'ailleurs, elle-même ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre sur Tatooine. Elle avait donc pris un blaster, son bâton et des vêtements légers. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle avait emballé les pièces détachées du sabre de Luke dans une étoffe et les avaient rangées dans sa sacoche. Elle avait également pris la broche de son père et sa petite poupée de chiffon, comme si elle avait eu besoin d'emporter avec elle tout ce qu'elle possédait en ce bas-monde. Elle avait placé le tout dans un des coffres du cargo corellien.

Après avoir discuté avec Zed, elle était retournée jusqu'au _Faucon_ et avait interrogé R2-D2. Elle soupçonnait la cabane dont avait parlé le fermier d'être l'ancien refuge d'Obi-Wan Kenobi. Le petit droïde lui avait raconté l'histoire de la rencontre entre Luke et le célèbre maître Jedi au cours de ses recherches sur la famille Skywalker.

C-3PO se mit à gesticuler, comme à son habitude, en apprenant que Rey comptait se rendre sur place.

-Mademoiselle Rey ! Cette partie de la planète est très dangereuse ! D'après les données stockées dans le vaisseau, la zone des Jundlands est le repère des hommes des sables !

R2-D2 émit une série de stridulations agacées.

-Comment ça, nous sommes déjà au courant ? se renfrogna le droïde doré. R2, serais-tu en train de dire que nous avons déjà eu à faire à ces brigands ?

-Bidbupbigbiiibipp, rétorqua le petit robot.

-Par le créateur, si je retrouve ceux qui ont ordonné l'effacement de ma mémoire, je…. Grrrrr ! Je suis outré ! C'est inadmissible !

-R2-D2, rentre dans le vaisseau les coordonnées de la cabane, demanda Rey et l'astromech s'exécuta.

Le _Faucon_ survola à basse altitude l'extrémité sud-ouest de la Mer de Dunes. Comme prévu, au point Alpha-1733-Mu-9033, Rey aperçut la petite hutte plantée en haut d'un pic rocheux. Apparemment il fallait passer par le canyon pour y accéder. Il était impossible de se poser à proximité avec le cargo. Elle décida d'atterrir alors au pied d'une paroi escarpée près de l'entrée des gorges.

-Mademoiselle Rey, êtes-vous sûre de trouver cette personne là-bas ? La visibilité a fortement diminué dehors ! Je crains que cette tempête ne se renforce et qu'il ne soit pas vraiment prudent de sortir là, tout de suite !

Effectivement, le temps s'était fortement dégradé en moins d'une heure. Mais au cours des quinze années qu'elle avait passées sur Jakku, Rey avait connu pire. Ce n'était pas une petite tempête de sable qui allait l'arrêter. Par contre, sur le premier point, C-3PO avait raison. Elle n'était même pas certaine que Ben soit là. Il était peut-être tout simplement dans la ferme de cette femme, Sovan. Mais l'occasion était trop belle. Soit elle tombait nez-à-nez avec lui dans la hutte, comme elle le souhaitait, sans personne d'autre pour perturber leurs retrouvailles (avec la possibilité de se faire découper en morceau, mais ça s'était un risque qu'elle était prête à prendre), soit il était absent, et cela lui donnerait tout le loisir de fouiller dans ses affaires. Si elle arrivait à mettre la main sur son sabre laser, elle diminuerait fortement les chances de se faire tailler en pièces. Il ne devait pas pouvoir se balader avec ce genre d'arme à la ceinture si, comme le lui avait dit Zed, il voulait se faire passer pour un membre de la Résistance.

Contre l'avis de C-3PO, elle décida finalement de se rendre à la cabane. Elle emporta avec elle un comlink pour pouvoir rester en contact avec les droïdes à tout moment et leur ordonna de rester prêts à décoller.

En pénétrant dans le canyon, Rey sentit la fébrilité l'envahir. Se doutait-il qu'elle allait venir le retrouver ici ? Et s'il était là, comment allait-il réagir ? Rey avait cru comprendre qu'il se faisait appeler Aedan et qu'il avait menti en racontant qu'il était pilote. Apparemment ces gens avaient gobé son histoire. Après réflexion, elle réalisa que peu de monde, à part les soldats au service du Premier Ordre, devait vraiment savoir à quoi ressemblait le Suprême Leader Kylo Ren. La façade de son masque noir avait été, jusqu'à très récemment, le seul visage que ses victimes et ses ennemis avaient pu voir.

Rapidement, elle eut du mal à maîtriser son speeder, secoué de toutes parts par les rafales de plus en plus violentes. Alors qu'elle arrivait au bas du chemin conduisant au sommet de la colline, Rey sentit l'enfer se déchaîner tout autour d'elle et elle regretta aussitôt de ne pas avoir écouté le droïde de protocole. Des cailloux venaient désormais se mêler à la quantité impressionnante de sable soulevé par le vent et les petits projectiles s'écrasaient sans pitié sur sa tête, ses bras et ses jambes. Une bourrasque d'une force inouïe projeta le speeder sur le côté et la désarçonna par la même occasion. La mini-tornade propulsa l'engin contre la paroi rocheuse tandis que Rey se plaqua au sol pour tenter d'échapper au même sort que son bolide. Elle n'y voyait presque plus rien. Ses lunettes étaient maculées de poussière. Le tissu du turban qui enveloppait son visage n'arrivait même plus à empêcher le sable de s'infiltrer dans ses narines et dans sa bouche. Elle fit pivoter sa tête sur le côté, essuya comme elle put le verre devant ses yeux pour constater que son speeder était à présent inutilisable. Elle résista quelques minutes contre les assauts de la tempête quand une légère accalmie lui permit de se relever pour progresser sur quelques centaines de mètres à pied.

 _Nom d'un bantha, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas gentiment patienté dans le Faucon !_

Un nouveau projectile la frappa violemment à la tempe. Le choc la fit tomber à genou. Elle sentit quelque chose de chaud couler le long de son oreille. Tout d'un coup, sa tête se mit à tourner. La silice incandescente envahissait sa gorge et ses narines.

 _Saleté de planète désertique ! Elle n'allait quand même pas mourir ici, lapidée et ensevelie sous le sable !_

Elle essaya de se concentrer et de rassembler ses forces pour se remettre debout. Quand elle voulut pousser sur ses jambes, ses muscles ne répondirent pas. La pluie de cailloux acérés ne faiblissait pas. Par réflexe, elle se roula en boule pour limiter l'exposition de son corps et sentit le sable la recouvrir peu à peu tel un linceul. Elle était sonnée, elle n'arrivait plus à bouger.

Mais alors qu'elle était en train de concentrer tous ses efforts pour remplir ses poumons d'oxygène, elle sentit une présence, une entité dont la puissance rivalisait avec celle du chaos qui régnait autour d'elle et qui se rapprochait de plus en plus.

Sa gorge était en feu. Le verre de ses lunettes était à nouveau recouvert d'une pellicule opaque et elle n'y voyait plus rien.

Une main d'acier l'empoigna par le bras et la souleva comme si elle ne pesait rien. Encore étourdie, elle se laissa faire et se retrouva plaquée contre ce qui lui parut être un mur de briques, soutenue solidement par la taille. Le fracas du vent hurlait à ses oreilles. Elle avait l'impression d'avancer, trainée par cette chose sortie de nulle part et ses pieds touchaient à peine le sol. Leur progression à travers la terrible tornade dura une ou deux minutes puis l'enfer cessa tout à coup.

Elle fut propulsée sur un sol dur et une porte claqua.

Le bruit de la tempête était à présent étouffé et l'air à nouveau respirable. Malgré la brume brouillant son esprit, elle comprit qu'elle avait été conduite à l'intérieur… Mais à l'intérieur de quoi ?

Encore un peu étourdie, elle se débarrassa tant bien que mal de ses lunettes et de son turban. Sa tête lui faisait mal mais tous ses sens s'étaient remis en alerte. Une toux violente secoua sa poitrine. Et lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, elle aperçut une gigantesque silhouette, drapée de la tête aux pieds dans un long manteau, en train de calfeutrer le bas d'une porte.

Quand il eut terminé, le géant se retourna vers elle et, comme par magie, elle retrouva instantanément l'usage de ses jambes. Elle se remit debout à la vitesse de l'éclair en ignorant la sensation de tournis qui s'empara d'elle quand elle recula jusque dans ce qu'elle identifia comme un petit salon circulaire.

Le grand manteau marron tomba au sol et le visage de l'inconnu se dévoila enfin.

C'était lui.

Ben.

Il était là, bien réel devant elle et la fixait avec intensité. Elle eut à nouveau l'impression que ses muscles ne voulaient plus répondre aux injonctions de son cerveau. Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de le dévisager en retour avec appréhension.

Il serrait le pommeau de son sabre laser dans sa main droite. Elle, n'avait plus aucune arme sur elle. Son fidèle bâton devait surement se trouver à présent avec les restes de son speeder éparpillés dans le canyon. Instinctivement, elle chercha du regard quelque chose à attraper, n'importe quoi, de préférence pointu et robuste. Mais à part le mobilier sommaire et un peu de vaisselle posée sur la petite table basse derrière elle, rien n'était susceptible de faire l'affaire.

-Je n'ai aucune intention de te tuer, déclara-t-il.

 _Venait-il de lire ses pensées ? Pourquoi ne pas profiter de la situation pour se débarrasser d'elle ici et maintenant ?_

Ses questions demeurèrent sans réponses et elle crut même halluciner quand elle le vit poser calmement son sabre laser sur le petit comptoir près de lui.

 _Attention, reste sur tes gardes…_

Son cœur continuait à battre la chamade. Elle déglutit péniblement et un frisson la parcourut de la tête aux pieds quand elle réalisa que l'arme était dorénavant à portée de main. Elle n'avait qu'à tendre les doigts et la faire venir jusqu'à elle en utilisant la Force.

-Et je pense que toi non plus tu n'as pas l'intention de me tuer… ajouta-t-il comme pour étouffer dans l'œuf son projet d'assassinat.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? rétorqua-t-elle.

-Tu as eu tout le loisir de le faire sur le _Supremacy_ avant de fuir pour retrouver tes amis de la Résistance, or je suis toujours en vie.

-J'ai peut-être changé d'avis en quatre mois.

-Je ne crois pas, non…

Rey baissa les yeux et Ben savoura sa victoire. Le revoir enfin après tout ce temps était bouleversant et elle se demandait si lui aussi ressentait la même chose.

-Comment m'as-tu trouvée ? le questionna-t-elle en peinant à maîtriser le tremblement de sa voix.

-J'ai senti ta présence.

Sa voix grave et posée contrastait avec le tumulte qui régnait dans son regard. Elle avait presque oublié à quel point Ben était massif. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi épais et sauvages. Mais le voir ainsi, les joues couvertes de poussière et en simple tenue de coton clair, la désarçonnait un peu.

-Et toi ? Comment as-tu découvert que j'étais ici ? enchaîna-t-il.

-Quand la Force nous a connecté hier, tu as parlé jawa, répondit-elle.

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre eux. Rey se demanda s'ils allaient jouer encore longtemps à ce jeu de questions-réponses.

-Où sont tes amis rebelles ?

-Je suis venue seule.

Parfait… Elle venait juste de lui révéler que personne n'était là pour couvrir ses arrières.

-Je pense effectivement que tu es assez impulsive et inconsciente pour avoir débarqué ici sans renforts, rétorqua-t-il.

A l'extérieur, la tempête faisait toujours rage. Les débris charriés par le vent venaient se fracasser contre les murs et les vitres de la hutte. Lorsqu'un impact, plus fort que les autres, la fit sursauter, elle tourna instinctivement la tête vers la petite fenêtre pourtant intacte (le verre devait être du syrex, utilisé dans les vaisseaux spatiaux).

Elle sentait le poids du regard de Ben toujours braqué sur elle. S'il continuait à la fixer ainsi, elle allait finir par s'embraser. Son visage anguleux, comme taillé à la serpe, son nez un peu trop grand, ses lèvres terriblement sensuelles la troublaient toujours autant. C'était viscéral. Elle le trouvait sublime et captivant, et cela depuis qu'il avait ôté son masque sur _Starkiller_. C'était incompréhensible. Tout cela n'avait aucun sens. Elle aurait dû le haïr de toute son âme après ce qu'il avait fait.

La température dans la pièce avait grimpé de plusieurs degrés pourtant la nuit au dehors était en train de tomber. Elle ressentit soudain un petit picotement au bout de ses doigts et l'air se fit plus lourd. L'atmosphère était en train de changer. Le fluide immatériel qui leur était à présent si familier faisait vibrer chaque atome entre leurs deux corps tendus comme des arcs. La Force semblait satisfaite de leurs retrouvailles et le faisait savoir. Le ressentait-il aussi ?

-Cette tempête risque de durer, ajouta-t-il, brisant quelque peu le charme. J'ai comme l'impression que nous allons être coincés ici tous les deux un petit moment, alors tâchons au moins de rester cordiaux.

Rey lâcha un hoquet de surprise.

-Cordiaux ? Je n'aurai jamais cru t'entendre utiliser ce mot un jour…

User de sarcasme semblait fonctionner assez bien pour masquer le tourbillon d'émotions qu'il éveillait en elle. Et lui, se faisait visiblement un plaisir de rentrer dans son jeu.

-Je suppose que tu as débarqué sur cette planète à bord du tas de ferraille corellien ?

-On ne peut rien te cacher.

Ben commença à décrire un petit cercle autour d'elle tel un prédateur jaugeant sa future proie. Rey pivota au fur et à mesure pour ne pas perdre de vue le moindre de ses mouvements.

Les yeux du fils de Leia dérivèrent vers la tempe droite de Rey et elle se rappela enfin avoir été blessée lors de la tempête. Elle porta le bout de ses doigts jusqu'au point douloureux au-dessus de son oreille et se rendit compte qu'elle saignait. Ben la regarda essuyer la plaie avec sa manche.

-Peu importe, lâcha-t-il soudain avant de faire demi-tour pour se diriger vers la cuisine.

Sur le chemin, il ramassa son manteau et l'accrocha à la patère près de la porte.

A présent rassurée de ne pas avoir à craindre pour sa vie, Rey prit enfin le temps de regarder plus attentivement autour d'elle. L'intérieur de la hutte était sommaire mais fonctionnel. C'était à vrai dire plutôt luxueux par rapport à ce qu'elle avait connu sur Jakku. Derrière elle, une table basse ronde côtoyait une banquette semi-circulaire qui devait faire office de lit. Sur la droite, un espace dînatoire se composait d'une autre petite table et d'une unique chaise. Le coin cuisine se trouvait près de la porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés. Il y avait une autre porte au fond peut-être une salle de bain. Un escalier dans le salon conduisait vers ce qu'elle devina être un sous-sol. La décoration était inexistante et le mobilier réduit.

Elle vit Ben s'affairer en haut des marches et quand il revint dans le salon, il lui tendit un verre d'eau. Elle demeura immobile, affichant un air à la fois méfiant et étonné.

-Ce n'est que de l'eau, affirma-t-il le bras toujours tendu vers elle.

La jeune femme hésita un instant avant de se saisir du gobelet et d'en boire avidement le contenu. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira d'aise avant de reposer le verre sur la table.

Une extrême fatigue l'envahit soudain et elle recula de quelques pas pour se laisser tomber sur la banquette derrière elle. Ce coup à la tête avait été vraiment violent. Elle avait l'impression que son cerveau pesait des tonnes, aussi, se mit elle à masser doucement la bosse qui était apparue sur sa tempe endolorie. Elle entendit un placard s'ouvrir et se refermer et quand elle ouvrit à nouveau les paupières, elle vit Ben approcher pour appliquer sur sa blessure un morceau de tissu blanc. Il le garda appuyé tandis que Rey osait à peine respirer.

 _De l'eau et à présent une compresse ? Mais qui était cet homme ?_

Elle sentit la pression des doigts chauds de Ben à travers l'étoffe et une décharge électrique courut le long de sa colonne vertébrale, de haut en bas. Elle perdit soudain toute volonté, et, anesthésiée par cette sensation étrange, elle ne comprit pas tout de suite qu'il attendait en fait qu'elle le relaye. Quand elle réalisa enfin, elle s'empressa de lever la main pour maintenir le tissu en place.

C'est alors que leurs peaux se frôlèrent et que le temps se figea.

Le cerveau de la jeune femme fut soudain assailli par un raz de marée d'images.

 _ **Elle était sur le Finalizer, dans une pièce sombre et froide, seule et haletante sur le sol. Et la seconde suivante, elle atterrit dans une immense salle ressemblant étrangement à celle dans laquelle elle avait combattu les gardes prétoriens aux côtés de Ben. Armitage Hux affichait un rictus carnassier et était entouré de quatre inconnus vêtus de tuniques noires. Elle était acculée. Ils se jetèrent sur elle et le feu de leurs lames déchira sa peau. La Force pulsa en elle, sauvage et violente et elle reconnut avec horreur la férocité du Côté Obscur… Ses mains crépitaient et elle avait du mal à canaliser le flux d'énergie qui voulait s'extirper de ses paumes en fusion.**_

 _ **Elle fut ensuite aspirée dans un tourbillon.**_

 _ **« Croyais-tu vraiment être le seul apprenti de Snoke ? » susurra un grand blond aux yeux bleu glacier qui la contemplait de toute sa hauteur. Puis la douleur envahit tout, insoutenable, et lui fit presque perdre connaissance alors que la navette s'éloignait du destroyer pour passer en hyper-espace.**_

Changement de décor.

 _ **Un froid polaire la transperça jusqu'à l'os. Ses mains tremblaient et elle avait du mal à déchirer l'emballage du bacta-patch qu'elle devait appliquer sur la plaie de son abdomen qui n'arrêtait pas de saigner.**_

 _ **Comme si elle regardait dans un miroir, elle se vit debout dans la pièce glacée, paralysée de stupeur aux côtés de Finn.**_

Elle eut à nouveau l'impression d'être engloutie par un trou noir.

 _ **Ses yeux se mirent à brûler de fièvre. Elle entendit une voix de femme. Elle était douce et apaisante. Puis un visage fin auréolé d'une chevelure auburn se dessina plus nettement dans le brouillard tandis que la souffrance s'atténuait lentement. La femme souriait. Un parfum épicé et boisé flottait dans l'air chaud et humide. Elle était dans une serre. La voix cristalline d'un enfant la fit sursauter : « Rey… Est-ce que c'est ton amoureuse ? ».**_

Son pouls s'accéléra. La rage l'envahit à nouveau.

 _ **Elle regarda ses mains et vit qu'elles étaient couvertes de sang. A ses pieds les corps de créatures masquées gisaient inanimées.**_

 _ **« Aide-nous » supplia la voix familière du petit garçon et une puissante odeur d'antiseptique la saisit à la gorge.**_

 _ **Le corps de la femme était étendu sur un brancard tandis que des droïdes médicaux étaient en train de la soigner.**_

Puis soudain le calme revint, lui laissant enfin un peu de répit. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle était exténuée. Son esprit venait d'être ballotté brutalement dans un maelstrom de souvenirs… Les souvenirs de Ben. Elle avait revécu tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis ces derniers mois : la peur, la fureur, la frustration et la souffrance mais aussi le doute, la culpabilité, l'apaisement… Elle venait de voyager au plus profond de son âme et elle avait ses réponses.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit pour aspirer une grande goulée d'air tandis que son cœur continuait à tambouriner contre son sternum. Son visage était couvert de sueur et sa vision se réajusta assez pour voir que Ben, appuyé contre le mur à quelques mètres d'elle, était dans le même état.

Il la fixait avec effarement, sous le choc tout comme elle.

Dehors, aucune étoile ne brillait dans le ciel tourmenté et le vent tumultueux continuait à soulever la terre et à lécher les murs de chaux blanche de la cabane de son souffle rageur.

OooooO

 **Planète Kintan- Espace Hutt- Bordure extérieure :**

Sylla observait les prisonniers, pieds et poings entravés par de fines chaînes de duracier. Ils avançaient en file indienne au milieu de deux rangées parallèles de stormtroopers jusqu'à la rampe du cargo qui les conduirait jusqu'aux mines de Sato. La plupart avait été capturés dans le système Arkanis et n'était qu'un ramassis de vermines et de voleurs.

L'amazone s'apprêtait à rejoindre son vaisseau personnel quand des éclats de voix attirèrent son attention.

Un grand balaise au corps tatoué avait arrêté de marcher et s'était mis à taper sur ses camarades d'infortune à coups de poings.

-Occupez-vous de ça ! vociféra Sylla en s'adressant au chef d'escadron.

Le trooper se dirigea vers le type récalcitrant et avant qu'il ait pu lui intimer l'ordre de se calmer en le visant avec son blaster, il se retrouva à moitié assommé sur le sol, tandis que le colosse s'acharnait à présent à coups de pieds sur le prisonnier devant lui.

Les autres soldats hésitèrent à tirer pour ne pas « abîmer » la marchandise mais Sylla revint sur ses pas en soupirant pour régler le problème. Elle activa son sabre laser et décapita le trublion d'un geste net et précis. Puis, elle pivota vers le pauvre bougre allongé au sol qui venait de se faire salement amocher. Voyant le sabre jaune pointé sur lui, le bonhomme se mit aussitôt à gesticuler et à pleurer. Sa crête à l'origine blanche n'était plus qu'un dégradé de rouge. Deux de ses dents de devant avaient sauté et il tendit ses bras devant lui pour parer un éventuel coup de la part de la chevalière.

-Pitié, s'il ne vous plaît ! Pas encore, non ! Ne me frappez pas avec ça encore une fois !

Ses yeux étaient braqués sur le sabre laser et Sylla se figea en l'entendant geindre et l'implorer.

Elle se pencha vers lui alors qu'il tentait à nouveau de reculer et l'attrapa par le col.

-De quoi tu parles ? Tu as déjà été blessé par ce genre d'arme auparavant ? demanda-t-elle à présent plus qu'intriguée.

L'homme à la crête, réalisant qu'il pourrait peut-être s'en sortir s'il répondait à ses questions, désigna son dos d'un geste de la main. Le pauvre bougre tremblait à présent comme une feuille.

Sylla le retourna sans ménagement et déchira sa tunique pour révéler une entaille calcinée partant de sa nuque jusqu'au bas de sa colonne vertébrale c'était indéniablement la marque d'un sabre laser.

-Qui t'as fait ça ? le questionna-t-elle en le forçant à pivoter à nouveau d'un coup de pied.

Le prisonnier couina avant de répondre, à bout de souffle.

-Un fou furieux ! Il avait un sabre comme le vôtre mais la lame était rouge avec une garde en forme de croix. Et il avait aussi une grande cicatrice en travers du visage.

Le sang de Sylla ne fit qu'un tour. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

-Où ça ? ajouta-t-elle bénissant les étoiles et tous les maîtres Sith de sa bonne fortune.

-Tatooine… balbutia A'Shek. Ça s'est passé sur Tatooine.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

 **Tatooine-Bordure Extérieure :**

Ben sortit de la petite salle de bain. Il s'était lavé et avait enfilé un pantalon noir ainsi qu'une tunique gris anthracite. Il appréciait visiblement toujours autant les couleurs sombres.

Elle et lui n'avaient pas échangé un mot après leur expérience intense quelques minutes plus tôt. Ils avaient tous les deux repris leurs esprits et Ben avait directement filé dans la pièce derrière la cuisine la laissant pantelante et particulièrement secouée au beau milieu du salon.

Elle avait les réponses qu'elle était venue chercher à présent : la mutinerie avait bien eu lieu et Ben se cachait ici depuis des mois tout en partageant le quotidien de cette femme, Sovan Real et de son fils. Elle avait eu accès à des scènes de vie, des sensations, des moments de doute et de confusion. Ben s'était remis à méditer et son tempérament de feu semblait s'être apaisé. Pourtant, ses convictions, ses idéaux, tout avait été remis en question et Rey avait pu ressentir sa frustration et sa déception. Il était désemparé, ne savait plus quoi penser ou quoi faire. Le conflit qui déchirait son âme n'avait jamais été aussi violent et l'appel de la lumière jamais aussi assourdissant.

Quand Ben la rejoignit enfin dans le salon, il prit grand soin de ne pas croiser son regard. Il passa à côté d'elle pour aller encore une fois jeter un œil par la fenêtre et une douce odeur de propre assaillit ses narines. Rey se redressa alors instinctivement sur son siège. Le drapé de son haut lui collait à la peau. Elle empestait la sueur et était couverte de poussière de la tête aux pieds. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi pouilleuse.

Aussi, eut-elle l'impression d'avoir pensé tout haut quand il s'adressa à elle.

-Tu peux aller te laver si tu le souhaites et nettoyer tes vêtements.

La pilleuse d'épaves n'hésita pas une seule seconde. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le cabinet de toilette mais stoppa net sur le seuil en réalisant qu'elle n'avait rien à se mettre le temps que ses vêtements passent dans le sonicateur.

-Il doit y avoir du linge propre dans le tiroir du meuble à côté de toi, l'entendit-elle ajouter depuis le salon.

 _Non. Elle n'allait quand même pas porter une de ses tuniques ?_

Ses mains couvertes de crasse et le reflet que lui renvoya le miroir accroché sur le mur balayèrent ses dernières réticences. Ses trois petits buns ne ressemblaient plus à rien au milieu de sa tignasse ébouriffée, sa joue droite était couverte de sang et deux disques blancs, vestiges du port de ses lunettes, entouraient ses yeux : elle ressemblait à une de ces petites créatures fructivores qui peuplaient les forêts d'Arbra. Elle ouvrit donc le tiroir et prit la première chemise de la pile. Elle pénétra ensuite dans la salle de bain et referma derrière elle. Elle relâcha enfin un peu la pression et retira le petit communicateur caché dans sa brassière. Une chance qu'elle ne l'ait pas perdu dans la tempête ou que Ben ne l'ait pas fouillée. Elle l'activa et tenta de contacter C-3PO. Au bout de quatre tentatives infructueuses, elle renonça. Quelque chose brouillait le signal. Probablement cette fichue tempête. Impossible donc de les avertir qu'elle avait retrouvé Ben afin qu'ils préviennent à leur tour Leia. Elle émit un petit grognement courroucé avant de dissimuler le comlink sous le lavabo et d'ôter ses vêtements sales en soupirant. Elle aurait préféré sentir un jet d'eau fraîche couler sur son corps mais la douche sonique était déjà mieux que rien. Elle se doutait bien que, comme sur Jakku, l'eau était ici une denrée précieuse que l'on ne gaspillait pas pour se laver. Elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour les démêler et examina la plaie sur sa tempe. La coupure n'était pas très profonde et avait arrêté de saigner. Mieux encore, Le tambour dans sa tête avait cessé de résonner. Elle enfila la chemise de lin blanche et retroussa les manches jusqu'à ses coudes. Elle ramassa ensuite ses affaires pour les introduire dans le sonicateur près de la douche qui contenait déjà celles de Ben. Elle démarra ensuite le cycle de lavage.

 _Elle pouvait bien patienter une heure dans ce réduit de moins de trois mètres carrés le temps que sa tenue soit enfin propre._

Au bout de cinq minutes debout entre la douche et le lavabo, elle craqua et se décida à sortir.

Ben était en train de manger un morceau de galette brune, assis près de la fenêtre. Sur la table basse, une galette similaire ainsi qu'un bol contenant une soupe fumante attendaient la pilleuse d'épaves. Quand il la vit descendre les marches d'un pas hésitant pour le rejoindre dans la pièce à vivre, il s'arrêta de mâcher. La chemise, bien que trop grande pour elle, couvrait à peine le haut de ses cuisses hâlées et fuselées sur lesquelles le regard du fils de Leia s'attarda un peu trop longtemps. Soudain gêné de s'être laissé aller à une telle hardiesse, et devant les joues rougissantes de la jeune femme, il baissa les yeux et se remit à manger.

Rey perçut le trouble de Ben ce qui ne fit qu'amplifier le sien. Elle rejoignit la banquette à la hâte, s'installa en serrant les jambes tout en prenant soin de maintenir sa tunique baissée au maximum et commença à mordre dans sa galette.

Le sabre trônait toujours sur le comptoir tandis que Ben contemplait le désert obscur à l'extérieur. Rey mastiquait la bouche ouverte. Son pied s'était mis à battre le sol comme pour tenter de calmer sa frustration soudaine.

 _Ils n'allaient quand même pas rester ainsi à grignoter leur fichu pain en silence ! Pas après ce qui venait de se passer !_

-Pourquoi la Force continue à nous connecter et à provoquer ces visions ? demanda finalement Rey de but en blanc. Je croyais que c'était Snoke qui contrôlait le lien !

Ben leva lentement la tête dans sa direction.

-Il faut croire que non, fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- J'ai vu tes souvenirs, Ben, répliqua-t-elle. L'attaque des chevaliers sur ton vaisseau, ta fuite, les quatre mois passés ici, comment tu as aidé cette femme et son fils…

Elle s'attendait à le voir réagir négativement au fait qu'elle l'appelle à nouveau par son véritable prénom. Mais il n'en fit rien. Elle crut même déceler une pointe de satisfaction dans ses prunelles sombres.

-Arbra est une planète plutôt agréable, on dirait… Tu as l'air de beaucoup t'y plaire et de passer du bon temps avec le pilote et ce sale traître de FN-2187 !

Rey se figea. Ben venait de confirmer que son pire cauchemar était devenu réalité. Lui aussi avait eu accès à sa mémoire. Le plus calmement du monde, il reposa sa galette sur la table et but une gorgée de soupe avant de poursuivre :

-J'ai aussi vu que tu avais repris contact avec Maz Kanata. La théorie de cette vieille folle est vraiment intéressante.

-Quelle théorie ? demanda Rey à présent sur la défensive.

-Cette histoire de transfert qui se serait produit entre nous lors de notre petite discussion sur _Starkiller_.

-Tu veux dire quand j'étais attachée à une chaise métallique et que tu farfouillais sans vergogne dans mon esprit ?

-Nous étions ennemis…

-Et nous ne le sommes plus ?

-J'aimerais croire que non.

Rey pouvait à présent sentir pulser les battements de son cœur au fond de sa gorge et les larmes monter au creux de ses yeux.

-J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça, fit-elle.

-Fait quoi ?

Il savait très bien de quoi elle voulait parler ce qui énerva encore plus la jeune femme.

-Tu aurais pu tout arrêter sur le _Supremacy_. Les conflits, la guerre avec la Résistance, les massacres, les morts…Tu aurais pu m'écouter et faire enfin quelque chose de bien !

-J'aurais fait « quelque chose de bien » à la tête du Premier Ordre si tu étais restée à mes côtés.

Voilà. On y était.

Rey eut l'impression, qu'encore une fois, les yeux de Ben voulaient fouiller au plus profond de son âme et la jeune femme ne put réprimer un frisson avant de répondre :

\- Tu as décidé de laisser mourir tout le monde ! la Résistance, ta mère, mes amis… Tu t'es juste servi de moi pour en finir avec Snoke et prendre sa place. Tu as profité de mon empathie pour toi. Tu t'es joué de mes sentiments. Quand tu m'as dit que, pour toi, je n'étais pas insignifiante, c'était seulement pour me faire céder, n'est-ce pas ? Et quels étaient tes projets ensuite ? Tu voulais que je m'incline devant le tout puissant Kylo Ren et que je devienne ce que tu as été pour Snoke durant toutes ces années ? Une esclave loyale et obéissante ?

Ben la dévisageait à présent avec un mélange de déception et de tristesse dans le regard.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas compris pourquoi je t'ai tendu la main ce jour-là, n'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-il.

Au contraire, elle avait parfaitement compris. Et au moment où le regard de l'homme debout devant elle était devenu implorant, que sa main gantée tendue vers elle s'était légèrement mise à trembler et qu'il avait prononcé ce « s'il te plait » avec une telle émotion dans la voix qu'elle en rêvait encore la nuit, elle avait eu envie de céder…

\- Tout ce que je sais c'est que je n'ai pas voulu de ton obscurité.

Elle avait répondu trop vite et n'arrivait plus à le regarder en face.

-Tout le monde a une part d'obscurité Rey. Même toi, et tu le sais. Tu l'as sentie sur _Starkiller_ quand tu m'as frappé avec ton sabre, et dans la grotte sur Ahch-To quand tu as entendu l'appel des ténèbres. Tu t'en es servi pour défier Snoke sur le _Supremacy_ et pour combattre les gardes. Tu refuses juste de cultiver cette part de toi comme je l'ai fait pour devenir plus fort.

-Je ne vois pas quelqu'un de fort, aujourd'hui en face de moi. Je vois quelqu'un qui se cache et qui n'a aucune idée de comment il va s'en sortir, ajouta-t-elle avec cynisme.

Il se leva, approcha de la banquette et vint poser ses deux mains à plat sur la table basse pour s'incliner au-dessus d'elle.

-Alors que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? demanda-t-il.

Elle resta parfaitement immobile et tenta de maîtriser sa respiration tout en soutenant son regard. Ses lèvres pleines frémissaient. Le petit plissement nerveux sous son œil gauche fit une apparition fugace. Un peu soufflée par cette proximité soudaine, Rey peina à trouver une réponse.

\- Me capturer et me livrer à tes chers amis rebelles ? proposa-t-il. Tu peux toujours essayer, je te souhaite bonne chance dans ce cas. A moins que tu n'essayes à nouveau de me « sauver » à présent que j'ai perdu ma place à la tête du Premier Ordre. Toi aussi tu vas m'asséner tes petites phrases dégoulinantes de bons sentiments à la manière du grand Maître Jedi Luke Skywalker ?

La gorge de Rey se serra encore un peu plus.

-Il y a encore de la Lumière en toi. Tout ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure le prouve, rétorqua-t-elle.

-Tu te trompes. Il n'y a plus rien à sauver, Rey. Fais-toi à cette idée.

Il avait prononcé ces paroles sans ciller, avec l'intime conviction d'avoir raison. Il ne voulait pas être sauvé. Il ne voulait plus être celui qui lui avait offert sa main et la galaxie dans la salle du trône du vaisseau de Snoke. Il ne voulait plus être celui qui, à genoux, l'avait suppliée du regard de ne pas s'enfuir pour le laisser seul au milieu de ce poste de commandement froid et vide sur Crait. Il voulait être le monstre qu'elle avait vu en lui avant que la Force ne leur fasse partager tout ça.

Mais Rey se rendit compte qu'elle voulait lutter, qu'elle n'allait pas le laisser s'en tirer si facilement.

\- Les monstres ne sauvent pas la vie de familles en détresse, riposta-t-elle en guise d'ultime argument. Ils ne passent pas des heures à contempler les couchers de soleil, à supporter les babillements des petits garçons qui se pâment d'admiration devant eux et ils ne perdent pas leur temps à réparer des connecteurs afin d'éviter que de modestes fermiers ne perdent leur récolte…

Sans la quitter des yeux, Ben se redressa lentement avant de reculer et de s'asseoir à nouveau près de la fenêtre. Rey avait resserré instinctivement ses bras autour d'elle comme si, tout d'un coup, perdue au beau milieu de ce désert, toute chaleur venait de quitter son corps.

Les longues mèches noires de Ben encadraient à présent son profil. Dans le clair-obscur de la pièce, jamais il n'avait paru aussi beau et fragile qu'en cet instant. Aussi, tout en regardant fixement devant lui il répondit :

\- Les monstres assassinent leurs pères, massacrent des innocents, renient leurs familles et ne rêvent que de vengeance. Les monstres ne deviennent pas des anges, Rey. Jamais.

Le cœur de la pilleuse d'épaves plongea alors dans un gouffre glacé au fond duquel il n'y avait pas une once de lumière.

OooooO

La dernière fois qu'il avait pu la regarder dormir c'était lorsqu'elle était prisonnière sur _Starkiller_. A l'abri derrière son masque, il avait contemplé le satiné de sa peau, le pulpeux de ses lèvres entrouvertes, la longueur de ses cils et la constellation de taches de rousseur parsemant son nez.

Quand il avait ôté son masque, elle avait tenté de dissimuler sa surprise sous un air de défi. Elle ne s'attendait pas à découvrir le visage d'un être humain derrière cette façade de métal.

Puis il s'était approché d'elle, avait commencé à l'interroger et l'aura émanant du corps de Rey avait agi sur lui comme un aimant. Il avait été irrésistiblement attiré par cette fille sortie de nulle part et qui avait osé le défier. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi. C'était tellement nouveau pour lui. Elle avait quelque chose de spécial, d'unique. Il soupçonnait déjà qu'à l'époque, la Force avait prévu de jouer avec eux.

Et voilà qu'elle était à nouveau allongée devant lui, respirant doucement et recroquevillée sur la petite couchette du salon.

Elle était magnifique.

Lui, n'avait pas quitté sa chaise près de la fenêtre.

Il avait dû répondre à de nombreuses questions et il se sentait vidé. Elle avait voulu savoir pourquoi elle n'avait pas ressenti sa présence sur Hoth avant qu'il ne soit plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle dans l'infirmerie. Il avait alors expliqué qu'il était capable de se dissimuler aux autres utilisateurs de la Force. Snoke lui avait appris comment faire. Couper tout contact avec ses chevaliers après la mutinerie était impératif afin de pouvoir leur échapper. Et même ici, à l'autre bout de la galaxie, il devait continuer à le faire et rester vigilant. La conversation avait ensuite dérivé sur les parents de Rey. A travers la connexion qu'ils avaient eue, il avait vu le périple de la jeune femme sur Jakku, la visite qu'elle avait rendue à Unkar Plutt et la broche appartenant à son père qui la poussait à croire que sa famille avait un lien avec Naboo.

Elle voulait fouiller dans le passé, tandis que lui aurait donné n'importe quoi pour effacer de son esprit ce que son oncle Luke lui avait fait voir quatre mois plus tôt.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que le grand Dark Vador ait pu se détourner du Côté Obscur dans les derniers instants de sa vie par amour pour un fils (et une fille) dont il avait jusque là ignoré l'existence… Assister aux adieux de son grand-père et de Luke l'avait ébranlé bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre et il ne savait pas encore quoi faire de cette révélation. Il était quasi-certain que la pilleuse d'épaves n'avait pas eu accès à cet épisode faisant intervenir le fantôme de Force de son oncle sinon elle aurait déjà abordé le sujet.

Rey et lui avaient continué à débattre du Bien et du Mal encore une bonne heure. Ensuite, elle était restée silencieuse un long moment, avait bu sa soupe froide et avait cédé au confort offert par le petit futon. Elle n'avait visiblement plus peur qu'il s'en prenne à elle car si au départ elle s'était évertuée à fixer le plafond avec application, elle avait ensuite fermé les yeux et s'était endormie.

Ben passa la main dans ses cheveux avant de se masser doucement le front. Le sommeil était en train de le gagner, lui aussi. Quand il tourna à nouveau la tête vers elle, il vit que Rey occupait toute la surface de la couchette. Son regard glissa lentement sur les jambes dorées de la pilleuse d'épaves et il s'humecta les lèvres. Il s'imagina frôler ses chevilles du bout des doigts, remonter le long de ses mollets, caresser la peau soyeuse de ses cuisses, passer sous la tunique de lin et…

 _Par le Créateur, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça !_

Il se leva brusquement, attrapa son sabre et, la respiration un peu courte, emprunta sans bruit l'escalier menant au sous-sol. Une fois dans l'atelier, il s'appuya contre le petit établi et prit quelques secondes afin de refouler l'onde de désir qui secouait à présent son bas-ventre.

La tempête était en train de se calmer et le jour allait se lever dans quelques heures…

Il récupéra sa précieuse mallette de sous le plan de travail et la posa sur l'établi. Il attrapa ensuite un grand sac de toile et y fourra son arme et quelques rations qui traînaient par là. Il referma le tout, soupira bruyamment et passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux avant de prendre quelques secondes pour réfléchir.

Puisque Rey l'avait retrouvé, il n'avait pas d'autre solution que de quitter Tatooine le plus vite possible.

OooooooO

 **Malachor -Planète de la Bordure Extérieure:**

-Tu vois Téhari, le temple dans lequel nous nous trouvons a une histoire fabuleuse. Cet endroit a été construit par les Sith un millier d'années standards avant l'émergence de l'Empire. Tous les plus puissants chevaliers du Côté Obscur sont un jour venus se recueillir ici. Et ce n'est pas tout…

L'enfant était assis aux pieds d'Elias et buvait ses paroles.

-Autrefois, le cœur du temple hébergeait une arme alimentée par un cristal kyber géant rouge sang, qui avait été extrait des profondeurs d'Ilium. Cette super-arme était la plus dévastatrice jamais construite dans toute la galaxie et ne pouvait être contrôlée que grâce à un holocron.

-Un holocron ? Qu'est-ce que c'est Maître ? demanda l'enfant.

\- Les holocrons ressemblent à des petites boîtes. Ce sont des artefacts, très précieux et très rares, fabriqués et utilisés par les Jedi et les Sith en d'autres temps. Beaucoup ont été détruits, d'autres ont été perdus.

-Et à quoi servent-ils ?

-Ces objets renferment des connaissances sous forme de textes, de messages holographiques, mais ils peuvent aussi quelquefois servir d'activateurs pour différents dispositifs, expliqua Elias.

-Oh… s'extasia l'enfant. Et que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi l'arme dont vous avez parlé n'existe-t-elle plus, Maître ?

-Des Jedi ont mené un assaut contre le temple. Les chevaliers Sith ont lutté avec acharnement pour les repousser. Mais durant le combat, l'arme fut malencontreusement activée et tous les combattants sans exception ont été pétrifiés sur le champ de bataille.

-Ce sont eux, toutes ces silhouettes de pierre dressées au pied de la pyramide ?

Elias acquiesça de la tête tandis que le petit garçon, bouche bée, attendait la fin du récit.

-Plus personne n'osa s'aventurer sur la planète après cela. Tout le monde avait bien trop peur que l'arme ne se déclenche à nouveau. Beaucoup plus tard, sous le règne de Dark Sidious et de son apprenti Dark Vador, cet endroit fut encore une fois profané par des Jedi. Vador tenta de les arrêter en vain. L'holocron fut extrait de son réceptacle et emporté loin du temple. La pyramide fut détruite ainsi que la super-arme.

-Comment savez-vous tout cela, Seigneur ?

Son jeune apprenti affichait une expression fascinée et Elias se revoyait à sa place, une dizaine d'années en arrière, tout aussi captivé et attentif lorsque Snoke lui narrait les aventures des chevaliers du Côté Obscur.

-Vois-tu, Téhari, j'ai toujours été fasciné par cet endroit. Un jour, j'ai profité d'une mission que m'avait confiée mon ancien maître pour venir ici sur Malachor et explorer les ruines. Je suis descendu dans les fondations du temple, là où se trouvait le cœur de l'arme. Il n'y avait effectivement plus rien, hormis quelques morceaux de cristal encore intacts. Je les ai récupérés et je suis rentré avec.

De véritables cristaux rouges provenant de l'arme originelle. Pour lui, c'était un véritable trésor et il avait cru en ce temps-là que s'il les offrait à Snoke, son geste serait récompensé. Mais ce dernier, totalement obnubilé par la formation de son précieux disciple Kylo, n'avait manifesté que peu d'intérêt pour son présent. L'infâme vieillard lui avait même fait l'affront d'offrir la moitié des cristaux à Ren et lui avait rendu les morceaux restants. Malgré cela, Elias l'avait tout de même supplié de le prendre comme deuxième apprenti. C'était inédit chez les Sith comme chez les Jedi d'ailleurs. Or Snoke adorait entretenir la rivalité et l'animosité entre ses chevaliers de Ren et estimait que cela faisait partie intégrante de leur imprégnation par le Côté Obscur. Le jeune homme avait tellement bien plaidé sa cause que Snoke avait trouvé le challenge à son goût et avait finalement accepté. Elias avait pour seule consigne de ne rien révéler aux autres. Et durant toutes ces années, lui aussi avait profité des enseignements du puissant seigneur noir sans que personne ne le sache. Il avait été un apprenti attentif, discret et à force d'acharnement et de volonté, il était finalement rentré dans les bonnes grâce du Suprême Leader Snoke et partagé quelques-uns de ses petits secrets…

-Sait-on où se trouve l'holocron à présent, Maître ?

Téhari achevait tout juste de formuler sa question quand Sylla fit irruption dans la grande salle et fonça droit vers eux. Elias congédia le petit garçon d'un signe de la main. Le cours d'histoire était terminé. L'enfant se leva et s'éclipsa en silence. L'amazone se planta alors devant Elias avant de le saluer d'un hochement de tête et de déclarer sur un ton triomphant :

-Je sais où est Kylo. Un de nos prisonniers a eu affaire à lui sur Tatooine.

La nouvelle arracha au Maître des chevaliers de Ren un froncement de sourcils.

-Moi qui croyais qu'il détestait le désert, persifla-t-il avant de se lever pour faire face à Sylla.

-Laisse-moi y aller, supplia-t-elle, ses yeux noirs comme la nuit luisant déjà de rage.

-Est-ce que tu es sûre de toi ? Ce prisonnier peut avoir raconté n'importe quoi.

-J'ai sondé son esprit. Il n'a pas menti. Kylo était à Bestine dans une clinique de fortune accompagné d'un gamin. Il avait son sabre et a tué les deux racailles qui accompagnaient notre homme avant que ce dernier ne fuie comme un lâche.

Pendant qu'elle parlait, Elias semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

-Donc il est vivant et en pleine forme…murmura-t-il. On ne peut pas se permettre de le laisser filer une nouvelle fois. Je vais y aller.

Sylla se crispa et serra les dents. Son corps tout entier protestait silencieusement.

-Donc tu ne me crois pas capable de gérer cela seule, fit-elle.

Le grand blond soutint le regard outré de la jeune femme et soupira. Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui répondre qu'effectivement, il n'avait aucune confiance en elle. Malgré tout ce que Kylo avait fait, Elias était persuadé qu'elle était encore amoureuse de lui et donc son désir de le tuer pouvait facilement s'évaporer comme neige au soleil face un Kylo Ren implorant son pardon et lui promettant monts et merveilles. Il voyait très bien Kylo ruser et jouer cette carte-là pour s'en tirer. Mais peut-être se trompait-il. La haine de Sylla était peut-être bien indéfectible à présent. Non, Le plus gros problème était que, face à elle, Ren aurait l'occasion de raconter sa version des faits. Il pourrait dire à la chevalière qu'Elias avait menti à tout le monde, qu'il était l'autre apprenti de Snoke, qu'il avait tué Bram dans le but de le faire accuser et qu'il était le véritable assassin de Jor… Encore fallait-il qu'elle le croie.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Kylo Ren devait être éliminé sans attirer l'attention, ce qui revenait à ne pas impliquer les troupes de Hux. Envoyer Sylla n'était pas une si mauvaise idée en définitive. Dans le meilleur des cas le travail était fait, dans le pire des cas, elle se faisait tuer, ce qui ne constituait à ses yeux qu'une perte mineure.

L'esprit d'Elias était déjà en ébullition quand la voix suave de l'amazone le ramena à la réalité.

-S'il te plait Elias, laisse-moi m'occuper de lui. S'il est là-bas, je te promets de le ramener pieds et poings liés pour que tu puisses l'exécuter toi-même.

Le chevalier lui lança un regard de travers.

-As-tu déjà oublié ce qui s'est passé sur le _Finalizer_ ? A quatre, vous n'avez même pas été capables d'en venir à bout ! Il a tué Bram et a failli vous faire subir à tous le même sort ! Crois-tu vraiment être de taille, seule contre lui ?

Elias avait raison et elle le savait. Elle avait juste encore du mal à digérer le fait qu'ils se soient tous fait balayer comme des fétus de paille par leur ancien Maître.

-Je serai prête cette fois. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'une femme bafouée est capable de faire pour se venger. Encore moins si cette femme c'est moi.

Elias se sentait prêt à céder. Kylo pouvait tenter de retourner Sylla contre lui, il nierait tout en bloc, prétextant que le fils de Leia Organa voulait juste sauver sa tête.

-Je peux prendre plusieurs escadrons de stormtroopers, si tu veux. Je peux…

-Non ! s'exclama Elias. Les soldats ne doivent pas savoir que Kylo n'est plus à la tête du Premier Ordre.

Sylla approuva en acquiesçant. Puis, après quelques secondes de réflexion, Elias déclara :

-C'est d'accord, tu y vas. Mais tu rameutes là-bas tous les mercenaires des Hutt qui sont déjà à sa recherche. Tu ne le laisses pas parler. Tu ne le laisses même pas lever le petit doigt. Je veux que tu nous en débarrasses une bonne fois pour toutes.

OoooooO

 **Tatooine-Bordure Extérieure :**

Rey se réveilla en sursaut. Elle mit quelques secondes à émerger du brouillard et à réaliser où elle se trouvait. Un léger courant d'air entre ses cuisses lui rappela qu'elle s'était allongée sur la couchette vêtue uniquement d'une chemise trop courte. Elle jeta alors des regards paniqués tout autour d'elle. Elle avait juste fermé les yeux quelques minutes et s'était endormie comme une souche dans la même pièce que…

 _NON , non, non... il n'avait tout de même pas filé en douce !_

Elle bondit vers la fenêtre pour constater que la tempête avait cessé et qu'elle était seule. Elle fonça vers la salle de bain et récupéra ses affaires propres. Elle enfila le tout en quatrième vitesse et attrapa le communicateur caché sous le lavabo. Au moins, Ben ne l'avait pas trouvé.

Quand elle revint dans la pièce à vivre, elle remarqua que le manteau accroché à la patère avait disparu. Elle lâcha un soupir exaspéré avant de descendre au sous-sol. Personne évidemment. Elle remonta, lutta un peu contre la porte bloquée par le sable accumulé - _Mais par où était-il donc passé pour quitter la cabane ?_ \- et parvint finalement à sortir pour faire le tour de l'habitation. Derrière la hutte, elle découvrit un petit abri. Une grande bâche et des cordes gisaient au sol. Elle en déduisit que c'était l'endroit où Ben gardait son landspeeder. Il avait dû le couvrir et l'attacher avant la tempête et à présent il était parti avec, la laissant seule et sans véhicule pour rejoindre le _Faucon Millénium_.

-C-3PO tu m'entends ? s'écria-t-elle un peu essoufflée dans son communicateur.

« Mademoiselle Rey ! Enfin ! Nous nous faisions un sang d'encre, R2 et moi ! Mais où êtes-vous ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

-Oui ça va ! La tempête a détruit mon speeder mais je n'ai rien. Par contre je vais devoir rejoindre le vaisseau à pied et ça va me prendre au moins une bonne heure, maugréa-t-elle en finissant d'ajuster son turban sur sa tête. Vous m'attendez, d'accord ?

-Reçu cinq sur cinq, Mademoiselle Rey ! R2 et moi ne bougeons pas d'ici !

OooooO

Ne pas avoir son bâton en main était très déstabilisant. Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose lui manquait. Elle emprunta le chemin inverse qui conduisait jusqu'au _Faucon_. Elle peinait à avancer. Des monticules de sable avaient été charriées par la tempête et elle arriva bientôt devant les restes à moitié ensevelis de son speeder. Elle n'en crut pas ses yeux quand elle vit dépasser l'extrémité de son bâton.

-C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama-t-elle de joie en le dégageant avec enthousiasme.

Elle reprit ensuite la route en accélérant. Le cargo n'était plus très loin.

Où était donc passé Ben ? Il avait pu aller n'importe où : Bestine, Mos Eisley, Mos Espa… Elle était persuadée qu'il allait essayer de quitter Tatooine à présent qu'il se savait découvert. Avait-il une navette ? Elle n'avait rien vu aux alentours de la cabane. Peut-être l'avait-il laissée chez cette femme à la ferme.

De toutes façons, qu'est-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire maintenant ?

Elle avait eu la confirmation que le Premier Ordre avait déclaré Ben « ennemi le plus recherché de la galaxie » mais elle avait encore une fois lamentablement échoué avec lui. Il savait à présent où se trouvait la Résistance et venait de s'évanouir dans la nature en l'abandonnant au milieu du désert.

 _Cette expédition était un véritable fiasco._

La silhouette massive du _Faucon_ apparut entre deux pics rocheux. Elle avertit C-3PO via le comlink qu'elle arrivait et quand elle ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres du cargo, la rampe d'accès s'abaissa.

-Vous êtes enfin là Mademoiselle Rey ! Loué soit le Créateur, vous êtes saine et sauve ! s'exclama le droïde doré quand Rey fit irruption dans le cockpit.

-Bipdupbipbipdupdup, ajouta R2-D2.

-Oui je sais, pardon de vous avoir inquiétés tous les deux.

Rey demanda ensuite aux robots d'aller vérifier le système d'hyperpropulsion et lorsqu'elle fut enfin seule, elle se cala dans le siège de pilote et coiffa le casque des communications. Elle contacta Leia sur un canal privé et lui raconta ce qui s'était passé sur un ton dépité.

-Je suis tellement désolée… ça s'est passé tellement vite, je n'ai rien pu contrôler. Je vous ai mis tous en danger, je m'en veux tellement.

-Rey, par pitié, arrête la séance d'auto-flagellation, répondit la générale. Ce qui est fait est fait.

-Mais Leia, il sait que vous êtes sur Arbra !

-Je sais Rey mais honnêtement, que veux-tu qu'il fasse tant qu'il a le Premier Ordre à ses trousses ? Ces anciens « amis » le veulent mort. Alors à moins qu'il ne se fasse capturer par cet Elias ou qu'il parvienne, par je ne sais quel miracle, à retrouver sa place de Leader, nous ne craignons rien dans l'immédiat. Et puis, tu sais bien que nous sommes toujours en alerte et prêts à évacuer au cas où.

Leia avait raison mais la pilleuse d'épaves n'arrivait pas à chasser le sentiment de culpabilité et l'inquiétude qui lui rongeaient le cœur.

-Que comptes-tu faire à présent ? demanda la chef des rebelles.

-Je ne sais pas trop… Un avis à me donner ?

Rey entendit Leia soupirer.

-Le plus sage serait de rentrer…

Effectivement, c'était de toute évidence la chose à faire. Mais pourquoi percevait-elle un tout autre message dans le conditionnel employé par la générale ?

-Je vous recontacte un peu plus tard, d'accord ? finit par conclure Rey avant de mettre fin à la communication.

C-3PO et R2-D2 apparurent alors sur le seuil du cockpit.

-ça y est Mademoiselle Rey ! Nous avons tout vérifié. Le système est pleinement opérationnel. Nous pouvons quitter cette planète quand vous voulez et retourner enfin sur Arbra.

Le petit robot bleu et gris confirma par une série de stridulations joyeuses. Le regard de Rey se perdit dans la contemplation de la ligne d'horizon vibrante de chaleur. Au fin fond de la plaine ocre, elle pouvait distinguer la lointaine et minuscule silhouette d'une dizaine de vaporateurs d'humidité se découpant sur le bleu du ciel. Elle inspira profondément et une dernière idée lui traversa soudain l'esprit.

-Nous n'allons pas partir tout de suite, déclara-t-elle en regrettant immédiatement de saper la bonne humeur des droïdes. Nous allons d'abord faire une petite halte chez Sovan Real.

OooooO


	16. Chapter 15

**chapitre 15**

 **Planète Tatooine- bordure extérieure**

Kylo avait déjà perdu trop de temps.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait encore ici ?_

Il devait rejoindre Bestine. En quittant la cabane deux heures plus tôt, il avait pris sa décision. Il avait enfourché son landspeeder et foncé droit vers la capitale. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qui l'avait poussé à faire halte chez les Real mais l'idée de quitter Sovan et Shalim sans vérifier que tout allait bien l'avait contrarié bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

 _Cinq minutes. Il s'était promis de rester seulement cinq minutes._

Et à son arrivée, il avait pu constater que non, tout n'allait pas bien. Les dégâts causés par la tempête étaient visibles depuis l'entrée de la ferme. Sans attendre, il avait remis son speeder en marche pour procéder à une inspection minutieuse du champ de vaporateurs : près de la moitié des appareils étaient détruits. Puis il était descendu vérifier les serres souterraines. Heureusement, rien n'avait bougé ici et les droïdes avaient même commencé la récolte. Mais d'après ses estimations, la vente de l'eau et des champignons cultivés ne suffirait pas à financer le remplacement du quart des installations saccagées.

Sovan, qui se rétablissait à peine, était effondrée. Elle tentait de faire bonne figure et gardait un discours optimiste devant son fils mais Kylo voyait bien qu'il n'en fallait pas beaucoup pour qu'elle ne fonde en larmes.

-Maman, mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire si on n'a pas assez d'argent pour reconstruire les vaporateurs ? On va devoir partir ?

-Tout ira bien Shalim, ne t'inquiète pas…

-Je peux travailler tu sais, maman ! Je peux aller à Bestine voir Minos Buk, et demander s'il n'a pas besoin de quelqu'un pour nettoyer ou servir les clients dans son magasin de pièces détachées. Je suis l'homme de la maison maintenant, je dois prendre soin de toi comme papa le faisait.

Et c'est à ce moment précis que Sovan craqua. Elle réprima du mieux qu'elle put ses sanglots tout en serrant son fils très fort contre elle.

Kylo eut l'impression d'être un intrus en assistant à la scène.

-Non, je refuse que tu ailles travailler pour Minos Buk. On va s'en sortir, répéta-t-elle comme pour se convaincre elle-même. Tant que nous restons ensemble, tout ira bien.

Le petit garçon blottit sa tête contre la poitrine de sa mère et Sovan caressa doucement ses boucles brunes. Ils étaient seuls face l'adversité depuis si longtemps déjà…

-Je t'aime, maman.

-Je t'aime aussi, mon chéri.

La gorge de Kylo se serra et il ne chercha même plus à se révolter cette fois. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et toussota pour signaler qu'il était toujours là avant de déclarer d'une voix grave :

-Je… Je vais vérifier le système de ventilation et le générateur central juste pour être sûr que les serres ne risquent rien.

Sovan leva la tête vers lui et ses grands yeux gris plongèrent dans les siens. Il n'avait pourtant pas eu l'impression d'agir différemment des autres jours, mais la jeune femme avait deviné que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Vous êtes sur le point de partir.

Ce n'était pas une question. C'était un constat déchirant. Alors ce fut au tour de Shalim de lever le menton et de le fixer avec stupeur. Le petit garçon aux babillements intarissables, fut, cette fois, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

Kylo connaissait trop bien ce regard.

Autrefois, ce regard était le sien quand il assistait, le cœur en miettes, au décollage du _Faucon_ ou de la navette de Leia sur les pistes de l'astroport de Chandrila.

Après chaque départ, il restait de longs moments à contempler le ciel, terrifié à l'idée que ses parents ne reviennent pas, le laissant seul et abandonné.

Ses parents étaient toujours revenus.

Lui, ne remettrait probablement jamais les pieds sur Tatooine.

OooooooooooO

Du bout de sa botte, Sylla souleva le vieux morceau de ferraille rouillé gisant sur le sol avant de l'envoyer valser contre le mur pour dégager le passage. L'accueil de l'annexe médicale du quartier Nord de Bestine avait été envahi par le sable. Une violente tempête semblait s'être abattue quelques heures plus tôt sur cette partie de la planète : la porte d'entrée avait été dégondée et les baies vitrées au fond de la pièce étaient fissurées.

La jeune femme pénétra dans la salle de soins et enjamba un vieux droïde étendu par terre pour accéder finalement aux ordinateurs alignés derrière la table d'opération. C'est alors qu'une voix rauque s'éleva depuis le hall.

-Il n'y a plus rien ici ! Nous avons fouillé la cave et la réserve. Le bacta, les anti-douleurs, les anesthésiants… Tout a déjà été pillé ! maugréa un grand chauve au crâne tatoué.

Sylla leva les yeux au ciel avant de lâcher un soupir agacé. Elle se serait bien passée de devoir faire équipe avec les mercenaires de Mintha le Hutt. Mais elle devait reconnaître qu'ils étaient des guerriers redoutables. De plus, ils ne posaient pas de questions et obéissaient aux ordres sans rechigner. C'était tout ce qui importait.

-Ce ne sont pas ces produits qui m'intéressent, répliqua-t-elle en continuant à pianoter sur le clavier face à elle.

Elle accéda à l'historique des interventions et remonta jusqu'à la date indiquée par l'esclave à la crête blanche. Après avoir ouvert le fichier correspondant, elle constata qu'il était vide. Le visage de Sylla se décomposa alors et elle abattit un poing rageur sur la table. Tous les comptes-rendus d'opérations et données concernant cette journée-là avaient été effacées.

 _Maudit Kylo…_

Elle pivota alors et aperçut le deuxième droïde médical assis bien sagement au fond de la salle. L'amazone fonça droit sur lui et le réactiva. Par chance, il était encore opérationnel et releva sa tête aplatie en faisant clignoter les photorécepteurs qui lui servaient de globes oculaires.

-Je veux le rapport de toutes les interventions qui ont eu lieu il y a huit jours de cela, commanda Sylla en priant pour que le droïde ne soit pas trop endommagé.

La voix synthétique du robot GH-7 répondit sans attendre :

« Requête impossible. Carte mémoire vide. »

Le cri de rage de la femme chevalier se fit entendre jusque dans la rue où deux géants barabels montaient la garde, l'arme au poing.

Elle était dans la panade. Kylo avait effacé toute trace de son passage ici. Impossible de savoir pourquoi et avec qui il était venu. Les quelques habitants interrogés dans le voisinage avaient été plutôt coopératifs mais ne savaient pas grand-chose : une bagarre avait éclaté, trois types étaient morts dont Zilog, le tenancier de l'annexe et dealer à ses heures perdues. Les corps avaient été balancés dans la rue par un grand gaillard emmitouflé dans un manteau marron, qui était ressorti ensuite avec une bonne femme dans les bras et un gamin accroché à ses basques. Personne n'avait vraiment vu par où ils étaient partis et d'ailleurs tout le monde s'en fichait.

Sylla expira longuement et tenta de se calmer. Elle ratisserait la surface entière de cette planète s'il le fallait. Elle allait le retrouver et lui ferait payer sa trahison envers elle et envers le Premier Ordre.

Le bip de son comlink résonna alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir de l'annexe. C'était un des sbires de Mintha qui effectuait un vol de repérage au-dessus du désert de Jundland à bord d'une navette.

-Vous ne devinerez jamais ce que je viens de croiser à l'entrée du rift de Roiya ! s'écria le pilote. Ce vieux tas de ferraille appartenant à Solo !

Sylla stoppa net sur le seuil de la clinique.

-Quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle. Elle avait dû mal comprendre.

-Quand je bossais pour Jabba, ce vieux briscard de Han nous posait déjà pas mal de problèmes ! ça fait un bail que je ne l'ai pas revu ! ricana-t-il.

La jeune femme calcula à la vitesse de l'éclair.

-Retourne sur la zone ! Nous ne devons pas perdre ce vaisseau, compris ? Suis-le où qu'il aille et envoie-moi les coordonnées !

-Mais il se dirigeait vers l'Est ! Et je suis presque arrivé à Mos Eisley !

-Eh bien fais demi-tour et retrouve-le ! Si ce cargo nous échappe, je me chargerai personnellement de te le faire regretter !

Sylla modifia ensuite la fréquence de son comlink pour s'adresser à l'ensemble de ses troupes :

-Changement de plan. Tout le monde dans les chasseurs. Cap à l'Est. On reste en contact permanent à partir de maintenant. Notre nouvelle cible est le _Faucon Millénium_.

OooooO

Rey leva la tête de la console de commande et aperçut enfin le champ de vaporateurs de la ferme des Real. Enfin… Ce qu'il en restait. A travers la vitre du _Faucon_ , elle repéra également un landspeeder garé non loin des premiers bâtiments et se félicita intérieurement d'avoir suivi son instinct. Elle le savait. Ben était ici.

Elle posa le vaisseau à quelques centaines de mètres du dôme ressemblant à s'y méprendre à celui de l'exploitation de Zed, détacha sa ceinture et déclencha l'abaissement de la rampe. Son bâton à la main, elle s'apprêtait à descendre quand les bips affolés de R2-D2 la coupèrent dans son élan.

-Je reviens tout de suite R2, pas de panique, le rassura-t-elle.

-Mademoiselle Rey ! Mademoiselle Rey !

La silhouette dorée de C-3PO déboula depuis le couloir d'un pas pressé.

-Voulez-vous que R2 et moi vous accompagnions ?

-Non, je préfère y aller seule. Restez ici tous les deux, ordonna-t-elle en ignorant les nouvelles protestations du petit astromech.

Elle décida de ne pas s'annoncer cette fois et se dirigea droit vers le patio creusé dans le sol rocailleux, tout comme celui de l'ancienne ferme des Lars. Elle était à mi-descente du petit escalier de pierre quand elle vit Ben sortir en trombe d'une des pièces latérales et se planter au milieu de la cour. Il fut suivi presque aussitôt par un enfant à la tignasse noire hirsute puis quelques secondes plus tard par une jeune femme que Rey devina être Sovan.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Ben sur un ton glacial.

La pilleuse d'épaves stoppa au milieu des marches et resserra sa prise sur son bâton.

-Je…

-C'est toi l'amoureuse d'Aedan ? lança le petit garçon le plus naïvement du monde.

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent d'étonnement et elle sentit ses joues s'enflammer.

-Je… Je suis Rey, balbutia-t-elle sans trop savoir comment réagir.

Sovan et Shalim la détaillèrent de la tête aux pieds. Quand elle croisa enfin le regard de Ben, elle vit qu'il était carrément furieux. Puis soudain, son expression toute entière changea. Il leva les yeux vers le haut du patio et se figea tel une bête aux abois. Il se passait apparemment quelque chose qu'il était le seul à percevoir. Il pesta en marmonnant des paroles que Rey ne comprit pas puis attrapa Sovan et l'enfant chacun par un bras pour les ramener à l'intérieur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Rey en regardant le trio disparaître par la porte derrière eux.

Elle dévala le reste de l'escalier pour les rejoindre et s'arrêta sur le seuil pour voir Ben ouvrir une mallette métallique posée sur la table.

-Dis-moi ce qui se passe ! insista-t-elle.

-Sylla est ici, rétorqua-t-il.

La mâchoire de Sovan manqua de se décrocher quand elle aperçut la multitude de petits rectangles jaunes et noirs que Ben commençait à transvaser dans une sacoche de cuir. La jeune veuve n'avait jamais vu une telle quantité de crédits galactiques. Il remplit la besace et quand il eut fini, il la remit à Sovan, toujours muette et stupéfaite.

-C'est pour vous. Cachez-les dans un endroit sûr. Je dois partir tout de suite. Ceux qui sont à mes trousses m'ont retrouvé.

-Qui est Sylla ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Rey toujours en retrait.

-Elle fait partie des chevaliers de Ren et elle n'est plus très loin. Elle va sentir ta présence puisque tu n'es pas encore capable de masquer ton aura. Tu vas la conduire droit jusqu'ici.

Le sang de Rey se glaça dans ses veines. Elle était là depuis quarante-huit heures et voilà que le Premier Ordre débarquait aussi. Avait-elle été suivie ? Était-ce vraiment de sa faute ? Si oui, elle venait de ruiner tous les efforts qu'avait fournis Ben pour se faire oublier de ses nouveaux ennemis. La voix tremblante de Sovan coupa court à ses spéculations.

-Chevalier ? Aura ? Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?

Ben vit que Shalim mourrait d'envie de répondre et d'avouer enfin à sa mère que l'homme qu'ils aidaient depuis quatre mois était détenteur d'un splendide sabre laser. Aussi, prit-il les devants et, à contre-cœur, posa une main sur la tête de l'enfant et l'autre sur la joue de Sovan. Rey observa la scène avec curiosité alors que la voix profonde de Ben résonnait dans le petit salon.

\- Je ne suis qu'un simple pilote de la Résistance, rien de plus.

L'enfant et sa mère avaient les yeux rivés sur lui et buvaient ses paroles hypnotiques.

-Et tous ces crédits galactiques, vous les avez trouvés dans un vaisseau écrasé dans le désert. Personne ne viendra les réclamer. Ils sont donc à vous. Vous pouvez les utiliser comme bon vous semble. A présent je vais partir et vous allez continuer à vivre comme vous l'avez toujours fait, en comptant toujours l'un sur l'autre, quoi qu'il arrive.

-Quoi qu'il arrive, répétèrent de concert la femme et l'enfant, le regard fixe et le corps immobile.

Les doigts de Ben s'attardèrent encore quelques secondes sur le visage de la jeune veuve et dans les cheveux de l'enfant. Rey était stupéfaite. Elle n'avait jamais vu le neveu de Luke aussi tendre, si ce n'était avec elle…

Sovan, cligna ensuite des yeux et parut sortir doucement de sa transe. Sa main vint rejoindre celle de Ben posée sur sa joue et elle lui adressa un sourire de gratitude.

-Merci pour tout, murmura-t-elle, au bord des larmes.

Le grand brun leur adressa, à elle et son fils, un sourire furtif. Puis il alla refermer sa mallette et la replaça dans le sac de toile qu'il balança sur son épaule. En franchissant le seuil, il empoigna le bras de Rey et la força à le suivre.

-Hey ! protesta-t-elle alors que Ben la tirait désormais vers l'escalier.

-Tu pars d'ici avec le _Faucon_. Sylla ne sera probablement pas venue seule. Je parie qu'un croiseur ou un destroyer est en ce moment en orbite et attend l'ordre d'envoyer des chasseurs et des transports de troupes. Avec de la chance, ils ne se lanceront pas à tes trousses.

-Et toi ? demanda Rey

-Je fonce vers le désert de Jundland, décréta Ben.

Ils venaient d'atteindre le haut des marches et se mirent à contempler en contrebas, les deux silhouettes frêles de Sovan et Shalim serrées l'une contre l'autre au milieu de la cour et qui les regardaient s'en aller. L'enfant aux yeux verts, le visage baigné de larmes, adressa à Ben un signe de la main en guise d'adieu. Ce dernier répondit par un hochement de tête avant de s'élancer vers son speeder en tirant toujours Rey par le bras.

La jeune femme, n'appréciant pas d'être trainée de la sorte, se dégagea de la poigne de fer de Ben avant de s'exclamer :

-C'est bon, je peux marcher toute seule ! Et d'abord qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ? Si tu restes sur Tatooine, ils vont te capturer ! protesta-t-elle.

Ben stoppa net pour se retourner et se planter face à elle.

-Ils ne sont pas là pour me capturer. Ils sont là pour me tuer. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de les laisser faire.

-Tu es peut-être fort, mais tu ne feras pas le poids cette fois, Ben. Pas contre des escadrons entiers de stormtroopers, des chasseurs _TIE_ et un destroyer.

Elle le regardait à présent de ses magnifiques yeux noisette. La lumière du soleil sur son visage faisait ressortir les paillettes vertes et dorées qui parsemaient ses iris ainsi que les adorables taches de rousseur sur son nez. Il allait sûrement mourir dans très peu de temps mais il s'en moquait. Tout ce qui importait, c'était elle, et il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour la protéger.

-Va-t'en, commanda-t-il en la laissant sur place et en se dirigeant vers le speeder.

Rey le rattrapa et s'agrippa à son bras, le forçant à lui faire face à nouveau.

-Non ! Je ne te laisse pas ici. Tu viens avec moi !

Ses lèvres étaient serrées. Ben réalisa qu'elle était furieuse et effrayée. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire si le Premier Ordre mettait la main sur lui ? Avait-elle peur que, pour tenter de sauver sa vie, il ne livre à Hux et aux chevaliers tout ce qu'il avait découvert sur la Résistance ? Ou bien y'avait-il autre chose ? Quelque chose qu'il n'osait même pas espérer…

-Pourquoi veux-tu que je vienne avec toi ? demanda-t-il en avançant d'un pas vers elle.

Ben la surplombait de toute sa hauteur. Son visage était si près du sien que Rey pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur sa peau. Aussi, les yeux de la jeune femme dérivèrent automatiquement vers les lèvres entrouvertes du fils de Leia.

Elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir lui donner la réponse qu'il attendait, même si, en cet instant précis, son corps était en feu, même si son cœur était au bord de l'implosion, même si la Force l'implorait silencieusement de dire à Ben que…

-Il ne faut pas que le Premier Ordre te retrouve, murmura-t-elle. Et surtout pas avec ce speeder.

-Pourquoi ? répéta-t-il.

Sa bouche avait doucement soufflé ce mot vers la sienne.

Le cœur de Rey battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Dans deux secondes, ses jambes tremblantes ne la porteraient plus. Elle parvint toutefois à reculer d'un pas pour quitter la sphère magnétique du corps de Ben et baissa les yeux pour fixer le sol poussiéreux.

-Parce qu'ils vont découvrir qu'il appartient à Sovan et Shalim. Ils vont comprendre qu'ils t'ont aidé. Ils vont les torturer juste pour le plaisir, raser leur ferme et s'en prendre aussi à Zed et à sa famille. Tu connais leurs méthodes. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, ces méthodes étaient les tiennes.

Elle venait d'être volontairement blessante et elle s'en voulut pour ça. Se servir de l'attachement de Ben pour les fermiers était ce qu'elle avait de mieux à faire. Les garder en sécurité était une raison valable pour quitter Tatooine tout de suite. Et surtout, cela évitait à Rey d'avouer que l'idée même qu'il puisse être tué lui était insupportable, que les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui étaient trop forts et qu'elle en avait peur. Impossible pour elle de lui avouer cela… Pas maintenant.

Sans même le regarder, elle le sentit se crisper. Elle sentit sa déception et sa tristesse comme si elles étaient siennes.

Quand elle osa enfin relever les yeux, il était en train d'observer sans broncher le _Faucon_ stationné derrière elle.

-Tu as raison, lâcha-t-il.

Rey savait très bien que si Sovan et Shalim n'avaient pas fait partie de l'équation, Ben aurait préféré risquer de mourir ici plutôt que de monter à bord du cargo de son père. Alors il céda, sans pour autant parvenir à masquer sa répugnance en gravissant la rampe d'embarquement aux côtés de la jeune femme. Quand elle appuya sur la commande de fermeture pour faire remonter la plateforme, elle l'entendit même grommeler derrière elle :

-Je hais ce vieux tas de ferraille.

OoooO

R2-D2 était déchaîné. Il bipait sans discontinuer depuis que Ben avait franchi le seuil de la salle commune.

L'astromech avait sorti toute sa panoplie d'outils et de bras mécaniques et s'était élancé vers le sinistre Kylo Ren, prêt à le carboniser avec son chalumeau laser, à le terrasser d'un coup d'aiguillon à électrochocs, voire les deux à la fois. Rey s'était interposée avant que Ben ne le réduise en pièces détachées d'un simple claquement de doigts.

-Non R2, arrête ! C'est lui la mission « Top secrète » ! Nous sommes venus ici pour le retrouver et maintenant il vient avec nous !

Ben, l'air dépité, avait levé les yeux au ciel en entendant les insultes électroniques qui avaient suivi.

-Cette boîte de conserve ambulante est toujours en état de marche ? avait-il lancé en direction du petit robot et Rey s'était retournée vers lui pour le foudroyer du regard.

A présent c'était au tour de C-3PO d'exprimer haut et fort son mécontentement.

-Nom d'un trou noir ! Par le créateur ! Pourquoi la princesse ne nous a-t-elle pas prévenus que la mission secrète concernait son fils ? Voyager avec lui ? C'est de la folie, mademoiselle Rey !

Il fallut toute la force de persuasion de la pilleuse d'épaves pour calmer R2-D2 et rassurer C-3PO avant de leur demander de préparer le vaisseau pour le décollage. A contre-cœur et visiblement très agacés, les deux compères se dirigèrent vers le panneau de commande tout en continuant à se plaindre l'un à l'autre.

Rey pivota ensuite vers Ben. Il était tendu et mal à l'aise. Se retrouver dans le vaisseau de son père était une torture pour lui. Il avait les yeux rivés au sol et il serrait les poings comme pour se retenir de faire quelque chose qu'il risquait de regretter.

-On doit décoller, annonça Rey.

-Il est hors de question que je mette les pieds dans le cockpit, rétorqua-t-il.

-Quoi ?

-Tu m'as bien entendu, soupira-t-il en s'élançant vers le couloir menant à la cabine de l'équipage.

Rey laissa échapper un grognement de colère. Elle gagna donc seule le poste de pilotage, s'assit sur le siège du pilote et alluma les réacteurs. Elle lança la séquence de vol, appuya sur une multitude de boutons et actionna les commandes. Le _Faucon_ s'éleva lentement dans les airs et opéra un demi-tour fluide avant d'entamer son ascension vers la troposphère. La voix de C-3PO résonna bientôt sur le canal de communication interne du vaisseau :

-Mademoiselle Rey ! Est-ce que vous voyez ça sur l'écran de contrôle ? Il semblerait que cinq vaisseaux de petite taille arrivent à grande vitesse juste derrière nous !

Les yeux de Rey se posèrent sur l'écran de visualisation, constatant, qu'effectivement, la distance qui séparait les cinq petits points lumineux regroupés en amont de leur position actuelle était en train de diminuer dangereusement.

« _Les voilà_ » réalisa Rey, en poussant à fond la manette des gaz.

OooooO

Sylla trépignait déjà dans le cockpit de son _TIE/sf_. Derrière elle, le chauve au crâne tatoué lui servait de copilote et confirma que les senseurs venaient de repérer le cargo corellien à cinq cent mètres tout au plus, droit devant.

-A tous les vaisseaux, s'exclama-t-elle, feu à volonté sur le _Faucon Millénium_. Abattez-moi cette épave !

Les quatre chasseurs stellaires et la corvette _CR90_ foncèrent en ligne serrée vers leur objectif avec la ferme intention de mettre définitivement un terme à la carrière du célèbre vaisseau de Han Solo.

OooooO

Rey avait les yeux rivés sur les écrans de contrôle : les chasseurs se déployaient tout autour du _Faucon_. Deux au-dessus, un à droite, et deux appareils derrière eux. Impossible de lancer les manœuvres pour passer en vol spatial sans se débarrasser au préalable de leurs poursuivants. Les bips affolés de R2-D2 lui parvinrent via le canal de communication tandis que des bruits de course résonnèrent soudain derrière elle. Ben apparut alors dans l'encadrement de la porte du cockpit, légèrement essoufflé. Il affichait une mine inquiète mais déterminée. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent alors avec la certitude que la situation était devenue critique.

-Active les boucliers déflecteurs, lança-t-il. Ils ne vont pas tarder à nous tirer dessus.

Comme pour confirmer ses craintes, une première salve de faisceaux laser secoua le _Faucon_. La poupe du vaisseau venait d'être touchée. Plusieurs alarmes se mirent à retentir sur le panneau du poste de pilotage.

-Boucliers ! Vite ! hurla Ben quand une deuxième volée de tirs percuta cette fois le flan droit.

Il manqua de basculer en arrière et se rattrapa comme il put en agrippant le chambranle métallique.

Rey manœuvra pour éviter à la fois les tirs et la corvette ennemie qui les serrait sur la droite. Elle s'engouffra dans un canyon étroit.

Coincée entre la falaise et la corvette, la coque du _Faucon_ érafla le pan rocheux et Ben faillit encore une fois être aplati contre le mur du couloir.

-Désolée ! s'écria-t-elle.

Rey accéléra encore pour distancer l'escouade ennemie. Quand elle se retrouva devant, elle tenta d'activer les boucliers. Elle étira son bras en direction du panneau côté copilote. Bien sûr, comme la fois où Finn et elle, avaient dû fuir en catastrophe de Jakku, elle ne parvint pas à atteindre le bouton.

-J'aurais besoin d'un peu d'aide, là ! hurla-t-elle.

Bien malgré lui, Ben se décida enfin à entrer dans le cockpit et appuya une première fois sur la commande. Rien. Une deuxième fois. Toujours rien. Il commença à s'énerver et à marteler de l'index le pauvre bouton sans plus de résultats. La poisse !

-Pourquoi ça ne fonctionne pas ! paniqua Rey.

-Parce que ce vaisseau est une véritable poubelle ambulante, cracha Ben.

\- Les tirs du chasseur doivent avoir endommagé quelque chose !

-Sans les boucliers ça va être compliqué de rester en vie…

Le cœur de Rey battait à tout rompre. Les mains crispées sur les commandes, elle essayait de garder l'avance qu'elle avait réussi à gagner sur les chasseurs, mais Ben avait raison : sans les boucliers, ils étaient fichus. D'ailleurs, le petit tic nerveux venait de réapparaître sur le visage du grand brun. Soudain, elle sentit sa main gigantesque se poser sur le dossier pour faire pivoter son siège.

-Laisse-moi piloter, ordonna-t-il en attrapant son avant-bras pour la faire quitter le fauteuil.

-Quoi ? Mais…

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de protester que Ben était assis à sa place et qu'elle se retrouvait maintenant reléguée au statut de copilote. Elle s'apprêtait à lui faire vertement part de ce qu'elle pensait de son attitude cavalière quand il effectua un looping spectaculaire pour éviter les salves mortelles d'un des chasseurs _Manta_. Rey en resta collée à son siège, la bouche ouverte et les mains agrippées aux accoudoirs. Une fois l'appareil à nouveau stabilisé et l'estomac de Rey à nouveau en place, elle jeta à Ben un regard assassin.

-Je m'en sortais très bien, je te signale !

-Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, la nargua-t-il ouvertement. Mais je pense avoir plus d'expérience que toi en ce qui concerne le combat aérien.

« Espèce de sale arrogant ». Rey ravala son insulte avant d'enclencher le canal de communication interne devant elle :

-R2 ! Il y a un problème avec les boucliers ! Ils ne s'activent pas ! hurla-t-elle.

Dans la salle commune, le droïde se brancha sans attendre sur l'ordinateur de bord du vaisseau.

Le _Faucon_ rasait à présent les dunes. Rey fixa l'horizon et y aperçut une multitude de concrétions argileuses en forme de champignons qui formaient un paysage à la fois pittoresque et inquiétant.

-Ben… Je ne crois pas que cela soit une bonne idée d'aller par là…

-Ceux qui sont à nous trousses sont des mercenaires, pas des pilotes aguerris. Deux chasseurs _Manta_ , une corvette _CR90_ corellienne, un chasseur _B-wing MARK_ et Sylla, je présume, à l'intérieur du _TIE/sf_. On a peut-être une chance si on arrive à les amener à manœuvrer dans la Mesa.

R2-D2 avait toujours été un petit robot très rapide et efficace. Son rapport d'avaries arriva sans attendre sur l'écran de contrôle. Les circuits internes des boucliers avaient été touchés. Le petit astromech avait activé ses pieds magnétiques et était déjà arrivé jusqu'à l'avant du vaisseau pour entamer les réparations. Mais c'était peine perdue; remettre en état le générateur des déflecteurs allait prendre des heures.

Ben slalomait entre les pitons rocheux, toujours flanqué de la corvette à sa droite et des autres poursuivants derrière lui. Il était peut-être arrogant mais Rey ne pouvait nier le fait qu'il avait raison : il était doué. Elle avait déjà vu Chewie et Han à l'œuvre et ces deux-là étaient déjà de très bons pilotes, tout comme Poe qui faisait fureur aux commandes d'un _X-wing_. Mais Ben était tout bonnement prodigieux. Aussi, l'agacement de la jeune femme s'était dissipé aussi vite qu'il était apparu, laissant place à une admiration contenue. Il anticipait chaque manœuvre de leurs ennemis, chaque tir, chaque tentative de débordement. Entre les mains de Ben, le _Faucon_ accomplissait des prouesses.

Hélas, la topographie des lieux ne jouait pas en leur faveur. Rey l'avait redouté et cela se confirmait. L'espace entre les piliers de pierre était très étroit et les flancs du cargo en frôlaient dangereusement les parois. Les vaisseaux collés à leurs basques étaient en train de gagner du terrain. Les alarmes se remirent à crier. Le _TIE_ venait de les accrocher. Dans le même temps, la corvette arma ses canons. Elle s'apprêtait à faire feu, elle aussi. S'ils subissaient un tir croisé, ils étaient morts.

Ben tourna la tête vers Rey, le front barré d'un pli soucieux.

-Accroche-toi, conseilla-t-il.

La jeune femme, qui avait compris ce qu'il comptait faire, se prépara à l'impact. Le cargo fit un brusque écart sur la gauche et percuta volontairement la corvette pour l'envoyer s'écraser contre la tête d'un des piliers. L'engin ennemi explosa dans une boule de feu. Le _Faucon_ échappa de justesse au même sort quand Ben braqua, sans perdre une seconde, dans la direction opposée. Des débris de fuselage allèrent heurter l'aile gauche du _TIE/sf_ à leur trousse. L'appareil fut contraint de remonter au-dessus de la Mesa et d'abandonner momentanément la poursuite.

Rey lâcha un petit cri de victoire en direction de Ben. Il avait les yeux rivés droit devant et le visage concentré. Inutile de se voiler la face. Les seuls talents de pilote du fils de Leia n'allaient pas pouvoir les sortir de ce mauvais pas. Le reste des chasseurs ne les lâcherait pas. Il était grand temps d'engager le combat et de se débarrasser d'eux.

-Je vais dans la tourelle sous le vaisseau, s'exclama-t-elle. Tu vas t'en sortir sans copilote ?

-On fera avec, répondit-il sans la regarder.

Alors elle s'élança dans le couloir en se cramponnant aux murs et emprunta l'échelle sur sa droite pour descendre au poste de tir. Une fois en bas, il s'installa dans le fauteuil d'artilleur et ajusta son casque. Elle empoigna les commandes des canons et le siège pivota pour obéir instantanément à ses injonctions. Sur son écran de visualisation, les deux chasseurs _Manta_ et le _B-wing MARK_ étaient toujours là.

Un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres et elle se mit à faire feu.

OooooO

La situation était cocasse, pour ne pas dire ubuesque. Voilà qu'il pilotait l'épave de son père pour échapper aux hommes engagés par ses propres subordonnés dans le but de le tuer.

Malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu croire, il devait reconnaître que le vieux cargo en avait encore dans le ventre.

Quand il avait été assez grand pour le faire, Han lui avait permis plusieurs fois de voler avec lui. Il avait vu le contrebandier frapper du pied dans le panneau sous la console pour déboguer le système de refroidissement, donner trois petits coups de poing -juste dans le coin, là, en haut à gauche- sur le radar quand il refusait de s'allumer, pomper sur la manette du système auxiliaire, scotcher, revisser, colmater…

Bref, Ben s'était toujours demandé pourquoi Han s'accrochait encore à ce vieux machin bon pour la casse.

Mais une chose était sûre : chaque fois que le contrebandier montait dans le _Faucon_ , chaque fois qu'il s'asseyait aux commandes de son vaisseau, son père était heureux.

« _Ce cargo est increvable. Et un jour il sera à toi_. » lui répétait-il sans cesse.

Ben, à l'époque, se fichait que le cargo tombe en lambeaux ou qu'il soit à lui un jour. Tout ce qui lui importait était d'être avec son père et de le voir sourire.

Ses yeux se mirent à brûler.

 _Kriff…Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser gagner par le sentimentalisme._

Il devait anticiper, se concentrer, user de toute l'aide que pouvait lui apporter la Force afin de placer Rey dans les meilleures conditions de tir possibles.

Soudain, le _Faucon_ fut violemment secoué par des tirs de lasers. Ben croisa les doigts pour qu'aucun système important ne les lâche maintenant.

-On a été touchés ! s'exclama Rey dans les coms.

-J'ai remarqué oui ! râla Ben. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques avec les canons ?!

Une explosion gigantesque retentit soudain derrière eux et Ben entendit la jeune femme jubiler. Elle venait d'abattre un des chasseurs _Manta_.

-Tu disais ? fanfaronna-t-elle sur un ton de défi.

Ben ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

En négociant un virage plutôt serré, il sentit quelque chose buter contre sa botte et lorsqu'il regarda, il vit que l'objet était un petit compresseur. Il leva les yeux pour voir d'où la pièce avait bien pu tomber et repéra un méli-mélo de fils dépasser légèrement du circuit d'allumage au-dessus du siège de copilote. Il supposa que le dispositif qui était autrefois connecté là avait été retiré, voire carrément arraché et qu'il gisait à présent à ses pieds.

Bonne chose.

« Brancher un compresseur sur le circuit d'allumage était complètement idiot. Ça tirait trop sur l'hyperdrive… » pensa-t-il.

D'ailleurs, ils allaient très vite avoir besoin de toute la puissance de leur hyperdrive s'ils voulaient avoir une chance de s'en tirer.

Ils débouchèrent dans la Mer des sables. Rey faisait des merveilles dans la tourelle. Ses tirs forçaient les deux derniers chasseurs à esquiver et les empêchaient de viser correctement. Le _TIE/sf_ de Sylla était revenu dans la course mais une légère trainée de fumée noire continuait à s'échapper de son aile endommagée. Ben comprit qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir continuer bien longtemps. Et son intuition se confirma quand il entendit Rey exploser de joie une nouvelle fois à l'étage inférieur.

-Le _TIE_ est hors course !

Le chasseur du Premier Ordre perdit de l'altitude et fut bientôt loin derrière. Ne restait plus que deux poursuivants. Le _B-Wing_ tira en rafale et tout le vaisseau s'ébranla. Ben comprit que l'endroit où se trouvait la pilleuse d'épaves venait d'être touché et l'air quitta ses poumons.

-Rey ! appela-t-il.

Les cinq secondes de silence qui suivirent lui parurent les plus longues de sa vie.

-Rey ! hurla-t-il cette fois complètement paniqué.

-C'est bon, ça va ! La secousse a fait tomber mon casque ! Je n'ai rien mais c'est passé très près !

Son cœur se remit à battre et il soupira de soulagement.

-On doit en finir ! s'écria Rey depuis la tourelle.

Elle avait raison. Ben resserra son emprise sur les commandes. Il inspira profondément et projeta sa conscience tout autour de lui, se laissant porter par le courant de la Force. Il étendit ses sens, au-delà des limites du cockpit et atteignit bientôt l'habitacle à l'étage au-dessous. Il sentit Rey l'accueillir avec étonnement et son esprit se connecta avec celui de la jeune femme. Ce fut comme si chacun d'eux arrivait à voir à travers les yeux de l'autre, comme si leurs corps et les commandes du vaisseau ne formaient plus qu'une seule et même entité. Kylo opéra un retournement et les canons furent alors parfaitement positionnés dans l'axe recherché par Rey. Elle appuya sur le bouton de tir et le _B-wing_ fut pulvérisé. Quand Ben activa les aéro-freins pour que le deuxième chasseur _Manta_ , emporté par sa vitesse, se retrouve devant eux au centre de la cible de la pilleuse d'épaves, le missile qu'elle lâcha sur l'appareil le fit à son tour exploser dans une gerbe de feu et de ferraille incandescente.

Ils étaient enfin débarrassés des cinq vaisseaux ennemis. Rey n'en revenait pas. Elle était essoufflée et encore un peu sonnée par l'effort commun que Ben et elle venaient de fournir. La présence de Ben dans sa tête lui avait procuré une sensation étrange et vivifiante à l'exact opposé de la fois ou il avait forcé son esprit pour lui extorquer la carte. Ils avaient agi en symbiose, chacun soutenant l'autre, comme s'ils avaient été faits pour ça depuis toujours… Rey ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

-On a réussi, lâcha-t-elle dans son casque, sachant parfaitement que Ben l'entendait à l'autre bout du canal de communication.

-Pas encore, répondit-il. Il faut encore parvenir à quitter cette planète sans nous faire atomiser par le destroyer en orbite.

OoooooO

Sylla s'extirpa de son siège de pilote pour atterrir sur le sable brûlant au sommet de la dune où elle avait posé son _TIE_. Dire qu'elle était hors d'elle était un euphémisme. Elle avait besoin de se défouler sur quelqu'un et son artilleur pourrait faire parfaitement l'affaire. Kylo était sur le point de s'en tirer et ça, il n'en était pas question. Elle activa son comlink pour contacter le croiseur naviguant dans l'espace au-dessus d'eux.

-Commandant Palkott, nous sommes dans la zone de la Mer des sables. Un cargo corellien va tenter de fuir de la planète. Vous ne devez pas le laisser s'échapper. Feu à volonté ! Et s'il passe en vitesse lumière, suivez-le !

OoooO

Toutes les alarmes avaient décidé de s'allumer en même temps. Le cockpit était envahi de flashes lumineux provenant de tous les côtés. Une légère fumée blanche s'échappait même du panneau au-dessus de la tête de Ben. Ce dernier s'activait comme un pauvre diable sur chaque commande pour tenter de parer au plus urgent. Fuite dans le système de refroidissement, surcharge dans le motivateur, court-circuit dans les survolteurs latéraux… Ils allaient finir en confettis avant de pouvoir passer en vitesse lumière.

-Saleté de vaisseau… grommela-t-il.

La voix de Rey résonna soudain :

-Qu'est-ce que je fais, je remonte ?

-Reste en bas, répondit Ben en se rasseyant sur son siège. On ne sait jamais si des chasseurs nous attendent en orbite. Pour l'instant, les senseurs ne détectent qu'un seul destroyer. C-3PO, tu confirmes ?

-Toutes mes excuses mais même si je vous ai connu portant des couches et accroché aux jambes de notre bien-aimée Princesse, je n'ai aujourd'hui absolument aucune envie d'adresser la parole à l'homme qui…

-PO ! s'énerva Ben.

Le droïde comprit aussitôt que ce n'était pas le moment de se rebeller, aussi s'empressa-t-il de répondre simplement :

\- Un destroyer de classe _Resurgent_ , oui. Equipement classique: turbolasers, canons à ions et lance-missiles.

Justement, la silhouette grise du vaisseau se dessina à bâbord. Ben lança sans attendre la séquence de vol spatial.

-R2 ! Les boucliers ! On va passer en hyperespace !

L'astromech annonça, par une série de bips, qu'il s'était occupé des déflecteurs avant et que ces derniers supporteraient la vitesse lumière. Par contre, Ben savait que le dreadnought risquait d'être équipé d'un traqueur hyperespace. Donc, où qu'ils aillent, le vaisseau ennemi les suivrait.

-Rey, on va tenter de passer en vitesse lumière avant qu'ils ne nous tirent dessus. Mais ils risquent de nous suivre grâce à leur traqueur.

-Active la commande orange en haut à gauche du tableau de bord ! C'est un brouilleur mis au point par mon amie Rose ! Ils ne pourront pas nous suivre avec ça !

 _Enfin une bonne nouvelle !_

Ben ne perdit pas une seconde. Il activa le brouilleur et lança les calculs de trajectoire. Dans vingt secondes, soit ils se retrouvaient éparpillés en petits morceaux au-dessus de Tatooine, soit ils étaient enfin à l'abri dans un tunnel d'hyperespace. Les turbolasers du croiseur firent feu. Le _Faucon_ effectua une série de vrilles pour éviter les tirs.

-Attention ! Tout le monde s'accroche ! hurla Ben.

Il poussa la manette devant lui et le _Faucon Millénium_ disparut subitement des radars du Premier Ordre.

OooooO

Le système de climatisation du vaisseau était parfaitement opérationnel, pourtant, l'officier supérieur de l' _Eraser_ transpirait à grosses gouttes. Il se racla la gorge avant de faire un signe de tête au technicien assis devant sa console et qui attendait ses instructions. Le canal de communication avec Tatooine s'ouvrit :

-Ici le commandant Palkott.

La voix du militaire était un peu plus aiguë que d'ordinaire.

-Nous avons eu un petit problème. Le _Faucon Millénium_ s'est échappé. Il était apparemment équipé d'un brouilleur qui a neutralisé notre traqueur hyperespace. Il nous a été impossible de le suivre.

Tout le monde sur le pont du vaisseau retint son souffle.

-Notre Suprême Leader sera certainement très déçu d'apprendre cela, rétorqua la voix venimeuse de Sylla à l'autre bout de la ligne.

OooooO

Les faisceaux bleus du tunnel d'hyperespace défilaient autour d'eux.

Rey fit irruption dans le cockpit le souffle court et les joues en feu. Des mèches folles s'étaient échappées de son chignon et elle affichait un sourire radieux. Elle était visiblement encore sous l'effet de l'adrénaline suite à leur évasion épique. Ben la trouva ravissante, presque irréelle.

-C'était incroyable ! s'extasia-t-elle en agitant les bras à la manière de C-3PO. C'est toi qui as déclenché ça ? J'ai senti la Force me frapper de plein fouet, me traverser et me transporter ! J'ai vraiment eu l'impression de fusionner avec le vaisseau, avec toi, avec l'espace tout autour de nous, avec…

Soudain, elle réalisa que Ben la fixait et l'intensité de son regard lui coupa le souffle et la parole. Dans les yeux sombres du fils de Leia, elle vit un brasier, un ouragan, une fin du monde. Aussi recula-t-elle de quelques pas pour tenter d'échapper au cataclysme. Mais Ben n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser s'enfuir. Il se leva de son siège et la suivit. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle se retrouva le dos plaqué contre un des panneaux de contrôle du cockpit qu'elle put constater que lui aussi peinait à respirer et que plusieurs veines de son cou pulsaient violemment contre sa peau. Elle eut soudain très chaud, puis très froid. Elle avait les mains moites et l'esprit embrouillé. Elle frissonna quand il leva la main pour la poser tout contre sa joue. Sa paume était chaude et ses doigts étaient doux. Ben caressa du pouce la nuée de taches de rousseur ornant sa pommette et la chaleur émanant de son corps immense l'enveloppa délicatement. Elle sentit son aura, puissante et ténébreuse, se frayer un chemin à travers sa peau, ses organes, ses os jusqu'à atteindre son âme. Elle n'opposa aucune résistance et se laissa envahir avec délice. Puis il se pencha lentement, la forçant à retenir sa respiration. La Force exultait de les voir si proches, de sentir l'ombre et la lumière danser l'une autour de l'autre, et l'atmosphère tout autour devint électrique.

Jamais personne ne l'avait embrassée auparavant. Il lui était arrivé plusieurs fois de surprendre Rose et Finn en train d'échanger des baisers au détour d'un couloir mais elle n'avait pas osé aborder le sujet avec l'un ou à l'autre et encore moins leur demander des conseils. Un peu fébrile, la jeune femme glissa ses doigts dans les mèches noires de Ben et ce dernier posa enfin ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser fut timide et furtif, comme si c'était la première fois pour lui aussi.

Qui eut cru que le terrible Kylo Ren puisse être capable de tant de douceur et de retenue ?

Ben s'écarta un peu et la regarda à nouveau. Il attendait de voir sa réaction et elle réalisa qu'elle en voulait plus. Elle voulait qu'il recommence et elle voulait que cela dure… Longtemps…Toujours. S'il ne le faisait pas alors c'est elle qui prendrait les choses en main. Aussi, elle n'hésita pas une seconde : elle agrippa la nuque de Ben et cette fois, c'est elle qui écrasa sa bouche sur la sienne.

Il répondit instantanément à son assaut. Sa langue chercha à se frayer un passage entre ses lèvres et elle le laissa entrer en gémissant de plaisir. C'était bon, c'était chaud, sensuel et tellement naturel. Les mains de Ben furent soudain partout : massant le bas de son dos, passant sur ses hanches, glissant sur ses cuisses, remontant pour toucher ses seins. La friction de leurs deux corps plaqués l'un contre l'autre était un pur délice et Rey sentit un feu liquide se répandre dans ses veines pour venir se concentrer entre ses jambes. Le désir la consumait toute entière et visiblement, Ben était dans le même état. Son envie d'elle s'exprimait glorieusement à travers le tissu de son pantalon. La sensation de son érection frottant contre son pubis était exquise. Il la maintenait pressée contre lui avec force, comme si elle risquait de s'envoler et lui échapper. Rey serra plus fort les mèches prisonnières entre ses doigts. Elle avait l'impression que si elle lâchait, son corps allait se soulever lentement pour quitter le plancher du vaisseau et se perdre dans le cosmos. Son seul point d'ancrage était la bouche de Ben et ses bras puissants qui l'enlaçaient. Elle sentait qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais se passer de cette langue caressant la sienne, des mains de Ben sur son corps, de l'odeur de sa peau. S'il continuait à la toucher, à l'embrasser ainsi, elle allait perdre la tête. Elle ne put retenir un nouveau gémissement d'extase, auquel Ben répondit en attrapant ses fesses à pleine main et en accentuant encore la friction de son bassin contre le sien. C'était divin, c'était magique, c'était…

Plusieurs alarmes en provenance du cockpit se mirent à hurler simultanément. Les stridulations de R2-D2 et les lamentations de C-3PO résonnèrent dans le couloir, forçant Rey et Ben à se séparer brusquement pour redescendre douloureusement de leur petit nuage. Encore haletants, ils reculèrent chacun de leur côté avant que les droïdes n'apparaissent. C-3PO et R2-D2 se mirent à parler tous les deux en même temps avec affolement. Rey, qui avait les joues et les lèvres encore brûlantes, leva les mains dans leur direction pour leur intimer de se calmer.

-Hey ! Doucement ! Un seul à la fois !

Le robot doré expliqua que les radiations de la chambre d'ionisation de l'hyperdrive allaient bientôt atteindre des niveaux critiques et Ben alla vérifier dans le cockpit sur l'écran de visualisation du vaisseau.

-Il a raison, les circuits ont dû être endommagés durant la bataille. Si nous ne sortons pas tout de suite de l'hyperespace, nous allons être désintégrés, maugréa-t-il.

Aussi, il abaissa le levier face à lui et un léger soubresaut indiqua que le _Faucon Millénium_ venait de quitter la vitesse-lumière.

-Plusieurs systèmes de survie présentent aussi des défaillances, continua C-3PO. Le générateur auxiliaire et le module de thermorégulation sont également compromis. R2 dit que nous devons absolument nous poser sur la planète la plus proche pour effectuer des réparations sans quoi nous courrons le risque que ces systèmes cessent réellement de fonctionner et de nous retrouver congelés à l'intérieur de ce vieux cargo dérivant dans l'espace.

Rey vint rejoindre Ben dans le cockpit, et se mit à contempler avec lui la surface marbrée d'ocre et de vert de la petite planète sur leur gauche.

-Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-elle.

Ben pianota sur le tableau de bord et le système de localisation afficha la carte de la région.

\- Dans la Bordure Médiane, une planète qui se nomme Bérith. Elle est inhabitée mais viable.

Soudain une ribambelle de voyants rouges s'alluma et se mit à clignoter.

-Je crois que nous n'avons pas trop le choix, déclara-t-elle. Il nous faut atterrir ici.

OooooooO


	17. Chapter 16

**chapitre 16**

 **Base Haven- Planète Arbra Bordure extérieure :**

Tous les principaux gradés de la Résistance étaient réunis dans la salle de commandement. Chewie se tenait debout au fond de la pièce et boudait en silence. Il n'avait toujours pas digéré le fait que Rey quitte la base à bord du _Faucon Millenium_ sans lui. Leia lui avait pourtant avoué que c'était elle qui avait envoyé la jeune femme en mission avec R2-D2 et C-3PO. Le Wookie avait lâché un grognement irrité, vexé d'apprendre que sa fidèle amie lui avait préféré les deux droïdes.

Mais pour l'instant, la générale avait d'autres préoccupation que les états d'âmes du géant à fourrure. La communication avec Derra venait d'être établie et le visage plissé de Maz apparut en trois dimensions au-dessus de l'holocom. Leia tourna la tête vers l'entrée au moment même où Poe pénétrait dans la salle pour se fondre dans la pénombre. Lui aussi n'avait pas vraiment apprécié les cachotteries de Leia. Il affichait donc tout comme Chewie, une mine renfrognée.

-Bonjour à tous, où que vous soyez ! claironna la petite femme à la peau orange.

-Bonjour Maz, c'est bon d'entendre votre voix, répondit Leia. Je suppose que la nouvelle de l'annexion de Naboo par le Premier Ordre est déjà parvenue jusqu'à vous et que c'est pour cela que vous nous contactez ?

-En effet, et j'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous apprendre. Leman Drill a réussi à échapper aux troupes de Hux avec quelques membres du conseil royal. Il a emporté avec lui tous les fichiers et données qui pourraient compromettre les caches et les identités des alliés de la Résistance. Nous avons capté son message de détresse il y a de cela une heure. Il nous attend à notre point de repli sur M'haeli.

Un soupir de soulagement collectif parcourut l'assistance.

-Très bien Maz ! Pouvez-vous aller les retrouver là-bas le plus vite possible pour les ramener à votre base ? Je vous envoie quelqu'un sur Derra pour rapatrier tout le monde ici ensuite. Leman pourra peut-être nous en dire plus sur ce qui s'est passé sur Naboo ?

Les narines minuscules de la créature humanoïde se mirent à frémir.

-Pas de problème, Leia…. Oh, et si ce « quelqu'un » pouvait être mon cher et tendre Chewie, ça me ferait extrêmement plaisir, ajouta-t-elle avec malice.

Cela fit sourire la générale ainsi que toutes les personnes présentes autour de la table et quand la communication fut coupée, la vieille femme jeta un regard en coin vers le wookie qui ronchonnait toujours contre son pilier. Poe, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et le visage fermé, regardait le sol en silence. Il s'apprêtait à quitter l'assemblée sans un regard pour la générale quand cette dernière l'interpella sur un ton agacé.

-Capitaine Dameron, un mot s'il vous plaît !

La chef des rebelles passa devant lui et le pilote lui emboîta le pas sans grand enthousiasme pour la suivre jusque dans une des pièces voisines. Il referma la porte derrière lui et se força à lever la tête, incapable de masquer davantage son agacement.

-Oui, Générale ?

Glacial était vraiment l'adjectif adéquat pour qualifier le ton du pilote.

-Je vous en prie, Dameron, vous allez faire la tête encore longtemps ? s'indigna Leia.

-Tiens ! Parce que vous vous souciez de mon avis maintenant ?

-Vous êtes un pilote formidable Poe, mais qu'est-ce que vous pouvez être puéril parfois !

-Puéril ? Moi je suis puéril ?

-Parfaitement, je vous ai déjà dit cent fois que le départ de Rey était nécessaire et je vous expliquerai tout en temps voulu. Mais pour l'instant, vous devez me faire confiance et faire confiance à Rey !

-Il s'agit de Kylo Ren, n'est-ce pas ?

La question prit Leia au dépourvu et pendant un court instant elle eut du mal à soutenir le regard incisif du capitaine. Elle cherchait quelque chose à répondre quand ce dernier enchaîna sans attendre :

-J'en étais sûr. Alors voyons, laissez-moi deviner… Il est apparu à Rey dans une de leurs petites connexions privées et lui a assuré que ce n'était pas lui sur les vidéos ? Du coup elle a foncé tête baissée le retrouver pour lui proposer de rejoindre à nouveau le camp des gentils rebelles ? Et vous, évidemment, vous avez donné votre aval et organisé son escapade !

Poe avait certainement beaucoup de défauts mais il était loin d'être un imbécile. Ses suppositions étaient bien sur exactes et Leia baissa les yeux, résignée.

-Dameron…soupira-t-elle.

-Je vois que vous ne niez pas. Parfait. Est-ce que les autres membres de l'état-major sont au courant de vos petits arrangements?

La générale resta muette et Poe eut sa réponse. Alors, n'y tenant plus, il explosa.

-Bon sang ! C'est du délire ! Mais vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez fait ?

-Dameron, vous dépassez les bornes ! répliqua sèchement Leia en relevant brusquement la tête vers lui.

Poe compris un peu tard qu'il était allé trop loin. Il se passa alors une main sur le visage pour tenter de se calmer.

-Pardonnez-moi, générale.

Leia voyait bien qu'il était très affecté par la situation. Et d'ailleurs, comment pouvait-elle lui en vouloir ? Il avait raison. Personne n'était au courant de l'initiative prise par les deux femmes et elle ne comptait pas d'ailleurs en informer les autres avant d'avoir eu des nouvelles de Rey et de savoir à quoi s'en tenir avec Kylo Ren. Encore fallait-il que Poe tienne sa langue désormais ! Aussi, Leia décida qu'il était temps de désamorcer le conflit et fit un pas vers le pilote pour poser délicatement la main sur son avant-bras.

-Poe, je vous en prie. Vous savez que la seule chose qui m'importe est la sécurité de toutes les personnes qui se trouvent ici. Vous savez aussi que j'ai énormément d'estime et d'affection pour vous. Alors oui, Kylo Ren est mon fils. Oui, il est notre ennemi. Oui, Rey et moi avons établi un plan d'action ensemble et n'en avons parlé à personne. J'en suis vraiment désolée. Mais imaginez qu'elle ait raison à son sujet et qu'il soit à présent dans le collimateur du Premier Ordre. Imaginez qu'elle parvienne, par je ne sais quel miracle, à obtenir de lui des informations qui pourraient nous aider à les combattre, des informations sur ces nouvelles armes qu'ils construisent, ou qu'elle …

-Ou qu'elle se fasse tuer ? lâcha Dameron en soutenant à nouveau le regard de la générale.

La chef des rebelles lui répondit par un sourire triste.

-Elle est plus forte que vous ne l'imaginez et peut-être qu'elle pourra…

-Leia.

Le pilote la coupa une nouvelle fois. Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure, comme si le fait de parler plus bas allait permettre d'atténuer la dureté des mots qu'il s'apprêtait à prononcer.

-Votre fils ne reviendra pas.

La générale serra un peu plus fort les doigts autour du bras de Poe.

-Je le sais, fit-elle en luttant contre les larmes prisonnières au coin de ses cils. Mais il peut sortir quelque chose de bon de tout ce gâchis et de toute cette souffrance. Quelque chose qui alimente l'espoir de voir un jour la Résistance l'emporter.

Le pilote sentit la main de Leia trembler et il capitula. Il enlaça la vieille femme, la serra contre lui et posa son menton sur le sommet de son crâne.

-Ok, faisons confiance à Rey, concéda-t-il. Et je vais prendre Chewie avec moi pour aller chercher les naboos sur Derra. Leman Drill sera ravi de voir une tête connue et Maz sera contente de retrouver son wookie préféré.

-Merci Poe, répondit Leia en essuyant du bout des doigts la coulée d'eau salée qui venait de glisser le long de sa joue.

OooooooO

 **Quelque part sur Bérith- Planète de la Bordure Extérieure**

Rey était en nage et se contorsionnait du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour atteindre la valve endommagée du module de refroidissement. Elle avait failli se brûler deux fois le mollet contre le gros tuyau surchauffé à sa gauche et par lequel s'échappait un petit jet de vapeur qui n'augurait rien de bon. Elle étira son bras au maximum et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Encore un petit effort… Ouf ! C'est bon. Elle était enfin arrivée à donner le dernier tour de clé à ce satané boulon même si son pantalon était à présent maculé de graisse de moteur. Aussitôt, la fuite fut colmatée et Rey put respirer en écartant les mèches trempées collées sur son front. Elle rassembla l'un après l'autre tous ses outils en haut de la trappe dans laquelle elle était descendue, puis elle posa ses deux mains à plat sur le rebord pour sortir. Au moment de s'élancer, elle aperçut Ben, appuyé contre une des cloisons de la pièce, qui était en train de la regarder. L'effet était le même à chaque fois qu'il la fixait ainsi : quelque chose en elle vibrait et son cœur s'accélérait. Voyant que la pilleuse d'épaves l'avait enfin remarqué, il quitta son poste d'observation pour venir lui tendre la main. Quand elle leva la sienne vers lui, Il attrapa son poignet et tira la jeune fille de son trou pour la hisser sur le plancher. Emportée par son élan, elle se retrouva plaquée contre lui et sa main s'accrocha instinctivement à son épaule pour retrouver l'équilibre.

 _Par le Créateur, comment pouvait-il la dévorer des yeux de cette façon alors qu'elle était transpirante, coiffée comme un épouvantail et qu'elle devait avoir du dégrippant plein de visage ?_

Elle se sentit rougir – mais peut-être penserait-il qu'elle avait simplement chaud - lorsque d'un geste lent, il recueillit les dernières mèches folles plaquées contre sa joue pour les faire glisser derrière son oreille. Elle ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux au contact de ses doigts sur sa peau en fusion. Elle avait envie de l'embrasser, comme tout à l'heure… Et elle voyait bien que lui aussi en avait envie. Mais C-3PO et R2-D2 vérifiaient les circuits dans la cale voisine et pouvaient surgir à nouveau à tout moment. Or elle ne se voyait pas expliquer aux droïdes pourquoi elle était pendue aux lèvres du supposé Suprême Leader du Premier Ordre. Ben la tenait toujours pressée contre lui et elle prit une profonde inspiration, profitant de l'occasion pour s'enivrer de son odeur délicieusement masculine.

-Merci, fit-elle en hochant la tête. J'ai terminé avec le module du système de refroidissement. Ça devrait tenir le temps de trouver la pièce de rechange.

-Je viens de vérifier le compensateur inertiel. Par contre, le circuit auxiliaire du motivateur est mort, annonça Ben. Or d'après le scan de la planète, il n'y a absolument rien ici à part de de vieux cratères éteints, quelques cours d'eau, des insectes et des rongeurs.

Bérith était une planète certes viable, mais pas vraiment hospitalière. Ils avaient atterri sur une lande pelée où la végétation basse composée d'arbustes au feuillage argenté recouvrait un parterre de scories et de lapilli rouges. La silhouette monumentale d'un volcan endormi s'élevait devant eux jusqu'à toucher le ciel, le sommet disparaissant dans les nuages.

-Notre stock de rations peut nous permettre de tenir quelques jours. Mais sans pièces de rechanges nous allons rester coincés ici un bon moment. Je dois essayer de contacter la Résistance pour leur dire où nous sommes. Si j'arrive à le faire, ils pourront nous envoyer de l'aide et surtout de quoi réparer le _Faucon_.

Rey n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Ben la lâchait brusquement et faisait volte-face pour quitter la salle commune.

-Ben, attends !

Le grand brun l'ignora et se dirigea vers la rampe d'accès. Rey parvint à le rattraper au moment où il sortait du vaisseau.

-Tu sais très bien que nous n'avons pas le choix ! s'exclama Rey en s'élançant derrière lui.

-Et que crois-tu que tes amis de la Résistance vont dire quand ils vont débarquer ici et me trouver à tes côtés ? Je ne les laisserai pas me faire prisonnier sans lutter! menaça-t-il.

Rey déglutit péniblement.

-Je sais…fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à répondre.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait bien pu se passer sur Haven après son départ et de la façon dont Leia avait géré la situation. La générale avait-elle gardé le secret ? Ou au contraire, avait-elle été forcée de dire la vérité aux autres rebelles, à Poe, Finn et Rose au sujet de son voyage sur Tatooine dans le but de retrouver Ben ? Et si oui, comment avaient-ils réagi ? Leia était incontestablement leur chef mais les résistants ne continueraient peut-être pas à la suivre sachant qu'elle avait cautionné le plan de Rey consistant à « négocier » avec l'infâme Kylo Ren.

De toutes façons, Ben et elle, étaient dos au mur. Le _Faucon_ était hors d'état de voler et il n'était pas envisageable d'attendre qu'un hypothétique vaisseau vienne se poser sur Bérith pour les dépanner.

Le regard de Ben se radoucit quand il vit la jeune femme soupirer d'impuissance. Un peu hésitante au départ, elle se rapprocha finalement de lui jusqu'à venir poser sa main contre son cœur et son front dans le creux de son cou. Il respira dans ses cheveux la senteur subtile des fleurs de Naboo et passa ses bras autour d'elle.

-S'ils tentent quoi que ce soit, je vais me défendre, Rey.

-Je sais… répéta-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

OooooO

 **Base Haven- Planète Arbra- Bordure Extérieure :**

Bérith, dans le système Lannik au cœur de la Bordure Médiane.

C'était depuis cette planète que Rey venait de la contacter. La transmission avait été très mauvaise mais Leia avait compris l'essentiel. Le _Faucon_ avait besoin de réparations (apparemment un problème de motivateur), Rey allait bien et Ben était avec elle. Ils avaient échappé au Premier Ordre sur Tatooine ce qui confirmait la théorie de la pilleuse d'épaves : son fils avait été déchu de son statut de Suprême Leader car Hux et ses chevaliers s'étaient retournés contre lui. Leia ne savait pas si elle devait en rire ou en pleurer. Son cœur de mère avait voulu exulter mais la raison lui conseillait de rester prudente et de ne pas oublier que tant que Kylo Ren vivrait, Ben Solo ne pourrait jamais retrouver le chemin vers la lumière.

Comme prévu, Poe était parti sur Derra avec Chewie. Le pilote avait tenu parole et n'avait rien dit aux autres mais il avait fait promettre à la générale de tout leur révéler après son retour à la base accompagné de Leman Drill.

Mais pour l'instant, Leia avait besoin d'envoyer quelqu'un sur Bérith afin de venir en aide à Rey et à Ben.

OooooO

 **Quelque part sur Bérith- Planète de la Bordure Extérieure**

La douce chaleur qui régnait à l'intérieur de la cabine était apaisante. La couchette n'était pas bien large mais suffisamment confortable pour récupérer de la fatigue accumulée au cours des dernières heures. Et Rey avait bien besoin de dormir un peu. Elle avait retiré ses chaussures et son pantalon tâché pour être plus à l'aise et n'avait gardé que ses sous-vêtements et son haut. Elle sentait qu'elle basculait lentement dans le pays des songes quand quelque chose de doux entra en contact avec sa cuisse. Des doigts caressaient sa peau. Elle sursauta légèrement et s'apprêtait à ouvrir les yeux quand une voix profonde et familière l'arrêta.

« Non. Garde-les fermés.»

Un corps massif s'allongea tout contre elle et elle se décala un peu pour lui faire de la place. La main audacieuse glissa un peu plus haut. Sa respiration s'accéléra d'un coup et elle ne put réprimer un frisson.

« SSshhh…. » entendit-elle susurrer tout contre son oreille.

 _Ben. C'était Ben. Par tous les soleils de la galaxie…_

Il était en train de la toucher. Il remonta lentement entre ses jambes et elle fut soudain incapable de penser correctement.

 _Allait-il vraiment…_

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour former un ô silencieux quand il atteignit son objectif et que son pouce se mit à suivre les lignes de son intimité à travers le tissu de son sous-vêtement. Puis il monta encore et atteignit l'élastique du boxer qu'elle portait. Il passa sa main à l'intérieur et recommença son petit jeu de va-et-vient.

 _Kriff…_

Elle s'était donnée du plaisir ainsi des centaines de fois seule dans sa chambre sur Haven ou à l'abri de son _TB-TT_ sur Jakku. Mais là, avec lui, c'était tellement mieux. Elle se mit à haleter et Ben accéléra le mouvement de ses doigts. La petite boule de nerfs humide que Ben stimulait avec la pulpe de son index pulsait comme un cœur sur le point d'exploser. Le plaisir secouait le corps de la jeune femme par vagues, de plus en plus fortes, de plus en plus intenses. Au bord du gouffre, elle agrippa la main qui cajolait son bas-ventre et…

La température chuta d'un coup. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et eut du mal à comprendre. Elle était debout au beau milieu d'un couloir sombre, totalement rhabillée, les joues et le sexe encore brûlants.

 _Non…non…non… mais qu'est-ce que…_

De part et d'autre, se trouvaient des portes métalliques munies de petits hublots ronds. Elle resta un instant sans bouger, encore abasourdie par ce qui était en train de se passer. Ce n'était pas la réalité. Les caresses de Ben non plus n'étaient pas réelles. C'était une vision. Ou un rêve.

 _Bon sang ! Pourquoi la Force avait-elle besoin de lui faire vivre cela ?_

Elle se décida finalement à approcher l'une des portes et regarda à travers la vitre : c'était un espace d'à peine quelques mètres carrés à l'intérieur duquel elle aperçut quelqu'un endormi sur une couchette collée contre un mur. Ces pièces étaient des cellules… Elle voulut frapper contre le verre pour réveiller le prisonnier quand soudain, des bruits de pas résonnèrent au fond du couloir. Une silhouette s'arrêta dans un rond de lumière diffusant depuis une ouverture dans le plafond. C'était une femme magnifique vêtue d'une longue robe pourpre aux broderies délicates. Sa chevelure noire et abondante avait été méticuleusement travaillée pour former une coiffure élaborée sur le haut de son crâne et elle portait un diadème étrange en forme de croissant de lune sur le front. Rey n'arrivait pas à distinguer clairement son visage à cause du contre-jour. Elle remarqua juste l'étrange maquillage de sa bouche : lèvre supérieure teintée de rouge et lèvre inférieure couverte de blanc avec un trait vertical écarlate tracé au centre. C'était le maquillage traditionnel des reines de Naboo. La silhouette tendit une main vers elle et murmura doucement « Mon enfant ».

Rey fit un pas dans sa direction. Mais tout d'un coup, la lumière provenant du plafond disparut et la silhouette changea. Dans la pénombre, à la place de la reine, se tenait à présent un personnage vêtu entièrement de noir et qui portait le même genre de masque que celui de Ben.

 _Un chevalier de Ren…_

Rey fit un bond en arrière. Elle n'était pas armée et elle était seule. Elle devait fuir et vite ! Mais quand elle se retourna pour s'élancer par où elle était arrivée, elle ne trouva qu'un gigantesque mur qui lui barrait le chemin. Le souffle court et l'angoisse rivée au corps, Rey pivota à nouveau vers l'individu et le regarda retirer lentement son heaume de métal. Un visage fin se dévoila avec des yeux d'onyx perçants et froids. Le chevalier était une chevalière et Rey comprit rapidement à qui elle avait à faire : Sylla Ren. L'amazone fit un pas en avant, attrapa le sabre fixé à sa ceinture et l'activa.

« Kylo est à moi… » siffla-t-elle en foudroyant Rey du regard.

La pilleuse d'épaves ferma alors les yeux et leva un bras devant elle, main tendue.

 _La Force allait l'aider… Il le fallait._

Elle tenta de se concentrer mais rien ne se passa. Elle sentit pourtant l'air tout autour d'elle se réchauffer à nouveau. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle avait encore changé d'endroit et Sylla avait disparu. Elle se retrouvait à présent dans une sorte de bulle aux côtés d'une vieille femme qui la dévisageait sans pouvoir masquer son effarement. Elle portait une simple robe beige et une longue tresse de cheveux blancs pendait sur son épaule. A l'extérieur, tout était sombre, hormis de petites lumières très lointaines qui scintillaient comme des flammes de bougies.

« Qui êtes-vous ?» demanda Rey de plus en plus déstabilisée par toutes ces rencontres qui s'enchaînaient.

Au lieu de répondre à sa question, la vieille femme fixa la poitrine de la pilleuse d'épaves sur laquelle le bijou était fixé bien en vue.

« Par le Créateur, c'est toi…» murmura-t-elle avant que ses grands yeux clairs n'accrochent à nouveau ceux de Rey.

La jeune femme ouvrit alors les yeux, hors d'haleine. Elle était à présent assise sur la couchette et de retour à bord du _Faucon Millénium_.

Pendant quelques secondes, elle eut l'impression que quelque chose palpitait contre sa poitrine, par-dessus son propre cœur. Ses doigts plongèrent alors sous la première couche de tissu mais ne rencontrèrent finalement que le métal froid et inerte de la broche. La jeune rebelle mit une bonne minute à se remettre de ses émotions puis elle se leva péniblement et alla s'asperger le visage au petit lavabo fixé sur le mur adjacent. L'eau fraîche lui fit du bien.

 _Un rêve…c'était juste un rêve… Plutôt agréable au début et ensuite…_

Les caresses de Ben étaient une fantaisie à laquelle elle pensait souvent. Sylla qui avouait ses sentiments pour lui en la menaçant était par contre une découverte inattendue. Et puis cette reine Naboo et cette vieille femme… Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Toutes ces personnes semblaient la connaître et elle ignorait pourquoi.

 _Allez reprends-toi, ce n'est rien._

Elle respira un bon coup, enfila un pantalon propre, ses chaussures et quitta la cabine.

L'esprit encore embrumé et plus perturbée que jamais, elle déboula dans la salle commune. Elle aperçut Ben assis derrière la console de dejarik, en train d'inspecter son sabre laser, sa mallette grande ouverte sur la banquette à sa gauche. Elle contenait encore un bon paquet de crédits galactiques mais aussi son éternelle tenue noire, bien pliée sur le bord. Sur le plateau de jeu devant lui, était posée une paire de petits appareils rectangulaires. Quand Ben leva les yeux vers elle, son visage s'assombrit :

-ça va ? demanda-t-il un peu inquiet.

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Elle repensa aux doigts de Ben entre ses cuisses et ses joues rosirent un peu.

-Je me suis juste assoupie quelques minutes et j'ai fait un rêve… étrange.

Le fils de Leia tiqua.

-Un rêve. Je vois. Tu as déjà dû te rendre compte que « les rêves » peuvent être vraiment très particuliers pour les utilisateurs de la Force. Tu veux en parler ?

Mais Rey n'avait pas très envie de s'étaler sur le sujet avec Ben. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle devait garder tout cela pour elle et tenter de comprendre seule ce que toutes ces images signifiaient.

-Pas vraiment. Où sont C-3PO et R2 ?

-Ils finissent de réparer les boucliers.

-Très bien, se réjouit la jeune femme en rejoignant Ben sur la banquette.

Elle attrapa ensuite un des deux petits boîtiers pour mieux l'examiner.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle en faisant tourner l'objet dans tous les sens.

Comme Ben tardait à répondre, Rey se renfrogna. Il n'avait toujours pas confiance en elle, pensa-t-elle avant qu'il ne se décide finalement à expliquer :

-C'est un occulteur. Les deux que tu vois ici, fit-il en désignant du doigt chaque cube, sont les seuls prototypes fabriqués par le Premier Ordre. Je les ai « empruntés » dans un des laboratoires de Hux sur le _Finalizer_.

-Un occulteur, d'accord, et ça sert à quoi ?

-ça permet à un vaisseau de taille moyenne de se rendre indétectable par n'importe quels senseurs sur une période de temps limité.

-Tu plaisantes ! s'exclama-t-elle. Combien de temps ?

-Cela dépend de la taille du vaisseau. Une heure, un jour…

Devant le regard stupéfait de la jeune femme, Ben poursuivit.

-Hux n'a pas jugé bon de lancer sa production à grande échelle, vu que lorsque le Premier Ordre attaque, il le fait de façon frontale à grand renforts de destroyers. Les missions d'infiltration ont toujours été considérées comme une perte de temps.

-Tu veux dire qu'avec ça, sur Tatooine, le _Faucon_ aurait pu devenir invisible et nous aurions pu passer sous le nez des chasseurs du Premier Ordre et de leur croiseur sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent ? Et il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée d'utiliser ton petit gadget au lieu de les laisser nous courser et nous tirer dessus ?

-Ils sont à usage unique. Je les ai pris en cas de situation vraiment désespérée.

Rey reposa un peu trop brusquement l'appareil sur la table tout en lui jetant un regard assassin. Et ce fut à ce moment précis que Ben se mit à sourire. La jeune femme n'en crut pas ses yeux et son envie de bougonner s'évapora. Il avait un sourire magnifique et elle réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait baisser ainsi sa garde pour exprimer son contentement. Puis les yeux de Ben glissèrent vers son décolleté. Il avait dû discerner les contours de la broche à travers l'étoffe de sa tunique.

-Tu la portes à présent ? demanda-t-il.

Sans réfléchir, Rey passa la main sous son écharpe pour détacher l'objet et le lui tendre. Ben se mit à l'observer tout comme la pilleuse d'épaves l'avait fait avec les occulteurs.

-Tout à l'heure quand j'ai vérifié dans mon sac, je ne l'ai pas trouvée. Elle avait glissé dans la doublure et j'ai cru un instant l'avoir perdue. Je préfère la garder sur moi à partir de maintenant.

-Ce qui est écrit au dos est effacé, constata-t-il.

La jeune femme acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-As-tu déjà vu un bijou comme celui-là avant ? Je me dis que tu as dû passer du temps sur Naboo autrefois, étant donné que ta grand-mère était originaire de cette planète.

-En effet, quand j'étais enfant j'ai passé pas mal de temps sur Naboo à attendre Leia. J'ai déjà vu des gens porter ce genre de broche, dont la reine. Mais tu comprendras que j'avais d'autres préoccupations en ce temps-là que les dernières tendances en matière de garde-robe royale. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que cet objet appartenait bien à ton père ?

-Je ne sais pas… J'ai cet étrange sentiment que c'était bien à lui. Soit on le lui a donné, soit il l'a volé, soit il l'a hérité de quelqu'un puisque de toute évidence, il n'a jamais fait partie d'aucun conseil royal !

-Descendante d'un grand ponte de Naboo, Rey de Jakku ? ironisa Ben.

Lentement, il glissa sur la banquette pour se rapprocher d'elle et lui rendre la broche. Elle récupéra le bijou et Ben pencha la tête vers elle pour frôler du bout des lèvres le lobe de son oreille. Puis il hésita un moment avant de déposer un baiser contre sa tempe.

Ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau seuls au monde. L'haleine chaude de Ben contre sa joue la fit tressaillir. La pointe de son nez caressa sa pommette et il glissa sa main sur son genou. Rey avait envie qu'il continue…Vraiment très envie. Comme dans son rêve. Mais les paroles dures et menaçantes de Sylla résonnèrent à nouveau dans sa tête.

-Parle-moi de Sylla, demanda-t-elle soudain.

Ben réagit alors comme si elle venait de le frapper en plein visage. Il recula brusquement, l'air un peu paniqué. Durant un bref instant, il chercha quoi répondre. Aussi décida-t-elle de l'aider un peu.

-Est-ce que, elle et toi avez été… ensemble ?

Elle le vit hésiter et il baissa soudain les yeux, résigné, pour regarder son sabre posé sur la table.

-Si par « ensemble », tu veux parler de relations physiques, alors la réponse est oui.

Il fixa son arme encore plusieurs secondes avant de relever la tête pour plonger ses yeux sombres dans les siens.

Est-ce qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle explose ? A ce qu'elle lui fasse une scène ? Et d'ailleurs pourquoi ferait-elle cela ? Elle se doutait bien qu'il avait du vivre beaucoup de choses avant de la rencontrer et elle devait avouer que Sylla était une femme superbe. Mais bon sang ! Pourquoi avait-elle posé cette question ? Bien sûr qu'il avait connu d'autres femmes avant de la rencontrer ! De plus, cette fille et lui se connaissaient depuis l'enfance, avaient passé plusieurs années à s'entraîner ensemble, rejoint Snoke tous les deux, avaient tous les deux cédé au Côté Obscur…

Ben avait bien sûr senti son malaise et il s'empressa d'ajouter :

-Les relations physiques n'impliquent pas forcément d'avoir des sentiments…

Rey eut l'impression que chaque mot avait été choisi avec le plus grand soin pour tenter de minimiser la peine qu'il était en train de lui faire. Mais cela n'atténua en rien la douleur causée par la pointe acérée en train de s'enfoncer dans son cœur.

Un silence passa. Un peu trop long.

-Si tu le dis, rétorqua-t-elle enfin avant de mordre sa lèvre supérieure et de quitter brusquement la banquette.

-Rey…l'interpella Ben en la voyant s'éloigner.

Les yeux de la pilleuse d'épaves se mirent à brûler et elle tenta de masquer son émotion. Elle n'était définitivement pas douée pour cela. Sans se retourner, elle alla récupérer son sac sous une des couchettes à l'autre bout de la salle. Elle revint avec, le posa sur la banquette et en tira les deux morceaux du sabre de Luke.

-Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à le réparer ?

Un peu pris au dépourvu, mais finalement heureux que Rey ne semble pas vouloir s'attarder davantage sur le cas de Sylla, le grand brun se passa la main dans les cheveux avant de reporter son attention sur les fragments de l'arme brisée que Rey agitait à présent devant lui.

-Je pense qu'à cause de l'onde de choc, un ou plusieurs cristaux kyber à l'intérieur ont été détruits, il t'en faut des nouveaux et…

-Je les ai, le coupa-t-elle avant le poser les moitiés du sabre sur la table et de fourrager encore dans son sac pour en sortir un trio de cristaux bleus et blancs. Elle les rabattit sur le plateau devant lui d'un geste un peu trop brusque.

-J'ai lu les instructions fournies par les textes Jedi. J'ai suivi chacune d'elle à la lettre et pourtant rien à faire, je n'arrive pas à me connecter aux cristaux pour les activer.

Sa voix tremblait légèrement. Ben n'était pas idiot. Il allait forcément deviner que son émotivité n'avait rien à voir avec son incapacité à réparer le sabre de Luke. Il posa à nouveau ses yeux sur elle et elle ne put faire autrement que déglutir péniblement pendant qu'il décryptait tous les signes.

-Rey… Pour en revenir à Sylla, je…

-Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à les activer ? insista-t-elle.

Ben finit par capituler et soupira avant de répondre :

-Pour activer les cristaux et rendre le sabre pleinement opérationnel, un Jedi ou un Sith doit être en paix avec lui-même et avec le Côté Lumineux ou Obscur qui l'habite. Il ne doit pas y avoir de doute, pas de peur…

-Alors comment as-tu fait pour construire le tien ?

Ben se mit à sourire à nouveau. Un sourire désabusé cette fois. Elle avait touché le point sensible et elle le savait.

-Il ne t'a pas échappé que le flux de mon sabre est instable. J'ai triché.

-Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas.

-J'ai plié les cristaux à ma volonté en usant de toute la puissance de mon pouvoir. L'un d'eux s'est fêlé et c'est pour cela que la lame crépite autant.

-Et c'est aussi pour cela que ton faisceau est rouge ? Parce que le cristal est fêlé ?

-Non. C'est juste parce qu'ils faisaient partie d'un bloc plus important trouvé sur Malachor. Un cristal géant très particulier. C'est Snoke qui m'en a fait cadeau quand je suis devenu son apprenti et que j'ai voulu construire mon propre sabre.

-Mais je croyais que tu avais déjà un sabre quand tu étais le padawan de Luke.

-Juste un sabre d'entraînement. Je ne l'ai pas emporté avec moi en partant.

L'atmosphère s'était soudainement devenue plus lourde.

-Je peux peut-être essayer de faire comme toi ? Forcer les cristaux, je veux dire…

Ben laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux.

-Un conseil, évite.

La mâchoire de la jeune femme se crispa et Ben comprit alors qu'il venait encore une fois de commettre un impair. Aussi décida-t-il de calmer le jeu en s'expliquant :

-A chaque fois que je combats un adversaire, je lutte non seulement contre lui mais aussi contre les cristaux à l'intérieur de mon arme. Quand un chevalier Sith ou Jedi a réussi à faire fusionner son énergie avec celle de son sabre, il s'établit entre eux un lien unique et privilégié…

-Tu parles de ces armes comme si elles avaient une volonté propre.

-C'est un peu le cas. Si un sabre accepte d'être dirigé par celui qui le manie, il devient partie intégrante de son corps, comme une extension de son bras et ne fait plus qu'un avec son propriétaire. C'est un avantage considérable durant un combat.

-Mais comment arrive-t-on à faire cela ?

-Il faut être en parfaite harmonie avec soi-même, avec ce à quoi l'on croit et avec le chemin que l'on a choisi de suivre.

-Donc tu me dis que si je n'arrive pas à me connecter à ces cristaux c'est parce que je ne suis pas « en harmonie » avec mon Côté Lumineux ? s'énerva soudain la jeune femme.

Le grand brun se leva pour lui faire face.

-Ou ton Côté Obscur… ajouta-t-il.

-Ben, arrête… maugréa la jeune femme en fixant à présent ses bottes.

-Je ne cherche plus à te convertir à quoi que ce soit mais je te rappelle que tu m'as demandé mon avis. Et je te le donne. Je pense que tu te sens toujours incomplète, qu'il te manque encore quelque chose…

-J'ai découvert la vérité sur mes parents et…

-Tu ne sais pas tout. Il y a encore trop de zones d'ombre et c'est pour cela que tu ne peux pas trouver la paix.

Rey leva les yeux vers lui. Il hésita une seconde.

-Et pour ce qui est de Sylla…

-C'est bon, Ben, j'ai compris.

-Je ne peux pas effacer ce qui s'est produit entre elle et moi, poursuivit-il.

Il se tenait debout devant elle sans bouger et se contentait de la regarder. C'était apparemment devenu son activité favorite. Et à chaque fois qu'il plongeait son regard dans le sien elle avait l'impression qu'il était la seule personne à pouvoir la comprendre parfaitement. La boule dans sa gorge se dilua et elle sentit ses muscles se relâcher enfin. Sans prévenir, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, passa ses bras autour de son cou et captura sa lèvre supérieure entre les siennes. Elle le sentit frissonner contre elle et le vit fermer les yeux, comme s'il voulait graver dans sa mémoire ce nouveau moment d'intimité. Il gémit doucement contre sa bouche et sa main se posa entre les omoplates de la jeune femme pour remonter délicatement vers sa nuque.

Mais soudain, le vrombissement des réacteurs d'un vaisseau vient perturber leur étreinte. Ils se fixèrent un moment d'un air surpris avant de se diriger tous les deux vers le cockpit depuis lequel ils assistèrent à l'atterrissage d'une navette de transport juste devant le _Faucon Millénium_. A l'instant où l'appareil toucha le sol, Ben pivota pour s'élancer dans le couloir. Rey reconnut un des appareils de la Résistance et elle ne sut pas si elle devait sauter de joie ou craindre pour la vie de Ben.

OooooO

-Finn…

-Quoi !

-Arrête de faire cette tête, je t'en prie, maugréa Rose.

-Quelle tête ?

Leur navette de transport venait tout juste de sortir de l'hyper-espace et la petite planète volcanique apparut derrière la verrière du cockpit. La technicienne enclencha les commandes d'entrée atmosphérique et pivota ensuite pour faire face à l'ex-stormtrooper.

-J'espère que tu ne t'apprêtes pas à faire quelque chose de stupide…

-Comme quoi ? Lui tirer un coup de blaster dans le crâne ? rétorqua le jeune homme.

La petite brune leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ecoute, tout comme toi, j'ai envie de le voir payer pour tout ce qu'il a fait…

Finn avait la mâchoire serrée et Rose pouvait sentir la haine émanant de son compagnon irradier dans tout l'habitacle.

-… mais pour l'instant, nous devons juste penser à Rey. Il faut la sortir de ce mauvais pas et la ramener à la base ! Et puis rien ne nous empêche de laisser Kylo Ren croupir sur cette planète pour le restant de ces jours.

Bientôt, ils eurent la carlingue du _Faucon Millénium_ en visuel et Finn poussa un couple de manettes pour amorcer leur descente. A la seconde où le train d'atterrissage entra en contact avec le sol caillouteux de la lande, il attrapa le blaster posé près de son siège et se leva brusquement pour se diriger vers la sortie.

-Finn ! hurla Rose qui bondit hors de son propre fauteuil pour le suivre.

OoooooO

-Rey ! appela le jeune rebelle en s'élançant vers le cargo corellien.

Mais il s'arrêta net quand il vit Kylo Ren descendre lentement de la rampe du _Faucon_ , son sabre crépitant à la main et une expression de colère sourde sur le visage. Un peu pris au dépourvu, Finn leva son blaster, mit en joue le fils de Leia et tira. Rose arriva en courant, armée d'un fusil laser et se mit hurler en direction de l'ex-stormtrooper.

-Finn ! Attends !

Ben, qui avait usé de son sabre pour dévier les faisceaux, tendit le bras pour balayer les deux rebelles et les projeter dix bons mètres en arrière. La situation aurait certainement dégénéré si Rey n'avait pas surgi pour s'interposer sans hésiter entre ses amis et Ben. Alors que Finn et Rose se relevaient péniblement et que le rebelle s'apprêtait à tirer à nouveau, la pilleuse d'épaves s'écria :

-Non ! S'il vous plait ! Arrêtez tous les trois !

-Dégage de là Rey ! vociféra Finn.

Mais la jeune femme ne bougea pas. Elle avait les bras écartés et faisait rempart devant l'abominable Kylo Ren. Finn avait promis à Leia de ne rien faire de stupide mais il avait menti. Il était hors de question de laisser passer l'occasion de débarrasser enfin la Résistance de leur pire ennemi. Il regardait Rey la bouche ouverte et avec une expression de profonde incompréhension sur le visage. Soudain Rose vint lui saisir le bras et il sursauta.

-Finn, arrête… répéta-t-elle.

Mais le jeune homme n'avait visiblement pas du tout envie d'écouter. Sans parler du fait que sa fureur irrépressible trouvait également écho dans les prunelles sombres de Ben.

-Je t'en prie FN-2187, fais-moi plaisir et tire ! le défia ouvertement le grand brun.

-Oh mais avec joie, sale monstre !

Finn visa à nouveau et soudain Rey explosa.

-ça suffit ! s'écria-t-elle en tendant à présent ses mains vers eux.

Le blaster de Finn tout comme le sabre de Kylo leur échappèrent des doigts pour venir atterrir dans ceux de Rey. La jeune femme était hors d'haleine et les deux hommes regardaient avec étonnement leurs mains désormais vides. Rey réenclencha la sécurité de l'arme de Finn et éteignit le sabre.

Le temps semblait s'être figé. Une bourrasque de vent souleva à nouveau la poussière brune du sol tandis que tous se jaugeaient et attendaient maintenant de voir qui allait réagir le premier. Rey prit alors une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer :

-Je dois vous expliquer beaucoup de choses, fit-elle en s'adressant à Finn et Rose. Et je vous dois aussi des excuses.

-On commence à y être habitués…maugréa la technicienne qui avait baissé son fusil.

Rey encaissa la remarque sans broncher et poursuivit :

-Et j'aimerais le faire avant que vous ne vous entre-tuiez, c'est possible ?

Le regard enflammé de Finn accrocha une nouvelle fois celui de Ben.

-Très bien, haleta le jeune rebelle. Explique-nous tout.


	18. Chapter 17

**chapitre 17**

 **Base Haven-Planète Arbra- Bordure Extérieure :**

-Poe ! Que s'est-il passé ? Où est Leman Drill et le reste des habitants de Naboo ? demanda la générale.

Le pilote venait de faire irruption dans la salle de commandement, le visage grave, suivi par Chewbacca et BB-8. Il se passa la main sur le front avant de parler pour se convaincre qu'il n'était pas en train d'évoluer dans un terrible cauchemar.

-Ils sont morts, hoqueta-t-il en se laissant tomber dans un des fauteuils jouxtant celui de Leia.

Tous les résistants présents dans la pièce se figèrent d'horreur.

-Quoi ? s'exclama la chef des rebelles.

Chewie confirma les dires de Poe avec un feulement lugubre.

-Mais, je ne comprends pas ! balbutia-t-elle. Les hommes de Maz…

-Morts eux aussi.

Le cœur de Leia manqua un battement. Par le Créateur, elle ne survivrait pas bien longtemps si elle devait entendre constamment ce genre de nouvelles. Le pilote sembla se ressaisir et commença son récit.

Chewie et lui avaient débarqué sur Derra près de la base de Maz pour n'y trouver qu'un champ de ruines. Tout avait été saccagé et les cadavres jonchaient le sol. Mercenaires et civils naboos avaient été impitoyablement massacrés. Après avoir inspecté les corps, ils n'avaient trouvé aucun survivant ni aucune trace de la dépouille de la petite femme à la peau orange. Par contre, ils avaient découvert Leman Drill, dans une des salles du complexe, le visage boursouflé et violacé. Chewie avait reconnu les effets d'un poison très puissant extrait d'un animal appelé Gorm-Worm. Il s'était penché pour inspecter l'émissaire et avait remarqué qu'il portait encore au petit doigt la bague confiée par la Reine Mégarana.

Dameron la sortit d'une de ses poches la tendit à Leia. La vieille femme, au bord des larmes, l'observa longuement puis se leva de son siège en poussant sur sa canne. Elle appuya ensuite sur une des petites pierres incrustées sur le côté du bijou avant de le déposer à la surface de l'holocom intégré dans la table.

C'est alors, que l'image du camp apparut sur un des écrans fixé au mur, face à eux. Poe n'en croyait pas ses yeux. La bague était dotée d'une micro-caméra et Leman Drill avait enregistré tout ce qui s'était passé sur Derra.

Les troupes du Premier Ordre avaient débarqué peu après leur retour de M'haeli et avaient commencé à exécuter tout le monde. Leman devait être caché tout près d'une des fenêtres du bâtiment principal. Les hommes de Maz avaient résisté mais ils avaient vite été submergés. La scène montrait à présent la haute silhouette d'un homme vêtu d'un long manteau noir et muni d'un sabre laser qui forçait Maz à se mettre à genou au milieu de la cour et lui intimait de dire tout ce qu'elle savait sur la Résistance, sous peine de voir ses hommes abattus un par un sous ses yeux. C'était un des chevaliers de Ren et quand l'image zooma sur le visage de l'inconnu, tous eurent un net aperçu de sa peau rouge zébrée de noir et des cornes hérissées sur sa tête. Les compagnons de Maz tombaient les après les autres sous les coups de blaster mais la petite femme restait muette, les yeux fermés, attendant que vienne son tour. Lorsqu'il n'y eut plus aucun homme debout, le zabrak ordonna qu'on s'empare de la prisonnière d'un signe de la main.

-Conduisez-là sur Naboo, au palais !

Maz fut alors escortée par un quatuor de stormtroopers qui la fit monter dans une des navettes.

-Elle est peut-être encore en vie, espéra Larma D'Acy, debout aux côtés de Leia.

-Ils ne la tueront pas tout de suite. Ils l'ont emmenée pour tenter de la faire parler. Ils veulent des informations sur nous. Ils vont la torturer pour ça, expliqua la générale, la voix brisée.

La vidéo continua et soudain, le visage résigné de Leman Drill apparut à l'écran. L'émissaire s'adressa à eux.

-Leia, je suis profondément désolé ! Ils ont dû nous suivre quand nous nous sommes échappés de Naboo. Tout cela est ma faute. Là-bas, Theed est tombée ainsi qu'Otoh Gunga. Ils ont lancé toute une batterie de missiles sur le lac. Le roi Miggi Tan, son émissaire Beccar Dugg et une bonne partie du peuple gungan ont pu fuir avant l'arrivée des troupes du Premier Ordre et se sont réfugiés dans une cache au Nord de la capitale. C'est avec eux qu'il faut compter à présent. Ils sont protégés et rendus indétectables par un bouclier mais s'ils essaient de vous contacter ils vont être découverts. Hux les croit sûrement morts.

L'image tressauta soudain. Les murs le long d'un couloir sombre défilèrent devant eux et ils entendirent tous la respiration saccadée de l'émissaire. Il était en train de courir et des cris de soldats lui intimaient de s'arrêter. Puis, le visage de Leman réapparut et il affichait à présent un sourire triste.

-Je vous demande pardon, Leia. Gardez courage et espoir. Et que la Force soit avec vous.

Une larme coula le long de la joue de la générale quand elle vit l'émissaire avaler un petit comprimé rouge juste avant qu'une escouade de stormtroopers ne stoppe derrière lui pour le mettre en joue. C'est alors que l'enregistrement s'arrêta.

OooooO

 **Palais royal- Theed- Planète Naboo :**

Aujourd'hui allait être encore une belle journée ensoleillée. Depuis le petit balcon de sa nouvelle chambre, Armitage Hux contemplait les flots tumultueux de la cascade qui jouxtait le palais et le ruban scintillant de la rivière qui serpentait entre les arbres au bas de la falaise.

Tout ici était beau et majestueux et le militaire dut reconnaître qu'annexer Naboo n'était finalement pas une si mauvaise idée. Ses troupes avaient pris possession de la capitale et de toutes les autres principales villes du continent sans trop de problèmes. Les naboos n'étaient pas vraiment des guerriers et les gungans n'avaient pas eu les forces suffisantes pour leur résister. Ils avaient bombardé Otoh Gunga et réduit ce peuple primitif et insignifiant à néant. Ne restait plus qu'un cratère asséché et fumant à la place du lac.

Armitage Hux était à présent le tout nouveau gouverneur de Naboo, et si Elias Ren n'avait d'yeux que pour son temple lugubre sur Malachor, lui, était plus que ravi de passer un peu de temps dans cet endroit luxueux qui cadrait parfaitement avec ses idées de grandeur.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et le militaire aperçut la silhouette frêle et apeurée d'une des servantes de la reine se glisser dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-Je…Je m'excuse, Général. Mais le seigneur Viri Pax vous attend dans la salle du Conseil.

La jeune femme avait les yeux baissés et tremblait de tous ses membres en attendant que le militaire daigne lui demander de se retirer. Hux afficha un grand sourire satisfait et condescendant avant de répondre.

-Parfait. Vous pouvez disposer.

Quand il arriva dans la somptueuse pièce aux colonnes et au sol de marbre rose, Viri l'attendait. Il se tenait debout près du bureau posé devant la grande arcade vitrée.

-Vous n'avez pas traîné ! s'exclama Hux sans préambule. Vous avez réussi ?

Le zabrak regarda le militaire prendre place sur le siège royal devant lui.

-Leman Drill nous a bien conduit jusqu'au repère de Maz Kanata mais il a mis fin à ses jours avant que nous puissions l'interroger. Par contre, Kanata se trouve en ce moment dans les sous-sols du palais.

Le visage de Hux s'illumina.

-Excellent ! Il ne reste plus qu'à lui faire avouer où se trouvent ses petits copains de la Résistance.

Le visage de Viri Pax se para d'un sourire sadique.

-Je m'en charge, annonça-t-il avant de tourner les talons et de sortir de la pièce.

Alors que le chevalier de Ren passait la porte, Hux remarqua qu'un de ses officiers faisait les cent pas à l'extérieur.

-Ah Mitaka, c'est vous ! Venez par ici ! s'exclama-t-il en agitant le bras pour que le lieutenant le remarque.

L'homme franchit instantanément le seuil et s'empressa de trottiner jusqu'à lui. Il serrait un holopad contre son torse, quelque chose dans sa main gauche et une fois planté devant Hux, il gratifia son supérieur d'un rapide salut militaire.

-Mon général, j'ai réussi à récupérer ce que vous m'avez demandé. Les enregistrements de la salle du trône sur le _Finalizer_ pour la date que vous m'avez indiquée.

L'officier tendit à Armitage une petite carte mémoire.

-Parfait, le remercia le militaire en ouvrant un des tiroirs du bureau et en déposant la carte à côté d'un blaster qui attendait là bien sagement.

-Dites-moi Mikata ? Vous avez jeté un œil à ces enregistrements ? demanda Hux sur un ton faussement détaché.

-Oh non Monsieur, je n'en ai pas eu le temps parce que… Eh bien j'ai pensé que je devais vous entretenir d'un autre petit…problème concernant notre base sur Diyu.

La main de Hux resta en suspens au-dessus de l'arme. Mitaka venait soudain de piquer sa curiosité.

-Je vous écoute, commanda-t-il.

Cette fois, le lieutenant lui tendit l'holopad par-dessus le bureau.

-Je sais que vous avez ordonné la reconstruction des installations détruites par la Résistance sur Diyu afin de poursuivre le montage des générateurs pour les nouvelles armes. Mais, euh… mon frère travaille là-bas et apparemment, notre Suprême Leader a donné un ordre tout à fait différent du votre. L'usine de générateur a été remplacée par un nouveau laboratoire.

-Remplacée par un nouveau laboratoire…

Le militaire venait de répéter bêtement les dernières paroles de Dolphed Mitaka qui le regardait à présent avec de grands yeux ronds. Hux placarda alors un grand sourire forcé sur sa figure.

-Oui ! Oui bien sûr lieutenant, je suis au courant ! Notre Suprême Leader ne m'en a informé que très récemment mais effectivement, je suis au courant.

Il venait de bafouiller mais Mitaka parut soudain soulagé.

-Oh très bien mon général, je m'excuse alors de vous avoir fait perdre votre temps. Je…Puis-je me retirer ?

Hux acquiesça de la tête et Mitaka prit la direction de la sortie.

Une fois seul, le rouquin alluma l'holopad et parcourut les divers fichiers. Son sourire factice s'était raidi et son visage se décomposait lentement au fur et à mesure qu'il prenait connaissance du contenu des dossiers.

Le programme « étoiles noires » abandonné… Un laboratoire souterrain ouvert à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de l'usine détruite et cela depuis deux mois déjà… Des techniciens et des chercheurs transférés depuis ses propres équipes pour travailler sur ce fameux projet secret.

 _Bon sang, mais que préparait donc ce satané Elias Ren derrière son dos ?_

OoooooO

 **Quelque part sur Bérith- Planète de la Bordure Extérieure**

La discussion s'était relativement bien passée si on considérait le fait que personne n'était mort pour l'instant. Rey avait raconté à Finn et à Rose tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis son départ, c'est-à-dire ses retrouvailles avec Ben après ses quatre mois passés sur Tatooine et leur fuite à bord du _Faucon_. Elle avait plaidé la cause du Suprême Leader déchu avec passion même si Ben doutait que cela change quoi que ce soit quant à la piètre opinion que les deux rebelles avaient de lui. Il avait vu Finn lever les bras au ciel tout en s'écriant « On croirait entendre la générale Organa ! », ce qui l'avait plutôt surpris. Il avait du mal à imaginer sa mère prendre sa défense ou lui trouver des circonstances atténuantes après tout ce qu'il avait fait.

Quand ce fut à leur tour de parler, les deux résistants leur apprirent la chute de Naboo. Heureusement l'émissaire Leman Drill était sain et sauf et s'apprêtait à rejoindre Maz.

Tout le monde était à présent au fait des dernières nouvelles et la petite brune avait décidé d'inspecter le vaisseau pour faire un inventaire des dégâts. Elle s'était donc éclipsée pour rejoindre la salle des générateurs. Ben avait filé, lui aussi, prétextant en avoir assez entendu.

A présent seul dans la cabine de l'équipage, il pouvait entendre les éclats de voix de Rey et FN-2187 en train de continuer leur conversation houleuse dans la salle commune. Il parvenait à capter des bribes de phrases dans lesquelles les termes « assassin », « parricide », « serviteur du mal » et « tortionnaire » revenaient sans cesse. Les deux jeunes gens se disputaient pour savoir quelle était la bonne décision à prendre le concernant. Lui, avait pris la sienne : il était hors de question qu'il reparte avec eux.

Son plan était donc très simple : Il allait quitter Bérith à bord de la navette de la Résistance et personne ne l'en empêcherait. Il recourrait à la manière forte s'il le fallait. Il chercherait ensuite une autre planète isolée et tranquille sur laquelle il pourrait passer à nouveau quelques temps. Il s'apprêtait donc à abandonner Rey, encore une fois, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Elle n'était pas prête à laisser tomber la Résistance et leur croisade stupide contre le Premier Ordre. D'ailleurs est-ce que lui aussi était prêt à laisser tomber ? Se venger de Hux, d'Elias, de Sylla et des autres… En avait-il encore envie ?

Il laissa échapper un long soupir, attrapa son sac et son sabre, puis il sortit de la cabine.

OoooooO

Rose était accroupie dans la cale de la navette de transport quand elle entendit quelqu'un emprunter la rampe d'accès. Elle venait de démonter entièrement le système de refroidissement et s'essuya les mains avec un chiffon avant de sortir pour voir qui l'avait rejoint. En retournant dans la cabine principale, elle tomba nez à nez avec Ben. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à la trouver là, aussi, afficha-t-il un air surpris. Du coin de l'œil, Rose remarqua le grand sac de toile qu'il avait posé sur un des sièges passagers mais fit comme si de rien n'était.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda-t-elle.

-Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je croyais que tu devais t'occuper du _Faucon_ ?

Rose sentit qu'il était nerveux. Elle comprit qu'il n'était vraisemblablement pas là pour lui donner un coup de main. Il préparait quelque chose. Elle le sentait. Alors elle s'empressa de répondre.

-Il n'y a pas que le motivateur qui a été endommagé. Je vais être obligée de prendre plusieurs éléments sur cette navette de transport pour faire les réparations. Les pièces détachées que nous avons apportées ne suffiront pas. Je viens déjà d'extraire une bonne partie du système de refroidissement ici pour remplacer le bloc abîmé sur le cargo. Ce qui veut dire que quand j'aurai fini, nous pourrons quitter la planète à bord du _Faucon Millénium_ mais nous devrons laisser la navette ici.

La mâchoire de Ben se crispa.

Venait-elle de contrarier ses plans ? Parfait… Rose jubila soudain de le voir si ennuyé. Bon sang… Elle avait tellement envie de le frapper ! Elle avait envie de lui faire payer toute la souffrance que le Premier Ordre avait infligée aux gens qu'elle aimait. A Poe, à Finn, à ses amis morts au combat, à Paige…

Le terrible Kylo Ren se tenait debout à quelques mètres et la fixait avec intensité. Elle aurait dû avoir peur, être impressionnée. Pourtant en cet instant, elle ne l'était pas. Elle osa avancer encore un peu pour se planter crânement devant lui. Elle posa les mains sur ses hanches, autour desquelles était calée sa ceinture à outils, et, comme il la surplombait de trente bons centimètres, elle leva le menton vers lui.

-Puisque vous êtes là, j'ai une question à vous poser. Pourquoi avoir fait massacrer les mineurs sur Hays Minor ? demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

Le fils de Leia soutint son regard haineux. Il chercha quelques instants dans sa mémoire à quoi elle pouvait bien faire allusion et se rappela alors le jour funeste où Viri Pax l'avait rejoint sur le _Finalizer_. Puis il se décida à lui répondre.

-Je n'ai pas ordonné cette exécution.

-Cent-soixante-deux innocents ont été mis à mort. Pour rien.

-C'est un de mes chevaliers qui était sur place. Je n'ai pas donné l'ordre de les tuer. Il a pris seul la décision de…

-Alors vous allez dire que vous n'étiez pas au courant de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire ? Cette ordure était bien sous votre commandement, non ?

-Techniquement, non. Il ne savait pas que j'avais pris la place de Snoke.

La petite brune n'eut pas vraiment l'air d'apprécier sa lamentable explication. Elle venait de serrer les poings comme si elle s'apprêtait à lui en envoyer un dans la figure.

-Vous vous fichez des gens, cracha-t-elle. Vous ne valez pas mieux que Snoke ou Hux ou cette bande de chevaliers qui dirigent maintenant le Premier Ordre. Vous êtes même pire. Rey se trompe sur toute la ligne quand elle dit qu'il y a encore du bon en vous.

L'ancien « lui » aurait tué cette fille sans hésiter une seconde, avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche. Mais aujourd'hui, il y avait cette voix dans sa tête, qui avait remplacé celle de Snoke et qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de Rey… Une voix qui parvenait à amadouer sa rage et sa colère. Alors Ben accusa le coup sans sourciller et estima qu'il était plus sage de battre en retraite pour le moment.

\- J'ai déjà entendu tout le bien que ton acolyte et toi pensiez de moi tout à l'heure, alors inutile de me fatiguer à vous répéter que beaucoup de choses se sont passées depuis quatre mois, et que, non, je ne me fiche pas de tout le monde.

Il se tourna ensuite vers le siège pour reprendre son sac mais Rose l'interpella à nouveau sur un ton incendiaire.

-Très bien ! Alors dites-moi Kylo Ren ! De qui pouvez-vous donc bien vous soucier, hein ? Visiblement pas de votre mère qui, je vous le rappelle, s'avère être la seule famille qu'il vous reste ! Encore moins de la Résistance, de Finn ou de moi ! D'ailleurs je me demande bien pourquoi Rey semble être la seule à mériter un peu de votre considération.

Quelque chose passa dans le regard de Ben que Rose interpréta comme de l'embarras et sans qu'il puisse l'empêcher, les joues du grand brun s'empourprèrent. Il baissa alors la tête pour masquer son trouble et l'expression sur le visage de la petite brune changea du tout au tout. Elle le fixait à présent avec des yeux écarquillés dans un air de totale stupéfaction.

-Par toutes les étoiles de la galaxie, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle. Est-ce que vous...éprouvez des sentiments pour elle ?

La bouche de Ben devint soudain atrocement sèche et il tenta d'avaler la salive qu'il n'avait pas.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

Sa voix avait tremblé et il commençait à paniquer. Il attrapa son sac et pivota pour s'élancer vers la sortie. Quand il releva les yeux, Rose lui barrait le chemin et il eut l'impression d'être face à quelqu'un qui venait de percer le secret du plus grand mystère de l'univers.

-Je parle de Rey, insista-t-elle. Est-ce que vous êtes amoureux d'elle ?

Il n'allait pas répondre. Il ne pouvait pas répondre. Et il réalisa soudain que le faire était inutile. Cette fille avait déjà deviné et sur son visage, l'effarement laissa rapidement place à l'incompréhension. Car évidemment, elle avait du mal à concevoir qu'un monstre comme lui puisse être capable d'aimer qui que ce soit.

Elle s'apprêtait à l'interroger à nouveau quand la voix de Finn retentit dans le petit communicateur qu'elle portait au poignet.

-Rose ! Viens nous rejoindre vite ! On a un appel de la base !

OooooO

Quand Ben fit irruption dans la salle commune quelque secondes après la technicienne, l'ex-stormtrooper lui jeta un regard meurtrier. Rey avait l'air abattu et les droïdes se tenaient immobiles et silencieux dans leur coin.

-Il n'a pas à être là, protesta le jeune homme en montrant du doigt le fils de Leia.

-Finn, il sait que la base se trouve sur Arbra je te rappelle, rétorqua Rey.

La mâchoire de l'ex-stormtrooper se crispa et Ben se demanda qui allait bien pouvoir s'adresser à eux. Rose continuait à lui lancer des regards équivoques qui le mettaient mal à l'aise.

Rey mit en route le système de communication avant de confirmer son identité et leur localisation.

Entendre sa mère troubla Ben beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Après toutes ces années, il découvrit qu'elle avait toujours cette voix altière et claire capable d'émouvoir les foules, de convaincre les esprits les plus récalcitrants et de redonner espoir aux gens qui l'avait perdu. Mais, Ben put sentir aussi de l'accablement et de la lassitude dans ses paroles quand elle annonça la mort de Leman Drill et la capture de Maz par un chevalier zabrak qui l'aurait faite conduire sur Naboo. La nouvelle leur fit à tous l'effet d'un coup de massue et Rey tourna la tête vers Ben avec de grands yeux interrogateurs.

-C'est Viri Pax, précisa-t-il.

Un silence de plomb s'installa dans la pièce et Ben réalisa alors que c'était la première fois que sa mère entendait le son de sa voix depuis bien longtemps.

-Ben… murmura-t-elle sur un ton fébrile.

Ce mot, destiné à lui seul, le frappa en plein cœur. Il demeura figé sur place, les poings et la gorge serrés. Il ne regardait plus personne, juste le panneau de commande face à lui comme si c'était la chose la plus fascinante de la galaxie. Il se revit aux commandes de son _TIE-silencer_ prêt à faire feu en direction de la passerelle du _Raddus_ , puis sur le pont métallique du complexe sur _Starkiller_ au cœur de l'oscillateur. Il avait failli tuer sa mère et s'était résolu à assassiner son père. Comment Leia avait-elle pu reconnaître la voix de l'être ignoble qu'il était devenu ? Alors, plus troublé que jamais et quasiment au bord des larmes, il sentit l'esprit de Rey se connecter au sien. La voix de la jeune femme fit écho dans sa tête. Elle lui murmurait qu'il ne rêvait pas, que sa mère n'avait pas oublié son prénom, qu'elle le voyait encore comme son fils, qu'elle croyait encore à sa rédemption. La Force les unissait à nouveau, comme à chaque fois qu'ils avaient eu besoin l'un de l'autre.

Finn et Rose restaient silencieux, non seulement parce qu'ils étaient encore en train de digérer la nouvelle concernant la capture de Maz mais aussi parce qu'ils étaient conscients que ce moment était spécial.

Mais soudain, ils reconnurent tous la voix de Poe. Lui et plusieurs autres rebelles venaient visiblement de rejoindre Leia et une discussion plutôt houleuse semblait avoir débuté dans le poste de commandement sur Arbra.

-Rey, tu m'entends ? C'est Poe.

Découvrir que Kylo Ren était à bord du _Faucon_ lui faisait visiblement beaucoup moins plaisir qu'à la générale. Le lien fut soudain rompu. Rey détacha ses yeux de Ben et réalisa qu'on s'adressait à elle.

-Oui Poe, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-C'est vrai ? Il est avec vous ? cracha le pilote.

-Tu parles de Ben ?

Elle avait volontairement utilisé le prénom de leur pire ennemi. Elle savait qu'il n'apprécierait pas mais elle s'en fichait. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi il intervenait maintenant alors que jusqu'alors Leia avait toujours été son interlocutrice. Soudain, l'appréhension lui retourna l'estomac.

-Je parle de Kylo Ren, répliqua-t-il d'un ton sec.

-Donc Leia vous a mis au courant de notre plan, continua-t-elle tout en sachant très bien qu'elle était en train d'envenimer les choses, mais la condescendance de Poe devenait pour elle insupportable.

-Effectivement, elle l'a fait. Mais elle ne t'a pas tout dit concernant ce qui s'est passé ici depuis ton départ. Leia n'est plus en charge de la base Haven, asséna Dameron.

Finn laissa échapper un « quoi ? » totalement spontané tandis que Rose demeura bouche bée et sans réaction.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? demanda Rey en jetant un regard alarmé à Ben qui se tenait debout près de la porte aux côtés de Rose.

Elle voyait bien que le cerveau de l'ex-Suprême Leader du Premier Ordre tournait à plein régime et qu'il était en train d'analyser chaque information pour tenter de voir quelles allaient être ses options.

-Leia c'est vrai ? Ils vous ont retiré le commandement de la base ? reprit-elle en supposant que la mère de Ben était toujours près de l'holocom.

-C'est la vérité, Rey, répondit la vieille femme avec tristesse. Je me suis préparée à cette éventualité à la seconde où tu as quitté Arbra. Je comprends tout à fait leur décision.

-Mais enfin, vous…

Poe la coupa alors sans ménagement.

-Leia et toi avez agi dans notre dos à tous. Vous nous avez mis en danger, quoi que vous en pensiez. Tous les membres de la base ont voté. Nous pensons qu'il est plus sage que Leia ne soit plus la seule décisionnaire ici. Le commandant D'Acy et moi aurons désormais notre mot à dire.

Rey ne put réprimer la vague de colère qui s'empara d'elle à cet instant précis.

-Tu es donc arrivé à tes fins, n'est-ce pas Poe ?

Elle savait très bien que c'était injuste de dire cela. Que c'était faux. Que Poe n'avait jamais été assoiffé de pouvoir et respectait Leia plus que quiconque. Mais elle était furieuse et blessée. La rage et la frustration parlaient pour elle. Finn lui jeta un regard noir et la rappela à l'ordre :

-Rey, arrête…

La voix de Poe, calme et imperturbable se fit à nouveau entendre dans le canal de communication :

-Rey, est-ce que tu as réussi à convaincre Kylo Ren de nous aider ? C'est bien pour cela que tu es partie non et c'est bien pour cela qu'il est avec vous aujourd'hui ?

Ben laissa échapper un petit rire glacé et sarcastique qui apporta au pilote la confirmation que toute cette mission était, dès le départ, vouée à l'échec. Et la pilleuse d'épaves fut bien incapable de trouver des arguments valables pour le convaincre du contraire cette fois.

-Poe, c'est plus compliqué que tu ne le penses…

-Je vois, enchaîna-t-il en soupirant. Dans ce cas-là, finissez de réparer le _Faucon_ et rentrez à la base. Avec ou sans lui. Mais qu'il comprenne bien que s'il pose les pieds sur Arbra, il sera notre prisonnier.

Ben s'apprêta à répliquer au pilote mais Finn le devança.

-Poe, qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu de faire pour Maz ?

Encore un silence. Cela n'augurait rien de bon. Rey et Finn se regardèrent, de plus en plus inquiets. Puis les deux jeunes gens se retournèrent vers Rose et enfin tout le monde, même Ben, se dévisagea en attendant la réponse de Poe.

-Rien pour l'instant, expliqua-t-il. Nous avons les mains liées. Elle est prisonnière sur Naboo qui est envahie de soldats du Premier Ordre. La moitié de leur armada est là-bas. Hux s'est installé dans le palais de Theed. Il en a fait son nouveau quartier général.

Ben leva les yeux au ciel et serra les dents.

-Rien ? Vous comptez la laisser aux mains du Premier Ordre sans rien tenter ? Poe, ils vont la tuer ! s'écria Rey dont la frustration venait de monter encore d'un cran.

-J'ai dit pour l'instant, Rey ! Bien sûr que nous allons essayer de la tirer de là ! Mais nous devons attendre des renforts ! Ce serait du suicide de lancer une opération de sauvetage sur Naboo maintenant !

Rose se tenait toujours en retrait près de la porte, le visage défait. Finn baissa la tête et ne trouva rien à répondre. Rey chercha un peu de réconfort auprès des droïdes. R2-D2 émit trois petits bips et fit clignoter ses voyants lumineux pour lui signifier qu'il comprenait son désarroi. C-3PO laissa échapper un simulacre de soupir.

-Qu'en disent nos alliés ? demanda la jeune femme qui tentait à présent le tout pour le tout.

-Je ne peux pas en parler maintenant, Rey, alors s'il vous plaît, rentrez tous sur Haven. Nous en discuterons une fois que vous serez là et nous réfléchirons à ce que nous pouvons faire pour récupérer Maz.

Les paroles du pilote sonnaient faux. Rey ne savait plus quoi penser. Depuis quand Poe Dameron était-il devenu raisonnable ? Depuis quand reculait-il devant le combat ? Maz avait fait tellement pour eux, pour elle. Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser tomber. Tout comme elle ne pouvait pas demander à Ben de les suivre gentiment jusque sur Haven. Il n'accepterait jamais. D'ailleurs, elle pouvait le lire en cet instant précis dans ses yeux. Il avait pris sa décision. Il n'allait pas se laisser faire. Ils étaient revenus au point de départ, au fond d'une impasse.

-On nous a signalé aussi la présence de croiseurs du Premier Ordre dans le système où vous vous trouvez. Comme ceux qui ont débarqué sur Arbra pour lâcher des droïdes guetteurs. Vous devez quitter Bérith et vite. Je t'en supplie Rey, ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà. Tu sais très bien que…

Ils n'eurent pas l'occasion d'entendre la fin de la phrase de Poe. La jeune femme venait d'appuyer sur le bouton de commande au milieu du panneau derrière elle pour couper la communication. Sa main tremblait et elle peinait à contenir le flot d'émotions contradictoires qui bouillonnait en elle. Elle leva les yeux vers Ben, inquiète de savoir comment il allait réagir maintenant. Et comme elle s'en doutait, il annonça sans surprise en commençant à s'agiter et à s'avancer au centre de la pièce :

-Il est hors de question que je me constitue prisonnier auprès de qui que ce soit.

-Ben, s'il te plait… tenta Rey.

-Vous vous fichez de moi ! hurla-t-il alors que Finn avait déjà la main posée sur le blaster attaché à sa cuisse et que Rey s'avançait vers lui les mains levées comme pour lui intimer de garder son calme. Vous croyez vraiment que…

Lui non plus ne termina pas sa phrase. La pilleuse d'épaves vit soudain un éclair bleu jaillir de derrière lui et le projeter en avant face contre terre. A la place qu'il occupait deux secondes plus tôt se tenait à présent Rose, son aiguillon électrique à la main. Elle affichait un air sérieux et déterminé, même si deux traînées de larmes ruisselaient le long de ses joues.

-Rose ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ! s'écria Rey en s'élançant vers Ben, pour vérifier qu'il respirait encore.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas il est juste sonné, déclara la petite brune. Il se réveillera dans deux ou trois heures. Je n'ai pas utilisé le voltage maximal.

Rey laissa glisser ses doigts sur les cheveux de Ben. Elle chercha à entrer à nouveau en contact avec lui à travers le lien, mais le grand brun était bel et bien inconscient. Les battements de son cœur étaient forts et réguliers et la jeune femme fut soulagée. La technicienne l'avait regardée faire en silence.

C'était irréel. C'était contraire à toute logique. Ces deux-là étaient amoureux…C'était tellement évident maintenant. Et Rose ne savait pas trop quoi faire de cette information. Mais elle voulait faire confiance à Rey. Elle voulait soudain croire qu'il y avait peut-être encore un espoir de faire basculer Kylo Ren du bon côté. Elle voulait encore une fois écouter la petite voix dans son cœur qui lui disait depuis toujours qu'il fallait essayer de sauver ceux qu'on aime…

-Il va venir avec nous, ajouta Rose en reniflant et en s'essuyant le visage avec sa manche. Nous n'allons pas le laisser croupir ici. Il pourra être utile pour ce que nous avons à faire.

Rey releva alors la tête pour la regarder et la technicienne accrocha ses yeux noisette. Son amie avait compris ce qui se passait entre elle et Ben.

-Venir avec nous ? Tu n'es pas sérieuse ! Et puis à quoi pourrait-il bien nous être utile à part vouloir nous tailler en pièce maintenant que tu l'as électrocuté ? s'exclama Finn en s'adressant à Rose.

Mais c'est Rey qui répondit à la place de la technicienne alors que les deux femmes affichaient désormais clairement leur connivence.

-Il va nous être utile car nous n'allons pas retourner tout de suite sur Arbra. Nous allons sur Naboo.

La petite brune acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se mit à sourire. Finn se mit balayer l'air devant lui en agitant les bras.

-Non, non, non, non… Hors de question. Je sais que toutes les deux vous tenez énormément à Maz. Elle t'a beaucoup aidé, Rey, et toi, Rose, tu lui es reconnaissante d'avoir sauvé tes amis mineurs de Hays Minor. Moi aussi je l'aime beaucoup. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour aller se jeter dans la gueule du loup sur Naboo et tenter un sauvetage désespéré. Sur ce coup-là, je suis d'accord avec Poe. Et puis vous avez entendu ce qu'il a dit : Le Premier Ordre a plus de la moitié de sa flotte en orbite autour de la planète. Moi aussi je voudrais l'aider. Je vous assure. Mais c'est du suicide ! Qui plus est avec celui-là, par terre, qui ne va pas du tout apprécier de se retrouver dans un camp secret de rebelles sur une planète occupée par les troupes de Hux ! C'est vraiment une très, très mauvaise idée. Et puis, comment est-ce que vous voulez qu'on arrive à atterrir sur Naboo sans être repérés ?

Rey baissa les yeux vers le corps de Ben étendu à ses pieds.

-J'ai ma petite idée là-dessus…

Rose renifla une nouvelle fois et Finn sut qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps face à la bouille ronde et attendrissante de celle qui faisait dorénavant vibrer son cœur. Et il craqua d'ailleurs quand elle déclara en le regardant droit dans les yeux:

-Où est le courageux rebelle qui était prêt à foncer tête baissée sur le _Supremacy_ pour tenter de sauver la Résistance ? Je suis tombée amoureuse de cet homme-là. Tu es cet homme-là Finn.

L'ex-stormtrooper capitula en soupirant. Il posa la main sur sa joue et essuya avec son pouce l'eau au coin de son œil. Puis il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant d'appuyer son front contre le sien. Rey laissa échapper un sourire attendri. Ces deux-là étaient adorables.

-Ok. Allons sortir Maz de ce pétrin, annonça alors Finn sur un ton ferme et solennel.

OoooooooO


	19. Chapter 18

**chapitre 18**

 **A bord du** _ **Faucon Millénium**_ **:**

-Est-ce que tu es sûre que ce truc fonctionne ?

-Rey et moi l'avons bien étudié et je pense que oui.

-Vous l'avez tourné et retourné dans tous les sens pendant trente secondes ! C'est ça que vous appelez bien étudier ? Il fallait peut-être le fixer à un endroit particulier de la coque ou sur le tableau de commande ou …

-Arrête de paniquer, Finn !

Mais Rose devait avouer qu'elle n'était pas très rassurée non plus. Elle regrettait à présent d'avoir mis Kylo Ren hors d'état de nuire avant qu'il ait pu leur expliquer comment utiliser cet objet. Le champ énergétique généré par le dispositif n'était autre qu'une version portable du bouclier protecteur de la base Haven qui leur avait permis de tromper les détecteurs des droïdes guetteurs - du moins c'est ce que Rey et elle avaient compris. Placer l'occulteur sur la carlingue à l'extérieur du vaisseau leur avait donc semblé logique.

-Et s'il se décroche en sortant de l'hyper-espace ? Ou à l'atterrissage ?

-ça suffit, Finn ! le rabroua Rose. Juste avant de repasser en vitesse sub-luminique, tu activeras la commande et normalement nous deviendrons invisibles. Ensuite nous suivons le plan : descente sur Naboo, ni vus ni connus, pour rejoindre les coordonnées envoyées par Leia. Il ne restera plus qu'à entrer en contact avec Beccar Dugg.

-Mais bien sûr ! Un jeu d'enfant ! s'exclama Finn. Et s'il y a un problème ? Si au moment de notre sortie de l'hyper-espace le _Faucon_ se retrouve totalement à découvert au beau milieu des destroyers de Hux ? Ils vont penser avoir gagné le gros lot ! Combien de temps ce machin est censé nous effacer des radars ennemis ?

\- Kylo Ren a dit que ça dépendait de la taille du vaisseau…

Le jeune homme affichait toujours un air peu convaincu.

-Pfff… Franchement, Rose, je ne le sens pas. Et puis que fiche Rey avec lui depuis tout à l'heure ?

-Finn, laisse-là respirer un peu, tu veux ? soupira la technicienne.

Mais l'ex-stormtropper se renfrogna davantage.

-Je suis désolé, tu m'en demandes trop ! Et puis, je croyais que tu serais de mon côté sachant qu'elle nous impose la présence de ce sale type qui ne pense visiblement qu'à se débarrasser de nous ! Elle croit qu'il va nous aider sans rechigner mais elle se trompe. Tu as dit toi-même qu'il était prêt à partir avec la navette pour nous laisser en plan sur Bérith !

-C'est effectivement ce que j'ai cru comprendre…

Finn lança un regard interrogateur à sa petite-amie qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées depuis qu'ils avaient décollés.

-Rose…Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il t'a dit quelque chose quand vous étiez tous les deux ? Il t'a menacée ? Si cette ordure t'a fait quoi que… s'énerva Finn avant que la jeune femme ne l'interrompe.

\- Non, il ne m'a rien fait, rassure-toi. C'est juste que…

-Juste quoi ? demanda Finn de plus en plus intrigué.

Depuis le temps, il avait appris à connaître Rose. Il voyait bien qu'elle avait envie de lui dire ce qui la tracassait mais qu'elle n'osait pas.

-Rose… insista-t-il.

La jeune femme tourna finalement la tête vers lui pour plonger ses yeux noirs et inquiets dans les siens.

-Kylo Ren va nous aider, j'en suis sûre.

Finn lâcha un petit hoquet mi-amusé, mi-désabusé qui indiqua à Rose qu'il n'avait absolument aucune foi en ce qu'elle venait d'affirmer.

-Et depuis quand fais-tu confiance à Kylo Ren ?

-Il nous aidera parce qu'il est amoureux de Rey.

Voilà. Elle l'avait dit. Et Finn la regardait maintenant avec la bouche ouverte, en état de choc, comme s'il venait de recevoir en pleine face un des coups de lance de cette bonne vieille Phasma.

OoooooO

Ben était allongé dans la couchette de la salle commune. Ses mèches noires couvraient ses yeux et sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait au rythme lent de sa respiration.

Rey demeura sur le seuil quelques secondes puis traversa la pièce en silence pour venir s'asseoir près de lui. Il était toujours inconscient mais elle n'était pas inquiète. Elle prit un moment pour contempler encore une fois sa beauté sombre et atypique. A présent, à chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur lui, elle repensait à leur baiser passionné à bord du _Faucon_. Elle ne pouvait plus être objective. Ses sentiments pour lui occupaient à présent trop de place. Elle paniquait déjà à l'idée qu'il puisse la quitter. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait faire s'il décidait de partir à nouveau. Elle espérait qu'il n'en voudrait pas trop à Rose à son réveil et à elle non plus. Par contre, et c'était une certitude, apprendre qu'ils faisaient route vers Naboo pour tenter de délivrer Maz et la reine n'allait pas l'enchanter. Il risquait de réagir violemment, mais elle pouvait se tromper. Ben avait tellement changé depuis quatre mois. Il avait laissé la Lumière revenir peu à peu. Elle le sentait et elle ne pouvait être plus heureuse.

Elle approcha sa main et dégagea son visage d'un geste tendre. Ses doigts glissèrent doucement le long de sa cicatrice, son index s'attarda sur chacun de ses grains de beauté, son pouce dessina le contour de ses lèvres pleines et elle se rappela combien cela avait été bon quand leurs deux corps enflammés s'étaient collés l'un contre l'autre. Elle imagina aussi à quel point cela pourrait être tellement mieux sans aucun vêtement sur eux et elle se mit à rougir.

Elle le désirait. Elle n'en avait pas honte. Du moins plus maintenant. Sa main remonta ensuite et elle laissa un instant sa paume plaquée contre son front. Curieuse, elle voulut tenter quelque chose. Elle ferma les yeux et projeta son esprit vers le sien. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de jouer les intruses comme il avait pu le faire avec elle sur _Starkiller_. Elle voulait juste voir s'il était possible d'établir le contact alors qu'il était inconscient et peut-être même tenter de le réveiller. Mais elle se heurta à la porte close de son esprit.

Elle comprit alors pourquoi Ben avait attendu qu'elle revienne à elle dans la salle d'interrogatoire de la planète glacée pour entrer de force dans sa tête.

Elle retira alors sa main et laissa échapper un soupir.

Leur situation était compliquée. Elle entraînait ses amis dans une entreprise on ne peut plus risquée et bien sûr, Finn et Rose étaient prêts à la suivre sans conditions. Mais Ben n'avait rien demandé. Elle savait très bien qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : partir le plus loin possible, fuir le Premier Ordre, fuir la Résistance, ce qui voulait dire la fuir elle aussi…

Soudain, elle éprouva l'envie irrésistible de l'embrasser. Elle se pencha vers lui et goûta ses lèvres. Elles étaient si chaudes, si douces… Elle fit durer le plaisir et en profita pour graver ce délicieux moment dans sa mémoire. Mais bientôt, elle sentit le corps de Ben frémir contre le sien. Il agrippa sa taille et ouvrit les yeux alors qu'elle était à moitié couchée sur lui. Par réflexe, il la repoussa et se redressa brusquement.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il, désorienté.

-S'il te plait, reste calme. Tout va bien. Quand les choses ont commencé à dégénérer tout à l'heure, Rose t'a assommé avec son aiguillon électrique.

Ben demeura figé quelques secondes avant de pivoter pour s'asseoir aux côtés de Rey et passer sa main dans ses cheveux. Il sentait encore l'empreinte des lèvres de Rey sur les siennes et son odeur de sable chaud qui flottait dans l'air. Mais très vite, la mémoire lui revint et il jeta à la pilleuse d'épaves un regard à la fois furieux et résigné en maugréant :

-Je suppose que nous sommes en route pour Arbra ?

-Tu supposes mal. Nous allons sur Naboo, répliqua Rey, du tac-au-tac.

Ben passa de la colère à l'incompréhension quand elle lui annonça qu'elle comptait libérer Maz et Mégarana avec l'aide de Finn, Rose, C-3PO et R2-D2.

-C'est de la folie… grommela-t-il.

-Il est hors de question que je laisse tomber Maz. Pas après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi.

-Rey, Naboo est envahie par les troupes de Hux ! Tu n'as aucune chance d'y arriver !

-Nous pouvons réussir grâce à ton occulteur et si tu nous aides.

La jeune femme lui exposa son plan. Avant que Poe ne les interrompe, Leia en avait profité pour leur envoyer les coordonnées de la base secrète gungan dans laquelle les réfugiés s'étaient regroupés. Ils allaient se rendre là-bas et voir avec les personnes en charge s'il était possible de s'introduire dans le palais.

-J'ai besoin de toi Ben. S'il te plait, supplia-t-elle.

Mais le grand brun continuait à fixer délibérément le panneau de contrôle face à lui. Rey devait absolument le convaincre, c'était vital.

-Comment se fait-il que ma mère nous ait envoyé ces coordonnées ? lança-t-il.

Rey ne put réprimer un sourire.

-Il faut croire qu'elle me connait bien. Elle sait pertinemment que je ne vais pas rester les bras croisés alors que Maz est entre les mains de Hux.

-Donc Dameron et les autres rebelles ne sont pas au courant de ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire ?

-A moins que Leia ait décidé de leur dire qu'elle m'a révélé où se trouve la base gungan, non, je ne pense pas.

-Aucun renfort, seulement nous quatre, deux droïdes plus quelques rescapés terrés comme des rats dans une région contrôlée par l'armée du Premier Ordre et la certitude de se faire capturer ou tuer dès qu'on aura posé le pied sur la planète. Tes amis à côté sont d'accord avec ça ?

Leurs regards se croisèrent enfin et Rey acquiesça de la tête.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je vais accepter ? ajouta-t-il.

Il avait posé la question avec une pointe de défi dans la voix comme pour rappeler à Rey, encore une fois, qu'elle, avait refusé sa requête sur le _Supremacy_. Mais la jeune femme n'avait aucune envie de rentrer dans son jeu. Elle savait au plus profond de son cœur qu'il avait changé, qu'il n'était plus l'impitoyable et cruel Kylo Ren. Il devait accepter. Il le fallait.

-Parce que c'est moi qui te le demande…murmura-t-elle en retenant son souffle.

 _Parce que je ne supporterai pas de te perdre encore une fois…_

Une lueur indescriptible s'alluma dans le regard de Ben et elle se demanda si elle avait pensé un peu trop fort. Rey sentait qu'il pesait le pour et le contre, que la raison tentait de prendre le pas sur son envie de dire oui.

\- Si j'ai bien compris, nous allons atteindre Naboo dans peu de temps, alors, est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix ? finit-il par répliquer. Mais je crois que tu oublies un tout petit détail. Ton ami Finn me hait : il se fera un plaisir de me tirer dans le dos à la moindre occasion. Et si ce n'est pas lui, les autres rebelles s'en chargeront. Je te rappelle que je ne suis loin d'être le bienvenu au sein de la Résistance.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour Finn. Et quant aux rebelles sur Naboo, à moins qu'ils aient déjà eu l'occasion de te voir sans ton masque, je pense que tu ne risques rien.

La partie était presque gagnée. Rey suppliait intérieurement la Force.

-Je veux juste les sauver, Ben, et les conduire dans un endroit sûr.

-Sur Arbra…soupira-t-il.

La bouche entrouverte, Rey se retrouva cette fois à cours de mots. Bien sûr qu'elle comptait retourner sur Arbra. Mais cela ne pouvait être que sans Ben. Une vague de tristesse déferla sur elle et elle tenta tant bien que mal de garder un air impassible devant lui.

-Tu as ma parole qu'une fois Maz et Mégarana libérées, nous te déposerons sur la planète de ton choix avant de rejoindre Haven.

Elle avait prononcé ces paroles sans ciller, pourtant elle peinait à réprimer l'envie de pleurer qui montait le long de sa gorge. Ben semblait déçu. Elle le voyait bien et cela acheva de la décourager. C'est alors que, contre toute attente, il annonça :

-Si j'ai ta parole alors c'est bon. Je vais vous aider.

Rey soupira de soulagement. Le poids qui comprimait sa poitrine s'allégeait un peu et, sans réfléchir, elle fondit sur sa bouche. Ben accueillit son étreinte avec étonnement mais très vite, ses lèvres se mirent à remuer au rythme des siennes et leurs langues se mêlèrent. Quand ils furent à court d'oxygène, ils se séparèrent à contrecœur et Rey, encore haletante, posa ses deux mains de chaque côté du visage de Ben. Ce dernier embrassa son nez et caressa ses cheveux.

-Merci, souffla-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Comme à chaque fois qu'ils se touchaient, l'atmosphère était électrique. Les prunelles brunes de Ben la dévoraient. Elle pouvait y lire à la fois son désir et une sorte de supplique silencieuse qui la bouleversèrent. La Force qui émanait de Ben l'enveloppait toute entière et elle entendit les mots couler dans son esprit comme de l'eau :

 _Je ne supporterai pas de te perdre moi non plus…_

Rey sentit son corps et son cœur fondre une nouvelle fois et frissonna quand les mains de Ben sur ses épaules descendirent lentement le long de ses bras. Elle était attirée par lui comme un aimant et il était de plus en plus dur de renoncer au contact de sa peau sur la sienne, à l'appel de ses sens. Mais elle dû hélas s'y résoudre car ils n'avaient pas le temps pour ça. Ils allaient bientôt atteindre Naboo et elle devait lui demander une dernière chose.

-Ben, si nous devons aller là-bas, je dois apprendre à dissimuler mon aura pour ne pas que Viri Pax détecte ma présence. Est-ce que tu me montrerais comment faire ?

Le fils de Leia afficha alors un petit sourire.

-Finalement, j'y suis arrivé, déclara-t-il

-Arrivé à quoi ? demanda Rey.

Ben approcha alors son visage du sien pour admirer encore un peu les adorables taches de rousseur sur les pommettes de la jeune femme.

-A devenir ton professeur.

OooooO

Rose tira sur la manette devant elle et tourna la tête vers Finn.

-Maintenant !

L'ex-stormtrooper appuya sur la télécommande carrée. Au même moment, le _Faucon_ sortit enfin de l'hyper-espace pour se retrouver encerclé par deux gigantesques destroyers du Premier Ordre, un cuirassé et deux croiseurs légers. Finn et Rose n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Les scanners étaient formels : la planète entière était entourée de vaisseaux ennemis.

Les deux jeunes gens retinrent leur souffle. L'occulteur avait plutôt intérêt de fonctionner sinon ils étaient fichus. C'est le moment que choisirent Ben et Rey pour faire irruption dans le cockpit. Finn tourna la tête vers eux. Son regard glacé passa de l'un à l'autre avant de se fixer à nouveau sur l'armada de Hux juste devant eux. Il avait encore du mal à croire ce que Rose lui avait révélé quelques minutes plus tôt. Kylo Ren ayant des sentiments pour Rey. C'était impossible…

Mais les deux jeunes gens, debout derrière les sièges du cockpit, étaient trop occupés à contempler le spectacle des machines de guerre du Premier Ordre bien alignées en orbite de la planète pour prêter attention à la mine sombre de l'ex-stormtrooper.

-Bon sang, ça marche on dirait. Ils ne nous ont pas repérés, se réjouit Rey.

-Oui eh bien ne forçons pas notre chance. Dégageons d'ici, s'exclama Rose qui s'empressa de pousser les moteurs à fond pour rejoindre sans tarder la surface de la planète verte et bleue.

OooooO

 **Base Haven- Planète Arbra**

Poe Dameron arriva devant la porte de Leia. Il fixa un long moment la paroi métallique et se mit à repenser à ce qui s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt.

Il regrettait tellement d'en être arrivé là. Leia était celle qui avait fait tenir la Résistance durant toutes ces années. Sa force, sa ténacité, son sens du sacrifice… Elle était l'âme de la Rébellion. Elle l'avait toujours été.

Mais tout au fond de lui, aujourd'hui, Poe était persuadé d'avoir raison. Leia était trop impliquée personnellement pour pouvoir prendre les décisions qui s'imposaient à présent que son fils avait quitté le Premier Ordre. Kylo Ren restait une menace. Peut-être même bien plus grande que celle de Hux ou de cet Elias devenu le nouveau Suprême Leader. Le fils de Leia était un monstre. Avoir passé quatre mois reclus sur une planète perdue au fin fond de la galaxie ne pouvait changer cet état de fait.

Poe prit une profonde inspiration et s'annonça finalement en donnant trois petits coups contre la porte. De sa voix claire et forte, la princesse rebelle l'invita à entrer. Une fois au centre de la pièce, le pilote vit que Leia était assise à son bureau. Mal à l'aise, il se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention.

-Allons Poe, dites ce que vous avez à dire, lança-t-elle enfin en continuant à pianoter tranquillement sur son datapad.

Il n'y avait pas une once de colère dans sa voix et le pilote se sentit d'autant plus embarrassé.

-Leia, je ne veux pas que nous restions en conflit, tous les deux. Nous avons tous besoin de vous ici et vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point cela a été dur de faire ce que j'ai fait. Vous savez très bien toute l'estime que je vous porte. Vous êtes la personne la plus loyale et la plus dévouée à la cause que je connaisse. Mais s'il vous plait, reconnaissez qu'il est difficile pour nous de croire en une quelconque rédemption pour votre fils.

La vieille femme prit le temps de refermer un par un tous les fichiers qu'elle était en train de consulter avant de pivoter finalement vers lui, le menton levé.

Leia Organa, pilier de la Résistance, avait retrouvé cette lueur dans le regard qui annonçait que la lutte était loin d'être terminée, que sa détermination était toujours intacte et qu'il faudrait plus qu'une petite mise à pied pour la faire renoncer à se battre.

-Si c'était à refaire, je recommencerais sans hésiter, Poe. Croyez aussi que je suis désolée si je vous ai tous fait sentir peu dignes de confiance. Mais j'avais deviné juste. Si je vous avais dévoilé notre plan, à Rey et à moi, vous ne l'auriez jamais laissée partir.

-Probablement pas, rétorqua le pilote en baissant les yeux.

-Vous et moi sommes deux sacrées têtes de mules, finit par ajouter Leia. Et je vous aime énormément.

Le rebelle releva brusquement la tête et ne put à présent cacher son émotion. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait la générale avouer de vive voix son affection pour lui.

-Leia, c'est moi qui suis désolé, bafouilla-t-il, je…

-Vous n'êtes pas seulement un pilote exceptionnel, Poe, vous avez l'étoffe d'un grand leader. Je l'ai toujours su. Je n'aurais pu rêver meilleur successeur pour garder vivace l'étincelle dans le cœur de tous ces gens. Mon fils a fait des choses horribles. Et je ne sais pas si je serais capable de lui pardonner un jour la mort de Han, le sacrifice de Luke…Mais quoi que vous en pensiez, Luke, Han et moi avons eu notre part de responsabilité dans le fait que Snoke parvienne à en faire le monstre qu'il est devenu. Nous avons fait des erreurs… De terribles erreurs. Et vous avez raison : même si j'ai voué ma vie entière à défendre la cause, à combattre tout ce que le Premier Ordre représente, je suis toujours sa mère. J'ai envie de croire qu'il y a encore un espoir qu'il bascule à nouveau du bon côté. S'il vous plait, Poe, espérez avec moi…

La générale se mit à sourire et le cœur de Poe chavira.

 _« Alerte ! Alerte ! Un vaisseau inconnu vient de pénétrer dans l'atmosphère de la planète et se dirige vers nous ! »_

La voix de Kaydel Ko Connix venait de résonner dans l'intercom de la base et Poe et Leia échangèrent un regard stupéfait avant de quitter la chambre pour rejoindre le poste de commandement.

OoooooO

 **Planète Naboo**

Le _Faucon_ se posa entre les arbres, perturbant la tranquillité de centaines d'oiseaux qui s'envolèrent en piaillant. La petite clairière se trouvait à proximité d'un grand lac paisible sous les eaux duquel était dissimulé le village-refuge gungan. A quelques kilomètres au sud, s'érigeait la ville de Theed. Lors de leur survol de la région, l'équipage du cargo corellien avait pu constater que l'armée du Premier Ordre avait implanté ses quartiers dans la capitale et investi le spatioport. Depuis le cockpit, ils avaient vu que des bases mobiles avaient aussi été installées autour des principales agglomérations du continent. Un nombre effrayant de blindés et de quadripodes _AT-M6_ , ainsi que des escadrons de troopers patrouillaient jusque dans les zones les plus rurales. Mais l'occulteur de Ben fonctionnait et ils avaient pu rejoindre leur destination sans être repérés. D'ailleurs, ils avaient même failli être percutés par une flottille de chasseurs _TIE_ alors qu'ils passaient au-dessus du palais pour effectuer un premier repérage. S'introduire dans cet endroit allait s'avérer extrêmement compliqué.

Malgré la présence oppressante des chars de guerre et des escadrons meurtriers du Premier Ordre, Rey comprenait maintenant pourquoi tous les marchands et voyageurs de passage sur Jakku disaient que Naboo n'avait pas son pareil dans toute la galaxie. Et voir ces paysages somptueux et féeriques envahis par les troupes de ce psychopathe de Hux lui donnait presque la nausée.

La rampe du _Faucon_ s'abaissa et la pilleuse d'épaves descendit la première, aussitôt suivie par Ben, Finn et Rose. Elle avait demandé à C-3PO et R2-D2 de rester dans le vaisseau et de les prévenir via leur communicateur si les soldats de Hux venaient à approcher un peu trop près du lieu où ils étaient stationnés. L'occulteur brouillerait les radars et les rendrait invisibles encore quelques temps mais cela ne durerait pas éternellement. Ils devaient donc se dépêcher.

-C'est ici ? demanda Finn en désignant le rivage du lac qu'ils apercevaient à peine entre les larges troncs et la végétation épaisse.

-Oui, allons-y, décréta Rey en resserrant sa prise sur son bâton et en vérifiant encore une fois que sa broche était toujours bien fixée sous le pli de sa tunique.

Ben et elle, échangèrent un regard complice et il lui emboîta le pas. Il avait enfilé une veste sombre dans laquelle il avait dissimulé son sabre laser. Finn et Rose, quant à eux étaient simplement armés de blasters. Ils avancèrent prudemment entre les buissons et les branches tombantes, le regard aiguisé et prêts à riposter à la moindre menace.

Ils débouchèrent sur la berge, face à l'étendue d'eau d'un bleu profond qui reflétait la silhouette massive des montagnes tout autour. Tandis que Rose fit quelques pas pour s'approcher du bord, tout le corps de Ben se crispa.

-Je sens qu'il y a…

Le grand brun stoppa net sa phrase quand une multitude de petits points rouges lumineux firent leur apparition dans le dos et sur la poitrine de la technicienne. Une série de cliquetis se fit entendre. Ils étaient cernés et les blasters de ceux qui les tenaient en joue étaient prêts à faire feu.

Ben tenta d'atteindre discrètement la poche intérieure de sa veste mais Rey agita la tête pour le supplier de ne pas continuer. Elle lâcha son bâton au sol, leva les mains et Finn et Rose l'imitèrent. Quand elle jeta à Ben un nouveau regard noir, ce dernier se décida enfin à lever les mains à son tour.

Soudain, une créature étrange aux oreilles immenses et pendantes émergea de derrière un grand rocher et avança prudemment dans leur direction. Deux yeux jaunes globuleux au sommet d'un visage allongé en forme de bec fixaient le quatuor avec curiosité.

-Quissa vous êtes ? demanda-t-il en les visant l'un après l'autre avec son fusil laser.

Sortirent à leur tour de la forêt deux individus de la même espèce ainsi que quatre hommes tous armés jusqu'aux dents. Ils ne portaient pas d'uniformes. Rey comprit qu'ils faisaient partie des rescapés et se détendit un peu.

-Ne tirez pas. Nous sommes de la Résistance, annonça la jeune femme.

Les armes s'abaissèrent et les mains également. La créature gungan se présenta comme étant Ferr Cox. Avec son équipe, ils inspectaient quotidiennement les abords du lac afin de s'assurer que le refuge n'avait pas été découvert. Rey expliqua comment ils avaient pu parvenir jusqu'à eux et demanda s'ils pouvaient être conduits jusqu'au roi Miggi Tan.

-Voussa nous suivre, acquiesça le gungan en désignant d'un signe de tête les eaux du lac aux reflets métalliques.

OooooO

Cernée par l'obscurité, Rey eut la désagréable sensation d'avoir plongé une nouvelle fois dans le gouffre sombre d'Ahch-To. Agrippée à Ben, son bâton bien calé dans son dos, elle se concentrait sur sa respiration rendue possible par le petit appareil qu'elle avait calé entre ses dents et sur le bruit lancinant du petit scooter des mers en train de les tracter vers les profondeurs. Mais bientôt, elle fut enveloppée par la douce lumière projetée par une multitude de petites sphères semblant flotter au cœur du lac. Le village sous-marin était en vue et Rey ne put que s'extasier devant l'architecture si particulière des habitations et des travées qui les reliaient les unes aux autres. Chaque compartiment était inséré dans une structure racinaire faite de colonnes sculptées aux courbes délicates et Rey s'émerveilla devant tant de beauté. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la membrane translucide à la base d'une des bulles hydrostatiques. Ferr Cox les poussa pour entrer et la pilleuse d'épaves put à nouveau poser les pieds sur un sol ferme. Elle s'étonna alors d'être complètement sèche. Par quel miracle ses cheveux et ses vêtements n'étaient-ils plus mouillés ?

-Incroyable ! s'extasia Rose à son tour. Toute la charpente est de nature organique !

La technicienne, tout autant fascinée que Rey, scrutait d'un œil expert le moindre détail de ces constructions hors du commun.

-Voussa me suivre, intervint Ferr Cox, voussa allez rencontrer Boss Miggi Tan et le rweste des habitants.

Ils empruntèrent une des passerelles pour rejoindre le centre de la petite cité. Environ trois cents personnes avaient échappé à la prise de contrôle du Premier Ordre, essentiellement des citoyens de Theed mais aussi d'Otoh gunga. Tout au long du chemin, de nombreux réfugiés, occupés à transporter des vivres ou du matériel cessaient leurs activités. On leur lançait des regards stupéfaits, ravis ou implorants. Ben était à mille lieues d'être serein. Il avait le visage fermé et la mâchoire serrée. Il suivait Ferr Cox sans regarder autour de lui les gungans et les naboos qui se mettaient à chuchoter sur son passage. Il chercha un peu de soutien auprès de la pilleuse d'épaves et cette dernière lui adressa un petit signe de tête pour le rassurer. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient de la bulle où se trouvaient le roi Miggi Tan, son émissaire et les membres du conseil Naboo, la foule se faisait plus compacte.

-S'il vous plait, écartez-vous ! ordonna un soldat naboo en repoussant les curieux qui commençaient à envahir la passerelle.

Soudain, une petite fille haute comme trois pommes se planta au beau milieu de l'allée juste devant Rey. Elle tenait une poupée de chiffon contre son cœur et leva deux grands yeux ronds vers la jeune femme. Cette dernière s'arrêta et la gratifia d'un grand sourire.

-Bonjour, fit-elle simplement.

Alors l'enfant la détailla de la tête aux pieds et s'exclama :

-Est-ce que tous les Jedi sont aussi jolis que toi ?

Rey entendit Finn et Rose pouffer derrière elle puis elle perçut du coin de l'œil la foule s'écarter pour laisser passer quelqu'un : « Pardon…Pardon...Ah merci, merci ».

-Tylehn, te voilà ! Je t'avais dit de rester près de moi !

Rey tourna la tête vers celle qui venait d'attraper la main de la fillette et n'en crut pas ses yeux quand elle se retrouva nez à nez avec la vieille femme à la robe beige et à la tresse de cheveux blancs de son rêve.

OooooO

 **Base Haven- Planète Arbra**

Poe et Leia arrivèrent ensemble sur la piste d'atterrissage de la base. Les tourelles défensives étaient armées et une trentaine de résistants attendaient devant le hangar, prêts à faire feu sur le patrouilleur _PB-950_ en train de se poser devant eux. L'appareil toucha le sol dans un nuage de poussière et de fumée. La tension monta d'un cran dans le rang des rebelles. De toute évidence, ce vaisseau n'appartenait pas au Premier Ordre. Mais alors comment ses occupants avaient-ils eu vent de l'existence d'une base ici ?

Poe et Leia échangèrent un regard à la fois circonspect et chargé d'inquiétude quand la rampe s'abaissa dans un grincement de métal accompagné du chuintement des compresseurs hydrauliques.

Tous les regards et les canons de fusils lasers étaient braqués vers ceux qui étaient sur le point de sortir. Contre toute attente, un seul homme descendit lentement de la passerelle, la mine réjouie et le pas assuré.

-Eh bien ! Quel comité d'accueil ! fanfaronna-t-il avant de jeter un regard à la cantonade.

Poe quitta Leia, traversa la rangée de rebelles et avança prudemment vers lui. A première vue, cet homme n'était pas armé et le pilote avait la vague impression de le connaître. Il portait un manteau-cape bleu, une moustache impeccablement taillée et des gants de velours pourpre.

-Ah ! Vous devez être Poe ! Ravi de vous rencontrer enfin ! Oh et voici la plus belle femme de la galaxie, ajouta-t-il en tournant la tête vers Leia qui s'approchait à son tour, en affichant une expression de totale surprise.

-Lando ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, espèce de brigand ? s'exclama-t-elle, médusée, avant de venir se blottir dans les bras de son vieil ami. Ce dernier l'enlaça avec tendresse et les rangs de rebelles abaissèrent leurs armes.

-Je viens t'apporter mon aide, Princesse, rétorqua l'ancien contrebandier.

Il marqua une pause et resserra son étreinte autour des frêles épaules de Leia.

-Et je viens de présenter mes condoléances… Pour Han. Je sais qu'il n'aurait pas voulu que je m'apitoie, mais ce satané gredin va me manquer.

Lando plissa les lèvres et caressa affectueusement la joue de Leia.

-Tu as raison, répondit la générale en relevant la tête, ne nous apitoyons pas sur ce que nous ne pouvons pas changer, rétorqua-t-elle, les yeux soudain un peu trop humides.

-Je te présente Poe Dameron, enchaîna-t-elle en désignant le pilote. C'est lui qui commande ici à présent.

-Ravie de vous rencontrer, s'enthousiasma le pilote en serrant la main de Lando.

Ce dernier se retourna à nouveau vers Leia, l'air moqueur.

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu passerais la main un jour, Princesse…

-Place à la jeune génération, Lando, répondit Leia.

L'ancien contrebandier fit alors signe à ses hommes de débarquer et une dizaine de gaillards descendirent du vaisseau. Deux d'entre eux traînaient un énergumène mal rasé, menottes aux poignets qui se tortillait et râlait avec nonchalance. Son blouson trop grand pour lui était déchiré au niveau d'une des manches et sa toque élimée et crasseuse était de travers sur sa tête.

-Nous avons rencontré notre nouvel ami, ici présent, sur Chazwa. Je pense que vous allez être ravis de faire sa connaissance, déclara Lando.

C'est alors que Poe remarqua la bague sertie d'un gros morceau d'ambre que l'inconnu portait à l'annulaire. Une bague dont Rose et Finn lui avait parlé et qui appartenait à la pire crapule de la galaxie. Aussi, le visage de Poe se para brusquement d'une fureur sourde.

-Tu es le craqueur de codes, souffla-t-il, incrédule.

Cet homme les avait vendus au Premier Ordre. C'était à cause de lui que la majorité des navettes de la Résistance avait été décimée avant d'atteindre Crait.

Alors, l'homme dépenaillé afficha un sourire en biais et haussa les épaules en levant ses mains entravées devant lui comme s'il s'attendait à recevoir une correction musclée de la part du pilote.

-J…J…je sais que ce que j'ai fait était très moche, bégaya-t-il. M…m…mais on peut discuter et je peux peut-être trouver un moyen de me faire pardonner ?

OoooO

 **Refuge gungan- Planète Naboo**

-Rey, tout va bien ?

Ben avait rejoint la jeune femme qui se tenait à présent un peu à l'écart, les yeux rivés sur une sorte de batracien fluorescent qui nageait paisiblement de l'autre côté de la paroi transparente.

La rencontre avec le Boss Miggi Tan, Beccar Dugg et les membres restants du conseil naboo s'était bien déroulée. Ils étaient prêts à les aider et à mettre la totalité de leurs maigres moyens à disposition de Rey pour tenter de sauver Maz et la reine Mégarana - même s'ils s'accordaient à dire que l'entreprise était risquée voire carrément irréalisable. La bonne surprise avait été aussi d'apprendre qu'une des dames de compagnie de la reine restée dans le palais faisait office d'informatrice pour les rebelles. Elle les contactait régulièrement pour les tenir au courant des agissements de Hux et pourrait les aider une fois sur place. Il fallait à présent juste mettre au point une stratégie solide pour s'introduire dans le palais sans être reconnus. Pour Rey ou Rose cela ne poserait pas trop de problèmes. Elles pouvaient facilement se déguiser en servantes ce qui leur permettrait d'évoluer à l'intérieur du bâtiment sans être inquiétées si elles étaient prudentes.

Pour Finn et Ben, par contre, c'était fichu. Chaque trooper du Premier Ordre devait avoir mémorisé le visage du traître FN-2187 et Ben, bâti comme un wampa, passerait difficilement inaperçu.

Mais ce n'était pas cela qui contrariait la jeune femme pour l'instant.

-Tu avais l'air ailleurs durant toute l'entrevue, ajouta Ben. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Rey soupira avant de se décider à tout lui raconter. Elle lui parla de la vieille femme apparue dans son rêve et qu'elle avait vue en chair et en os quelques minutes plus tôt sur la passerelle.

-C'était elle, Ben. Comment est-ce possible ? Est-ce que, dans le _Faucon,_ j'aurais pu avoir une nouvelle vision du futur ? Est-ce que je dois la retrouver et lui parler ? Peut-être qu'elle sait quelque chose…

Le fils de Leia s'approcha d'elle et s'apprêtait à poser la main sur sa joue quand les voix de Finn et Rose s'élevèrent derrière eux. Ben fit immédiatement un pas en arrière et leva les yeux au ciel avec un air courroucé.

-On nous a attribué des quartiers afin de nous reposer un peu, annonça Finn. Personnellement je suis exténué. Je crois que cela fait au moins vingt-quatre heures que je n'ai pas dormi. Rey, toi aussi tu devrais dormir un peu, ajouta le rebelle en lançant un regard noir au fils de Leia. Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

Finn avait raison, elle était épuisée. Cette rencontre inattendue l'avait profondément troublée. Exactement comme dans son rêve, la vieille femme avait fixé sa broche puis son visage avec effarement. La pilleuse d'épaves, sollicitée par Ferr Cox, n'avait pas eu le temps de lui demander quoi que ce soit et la grand-mère avait disparu au milieu de la foule en tirant la fillette par le bras. Cette femme était la clé de son passé, Rey en était persuadée. Elle devait donc absolument la retrouver et avoir une petite conversation avec elle.

Un jeune gungan vint à leur rencontre et les conduisit dans les étages inférieurs. Là, d'autres passerelles desservaient des bulles plus petites faisant office de dortoirs. Chaque compartiment, plus spacieux qu'il n'y paraissait vu de l'extérieur, était meublé avec deux petits lits, une table, des chaises et un coin salle d'eau. Bien sûr, à travers la paroi transparente de la sphère, on pouvait toujours admirer le ballet des poissons et les ombres mystérieuses des créatures pittoresques peuplant les profondeurs du lac.

Il y avait deux chambres. Ils étaient quatre.

Après des négociations houleuses, Rey décida d'occuper la première, bien sûr, avec Ben, tandis que Rose et Finn partageraient la deuxième. Le rebelle protesta, pesta, invoqua le fait qu'elle s'apprêtait à se retrouver dans un espace clos avec un meurtrier et qu'elle avait toujours tort de vouloir lui faire confiance. Mais finalement il capitula quand Rose proposa de prendre éventuellement la place de Rey.

A présent seuls dans leur cocon sous-marin, Rey alla poser son bâton sur la petite table et se laissa tomber lourdement sur un des lits. Dans la bulle voisine, Finn et Rose prenaient aussi possession des lieux. Les murs transparents n'offraient aucune intimité. Ben vit la technicienne se planter devant un petit panneau lumineux inséré dans un des piliers-structures et se mettre à pianoter dessus. Tout à coup, la surface entière de leur bulle s'opacifia.

Ben se dirigea vers le panneau de leur chambre et imita Rose. La membrane translucide tout autour d'eux se mit à vibrer et le voyant lumineux passa au vert. Intéressant. S'ils étaient devenus invisibles aux regards extérieurs, eux, pouvaient toujours admirer le paysage subaquatique. Il vint ensuite s'asseoir auprès de Rey et le pauvre petit lit plia un peu sous le poids de son corps de colosse.

-Pourquoi n'essaies-tu pas d'aller lui parler ? proposa-t-il. Elle ne devrait pas être très difficile à retrouver dans un endroit comme celui-là.

Rey ne détacha pas ses yeux de la voûte sculptée et concentra son attention sur les canaux à plasma convergeant au pôle de la sphère.

 _Ces assemblages kernodiques étaient vraiment une merveille d'ingénierie et savoir que l'intégrité des champs hydrostatiques résultait simplement de la fusion des…_

-Rey, de quoi as-tu peur ?

La voix profonde de Ben eut sur elle l'effet escompté.

La jeune femme se releva, bascula en position assise près de lui mais fut incapable de fixer autre chose que ses pieds.

Oui, de quoi avait-elle peur ? Cela faisait quatre mois qu'elle attendait ce moment. Quatre mois qu'elle crevait d'envie de découvrir la vérité sur sa famille. Avoir appris ce qui était arrivé à son père et à sa mère ne lui avait pas suffi. Elle avait tellement plus de questions désormais. Où étaient-ils nés ? D'où venait cette broche ? Et surtout pourquoi Naboo ?

Là, elle y était. Elle avait peut-être la possibilité d'avoir des réponses. Mais tout d'un coup, quelque chose la retenait. Et si ce qu'elle allait découvrir était pire que ce qu'elle avait appris sur Jakku ? Si elle se retrouvait avec des parents encore vivants quelque part dans la galaxie ? Après avoir été seule si longtemps, perdue, abandonnée, après avoir rencontré Finn, Poe, Leia et Rose… Après avoir trouvé une famille, une famille qu'elle avait choisie, une famille qu'elle aimait du plus profond de son cœur, comment allait-elle réagir si elle apprenait que quelqu'un partageant le même sang qu'elle l'attendait peut-être ailleurs ? Si elle apprenait qu'au bout du compte…Elle était quelqu'un ?

OooooO

Le groupe de femmes étaient en train de trier et de ranger des stocks de nourriture quand Rey passa le seuil d'un pas hésitant. Elle n'avait pas envie de brusquer les choses et ne savait pas trop comment aborder la vieille femme assise tranquillement sur le petit banc.

Bien sûr qu'il n'avait pas été difficile pour elle de la retrouver. Elle avait fermé les yeux et étendu sa perception des sons, des couleurs, des odeurs, des infimes changements de l'air tout autour d'elle. Elle avait tout d'abord perçu l'aura de Ben. C'était une tornade incandescente impossible à ignorer, si proche, si attirante… Un foyer d'énergie bouillonnante entouré d'une multitude d'autres présences- celles des rescapés. Alors elle avait respiré, comme Luke le lui avait appris, et elle avait suivi le courant de la Force qui l'avait entraînée inexorablement vers celle qu'elle cherchait.

Les doigts noueux mais pourtant agiles de l'octogénaire étaient en train de tresser les fibres souples de roseaux surement récupérés sur les berges du lac. Rey aperçut près d'elle plusieurs paniers terminés dans lesquels se trouvaient du grain et des fruits secs. La pilleuse d'épaves avança dans la lumière tamisée de la bulle et la grand-mère leva enfin les yeux vers elle. Alors, comme à l'appel d'un signal mystérieux, les travailleuses quittèrent la pièce les unes après les autres pour laisser les deux femmes seules face à face. Rey s'en étonna et commença par s'excuser.

-Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas…

La vieille femme l'interrompit de sa petite voix douce.

-Je m'appelle Isbé.

Et comme Rey peinait à trouver les mots pour répondre, elle enchaîna:

-Et toi tu es la jeune femme dont tout le monde parle. Celle qui a tué Snoke et affronté Kylo Ren. Celle qui a retrouvé Luke Skywalker et qui a sauvé la Résistance sur Crait. Tu es également la fille de Tark. Et tu viens surtout me demander pourquoi je suis au courant, n'est-ce pas ?

-Est-ce que vous connaissiez mon père ? Est-ce que c'est à cause du bijou ?

-Je ne connaissais pas ton père, enfin pas vraiment, et même sans ta broche j'aurais deviné qui tu étais. Tu lui ressembles tellement que ça en est troublant.

-Ressembler à qui ?

Les lèvres fripées de la vieille femme se parèrent d'un sourire triste.

-A ta grand-mère. La mère de Tark.

Les genoux de Rey fléchirent sans qu'elle s'en rende compte et elle se retrouva assise aux côtés d'Isbé sur le banc.

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te raconter tout ce que je sais. Je pense que tu as le droit de savoir après tout. Tu as l'air de chercher ces réponses depuis trop longtemps.

Rey hocha la tête en silence et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. La vieille femme continua son tressage et démarra son récit :

-Ta grand-mère s'appelait Naléa. Sa mère, Ryaki, et la mienne, étaient amies et travaillaient toutes les deux au palais, au service du roi Veruna. Malheureusement quand Ryaki a accouché, il y a eu des complications et elle n'a pas survécu. Mes parents ont donc décidé de recueillir Naléa et nous avons été élevées comme des sœurs. Nous avions le même âge et en grandissant, nous sommes devenues inséparables. Quand la guerre des clones a sonné la fin de la République galactique, Naléa et moi avions quinze ans. Ma mère nous avait trouvé une place de servante à la cour de la reine Jamillia. C'est à cette période-là que Naléa a découvert qu'elle avait certaines…capacités.

Rey la dévisagea avec de grands yeux.

-La Force ?

La vieille femme acquiesça.

-Elle arrivait à déplacer des objets sans les toucher. Elle disait qu'elle ressentait des choses, des vibrations, l'énergie des êtres vivants. Elle faisait parfois des rêves dans lesquels il se passait des événements qui se réalisaient ensuite. Et elle avait peur. Elle savait très bien ce que tout cela signifiait. Elle était sensible à la Force. Durant notre enfance au sein du palais, nous avions eu maintes fois l'occasion de côtoyer des maîtres Jedi. Elle craignait que l'on vienne la chercher pour la contraindre à entrer dans une de ces académies réservées aux padawans…

La vieille femme laissa échapper un petit rire avant de poursuivre :

-J'ai essayé de la rassurer en lui disant qu'elle était trop vieille. Que les padawans étaient recrutés et formés uniquement quand ils étaient enfants. Et qu'en plus, elle était trop paresseuse et bornée pour faire un bon Jedi.

L'anecdote fit sourire Rey et l'atmosphère se détendit un peu.

-La reine Neeyutnee a ensuite succédé à Jamillia et Naléa a été choisie pour être son sosie, prendre sa place lors de certaines manifestations, lors de cérémonies publiques…

La pilleuse d'épaves se remémora alors de façon claire et précise tous les détails de son rêve : la magnifique femme au visage peint, sa tenue somptueuse et sa main tendue vers elle en l'appelant « mon enfant ».

-Et puis un jour elle a rencontré ce pilote lors d'un gala au palais. Il s'appelait Korin. Il était très séduisant. Ils sont tombés amoureux et se sont mariés. Quelques années plus tard, elle a accouché de ton père, Tark.

Rey écoutait toujours avec attention. Les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient lentement les unes avec les autres.

-L'Empire contrôlait tout depuis une dizaine d'année. La purge Jedi se poursuivait dans toute la galaxie et Naléa avait peur. Elle avait peur que l'on découvre qu'elle possédait des pouvoirs. Elle avait peur que son fils ait hérité de son don. Et elle avait raison de le craindre. Quand il a eu quatre ans, tes grands-parents ont découvert que ton père avait des aptitudes lui aussi. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Puis ma mère est tombée malade et le soir de sa mort, Naléa a décidé de quitter Naboo avec Korin et leur enfant. Mon cœur s'est brisé ce jour-là, et le sien aussi. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Je ne l'ai plus jamais revue.

En écoutant Isbé raconter son histoire, Rey avait, sans le vouloir, porté sa main à la broche accrochée sur sa poitrine. La vieille femme le remarqua et ajouta :

-Ce bijou est le seul bien que ta grand-mère ait jamais possédé. Ryaki, avant de mourir voulait que sa fille puisse l'avoir et qu'un jour elle apprenne enfin toute la vérité sur son père. Car la broche était à lui.

Rey se sentait légèrement étourdie par toutes ces révélations. Ses parents, Tark et Iona, ses grands-parents paternels, Naléa et Korin… Tous ces noms qui ne lui étaient pas familiers et qu'elle aurait pourtant dû chérir depuis son enfance tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Elle eut tout d'un coup l'impression de perdre pied.

-C'est un bijou royal, articula-t-elle péniblement. Ryaki était au service du roi Veruna. Est-ce que cela veut dire que… Enfin qu'il était…

La jeune femme peinait à formuler sa question. Elle se décida alors à aller droit au but :

-Qui était le père de Naléa ?

Isbé baissa brusquement la tête et une des tiges de roseau lui échappa des doigts tant ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler. Elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Rey devait tout savoir.

-Quelqu'un qui était à cette époque, au service du roi. Quelqu'un qui a séduit Ryaki, lui promettant monts et merveilles et une vie magnifique. Quelqu'un qu'elle a surpris en train de comploter contre son souverain et auquel elle a dû cacher sa grossesse et la naissance de sa fille. Ma mère a finalement tout avoué à Naléa sur son lit de mort. J'étais là. J'ai découvert avec elle qui était son père. Et nous avons alors compris beaucoup de choses et surtout qu'elle devait fuir Naboo et se cacher très loin, là où personne ne viendrait la chercher. Et surtout pas lui…

-Qui ? insista Rey, les yeux à présent au bord des larmes.

\- A l'époque, il n'était que Sénateur. Ensuite il est devenu Empereur…

Rey se figea d'horreur.

-Ton arrière-grand-père était Sheev Palpatine.


	20. Chapter 19

**chapitre 19**

 **Régions Inconnues :**

Armitage Hux était assis à l'arrière du cockpit de la navette de classe _Upsilon_ et tapait du pied en cadence, les mains crispées sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil. Le défilement hypnotique des faisceaux bleus du couloir d'hyper-espace n'avait aucun effet apaisant sur lui. Au contraire, sa nervosité grandissait au fur et à mesure que le vaisseau se rapprochait de leur destination finale. Afin de vérifier les informations de Mitaka, le militaire avait choisi de se rendre sur Diyu en toute discrétion, accompagné uniquement d'une escorte armée de stormtroopers et de deux pilotes. Quand Viri Pax lui avait demandé où il comptait aller, Il avait prétexté la visite d'un nouveau site de construction de destroyers du Premier Ordre et avait affirmé pouvoir être de retour dans deux ou trois jours. Il n'était pas sûr que le zabrak ait gobé son histoire mais honnêtement, il n'en avait rien à faire. Une fois sur place, il avait constaté que, en définitive, le fameux laboratoire n'en était pas un: juste un petit complexe dans lequel étaient conçus des prototypes d'ogives capables de traverser n'importe quel bouclier planétaire. L'équipe de techniciens recevait toutes les instructions depuis le centre de recherche principal basé sur Sato. Hux n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles. C'était la planète nichée en plein cœur du système UR-345 qui recelaient de fabuleux gisements de cristaux kyber et ce fameux minerai aux propriétés extraordinaires.

Il n'aimait pas ça. Pas du tout. Aussi avait-il décidé d'aller sur place, même si c'était la première fois qu'il voyageait jusque dans les Régions Inconnues.

Soudain, le vaisseau s'ébranla légèrement -signe qu'il venait de repasser en vitesse sub-luminique- et continua sa course au ralenti.

Hux bondit de son siège pour aller aboyer sur le couple de pilotes assis à la console de commande devant lui.

-Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que vous fichez ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on s'arrête en plein milieu de nulle part !

Indifférent aux hurlements de son supérieur, le copilote rétorqua :

-Général, ce sont les senseurs du vaisseau qui ont enclenché la sortie d'hyper-espace. Apparemment un obstacle se trouve juste devant nous.

De concert, les trois hommes scrutèrent le vide noir avec attention à travers la vitre du cockpit, et au bout de quelques secondes, ils aperçurent au loin ce qui avait alerté les ordinateurs de bord : un champ d'astéroïdes barrait la route de la navette.

-Je ne comprends pas ! s'indigna Hux, comment se fait-il que quand vous avez rentré les coordonnées de Sato, le navigateur ne nous ait pas fait éviter cette zone !

Les doigts du copilote volèrent au-dessus des commandes pour afficher la carte de la région sur l'écran de visualisation. Il écarquilla les yeux avant de tourner la tête vers son collègue, tout aussi stupéfait que lui.

-Parce que ce champ d'astéroïdes n'est pas censé se trouver là, Général…

-Quoi ? Ne soyez pas stupide ! Nos données concernant cette partie des Régions Inconnues ont été mises à jour il y a moins d'un mois standard !

Les deux soldats demeuraient circonspects, ne sachant pas trop quelle explication donner à leur supérieur. Hux avait raison, les cartes spatiales du Premier Ordre étaient certainement les plus fiables de toute la galaxie. Alors soudain, le visage du rouquin se décomposa et il devint blanc comme la mort.

-Sauf si… articula-t-il péniblement.

Il poussa sans ménagement le pauvre copilote, pianota sur le clavier et zooma sur la zone dans laquelle ils étaient censés se trouver. Les anciens relevés contenus dans la mémoire du vaisseau s'affichèrent à l'écran. Leurs coordonnées actuelles correspondaient à celles d'une petite lune, KX343, gravitant normalement en orbite haute de la planète qu'ils pouvaient apercevoir au loin sur leur droite.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Général ? laissa échapper le pilote, qui n'avait toujours pas compris et qui leva les yeux vers Hux pour tenter d'obtenir des éclaircissements.

Le militaire avait reculé de quelques pas et se tenait à présent immobile et sans réaction au beau milieu du cockpit. L'incrédulité se lisait sur son visage et il continuait à fixer la multitude de fragments rocheux flottant tranquillement devant eux. Ignorant complètement la question de son subordonné, il se contenta de siffler entre ses dents :

-Elias Ren, par toutes les étoiles de la galaxie, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

La navette se posa sur la petite piste d'atterrissage du complexe. Ne voulant pas prendre le risque de traverser le champ d'astéroïdes, ils avaient perdu du temps en le contournant. Flanqué de son escorte, Armitage Hux se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'installation gardée par quatre stormtroopers qui se mirent promptement au garde-à vous. L'immense porte métallique s'ouvrit, et les nouveaux arrivants furent accueillis par un homme en blouse blanche, à la mine cireuse et au nez busqué. Les rares cheveux sur son crâne étaient coiffés en une mèche unique sur le côté et ses petits yeux noirs trop rapprochés s'écarquillèrent à la vue du militaire dont il n'attendait évidemment pas la visite.

-Oh…mais…Oh ! Général Hux ! Quelle surprise ! Je suis absolument désolé ! Je n'ai pas été informé de votre arrivée ! Je suis…

Alors que l'homme continuait à bafouiller et à se répandre en excuses en moulinant des bras, Hux le coupa sans ménagement :

-Ma venue ici s'est décidée de façon un peu précipitée. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de vous prévenir, effectivement.

Le scientifique cessa de s'agiter et parut subitement plus que mal à l'aise.

-Notre Suprême Leader est au courant de votre présence ici, n'est-ce pas ?

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Hux de bredouiller sa réponse :

-Oui, évidemment ! mentit éhontément le militaire avant de passer devant le scientifique pour emprunter le couloir menant à l'intérieur. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui m'envoie, pour vérifier l'état vos recherches sur le minerai. Vous êtes…euh…

-Professeur Maktor Heln, se présenta l'homme au visage de rapace tout en trottinant derrière l'officier, je suis en charge du projet « Fusion » depuis environ deux mois.

 _Le Projet Fusion… Mais bien sûr…_

Les sourcils de Hux se rejoignirent sur son front. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce dont le scientifique était en train de parler. Durant les quelques semaines de pouvoir effectif de Kylo Ren, il avait été décidé que Sato abriterait un centre d'extraction mais aussi un laboratoire chargé de tester le minerai découvert dans le sous-sol de la planète. Et juste après l'éviction du fils de Han Solo, Elias avait décrété vouloir s'occuper personnellement de la mise en place et de la gestion des installations afin de concrétiser l'idée de son prédécesseur : la construction des cinq Etoiles de la Mort miniaturisées. Mais apparemment, les plans d'Elias avaient changé en cours de route.

Le petit groupe arriva bientôt devant une immense salle aux cloisons vitrées. Heln accéléra le pas pour devancer le militaire et l'invita à entrer dans son sacro-saint laboratoire. Une cinquantaine de techniciens s'affairaient comme des fourmis aux différents postes de travail.

Armitage Hux s'arrêta sur le seuil et prit quelques secondes pour examiner la scène. L'effervescence au sein de l'équipe était indéniable mais les visages étaient graves et fermés. Tous ces gens semblaient vraiment préoccupés et plutôt nerveux, ce qui titilla davantage la curiosité de Hux.

-Vous me faites un petit compte-rendu, Herk ? demanda-t-il sur un ton faussement détaché en approchant d'une paillasse sur laquelle des échantillons de cristaux d'un bleu profond étaient répartis dans des petites cupules en verre.

-Moi c'est Heln, rectifia le scientifique, Maktor Heln.

Un brin vexé, il serra les dents avant de continuer.

-Eh bien, comme a dû surement vous le dire notre Suprême Leader, le dernier essai effectué a été un succès total. L'arme a parfaitement fonctionné.

-Oui… et je suis tout comme lui absolument ravi que tout se soit déroulé à merveille…

Hux tentait le tout pour le tout. Il ne voulait pas que le chercheur découvre qu'il avait été écarté du projet tout en essayant de lui faire raconter le maximum de détails.

\- Nos ingénieurs ont fait un travail remarquable, s'auto-congratula Heln, guidés bien entendu par les instructions de notre bien-aimé Suprême Leader. Ce nouveau prototype de bombe est un petit bijou. Le corps n'est pas plus grand qu'une pile à neutrons* et peut carrément être transporté dans une simple valise ! Nous avons donc placé à l'intérieur le nouvel alliage mis au point, à base de minerai et de cristal rouge fourni par le seigneur Ren et l'avons fait déposer sur KX343.

Armitage Hux repensa immédiatement à la lune disparue et au champ d'astéroïde qui avait pris sa place.

\- C'est ça…le cristal rouge, répéta-t-il bêtement.

\- Nous étions tous tellement excités ! Le Suprême Leader et le seigneur Viri Pax se tenaient d'ailleurs à l'endroit même où vous êtes quand ils ont activé l'holocron et hop ! Le compte à rebours a démarré comme prévu ! Je n'étais pas convaincu au départ que cet artefact Sith puisse faire office de détonateur et surtout à une si longue distance, mais je me trompais. Cette technologie est fascinante !

Maktor Heln montra du doigt l'ordinateur posé sur la paillasse à la droite du militaire. Sur l'écran, l'image en trois dimensions d'un petit objet pyramidal tournait lentement sur elle-même pendant que la machine effectuait une multitude de calculs complexes.

\- D'ailleurs, avant que le Suprême Leader ne reparte, j'aurais bien aimé étudier cet objet plus en détail afin de découvrir pourquoi son activation nécessite la présence de deux utilisateurs de la Force.

-Oui…Intéressant n'est-ce pas ? Ce … duo, nécessaire pour déclencher…l'arme, balbutia Hux, les yeux rivés sur l'écran.

Le militaire devenait, au fil des minutes, de plus en plus pâle.

-Le résultat a dépassé toutes nos espérances ! Dire qu'il y a deux mois de cela, quand nous avons fait le premier essai avec un alliage de minerai et de cristal kyber classique, nous avons seulement réussi à faire exploser une des chaînes de montagnes de la planète. Mais en utilisant à la place du kyber bleu quelques microgrammes de cristal rouge nous avons pulvérisé la lune entière ! Et depuis le laboratoire !

 _Viri Pax. Holocron. Alliage de minerai et de cristal rouge. Lune pulvérisée._

Toutes les pièces du puzzle se mettaient lentement en place dans l'esprit de Hux.

Elias Ren était en possession d'un mystérieux artefact appelé holocron qui contrôlait la mise à feu d'une super-bombe mise au point par les laboratoires du Premier Ordre. Viri Pax était dans la confidence car, d'après les dires du chercheur, il fallait deux personnes sensibles à la Force pour déclencher le dispositif.

 _Kriff…_

Est-ce que Sylla aussi était dans le coup ? Yehnu ? D'où sortait ce fichu holocron ? Est-ce qu'il appartenait à Kylo Ren ? A Snoke ? Et ce cristal rouge ? Où est-ce qu'Elias l'avait dégoté ? Ici même sur Sato ? Sur Malachor ? Y en avait-il encore beaucoup ?

 _Trop de questions sans réponses…_

Avec cette découverte, le Premier Ordre, sans conteste pouvait faire plier la galaxie entière. Leur puissance de feu dépasserait l'entendement. De plus, l'engin explosif était facilement transportable et la mise à feu pouvait être déclenchée depuis un autre point de la galaxie. Mais si quelques microgrammes suffisaient à obtenir un dispositif capable de faire exploser une lune, que se passerait-il si les proportions de ce fameux cristal rouge étaient augmentées lors de la création de l'alliage ?

Le militaire ne comprenait toujours pas comment tout cela avait pu arriver sans qu'il en soit informé et il n'arrivait pas à imaginer les conséquences que cela pourrait avoir. Un système entier ravagé ? Plusieurs ? Juste en un claquement de doigts ? Et dire que ce pouvoir de destruction phénoménal se trouvait à présent entre les mains d'Elias Ren…

OoooooO

 **Planète Malachor**

Elle le savait. Elle aurait dû décapiter le crétin chauve au crâne tatoué, ce qui aurait peut-être eu le mérite de la calmer. Le mercenaire avait choisi la bonne option en se faisant tout petit le temps que la navette de transport envoyée par l' _Eraser_ ne vienne les récupérer en plein milieu du désert du Jundland. Du coup, il avait échappé à l'exécution sommaire.

 _Kriff… Ne serait-elle pas en train de ramollir ?_

Tout ça c'était à cause de Kylo. A cause des sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui.

Sylla ferma les yeux et sentit à nouveau les lèvres du grand brun posées contre sa nuque et qui remontaient lentement jusqu'à son oreille. Elle entendit ses gémissements de plaisir faire écho aux siens et frissonna au souvenir de ses hanches frottant contre ses fesses. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et le goût métallique du sang raviva à la fois ses papilles et sa rancœur.

 _C'est un traître. Il a tué Snoke et Bram. Il a voulu tous nous éliminer. Et maintenant, il est avec cette fille…_

Armitage Hux avait sous-entendu que Kylo s'était entiché d'elle. La pilleuse d'épaves était peut-être sensible à la Force et avait récupéré, on ne sait comment, le sabre d'Anakin Skywalker mais, cette « Rey » n'était qu'une vermine rebelle de plus qui se prenait pour un Jedi. Et justement, elle voyait mal l'ancien Suprême Leader du Premier Ordre être accueilli dans le camp ennemi à bras ouverts et encore moins par sa mère. Kylo avait assassiné Han Solo et provoqué la mort de Luke.

Sylla était amère et furieuse mais sûrement pas autant qu'Elias devait l'être en ce moment même. D'ailleurs, elle entendit les bottes du nouveau maître des chevaliers de Ren claquer sur le sol de la grande salle. Il ne mit que quelques secondes avant de la rejoindre et elle inspira profondément avant de se retourner pour lui faire face. Elle s'attendait à un déluge de reproches et de remarques humiliantes et supposait qu'Elias se ferait un malin plaisir à la rabaisser plus bas que terre et à lui faire payer ce qu'il jugerait comme la preuve évidente de son incompétence. Après tout, c'est elle qui avait insisté pour s'occuper seule de Kylo et elle avait lamentablement échoué. Elle serra donc les dents, prête à essuyer la tempête.

Le chevalier fit un pas de plus vers elle, la fusilla du regard quelques instants et, sans prononcer le moindre mot, la laissa plantée là pour se diriger vers la terrasse.

Elle aurait sincèrement préféré qu'il explose. Sa condescendance était insupportable. Elle s'en voulait tellement d'avoir gâché ses chances de tuer Kylo, de tuer la fille, et de prouver à Elias qu'elle était toute aussi digne de confiance que Viri et Yéhnu. Elle décida alors de le suivre jusque sur le balcon et de jouer la carte de la sincérité.

-Comme tu le sais déjà, je l'ai perdu. Il s'est enfui avec la pilleuse d'épaves à bord du _Faucon Millénium_.

Les mains dans le dos, face à la plaine grise s'étalant à perte de vue, Elias demeura silencieux et Sylla déglutit péniblement.

-Dis quelque chose… enchaîna-t-elle, crie-moi dessus, dégaine ton sabre, réagis en Maître des Chevaliers de Ren ! Allez !

Sa voix était montée dans les aigus et Elias tourna à peine la tête pour lui jeter un regard en coin.

-Cette « Rey » doit être vraiment exceptionnelle pour que Kylo décide de se battre à ses côtés… Crois-tu possible qu'il soit amoureux d'elle ?

Sylla arrêta de respirer.

Le ton doucereux que venait d'employer Elias lui donna la nausée. Il appuyait là où ça faisait mal. Et ce n'était que le début des représailles. Quand le grand blond pivota pour se retrouver face à elle, il affichait un sourire sadique et provocateur. Sylla eut soudainement envie de lui sauter à la gorge. Elias avait obtenu l'effet escompté.

-Ce ne serait pas si étonnant, continua-t-il. Elle sort peut-être d'une décharge à ciel ouvert, mais finalement elle n'est pas si désagréable à regarder. Plutôt jolie même, pleine de fougue, de passion et de détermination. Je comprends pourquoi notre cher Kylo a souhaité en faire son apprentie et « approfondir » les choses avec elle. A moins que ce ne soit déjà fait…

Le corps de Sylla partit en avant et Elias dut agripper ses bras pour la maintenir à distance. Les yeux d'onyx de l'amazone jetaient des flammes, elle avait la mâchoire serrée et la main posée sur le manche de son sabre accroché à sa ceinture. Le grand blond soutenait son regard et ne souriait plus.

Fini la comédie. Fini le ton mielleux et vipérin. Elias abandonna toute retenue, laissant libre court à sa fureur et à son exaspération.

-Ce n'est pas contre moi que tu dois diriger ta colère, Sylla ! Kylo te méprise et n'a jamais rien éprouvé pour toi ! Tu n'as servi qu'à assouvir ses pulsions charnelles et flatter son ego !

Elle aurait voulu pleurer. Mais elle en fut incapable. La rage étouffait ses larmes et asséchait sa gorge. A cet instant précis elle avait juste envie de tuer. N'importe qui...

Alors Elias l'attira vers lui et sa main vint se poser délicatement sur la joue de la jeune femme. Sylla tressaillit, surprise par ce geste inattendu.

-Réveille-toi, enchaîna le chevalier. Ton attachement pour lui te rend faible et t'empêche de puiser pleinement dans la toute-puissance du Côté obscur.

Sa paume contre sa peau était brûlante. La noirceur qui émanait de lui était enivrante.

Mais Sylla n'était pas dupe. Le Sith n'avait jamais loué autre chose chez elle que ses talents de guerrière. Et elle, n'avait jamais éprouvé la moindre attirance envers lui. S'il jouait la carte du maître bienveillant, c'est juste parce qu'il attendait une soumission totale et inconditionnelle de sa part.

Soudain, des pas résonnèrent derrière eux. Alors Elias relâcha son étreinte et Sylla tenta de se donner une contenance tandis qu'un des sous-fifres du Premier Ordre les rejoignait sur la terrasse avec un holocom portable dans les bras.

-Seigneur Elias, je m'excuse de vous déranger mais le seigneur Viri vient de nous contacter. Il a des informations cruciales à vous transmettre.

D'un signe de la main, le chevalier ordonna au soldat d'activer la communication et le visage du zabrak se matérialisa devant eux.

-Salutations, Maître. Juste pour te prévenir que le général Hux a quitté Naboo ce matin. Il est en ce moment même sur Sato. Le scientifique en charge là-bas vient de nous envoyer un message.

Les lèvres d'Elias se parèrent d'un petit sourire entendu.

-Sacré Armitage… Ces pathétiques petits espions ont mis un temps fou à le mettre au courant. En tous cas, lui n'a pas traîné pour fourrer son nez dans nos affaires.

-Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et je me charge de lui, rétorqua Viri.

-Non. Inutile. Laissons croire à ce cloporte qu'il peut encore agir en toute impunité. Nous nous occuperons de lui plus tard. Dans peu de temps, nous aurons la main mise sur toute la galaxie. Plus rien ne nous arrêtera. Ni la Résistance, ni Hux, ni Kylo Ren et encore moins cette fille qui se prend pour l'héritière de Skywalker.

Elias se retourna à nouveau vers Sylla et cette dernière soutint son regard avec plus d'assurance.

-Qu'en est-il des prisonniers sur Naboo ? As-tu réussi à les faire parler ? ajouta-t-il en continuant à s'adresser au zabrak.

-La reine ne sait rien. Maz Kanata continue de résister mais j'ai l'impression que ni l'une ni l'autre n'ont été mises au courant de l'endroit où se cachent les rebelles.

\- Kanata est une coriace, en effet. Alors laissons-là croupir un peu au fond de sa cellule, afin qu'elle comprenne que, cette fois, elle ne pourra pas sauver sa peau si elle ne collabore pas. Et si elle refuse toujours de parler, alors nous la tuerons. Sylla et moi allons regagner le _Finalizer_. Rejoins-nous dès que tu le peux. Nous attendrons ensemble le retour de notre cher ami, Armitage Hux et nous lui demanderons comment il a trouvé nos nouvelles installations sur Sato.

-Bien, Maître, répondit Viri avant que la transmission ne soit coupée.

OoooooO

 **Naboo- Repère Gungan :**

Ben essuya la buée sur le miroir de la petite salle de bain et passa sa main sur son menton. Il avait besoin d'un bon rasage. Quelques gouttelettes d'eau glissèrent encore le long de ses mèches pour venir s'écraser sur ses épaules nues. Rey était partie depuis environ deux heures et il avait eu largement le temps de profiter des commodités de la chambre. Il avait passé de longues minutes sous la douche tandis que ses vêtements se nettoyaient dans le petit sonicateur. Il acheva de boutonner son pantalon et se contempla encore quelques secondes dans la glace. Ses joues étaient légèrement plus creuses, sa peau moins blafarde. Il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à son apparence jusqu'à maintenant, mais s'il devait donner un avis objectif sur son physique, il dirait tout simplement qu'il était plutôt massif, que son visage balafré lui donnait à présent un petit côté « soudard » et que ses oreilles étaient définitivement trop grandes. Son nez aussi. Il ne se trouvait pas spécialement bel homme et se demandait vraiment ce que Rey pouvait lui trouver. Aurait-elle seulement posé les yeux sur lui dans d'autres circonstances et s'il n'y avait pas ce lien si spécial qui les poussait inexorablement l'un vers l'autre ?

D'ailleurs qu'allaient-ils devenir tous les deux ? Une fois que Maz serait libre, une fois qu'ils auraient quitté Naboo, tiendrait-elle sa promesse en le laissant partir ? Allait-elle l'abandonner encore une fois comme sur le _Supremacy_ pour retourner servir la Résistance ?

Et si la mission échouait… Si elle se faisait prendre, ou pire si elle se faisait tuer… Les rebelles avaient raison. L'accompagner était risqué mais il était hors de question pour lui de la laisser y aller seule. Il ferait face à Hux et à toute son armée s'il le fallait. Il écraserait Viri, Sylla, Elias. Les soldats pourraient même être surpris de le revoir sans son masque. Il pourrait peut-être profiter de ça… Après tout, il était aux yeux de tous encore le Suprême Leader du Premier Ordre. Compter sur l'obéissance aveugle des stormtroopers n'était pas si insensé.

 _Reprendre les rênes, le pouvoir et balayer tous ses infâmes renégats…_

Ben releva la tête et contempla à nouveau son reflet dans le miroir. S'il faisait ça, il perdrait Rey pour toujours. Et sans Rey, il n'était pas certain de vouloir encore continuer…

Il passa à nouveau sa main sur son visage avant de laisser échapper un long soupir.

Il ne savait plus ni où il en était, ni quoi faire. Mais il était certain d'une chose : il était totalement et éperdument amoureux de Rey.

OoooooO

 _Inspire… Expire…_

Sur Ahch-To, Luke avait prononcé ces mots pour l'aider à se connecter avec la Force. Sur Arbra, elle avait l'habitude de les chuchoter avant chaque méditation. Et là, tout de suite, ils étaient la seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait se raccrocher pour ne pas sombrer. Depuis plusieurs minutes, elle les répétait en boucle dans sa tête, comme un mantra, en fixant un point invisible à travers la paroi translucide de la bulle.

Isbé était restée silencieuse, se sentant fatalement coupable de lui avoir révélé la terrible vérité. Elle avait pris la main de Rey dans la sienne, pour la réconforter, lui faire comprendre qu'elle était là pour elle et la jeune femme l'avait laissée faire.

-J'aurais pu me taire. J'aurais pu te raconter des mensonges. J'aurais dû peut-être…

Rey tourna enfin la tête vers elle et l'agita de gauche à droite pour signifier à la vieille femme qu'elle avait bien fait d'être honnête, même si tout cela était difficile à accepter. Alors Isbé serra ses doigts un peu plus fort.

-Mon enfant, tu es suffisamment intelligente pour savoir que l'ascendance ne définit pas qui nous sommes au fond de nous. C'est nous qui choisissons la voix que nous voulons suivre. Tu es une jeune femme tellement courageuse, forte et bienveillante. Ta lumière inonde tous ceux qui ont la chance de te côtoyer. Tu n'es en rien comme lui. Ta grand-mère, Naléa, était comme toi, à l'opposé de tout ce qu'il incarnait.

-Alors que dire de mes parents ? Ils m'ont abandonnée sur Jakku…

La voix de la jeune femme s'était brisée sur les dernières syllabes. Isbé soupira et baissa les yeux. Que pouvait-elle répondre à ça ?

-Comment des personnes qui aiment leur enfant peuvent-ils faire une chose pareille ? Pourquoi je ne me rappelle rien d'eux ? Pas même leurs visages ?

Elle avait posé la même question à Maz sur Jakku, il y a quelques mois de cela. Elle ne savait pas alors… Mais là, Rey eut soudain le déclic. Elle comprit absolument tout. Elle resta un long moment immobile tandis que tous les éléments se connectaient désormais dans son esprit.

 _Ton père a toujours été quelqu'un de particulier. Les autres ferrailleurs avaient peur de lui. Je me rappelle d'un jour où, au milieu d'une bagarre, il a projeté Gert à travers la pièce en levant à peine le petit doigt. En plus, ça ne tournait pas très rond là-haut… Quelque chose le rongeait. C'est pour cela qu'il voulait du glitterstim. Il m'a dit un jour que c'était « pour calmer ses démons »._

Voilà ce qu'avait dit le dealer interrogé à Niima. Tark savait être le descendant de Palpatine. Naléa avait dû le lui dire. Elle l'imaginait bien, terrifié, bouleversé tout comme elle l'était en ce moment même. Il avait dû ensuite supporter ce fardeau tout en sachant qu'il était sensible à la Force et que les ténèbres tenteraient peut-être de régner sur son cœur, tout comme elles l'avaient fait chez son tristement célèbre aïeul. Puis elle était née. Son père avait-il « senti » qu'elle aussi, avait des pouvoirs ? Dans quelles circonstances ? Quand ? Cela n'avait aucune importance mais sa mère et lui l'avaient ensuite abandonnée sur Jakku, entre les mains de cette pourriture d'Unkar Plutt… Sans souvenirs. Elle se rappela aussitôt la façon dont Ben avait réussi à manipuler l'esprit de Sovan et Shalim sur Tatooine, juste en les regardant deux secondes dans les yeux.

 _Ils m'ont fait oublier…_ réalisa Rey.

Tark et Iona avaient volontairement effacé sa mémoire. Parce qu'ils étaient rongés par le remords ? Par cruauté ? C'était peut-être même son père qui avait gravé cette certitude dans son subconscient qu'un jour, ils allaient revenir la chercher…

Rey était en état de choc. Palpatine, ses parents, c'était trop. Mais l'arrivée inopinée de Beccar Dugg et des quatre membres du Conseil Naboo l'empêcha de fondre en larmes aux côtés de la vieille femme.

OooooO

Elle marchait à présent sur la passerelle la ramenant vers sa chambre. Elle avançait à la manière d'un automate avec la sensation oppressante d'être prisonnière d'un mauvais rêve. Quelques minutes plus tôt, les rebelles avaient interrompu son entrevue avec Isbé pour lui communiquer des informations cruciales. Elle avait écouté attentivement Beccar Dugg mais les paroles de l'émissaire avaient eu du mal à s'imprimer dans son cerveau.

L'informateur en place dans le palais leur avait signalé le départ du général Hux. Apparemment, l'absence du militaire devait durer plusieurs jours et Viri Pax s'apprêtait à rejoindre le _Finalizer_ très tôt dans la matinée. Il fallait se décider à passer à l'action la nuit suivante mais le problème de leur entrée dans le palais se posait toujours.

Isbé n'avait pas quitté la pièce. Elle ne faisait pas partie des leaders gungan, ni du Conseil royal mais elle s'était permis d'intervenir en apprenant au petit groupe que, du temps où elle travaillait au palais, le roi Ars Veruna avait fait creuser un tunnel partant de sa chambre et conduisant à une issue débouchant au pied de la falaise, sous la cascade. Le monarque avait, à l'époque, craint de devoir s'enfuir à cause des accusations de corruption dont il était l'objet.

-Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler, avait réagi Didiun Laz, un des membres du Conseil. Vous êtes sûre ?

Isbé avait été catégorique. Mais elle ne savait pas si le tunnel avait ou non été condamné depuis. Beccar avait voulu réunir tout le monde et avait exhorté Rey à convoquer ses amis. La pilleuse d'épaves était restée silencieuse tout le long de l'échange. Elle n'était pas parvenue à se concentrer, à penser clairement. Tout s'était mélangé dans sa tête. Volant au secours de la jeune femme, Isbé avait déclaré que leurs hôtes avaient besoin de repos et qu'il valait peut-être mieux attendre demain matin pour mettre au point une stratégie. L'ensemble des rebelles avaient acquiescé et Rey avait été invitée à rejoindre sa chambre pour dormir un peu.

Les habitants du refuge étaient peut-être privés des levers et des couchers de soleil, mais l'éclairage à l'intérieur du village était ajusté en fonction des cycles jours-nuits de la surface. Et comme les plaines et les montagnes de Naboo étaient en ce moment même baignées par les couleurs chaudes du crépuscule, au cœur de la pénombre sous le lac, les pas de Rey n'étaient éclairés que par les petites lanternes au sol qui marquaient le chemin. La bulle opaque dans laquelle l'attendait Ben apparut bientôt au bout de l'allée.

 _Ben…_

Devait-elle tout lui raconter ? Comment allait-il réagir en apprenant qu'elle était l'arrière-petite-fille de Sheev Palpatine ?

Ce dernier était responsable du choix d'Anakin Skywalker de s'abandonner corps et âme au Côté Obscur. Il était aussi indirectement responsable de la mort de Padmé. Il avait été la Némésis de la famille Skywalker durant des décennies et le pire dictateur que la galaxie ait jamais connu.

Elle se mit alors à penser à Leia et à Luke. Eux aussi avaient été un jour à sa place en découvrant être les enfants de Vador. Rey était persuadée que la générale pourrait comprendre, qu'elle la soutiendrait. Elle était aussi intimement convaincue que Finn, Rose et même Poe seraient de son côté. Ils étaient sa famille. Elle les aimait profondément et elle savait qu'eux aussi, tenaient à elle. Elle espérait juste qu'ils la regardent toujours de la même façon, une fois qu'ils seraient au courant. Il le fallait…

Enfin arrivée devant la porte, elle se rendit compte qu'elle tenait toujours dans la main la broche dorée de son père. Elle ouvrit les doigts et fixa le bijou dans sa paume tremblante. Elle se sentait vide. Elle avait froid, besoin que quelqu'un la prenne dans ses bras, besoin de chaleur et de réconfort. Elle avait besoin de Ben. Elle déverrouilla la porte et entra dans la chambre.

A peine eut-elle fait un pas à l'intérieur, que Ben déboula de la salle de bain. Il était torse-nu et vêtu uniquement de son pantalon, comme lors de leur connexion sur Ahch-To et quand il la vit, il afficha un visage inquiet.

-Rey ? Tout va bien ?

Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire. Elle devait prendre le temps de bien analyser la situation et de réfléchir à ce qu'il convenait de faire ensuite. Et surtout, elle avait besoin d'oublier, au moins juste quelques heures, ce qu'elle venait de découvrir et ce pour quoi ils avaient débarqué sur Naboo.

Elle posa les yeux sur le buste puissant de Ben. Ses pectoraux étaient toujours aussi parfaitement dessinés, ses épaules toujours aussi larges. Il était beau et fort et il était là, avec elle, dans cette chambre à l'abri des regards. Elle eut l'impression que le bijou dans sa main était devenu glacé. Aussi s'empressa-t-elle de le poser sur la petite table avant d'approcher lentement vers lui. Quand elle ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, elle leva la tête pour plonger ses yeux luisants dans les siens et il demanda simplement :

-As-tu trouvé la vieille femme ?

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de la chercher, mentit-elle. Beccar Dugg a appris que Hux avait quitté Naboo et que Viri Pax comptait retourner sur le _Finalizer_. Il va falloir mettre rapidement un plan au point, dès demain matin.

Son regard glissa sur les lèvres charnues de Ben. La chaleur qui émanait de son corps avait sur elle un effet apaisant et son aura puissante l'appelait à travers la Force. Elle ne voulait plus repenser aux rebelles, à Isbé, à sa famille. Elle leva lentement sa main pour la poser sur la poitrine de Ben, juste au niveau du cœur. Ce dernier tressaillit légèrement et son pouls s'accéléra.

-Mais là, tout de suite, j'ai juste envie que tu me serres très fort.

Il demeura immobile quelques secondes, les yeux rivés sur elle et les lèvres frémissantes avant de l'attirer doucement à lui et de l'envelopper toute entière dans ses bras protecteurs. C'était tellement bon : se blottir contre lui, l'écouter respirer. Le poids qui l'oppressait disparaissait et soudain, comme une évidence, l'envie de lui surpassa tout le reste.

Les doigts de Ben glissèrent dans ses cheveux, dessinèrent le lobe de son oreille et il déposa un baiser sur le haut de sa tête. Elle releva alors le menton et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour goûter ses lèvres. Sa langue caressa la sienne pour la seconde fois et les sensations revinrent, encore plus intenses. Comme à chaque fois qu'ils se touchaient, l'air tout autour d'eux se mit à vibrer. Le lien allait s'ouvrir encore une fois. Ben aurait accès à ses pensées et donc à ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre quelques minutes plus tôt. Or elle ne pouvait pas laisser cela arriver. Pas cette fois. Sinon il allait tout découvrir. Palpatine, sa rancœur, sa tristesse, ses doutes et ses peurs…

A contrecœur, elle érigea donc une muraille impénétrable autour de son esprit, comme il le lui avait appris. Mais à côté de cela, elle projeta tous ses sens à l'assaut du corps de l'homme calé tout contre elle. A son grand étonnement, elle ne rencontra aucune résistance. Ben, contrairement à elle, était en train de livrer corps et âme à ses baisers, à ses caresses et ce qu'elle lut alors en lui la subjugua : il était empli d'elle, de son odeur, du goût salé de sa peau, de la saveur sucrée de sa langue.

Lui aussi avait envie d'elle. Furieusement. Désespérément.

Parfait…Elle devait lui dire qu'elle aussi ressentait le même vertige.

-Ben s'il te plait, j'ai besoin de toi, ici et maintenant.

-Alors laisse-moi entrer, Rey… Dis-moi ce que tu veux que je fasse.

Il la suppliait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son esprit restait à ce point hermétique.

Elle délaissa sa bouche pour explorer la courbe de sa mâchoire. Il ne s'était pas rasé depuis la veille. L'abrasion de sa barbe naissante contre ses lèvres humides lui donna la chair de poule. C'est alors que les mains de Ben devinrent enfin plus audacieuses. Sa paume gigantesque agrippa un de ses seins et se mit à le malaxer doucement, à travers le drapé de sa tunique, comme s'il s'agissait d'une petite sphère fragile. Elle ne put retenir un soupir de plaisir quand il passa son pouce à plusieurs reprises sur la pointe dure de son téton. La friction entre leurs deux corps s'intensifia mais elle avait besoin de plus de contact. Elle lâcha ses épaules et d'un geste maladroit, elle tenta de défaire le bouton de son pantalon. Ben, murmura contre sa tempe :

-Rey, tu es sûre que…

Pour seule réponse, elle recula d'un pas et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Oui, je suis sûre, lâcha-t-elle dans un murmure.

Elle se dégagea soudain de son étreinte, laissant sa braguette à moitié ouverte et entreprit de se dévêtir à son tour. Ben la regarda dégrafer sa ceinture, les yeux brillants de convoitise et la bouche entrouverte. Impossible pour lui à présent de dissimuler la bosse impressionnante de son érection. Elle se débarrassa de ses chaussures et de son pantacourt. Elle défit ensuite son écharpe qui alla rejoindre le reste de ses affaires sur le sol. C'était la première fois qu'elle se mettait nue devant un homme. Elle réalisa soudain ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Jusqu'où comptait-elle aller ? Jusqu'où Ben voudrait-il aller ? Elle n'avait plus que sa tunique sur le dos et le géant devant elle la dévorait littéralement des yeux. Il avait les pupilles dilatées et le souffle court. Un nouveau raz de marée de sensations vint la frapper de plein fouet. Des images de ce qu'il avait envie de faire…De lui faire… Et elle se mit à rougir violemment.

-Rey…

Il n'avait que son prénom à la bouche, comme si tout autre vocabulaire avait déserté son cerveau. Mais Rey n'avait pas besoin de plus. Elle lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

Elle écarta lentement les pans de sa tunique, la laissa tomber à ses pieds, puis enleva sa culotte. Elle n'avait plus rien sur le dos et elle frissonna. Elle vit Ben inspirer profondément tandis qu'il prenait son temps pour admirer chaque centimètre carré de son anatomie. Un instant de panique s'empara d'elle lorsqu'elle repensa à leur conversation à bord du _Faucon_ au sujet de Sylla. L'amazone qu'elle avait vue en rêve était vraiment superbe. Elle, n'avait presque pas de poitrine, pas de formes généreuses, pas d'expérience…

-Par le créateur, tu es magnifique, s'extasia Ben.

La sincérité dans sa voix la bouleversa. Elle en eut presque les larmes aux yeux. Alors, elle décida de ne pas perdre une seconde de plus et fondit sur lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Cette fois, il ne se retint pas. Les mains de Ben furent partout à la fois. Son dos, ses seins, ses hanches. Il acheva de se débarrasser de son pantalon avant d'attraper l'arrière de ses cuisses pour la soulever comme si elle ne pesait rien. Elle encercla sa taille avec ses jambes et son sexe se retrouva directement tout contre le membre chaud et dur de Ben, encore prisonnier dans son sous-vêtement.

Accrochées à ses épaules, elle gémit doucement quand il embrassa son cou et, instinctivement, son bassin se mit à onduler. Ben émit un grognement sourd contre sa carotide. C'était à la fois incroyablement excitant et un peu effrayant. Dire que c'est elle qui provoquait ça… Elle commençait à s'enivrer de son plaisir mêlé au sien. Le choc et la stupeur des dernières heures s'estompait peu à peu et elle avait un peu honte de se servir de lui de la sorte, pour faire taire son malaise et la voix d'Isbé qui résonnait encore dans sa tête. Le sentir fiévreux et rougissant tout contre elle était un pur délice. Pourtant, brusquement, il cessa de la caresser et il dégagea ses cuisses pour qu'elle reprenne appui sur le sol.

-Quoi ? s'alarma-t-elle.

Ben, les yeux rivés au sol, semblait un peu perdu et avait du mal à calmer sa respiration.

-Rey, j'en ai envie, vraiment très envie. Mais je sais que c'est la première fois pour toi et je ne veux rien précipiter.

Bon sang, il était encore plus fébrile qu'elle.

-Je n'ai fait ça que…

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de terminer, ses lèvres happèrent à nouveau les siennes.

 _…Que deux fois. Avec Sylla._

Voilà ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. Elle s'en fichait. Elle n'avait que faire de ses réticences. Elle se moquait de ses arguments. Elle avait soudain un furieux besoin qu'il lui fasse l'amour, là, tout de suite. Elle avait besoin de sa peau contre sa peau, d'entendre ses soupirs d'extase… Elle avait besoin d'aller chercher la lumière enfouie au plus profond de lui pour éloigner le spectre obscur qui la terrorisait. Alors elle le poussa sans ménagement et ils buttèrent ensemble contre le lit. Elle appuya les deux mains à plat contre son torse et il se retrouva assis puis allongé sur le matelas. Elle grimpa sur lui et se positionna à califourchon au-dessus de son corps de colosse. Elle reprit le mouvement de friction de son pelvis contre le sien et, du bout de la langue, elle lécha la ligne de sa clavicule. Ben bascula sa tête en arrière et se mordit la lèvre inférieure en gémissant de plus belle.

Elle n'en revenait pas d'être aussi téméraire. D'ailleurs, Ben aussi était surpris. Il cherchait toujours à entrer en contact avec elle, via la Force, pour tenter d'anticiper ses désirs, combler ses attentes, intensifier ses sensations et elle le sentait de plus en plus circonspect et soucieux au fur et à mesure qu'elle repoussait ses assauts.

-Rey, détends-toi, aie confiance en moi. Tu ne peux pas savoir depuis combien de temps je rêve de ce moment avec toi.

-Je sais… moi aussi. Je suis un peu nerveuse.

Avant de rencontrer Ben, jamais personne n'avait posé les mains sur elle. Même si, sur Jakku, les regards lubriques des clients de la taverne ou celui des autres ferrailleurs sous les tentes du marché étaient tout sauf discrets. Puis elle avait rencontré Finn… Et Poe. Dire qu'elle ne trouvait pas les deux hommes charmants et attirants aurait été un mensonge. Mais jamais elle n'avait désiré quelqu'un comme elle désirait Ben. Et elle voulait le lui montrer, sans attendre plus longtemps.

Elle se souleva légèrement et fit glisser le sous-vêtement du grand brun sur ses cuisses. La verge de Ben, palpitante et gonflée émergea fièrement pour venir buter contre sa vulve. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un sexe d'homme. Elle était fascinée. Kriff… Existait-il quelque chose de plus érotique dans tout l'univers ?

Ben agrippa ses hanches un peu trop brusquement et elle releva la tête pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Une onde d'excitation la secoua de la tête au pied et ils se regardèrent longuement, juste bercés par le bruit de leurs respirations saccadées. Puis, un peu hésitante, elle referma sa main sur le pénis turgescent de son amant. C'était doux et ferme. Elle ne savait plus trop quoi faire maintenant alors elle décida de serrer un peu plus fort et de faire remonter ses doigts jusqu'au sommet. Ben laissa échapper un soupir de béatitude.

-Rey, je n'ai pas de protection pour…

Elle se pencha sur lui et, avec le bout de son nez, elle effleura la pointe du sien.

-N'ai aucune crainte, j'ai un implant, susurra-t-elle

Mais soudain, elle eut peur qu'il s'imagine des choses et elle s'empressa de préciser :

-Toutes les femmes de la base en ont un. C'est…

Ben plaqua une main entre ses omoplates et la fit remonter un peu pour prendre dans sa bouche la pointe rosée d'un de ses seins. Il lécha avec application son mamelon et ses doigts se mirent à explorer la toison de son pubis. Une douce chaleur envahit son ventre et remonta jusque dans sa poitrine. Quand il trouva enfin son clitoris et qu'il se mit à le caresser en décrivant de petits cercles, toutes les fibres nerveuses de son corps s'enflammèrent simultanément.

 _Kriff…c'était absolument délicieux. Mille fois meilleur que quand elle le faisait elle-même._

S'il continuait comme ça, ses défenses mentales risquaient de céder. Elle devait se reprendre, se concentrer… La voix de Ben résonnait dans sa tête et la supplia encore une fois. Alors son appréhension redoubla et au lieu de continuer à s'abandonner contre les doigts de Ben, elle se crispa légèrement.

-Rey, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, je te fais mal ?

-Non, c'est parfait, continue…

 _Allons, tiens bon, Rey…_

Son poing se mit à bouger, monter et descendre, au même rythme que le pouce de Ben. Elle sentit le cœur du grand brun battre à tout rompre quand elle posa son autre main à plat sur sa poitrine pour prendre appui. Elle osa une nouvelle incursion dans sa tête.

Il trouvait ça divin mais l'inquiétude continuait à obscurcir son désir : elle refusait de lier son âme avec la sienne, il la sentait tendue et anxieuse et cela le contrariait.

Elle devait le rassurer, le convaincre que ce n'était pas sa faute à lui.

Les cuisses écartées de chaque côté de ses hanches elle entreprit alors de faire passer et repasser son gland velouté et hypersensible entre ses plis. Ça glissait un peu. Une vague de plaisir intense l'emporta à nouveau. Soudainement au bord de l'extase, il lutta comme un fou pour ne pas exploser dans sa main.

-Rey, par le Créateur, il faut que tu arrêtes de faire ça…

-Je te veux en moi, souffla-t-elle en posant son front contre le sien.

Elle s'était remise à l'embrasser tendrement, sur les joues, le menton, sur les lèvres.

-Tu n'es pas encore prête, je risque de te faire mal…

Mais elle s'était déjà relevée. Elle avait guidé sa verge à l'entrée de son vagin et sans qu'il puisse l'arrêter, elle se laissa descendre lentement sur son membre.

Ben en eut le souffle coupé et il se mit à trembler. Elle, ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il avait raison, elle n'était pas prête. Ses muscles étaient trop contractés et le frottement de son pénis contre ses chairs lui arracha un gémissement d'inconfort.

-Rey, attends…Tu vas trop vite, s'écria-t-il en l'attrapant par la taille pour la freiner.

Une multitude d'émotions contradictoires se bousculèrent en elle avec en tête de cortège, la peur viscérale de le perdre. Elle ne sut pas pourquoi mais elle se revit dans la grotte obscure sur Ahch-To, face au mur lui renvoyant son reflet, les cheveux mouillés et le visage défait sur lequel vint se superposer le faciès monstrueux de l'Empereur. Elle était en train de craquer, de perdre le fil du plaisir mais elle voulait encore lutter, se raccrocher au corps de Ben et à ses sensations.

Elle ne l'écouta pas et s'abaissa encore jusqu'à sentir quelque chose céder sous la pression de son gland. Cette fois, elle ne put réprimer un petit cri de douleur.

\- Rey, arrête ! hoqueta-t-il, pantelant et frissonnant à la vue de son sexe totalement enfoncé en elle.

Il profita du fait qu'elle cherche à reprendre son souffle pour la faire basculer sur le côté et se retirer le plus délicatement possible.

-Non Ben, ce n'est rien !

Elle tremblait comme une feuille et s'accrochait désespérément à ses avant-bras.

-Rey, je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas ! Tu as l'air bouleversé. Tu bloques toutes mes tentatives de me connecter avec toi. Je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Je te l'ai dit, je suis juste un peu nerveuse, je t'en prie, laisse-moi recommencer.

-Non, hors de question. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour faire l'amour avec toi, mais pas de cette façon !

Cette fois, des larmes chaudes coulaient le long de ses joues et Ben, vibrant encore de la violence de leur étreinte, la dévisageait d'un air paniqué. Il s'empressa de la serrer fort contre lui et elle cacha son visage dans son cou. Elle n'avait plus la force de résister. Les barrières s'écroulèrent une à une et elle se raccrocha à la voix de Ben, qui murmurait des paroles douces contre ses cheveux et caressait tendrement le bas de son dos.

OoooooO

L'eau qui ruisselait à présent sur son corps lui procurait apaisement et bien-être. Debout sous le jet brûlant, les yeux fermés et l'esprit vide, elle tentait de se focaliser sur sa respiration. Un peu de sang avait coulé le long de ses cuisses avant de disparaître dans la petite évacuation à ses pieds. Son entrejambe brûlait encore un peu mais la douleur commençait à s'estomper.

Elle avait tout raconté à Ben. Elle lui avait parlé d'Isbé, de Naléa, de ses parents et de la terrible vérité qu'elle venait de découvrir : Sheev Palpatine alias Dark Sidious était son arrière-grand-père. Elle lui avait fait part de sa colère, de son dégoût, de sa détresse. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir agi ainsi avec lui, de ne pas lui avoir fait confiance, de s'être servi de lui et d'avoir gâché leur première fois.

Ben l'avait écouté sans l'interrompre, avec une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Une fois son histoire terminée, elle s'était levée et avait ramassé ses affaires éparpillées au sol. Il l'avait alors retenue par la main alors qu'elle avançait vers la petite salle de bain.

« Rey, s'il te plait » avait-il supplié mais elle ne s'était pas retournée. Elle avait juste murmuré d'une voix faible « Laisse-moi quelques minutes… » avant de retirer ses doigts et de disparaître dans la pièce voisine.

L'eau commençait à devenir plus fraîche et elle ferma le robinet. Elle se sécha puis attrapa son tas d'affaires sales et ouvrit le sonicateur qui contenait déjà la chemise de Ben. Elle sortit le vêtement propre et décida de l'enfiler. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle portait une de ses chemises et le souvenir lui arracha enfin un sourire. Elle enfourna son linge dans l'appareil et rejoignit la chambre.

Ben était assis sur le lit, les bras posés sur ses genoux relevés. Il regardait le ballet des créatures aquatiques qui sillonnaient inlassablement les profondeurs du lac. Il avait tamisé la pièce et un jeu subtil d'ombres et de lumières mettait en relief les muscles de son dos.

Rey demeura dans l'embrasure de la porte, silencieuse et hésitante. Ce fut lui qui parla le premier.

-Quelle ironie n'est-ce pas ? Toi, la descendante de Palpatine et moi le petit-fils de Dark Vador…

Il n'y avait aucun cynisme dans sa voix. Rey y décela même une pointe d'amusement. Alors elle s'approcha timidement du lit et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Les yeux rivés sur le spectacle sous-marin, il inspira calmement. Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra et elle eut à nouveau envie de pleurer.

 _Qu'allait-il faire à présent ? Allait-il la repousser ? Venait-elle de détruire tout ce qu'elle avait mis tant de temps à construire avec lui ?_

Elle était incapable de répondre et il reprit tranquillement.

-C'était écrit Rey… C'est la Force qui nous a réunis.

Les larmes de la pilleuse d'épaves coulèrent enfin, chaudes et libératrices et il tourna la tête vers elle avant d'ajouter :

\- Je me fiche d'où tu viens. Je me fiche de qui sont tes parents. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu sais ce que je pense du passé.

-Ben, ce n'est pas aussi simple. On ne peut pas fuir le passé, ce que l'on est, quoi que tu en dises.

Son corps de géant lui fit alors face et l'intensité de son regard lui coupa le souffle. Ses doigts immenses se calèrent contre sa nuque tandis que ses pouces essuyaient les traînées d'eau sur ses joues.

-Tu ne comprends toujours pas… Je t'aime à en mourir, Rey.

Tout bascula en une fraction de seconde. Elle se sentit partir, emportée par un tourbillon d'émotions.

-Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit jamais arrivée. Tu m'as sauvé. J'étais perdu dans ce gouffre d'obscurité et je croyais que c'était le seul chemin que je pouvais prendre, à cause de ce que j'étais, à cause de Snoke, de ce qui s'est passé avec Luke et à cause de ce que j'ai fait à mon père. Tu as débarqué de nulle part avec ta lumière, aveuglante comme un soleil, et tu m'as fait renaître. Je n'ai plus peur de le dire maintenant. J'aurais dû te le dire depuis longtemps.

Les lèvres de la jeune femme s'étaient mises à trembler. Ses doigts menus vinrent se poser sur les poignets de Ben comme pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas en train de rêver, qu'il était bien là en train de la toucher et de lui dire toutes ces choses merveilleuses.

-Je serais prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour toi. Affronter Hux, Elias, l'armée entière du Premier Ordre pour que tu sois en sécurité. Je ne veux pas te perdre… Je ne le supporterais pas.

Il attira son visage contre le sien et quand leurs fronts se touchèrent elle se rendit compte qu'il retenait sa respiration. Il attendait qu'elle agisse, qu'elle dise quelque chose…N'importe quoi.

-Je t'aime aussi, murmura-t-elle, et il laissa alors échapper un soupir de délivrance avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Ils s'allongèrent dans le petit lit trop étroit, collés l'un contre l'autre comme si leurs vies en dépendaient, nez contre nez, bouche contre bouche, les jambes entremêlées et leurs cœurs battant à l'unisson. Ils se caressèrent longuement avec des gestes doux. Elle cala sa tête contre sa poitrine et la main de Ben passa sous les pans de sa chemise, effleura le haut de sa cuisse pour venir se poser à plat sur son bas-ventre.

-Je suis désolé pour…

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est moi qui me suis jetée sur toi.

Elle ne voyait pas son visage, mais devina qu'il était en train de sourire. Elle sentait la fatigue engourdir son corps, sa tête. Elle était exténuée physiquement, moralement mais la pression se diluait lentement et l'aura de Ben rassérénait tout son être.

-Je n'ai pas menti ce soir-là dans la hutte sur Ahch-To. Tu n'es pas seule. Tu ne le seras jamais.

Elle entendit à peine ses mots, susurrés à son oreille, et s'endormit paisiblement avec le délicieux sentiment d'être aimée et en sécurité.

OooooO

Elle se réveilla en sursaut et son genou butta contre la cuisse de Ben. Les yeux hagards et l'esprit encore empêtré dans les affres de son rêve, elle tenta de calmer sa respiration et se figea quelques secondes en espérant ne pas l'avoir réveillé aussi.

Son rêve... Ou une nouvelle vision envoyée par la Force. Non. Ce n''était pas ça. C'était quelque chose de différent. Plutôt un souvenir, vague et imprécis, et elle réalisa soudain que ce souvenir ne lui appartenait pas. Elle l'avait cueilli dans l'esprit de Ben, quelques heures plus tôt, quand elle était entrée dans sa tête, et se figea d'horreur en repensant à ce qu'elle venait de voir.

 _C'était impossible… Par le Créateur._

Il avait envisagé se rendre au palais avec elle, à visage découvert, reprendre les rênes du pouvoir et balayer tous ses infâmes renégats. Après tout, il était aux yeux de tous encore le Suprême Leader du Premier Ordre.

Non. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Pas après tout ce qu'ils venaient de se dire. Pas après qu'ils se soient avoué leurs sentiments.

Elle tenta de se convaincre que l'idée lui avait juste effleuré l'esprit. C'était ça, un dessein un peu fou... Mais une sensation de malaise monta soudain en elle et elle se dégagea alors précautionneusement des bras de Ben pour quitter le lit et se retrouver debout, confuse et tétanisée au milieu de la chambre.

Ben dormait toujours. Elle le contempla un moment, magnifique et paisible en train de respirer calmement, allongé devant elle.

Elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque. Elle ne pouvait laisser cela se produire.

Sur la pointe des pieds, elle gagna la salle de bain et récupéra ses affaires dans le sonicateur.

OooooO

Sa main se referma sur un espace vide à côté de lui. Il ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre, pour constater qu'effectivement Rey n'était plus là.

-Rey ? appela-t-il d'une voix encore rauque de sommeil avant de se racler la gorge.

Il n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi – ou du moins pas depuis très longtemps - même si, comme l'indiquait le petit boîtier affichant l'heure près de la porte, c'était encore le milieu de la nuit. Il se redressa, les mains à plat derrière lui sur le matelas et instinctivement, les poils se dressèrent sur sa nuque.

Il ne ressentait plus sa présence.

Il lui avait appris à atténuer sa signature énergétique pour échapper aux autres utilisateurs de la Force mais Rey n'était jamais parvenue à se dissimuler totalement quand lui, voulait la trouver. Le lien entre eux était trop fort.

Il se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour vérifier. Personne. Le sonicateur était vide et sa chemise gisait sur le sol.

Était-elle sortie retrouver Finn et Rose ? Les autres rebelles ? Pourquoi alors ne l'avait-elle pas réveillé ?

Le sac de la jeune femme était toujours sur la table, à côté de la broche et son bâton appuyé contre la chaise. Pourtant un sentiment d'angoisse le saisit au ventre et le tic nerveux sous un œil gauche se manifesta. Alors, il se retourna brusquement et son regard se posa sur la petite table de nuit près du lit.

Son sabre laser aussi avait disparu.

OoooooO

 _Pile à neutrons* : je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce que c'est, ni à quoi ça sert… Mais ça tient dans une petite valise._


	21. Chapter 20

**chapitre 20**

 **Base Haven- Planète Arbra:**

-Hey ! Doucement, ça va ! ça va !

Poe venait de pousser violemment le prisonnier dans la petite salle où se trouvait déjà une bonne partie des officiers de la Résistance. Il avait les mains entravées par des menottes et Chewie ne fut pas plus tendre en le forçant à s'asseoir sur une des chaises disposées autour de la table de réunion. Le craqueur de codes était en mauvaise posture et il le savait très bien.

-Ecoutez, je conçois que vous s…s…soyez plutôt énervés après ce que j'ai fait, mais comme je l'ai dit à votre copain sur le _Supremacy_ , cela n'avait rien de personnel, j'ai juste essayé de sauver ma peau…

-A cause de vous, des centaines de nos amis sont morts ! Cracha le pilote.

-Vous nous avez vendus au Premier Ordre ! s'insurgea à son tour Larma d'Acy. Finn et Rose nous ont dit que vous êtes reparti du vaisseau de Snoke avec une récompense. Un bon paquet de crédits, je parie !

-Oh ! Ces deux-là s'en sont s…s…ortis finalement ! Oui bon, alors pour remettre les choses au clair, le destroyer a été littéralement cisaillé en deux au moment où j'allais prendre congé et ma « récompense », c…c…comme vous dites, n'a pas eu le temps d'être chargée dans la soute, donc en définitive, j'ai quitté le vaisseau les mains vides.

-Espèce de sale…

-Poe ! S'il vous plait ! l'arrêta Leia. Cette ordure me dégoûte autant que vous mais il a peut-être des informations qui nous seront utiles…

Recroquevillé comme une pauvre bête apeurée, l'homme avait levé ses mains devant son visage en guise de bouclier. Il voyait bien que le pilote était prêt à l'exécuter ici même, sur-le-champ.

-Où l'as-tu déniché Lando ? reprit la générale en s'adressant à son ami debout à ses côtés.

-Il traînait dans une taverne sur Aztar. Il était saoul et a bousculé un de mes hommes avant de faire tomber ça.

Lando sortit d'une de ses poches un petit document, estampillé de l'emblème du Premier Ordre.

-C'est un laissez-passer pour se rendre dans le système de Cyax au cœur de l'espace Hutt, signé par Hux en personne.

-Tu étais sur Aztar ? Ce repère de brigands et de magouilleurs ?

-On ne se refait pas Leia, rétorqua Lando, le sourire aux lèvres. Tout comme Han, j'ai peut-être pris mes distances avec la Rébellion pendant quelques temps et renoué avec mes premières amours, mais j'ai toujours mis un point d'honneur à mettre des bâtons dans les roues du Premier Ordre. J'ai aussi gardé contact avec Menkel Jas. C'est lui qui m'a appris ce qui vous était arrivé sur Crait et qui m'a raconté que vous aviez été trahis par un salopard portant une bague en ambre de Trammil au doigt.

-Je savais bien que ce t..t…truc était un peu trop voyant, marmonna l'homme dans sa barbe en jetant un regard désabusé à son annulaire gauche.

-Ce type est un opportuniste. Il ne mérite pas de vivre après ce qu'il a fait ! C'est un partisan du Premier Ordre et doit être traité comme tel !

Chewie était d'accord avec Dameron et le signifia à l'assemblée avec un feulement terrifiant.

-Ecoutez ! Ecoutez ! Je ne suis dans aucun c…c…camp d'accord ? bégaya le prisonnier. On pourrait conclure un accord vous et moi !

-Un accord ? se moqua le pilote. Tu n'es pas vraiment en position de négocier quoi que ce soit.

-Eh bien peut-être que si, en fait. J'ai certaines compétences qui pourraient vous être bien utiles.

-Vos compétences de voleur de bas-étage ? De craqueur de codes ? En quoi pourraient-elles nous être utiles, racontez- nous un peu ? rétorqua Leia.

-Par exemple, si vous envisagiez de, je sais pas moi…Pirater le système de communication des v…v…vaisseaux amiraux du Premier Ordre ?

Les membres de l'assemblée se dévisagèrent soudain tous avec de grands yeux. Poe, lui, était toujours en train de fusiller l'homme du regard.

-Explique.

Le prisonnier vit enfin une occasion de gagner du temps.

-Si j'étais capable, disons, de m'introduire dans l'ordinateur central du _Finalizer_ afin d'avoir accès aux codes de transmission des destroyers de la flotte, vous pourriez intercepter les messages cryptés, que je c…c…craquerais pour vous bien sûr… Cela vous donnerait un avantage tactique certain, non ? Vous sauriez à l'avance ce que prépare Hux et sa petite bande.

 _Était-il vraiment capable de faire ça ?_

-Tu serais capable de faire ça, toi ? S'étonna Poe à voix haute.

-Sans problème…

-Comment être sûr que le Premier Ordre ne s'apercevrait pas de l'intrusion et qu'ils ne décideraient pas de nous livrer de fausses informations pour nous tendre un piège ! Ou alors pourquoi n'en profiterais-tu pas pour nous duper à nouveau en leur envoyant un message signalant notre position ?

-Je ne sais même pas sur quelle p…p…planète on se trouve ici ! se défendit le prisonnier.

-Je peux superviser, intervint Kaydel. Surveiller pour voir s'il ne tente de nous trahir encore. Et s'il le fait, je peux me charger moi-même de lui tirer un coup de blaster dans le cœur.

Avoir accès à toutes les communications du _Finalizer_ était inespéré. Mais cela valait-il le coup de faire confiance à ce type au risque de s'en mordre les doigts encore une fois ?

-En échange, j…j…je veux juste la vie sauve, bafouilla-t-il.

Larma et Poe étaient indécis. Le pilote tourna la tête vers Leia, vieux réflexe, pour voir ce que l'ancienne chef des rebelles en pensait. Il lut immédiatement dans ses yeux quel était son avis sur la question : cela valait la peine d'être tenté.

-Très bien, imaginons que nous te laissions faire ça. Comment vas-tu t'y prendre ?

-Oh, il me faut juste de quoi construire un petit dispositif de mon invention. Je pense que vous avez ici tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Par c…c…contre il y a juste un léger souci.

-Tiens donc…

-Pour pouvoir intercepter le code de sécurité du _Finalizer_ , il faut que le b…b…boîtier se trouve à une distance minimale de l'ordinateur central, durant une dizaine de secondes, c'est tout.

-Minimale comment ?

-Je dirais… cinq cents mètres.

-Quoi ! S'exclama Poe. Tu veux dire qu'il faut se rendre près du vaisseau avec ton engin ? En plein milieu de l'armada de Hux ?

-Euh…oui…quelques secondes. Mon boîtier c…c…capte le code, et voilà, youhou ! On a accès !

-C'est du pur délire ! N'importe quoi !

-Hey, je n'ai jamais dit que ça allait être facile !

-Hors de question, rétorqua d'Acy. Même en sortant d'hyperespace aux abords du _Finalizer_ avec le chasseur le plus rapide que l'on ait, les canons du destroyer et les _TIE_ du Premier Ordre ne nous laisseront aucune chance !

-Je peux le faire, déclara Poe.

-Non, c'est trop risqué Dameron ! objecta Leia.

-ça vaut le coup, vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Si ça marche, on récupère un avantage énorme sur eux. Je peux m'approcher du vaisseau, tenir le temps de récupérer les codes et repartir sans tarder en vitesse lumière. J'ai juste à éviter leurs turbolasers et leurs missiles.

-Et si ça ne marche pas ? Bon sang, Dameron ! Quand est-ce que vous allez arrêter de jouer les têtes brûlées ?

-Je peux aller avec lui, intervint Lando.

-Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! hurla presque Leia.

-Non, j'ai quelqu'un d'autre en tête pour m'accompagner, fit Poe en se tournant vers le craqueur de codes. Je ne peux pas piloter et m'occuper de gérer son engin en même temps. Nous allons prendre un chasseur biplace et il va venir avec moi.

-Quoi, euh alors… Ce n'étais pas vraiment le plan que j'avais en tête ! s'écria le prisonnier.

-Je m'en doute. Mais c'est mon plan à présent. Alors tu vas te dépêcher de construire ton appareil, et quand tu auras fini, nous allons rendre une petite visite au nouveau Suprême Leader et à sa charmante armée.

OooooO

 **Planète Naboo :**

Rey arriva sans encombre jusqu'au pied de la cascade et écarta de son visage les mèches collées à son front à cause de la transpiration. Elle avait couru à travers la forêt depuis le lac et elle reprenait à présent son souffle à l'abri d'un amas de rochers bordant le grand bassin en contrebas de la falaise. La clarté des lunes jumelles illuminait les sous-bois et le bruit des eaux bouillonnantes couvrait tous les autres sons environnants. Le sabre de Ben était accroché à sa ceinture et elle prit quelques minutes pour remettre ses idées au clair.

Elle avait quitté le refuge dans la précipitation en empruntant un des deux petits sous-marins monoplaces qui attendaient sagement dans les étages inférieurs du village– hors de question de remonter à la nage jusqu'à la surface. Elle avait agi le plus discrètement possible et n'avait croisé quasiment personne à part quelques gungans patrouillant tranquillement dans les allées.

Finn et Rose allaient la tuer, si les soldats du Premier Ordre ne s'en chargeait pas d'abord. Mais elle avait pris sa décision.

Ce qu'elle avait vu dans son rêve - sa vision, peu importe- l'avait convaincue de se lancer seule dans cette tentative périlleuse de libérer Maz et Mégarana. Elle savait à présent que Ben l'aimait et qu'il était prêt à tout risquer pour elle. Elle aussi l'aimait, plus que tout. Mais le fait de lui avoir avoué ses sentiments n'était peut-être pas suffisant pour le mettre à l'abri de l'attraction démoniaque du Côté Obscur. Il avait passé plus de la moitié de sa vie, englouti dans ce carcan de noirceur alors qu'elle, sur Ahch-To, n'avait eu qu'un bref aperçu de cette puissance brute et malfaisante. Elle l'avait sentie, assise en tailleur sur ce rocher, alors que Luke la suppliait de ne pas se laisser entraîner. L'appel des ténèbres avait été assourdissant, irrésistible…

Et puis il n'y avait pas que Ben. Jamais Rose et Finn ne l'aurait laissée y aller seule. Elle ne pouvait pas risquer la vie de ses amis, la seule famille qui lui restait, tout ça parce qu'elle avait eu l'idée folle de débarquer sur Naboo pour jouer les sauveurs. Pourtant, maintenant qu'il était l'heure de se lancer, elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas commis une énorme erreur. Il était sûrement présomptueux de penser qu'elle pouvait mener à bien cette mission sans aucune aide.

Mais elle secoua la tête avec détermination et son optimisme reprit le dessus : elle devait y arriver. Elle allait y arriver… Avec le sabre de Ben et avec l'aide de la Force.

Elle passa alors la tête entre les deux rochers qui lui servaient de cachette et, malgré la faible luminosité, elle repéra le petit passage dont avait parlé Isbé et qui conduisait tout droit derrière la chute d'eau. Elle devait se dépêcher. Elle avait déjà mis beaucoup trop de temps pour arriver jusqu'ici et l'aube était proche. Elle longea le bord du bassin en se frayant un chemin au milieu des herbes hautes et s'engouffra dans la cavité humide. Le sol était glissant et un tunnel s'ouvrait à présent devant elle, profond et obscur. La pente était raide et elle n'eut soudain plus aucun doute que cette galerie allait la conduire jusqu'au palais construit juste au-dessus. Heureusement, elle avait pensé à prendre une petite lampe pour éclairer ses pas.

Au bout de dix minutes de marche, elle arriva devant une vieille porte rouillée. Elle tira sur la poignée et la porte résista un peu. Elle força davantage et le battant s'ouvrit enfin dans un grincement malencontreux qui résonna contre les parois minérales du tunnel.

La jeune femme grimaça. Il ne s'agissait pas de se faire remarquer dès maintenant. Aussi Rey n'insista pas quand elle vit que l'entrebâillement était suffisant pour qu'elle puisse se faufiler. Le passage était camouflé par une tenture pourpre accrochée au mur et la jeune femme écarta doucement le pan de tissu épais pour jeter un œil sur l'endroit où elle avait atterri.

C'était bien une chambre, somptueusement décorée, avec un immense lit à baldaquin trônant au milieu de la pièce. Il n'y avait personne et Rey laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

Bon, à présent, il fallait trouver un moyen de circuler dans le palais sans se faire repérer par les gardes.

Beccar Dugg avait émis l'idée qu'elle se déguise en dame de compagnie et c'est ce qu'elle comptait faire. En espérant que personne ne l'arrête et n'ait la bonne idée de la fouiller. Mais ça c'était un autre problème; elle devait en premier lieu trouver la tenue appropriée et doutait de pouvoir le faire ici, dans des appartements royaux. A pas de loup, elle se dirigea vers la sortie et jeta un œil dans le couloir.

Personne.

Jusqu'à maintenant, elle était plutôt chanceuse.

La chambre de la reine n'était peut-être pas loin ? Ou celle d'une de ses servantes ?

Rey savait qu'elles n'avaient pas toutes pu quitter le palais avant l'attaque du Premier Ordre et que l'informatrice des rebelles était l'une d'entre elles. Les dames de compagnie de Mégarana devaient loger à proximité de leur souveraine afin d'être toujours disponibles pour elle. Aussi la pilleuse d'épaves décida-t-elle de visiter la pièce voisine. C'était également une chambre, luxueuse et gigantesque. Mais Rey se figea d'horreur en apercevant le mat planté sur le balcon de la terrasse et sur lequel était accroché un étendard affichant l'emblème rouge sur fond noir du Premier Ordre.

Kriff… serait-elle tombée dans les appartements de Hux ?

Soudain, des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. Des pas qui se dirigeaient inexorablement vers l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Sans perdre une seconde et le cœur battant, la jeune femme se plaqua contre le mur, à côté de l'entrée. Sa main glissa vers le sabre accroché à sa ceinture et ses doigts se refermèrent sur le manche avec force. Elle n'avait pas prévu de s'en servir si vite et elle se figea en retenant sa respiration. Une fine silhouette vêtue d'une longue toge bleue entra dans la pièce. Rey poussa aussitôt la porte et la nouvelle arrivante se retourna brusquement en couvrant sa bouche avec ses mains pour étouffer un cri. Elle avait lâché la pile de vêtement qu'elle tenait dans les bras et fixait à présent l'intruse avec un air terrifié.

-Je vous en prie n'ayez pas peur ! la supplia Rey à voix basse. Je fais partie de la Résistance ! Je ne vous veux aucun mal !

Une fois remise de sa surprise, la jeune fille, les yeux toujours écarquillés se mit à détailler Rey de la tête aux pieds.

-Mais qui êtes-vous ? Et comment avez-vous fait pour arriver jusqu'ici ?

-Je m'appelle Rey. J'ai emprunté le passage secret dans la chambre d'en face.

-C'est vous, Rey ? Un passage secret ?

Cette fille ne devait pas avoir plus d'une quinzaine d'années. Elle avait les traits fins et délicats même si des cernes noirs plombaient son regard. Elle avait fait un pas en avant et avait posé les yeux sur le sabre laser que la pilleuse d'épaves tenait toujours dans sa main.

-Par le Créateur ! Mais je croyais que vous ne deviez venir que la nuit prochaine ! Où sont les autres ? Vous êtes seule ?

-Oui, j'ai… Mais attendez un peu…C'est vous qui communiquez depuis le palais avec Beccar Dugg ?

-Oui, je m'appelle Tial, j'étais au service de la reine Mégarana.

Rey soupira de soulagement avant de remarquer enfin que les affaires aux pieds de l'adolescente étaient en fait des uniformes du Premier Ordre. La dame de compagnie les ramassa à la hâte avant d'aller les déposer en vrac sur le lit.

-L'évasion a donc été avancée ?

-Oui c'est ça, mentit Rey et j'ai besoin d'aide.

La jeune fille avait retrouvé à présent tout le calme et la détermination qui incombaient à son rôle d'espionne.

-Très bien, attendez-moi ici. Je vais vous chercher des vêtements. Le général Hux est parti hier. Personne d'autre que moi n'est autorisé à pénétrer ici. Vous ne risquez rien. Ensuite je trouverai un moyen de vous conduire jusqu'aux cellules dans les sous-sols, là où ils gardent Son Altesse et Maz Kanata prisonnières. Mais comment les faire sortir avec tous ces stormtroopers dans le palais ?

-Je comptais un peu sur ma force de persuasion… Et sur le fait de nous enfuir par là où je suis arrivée pour rejoindre la forêt.

-D'accord alors, ne bougez pas, je reviens vite !

Tial passa devant elle et quitta la pièce en refermant derrière elle.

OooooO

Rey avait gardé ses vêtements sous son déguisement. Si elle avait besoin de se battre, elle n'avait qu'à déchirer le tissu pour retrouver sa liberté de mouvement pour l'instant entravée par l'amplitude des manches pendantes et de la jupe qui arrivait jusqu'au sol. Tial lui avait expliqué que toutes les servantes de la reine -et maintenant du général Hux- devaient avoir, à peu de choses près, la même apparence. L'adolescente avait donc entrelacé les longues mèches de Rey pour créer deux grosses tresses de chaque côté de sa tête qui se rejoignaient sur la nuque pour former un petit chignon soigné. Le sabre de Ben était bien calé contre sa cuisse et elle espérait que la légère bosse qu'il formait sous le tissu de sa robe n'attirerait pas trop l'attention.

-Halte ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ! Ce secteur est interdit d'accès au personnel non autorisé.

La voix du stormtrooper qui venait de les interpeller était sèche et menaçante. Les jeunes femmes stoppèrent leur course, se retournèrent lentement et se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec un binôme de soldats, fusil laser au poing. Rey baissa les yeux sur le plateau qu'elle tenait entre les mains et laissa à Tial le soin de répondre.

-On nous a demandé d'apporter ça au sous-sol. C'est pour les prisonniers.

Les deux patrouilleurs échangèrent un regard à travers la visière de leur casque blanc et noir puis reportèrent leur attention sur la jeune fille.

-A cette heure-ci ? Qui a demandé ?

-Le seigneur Viri. Je ne fais que suivre ses ordres. Mais peut-être voulez-vous que nous allions le déranger pour vous assurer que…

\- Non, c'est bon, s'empressa de répondre le trooper. Vous pouvez y aller.

Tial adressa au fantassin un petit hochement de tête en guise de remerciement et elle et Rey se dirigèrent d'un pas pressé vers l'escalier qui descendait jusqu'à la prison. Enfin hors de portée des soldats, l'adolescente chuchota :

-Très bien, cela risque d'être un peu plus compliqué avec les gardes qui surveillent l'entrée du couloir menant aux cellules.

-Espérons qu'ils seront aussi coopératifs que ceux que l'on vient de croiser, rétorqua Rey.

Effectivement deux autres stormtroopers étaient en faction devant une immense porte métallique. Quand elles arrivèrent à leur niveau, la même question leur fut posée.

-A manger et à boire, pour la reine Mégarana, annonça Tial.

-Les consignes ont été formelles, répliqua l'un d'eux. Ni nourriture, ni eau jusqu'au retour du Seigneur Viri Pax. Rapportez-ça aux cuisines.

-Mais c'est lui qui…

-Je n'ai pas reçu de notification comme quoi les ordres avaient changé. Rapportez-ça, je vous dis !

Le soldat avait resserré sa prise sur son fusil. Il commençait à s'agacer. Rey sentit Tial se raidir à côté d'elle. Il fallait qu'elles entrent, coûte que coûte.

La pilleuse d'épaves s'avança alors vers les militaires et les regarda à tour de rôle avec intensité.

- _ **Vous allez ouvrir cette porte et nous laisser passer sans discuter. Nous sommes là juste pour déposer de la nourriture aux prisonniers. Rien qui nécessite de nous accompagner ou de nous surveiller. Nous serons ressorties dans cinq minutes.**_

Les stormtroopers demeurèrent immobiles quelques secondes, et Rey ne sut pas trop si sa tentative de contrôle mental avait fonctionné. L'effort conséquent qu'elle fournissait depuis qu'elle avait quitté le refuge pour essayer de masquer sa signature énergétique empêchait peut-être sa force de persuasion d'agir. Elle ne savait pas si Viri Pax avait déjà quitté Naboo et elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque qu'il détecte sa présence.

-Quoi ? Lâcha un des soldats, un peu déconcerté.

 _Kriff… Sur le Finalizer, elle était parvenue à manipuler le garde pour le forcer à la libérer. Or là, ils étaient deux._

Elle répéta lentement les instructions en se concentrant davantage et, cette fois, le soldat à droite de la porte n'hésita plus. Il pivota pour activer le système d'ouverture à l'aide du bracelet qu'il avait au poignet et le battant coulissa pour disparaître dans le mur de pierre. Les deux hommes s'écartèrent ensuite pour leur laisser le champ libre.

-Vous serez ressorties dans cinq minutes.

La voix du stormtrooper n'était plus autoritaire mais plutôt étrange et distante.

- _ **Et vous allez nous donner ça**_ , ajouta Rey en désignant à la fois les fusils blasters et le bracelet du soldat. _**Ensuite vous irez faire un tour à l'extérieur du palais.**_

Les soldats déposèrent leurs armes au sol et celui de gauche déposa le passe sur le plateau de Rey. Enfin, ils s'éloignèrent sans un mot sous le regard éberlué de Tial.

Rey posa son plateau, récupéra le bracelet, les fusils et en donna un à l'adolescente. Elles s'engouffrèrent ensuite sans attendre dans le couloir menant aux cellules tandis que la porte se refermait derrière elles.

-J'avais oublié que vous étiez un Jedi…

-Je ne suis pas un Jedi, protesta Rey. Vous savez où elles sont ?

-Non. Mais personne n'est prisonnier ici à part elles.

Elles se mirent à inspecter l'intérieur des premières cellules minuscules et fermées par des barreaux. Elles étaient toutes vides et les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent rapidement au bout de l'allée.

-Par ici, fit Tial en entraînant Rey vers un autre corridor. Le décor avait changé. La température aussi. Il faisait plus sombre et le plafond était constitué de roche.

La pilleuse d'épaves cessa d'avancer pour inspirer un bon coup.

C'était l'endroit qu'elle avait vu dans sa vision. La présence des portes métalliques à hublots de part et d'autre du couloir le confirmait.

La voix de Tial résonna depuis le fond et la tira de ses méditations.

-La reine est ici ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Rey courut la rejoindre et déverrouilla la cellule avec le bracelet. La reine de Naboo était allongée sur la paillasse, les yeux fermés et le teint livide. Ses cheveux étaient défaits et son visage avait été débarrassé de son maquillage d'apparat. Rey trouva qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa suivante et estima que les deux jeunes femmes devaient avoir quasiment le même âge. Atterrée, Tial s'empressa d'aller soutenir sa souveraine quand Mégarana, qui s'était réveillée, tenta de se relever.

-Votre Altesse, attendez, laissez-moi vous aider ! Nous sommes venues vous faire sortir d'ici ! Pouvez-vous marcher ?

-Tial… C'est toi.

Mégarana était très faible. Sa dame de compagnie, qui avait gardé avec elle une petite gourde d'eau, la fit boire avant de la maintenir par la taille pour quitter la cellule.

-Est-ce que vous savez où se trouve Maz ? demanda Rey à la reine qui leva le bras pour pointer du doigt la cellule d'en face.

La pilleuse d'épaves se précipita vers la porte qui s'ouvrit à son tour. Maz était recroquevillée sur la couchette et sursauta quand Rey posa la main sur son épaule.

-Hey, Maz, ne craignez rien c'est moi. C'est Rey. Je viens vous chercher.

La petite alien se retourna doucement et Rey put constater que, tout comme Mégarana, elle était dans un état pitoyable. Elle semblait avoir été battue. Sa lèvre inférieure était fendue et saignait un peu. Un gros hématome violet couvrait son arcade sourcilière gauche et contrastait de façon impressionnante avec la couleur orange de sa peau.

-Par le Créateur, Maz ! s'exclama la pilleuse d'épaves, horrifiée.

-Rey ? Mais c'est de la folie, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je vous l'ai dit, je vous ramène à la base. Est-ce que vous pouvez marcher ?

La jeune femme passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'aida à se lever.

-Ils vous ont torturés ? demanda-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux et la gorge serrée.

-Le zabrak n'a pas été tendre, non. Et je suis heureuse d'avoir été incapable de lui révéler quoi que ce soit.

Maz ne pesait pas bien lourd mais il fallait à présent remonter vers la chambre d'Ars Veruna. Hélas, le plan tourna court quand des bruits de pas martelant le sol en cadence se firent entendre du côté de la sortie. Rey appuya Maz contre la cloison et passa la tête à l'angle du mur pour jeter un œil au bout du corridor. Elle aperçut, derrière la petite vitre étroite barrant le haut de la porte, qu'une dizaine de stormtroopers attendaient pour entrer. L'un d'entre eux aboyait des ordres tout en se plaignant de l'incompétence de ses subordonnés. C'est Rey qui avait le bracelet et visiblement, le stormtrooper en charge de l'escouade attendait que quelqu'un se décide à lui ouvrir.

-Bon sang, pesta-t-elle avant de se retourner vers Tial. Est-ce qu'il y a une autre issue ?

-Non, pas à ma connaissance.

Rey tenta d'analyser les différentes options qui s'offraient à elles : c'est-à-dire très peu. Tous les scénarios auxquels elle pouvait bien penser se terminaient de façon tragique. Elle épaula alors son fusil blaster et visa le boitier de commande sur le mur. Ce dernier explosa dans un jaillissement d'étincelles. Les soldats allaient être obligés de défoncer la paroi métallique s'ils voulaient entrer. Ce serait du temps de gagné.

\- On fait demi-tour ! s'écria-t-elle en repartant vers le fond de la prison.

Les bruits sourds des coups de butoir contre l'acier envahirent bientôt le corridor et Tial commença à paniquer.

-Ils vont nous tuer, balbutia-t-elle en soutenant toujours la reine qui titubait et avait du mal à avancer.

Rey tenta de reprendre son souffle et de garder son sang-froid. Très bien, il était temps de se débarrasser de son costume. La toge bleue finit en boule sur le sol.

-Ecoute-moi Tial, est-ce que tu sais te servir de ça ? demanda-t-elle ensuite en montrant le fusil que l'adolescente avait accroché à l'épaule.

-Oui, je …

Les impacts du bélier contre la porte étaient de plus en plus rapprochés et Rey pouvait entendre les grincements aigus du métal qui pliait inexorablement.

-Ok, très bien. Attendez-moi ici, et prépare-toi à tirer si tu vois des stormtroopers débouler au bout de l'allée.

La jeune fille, hocha la tête sans un mot et Rey confia à Maz le deuxième fusil avant d'aller inspecter le couloir qui semblait se terminer en impasse.

Sur le mur du fond, la pilleuse d'épaves remarqua la présence d'une grande bouche d'aération. Un petit courant d'air frais fit voleter ses mèches folles quand elle approcha pour inspecter la grille. Les parois devaient faire au moins trente centimètres d'épaisseur et il n'y avait aucun système d'ouverture. Pourtant Rey voyait la lumière filtrer à travers les lamelles obliques. Elle pouvait même entendre un bruit de torrent de l'autre côté. C'était donc leur seule chance de s'en sortir.

Soudain, une explosion ébranla tout le sous-sol et les cris des stormtroopers résonnèrent derrière elle de même que les tirs de blasters.

Ça y est, ils étaient entrés.

-Rey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais !

C'était la petite voix de Maz couverte par les rafales de lasers qui faisaient voler en éclat des morceaux de roche à quelques mètres d'elle. La petite alien avait repris du poil de la bête et mitraillait l'ennemi, bien déterminée à ne pas lui laisser la moindre chance d'avancer.

Le cerveau de la pilleuse d'épaves tournait à plein régime et soudain elle trouva la solution. Elle activa alors le sabre de Ben et plongea la lame incandescente dans le métal de la grille qui se mit à fondre et à couler à ses pieds. Elle découpa ainsi sans difficulté le blindage et créa un passage assez large pour pouvoir se faufiler. La lumière du jour envahit le couloir. Le vent chargé de micro-gouttelettes d'eau s'engouffrait à présent par un vaste trou creusé dans la falaise juste derrière l'acier perforé.

Rey retourna sur ses pas et, tout en baissant la tête pour éviter les tirs, elle attrapa Maz par les épaules.

-Venez, par là !

Tial passa son fusil en bandoulière et entraîna la reine avec elle. Maz abandonna le sien sur place et suivit Rey en s'agrippant à son bras. Les fugitives se faufilèrent dans le passage et débouchèrent sur une minuscule corniche trop étroite pour qu'elles puissent y contenir à quatre.

-Elles sont ici ! hurla un stormtrooper dans leur dos.

Elles n'avaient plus le choix. Sans réfléchir, les quatre femmes s'élancèrent dans le vide et disparurent dans les eaux tumultueuses du torrent en furie.

OoooooO

Ses poumons étaient en feu. Elle était aspirée vers le fond. La force du courant lui avait fait lâcher le coude de Maz mais elle tenait toujours dans sa main droite le sabre de Ben. Secouée dans tous les sens, elle battait désespérément des bras et des jambes pour remonter à la surface quand, soudain, sa tête heurta quelque chose de dur et elle faillit perdre connaissance. Dans un ultime effort de survie, elle fit appel à la Force pour s'extirper du tourbillon infernal qui voulait l'engloutir et elle émergea enfin au milieu des remous en aspirant une grande goulée d'air. Elle arriva tant bien que mal à regagner la berge et se traîna, épuisée et un peu sonnée, sur le sol sablonneux du bassin.

Le vrombissement d'un vaisseau se fit entendre au loin, aussitôt suivi par le rugissement mécanique des speeders qui approchaient. Les troupes du Premier Ordre les avaient retrouvées et Rey se releva péniblement en toussant pour scruter les abords de la cascade afin de voir où étaient passées Tial, Maz et Mégarana. De l'autre côté de la rive, elle distingua une silhouette bleue qui aidait la souveraine à sortir de l'eau. Une petite créature orange était à leurs côtés, appuyée contre un rocher en train de reprendre son souffle.

 _Elles sont là…Elles sont vivantes._

Mais tout d'un coup, un faisceau laser passa à seulement quelques centimètres de son oreille et la jeune femme eut juste le temps de s'élancer à couvert derrière un grand bloc de granit. Un rang de stormtroopers, en formation serrée, avançait dans sa direction. De l'autre côté de la cascade, Maz avait pris position pour riposter avec l'arme de Tial. Alors, en quelques secondes, le petit trou de verdure autour du point d'eau se changea en véritable stand de tir. Les militaires se mirent à l'abri derrière les troncs d'arbres et répliquèrent.

-Allez-vous en ! hurla Rey en direction des trois femmes tapies derrière les rochers, pas vraiment sûre que ces dernières puissent l'entendre.

La situation était peut-être désespérée pour elle, mais ses amies pouvaient encore tenter de disparaître dans la forêt. Les tirs cessèrent depuis l'autre côté et les stormtroopers en profitèrent pour se rapprocher. C'est à ce moment-là que Rey entendit la voix de Finn crier son nom.

Les tirs reprirent, plus nourris et plus précis. Rey jeta un coup d'oeil rapide de l'autre côté du bassin: Finn et Rose étaient avec Maz.

Deux stormtroopers s'écroulèrent. Les autres allèrent se mettre à l'abri derrière les troncs.

-Tiens bon, Rey !

Cette fois c'était la technicienne qui hurlait pour couvrir le brouhaha les canons.

Mais Rey sentit tout d'un coup une vague froide remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale et un frisson la parcourut de la tête aux pieds. Elle reporta son regard sur la forêt et aperçut une grande silhouette noire, encapuchonnée qui se frayait un chemin entre les arbres sans se soucier le moins du monde des traits de lasers qui fusaient dans tous les sens. Quand l'homme découvrit sa tête pour révéler un visage tatoué d'une étrange mosaïque noire et rouge, les yeux de Rey s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Il portait de petites cornes en guise de couronne et ses yeux jaunes terrifiants étaient braqués sur l'immense rocher derrière lequel elle se tenait.

 _C'était Viri Pax…Il n'avait pas quitté Naboo._

Rey ferma un instant les yeux et resserra sa prise sur le manche du sabre de Ben comme pour se redonner du courage. Un cri de l'autre côté du bassin la fit alors sursauter. Maz était à terre. Elle venait d'être touchée et Finn la tirait à couvert dans les hautes herbes.

 _Par le Créateur… Non, pas Maz…_

-Allez-vous en ! Va les mettre à l'abri, Finn ! s'époumona une fois de plus la pilleuse d'épaves tandis que Rose lui rétorquait qu'ils n'allaient pas l'abandonner ici.

Les soldats du Premier Ordre n'étaient plus qu'à une vingtaine de mètres quand soudain, une forte explosion fit voler en arrière les hommes en armure blanche et noire dans un fracas étourdissant. La fumée et la poussière envahirent toute la zone. Les oreilles se Rey se mirent à siffler et un speeder sorti de nulle part, aux canons fumants, traversa le bois pour foncer tout droit sur les troopers encore debout, avant de disparaître aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu dans l'épaisseur de la forêt. La jeune femme entendit le zabrak hurler sur les derniers fantassins à ses côtés qui firent demi-tour au pas de course pour aller enfourcher leurs propres engins parqués en retrait. Les véhicules se lancèrent immédiatement à la poursuite du bolide dont elle avait très bien reconnu le conducteur.

OoooO

-Finn, repliez-vous ! s'écria Ben dans le petit communicateur accroché à son poignet.

-Hors de question, on ne repart pas sans elle ! rétorqua le rebelle.

Le bruit de son moteur couvrait littéralement sa voix. Il fallait qu'il se débarrasse très vite des troopers collés à ses basques pour retourner aider Rey au bord du bassin.

-Négatif ! Viri Pax est ici et les troupes du Premier Ordre ne vont pas tarder à vous encercler. Vous devez monter sur vos speeders et retourner au refuge avec Maz et la reine !

-Maz est gravement blessée !

-Raison de plus ! Je me charge de récupérer Rey !

Il prit un virage serré et évita de justesse plusieurs branches basses. La voix affolée de Finn résonna encore une fois dans le comlink.

-Tu n'y arriveras pas seul !

-ça c'est ce qu'on va voir !

Finn rechignait à lui faire confiance et Ben le comprenait parfaitement.

-Je vais la sortir de là, aie confiance ! Insista-t-il.

Un long silence se fit à l'autre bout de la ligne.

-Tu as gagné, on se replie. Mais je te préviens, si elle meurt, j'aurais ta peau ! cracha Finn avant de couper la communication.

OoooO

Le nuage de poussière commençait à se disperser. Rey, qui avait quitté son abri, distingua alors, de façon plus nette, l'ombre noire qui avançait vers elle. Un des soldats s'était relevé et visait dans sa direction. Rey se concentra et l'envoya voler contre un tronc d'un geste de la main, comme l'avait fait Ben avec elle sur _Starkiller_. Mais sa vision se troubla un peu et elle dut faire un effort énorme pour ne pas vaciller. Sa tête lui faisait mal. Le sang battait fort contre ses tempes. Mais elle ne devait pas flancher. Ce n'était pas le moment. Elle pivota pour faire face à Viri et constata que le zabrak la regardait sans bouger en affichant un petit sourire carnassier. Puis, d'un geste lent, il décrocha son sabre de sa ceinture et l'activa. La lame était pourpre et la clarté violine se mêla à la lueur des premiers rayons du soleil qui filtraient à travers les arbres. Ils étaient à présent seuls, face à face.

-C'est donc toi la fameuse Rey.

La pilleuse d'épaves avait l'impression que les yeux jaunes cherchaient à transpercer son âme. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et alluma le sabre de Ben.

-Et toi, Viri Pax.

Le zabrak inclina la tête, comme pour la jauger avant de fondre sur elle sans prévenir.

OoooO

Ben appuya sur l'accélérateur et s'engouffra dans un petit défilé rocheux avec le dernier speeder toujours à ses trousses.

Il connaissait bien cet endroit. C'est ici qu'il venait jouer quelquefois avec son ami Aedan quand il était enfant. Le pilote derrière lui devait s'imaginer qu'il était fou d'avoir emprunté ce passage qui ne laissait aucune possibilité d'échapper aux tirs de canon de l'engin sur lequel il se trouvait. Mais Ben Solo n'était pas fou.

Quand le stormtrooper fut enfin prêt à faire feu, Ben lâcha le guidon de son speeder, tendit la main en direction de son poursuivant et l'appareil ennemi alla se fracasser en une gerbe de feu contre la paroi de pierre du canyon.

Et de deux.

Il pouvait à présent rejoindre Rey avant que le contingent au complet du Premier Ordre ne débarque près de la cascade.

OooooO

Ben arriva juste à temps pour voir Rey, au loin, lutter pour retrouver son équilibre et Viri Pax adopter sa posture favorite, jambe tendue en arrière et main ouverte devant son visage.

 _Non…Rey…_

L'onde de choc, partit de la paume du zabrak et déferla sans pitié sur la jeune femme en la propulsant avec une force inouïe contre le rocher derrière elle. Sous l'impact, elle lâcha le sabre à la lame rouge crépitante qui s'éteignit aussitôt.

Ben poussa à fond la manette des gaz et lança l'appareil à pleine vitesse en direction de son ancien disciple. Ce dernier eut tout juste le temps de tourner la tête vers lui avant de s'élancer en arrière et de voir l'engin s'écraser contre deux troncs d'arbres qui furent fauchés net sous l'impact. Ben avait sauté en vol et roulé sur le sol. L'explosion qui avait accompagné le crash lui avait laissé le temps de se relever pour rejoindre Rey étendue sans connaissance sur le rivage.

-Rey, oh non, Rey…

La jeune femme ne bougeait plus mais elle respirait encore. La main de Ben tremblait légèrement contre sa joue.

Un vaisseau de transport de troupes passa en rase motte au-dessus de leurs têtes. Les renforts arrivaient.

Viri se remit debout péniblement et essuya le filet de sang qui coulait à présent au coin de sa bouche. Son expression avait changé. Son arrogance et sa morgue avait laissé place à un tout autre sentiment : l'inquiétude. Kylo Ren se trouvait à nouveau devant lui et il se rappela soudain qu'il n'avait jamais battu son ancien maître en combat singulier. Mais la rage était aujourd'hui son alliée. Il allait tailler en pièce ce sale traître et achever sa petite amie dans la foulée. Elias serait ravi et il pourrait se targuer auprès des autres d'être celui qui avait mis à mort le célèbre petit-fils de Dark Vador.

-Tu vas payer pour ce que tu nous as fait, siffla le zabrak.

Ben se releva lentement tout en ne quittant pas Viri des yeux. Sa main se tendit vers le sol et son sabre laser qui gisait au pied du rocher se déplaça jusque dans sa paume.

-Je vois bien qu'il est inutile que je cherche à t'expliquer ou à me justifier. Alors ne reste plus qu'à nous battre.

-Exactement, battons-nous.

Alors Ben laissa la Force s'infiltrer dans chacun de ses muscles, dans chacune de ses cellules et il sentit tous ses sens s'aiguiser.

Viri Pax se jeta en avant et les lames s'entrechoquèrent enfin. Les deux combattants pivotaient, sautaient, esquivaient avec une fureur maîtrisée, ce qui était très étonnant venant de Kylo. Sa technique, habituellement, basée sur la force brute et des passes amples, semblait avoir évolué. C'était déroutant.

Viri plongea, attaqua mais Ren parait chaque frappe. Il tenta de le déstabiliser avec une nouvelle onde de choc mais son adversaire, amortit l'impact juste en levant la main avant de répliquer en assénant une avalanche de coups que le zabrak eut la plus grande difficulté à contenir. Il fut touché au bras gauche et à la cuisse et fut contraint de poser un genou à terre quelques secondes. Il s'attendait à ce que Kylo en profite mais ce dernier n'en fit rien. Son adversaire recula juste d'un pas, comme pour lui laisser le temps de récupérer.

 _Non…C'était impossible, cet homme face à lui n'était pas Kylo Ren._

Le comportement de Ben eut pour effet de ranimer la haine viscérale que lui inspirait l'ancien Suprême Leader et Viri Pax se sentit transporté par une frénésie et une exaltation nouvelles. Le zabrak se redressa et fit tournoyer son arme autour de sa tête pour frapper Ben au visage. Mais alors que ce dernier contrait en levant son sabre, le genou de Viri vint percuter sa poitrine de plein fouet. Le fils de Leia s'écroula au sol, sur le dos, et déjà le zabrak revenait à la charge. Galvanisé par son succès il s'élança encore une fois, les bras levés et son sabre prêt à pourfendre son adversaire. Emporté par son élan, il ne vit pas que Ben avait récupéré le sien et lorsque celui-ci leva sa lame, Viri vint s'empaler au niveau du sternum sur le faisceau écarlate. Le grand brun, toujours allongé, retira son sabre crépitant de la poitrine du zabrak, juste le temps de rouler sur le côté avant que le Sith, le regard voilé et la bouche entrouverte, ne tombe d'abord à genou puis face contre terre sur le sable mouillé de la berge.

OoooO

Ben se mit à courir en portant Rey dans ses bras. Viri n'était pas venu à pied. Il devait avoir utilisé un moyen de transport rapide et pratique qui lui avait permis d'arriver jusqu'ici. Et effectivement, quelques mètres plus loin, il découvrit un dernier speeder dissimulé derrière un gros arbre.

Une première explosion résonna sur leur gauche. Une deuxième à leur droite.

Les chasseurs avaient été lâchés et tiraient depuis le ciel. Mais la végétation masquait leur position et l'ennemi ne pouvait donc compter que sur la chance pour essayer de les toucher.

Ben enfourcha l'appareil et cala Rey tout contre lui. Conduire avec un seul bras allait être compliqué mais ils n'avaient finalement pas beaucoup de chemin à faire. Les troupes du Premier Ordre arrivaient cette fois par le sud. Impossible donc de retourner au refuge.

Il espérait d'ailleurs que Finn et Rose avaient réussi à ramener Maz et la reine jusqu'au repère gungan avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Pour Rey et lui, le seul moyen de s'en sortir à présent était de foncer tout droit jusqu'au _Faucon Millénium_. Et d'ailleurs, s'ils parvenaient à faire un décollage fracassant, en pulvérisant au passage deux ou trois chasseurs _TIE/sf_ , cela fournirait une diversion parfaite aux rebelles afin qu'ils puissent se mettre à l'abri avec les prisonnières. L'armée de Hux pourrait même croire qu'ils avaient tous réussi à quitter la planète puisque plus aucun troopers sur les berges du bassin n'étaient en mesure de raconter ce qui s'était passé.

Il fonça donc à toute allure à travers les arbres en espérant que le _Faucon_ les attendait toujours dans la clairière.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin, Ben eut la désagréable surprise de voir que le vaisseau avait été repéré. L'occulteur avait cessé de fonctionner, les boucliers de protection étaient déployés -surement par ce bon vieux R2-D2 et le cargo subissait maintenant des tirs nourris.

 _Pourvu que C-3PO ou l'astromech les repère et leur ouvre la rampe._

Comme si ses prières avaient été entendues, la passerelle d'accès s'abaissa. Ben était à bout de souffle quand le droïde de protocole vint à sa rencontre dans la soute principale alors qu'il déposait Rey, toujours inconsciente sur la couchette.

-Par le Créateur ! Mais…

Le grand brun leva la main pour lui faire signe de se taire et activa le comlink à son poignet.

-Finn, est-ce que tu me reçois ? Je suis avec Rey à bord du _Faucon_. Le vaisseau a été repéré. Nous devons quitter Naboo. Est-ce que vous avez pu rejoindre le refuge ?

Un grésillement se fit entendre entrecoupé d'éclats de voix.

-Nous…Sécurité…Refuge…Folie, vous allez…destroyer…stupide _…_

Une série d'explosions ébranlèrent tout le cargo.

-Rhaaaa… le cri de rage que Ben laissa échapper fit sursauter C-3PO tandis que R2-D2 venait les rejoindre en émettant des bips affolés.

Ben pointa un doigt menaçant juste devant le nez tronqué du droïde doré.

-Tu t'occupes d'elle, rugit-il avant de s'élancer vers le cockpit.

-Mais, mais…

Les paroles du robot se perdirent derrière lui et quand il arriva au poste de pilotage, il activa sur le panneau latéral la série de commandes qui enclenchait le décollage. Puis il s'installa dans le fauteuil et poussa toutes les manettes qui se trouvaient devant lui. R2-D2 débarqua à son tour et se planta près de la console. La panique du petit droïde se manifesta à nouveau par une suite de sifflements et de trilles électroniques et Ben, cette fois, prit le temps de répondre à ses questions.

-Nous allons décoller et passer immédiatement en hyper-espace.

-Bipdubipbipdup !

-Oui…Sans avoir quitté l'atmosphère. Je sais, c'est risqué mais c'est notre seule chance.

Les récriminations de l'astromech continuèrent de plus belle.

Ce n'était pas risqué. C'était du suicide. Autant foncer directement contre une montagne avec le _Faucon_.

Une cinquantaine de destroyers et de bâtiments du Premier Ordre stationnaient en orbite de la planète juste au-dessus de leurs têtes. Ils avaient donc de fortes chances de percuter un de ces vaisseaux en tentant de s'enfuir de cette façon, sans que l'ordinateur de bord n'ait pu calculer la moindre trajectoire sûre. Tout ça parce que Ben ne comptait pas lui en laisser le temps et parce que pour faire un bond en hyper-espace, il fallait déjà être dans l'espace. Mais dans quelques secondes, les boucliers n'auraient plus assez de puissance pour absorber les impacts des tirs des chasseurs en train de les pilonner.

Ben activa d'autres commandes et les moteurs s'allumèrent. Le cargo se souleva lentement du sol et opéra un demi-tour avant de lever le nez légèrement en direction du ciel. Quand les chasseurs s'éloignèrent enfin pour amorcer un autre passage au-dessus d'eux, Ben Solo ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Il projeta son esprit droit devant lui, le plus loin qu'il le put et écouta attentivement, la voix universelle de la Force. Alors, il perçut l'énergie de chaque être vivant enfermé dans les coques d'acier au-dessus d'eux, de chaque planète, de chaque lune, de chaque caillou flottant dans l'immensité de l'espace et que le _Faucon Millénium_ devait éviter. Sa main poussa légèrement le gouvernail et le cargo pivota de quelques degrés sur la gauche.

 _Un bond en vitesse lumière, droit devant…Juste sur quelques parsecs pour traverser les lignes du Premier Ordre et mettre Rey à l'abri._

Alors que le petit droïde avait enfin compris qu'il devait arrimer solidement ses pieds métalliques sur le sol du cockpit, Ben abattit sa paume sur le bouton rouge en face de lui et le _Faucon Millénium_ fonça en hyper-espace.


	22. Chapter 21

**chapitre 21**

 **Planète Adarlon- Bordure Extérieure :**

Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, Rey sentit une douleur lancinante diffuser depuis la base de sa nuque jusqu'à son front. Et sa tête n'était pas la seule partie de son corps qui lui faisait mal. Elle avait juste l'impression qu'un char de combat lui avait roulé dessus. Elle était allongée dans la cabine principale à bord du _Faucon_ et elle était en sous-vêtements.

Elle se releva difficilement sur les coudes et les événements récents lui revinrent peu à peu en mémoire.

Leur évasion du palais, le plongeon du haut de la cascade, ses amis venus la secourir, Maz tombée sous les tirs de blaster, Ben et Viri Pax…

Le chevalier de Ren l'avait mise K.O sans qu'elle ait pu faire quoi que ce soit et elle n'avait donc aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé ensuite.

Elle entendit soudain les stridulations de R2-D2 et les jérémiades familières de C-3PO dans le couloir. La porte s'ouvrit et les droïdes apparurent sur le seuil.

-Mademoiselle Rey, vous êtes enfin réveillée, loué soit le Créateur ! s'exclama le robot doré.

Le petit astromech bipa et fit pivoter le dôme qui lui servait de tête pour signifier que lui aussi était heureux de la revoir.

-Contente de vous retrouver moi aussi, répondit Rey en s'asseyant sur la couchette. Comment ai-je atterri ici ? Est-ce que Ben, Finn et Rose sont là ? Et Maz ? Comment va-t-elle ?

La jeune femme tenta de se lever mais elle fut prise d'un léger vertige et dut y renoncer.

-Mademoiselle Rey, je crois que vous devriez rester allongée. Kylo Ren nous a dit que vous aviez subi un…

-Où est Ben ? Et où sommes-nous ?

-Dans la Bordure extérieure, sur la planète Adarlon, rétorqua C-3PO. Kylo R…

-Ben. Corrigea la jeune femme. Son nom est Ben…

Le droïde était toujours aussi contrarié de devoir utiliser le nom de baptême du fils de Leia. Aussi, agita-t-il les bras avant de lui expliquer que « Ben » avait réussi à leur faire quitter Naboo au nez et à la barbe du Premier Ordre. Pourtant, tous les quatre avaient été incroyablement chanceux de ne pas finir éparpillés aux confins du cosmos et C-3PO avait les circuits qui en tremblaient encore.

Il enchaîna ensuite en lui racontant tout ce qu'elle avait manqué. Finn et Rose étaient restés sur Naboo et avaient pu apparemment regagner le refuge avec Maz, la reine et sa suivante. Solo avait défait le chevalier Viri Pax en combat singulier et était revenu avec elle, inconsciente, à bord du _Faucon_.

-Où est-il ? demanda-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

-Oh, à l'extérieur je crois, il vérifie l'état des propulseurs. Nous avons subi quelques dégâts quand les chasseurs nous ont tiré dessus et…

Mais Rey ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Son malaise était passé et elle alla récupérer ses vêtements secs posés sur le petit banc près du lit. Elle les enfila en vitesse et sortit de la cabine, les droïdes sur ses talons.

-Mademoiselle Rey ! protesta C-3PO, Vous devriez vous reposer encore un peu !

La pilleuse d'épaves arriva devant la rampe abaissée et se retourna pour faire face aux robots qui arrivaient derrière elle.

-Restez ici, ordonna-t-elle.

Les deux droïdes obéirent et la regardèrent sortir du vaisseau sans protester.

-bipdupddupbip, claironna l'astromech.

C-3PO approuva d'un hochement de tête.

-Tu as raison mon brave ami, mieux vaut les laisser tranquilles. Je pense qu'ils ont beaucoup de choses à se dire.

OooooO

Une brise tiède et légère vint caresser son visage. Si Rey n'avait pas remarqué l'unique soleil brillant au beau milieu du ciel bleu azur, elle aurait pu croire qu'ils se trouvaient encore sur Naboo. Le _Faucon_ avait atterri sur un plateau à flanc de colline, surplombant ce qui paraissait être une ville. Elle s'étendait sur quelques kilomètres au fond de la vallée. Les habitations étaient curieuses, petits cubes blancs aux murs chaulés nichées au cœur du paysage verdoyant.

Rey fit le tour du cargo. Aucune trace de Ben. Elle se mit à scruter les alentours et, une trentaine de mètres plus loin, sous l'immense ramure d'un saule, elle aperçut son imposante silhouette.

Elle hésita un instant avant de se diriger lentement vers lui.

Elle avait été stupide. Stupide et inconsciente. Et elle avait échoué. Elle avait voulu épargner ses amis, protéger Ben… Elle avait juste réussi à les mettre encore plus en danger. Maz avait été blessée. Qui sait si elle s'en était sortie…

Rey sentit les larmes monter et la culpabilité cisailler son cœur. Tout doucement, elle écarta le rideau de lianes pendantes pour le découvrir, assis en tailleur au pied du tronc. Il avait les yeux clos et respirait tranquillement. Il méditait.

La jeune femme l'observa sans bouger, le cœur battant et les mains tremblantes. Elle se doutait bien qu'il l'avait sentie approcher et elle retint sa respiration. Le lien s'ouvrit, tout naturellement, et elle fut rapidement submergée par le flot tumultueux des émotions de l'homme face à elle : la déception, la tristesse, la colère mais aussi le soulagement.

Elle voulut parler mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Elle était tellement honteuse et elle avait tellement peur. Pouvait-il ressentir à quel point elle regrettait ?

-Pourquoi ?

La voix profonde de Ben résonna sous la cloche de verdure et la fit tressaillir. Il avait les yeux toujours fermés et elle ne savait plus si elle devait rester là ou en profiter pour fuir en courant. De longues secondes passèrent avant qu'elle ne trouve la force de répondre.

-Je suis désolée.

C'était pitoyable. Elle était pitoyable.

-Je… Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Débarquer sur Naboo pour sauver Maz était mon idée. Je ne voulais pas qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit, à Finn, Rose et toi et…

-J'ai failli te perdre au bord de la cascade. Viri Pax t'aurait tuée.

-Je sais, je…

-Il y a autre chose.

Bien sûr qu'il y avait autre chose. Et elle lui devait toute la vérité.

-Quand nous étions tous les deux endormis, là-bas, dans le refuge, je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment mais j'ai eu accès à ce souvenir ou cette…intention que tu as eue, avoua-t-elle. L'éventualité de reprendre ta place au sein du Premier Ordre et…

Ben ouvrit enfin les yeux et la fixa avec intensité. Rey se sentit aspirée dans le puits sans fond de ses prunelles sombres. Il comprenait bien à quoi elle faisait allusion et il ne contesta pas.

-Et j'ai eu peur que…

Elle n'arrivait même pas à terminer ses phrases. Elle savait qu'elle avait tout gâché, qu'elle avait foulé aux pieds la confiance qu'il avait placée en elle.

-Que je cède à nouveau au Côté Obscur, finit-il à sa place.

Les larmes coulaient à présent, abondantes et brûlantes le long de ses joues. Elle contemplait le visage de Ben, toujours calme et impassible.

-Je suis tellement désolée…

Cette fois, les mots de Rey se noyèrent dans un sanglot et Ben se releva brusquement, fonça droit sur elle et l'encercla de ses bras puissants. Elle s'accrocha à sa tunique comme si sa vie en dépendait, et alors qu'il la serrait de toutes ses forces, elle voulut se fondre dans l'odeur de sa peau, la chaleur de sa poitrine et se livra complètement. Elle fit voler en éclat toutes les barrières qui emprisonnaient son esprit. Elle ne voulait plus rien cacher et elle le sentit bouleversé par le cadeau qu'elle était en train de lui faire. Le cœur de Ben tambourinait contre sa cage thoracique. Son corps immense tressaillit tout contre elle et la jeune femme en eut soudain la chair de poule.

-Bon sang, Rey, j'ai eu tellement peur.

Elle accueillit sa confession comme une délivrance et tous les muscles de son corps se relâchèrent. Ils demeurèrent collés l'un à l'autre un long moment, sans parler. Ben embrassa le haut de son crâne, son front, puis ses mains glissèrent sur sa mâchoire, pour lui faire relever la tête et capturer ses lèvres. Il lui donna un baiser passionné, désespéré.

Elle était en vie. Elle était auprès de lui en sécurité et il lui pardonnait.

Rey soupira contre sa bouche et ses doigts se perdirent dans les mèches brunes de Ben. Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, il posa son front contre le sien et suivit du bout des doigts la ligne de la tresse qui partait de sa tempe jusqu'à sa nuque. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il murmura :

-J'aime ta nouvelle coiffure.

La jeune femme laissa échapper un hoquet amusé. Elle caressa sa joue, posa ses deux mains à plat sur la poitrine de Ben avant de descendre plus bas et de remonter ensuite le long de ses bras jusqu'à ses épaules.

-C-3PO m'a dit que tu t'étais battu avec Viri Pax. Est-ce que tu n'as rien ? Est-ce qu'il t'a blessé ?

-Non ça va, et toi ?

-J'ai été surprise par son attaque. J'ai senti comme une sorte de souffle me soulever et me propulser en arrière.

-Sa spécialité. Il se servait de la Force pour créer des ondes de choc. Nous n'avons plus rien à craindre de lui à présent. Mais tu dois te reposer un peu et manger quelque chose. Je vais aller chercher des provisions en ville, d'accord ? Tu m'attends dans le vaisseau et tu essaies de dormir un peu.

Rey hocha la tête et il déposa un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres avant de la prendre par la main pour l'entraîner à sa suite jusqu'au _Faucon Millénium_.

OooooO

 **A bord d'un** _ **Y-Wing Starfighter**_ **– quelque part dans l'espace :**

-Arrête de faire ton rabat-joie BB-8 ! Je te dis que tout va bien se passer !

Le petit droïde bien calé dans son emplacement réservé juste derrière le cockpit continua de maugréer dans son jargon électronique.

-Alors, d…d…désolé mais pour cette fois je suis du même avis que Bouboule, rétorqua l'homme assis à côté de lui.

-Toi, occupes-toi d'activer cet appareil ! On va sortir d'hyper-espace dans deux minutes et on n'aura plus vraiment droit à l'erreur.

-Non, sans rire !

-Alors, c'est prêt ?

-Oui c'est bon, pas la peine de t…t…t'énerver, le pilote !

-Alors pour ton information, moi c'est Dameron et lui là-haut c'est BB-8. Et toi quel ton nom au fait ?

-Oh… Disons que tu peux m'appeler DJ.

-DJ ? Tu te fiches de moi ?

-Si tu p…p…préfères continuer avec « sale traître » ou « craqueur de codes », ça me va aussi.

Le petit robot au-dessus de leurs têtes bipa deux fois pour indiquer que le moment était venu et tous les muscles de Poe se tendirent.

-OK accrochez-vous, ça va secouer ! Dix secondes à éviter les tirs de turbolasers, c'est ça ? Un jeu d'enfant.

DJ appuya sur une série de boutons et les diodes de son engin passèrent toutes au vert. Poe abaissa la manette devant lui et Le _Y-wing_ fut secoué d'un léger soubresaut avant d'émerger au beau milieu de l'armada du Premier Ordre.

Le capitaine Peavey était en pleine conversation avec les membres de son staff sur la passerelle du _Finalizer_ quand Thanisson releva la tête de sa console pour l'interpeller.

-Capitaine ! Un chasseur stellaire _Y-wing_ vient de sortir d'hyper-espace tout près du vaisseau !

-Quoi ? s'exclama alors le militaire.

Il traversa le pont précipitamment pour venir se planter aux côtés du jeune officier.

-Ses boucliers sont déployés.

Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Les troupes au sol venaient de subir une attaque. La reine s'était échappée avec l'aide, semble-t-il, de plusieurs membres de la Résistance et le seigneur Viri Pax avait été tué. Le Suprême Leader allait être furieux. D'ailleurs, Peavey ne donnait pas cher de la tête de Hux quand il serait de retour sur Naboo et le gradé du Premier Ordre en jubilait d'avance. Kylo Ren devait déjà être au courant qu'un de ses chevaliers était mort, que les prisonniers étaient parvenus à quitter Naboo et cette fois, le rouquin ne pourrait pas tout lui mettre sur le dos.

-Il fonce droit sur nous, Capitaine !

La dernière fois qu'un chasseur de la Résistance s'était retrouvé seul face à la flotte du Premier Ordre, il était piloté par Poe Dameron, et ce dernier en avait profité pour pulvériser les canons de surface d'un de leurs cuirassés car Hux l'avait bêtement laissé approcher sans réagir.

Lui, ne ferait pas la même erreur. Il était en charge du destroyer de tête en l'absence de son supérieur et il comptait bien s'occuper de cette vermine rebelle avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de causer le moindre dégât.

-Envoyez nos chasseurs ! Exécution ! Et feu à volonté !

-Ok ! C'est parti pour une petite danse ! s'écria Poe.

Le _Y-wing_ s'était mis à zigzaguer pour éviter les tirs de turbolasers. Dameron faisait du rase-motte le long de la carlingue du dreadnought et BB-8 s'agitait de plus belle derrière le cockpit.

-Combien de temps ? hurla-t-il à DJ les mains crispés sur le manche.

Le craqueur de codes était occupé à tripoter son engin, les yeux rivés sur la petite jauge indiquant que le chargement des donnés se déroulait comme prévu.

-C'est pas encore bon ! Il faut un peu plus de temps !

-Tu avais dit dix secondes !

\- Oui eh bien, c'est plus long que prévu ! Les boucliers du vaisseau ralentissent le téléchargement.

-C'est pas vrai ! pesta le pilote juste avant d'effectuer un splendide looping.

Les stridulations de BB-8 se firent soudain plus alarmistes. Un escadron de chasseurs _TIE_ fit irruption derrière eux et commencèrent à faire feu. Le _Y-wing_ encaissa plusieurs tirs mais les boucliers amortirent l'impact.

-Tiens bon BB-8, c'est bientôt terminé !

Poe savait qu'il était inutile de répliquer. Ils étaient bien trop nombreux et il n'était pas venu pour ça. Il dépassa un couple de canons et continua sa course en frôlant dangereusement la coque dans l'espoir que ses poursuivant n'osent pas prendre le risque de toucher leur propre bâtiment. Mais les chasseurs ne semblaient pas s'en soucier et continuaient à les mitrailler.

Le pilote sentait l'adrénaline courir dans ses veines et scrutait du coin de l'œil la jauge d'acquisition de l'engin sur les genoux de DJ qui progressait bien trop lentement à son goût.

-Cinq secondes, bafouilla le craqueur de codes et Poe posa sa main gauche sur la commande de saut en vitesse-lumière.

Une dernière secousse les fit dévier et Dameron braqua violemment en évitant une des tourelles.

-Maintenant ! hurla soudain DJ.

Poe tira de toutes ses forces sur le manche et écrasa sa paume sur le bouton. Le _Y-wing_ s'engouffra dans le tunnel bleu d'hyper-espace et disparut alors de l'écran de visée des chasseurs _TIE._

-Ils sont partis, Capitaine.

Peavey laissa échapper un grognement de frustration. Les yeux braqués sur son écran, le jeune sergent Thanisson pensa alors, en son for intérieur, qu'être un officier supérieur en charge d'un des vaisseaux amiraux du Premier Ordre était décidément une position bien difficile à tenir.

OoooooO

 **Planète Adarlon- bordure extérieure :**

Rey pénétra dans le cockpit du _Faucon_ et alla s'asseoir dans le siège de pilote. Elle avait dormi à peine une demi-heure et avait été réveillée par la fanfare de gargouillements provenant de son ventre. Pourtant, malgré ça, elle se sentait incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Elle se faisait du mauvais sang pour Finn, Rose et surtout pour Maz.

Elle activa les communications pour tenter de joindre la base Haven. Elle devait absolument informer la Résistance de ce qui s'était passé sur Naboo et prévenir Leia que les choses allaient bouger du côté du Premier Ordre.

-Ici le _Faucon Millénium_ , vous me recevez ?

-Rey ? C'est toi ?

Leia, à l'autre bout du canal, parut à la fois surprise et inquiète.

-Mais où êtes-vous ? Nous essayons de vous joindre depuis deux jours !

La jeune femme lui raconta alors sa mésaventure sur Naboo et la libération de Maz et Mégarana. Leia l'écouta attentivement avant de demander enfin d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

-Ben était avec toi ?

-Oui et il m'a sauvé la vie. Il a combattu un de ses anciens disciples, un dénommé Viri Pax et il l'a tué. Ensuite nous avons fui à bord du _Faucon_ en laissant les autres sur Naboo. Maz a été blessée. Je suis tellement inquiète pour elle. Impossible de contacter le refuge à cause du bouclier.

-Nous allons tenter de les joindre mais effectivement, cela va être compliqué s'ils se cachent toujours.

A son tour, Leia l'informa que Lando avait débarqué sur Arbra accompagné du craqueur de codes qui les avait trahi et que Poe avait décidé d'embarquer ce dernier dans une mission des plus périlleuses pour tenter de pirater les communications de la flotte ennemie.

-Leia, c'est de la folie ! s'exclama la pilleuse d'épaves.

-Je te rappelle que l'on parle de Poe. Crois-tu vraiment que je n'ai pas essayé de l'en dissuader ? Et puis crois-tu vraiment avoir le droit de nous faire la leçon, après ce que tu viens de me raconter ? On peut dire que vous faites la paire, Dameron et toi, quand il s'agit de prendre des risques inconsidérés, vous êtes aussi exaspérants l'un que l'autre !

Mais alors que la pilleuse d'épaves s'apprêtait à répondre, des éclats de voix et un intense brouhaha se firent entendre à l'autre bout de la ligne, suivis immédiatement par des acclamations et des cris de joie.

-Louée soit la Force, les voilà, ils sont rentrés, soupira Leia.

Rey l'imita, heureuse d'apprendre que le pilote était de retour, sain et sauf.

-Ecoute, Rey, je vais te laisser pour aller les accueillir. S'ils ont réussi et si nous avons désormais accès aux canaux cryptés du Premier Ordre, je te recontacte pour te tenir au courant, d'accord ?

-D'accord, au revoir Leia.

-A très vite Rey et que la Force soit avec vous.

La communication fut coupée et les derniers mots de la générale résonnèrent encore quelques instants à ses oreilles.

 _Que la Force soit avec vous._

Leia parlait d'elle, mais également de Ben.

 _Ben…_

Il était parti depuis un petit moment déjà. La ville était à un ou deux kilomètres d'ici et il s'y était rendu à pied.

Le ventre de la jeune femme laissa échapper une nouvelle plainte et elle décida d'aller prendre une douche en attendant le retour de Ben.

Les quartiers de l'équipage avaient été réaménagés juste avant de quitter la base. Rey avait convaincu Chewie de lui redonner sa fonction première au lieu de servir de soute à marchandises. Un lit « grand format » avait été conçu spécialement pour le Wookie et du coup, il n'avait trouvé rien à redire à cette amélioration notable du confort à bord.

Une fois sortie de la salle de bain, Rey alla fouiller dans les tiroirs bas sous le fameux lit et attrapa des sous-vêtements et une tenue propre : une simple tunique sans manches et un pantalon fluide qu'elle ajusta à sa taille grâce à une cordelette de tissu. Alors qu'elle finissait de défaire ses tresses, le regard de la jeune femme tomba sur le sac posé à ses pieds. Elle s'installa sur le lit et tira à elle la petite table sur laquelle elle vida le contenu de la besace. Les différents composants du sabre de Luke étaient encore tous là.

Elle les aligna alors devant elle, comme elle l'avait fait si souvent sur Arbra. Puis elle se mit à observer tous ces éléments, un à un, avant de s'attarder plus particulièrement sur les cristaux. Elle ferma alors les yeux et ressentit la vibration, ténue mais persistante qui émanait de chacun d'eux. Elle percevait leur énergie, leur pouvoir, qui ne demandaient qu'à être maîtrisés pour servir la Force et résonner avec l'Univers tout entier.

Mais la sensation de malaise revint, sournoise et glaçante et un constat sans appel s'imposa à elle. Elle n'avait plus le droit d'y toucher. Elle ne le méritait pas. Elle était la petite fille de Dark Sidious, de l'Empereur, du monstre…

Quand elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, Ben était appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte. Il était en train de l'observer sans bouger.

Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Elle ne l'avait même pas senti arriver.

D'un pas lent et un peu hésitant, il vint s'asseoir près d'elle sur le lit et déposa sur le coin de la table un petit paquet. Il examina à son tour les composants posés devant lui.

-Tu avais raison, déclara la jeune femme avant de laisser échapper un long soupir. Tu devrais le récupérer.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'il ne se décide à répondre.

-J'ai déjà un sabre laser. Celui-ci est à toi désormais.

-Ben, je ne peux pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi.

-Non je ne sais pas. Explique-moi.

Un nouveau silence s'installa avant que Ben ne reprenne.

-Faut-il vraiment que j'énumère, l'une après l'autre, toutes les raisons qui font que tu es tout à fait digne de t'en servir ?

-Ben, je ne suis pas un Jedi, je ne le serai jamais.

-C'est juste un sabre, Rey, qui a changé de main au fil des générations. Ce n'est pas cet objet qui a décidé du destin de mon grand-père ou de mon oncle, qui leur a imposé de suivre le Côté Obscur ou le Côté lumineux. Ce sont eux qui ont fait des choix, tout comme tu as fait les tiens. Tu as choisi d'aider Finn et la Résistance, de sauver des vies, de croire en moi contre l'avis de tous. Tu as choisi la Lumière mais tu sais aussi qu'une part de ténèbres vit en toi. L'obscurité et la lumière font partie intégrante de nous, Rey. Refouler l'une ou l'autre, refouler ce que l'on éprouve n'est pas la solution. Il n'y a pas de « bon » côté. Je le sais à présent. Je l'ai compris grâce à toi. Mais aussi grâce à Snoke et à Luke. Les Jedi se sont fourvoyés. Les Sith aussi. Rien n'est tout blanc ou tout noir. Parce que nous sommes avant tout des êtres humains. On aime, on déteste. Et ces émotions sont indissociables. Durant toute mon enfance j'ai entendu mes proches dire que ma colère était nocive, que je n'avais pas le droit de ressentir de la rage. Ensuite Snoke n'a cessé de me répéter qu'éprouver de la pitié ou de l'empathie était un signe de faiblesse. Mais j'en avais le droit. J'avais le droit de tout ressentir. Tout comme j'ai le droit de t'aimer. Alors n'écoute que ton cœur tout comme j'écoute le mien aujourd'hui. Il ne te reste plus qu'à reconstruire ce fichu sabre pour défendre ce en quoi tu crois. C'est tout ce qui compte. Et personne ne te demande de devenir un Jedi. Surtout pas moi.

Rey sentait la chaleur de son bras qui frôlait le sien. Même assis, il la surplombait d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres. Elle eut soudain envie de le toucher et sa main alla se poser sur sa joue balafrée.

-On dirait que tu as beaucoup réfléchi à tout ça murmura-t-elle.

-J'ai eu pas mal de temps libre au cours de ces quatre mois passés sur Tatooine. Du temps pour penser à toi mais aussi à tout ce que j'ai fait avant de te perdre sur Crait. J'avais tort. Je ne peux pas effacer le passé. Je dois vivre avec mes remords et mes regrets.

Elle caressa du bout des doigts sa cicatrice et Ben se pinça les lèvres. Elle avait ses démons et lui aussi. Elle savait qu'il ne se pardonnerait jamais ce qu'il avait fait à Han. Mais il avait changé. Elle espérait pour lui que le poids de sa culpabilité deviendrait un jour plus supportable.

-Tu as raison, avoua-t-elle enfin. Moi non plus, je ne peux pas changer qui je suis et d'où je viens. Je vais juste essayer d'être moi.

-Excellente idée, rétorqua-t-il en lui souriant. Ça me convient tout à fait.

 _Oui… il avait raison._

Tout comme lui, elle devait accepter d'avoir peur, d'être en colère, d'en vouloir à ces parents qui l'avaient rejetée. Elle devait composer avec son côté sombre et son terrible héritage. Et elle savait que la Lumière brillait en elle, éblouissante et infinie. La Force était son alliée et ne jugeait personne.

Rey ne put se retenir plus longtemps et captura la bouche de Ben. Elle se sentait vivante, entière et elle frissonna au contact de ses lèvres chaudes et pleines contre les siennes. Elle prenait volontiers tout ce qu'il avait à lui offrir et elle était prête à tout lui donner en échange.

Quand ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, Ben murmura, le front collé contre sa joue :

-Tu ferais effectivement un piètre Jedi, Rey de Jakku.

-Et toi un piètre Sith, Ben Solo.

C'est à ce moment précis que l'estomac de la jeune femme gargouilla une nouvelle fois, arrachant à Ben un petit rire.

-Je crois que tu as faim.

Elle s'écarta un peu et posa sur lui un regard malicieux qui le troubla.

-J'ai terriblement faim, oui.

Il attrapa alors le paquet posé sur la table et en sortit un petit gâteau en forme d'anneau, recouvert d'une substance luisante et dorée qui se mit à couler le long de ses doigts. Le parfum qui s'en dégageait était merveilleux. Un sourire espiègle glissa sur ses lèvres quand il présenta la pâtisserie devant la bouche de la pilleuse d'épaves.

-Mange, ordonna-t-il.

Rey ne se fit pas prier pour mordre dans le beignet et le morceau sur sa langue déclencha une explosion de saveur au niveau de ses papilles. C'était sucré, tendre avec des notes fleuries et épicées. Jamais Rey n'avait goûté quelque chose d'aussi bon. Elle venait que croquer dans un morceau de soleil et elle ferma les yeux un instant en laissant échapper un petit gémissement d'extase. Après avoir avalé, elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pour faire durer le plaisir encore un peu tandis que Ben engloutissait le restant de gâteau. Il avait toujours les doigts levés et recouverts de miel. Rey attrapa doucement sa main, la guida jusqu'à ses lèvres puis elle se mit à lécher très lentement le jus sucré sur la pulpe de son pouce en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Dans la cabine, la température grimpa soudain de plusieurs degrés et une lueur nouvelle s'alluma dans les prunelles sombres de Ben. Rey connaissait cet éclat. Il avait eu le même à bord du _Faucon_ juste avant de l'embrasser dans le cockpit. Le même aussi dans leur chambre sous le lac quand elle s'était attaquée au bouton de sa braguette.

Rey ne put résister plus longtemps. Elle lâcha sa main pour fondre sur ses lèvres et sa langue chercha la sienne sans attendre. Ben l'accueillit à pleine bouche et l'emprisonna dans ses bras comme si elle risquait de lui échapper à nouveau. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, langoureusement, jusqu'à en perdre haleine.

-Je ne vais nulle part cette fois… murmura-t-elle.

-ça vaudrait mieux, rétorqua-t-il en pointant sa main vers l'entrée de la cabine.

Le panneau coulissa brusquement et la porte se verrouilla.

-R2 et PO ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je leur ai dit que s'ils nous dérangeaient ils allaient finir en morceaux, tout comme ton sabre.

Rey gloussa et Ben se mit à explorer son cou, laissant une traînée de baisers brûlants le long de sa gorge pour remonter jusqu'au lobe de son oreille. La pointe de sa langue en humecta le contour et la jeune femme sentit une douce chaleur diffuser entre ses jambes et les muscles au creux de son ventre se contracter délicieusement. En tâtonnant un peu, il parvint à écarter les pans de sa tunique et à dénouer la cordelette de tissu qui retenait son pantalon. Ses vêtements finirent au sol. Elle ne portait plus que sa culotte. La chemise de Ben alla rejoindre le tas. Son pantalon aussi. Puis il se mit à la caresser partout, lentement, avec précision et application. Rey laissa échapper un soupir de contentement. Son derme picotait d'excitation à chaque fois que les doigts gigantesques de Ben frôlaient sa peau trop réceptive. Ses lèvres, insatiables et gourmandes, s'attardèrent sur ses clavicules pour descendre ensuite jusqu'à ses mamelons et en sucer délicatement le contour, encore et encore. Elle en trembla jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Il la bascula alors délicatement en arrière et elle se retrouva allongée sur le dos, au milieu du lit. Il se positionna au-dessus d'elle, son corps immense calé sur ses avant-bras pour mieux la contempler.

Le lien s'était ouvert.

-Tu le sens ? chuchota-t-il.

\- Oui, répondit Rey, le souffle court.

La main de Ben glissa lentement le long du ventre de la jeune femme, fit un détour pour effleurer sa hanche et il atteignit enfin son entrejambe. Le tissu de sa culotte était chaud et humide au toucher.

Bon sang, elle était trempée. Trempée pour lui…

Alors il se mit à la caresser ici aussi et il la vit fermer les yeux en gémissant. Elle était magnifique quand elle s'abandonnait. Des images de plus en plus nettes s'affichaient devant ses paupières closes. C'était incroyable. Il était dans sa tête et voyait exactement ce qu'elle désirait. Elle voulait que ses doigts continuent à la toucher à cet endroit précis, puis plus haut et un peu plus à gauche… Et surtout elle voulait qu'il finisse de la déshabiller !

Ben s'empressa d'obtempérer et s'écarta d'elle pour faire descendre la culotte de Rey jusqu'à ses chevilles. Il capta alors une autre pensée, qui acheva d'enflammer ses sens. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle éprouverait si ses lèvres et sa langue prenaient le relais de ses doigts, là, au creux de ses jambes.

Les yeux de Rey s'écarquillèrent soudain quand elle le vit embrasser son mollet, remonter vers son genou, puis plus haut et plus haut encore…

 _Qu'est-ce que qu'il comptait faire ? Oh..._

Le réflexe de Rey fut de resserrer les jambes. Mais Ben agrippait à présent ses hanches fermement pour la maintenir en place et ses cuisses butèrent contre ses avant-bras énormes. Sa bouche était incroyablement proche de son intimité et il releva alors la tête pour la défier du regard sans bouger d'un millimètre. Par le Créateur, jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi gênée et excitée à la fois. Elle avait les joues en feu et le cœur sur le point d'exploser.

-Ben, tu n'es pas obligé de…

-Est-ce que je peux ?

 _Est-ce qu'il pouvait ? Mais, quelle question !_

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre à voix haute. La langue de Ben glissa sur le petit bouton de nerfs hypersensible pointant entre ses plis humides et une onde de plaisir extrême la consuma toute entière. Ses deux mains tordirent les draps et elle se mit à geindre sans pouvoir se retenir.

C'était encore meilleur qu'elle se l'était imaginé et, toute pudeur oubliée, elle écarta les jambes au maximum en lâchant un grognement d'extase.

Ben savait exactement quoi faire. Il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert et un flot de lave déferlait dans ses veines à chaque fois qu'elle laissait s'exprimer son plaisir. Il le ressentait aussi intensément que si c'était à lui qu'on infligeait cette délicieuse torture. Son pénis pulsait douloureusement, comprimé dans son sous-vêtement. Il la trouvait succulente. Elle était chaude, offerte, irréelle. Elle était en train de perdre pied et lui, était au supplice, emporté par les sensations de la jeune femme. Rey ne tenait plus en place et quand ses hanches se mirent à onduler pour accompagner ses coups de langue, il dut bloquer momentanément la connexion pour se pas jouir ici et maintenant contre le tissu de son boxer.

Alors soudain, Rey bascula dans le gouffre.

-Oui ! Oui ! cria-t-elle, emportée par la violence de son orgasme.

Ben, les lèvres luisantes et les pupilles incandescentes, releva la tête pour l'admirer. Elle était si belle. Échevelée, les paupières closes et le sourire aux lèvres, Ses joues étaient en feu. Elle ressemblait à une déesse.

-C'était… souffla-t-elle en lâchant finalement les draps pour l'attraper par le cou et le forcer à remonter vers elle. Puis elle l'embrassa passionnément.

Ben laissa le lien s'ouvrir à nouveau et les mains de la jeune femme glissèrent sur son torse puissant pour descendre jusqu'à l'élastique qui enserrait sa taille. Elle dégagea d'abord ses fesses, puis son sexe palpitant émergea de sa prison de tissu.

-Viens maintenant, murmura-t-elle contre sa bouche en caressant son pénis dur et tendu.

Elle baissa les yeux et tout comme la première fois, elle prit le temps d'en examiner la forme et la taille. Il était doux, épais, moelleux contre sa paume et une petite goutte translucide perla au sommet de son gland quand elle remonta sa main lentement en serrant. Il aimait ça, elle pouvait le sentir. Le cœur de Ben s'emballa et le ventre de Rey se remit à chauffer davantage. Elle venait juste de jouir, mais elle en voulait encore plus. Et elle voulait surtout partager maintenant ça avec lui. Alors elle continua de le toucher. La tête renflée disparut un instant sous les plis de sa verge et la goutte aussi. Ben ne put retenir un râle rauque qui la fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Puis elle redescendit sa main et le gland velouté se découvrit à nouveau, rose et appétissant.

Rey plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Il était à genou entre ses cuisses et il avait arrêté de respirer.

-Viens… répéta-t-elle en le lâchant pour s'agripper à ses épaules.

Elle lui donnait son consentement. Il pouvait faire d'elle tout ce qu'il voulait désormais. Alors il attrapa son pénis d'une main pour en lubrifier le bout contre les plis trempés de la jeune femme. Sa bouche n'était qu'à quelques millimètres de la sienne. Ses mèches noires tombaient devant ses yeux et il la sentait frémir sous lui comme une étoile sur le point d'imploser.

-Tu es prête cette fois, souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres avant de glisser lentement en elle. Par la Force, Rey...

C'était un pur délice.

Elle était toujours aussi étroite et chaude. Mais contrairement à leur première tentative désastreuse sur Naboo, elle était maintenant détendue et offerte. Il se regarda entrer en elle, centimètre par centimètre et il vit que Rey regardait aussi. C'était incroyablement érotique.

-Rey, c'est…

-Je sais.

Plus rien ne pouvait les arrêter à présent. Rey voulait absolument tout de lui : son corps, son âme, sa lumière autant que son obscurité. Alors il commença à bouger, lentement, dans un délicieux va et vient et les sensations se déchaînèrent. Tout se mélangea alors. Leurs esprits, leurs plaisirs respectifs, leurs respirations. Autour d'eux l'univers disparut tandis que leurs corps exultaient en parfaite symbiose. Il la caressait et l'embrassait comme si elle était une créature précieuse et fragile dont il fallait prendre soin. C'était si bon. C'était doux et tendre et il se retenait du mieux qu'il pouvait.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui, plus vite, murmura-t-elle en relevant un peu plus les genoux tout contre son buste.

La gorge de la jeune femme était sèche à force de gémir. Son clitoris frottait divinement contre le bas ventre de Ben et elle agrippa alors ses fesses pour l'encourager à continuer. Elle n'était pas fragile et elle voulait qu'il le sache. Ben accéléra le rythme et Rey se cambra un peu plus. Il y alla donc plus fort, lui arrachant de petits cris alors que ses hanches accompagnaient à présent chacune de ses poussées. Leurs mouvements étaient parfaitement coordonnés, la connexion était d'une efficacité redoutable et Rey lâcha un hoquet extatique lorsqu'un puissant coup de rein la fit remonter de dix bons centimètres au milieu du lit.

-Rey, par toutes les étoiles, je…

Le cœur de Ben battait à un rythme effréné. Son sexe était brûlant, frottant merveilleusement contre les parois tendres de la femme extraordinaire qui frémissait sous lui. Rey, elle, se sentait remplie, adorée et son plaisir montait, impossible à arrêter. C'était électrique, transcendant.

-Je crois que je vais jouir encore, cria-t-elle, entre deux grognements.

Son corps entier était en fusion. Ben la martelait à présent, sans pitié et sans retenue contre le matelas et elle se délectait d'entendre son souffle rauque contre son cou.

Elle était lui et il était elle.

Elle sentait le sperme monter le long de son pénis eet prêt à être expulsé pour libérer la tension insupportable.

Lui, appréhendait presque la vague qui grandissait en elle et qui promettait de balayer sa raison et tout le reste sur son passage.

La table près du lit se mit à vibrer tout comme chaque élément inanimé dans la cabine. Les cristaux bleus s'allumèrent d'une lueur vive et les murs du _Faucon_ se mirent à trembler. Mais Ben et Rey ne s'en aperçurent même pas. Ils étaient tous les deux couverts de sueur, les yeux dans les yeux, les doigts enlacés et au bord de la rupture.

-Ben ! hurla Rey et soudain, sans prévenir, l'ouragan les emporta.

Ils partagèrent à travers la connexion un orgasme fulgurant. Ben, se déversa en elle en criant son nom. Et Rey, à court d'oxygène, la bouche grande ouverte, eut l'impression d'avoir le corps traversé par une pluie de météores et de tomber encore et encore dans le néant de l'Univers.

Ils n'avaient pas pu survivre à ça. C'était impossible. Ils avaient dû fusionner avec la Force, tout comme Luke, et ils n'étaient que pure énergie à présent.

Mais Rey comprit qu'elle se trompait quand elle sentit le corps de Ben basculer sur le côté pour retomber tout contre son flanc avec un bruit sourd. Son amant superbe tremblait encore et il embrassa tendrement son front avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de la serrer fort contre lui.

Ils étaient épuisés, encore un peu hagards et ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, le temps de laisser leurs respirations se calmer et leurs esprits retrouver lentement le chemin de leurs corps. La sensation de plénitude était sublime et ils baignaient tous les deux dans un crépuscule apaisant et tranquille, entre Obscurité et Lumière, en parfait équilibre.

Le soleil venait tout juste de se coucher sur Ardalon et quand Ben leva les yeux vers la vitre de la cabine, il put apercevoir les premières étoiles scintiller dans le ciel tandis que le doux parfum des cheveux de Rey emplissait ses narines.

-Je t'aime tellement, souffla-t-il, la bouche pressée contre sa tempe.

-Je t'aime aussi, répondit la jeune femme avant de caler sa tête au creux de son cou, de fermer les yeux et de sombrer dans le sommeil, le sourire aux lèvres.

OooooO

Il était splendide. Il dormait sur le ventre, un bras calé sous l'oreiller, le drap juste posé sur ses fesses. Assise au pied du lit en culotte et brassière, Rey avait une vue imprenable sur son dos large et musculeux et elle lutta intérieurement pour ne pas se glisser à nouveau tout contre lui et le tirer tout doucement de ses rêves.

 _Comment allait-elle faire pour ne pas se jeter sur lui à la moindre occasion désormais ?_

La chaleur au fond de son ventre était revenue. Le corps de Ben, si parfait, à moitié couvert, là, tout près d'elle, était un véritable appel à la luxure.

 _Non Rey, allons, concentre-toi !_

Elle venait juste d'installer correctement l'émetteur dans la matrice, à la jonction entre la poignée et la lame. Le bouton d'activation et les barrettes de connexion au circuit dimetris étaient en place, de même que la lentille. Ne manquait plus qu'à placer les cristaux dans la chambre d'énergie. Et c'est là que son pouvoir était censé intervenir et qu'elle échouait à chaque fois. Elle connaissait les instructions par cœur. Elle les avait lues et relues des centaines de fois dans un des livres de Luke. Il n'était pas possible de toucher les pierres pour les insérer au cœur du sabre. Pour achever la fabrication de l'arme et la faire sienne, elle devait « apprivoiser » les cristaux et les connecter en utilisant la Force.

Rey prit une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux.

 _C'est ça, respire…_

Elle entendit d'abord les battements du cœur de Ben allongé derrière elle, puis les différents bruits du vaisseau: le ronronnement du générateur, les bribes de discussion entre C-3PO et R2-D2 dans la soute principale qui débattaient sur l'origine de la secousse qui avait ébranlé le _Faucon_ quelques heures plus tôt. Puis son esprit s'étendit plus loin et elle perçut aussitôt la vie environnante et la Force qui animait chaque créature de la planète. Le concert de toutes ces voix dans sa tête était perturbant mais elle devait se focaliser sur une seule chose : les cristaux. Isoler leur signature, fusionner son énergie avec la leur et leur demander gentiment de bien vouloir intégrer la chambre d'énergie.

Mais ce n'était pas si facile.

Sur la table, les cristaux brillaient à nouveau et Rey pouvait sentir leur chaleur se répandre dans son corps. Ils avaient une conscience propre. Ils voulaient savoir pourquoi elle avait besoin d'eux.

 _Le sabre d'Anakin Skywalker. Je dois le remettre en état._

Était-elle vraiment en train de parler à des pierres ?

Mais les cristaux la questionnaient encore. Ils étaient réticents. Ils avaient des doutes car elle aussi n'était pas sûre… Et soudain, une autre voix s'immisça dans la conversation. Une voix grave, chaude et apaisante qui murmura au creux de son oreille.

-Impose ta volonté. Montre-leur qui tu es vraiment.

C'était la voix de Ben. Il était réveillé. Les yeux toujours clos, Rey frissonna quand elle sentit une main caresser son épaule et glisser le long de son bras. Il se tenait assis juste derrière elle, le torse plaqué contre son dos et ses cuisses solides de part et d'autre des siennes. Son visage dépassait par-dessus son épaule et ses lèvres effleuraient son oreille. Son aura se mêlait à la sienne, rassurante et familière. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, intensifiant son effort. Les cristaux se mirent à vibrer plus fort. Elle était sur le point d'y arriver.

 _Pour activer les cristaux et rendre le sabre pleinement opérationnel, un Jedi ou un Sith doit être en paix avec lui-même et avec le Côté Lumineux ou Obscur qui l'habite. Il ne doit pas y avoir de doute, pas de peur…_

Or elle n'avait plus peur, elle était en paix avec la lumière qui inondait son cœur et avec la part de ténèbres tapie tout au fond d'elle-même. Avec ses origines, avec le futur qu'elle voulait construire…Elle revendiquait sa rage, son affection pour ses amis, sa nouvelle famille et son amour pour Ben. Elle n'obéirait pas aveuglément aux préceptes Jedi et elle ne consentirait jamais à suivre la doctrine Sith. Elle suivrait son propre chemin, établirait ses propres règles. La Force serait avec elle et elle la servirait du mieux qu'elle pourrait.

Quand elle ouvrit enfin les yeux, les cristaux étaient en place au centre de la chambre d'énergie et Ben posa affectueusement son menton sur son épaule.

-Tu as réussi, murmura-t-il en souriant.

OooooO


	23. Chapter 22

**chapitre 22**

La navette de commandement se posa lentement au milieu du hangar principal du _Finalizer_.

Yéhnu observait l'appareil sans bouger, debout sur le bord de la piste. Les deux ailerons repliés lui rappelaient les nageoires démesurées de ces cétacés qui l'avaient tant fasciné sur Kamino. Snoke l'avait envoyé là-bas, un jour, pour négocier une nouvelle alliance avec les Kaminoans. Son frère Jor l'avait accompagné et quand leurs hôtes étaient venus les accueillir perchés sur ces étranges créatures, ce dernier s'était moqué d'eux sans vergogne. « Ils ressemblent plus à des épouvantails qu'à des cavaliers » avait déclaré le jeune rattataki et Yéhnu n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rire.

C'était il y a longtemps, mais ces moments partagés avec Jor étaient encore gravés dans sa mémoire.

Les stormtroopers, rangés à ses côtés, se mirent au garde à vous quand la rampe s'abaissa et que la silhouette noire encapuchonnée du Suprême Leader apparut. Elias portait le masque de Kylo Ren et Sylla lui emboîtait le pas, de même qu'un jeune garçon aux cheveux châtains coupés courts qui tenait entre ses mains un petit coffret en bois.

Après la mort de Jor, Kylo, alors maître des chevaliers de Ren, n'avait pas recruté de nouveau disciple pour le remplacer et Yéhnu lui avait toujours été reconnaissant de ne pas le faire. Bram, par contre, n'avait pas eu droit à une telle considération. Elias n'avait même pas attendu une semaine pour demander à Viri Pax s'il n'avait pas repéré des jeunes gens sensibles à la Force parmi ceux destinés à devenir des stormtroopers. Quelques jours plus tard, Le zabrak avait déniché ce gamin, Téhari, dans un des centres de formation. Le gosse suivait maintenant Elias dans tous ses déplacements.

Quand le géant vêtu de noir se posta devant lui, le rattataki réprima une grimace et hocha la tête en guise de salutations.

-Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ? demanda Elias sur un ton qui ne laissait planer aucun doute : il était furieux.

\- Je suis arrivé il y a une heure. Le commandant Zian supervise les opérations à ma place sur Hays Minor. Mais j'ai pu faire ce que tu as demandé : j'ai rassemblé tous les officiers sur le pont principal. Ils t'attendent, Maître.

-Parfait. Allons-y. J'ai besoin qu'on me fournisse des explications sur ce qui s'est passé à Theed.

OoooooO

Dolphed Mitaka se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire au Créateur pour se retrouver encore dans cette situation. Il avait déjà eu le malheur d'assister à quelques-unes des crises de colère du terrifiant Kylo Ren et, à chaque fois, il avait prié pour ne pas finir découpé en morceaux sur le sol poli du vaisseau. Le Suprême Leader ne portait pas son sabre aujourd'hui mais tout le monde savait que l'objet était accessoire. Kylo Ren était capable d'infliger les pires tortures d'un simple claquement de doigts.

Dolphed se tenait donc en retrait, caché derrière la carrure d'athlète du capitaine Bash pendant que le Suprême Leader passait et repassait d'un pas rageur devant la ligne d'officiers arborant des visages constipés.

Celui qui avait le plus à craindre, était bien sûr, le capitaine Peavey. Son col d'uniforme semblait le serrer atrocement alors qu'il faisait son rapport concernant les événements qui s'étaient produits sur Naboo.

-C'était le _Faucon Millénium_. Ils ont fait une manœuvre inédite jusqu'alors. Ils ont risqué un saut en hyper-espace directement depuis l'atmosphère.

-Ils ont, mais qui donc?

-Je...Euh..Nous ne savons pas, Seigneur Ren.

Le Suprême Leader ralentit le pas et pivota pour venir se planter devant le militaire. C'est alors que Peavey fit preuve d'un courage -de l'avis de Mitaka- absolument remarquable en levant les yeux vers lui et en fixant désespérément le masque noir. Le métal était fendu à de multiples endroits. Deux ingénieurs avaient trouvé les débris du heaume dans un ascenseur du _Supremacy_ ,il y a plusieurs mois de cela, et les avaient apportés à l'armurerie. A présent, le masque était réparé et les traces de soudure à peine visibles. Du travail d'orfèvre.

-Quand le général Hux doit-il revenir ?

A travers le modulateur du casque, la voix Kylo Ren était froide comme l'espace.

-Je ne sais pas Seigneur Ren, avoua le militaire en déglutissant péniblement.

-Vous ne savez donc jamais rien, persifla le Sith.

La main d'Elias se leva alors et une force invisible envoya voler le pauvre militaire à l'autre bout de la passerelle. Son corps alla s'écraser contre une des consoles avant de retomber au sol comme un pantin désarticulé. Plus personne ne respirait devant le dirigeant du Premier Ordre et tous avaient les yeux braqués sur la silhouette inerte de Peavey. Le pauvre bougre laissa échapper un faible gémissement, preuve qu'au moins, il n'était pas mort.

Dolphed Mitaka se recroquevilla encore plus derrière Bash. De là où il se tenait, il pouvait contempler le sourire sadique sur les lèvres de l'amazone vêtue de cuir qui se tenait à quelques pas du Suprême Leader.

Juste avant que Ren n'interroge Peavey, un stormtrooper avait apporté une grande valise métallique aux pieds de la jeune femme et cette dernière avait posé la main dessus comme s'il s'agissait d'un fabuleux trésor qu'il fallait protéger. Le deuxième chevalier, celui dont le visage était couleur de cendres, se tenait quant à lui, en retrait, aux côtés d'un jeune garçon, gardien d'une curieuse boîte.

Le Suprême Leader s'adressa cette fois à l'assemblée.

\- Qui dois-je considérer comme étant en charge de ce vaisseau à présent ?

Bash sortit du rang, privant Mitaka de son écran protecteur.

-C'est moi, Suprême Leader, annonça-t-il fièrement.

-Très bien, alors ouvrez grandes vos oreilles… Capitaine ?

-Euh, Bash, Suprême Leader, je suis le Capitaine Bash.

Elias se dirigea alors vers le superviseur des communications et demanda à ce qu'on lui ouvre un canal de transmission vers tous les vaisseaux de la flotte. Le technicien s'affaira quelques instant sur son clavier avant d'annoncer que la ligne était ouverte. Le Sith adopta alors une attitude conquérante, les pieds bien ancrés au sol et les mains croisées derrière le dos.

 **« Ici Kylo Ren, Suprême Leader du Premier Ordre. J'ordonne que tout soit mis en œuvre pour rapatrier les troupes et le matériel sur les vaisseaux en orbite de Naboo. »**

Les yeux de Bash s'écarquillèrent. Il avait dû mal comprendre.

 **« L'attaque qui s'est produite contre le palais est une provocation impardonnable qui a hélas entraîné la mort d'un de mes plus fidèles disciples et Naboo va payer pour cela. Je veux que cette misérable planète soit détruite. Je veux que le système entier soit détruit. Je veux que ces traîtres et que tous les habitants de la galaxie voient ce qu'il en coûte de défier le Premier Ordre de la sorte. Exécution. »**

Si le général Hux avait toujours aboyé ses ordres quand il s'adressait à ses subalternes, le ton employé par le Suprême Leader avait été d'une placide mais implacable détermination.

L'homme masqué reporta à nouveau son attention sur le Capitaine Bash et ce dernier anticipa la question qui allait lui être posée :

\- C'était une invasion massive, seigneur Ren. Nous avons des hommes dans les principales capitales et sur tous les continents. Le retrait complet des troupes nécessitera, je pense, un peu de temps.

Le masque s'inclina sur le côté, comme pour réfléchir. C'était un curieux spectacle qui laissa le militaire la fois fasciné et effrayé.

-Très bien, Capitaine, je vous laisse le soin d'organiser tout cela avec les autres officiers.

Bash se détendit un peu et hocha la tête, avant d'oser demander à nouveau :

\- Mais, si je puis me permettre, Suprême Leader, vous avez parlé de détruire la système Chommel…

-C'est exact, Capitaine.

La silhouette noire s'était soudain redressée et semblait tout à coup plus grande et plus terrifiante que jamais.

-Nos canons ventraux sont effectivement à même de raser des villes entières depuis l'espace mais seule la base _Starkiller_ était capable de réaliser ce que vous prévoyez de faire. Alors je me demande…

Elias Ren se tourna alors vers Sylla, et lui fit un petit signe de tête. La jeune femme répondit par un léger sourire avant de s'élancer sans tarder vers la sortie en emportant la valise avec elle.

\- Faites-moi confiance, Capitaine, rétorqua Elias sur un ton satisfait.

OoooooO

-Ce n'est pas possible, ils ne peuvent pas faire ça.

Larma d'Acy ne voulait pas y croire. Elle avait prononcé ces mots à haute voix comme pour se rassurer. Mais tous les visages autour d'elle, au sein du poste de commandement sur Arbra, n'exprimaient rien d'autre qu'une profonde inquiétude.

-Je ne sais pas s'ils peuvent effectivement détruire la totalité des planètes du système Chommel, mais ils peuvent toujours bombarder Theed et toutes les autres grandes villes de la surface avec des tirs orbitaux, déclara Leia. Naboo ne possède pas de bouclier planétaire.

Un silence de mort s'installa alors dans le poste de commandement. Les résistants présents se regardaient les uns les autres d'un air atterré. Kaydel Ko Connix remarqua que même DJ avait perdu son petit sourire narquois et malfaisant. Il était assis un peu à l'écart, tout près de l'appareil qui avait permis à la Résistance d'intercepter la déclaration de guerre de Kylo Ren.

-Nous sommes tous conscients qu'ils peuvent tirer sur Theed depuis leurs vaisseaux, mais de là à détruire le système tout entier ? _Starkiller_ était de la taille d'une planète et était alimentée par l'énergie d'une étoile voisine ! Alors je suis d'accord avec la commandante d'Acy, répliqua Snap Wexley. A moins que le Premier Ordre ne possède une seconde base _Starkiller_ quelque part, je ne vois pas comment ils pourraient mettre leur menace à exécution !

\- Pensez aux informations que nous avons récoltées sur Diyu. Ils prévoyaient de fabriquer une nouvelle arme utilisant des cristaux kyber et ce fameux minerai. C'est peut-être de cette arme dont il s'agit, rétorqua Nien Nunb.

-En tous cas, il faut décider vite de ce qu'il convient de faire. Le refuge gungan est injoignable à cause de leur champ protecteur. Finn, Rose, Maz, la reine et une centaine des nôtres sont coincés là-bas. Beaucoup de civils ont quitté Theed mais il en reste. Et imaginez qu'ils aient effectivement le pouvoir de détruire Chommel. Ce serait une véritable catastrophe, ajouta Poe.

-Je ne supporterai pas de voir encore une fois…

Leia n'eut pas la force de terminer sa phrase. Elle avait tenu bon jusque-là. Elle avait tenté d'analyser les faits, de garder la tête froide face aux terribles informations qu'ils venaient de recevoir. Mais elle était à présent à court de mots. Voir encore une fois le Premier Ordre rayer d'autres planètes, d'autres systèmes de la carte de la galaxie n'était plus concevable pour elle. Hors de question qu'elle laisse cela se produire à nouveau. Elle ouvrit finalement la bouche pour parler, mais Poe la devança :

-Nous devons y aller. Nous devons attaquer l'armada du Premier Ordre.

Tout le monde fixa Dameron avec de grands yeux ronds, comme s'il venait de sortir la pire des énormités. Mais à ce moment précis, Leia, le cœur noyé de tristesse et de doutes, eut envie de l'embrasser et de le serrer dans ses bras. D'ailleurs, le pilote accrocha son regard et lut immédiatement dans les yeux de la générale, qu'elle était cette fois de son côté.

-Je sais qu'ils possèdent trois fois plus de vaisseaux que nous, déclara-t-il. Je sais que c'est quasiment une mission suicide. Mais nous ne pouvons pas les laisser faire.

-Nous ne ferons pas le poids, Dameron. Et cette fois, cela risque d'être la fin de la Résistance. Pour de bon, répliqua Cova Nell.

-Peut-être, mais je ne vais pas rester ici les bras croisés sans rien faire. Et toi ?

La jeune femme plongea ses yeux clairs dans les siens et hocha la tête pour dire qu'elle était d'accord avec lui.

-Nous devons contacter Menkel Jas et Girden A'Min mais aussi tous les émissaires que Poe et Rose ont rencontrés sur Endor. Il est l'heure de tester le serment que nous avons tous fait de protéger la galaxie coûte que coûte, renchérit Leia.

Lando se leva alors et lissa machinalement de la main les pans de sa cape.

-Je vais aussi rameuter les troupes. J'ai encore quelques amis fidèles qui seront ravis d'en découdre avec le Premier Ordre.

-Il faut faire évacuer le plus de monde possible dès maintenant. Ils vont relâcher leur surveillance le temps que les navettes de transport fassent les allées et venues pour rapatrier leurs soldats et leurs blindés, proposa le commandant Dikkit.

-Durant l'attaque, nous enverrons des cargos pour récupérer les rebelles du refuge et le maximum de civils.

-Nous venons de recevoir un chargement de missiles Z-67 capable de percer les boucliers de leurs cuirassés légers.

-Nous sommes peut-être en sous-nombre, mais nous pouvons leur causer pas mal de dégâts le temps de l'évacuation.

Tout le monde s'était mis à parler en même temps. L'adrénaline se diffusait lentement dans les organismes et les esprits. L'exaltation s'installait pour faire reculer la peur et les empêcher de penser un peu trop à ce qu'ils envisageaient de faire.

Toujours calé dans son coin, le craqueur de codes leva lentement le bras, comme à l'école, pour réclamer la parole.

-Euh, j'ai p…p…pensé à un petit truc qui pourrait peut-être aider.

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers lui, et il reprit son air faussement innocent.

-Qu'est-ce qui pourrait aider ? demanda Larma d'Acy.

-Eh bien, p…par exemple, répandre la nouvelle dans les autres systèmes via l'Holonet ?

Poe et DJ se jaugèrent du regard et le pilote comprit tout de suite où le craqueur de codes voulait en venir.

\- Il a raison. Nous devons prévenir les gens. Il faut diffuser la vidéo et envoyer un message à la galaxie entière. Un appel à l'aide. Un appel à la révolte. Je sais que nous avons déjà tenté de le faire à de multiples reprises. Mais jamais à une si grande échelle, déclara le pilote.

-Prendre le contrôle de la totalité de l'Holonet est donc également dans tes cordes, DJ ? ricana Lando.

-Je vous l'ai dit, j'ai des c…c…compétences très précieuses et vous m'avez plutôt motivé à vous rendre service.

-Je suis de l'avis de Poe, il faut essayer, déclara d'Acy.

Toutes les têtes s'inclinèrent pour approuver.

-Très bien. Tu te charges de pirater l'Holonet, fit le pilote en pointant son doigt en direction de DJ. Puis il se retourna vers la générale Organa et ajouta :

-Est-ce que vous pensez que votre fils pourrait être au courant pour l'arme ?

Le regard de Leia se perdit dans le vide.

-Nous devons contacter Rey sans tarder, répondit-elle.

OooooO

Rey était endormie à ses côtés et Ben la contemplait depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. Les rayons dorés du soleil caressaient son dos, ses épaules et semblaient vouloir se concentrer sur ses lèvres, véritable invitation au baiser. Ben aurait presque pu éprouver de la jalousie envers l'astre du jour, s'il ne venait pas de passer la plus merveilleuse nuit de sa vie. Rey et lui avaient fait l'amour, à plusieurs reprises, passionnément, jusqu'à ce que leurs corps et leurs esprits soient trop fatigués et qu'ils s'endorment tendrement enlacés.

Rey ouvrit enfin les yeux et la première chose qu'elle vit fut le sourire de l'homme allongé près d'elle. La jeune femme lui rendit la pareille et glissa jusqu'à lui.

-Mmmmmhhh, bien dormi ? ronronna-t-elle en se collant tout contre son torse et en respirant le parfum de sa peau à plein poumons.

-Comme un bébé même si la nuit a été plutôt courte.

-Moi aussi j'ai bien dormi, répondit-elle, mutine, en passant les doigts dans ses cheveux et en goûtant ses lèvres.

Les bras de Ben l'encerclèrent, la firent pivoter et elle se retrouva à califourchon au-dessus de lui, les lèvres toujours scellées aux siennes. Le feu entre ses jambes se ranima quand elle sentit l'érection de Ben frotter contre son intimité.

-Je crois que je ne pourrais jamais être rassasié de toi, souffla-t-il en piégeant un de ses seins dans sa paume tiède tandis que son autre main, descendait le long de son dos jusqu'à ses fesses.

La bouche de Ben se mit ensuite à dévorer son cou et Rey se mit à onduler instinctivement du bassin.

-Je t'aime, gémit-elle en sentant son corps s'embraser à nouveau.

-Je ne veux plus qu'on se quitte, Rey, jamais plus, rétorqua Ben en continuant à la caresser et à l'embrasser tendrement.

Au moment où les trois coups furent frappés contre la porte métallique, Rey et Ben surent hélas que la parenthèse enchantée était terminée. La voix étouffée de C-3PO résonna depuis le couloir. "Excusez-moi de vous déranger, Mademoiselle Rey, Monsieur Ben, mais le canal de communication avec la base Haven est ouvert"

Sans hésiter, les deux amants bondirent de la couchette et enfilèrent leurs vêtements à la hâte avant de sortir de la cabine pour foncer vers le cockpit.

-Ici le _Faucon Millénium_ , annonça la pilleuse d'épaves en activant la transmission.

Ben s'installa sur le siège de copilote à côté d'elle et leurs regards se croisèrent.

-Ici Dameron, tonna la voix familière du pilote dans le haut-parleur.

-Poe… lâcha la jeune femme en guise de salut.

-Rey… l'imita le rebelle.

Ces deux-là ne s'étaient pas quittés en bons termes mais ce n'était pas le moment de remettre de l'huile sur le feu.

-Alors comme ça, tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher d'aller sur Naboo, hein ? continua le pilote.

Il n'y avait aucune hostilité dans ses paroles, plutôt de la connivence et Rey crut même y discerner une pointe d'admiration.

-Rien que tu n'aurais fait à notre place si tu en avais eu la possibilité, Poe.

Rey était persuadée qu'elle avait réussi à le faire sourire à l'autre bout du canal.

-Alors c'est que tu es encore plus folle que moi.

-ça j'en doute, Dameron.

Cette fois-ci, Poe laissa bien échapper un petit rire avant de reprendre rapidement un ton sérieux quand Rey lui demanda s'il avait des nouvelles du refuge gungan.

-Non, toujours pas. Mais nous avons quelque chose de beaucoup plus grave à vous apprendre.

-C'est-à-dire ? s'étonna Rey.

-Est-ce que… Ben Solo est près de toi ?

Poe avait hésité à l'appeler ainsi. On sentait bien que cela lui coûtait de devoir s'adresser à celui qu'il considérait depuis tout ce temps comme leur pire ennemi.

-Oui, il est là, répondit Rey, un peu fébrile.

-Très bien, alors j'ai une question à lui poser. Est-ce qu'il est vrai que Hux et ce fameux Elias qui se fait passer pour lui, sont en possession d'une arme ayant la même force de frappe que _Starkiller_ ? Nous venons d'intercepter un message du Suprême Leader demandant à toutes les troupes de regagner les croiseurs stellaires en orbite de Naboo. Ils ont l'intention de détruire le système Chommel.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible ! s'écria Rey, sans pouvoir maîtriser la panique qui transparaissait à présent dans sa voix.

Ben jeta à Rey un regard inquiet et contre toute attente, il répondit à Poe :

-Dameron, quand j'étais encore à la tête du Premier Ordre, j'ai lancé la construction de cinq prototypes d'étoiles noires miniatures. Elles devaient être alimentées par une source d'énergie résultant de la fusion d'un minerai découvert sur Sato et de cristal kyber.

C'était la première fois depuis son interrogatoire musclé sur le _Finalizer_ que Poe entendait à nouveau la voix du fils de Leia. Aussi, dut-il se faire violence pour ravaler la flopée d'insultes dont il aurait voulu faire profiter le chevalier de Ren en cet instant précis. Il s'autorisa toutefois à employer le ton le plus sarcastique qu'il put prendre.

-Rien que ça !

-C'était il y a quatre mois, ajouta Ben, sans enthousiasme.

\- L'usine que nous avons attaquée sur Diyu était donc censée fournir des générateurs pour ces engins, réalisa Poe. Nous étions au courant pour les nouvelles armes et pour le cristal hybride mais nous n'avions aucune idée qu'il était question de rebâtir des étoiles de la mort. Et vous croyez que ces armes pourraient être opérationnelles aujourd'hui ? Quatre mois, ça me parait court pour finaliser de telles structures, même si la construction des générateurs a pu reprendre ailleurs.

-C'est effectivement peu probable, il doit s'agir d'autre chose. Qui sait ce que Hux et Elias ont mijoté après que je sois parti. Ce cristal hybride offrait des possibilités insoupçonnées selon Hux.

-Ecoute Poe… enchaîna la jeune femme avant de faire une pause et de tourner à nouveau la tête vers Ben.

Ce dernier la fixait avec intensité. Il savait exactement ce qu'elle allait dire au pilote mais Rey semblait attendre son approbation. Il se pinça alors les lèvres et hocha la tête en silence.

-…Si vous prévoyez d'attaquer la flotte du Premier Ordre, le _Faucon_ vous sera certainement très utile. Dites-nous exactement ce que l'on peut faire pour vous aider.

OooooO

-Là, voilà, doucement…

Rose était assise sur le lit près de Maz et la soutenait pour lui permettre de boire un peu d'eau.

-Merci mon enfant, lui sourit faiblement la petite femme orange avant de se rallonger en réprimant une grimace de douleur.

Rose s'inquiéta alors.

-Vous voulez une autre dose d'anti-douleur ?

-Non ça ira, ce n'est pas le premier tir de blaster que je reçois même si j'espère que ce sera le dernier !

Soudain, Finn fit irruption dans la chambre.

-Rose ! Il faut que tu viennes tout de suite !

Maz lui intima de suivre le jeune homme d'un geste de la main et les deux rebelles s'élancèrent dans les allées du refuge gungan. Ils arrivèrent enfin, essoufflés, dans la grande salle où étaient réunis le roi Miggi Tan et les autres résistants. Beccar Dugg était en train de s'adresser au petit groupe.

-L'armée du Premier Ordre y sa va. Tout vaisseaux décolle. Sentinelle nou sa averti.

Les visages demeurèrent sceptiques durant quelques secondes. Mais le soldat gungan leur assura que l'information était fiable.

-Ils ne partent pas sans raison.

La voix de Chalek Sarr, membre du conseil royal de Naboo, avait tremblé en prononçant ces mots. Tout le monde tourna alors la tête vers lui et tous eurent peur de comprendre ce qu'il insinuait.

-Ils préparent quelque chose, ajouta-t-il.

Finn s'avança alors au milieu de la pièce et s'adressa au roi Miggi Tan.

-Votre majesté, nous devons baisser le bouclier. Il faut contacter la base Haven.

OoooooO

Poe Dameron étudiait les données affichées sur la console du poste de commandement. Cova Nell avait absolument raison. Ils ne feraient pas le poids. Ils possédaient en tout et pour tout dix croiseurs interstellaires, une cinquantaine de chasseurs, douze bombardiers et huit corvettes _CR90_. C'est-à-dire environ cinq fois moins de vaisseaux que n'en comptait l'armada de Hux. Et encore, les forces du Premier Ordre n'étaient pas au complet. Poe se doutait que Hux possédait encore plusieurs destroyers éparpillés aux quatre coins de la galaxie.

Ils avaient contacté tous leurs alliés et les renforts avaient commencé à arriver sur Arbra. Lando avait réussi à rassembler toute une flottille de cargos suffisamment grands pour permettre l'évacuation de centaines de personnes. Poe n'avait même pas voulu savoir ce qu'il avait promis ni à qui il l'avait fait pour obtenir tous ces transports. Les soutiens avaient afflué de Corellia, Ryloth, Ord Mantell, Raydonia mais Dameron savait que cela ne suffirait pas. Les principaux gradés dont il faisait partie s'étaient mis d'accord sur un plan d'attaque. Il y aurait forcément d'énormes pertes. L'essentiel était de causer au Premier Ordre le plus de dégâts possibles en attendant que les cargos se posent sur Naboo pour récupérer les rebelles du refuge et le maximum de civils innocents. Il fallait surtout empêcher les canons des destroyers de raser Theed. Par contre, si le Premier Ordre décidait de sacrifier leurs troupes restées sur Naboo, de quitter le champ de bataille et d'activer leur super-arme, ils étaient tous fichus. Pourtant, plusieurs chasseurs avaient été envoyés en vol de reconnaissance dans tout le système Chommel pour essayer de recueillir des informations sur la présence éventuelle de nouvelles étoiles de la mort. Et ils n'avaient absolument rien trouvé.

Derrière Dameron, la salle était en pleine effervescence. Chacun savait ce qu'il avait à faire et était conscient qu'il fallait se presser. C'était déjà un miracle d'avoir pu rassembler autant de monde et de vaisseaux en un laps de temps aussi court. BB-8 s'agitait lui aussi aux pieds du pilote et bipait pour exprimer son inquiétude.

-Je sais, BB-8, ça s'annonce compliqué, soupira Poe les yeux toujours rivés sur son écran.

Mais le pilote fut soudain tiré de ses méditations par la petite silhouette qui avait fait son apparition à l'entrée de la salle. Vêtue de sa veste marron, de son pantalon kaki et de ses bottes, Leia se tenait là sans bouger et le regardait d'un air résolu. Aussi Poe fronça les sourcils.

-Leia, il est hors de question que vous envisagiez, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, embarquer dans un des vaisseaux ! s'exclama-t-il.

-Et qui va m'en empêcher, Dameron ? Vous ?

-S'il le faut oui !

-Alors j'aimerais bien voir ça !

C'est à ce moment précis que Chewbacca, son arbalète au poing, fit irruption derrière Leia. La générale lui arrivait tout juste à la poitrine et la scène était plutôt cocasse. Mais le pilote n'avait pas envie de rire et le wookie grogna dans sa direction.

-Inutile de jouer les gros bras, Chewie, répliqua-t-il. Leia reste ici, c'est tout.

Poe savait pourtant qu'il n'aurait pas le dernier mot.

-Ecoutez bien Dameron, je me bats depuis trente ans aux côtés de tous ces gens. Je ne suis pas en sucre et je sais encore me servir d'un blaster. Comme vous l'avez si bien dit, nous avons besoin de tout le monde disponible. Je ne compte bien sûr pas piloter un _X-wing_ , mais Chewie et moi conduirons l'un des cargos de transport jusqu'à Naboo.

-Leia, vous…

Le trio fut interrompu par Kaydel Ko Connix. La jeune femme tenait dans les mains un micro-casque et ne savait pas trop vers qui le tendre.

-Excusez-moi, c'est pour enregistrer le message à diffuser sur l'Holonet, déclara-t-elle. DJ est prêt à lancer le piratage. Nous aurons une fenêtre de seulement deux minutes. C'est tout le temps dont nous disposons si nous ne voulons pas d'être repérés.

Poe se tourna tout naturellement vers Leia et Kaydel l'imita. La générale soupira avant de les gratifier d'un sourire fatigué.

-J'ai déjà fait beaucoup trop de discours de ce genre par le passé. Je laisse la place à la jeune génération.

Elle avait accompagné ses paroles d'un geste de la main en direction de Poe et ce dernier s'était figé au milieu de la salle. Les autres résistants avaient d'ailleurs tous stoppé ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Dameron jeta un coup d'œil circulaire et se rendit compte que tous les regards étaient posés sur lui. Il croisa celui de Larma d'Acy qui l'encouragea d'un signe de tête.

-Je ne suis pas un grand orateur comme vous, rétorqua le pilote.

-Pas besoin de belles phrases ou de tournures compliquées. Il faut juste parler avec le cœur, répondit Leia.

Kaydel lui tendit alors le casque et le pilote inspira profondément avant de s'en saisir et de se diriger vers la console où l'attendait DJ.

-Prêt ? demanda le craqueur de codes.

-Prêt, répondit Poe.

OoooooO

Sur Adarlon, dans le cockpit du _Faucon Millénium_ , Ben et Rey vérifiaient que tout fonctionnait parfaitement avant le décollage quand le voyant lumineux des communications se mit à clignoter. Ils s'étaient branchés sur l'Holonet, comme le leur avait conseillé Poe et la pilleuse d'épaves appuya sur le bouton d'activation pour entendre la nouvelle transmission.

Les paroles glaçantes d'Elias résonnèrent dans l'habitacle. Rey tourna la tête vers Ben et vit la mâchoire du grand brun se crisper de colère. Puis la voix grave et claire de Poe Dameron prit le relais.

 **« A tous les peuples de la galaxie, comme vous venez de l'entendre, L'armada du Premier Ordre est en ce moment même en orbite de Naboo et s'apprête à attaquer le système Chommel. La menace est bien réelle, j'en ai peur. Le Premier Ordre a déjà réduit en poussière le système Hosnien et avec lui les espoirs que nous avions placés en la Nouvelle République. Comme au temps de l'Empire, la tyrannie s'apprête à régner encore une fois. »**

Au cœur de leur ferme hydroponique en plein cœur du désert de Tatooine, Sovan et Shalim Réal étaient assis, côte à côte, dans leur petit salon et avaient les yeux braqués sur leur écran accroché au mur. Le visage d'un homme, aux boucles brunes épaisses, venait d'apparaître. En arrière-plan, se tenaient debout plusieurs autres personnes et la jeune femme reconnut immédiatement une des figures de la Rébellion, la princesse Leia Organa. La jeune veuve glissa sa main sur la table jusqu'à celle de son fils pour la serrer très fort.

 **« Si nous les laissons faire, le Premier Ordre instaurera un régime de terreur auquel plus personne n'échappera, des habitants du Noyau jusqu'aux confins de la Bordure Extérieure. Un régime qui fait sombrer des mondes dans l'esclavage, qui n'hésite plus à détruire des planètes entières, des systèmes entiers, pour asseoir sa suprématie. Les jours sombres que nous avons connus sous le joug impérial seront bientôt de retour. »**

Sur la grand place de Galactic City, au milieu des immenses gratte-ciels de la cité-capitale de Coruscant, le message de Poe Dameron était diffusé sur les panneaux géants et tous les badauds s'étaient arrêtés pour écouter.

 **« Ils sont convaincus d'être les plus forts et c'est ce qu'ils deviendront effectivement si nous les laissons faire. Mais la Résistance est toujours vivante. Nous sommes toujours là. »**

Unkar Plutt essuya sa bouche d'un revers de la main. La taverne de Niima était bondée mais aucun bruit de venait perturber le discours du pilote de la Résistance dont l'hologramme bleuté grésillait au-dessus de l'holocom planté milieu de la salle surchauffée et poussiéreuse.

 **« Et je sais que partout à travers la galaxie, des hommes et des femmes luttent aussi chaque jour pour défier cette tyrannie, pour sauver ceux qu'ils aiment, pour protéger leurs enfants. »**

Tous les satellites flottant dans l'immensité de l'espace relayèrent l'information. De Anoth jusqu'à Kamar, des mondes du Noyau jusqu'à l'Espace Sauvage. Les sénateurs survivants de la Nouvelle République qui avaient eu la chance de ne pas se trouver sur Hosnian Prime le jour de sa destruction, écoutèrent avec attention depuis leurs planètes natales.

 **« Alors je lance un appel. A tous ceux qui n'ont pas oublié. A tous ceux qui chérissent la liberté. A tous ceux qui se sentent le courage de faire quelque chose. »**

A bord du _Finalizer_ , Elias Ren avait les yeux rivés sur sa flotte de croiseurs stellaires et sur le ballet des transports de troupes qui quittaient ou rejoignaient leurs destroyers respectifs. Les opérations se poursuivaient comme prévu, tandis que ce maudit rebelle débitait son petit appel à la révolte minable sur l'Holonet. Leur système de communication avait été piraté et son intention de faire payer Naboo dévoilée au grand jour. Mais peu importe. Les codes de transmission venaient d'être réinitialisés et son objectif n'avait pas changé. Qu'espérait donc cette bande de renégats en s'adressant aux peuples de la galaxie ? Le Premier Ordre inspirait la peur. Une peur que rien ne pouvait dépasser.

 **« On ne peut pas fermer les yeux et croire que tout ira bien. Demain, peut-être votre monde sera le prochain inscrit sur la liste funeste du Premier Ordre. Cette guerre n'est pas l'affaire d'une poignée d'individus. C'est l'affaire de tous. En tous cas, nous, ici, nous ne baisserons pas les bras. Nous allons continuer à nous battre. Nous allons tenter de contrer le Premier Ordre et mourir pour cela s'il le faut. Ici Poe Dameron. Pilote de la Résistance. Que la Force soit avec vous. »**

OooooO


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23**

Hux n'en revenait toujours pas. Son plan fonctionnait à merveille. Quand il avait éteint l'holocom et s'était tourné vers le colonel Palkott, ce dernier l'avait dévisagé avec un air complètement ahuri.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je viens de voir. Ces scélérats se sont donc joués de nous durant tout ce temps ! avait déclaré le militaire. Kylo Ren a assassiné le Grand Snoke et ensuite son acolyte Elias l'a trahi et a pris sa place !

-Je vous assure que je suis aussi choqué que vous, Palkott, avait rétorqué Hux, avec un jeu d'acteur impeccable. Et pourtant les preuves sont là. Mes hommes ont eu beaucoup de chance de mettre la main sur ces enregistrements. Cela va nous permettre d'agir rapidement et de révéler au grand jour toute cette imposture ! Snoke était un visionnaire et un grand chef, mais il n'aurait jamais dû faire confiance à Kylo Ren. De même que cet imbécile n'aurait jamais dû compter sur sa petite bande de brutes pour le seconder. Ces gens n'ont absolument rien à faire du Premier Ordre. Ils ne pensent qu'à recruter de nouveaux disciples pour gonfler les rangs de leur sordide secte Sith. Elias Ren a passé effectivement ces quatre derniers mois, caché derrière le masque de Suprême Leader et nous a tous berné. Il a berné la galaxie entière. Et je ne donne pas cher de nos têtes s'il apprend que, vous et moi, avons découvert la supercherie. C'est pour cela que nous devons informer tout le monde et mettre un terme à cette mascarade ! La chaîne de commandement désigne très clairement quel haut gradé doit prendre la tête des troupes à présent et cet officier, c'est moi.

Hux vit le colonel baisser les yeux sur ses bottes et se mettre à réfléchir. Deveron Palkott était un vétéran de l'Empire qui, après la mort de Palpatine, avait fui jusque dans les régions inconnues et avait sagement attendu et œuvré à la montée en puissance du Premier Ordre. Fervent admirateur de Snoke, le militaire avait toujours détesté Kylo Ren et ses chevaliers noirs. Armitage savait aussi très bien que le vieil homme ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup mais que ce dernier était très attaché à la discipline et aux valeurs militaires. Alors, dès que sa navette était sortie d'hyper-espace, il avait décidé de rejoindre discrètement l' _Eraser_ afin de rallier tout d'abord le colonel à sa cause, et à partir de là, tous les autres officiers supérieurs de la flotte.

Hux n'avait pas eu le choix.

En chemin pour retourner sur Naboo, le lieutenant Mitaka l'avait contacté, via un canal de communication sécurisé, pour lui raconter tout ce qui s'était passé depuis son départ. Viri Pax avait été tué par des rebelles et le Suprême Leader l'attendait de pied ferme à bord du _Finalizer_ également au courant de sa petite escapade sur Sato.

Elias allait lui faire payer tout ça : c'était une évidence.

Mitaka lui avait aussi dit que Sylla était partie rejoindre le palais, certainement dans le but de le cueillir là-bas et de s'occuper de lui dès sa descente de la navette.

Bref, son avenir auprès du Suprême Leader était bien compromis.

Hux avait fait visionner à Palkott la vidéo de Kylo Ren assassinant Snoke et se battant aux côtés de cette fille. Il avait enregistré la scène sur une clé de données dont il ne se séparait jamais et avait fait plusieurs copies confiées à ce brave lieutenant Mitaka. Mais il y avait également autre chose sur cette clé. Quelque chose qu'il venait aussi de montrer à Palkott. Quelque chose qui allait lui permettre de se tirer du pétrin dans lequel il se trouvait en clouant à son tour Elias Ren au pilori.

Dire que durant des mois, il avait cherché à obtenir un moyen de pression contre lui, n'importe quoi permettant de le faire chuter de son piédestal...

Or deux semaines plus tôt, juste avant de se rendre sur Naboo pour prendre possession du palais, Armitage avait butté accidentellement contre cette petite unité Z-63 en train de faire le ménage dans ses quartiers. Fou de rage, il avait failli frapper le petit robot à coup de pied quand le déclic s'était soudain produit dans sa tête : ce jour-là, sur le _Finalizer_ , alors qu'il rampait laborieusement vers la sortie après avoir échappé de justesse à la volée d'éclairs lancée par Kylo Ren, il était passé à quatre pattes devant une unité du même modèle, figée près de la porte. Ces petits robots étaient partout et passaient habituellement inaperçu. Ils avaient d'ailleurs été conçus pour cela. Véritables garants de la propreté à bord, on faisait rarement attention à eux. Mais qui disait robot et notamment robot de ménage, disait scanner passant au crible les pièces à nettoyer et carte mémoire. Les unités Z-63 enregistraient tout, se tenaient sagement dans un coin et ne commençaient à travailler que quand la zone était libre de tout occupant ou si on leur en donnait l'ordre vocalement. Au milieu du chaos et des meubles fracassés au sol, le droïde avait été activé. Hux se rappelait très bien avoir vu clignoter son audio-récepteur en passant près de lui.

Le militaire s'était alors surpris à espérer que le droïde ait imprimé dans ses circuits la conversation entre Elias et Kylo Ren.

Il avait ordonné à Mitaka de retrouver le robot et, ô miracle, le jeune lieutenant y était parvenu. Envoyé en révision à cause de la surtension détectée ce jour-là dans la salle par les ordinateurs de bord, l'unité Z-63 avait été mise en veille, stocké pendant des semaines et pratiquement oubliée au fin fond d'un des ateliers du _Finalizer_. Les données récoltées par le droïde étaient celles que son subordonné lui avait apportées sur Naboo juste avant qu'il ne parte pour Sato.

Hux n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir eu autant de chance et d'avoir pu piéger Elias tout comme il avait pu piéger Kylo Ren. Et tout ça grâce à un ridicule robot domestique.

Sur le message audio, Elias Ren dévoilait son vrai visage mais également ses liens avec Snoke et le meurtre de Jor.

Cette fois, Hux le tenait.

Yéhnu allait être fou de rage de découvrir qui avait réellement tué son frère et les autres officiers se rangeraient de son côté quand ils apprendraient avec surprise -et lui aussi feindrait bien sûr l'étonnement- que le Suprême Leader auxquels ils obéissaient depuis des mois n'était pas Kylo Ren.

Et le plan de Hux fonctionna comme il l'avait prévu : le colonel Palkott mit enfin un terme à ses tergiversations et releva la tête pour s'adresser au responsable des communications installé devant sa console, en contrebas de la passerelle :

-Sergent Elkarr, lancez une transmission holographique vers tous les autres vaisseaux de la flotte, ordonna-t-il. Le Général Hux a un message à adresser à tous les officiers supérieurs en charge des bâtiments du Premier Ordre.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du rouquin en voyant l'opérateur s'affairer à son poste. Les mains croisées derrière le dos, le général faisait face à la grande baie vitrée de _l'Eraser_ qui offrait une vue imprenable sur les destroyers stellaires éparpillés autour de la planète. Le _Finalizer_ était parmi eux, droit devant. Quand le sergent Elkarr lui confirma que la ligne était prête et qu'il pouvait commencer à parler, Armitage Hux pivota pour aller se placer au milieu du pont, la poitrine gonflée et l'air triomphant.

OoooooO

Sylla descendit la rampe de la navette de commandement sa valise à la main. Le bagage était plutôt grand mais pas vraiment lourd. Ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur était fragile et bien calé dans une coque en polymère arkanien.

La jeune femme, les cheveux et la cape flottant au vent, traversa la grande place du palais, escortée par une escouade de stormtroopers. Les transports du Premier Ordre se relayaient sans cesse depuis des heures pour rapatrier hommes et matériel jusque sur les vaisseaux amiraux. Les blindés, les _M6-TT_ et les droïdes de patrouille étaient en train d'être chargés dans les soutes des cargos lourds à l'extérieur de la ville tandis qu'ici, les bataillons de soldats en armure blanche défilaient au pas cadencé pour rejoindre leur point d'embarquement et emprunter les navettes ou les turbo-ascenseurs menant au spatioport en bas de la falaise.

Elias avait toutefois souhaité que la ville soit la dernière à être abandonnée et plusieurs centaines de fantassins circulaient encore dans les rues désertes ou bien gardaient chaque recoin du palais royal.

Le petit groupe emprunta l'allée centrale pour arriver devant l'escalier conduisant à l'intérieur de l'édifice. En haut des marches, Sylla ordonna aux soldats de l'attendre là, sur le parvis, avant de pénétrer dans le hall. Le claquement de ses talons sur le sol de marbre rose résonna jusque dans les hauteurs du plafond cathédrale tandis qu'elle se dirigeait d'un pas décidé vers la salle du trône. Les instructions du Suprême Leader avaient été claires. Elle devait déposer le dispositif sur le bureau royal et activer le champ de force autour de ce dernier. Elias ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Une fois le système de protection en place, absolument personne ne pourrait plus toucher ni déplacer la bombe.

OooooO

Les portes du turbo-ascenseur se refermèrent tandis qu'il tentait de reprendre son souffle. Il venait de courir le long des couloirs interminables du _Finalizer_ pour rejoindre la poupe du vaisseau en tuant au passage tous les stormtroopers sur lesquels il était tombé. L'ordre avait été donné de le neutraliser et bien que sa maîtrise de la Force soit exceptionnelle, il ne pouvait pas affronter tous les soldats présents au sein du destroyer. Le seul moyen qu'il avait de s'en sortir était de fuir et cela le plus discrètement possible.

Une fureur sourde enflammait chaque fibre de son être. Il s'en voulait tellement de ne pas avoir éliminé ce général bien trop ambitieux dès le début. Tout comme Kylo, lui aussi avait sous-estimé ce cloporte de Hux en croyant qu'il serait facilement manipulable. Il s'en mordait les doigts aujourd'hui.

Il venait soudainement de passer du statut de Suprême Leader à celui d'homme à abattre.

Quelle ironie…C'était exactement ce qu'il avait fait subir à Kylo, quatre mois plus tôt…

Plus aucun masque ne pourrait faire illusion désormais. D'ailleurs, il l'avait abandonné sur la table de sa chambre à la seconde où Hux avait terminé sa petite annonce et ordonné à toutes les troupes et à tous les officiers de le mettre à mort. Le rouquin venait de prendre officiellement le contrôle de l'armada du Premier Ordre.

Tous les hangars abritant des chasseurs avaient été bouclés. Hux s'attendait sans doute à ce qu'il force le passage vers un des _TIE_ , en utilisant ses pouvoirs. Il avait donc sûrement envoyé des escadrons entiers de fantassins armés jusqu'aux dents l'attendre là-bas.

Rejoindre le niveau (-5), là où étaient parquées les navettes vides prêtes à rapatrier les troupes, était donc la seule chance qu'il avait de pouvoir quitter le _Finalizer_ sans être repéré. L'évacuation de Naboo était toujours en cours et la prochaine vague s'apprêtait à décoller.

Les portes du turbo-ascenseur s'ouvrirent enfin et Elias bondit à l'extérieur. Les quelques techniciens en train de préparer les cargos sursautèrent de concert quand ils virent le géant blond se diriger vers eux, l'air menaçant. Ils avaient aussi entendu les paroles de Hux via l'intercom et comprirent aussitôt que celui qui venait d'arriver n'était autre que l'homme que tout le monde recherchait. Et n'en déplaise au général Hux, mourir pour tenter de l'arrêter ne faisait pas vraiment partie de leurs projets. Après tout, ils n'étaient que de simples mécaniciens. Ils détalèrent donc tous par la sortie la plus proche sans demander leur reste.

Le chevalier les regarda s'enfuir et se dirigea sans perdre de temps vers un des cargos. La console de contrôle sur le côté annonçait le décollage imminent. Tout était automatisé et un droïde pilote était aux commandes. La trajectoire était préprogrammée. Il allait donc être conduit sur Naboo. Il aurait préféré pouvoir se retrouver dans un appareil capable de passer en hyper-espace et s'en aller très loin mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Et puis ainsi, il avait la possibilité de rejoindre Sylla et surtout sa navette de commandement stationnée à Theed.

La jeune femme était la seule sur laquelle il pouvait compter à présent.

Il avait dû abandonner Téhari dans ses quartiers. Impossible de traîner derrière lui un enfant, aussi prometteur soit-il, alors qu'il cherchait à s'enfuir d'ici.

Elias pianota sur l'écran de la console et les droïdes achevèrent de détacher les câbles d'amarrage de la navette de transport. Le chevalier s'apprêtait à emprunter la rampe d'accès quand soudain, tout son corps se raidit. Un sentiment familier résonna à travers la Force. Un courroux au moins égal au sien mais qui n'était pas dirigé contre le général Hux. Elias Ren se retourna lentement pour voir les portes du turbo-ascenseur se refermer derrière la silhouette encapuchonnée de Yéhnu.

Cela le fit presque sourire.

Son vieil acolyte et lui allaient finalement avoir une toute dernière discussion avant son départ.

Le rattataki avança vers lui et dégaina son sabre.

Elias l'observa sans bouger.

-Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ? cracha Yéhnu.

Elias le voyait bien. Yéhnu se retenait difficilement de fondre sur lui. La rage et la haine le consumaient tout entier.

 _Bien… Snoke le lui avait très souvent répété: les sentiments étaient une faiblesse qui obscurcissaient le jugement…_

-Eh bien puisque mes jours, en tant que Suprême Leader, semblent être définitivement révolus, j'ai l'intention d'emprunter cette navette que tu vois-là pour rejoindre Sylla sur Naboo, répondit Elias avec le plus grand calme.

-Et crois-tu vraiment que je vais te laisser partir après ce que je viens d'apprendre ?

-Oh mais te connaissant, je suis convaincu que tu vas, bien évidemment, tenter de m'arrêter.

La mâchoire de Yéhnu se crispa, de même que la prise de sa main sur la poignée de son sabre. Il était prêt à exploser et n'appréciait pas du tout l'attitude provocatrice du meurtrier de son frère. Mais Elias le toisait avec morgue et n'était pas le moins du monde impressionné.

-Je vais te tuer, annonça tout simplement le rattataki en détachant l'agrafe de son manteau et en laissant tomber le vêtement au sol.

Elias se dégagea aussi de sa cape et attrapa le sabre attaché à sa ceinture. Le combat était inévitable et le chevalier blond activa son arme. Une lame écarlate se matérialisa devant lui et Yéhnu eut un léger mouvement de recul.

Elias fut satisfait de son petit effet.

Jusqu'alors, devant les autres, il avait toujours utilisé le vieux sabre à la lame bleue qu'il avait construit quand il était encore le padawan de Luke Skywalker. Mais à présent, tout le monde connaissait la vérité : il avait été, lui aussi, l'apprenti de Snoke. Il n'avait donc plus aucune raison de cacher son arme véritable qui contenait des cristaux rouges de Malachor. Pas de faisceau instable. Pas de crépitements parasites. Contrairement à celui de Kylo, ce sabre était d'une conception parfaite et les reflets incarnats qu'il projetait sur le visage de son propriétaire donnaient à ses yeux un aspect démoniaque.

-Ah, tu vas me tuer… La voix d'Elias s'était muée en feulement. Eh bien nous allons voir ça, mon ami.

Les semelles de ses bottes bien ancrées au sol et un sourire carnassier à nouveau placardé sur son visage, Elias Ren se prépara à affronter son adversaire.

OooooO

R2-D2 entra dans le cockpit et avança jusqu'au siège du pilote. Rey était occupée à vérifier une dernière fois l'état des boucliers avant leur sortie de l'hyper-espace aux abords de Naboo. Poe les avait contactés quelques minutes plus tôt pour leur donner le signal du départ. La Résistance était prête à passer à l'action. Tous les vaisseaux disponibles étaient en route pour affronter l'armada du Premier Ordre et tenter d'arrêter Elias Ren et Armitage Hux. Le petit droïde bipa pour signaler sa présence et la jeune femme se tourna vers lui.

\- Tout va bien R2 ?

L'astromech s'ébroua en laissant échapper une série de pépiements plaintifs. Il était inquiet et tenait à le faire savoir.

-Je sais, répondit-elle, en posant affectueusement la main sur sa tête métallique grise et bleue. Tu te fais du souci pour elle, et moi aussi.

R2-D2 siffla en faisant clignoter son capteur de mouvement et Rey lui adressa un sourire compatissant. Elle comprenait son désarroi. Le pauvre n'avait pas eu de chance avec ses anciens maîtres. Anakin et Luke l'avaient tous les deux abandonnés et, à présent, ils étaient morts. Ne lui restait plus que Leia. L'attachement de ce petit robot aux membres de la famille Skywalker était vraiment touchant.

-Je ne la connais pas depuis aussi longtemps que toi, R2, mais je sais que Leia est une femme exceptionnelle. Elle est bien plus coriace que nous tous réunis. Chewie veillera à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien et nous aussi. Nous allons couvrir les cargos de transport contre les attaques éventuelles des chasseurs du Premier Ordre. Dès notre sortie d'hyper-espace, nous fonçons vers le camp gungan. Leia et Chewie sont sensés récupérer tout le monde là-bas y compris Rose et Finn.

Malgré ses paroles qui se voulaient rassurantes, elle non plus n'était pas sereine de savoir Leia sur Naboo. La générale n'allait pas se retrouver au cœur des combats mais la situation serait tout de même risquée, surtout si Elias Ren déclenchait sa fameuse arme.

-Ecoute, reste ici et vient me prévenir quand nous serons sur le point d'arriver, d'accord ? Je vais aller discuter un peu avec Ben.

Le droïde s'installa devant la console tandis que Rey se levait pour rejoindre la soute principale. Quand elle arriva dans la pièce, Ben était assis sur la banquette et inspectait son sabre. Depuis qu'elle l'avait retrouvé sur Tatooine et à chaque fois qu'elle posait désormais les yeux sur lui, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de constater à quel point il avait changé. Il avait tout d'abord troqué sa tenue noire lugubre contre une chemise claire à manches longues, un pantalon brun, une paire de bottes et une veste de cuir fauve près du corps. Les similitudes avec le style vestimentaire de Han étaient flagrantes mais la jeune femme s'était bien sûr abstenue de lui en faire la remarque. Mais elle savait surtout que la métamorphose était plus profonde, que Ben ne reniait plus sa part de Lumière. Elle était tellement fière de lui.

Contre toute attente, quand Poe leur avait appris que Leia prendrait part à la mission de sauvetage, Rey l'avait senti se tendre à ses côtés. Il était resté silencieux mais son malaise était presque palpable. Tout comme R2, il se faisait du souci pour elle. Un autre point positif à ajouter au bouleversement qui s'était opéré en lui. Il éprouvait toujours de l'amour pour sa mère et si les circonstances n'avaient pas été aussi graves, Rey en aurait presque souri. Mais en cet instant, elle n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Ben avait le visage fermé et effectuait des réglages sur la poignée de son sabre. Il continua sans lever la tête quand elle vint prendre place à ses côtés sur la banquette.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle pour rompre le silence.

-Je rectifie la longueur du faisceau. Du fait de l'instabilité des cristaux mon arme a besoin d'être révisée régulièrement.

Le tic nerveux sous son œil gauche refit son apparition. Ben essayait tant bien que mal de maîtriser ses émotions mais cette fois l'enjeu était tout autre. Rey en était consciente elle aussi. Ils allaient prendre part à quelque chose d'épique qui scellerait certainement le sort de la Rébellion pour de bon et la jeune femme avait le ventre noué. Elle inspira profondément avant de déclarer :

-Nous allons bientôt arriver.

Ben posa enfin son sabre sur la table de dejarik. Rey remarqua le petit mouvement de mâchoire qu'il faisait souvent quand il cherchait ses mots. Elle avait fini par se familiariser avec chacune de ses micro-expressions et n'avait même plus besoin du lien pour savoir dans quel état d'esprit il se trouvait. Elle n'avait qu'à lire sur son visage. Alors, avant qu'il puisse répondre, elle ajouta :

\- Nous serons en infériorité numérique.

Ben leva la tête vers elle. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur qu'elle connaissait bien à présent. Une lueur qui disait qu'il avait aussi peur pour elle.

-Il y a aura immanquablement beaucoup de morts, Rey. Cette attaque de la Résistance contre la flotte du Premier Ordre, c'est de la folie.

Il avait évité de parler de sa mère, de Finn, de Rose, de Poe et de Chewie. Mais Rey pouvait le sentir : il se souciait de l'issue du combat, de ce qui pouvait leur arriver à eux aussi. Il n'appartenait plus à aucun camp. Les rebelles tout comme le Premier Ordre ne souhaitaient qu'une chose : son arrestation ou sa mort. Pourtant, le fait qu'il soit aujourd'hui à bord du _Faucon Millénium_ prêt à aider la Rébellion signifiait qu'il avait décidé de lutter pour la liberté, pour la chute de la dictature et de la terreur et le cœur de Rey se serra.

-J'ai surtout peur pour toi, dit-il enfin.

Son regard était trop intense, désespéré. Rey se rapprocha de lui pour poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il répondit à son baiser en lui caressant la joue et les cheveux. Il ne leur restait plus beaucoup de temps à passer ensemble, seuls et en sécurité. Ils fonçaient droit vers le chaos, vers leur destin. Un destin qu'ils avaient pourtant choisi tous les deux : se battre côte à côte. Et Ben ne voulait pas être ailleurs qu'avec elle en cet instant précis.

Pourtant il relâcha soudain son étreinte. Tout son corps se figea et son regard se focalisa sur un point invisible devant lui. Il venait de ressentir quelque chose qui avait échappé à Rey et cette dernière s'inquiéta.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

La mâchoire du grand brun se crispa et son visage se para d'une étrange expression, mélange de surprise et de consternation.

-Ben ? s'alarma la jeune femme en agrippant son bras.

Encore sous le choc, il sembla toutefois sortir de sa torpeur et tourna la tête vers elle avant de répondre :

-Yéhnu est mort.


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24:**

Sur le pont principal de l' _Eraser_ , Armitage Hux avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir en place.

-Sergent Elkarr, pourquoi n'ai-je pas déjà en ligne le capitaine Peavey ? pesta-t-il en direction de l'opérateur.

-J'essaie toujours de le contacter Général, le _Finalizer_ est…

-Général !

Soudain la voix du caporal Cherm, responsable des senseurs, couvrit celle de son collègue des communications.

-Plusieurs vaisseaux viennent de sortir de l'hyper-espace !

Hux vint se planter près du contrôleur pour voir effectivement une vingtaine de points lumineux clignoter sur les radars.

-Descriptif détaillé ? demanda-t-il sans quitter des yeux les écrans face à lui.

-Des corvettes _CR90_ et des frégates _CC9600_ coréliennes, des chasseurs _X-wings, B-wings, un Starfortress MG-100_ et un croiseur stellaire _MC80_ Mon Calamari. Il y a également des bombardiers.

Ces bâtiments appartenaient de toute évidence à la Résistance et Armitage écarquilla les yeux. Il avait du mal à concevoir qu'une poignée de vaisseaux rebelles envisagent, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, attaquer sa flotte. Il avait, certes, entendu lui aussi la déclaration de cet imbécile de Poe Dameron via l'Holonet, mais pour lui, c'était juste du bluff. Une déclaration en l'air pour faire croire à la galaxie qu'il restait encore à la Rébellion un souffle de vie.

Ces vermines étaient pitoyables. Pourtant, ils étaient bien là, devant lui. Bien que Hux trouvât leur petite tentative ridicule, elle tombait vraiment au mauvais moment. Il avait mieux à faire, là, tout de suite, que de s'occuper de ces insectes nuisibles.

-Leurs chasseurs ont commencé à tirer sur le _Ravenous_ et le _Concluder_. Et une partie de leurs bombardiers se rapprochent de l' _Harbinger_.

Hux affichait à présent une mine contrariée. Il ne commettrait pas la même erreur deux fois. Il avait à nouveau l'occasion de se débarrasser d'eux définitivement et il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur la puissance de feu de ses vaisseaux de guerre ainsi que sur ses escadrons de _TIE_ pour le faire.

Il remonta sur le pont et observa par la grande baie panoramique les vaisseaux de la Rébellion avancer et les missiles ennemis tenter de perforer leurs boucliers high-techs.

-Envoyez tous nos chasseurs et armez tous les canons, ordonna-t-il. Réduisez cette bande de renégats en poussière sans attendre.

OoooO

Les faisceaux des turbolasers zébraient le vide de l'espace tout autour de lui. Son cockpit vibrait et le bruit des canons ioniques des destroyers du Premier Ordre était assourdissant. L'onde de choc d'une tourelle explosant à sa gauche le fit légèrement décaler de sa trajectoire et il rectifia sa position en resserrant ses doigts sur le manche de son chasseur et en braquant à droite de toutes ses forces. L'appareil dans lequel il se trouvait n'était pas son fidèle _Black One_. L'engin avait explosé avec le reste les autres _X-wings_ quand Kylo Ren avait lancé cette torpille meurtrière dans le hangar du _Raddus_ quatre mois plus tôt. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Pas le temps de céder à la nostalgie quand on était poursuivi par un binôme de _TIE_ en train de vous tirer dessus. Il effectua plusieurs loopings pour éviter de se faire atomiser par ses poursuivants et hurla dans les coms à l'attention de BB-8 :

-BB ! Fais une dérivation depuis le circuit auxiliaire des propulseurs, j'ai besoin de plus de vitesse !

Le droïde calé dans son emplacement habituel à l'arrière du cockpit, lâcha une série de bips avant de plonger son bras télescopique au cœur du système électrique pour accomplir ce qu'on lui demandait.

-Nell, Wexley, protégez les bombardiers avec vos escadrons ! s'écria Poe après avoir ouvert son canal de transmission interne. Nous devons sécuriser leur approche vers les destroyers ! Merken et A'Min, je compte sur vous pour détruire les canons ventraux de leurs cuirassés. S'ils arrivent à tirer, Theed est perdue et nos amis en train d'évacuer la population aussi.

« Bien reçu » répondirent à tour le rôle des différents pilotes.

Les quelques renforts menés respectivement par Merken Jas et Girden A'Min foncèrent vers le _Merciless_ et le _Sovereign_. Pendant ce temps, le reste du bataillon de _A-wings_ et de _B-wings_ sous le commandement de Poe occupaient les chasseurs ennemis tout en essayant de causer le maximum de dégâts aux forteresses volantes du Premier Ordre. Les batteries des croiseurs rebelles tiraient sans discontinuer et celles des vaisseaux de Hux répliquaient. Ils devaient gagner du temps pour que les cargos puissent récupérer le maximum de monde sur Naboo. S'ils pouvaient permettre à plusieurs centaines voire plusieurs milliers de civils innocents de fuir, alors ça valait le coup. Le groupe de transporteurs, dirigé par Leia et Chewie, avait profité de l'attaque surprise et des quelques minutes de camouflage offertes par les brouilleurs mis au point par Rose pour échapper aux radars du Premier Ordre et foncer droit sur Theed. Ils étaient une cinquantaine. Chacun avait reçu ses directives et devait rejoindre une région bien précise de Naboo. Désormais, Poe priait simplement pour qu'ils fassent vite.

Les trilles de BB-8 résonnèrent dans son casque. Un tir de laser venait de lui frôler les photorécepteurs et le petit droïde en avait encore les circuits tous retournés. Les chasseurs derrière eux étaient coriaces. Dameron avait beau effectuer les manœuvres les plus délicates pour tenter de les semer, rien n'y faisait. Ils restaient accrochés comme des sangsues de Ralltiir. Poe plongea latéralement, le long de la gigantesque structure d'un destroyer ennemi, les _TIE_ toujours dans son sillage. Le pilote avait aperçu au loin, une des tourelles prêtes à faire feu. Il bifurqua brusquement et remonta le long d'une tranchée étroite creusée dans la coque. L'ennemi le suivit aveuglément.

Parfait.

Il tira à fond sur le manche pour ressortir et se retrouver devant la bouche incandescente des canons. Il échappa de justesse au feu infernal qui en sortit mais comme il l'avait prévu, les deux appareils à ses trousses n'eurent pas cette chance et furent pulvérisés par leurs propres vaisseau amiral.

-Trop aimable de nous filer un coup de main, Hux ! s'esclaffa Poe en virant pour faire demi-tour et détruire la tourelle qui venait tout juste de lui rendre un fier service.

Mais lorsqu'il jeta ensuite un œil à bâbord, ce fut pour voir le _A-Wing_ de Kaiden Scorbo exploser dans une gerbe de flammes. Deux autres chasseurs rebelles furent détruits. Un couple de bombardiers, plus loin, subissait le même sort. Des essaims meurtriers de _TIE_ , toujours plus nombreux, s'échappaient du ventre des destroyers et pilonnaient les corvettes et les croiseurs alliés dont les boucliers commençaient à faiblir.

Le _Starfortress MG-100_ baptisé _Holdo_ était le vaisseau amiral de la Résistance. Sa construction dans les chantiers navals de Mylvayne avait été tenue secrète et s'était terminée seulement quelques jours plus tôt. Autant dire qu'il était flambant neuf. L'amiral Dupp Zar était à la tête de l'équipage et braquait en ce moment même tous les turbolasers du bâtiment sur le _Subjugator_ , destroyer du Premier Ordre en plein dans leur ligne de mire. Mais les écrans protecteurs ennemis semblaient impénétrables.

L'espace tout autour d'eux n'était plus qu'un vaste champ de bataille parsemé de débris métalliques, de plasma embrasé et de missiles fusant dans tous les sens. Pour l'instant, les forces de la Résistance tenaient bon. Mais pour combien de temps encore ?

OooooO

La navette de transport de troupes 453-XTZ2 atterrit au milieu du spatioport de Theed. Quand la rampe d'accès s'abaissa, les stormtroopers qui attendaient en rangs serrés pour s'engouffrer à l'intérieur furent un peu surpris de voir en descendre Elias Ren, bras droit de leur commandant Suprême, Kylo Ren. Le chef d'escadron, leva la main droite pour leur signifier de ne pas bouger et quitta ses troupes pour aller à sa rencontre.

Il se figea au garde à vous devant lui et remarqua que le chevalier avait la main posée sur le sabre accroché à sa ceinture.

-Monsieur, annonça le soldat, un peu désarçonné par l'attitude défensive du Sith, veuillez nous excuser mais nous n'avons pas été informés de votre arrivée. Il était prévu que cette unité évacue à bord du transporteur que vous venez de quitter. Les ordres ont-ils été modifiés ?

Elias fixa le heaume blanc et noir du trooper. Il ne voyait pas son visage mais ressentait très bien la perplexité du fantassin qui se demandait pourquoi le numéro deux du Premier Ordre avait la lèvre fendue et un hématome sur la joue. Il en arriva donc à la conclusion, à son grand soulagement, que les soldats sur Naboo n'avaient pas encore été informés de ce qui s'était passé à bord du _Finalizer_. Il devait donc se dépêcher avant que Hux ne découvre qu'il était là et qu'il demande aux hommes encore présents au palais de …

Un soldat courait dans leur direction, fusil blaster au poing. Le corps d'Elias se tendit et sa main reprit sa place sur la garde de son arme.

 _Trop tard. Hux les avait peut-être informés, tout compte fait._

Mais le stormtrooper vint se planter à côté d'eux et les salua à son tour avant d'annoncer d'une voix affolée :

-Matricule JT-1088 au rapport. Nous venons de recevoir une transmission du destroyer _Finalizer_. Des vaisseaux de la Résistance attaquent la flotte en ce moment même.

La tête casquée du chef d'escadron se tourna alors vers Elias dans l'attente d'une quelconque directive à suivre et il y eut alors un instant de flottement.

 _La Résistance attaquait l'Armada ? Incroyable. C'était trop beau. Il fallait en profiter tant que les gens croyaient encore qu'il faisait partie du cercle de commandement._

Mais alors que le Sith s'apprêtait à répondre, quelque chose, sur la ligne d'horizon, attira son regard. Au- dessus de la vaste étendue verte de la forêt, une formation de plusieurs vaisseaux se dirigeait vers le spatioport et ces engins n'appartenaient pas au Premier Ordre.

Elias ferma les yeux et projeta alors son esprit vers les carlingues de duracier. Les équipages étaient réduits. Une vingtaine de personnes dans chaque appareil. Mais il y avait aussi trois chasseurs en soutien et ces derniers, plus rapides, furent sur eux en quelques secondes. Quand ils commencèrent à tirer sur un groupe de _TT-BT_ stationnés sur une des jetées, ce fut soudain la panique sur le terrain d'atterrissage. Les stormtroopers cherchèrent désespérément à se mettre à couvert. Le premier réflexe d'Elias fut de scruter les différents ponts d'embarquement pour repérer où se trouvait la navette de commandement de Sylla. Elle n'était pas là. L'amazone avait dû atterrir dans le hangar royal.

 _Kriff….Il devait donc monter jusqu'au palais pour retrouver la jeune femme._

Si elle avait suivi ses instructions, la bombe était à présent dans la salle du trône, protégée par le champ de force. Quant à l'holocron, il était bien caché dans la poche intérieure de son manteau.

\- Préparez-vous à riposter ! hurla Elias. Regagnez tous les blindés au sol disponibles et abattez-moi ces vaisseaux ! C'est compris ?

-Oui Monsieur, confirma le chef d'escadron qui courut rejoindre ses hommes.

Elias s'élança à son tour le long de la piste. Le spatioport continuait à subir les tirs des trois _B-wings_ rebelles, mais il arriva sans encombre devant l'un des turbo-ascenseurs qui conduisait jusqu'au palais. Son objectif était simple : retrouver Sylla et quitter cette planète maudite à bord de la navette de commandement.

OooooO

Plus de la moitié des cargos faisait route vers la capitale. Les chasseurs étaient en train de distraire l'infanterie du Premier Ordre dont le plus gros des effectifs étaient concentré au pied de la falaise, au niveau du spatioport. Le reste des transports avaient rejoint les autres grandes villes du continent. Quoi qu'il en soit, personne ne pouvait manquer à présent l'arrivée des vaisseaux de la Résistance, arborant fièrement le logo symbole de liberté célèbre dans toute la galaxie. Tous les habitants de Theed avaient entendu le message de Poe Dameron. Et le retrait des troupes du Premier Ordre ne faisait que confirmer le fait qu'un destin funeste attendait les Naboo, voire tous les occupants du système Chommel. Les cargos de la Résistance étaient donc synonymes d'espoir. L'espoir d'échapper à l'annihilation totale de leur monde.

Chewie survola la capitale et esquiva de justesse un tir de blindé ennemi. Il dépassa le palais et fonça plein nord, vers le repaire gungan.

Leia sentait la tristesse et la panique s'emparer d'elle encore une fois. Elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ce jour terrible où, prisonnière à bord de l'Etoile Noire, elle avait assisté, impuissante, à la destruction d'Alderaan. A croire que cette guerre qu'elle avait mené pratiquement toute sa vie avait vraiment décidé de tout lui prendre : ses parents biologiques et adoptifs, Han, son fils, son frère et maintenant Naboo ? Comme si elle n'avait pas été assez punie…

Cet endroit magnifique était la planète natale de sa mère. C'était l'endroit où Anakin et Padmé s'étaient aimés, s'étaient mariés et avaient pu goûter au bonheur avant que tout ne tourne au drame.

C'était l'endroit où, elle avait envisagé finir ses jours, dans la maison de sa mère. Auprès de Han Solo qui aurait renoncé à partir en vadrouille aux quatre coins de la galaxie… Qui serait revenu vivre auprès d'elle, quand la galaxie aurait enfin été en paix ou quand, elle aussi, n'aurait plus eu la force de combattre.

Tout était si paisible ici. Tout y était si beau. Elle regrettait tellement de n'avoir pas su en profiter quand elle en avait eu l'occasion. Avec Han, avec Ben…

D'un geste rapide, elle essuya une larme et se concentra sur ce qu'elle avait à faire. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher. Pas maintenant. Elle n'en avait pas le droit. Ils étaient là pour sauver le plus de monde possible. Leur cargo était destiné à récupérer tous les occupants du refuge et c'est ce qu'ils allaient faire.

Les eaux luisantes du lac apparurent bientôt ainsi que la petite clairière dans laquelle le _Faucon Millénium_ avait atterri quelques jours auparavant. Leia fit pivoter son siège de copilote pour s'adresser à Korch et au sergent Silks à l'arrière.

-Dès que nous nous serons posés, il faut procéder à l'embarquement le plus vite possible.

-Bien Madame, rétorqua le soldat.

Alors que le train d'atterrissage touchait le sol, des dizaines de silhouettes émergèrent de la forêt. Le cargo était parvenu à contacter le refuge et tous les rescapés avaient abandonné les bulles sous-marines pour rejoindre les bois et le point de rendez-vous. La rampe s'abaissa sur la silhouette de Leia qui les regardait approcher.

Mégarana et le roi Miggi Tan menaient le groupe. Finn et Rose apparurent ensuite. La technicienne tenait la main de Maz, allongée sur un brancard porté par Ferr Cox et un de ses soldats. Les réfugiés gungans et naboos commencèrent alors à entrer dans le cargo. Arrivée en haut de la rampe, la jeune reine ne put s'empêcher de prendre Leia dans ses bras et cette dernière lui rendit son étreinte, soulagée de les revoir tous en vie.

-Leia, vous nous sauvez tous.

Le roi gungan la remercia aussi chaleureusement.

\- Maz, par la Force, tu n'as pas honte de nous faire des frayeurs comme ça ? s'exclama ensuite la rebelle quand les brancardiers passèrent devant elle.

La petite femme orange encore très faible lui adressa un clin d'œil et un sourire.

-Je me porte comme un charme ma chère.

Leia eut le temps de serrer délicatement la main de son amie puis Maz fut emportée pour rejoindre les autres. La sœur de Luke partit ensuite à la rencontre de Finn et Rose.

-Je suis tellement heureuse que vous alliez bien.

-Nous aussi nous sommes contents de vous retrouver, répondit la technicienne.

-Comment ça se passe là-haut ? Des nouvelles du _Faucon Millénium_ ? s'inquiéta Finn.

-Nos hommes tiennent bon, et le _Faucon_ est en route.

Leia savait très bien que le jeune homme n'avait qu'une envie : rejoindre la mêlée, aux côtés de Poe, de C'ai, de Cova...

-Allez viens Finn, murmura tendrement Rose, il nous faut aller les aider à s'installer dans le vaisseau.

Le jeune homme s'engagea sur la rampe devant elle en soupirant. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il aurait voulu faire plus. Les membres de leur famille étaient en train de livrer bataille au-dessus de leurs têtes et étaient prêts à tout risquer pour eux. Alors Rose ferma les yeux et caressa doucement le pendentif en forme de croissant de lune accroché à son cou.

OooooO

Elias et Sylla se retrouvèrent au pied du grand escalier menant au bureau royal .

-Elias ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! A qui sont ces vaisseaux qui tirent sur le spatioport ? Et Yéhnu… J'ai senti que…

Le chevalier blond perçut le léger tremblement dans la voix de la jeune femme. Alors il se planta devant elle et posa les mains sur ses épaules pour la calmer.

-Yéhnu m'a attaqué, Sylla. Il s'est allié à cette vermine de Hux pour me renverser. Je pense qu'ils complotaient ensemble depuis pas mal de temps. Alors j'ai été obligé de le tuer.

-Yéhnu allié avec Hux ?

L'amazone avait du mal à cacher son incompréhension alors Elias continua.

-Toi et moi, nous ne pouvons plus retourner sur le _Finalizer_. Hux a montré à tous les officiers la vidéo du meurtre de Snoke et il s'en est procuré une autre sur laquelle on nous voit attaquer Kylo. Tous les gradés du Premier Ordre sont donc aussi au courant que nous les avons trompés depuis des mois.

-Mais ils ont dû voir que Hux aussi...

\- Il a retourné la situation à son avantage et a pris le pouvoir. Je n'ai rien pu faire. Et pour couronner le tout, la Résistance est en train d'attaquer la flotte en orbite. Nous devons partir d'ici.

La jeune femme inspira profondément et plongea ses prunelles d'onyx dans les yeux couleur azur de son maître. Elle bouillonnait à présent d'une rage sourde.

 _Comme il la comprenait…_

Il reconnaissait aussi l'avoir sous-estimée. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'elle soit la dernière à rester, à la fin.

-Sylla, réfléchis. Pour l'instant nous devons battre en retraire. Mais je te promets que Hux ne perd rien pour attendre.

Elias avait resserré ses doigts et l'intensité de son regard témoignait du fait qu'il tiendrait sa promesse. L'amazone hocha la tête et le grand blond esquissa un sourire.

-As-tu fait ce que j'ai demandé ?

-J'étais sur le point de déployer le champ de force quand j'ai vu les chasseurs attaquer le spatioport. Ensuite j'ai senti ta présence et j'ai préféré venir te retrouver, répondit-elle.

-Très bien. Dans ce cas, allons finir le travail avant de quitter cet endroit. Une fois loin d'ici, toi et moi, nous activerons l'holocron. Hux, le Premier Ordre et la Résistance ne seront ensuite plus un problème pour nous.

OooooO

Poe avait toujours été certain d'une chose : Il tirerait sa révérence aux commandes d'un _X-wing_. Le plus tard possible, espérait-il, mais il ne se voyait pas mourir autrement.

Et voilà qu'en définitive, ce moment était arrivé.

Deux nouveaux _TIE_ lui collaient au train. Son propulseur gauche était sur le point de lâcher et un tir de laser avait endommagé son système de refroidissement. Une fumée âcre étaient en train d'envahir peu à peu le cockpit.

BB-8 ne bipait même plus.

Le pauvre petit droïde se contentait de maintenir les boucliers actifs pour permettre à son maître de tenir encore un peu.

Poe braqua à gauche pour tenter désespérément d'échapper aux chasseurs. Mais il savait très bien que c'était inutile. Leurs systèmes de visées venaient de se verrouiller sur son appareil. Ses aéro-freins ne fonctionnaient plus et toutes les alarmes de son tableau de bord hurlaient. Il allait se faire pulvériser dans quelques secondes.

Mais soudain, un des _TIE_ à ses trousses se changea en boule de feu.

Poe n'en crut pas ses yeux. _Qui avait tiré ?_

Une seconde détonation retentit et le pilote fut, tout d'un coup, débarrassé de son deuxième assaillant.

Sur sa droite, surgit alors la silhouette familière du _Faucon Millénium_ qui continuait à mitrailler à tout-va devant lui.

-Poe, tu n'as rien ? retentit la voix de Rey dans son casque.

-Par toutes les étoiles de la galaxie, Rey ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi content de t'entendre, tu peux me croire !

Le cargo corrélien opéra alors une manœuvre incroyable pour éviter les tirs de turbolasers d'un des cuirassés du Premier Ordre puis effectua un large demi-tour avant de reprendre position auprès du chasseur de Poe dont les boucliers venaient de lâcher.

-Dis donc ! Finn et BB-8 m'avaient dit que tu étais douée mais là, je suis particulièrement impressionné, s'extasia le rebelle.

-J'apprécie sincèrement le compliment, Dameron.

La voix qui avait répondu n'était, cette fois, pas celle de Rey. C'était celle de Kylo Ren. La mâchoire de Poe se crispa de même que sa main sur les commandes de son _X-wing_. La jeune femme n'était pas aux commandes du _Faucon Millénium_. C'était lui.

-Votre _X-wing_ est fichu. Vous devez vous mettre à l'abri, ajouta Ren.

BB-8, dans son emplacement derrière le cockpit, se rappela au bon souvenir de chacun en stridulant énergiquement. Il était totalement d'accord avec Kylo Ren.

-Très bien, je vais rejoindre le _Holdo_ , c'est notre vaisseau amiral, soupira Poe.

-Nous allons vous couvrir.

L'atmosphère à l'intérieur du cockpit était devenue irrespirable. Poe ne savait plus quoi dire et se contentait de maintenir son chasseur stable tandis que le _Faucon_ l'escortait jusqu'au vaisseau rebelle. Échanger ainsi, comme si de rien n'était, avec celui qui avait tué Lord San Tekka sous ses yeux, avait ordonné le massacre de tant d'innocents, tué son propre père et l'avait torturé sans pitié, lui aurait paru inconcevable il y a quelques mois de cela. Et aujourd'hui, Kylo Ren venait tout simplement de lui sauver la vie.

 _Kylo Ren…qui était en fait Ben Solo._

La fumée commençait à lui brûler les yeux et les poumons. Le système d'extraction devait être défaillant lui aussi. Sans parler des cliquetis anormaux qui résonnaient sous son siège et qui étaient tout sauf rassurants. Poe s'empressa alors d'ajouter dans son émetteur.

-Vous devez rejoindre Theed et vous assurer que l'évacuation avance. Nous allons continuer à nous battre ici. Et dites-leur de se dépêcher.

-Poe, on peut aider ici encore un peu.

La pilleuse d'épaves avait rejoint à nouveau la conversation.

-Rey, faites ce que je vous dis ! rétorqua-t-il avant de se mettre à tousser.

Cette fois, il ne pouvait plus y échapper il ajusta rapidement le masque à oxygène récupéré dans le petit compartiment à sa droite et prit une grande bouffée d'air avant d'entendre Ben Solo lui annoncer :

-Dès que vous serez en sécurité, nous mettons le cap sur Theed.

Le _Faucon_ , tira encore pour éloigner les chasseurs désireux de contrarier leur progression vers le _Holdo_. Finalement, ils arrivèrent sans encombre près du _Starfortress_ et on abaissa les boucliers pour que le _X-wing_ puisse pénétrer dans le hangar. Deux secondes avant qu'il ne touche le sol, les deux moteurs du chasseur lâchèrent simultanément et l'appareil se posa brusquement mais sans trop de dégâts sur la piste. La vitre du cockpit s'ouvrit et la fumée fut enfin évacuée hors de l'habitacle.

Poe Dameron put enfin respirer normalement et activa une dernière fois la communication vers le cargo corrélien qui fonçait à présent vers Naboo.

-Rey, Solo… Merci. Merci à tous les deux.

OoooooO

A la minute où le _Faucon Millénium_ était entré dans l'atmosphère de la planète, un sentiment de malaise s'était emparé de lui. Rey l'avait-elle ressenti aussi ?

La tension grandissait au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de la surface et Ben savait exactement de quoi il s'agissait. Il aurait reconnu leurs signatures énergétiques entre mille : Elias et Sylla. Ils étaient là. Sur Naboo.

 _Mais que faisaient-ils ici ? Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas sur un des vaisseaux du Premier Ordre ? Ils devaient avertir les résistants présents sur la planète._

Les dômes verts et les obélisques de la capitale furent bientôt en vue.

-Ben ! Rey venait de faire irruption derrière lui dans le cockpit, un peu essoufflée. Je sens quelque chose…ou quelqu'un…le Côté Obscur. Ici.

-Elias et Sylla sont à Theed, confirma-t-il sur un ton contrarié.

Rey prit alors place à sa droite et réactiva les communications. La diode lumineuse passa au vert, signe que la liaison était établie.

-Ici le _Faucon Millénium_. Nous sommes en route pour Theed. Quelqu'un nous entend ?

-C'est toi, Rey ? Ici Leia. Nous sommes à bord d'un de nos transporteurs prêts à décoller.

La connexion était mauvaise. La jeune femme pouvait à peine distinguer les paroles de son aînée noyée au milieu des grésillements et des sons parasites.

-Nous avons récupéré tous les réfugiés du repère. Finn, Rose et Maz sont avec moi, ajouta la rebelle.

-Bien ! Vous devez quitter la planète au plus vite ! Elias Ren est sur Naboo.

-Quoi ? Où ça ? A Theed ?

-Ben et moi avons senti sa présence.

Un court silence suivit l'annonce de la jeune femme.

-S'il est ici alors…balbutia la générale.

Mais son fils ne la laissa pas terminer. D'une voix solennelle et forte, il annonça avec fermeté :

-Leia, il peut avoir apporté la bombe avec lui et décidé de la déposer quelque part à Theed. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. De plus, les senseurs du _Faucon_ indiquent qu'il reste encore un ou deux escadrons de fantassins près du palais. Les forces du Premier Ordre sont en train de riposter aux attaques de chasseurs depuis le spatioport.

Ben jeta un regard en direction de la pilleuse d'épaves et il comprit, en la voyant hocher la tête, qu'ils pensaient tous les deux à la même chose.

-Rey et moi, nous allons nous poser, le trouver et essayer de l'arrêter. Vous, vous fichez le camp d'ici et vous passez en hyper-espace.

Entendre son fils s'adresser à elle directement toucha la rebelle en plein cœur. Elle était au milieu du cockpit du transporteur, entourée des autres résistants qui n'osaient pas prononcer un mot. Les crépitements sur le canal se firent plus nombreux et Leia fut soudain saisie d'une terreur indescriptible. Ben et Rey étaient sur le point de se confronter à Elias pour tenter d'arrêter la destruction de tout un système. Ben était de retour vers la Lumière. Elle le sentait à présent au plus profond de son être, à travers la Force, à travers son instinct de mère. Ce retour était synonyme d'espoir. L'espoir de revoir un jour son fils, de serrer à nouveau sa main, de lui dire enfin toutes les choses qu'elle aurait dû lui avouer depuis si longtemps…

Malheureusement, cet espoir risquait de partir en fumée, encore. Elle fit alors un effort surhumain pour que sa voix ne tremble pas.

-Ben, Rey, vous ne pouvez pas y aller seuls ! C'est de la folie ! répondit-elle.

Les interférences sur la ligne s'intensifièrent.

-Ben ! répéta-t-elle. Est-ce que vous me recevez ? Ben !

Elle avait presque crié et Chewie, assis sur le siège de pilote, lâcha un feulement contrarié. La communication avait été coupée et elle sentit Finn s'agiter aussi derrière elle.

-On doit les rappeler ! s'écria l'ex-stormtrooper. Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça ! Ou alors il faut aller les aider !

-Nous ne pouvons pas ! Nous devons partir maintenant, objecta l'un des membres du Conseil Naboo qui pensait avant tout à la centaine de réfugiés qui attendaient dans la cale.

Le visage de Leia retrouva son impassibilité naturelle. Elle s'était retrouvée dans des situations bien plus critiques et elle sentait tous les regards posés sur elle. Elle avait peut-être été « destituée » de son grade de générale, mais pas ici. Pas maintenant.

Ici et maintenant, elle était à nouveau Leia Organa, leader de la Résistance et tous firent comme si il n'en avait jamais été autrement.

-Ce transporteur va décoller, trancha-t-elle. Chewie, je compte sur toi pour défier les lois de la gravité et éloigner cet appareil le plus vite possible du système Chommel. Il faut contacter les autres cargos et leur dire de faire la même chose.

Finn s'apprêtait à protester encore une fois mais Leia intervint avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Mais avant ça, toutes les personnes volontaires pour se rendre à Theed afin de prêter main forte à Rey et à mon fils sont invités à me suivre. Nous allons récupérer des armes dans la soute et retrouver les speeders dissimulés dans les bois.

Les mâchoires de Silks et Korch se décrochèrent tandis que Finn lâchait un petit cri de victoire.

-Noussa venir avec vous, déclara Ferr Cox flanqué de ses six compatriotes gungans.

-Je viens aussi, s'exclama Rose.

Le visage de Finn se décomposa un peu mais il se voyait mal interdire à la technicienne de prendre part à l'expédition après avoir été le premier à proposer d'y aller. Leia gratifia le groupe d'un petit signe de tête.

-Nous ? Dois-je comprendre que vous comptez vous rendre aussi là-bas, Leia ? demanda Silks, un peu surpris.

Pas besoin de réponse. Le regard que la générale lui lança fut suffisamment explicite. Finn et Rose avaient déjà quitté le cockpit pour récupérer des blasters dans la soute. Ferr Cox et ses hommes avaient suivi.

Chewie se leva alors de son siège et passa devant Leia en grognant pour disparaître à son tour à l'arrière du vaisseau. Avait-elle vraiment cru que le Wookie allait la laisser partir pour Theed sans lui ?

Sans le vouloir, Leia laissa échapper un sourire attendri.

-Sergent Silks, vous êtes apparemment le nouveau pilote du cargo, annonça-t-elle. S'il vous plait, conduisez tous ces gens en sécurité.

OoooooO


	26. Chapter 25

**CHAPITRE 25**

 **Planète Naboo: **

-Accrochez-vous derrière ! s'exclama Rey juste avant que Ben ne braque violemment à gauche pour éviter les traits de lasers des canons au sol.

-Oh ! Juste ciel ! Je déteste les voyages dans l'espace, répéta C-3PO pour la millième fois au moins depuis qu'il avait posé le pied à bord du cargo corellien.

R2-D2 lui rétorqua qu'il n'avait qu'à aller s'enfermer dans la cabine du commandant et éteindre ses photorécepteurs.

Les blindés du Premier Ordre, prêts à embarquer pour quitter Naboo, avaient finalement été redéployés pour défendre le spatioport mais l'objectif du _Faucon Millénium_ était tout autre : atteindre le hangar royal.

Ben et Rey avaient déjà fait un rapide survol de la ville pour constater qu'il ne restait que très peu de soldats ennemis occupant les rues. Certains avaient même été pris à parti par des Naboo qui n'avaient pas encore fui la capitale.

Si le _Faucon_ parvenait à se poser en périphérie proche de Theed, les deux jeunes gens pourraient rejoindre la résidence de la reine sans trop de difficulté. Mais avant, Ben voulait avoir la confirmation qu'Elias et Sylla s'étaient bien réfugiés entre ces murs.

Ils esquivèrent d'autres tirs avant de faire un premier passage devant la porte du hangar.

L'ancienne navette de Ben était là et les silhouettes blanches d'une dizaine de stormtroopers s'agitaient dans tous les sens à l'intérieur de la base aérienne.

Ils allaient réactiver le bouclier de l'entrée. Il fallait faire vite.

-Rey, il faut que tu redescendes dans la tourelle ventrale. Je vais faire demi-tour.

La jeune femme acquiesça. Elle se précipita en bas, s'installa dans le siège et arma les mitrailleuses.

Le _Faucon_ décrivit une grande boucle et se mit à louvoyer à nouveau entre les faisceaux verts et bleus de l'artillerie du Premier Ordre. Ben positionna le vaisseau face à la gigantesque porte et Rey appuya sur le bouton de tir. La rafale de lasers toucha la navette de commandement de plein fouet et le souffle incandescent de l'explosion ravagea une bonne partie des installations.

OoooooO

-Seigneur Ren, un vaisseau rebelle a tiré en direction du hangar ! Votre navette a été détruite !

Elias et Sylla pivotèrent brusquement vers le stormtrooper qui venait de faire irruption dans la salle du trône. Un brouhaha se fit entendre depuis le hall. Le chef d'escadron aboyait des ordres pour que ses hommes se mettent en position.

Le grand blond serra les dents et tenta de garder un visage impassible. Il adressa au fantassin un signe de tête pour lui intimer de rejoindre son unité.

-Elias, ils sont là, murmura Sylla.

Le chevalier soutint le regard sombre de l'amazone. Tout ceci était l'œuvre de Kylo et de cette fille et Elias savait que les quelques stormtroopers, au dehors, ne les arrêteraient pas.

L'affrontement était inévitable. Or, si Sylla et lui arrivaient à en sortir vivants, le Premier Ordre prendrait ensuite le relais. Hux ne les laisserait pas quitter Naboo.

Le constat était donc sans appel. Ils n'avaient plus rien à perdre.

Elias sortit l'holocron de la poche intérieure de son manteau et quand il releva la tête en direction de la jeune femme, il vit qu'une lueur féroce luisait à présent dans ses prunelles noires. Sylla lui donnait son accord.

-Faisons-le, trancha-t-elle.

OooooO

L'adrénaline pulsait dans ses veines. Blaster au poing, Leia tirait sans discontinuer sur les soldats qui leur barraient le passage.

Elle vit ensuite Finn faire signe à ses camarades de le couvrir et quand les rebelles se mirent à arroser copieusement les lignes ennemies, il quitta son coin de mur pour aller se réfugier derrière la gigantesque statue de pierre trônant au centre de la place. Il dégoupilla la grenade qu'il tenait à la main et la lança en direction des stormtroopers qui répliquaient. L'explosion décima la rangée de tireurs.

La voie fut dégagée et le petit groupe de résistants progressa en direction du palais.

OooooO

Le cargo corellienavait atterri dans un petit terrain vague près d'une usine de matériel. Tandis que C-3PO s'était vu confier la mission de surveiller le vaisseau, R2-D2 avait accompagné Ben et Rey à bord d'un lanspeeder trouvé sur place et ils avaient franchi ensemble les limites de la ville pour atteindre la tour Est du palais. Le droide avait ensuite été envoyé en direction de l'entrée pour repérer les lieux. Ce n'était pas sans risques mais il y avait peu de chance que les troupes du Premier Ordre prêtent attention à un petit astromech déambulant dans les rues de Naboo. Affublé d'un comlink, il avait informé les deux jeunes gens que le parvis était gardé par une vingtaine de soldats. Inutile de perdre du temps à les neutraliser. Rey et Ben avaient décidé de passer par un portail de service menant dans la petite cour intérieure en contrebas du bâtiment principal. La tour était immense mais la petite fenêtre, située cinq à six mètres au-dessus de leurs têtes, leur permettrait de pénétrer dans la galerie.

Rey essuya d'un geste rapide la sueur qui inondait son front. Ben s'arrêta quelques secondes, constatant que la jeune femme était soudain très pâle.

-Rey, ça va ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, je… ça va. Nous devons continuer, répondit-elle en levant les yeux vers l'ouverture afin d'en estimer la hauteur.

Ben lui attrapa le bras, la forçant à se retourner vers lui.

-Je le sens aussi, annonça-t-il en la regardant fixement. Une émanation du Côté Obscur qui irradie depuis l'intérieur du bâtiment. Et cela n'a rien à voir avec Sylla ou Elias.

Ce n'était donc pas uniquement la peur panique de tomber sur les chevaliers de Ren qui la mettait dans cet état-là. Il y avait autre chose, au cœur même de la Force. Un écho, à la fois lointain et tout proche. Sombre et captivant. Un murmure, agréable et enjôleur, qui l'appelait. Et cet appel lui était familier. Rey tenta péniblement d'avaler sa salive, mais sa bouche était soudain devenue aussi sèche que le désert de Jakku.

-Tu sembles…affectée, ajouta Ben, visiblement inquiet.

-Ce n'est rien. Comment allons-nous faire pour atteindre la fenêtre ? demanda-t-elle en reportant son attention vers l'ouverture.

Ils n'avaient pas le temps de tergiverser ni de se poser des questions existentielles sur cette étrange force obscure qui la perturbait.

-C'est bien trop haut. Et nous n'avons ni corde ni grappin, constata-t-elle en soupirant.

Le bruit des canons et des fusils lasers se faisait entendre derrière les murailles les séparant de la grande place. Un chasseur de la Résistance avait été abattu. Il en restait trois qui tournoyaient toujours au-dessus du palais en ciblant les troupes au sol. Ben jeta à son tour un œil sur la petite fenêtre et prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Il se demandait encore ce qu'Elias pouvait bien faire ici et pourquoi il avait si peu d'hommes avec lui. S'il s'agissait juste de déposer la bombe dans le palais, n'importe quel stormtrooper aurait pu le faire à sa place. Sylla et lui étaient donc là pour une raison bien précise. Quoi qu'il en soit, ses deux anciens disciples devaient être stoppés. Ils fallait donc pénétrer dans le palais sans attendre.

Ben s'écarta de la paroi de pierre, et, sous le regard médusé de la pilleuse d'épaves, il prit de l'élan et s'élança dans les airs. Il agrippa le rebord de la fenêtre à deux mains et se hissa à l'intérieur avec une agilité déconcertante. Au bas du mur, Rey demeurait béate d'admiration.

Aussi, mit-elle quelques secondes à réagir quand, depuis l'étage, le bras de Ben se tendit vers elle, main ouverte, pour l'inciter à sauter à son tour.

-Rey, à toi. Sers-toi de la Force !

 _Soulever des pierres, attirer des objets à elle, ouvrir des portes, et défier les lois de la pesanteur… Elle n'en revenait toujours pas d'être capable de faire tout ça._

Elle recula à son tour et se concentra du mieux qu'elle put en essayant de se convaincre que la gravité n'existait plus. Quand elle décolla du sol, durant une fraction de seconde, elle crut qu'elle n'y arriverait pas, mais les doigts de Ben se refermèrent sur son poignet et elle fut tirée vers le haut pour atterrir finalement sur le dallage de marbre beige à l'intérieur de la galerie.

La sensation de malaise redoubla. Le poids sur sa poitrine se fit plus lourd et les chuchotements dans sa tête s'amplifièrent. Un souffle glacé glissa le long de sa peau. Elle put presque sentir à nouveau le parfum iodé et l'atmosphère humide qui régnaient dans les profondeurs de la grotte sur Ahch-To. Une voix grave à la tonalité hypnotique lui susurrait des paroles à peine audibles qui parlaient de ténèbres, de pouvoir et de puissance…

Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne, qu'elle reste concentrée sur leur objectif.

Ben et elle, s'apprêtaient à affronter deux chevaliers de Ren et elle ne devait pas se laisser submerger par cette…chose qui tentait de se frayer un chemin dans son subconscient. Ben s'approcha de la jeune femme et lui caressa délicatement la joue.

-Rey, nous devons faire attention à Sylla. Elle va essayer de nous contrôler. Barricade ton esprit, comme je te l'ai montré, d'accord ?

Il la savait forte et courageuse mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir peur pour elle. Il aurait tellement voulu qu'elle ne vienne pas avec lui, qu'elle reste à bord du _Faucon_ avec C-3PO.

La main de pilleuse d'épaves recouvrit celle de Ben. Elle se colla à lui pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres et, l'espace de quelques secondes, la chaleur de sa bouche contre la sienne lui redonna du courage. Son amour pour lui était plus fort. A travers le lien, il lui répéta alors ce qu'il lui avait déjà avoué avant qu'ils n'atterrissent ici : qu'elle était son univers et qu'il la défendrait jusqu'à la mort, quoi qu'il arrive.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, allons-y, murmura la jeune femme en serrant les dents et en attrapant le sabre laser d'Anakin accroché à sa ceinture.

OoooooO

-Deux autres _TIE_ foncent vers vous ! hurla Poe.

Les cargos rebelles avaient contacté le _Holdo,_ leur annonçant qu'ils s'apprêtaient à passer en vitesse lumière afin de fuir la zone de combat. Hélas, des vaisseaux ennemis les avaient repérés. Les transporteurs de la Résistance venaient donc de s'ajouter à la liste des cibles de l'armada du Premier Ordre. Les boucliers tenaient le coup pour l'instant mais Dameron, tout comme l'amiral Dupp Zar, savaient très bien que le combat était perdu. Il ne restait plus assez de chasseurs.

La voix de Lando résonna alors dans le comlink.

-Bien reçu ! Est-ce que quelqu'un peut nous en débarrasser le temps de calculer les coordonnées du saut en hyper-espace ?

Les bombardiers étaient acculés, les _Wings_ complètement débordés et les autres appareils résistaient tant bien que mal… Que pouvait bien répondre Poe si ce n'est que la situation était désespérée, qu'ils allaient tous mourir et que le Premier Ordre serait enfin débarrassé de la Résistance ?

Dameron imaginait sans peine la mine satisfaite de cette pourriture de Hux et il eut soudain envie de vomir.

Ce n'était pas juste. Le Premier Ordre ne pouvait pas gagner. Pas après tout ce que la Rébellion avait enduré, sacrifié…

-On va faire notre possible, Lando… fut tout ce que le pilote trouva à dire, avant de baisser la tête et de poser ses poings serrés sur la console devant lui.

BB-8 à ses pieds était étrangement silencieux. Le petit droïde comprenait, tout comme lui, que l'instant était critique.

« Boucliers à 15% ».

Kaydel lâcha l'information depuis le pont inférieur. Ils étaient à 30% une minute plus tôt.

-Red leader, décrochez et allez aider le cargo de Calrissian ! ordonna l'amiral Dupp Zar à Snap Wexsley.

Puis il s'adressa au reste de son équipage sur la passerelle.

-Rechargez les batteries de canons, et rapprochez-nous du _Finalizer_ ! Je veux toute notre puissance de feu dirigée contre ce destroyer !

L'officier rebelle tourna finalement la tête vers Dameron et les deux hommes échangèrent un regard entendu. S'ils devaient mourir aujourd'hui, autant le faire avec panache.

Mais soudain, quelque chose attira l'attention du pilote au milieu du champ de bataille.

Un chasseur inconnu venait de faire son apparition au cœur de la mêlée et s'était mis à tirer sur un des _TIE_ du Premier Ordre qui harcelait leur croiseur _MC80_.

Poe alla presque coller son nez contre la baie d'observation du _Holdo_ pour être sûr que ses yeux ne le trahissaient pas.

-Regardez ! s'exclama-t-il en montrant du doigt le vaisseau qui décrivait à présent un demi-tour parfait pour revenir à la charge sur l'un des cuirassés ennemis.

L'engin filiforme à la carlingue argentée arborait, sur l'une de ses deux ailes pointant vers l'avant, un emblème en forme d'éventail bleu sur fond jaune.

Poe crut qu'il était en train de rêver.

 _C'était impossible._

-C'est un chasseur _Miy'till_ , balbutia-t-il tandis que les membres de l'équipage du _Starfortress_ assistaient, tout aussi incrédules, au spectacle incroyable qui se déroulait devant eux.

Une trentaine de chasseurs identiques émergèrent à leur tour de l'hyper-espace en formation serrée. Suivirent trois croiseurs de classe _Nova_ et une dizaine de bombardiers lourds, tous estampillés du même insigne.

Soudain, une voix masculine, forte et claire, résonna sur toute la passerelle du _Holdo_ , à travers le canal de communication interne.

« Ici Jagged Fel, commandant de la flotte hapienne. Nous venons prêter main forte à la Résistance au nom de la reine Tenel Ka Chume Ta' Djo. »

Le cœur de Poe s'emballa. Dupp Zar était venu le rejoindre devant la baie panoramique et peinait aussi à croire ce qu'il voyait. D'autres vaisseaux arrivèrent : des croiseurs _MC-4_ 0, des frégates _Colonna_ …

« Ici le capitaine Puggem, leader des forces armées du secteur Juvex »

Une escadrille de canonnières de classe _warrior_ apparut ensuite à tribord du _Holdo._

« Commandeur Bilek, représentant du système Sullust. »

Les messages s'enchaînèrent et Poe Dameron en frissonna. Il avait le souffle coupé. BB-8 lâcha une série de stridulations joyeuses.

 _C'était extraordinaire, un miracle._

Les peuples de la galaxie avaient répondu à son appel.

L'étincelle était toujours là. Et la petite flamme de l'espoir était sur le point de se transformer en brasier.

OooooO

Armitage Hux avait définitivement perdu le sourire. C'était en réalité la première fois qu'il se retrouvait au cœur d'une bataille d'une telle ampleur. La machine de guerre qu'était le Premier Ordre avait toujours écrasé ses opposants de façon radicale grâce à l'incroyable puissance de feu dont elle disposait.

La situation venait de changer. Des escadrons entiers de vaisseaux débarqués de nulle part s'étaient tout à coup joints aux rebelles, rétablissant ainsi l'équilibre des forces en présence.

Le rouquin sentait que tous les regards pesaient dorénavant sur lui. Tout le monde attendait les ordres. Il devait absolument réagir en leur montrant qu'il était bien digne d'être le nouveau Suprême Leader.

-Contactez nos destroyers déployés dans les autres systèmes. Qu'ils rappliquent ici sans délai ! aboya-t-il sans vraiment parvenir à masquer sa nervosité. Et je veux la totalité de notre flotte de chasseurs dans la zone de combat.

L'ensemble de l'équipage s'activa immédiatement tandis que le colonel Palkott demeurait perplexe aux côtés de son supérieur.

-La flotte hapienne…C'est une plaisanterie ! Je pensais que le Consortium Hapien ne prenait jamais part aux affaires de la galaxie. Même le Premier Ordre n'a jamais pu…

-ça suffit Palkott ! s'énerva Hux en abattant son poing sur la console des communications.

L'opérateur qui avait manqué de se faire écraser les doigts sursauta et subit à son tour les foudres du général.

-Et vous, dites-moi ! Est-ce que je vais devoir attendre encore longtemps avant d'avoir le capitaine Peavey en ligne ?

OooooO

Ben et Rey arpentèrent au pas de course la salle bordée d'alcôves et de colonnes. Le bureau royal se trouvait tout au bout de la galerie et ils virent au loin que la porte était entrouverte.

Soudain, dissimulés dans les travées latérales, une dizaine de stormtroopers commencèrent à leur tirer dessus.

Ben fit tournoyer son sabre pour dévier les traits de fusils blasters tandis que Rey se mit à couvert derrière un pilier. Elle jeta un coup d'œil prudent en direction des soldats et, d'un geste de la main, fit décoller celui qui semblait à la tête de l'escouade pour qu'il aille percuter ses camarades en retrait. Puis, quand la voie fut dégagée, elle sortit pour charger avec Ben les fantassins restants. Les pauvres ne firent pas le poids face aux deux utilisateurs de la Force. Leurs adversaires tous à terre, ils purent enfin arriver jusqu'à la porte.

Ben poussa violemment les deux battants gigantesques. Rey sur ses talons, il avança prudemment jusqu'au milieu de la salle, son sabre crépitant à la main.

Elias et Sylla se tenaient debout devant le magnifique bureau de marbre blanc et leur tournaient le dos. Leurs mains étaient tendues vers un petit objet pyramidal posé sur le meuble. Les traits de Ben se voilèrent.

 _D'où sortait cet holocron Sith ? Comment Elias se l'était-il procuré ? Etait-ce Snoke qui le lui avait donné ?_

Les quatre faces de l'artefact étaient ouvertes et une lueur écarlate s'en échappait. L'objet se mit ensuite à léviter dans les airs, pour venir se placer au sommet d'un cylindre aux parois vitrées haut d'une cinquantaine de centimètres. En son centre, se trouvait un étrange composé rouge veiné de noir qui s'illumina à son tour. Une série de symboles se mirent à clignoter sur le tube. C'était un compte à rebours.

Ben en avait assez vu. Il leva la main, paume ouverte en direction de ses anciens disciples. Mais Elias se retourna brusquement et fit de même. Les deux vagues d'énergie entrèrent en collision. Voyant cela, Sylla sortit d'une de ses poches un petit disque métallique sur lequel elle appuya. Elle le lança en direction de la bombe et s'écarta rapidement.

Un immense champ protecteur sphérique se déploya, englobant le bureau et le trône.

Les deux hommes mirent alors fin à leur duel de Force et tout le monde se toisa du regard sans bouger.

L'heure du règlement de comptes avait sonné.

Sylla ne pouvait détacher les yeux de celle qu'elle rêvait d'affronter depuis des mois.

La fameuse Rey.

C'était donc elle qui avait défait quatre gardes prétoriens et dont Kylo s'était entiché ? Le visage de l'amazone afficha une certaine déception. Cette fille était pathétique et crevait visiblement de trouille. Elle était livide, transpirait et respirait fort.

L'amertume dans le cœur de la chevalière vira à l'écœurement. Elle allait se faire un plaisir de faire souffrir cette mijaurée avant de la mettre à mort…

OooooO

A l'abri des grandes sculptures des philosophes naboos alignées de part et d'autre de l'allée centrale, les rebelles continuaient à décharger leurs armes sur les stormtroopers qui les empêchaient d'arriver jusqu'à la porte. Un des soldats gungans de Ferr Coxx avait été mortellement blessé et Leia concentrait toute son énergie à viser ses cibles tout en évitant les traits meurtriers qui frôlaient le haut de sa tête. Un fantassin en armure blanche tomba, puis un deuxième. Les résistants prenaient l'avantage et les troopers étaient forcés de reculer. Le chef d'escouade hurla à ses hommes de se replier à l'intérieur du palais et les rebelles en profitèrent pour avancer. Juste avant que les portes ne se referment, Chewie envoya, grâce à son arbalète, un projectile qui passa juste entre les deux battants. Une détonation retentit et une fumée épaisse s'échappa bientôt de l'ouverture.

-En avant ! s'écria Leia en se précipitant vers l'escalier son blaster à la main.

OooooO

-Tu es devenu fou, cracha Ben.

Mais contre toute attente, Le grand blond se mit à sourire.

-Kylo, Kylo, Kylo… Tu es décidément plein de surprises. Jamais je n'aurais cru te retrouver aux côtés de la Résistance ! C'était donc là que tu étais durant tout ce temps ? Incroyable ! Ta petite maman adorée a donc accepté de te reprendre malgré tout ce que tu lui as fait ?

Ben resserra sa prise sur son sabre. Elias le provoquait et essayait de gagner du temps pour les empêcher d'atteindre la bombe. C'était sa façon de faire, depuis toujours. Il ne devait pas rentrer dans son jeu mais il avait aussi besoin d'information sur cet appareil afin de savoir s'il y avait un moyen de l'arrêter.

-C'est donc vrai ? Tu comptes faire exploser tout le système Chommel ? demanda-t-il.

-Effectivement.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ?

Le sourire d'Elias se ternit un peu.

-Eh bien vois-tu, je dois t'avouer que tout comme toi, j'ai sous-estimé Armitage Hux. Il a finement joué et a réussi à prendre la tête du Premier Ordre.

-Quoi ? Ben ne put masquer sa surprise.

-Et tu avais raison. Yéhnu n'a décidément pas apprécié d'apprendre que c'est moi qui aie tué Jor.

Le tic nerveux sous l'œil gauche de Ben se réveilla.

-Alors tu l'as éliminé lui aussi, souffla-t-il. J'ai senti son aura fusionner avec la Force.

-Il a combattu vaillamment, seulement, il n'avait aucune chance contre moi.

-Mais ensuite tu as dû fuir, tout comme je l'ai fait. Je parie que Hux s'est empressé de s'auto-proclamer Suprême Leader à ta place.

-Il va payer. Vous allez tous payer, rétorqua Elias.

-Donc tu es prêt à tout faire exploser pour te venger ? Et toi, tu es prête à mourir avec lui ? demanda Ben en s'adressant cette fois à Sylla.

L'amazone le fusilla du regard. Il avait sa réponse.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça, Elias. Arrête cette bombe, fit-il en reportant son attention sur le grand blond.

Le visage d'Elias affichait une détermination froide et Ben comprit que tout ce qu'il pourrait dire était inutile.

Rey demeurait silencieuse derrière lui et Ben sentait que décidément, quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle avait les yeux braqués sur la bombe et plus précisément sur l'holocron. Elle semblait profondément troublée, comme hypnotisée par l'objet.

-Vous pouvez essayer de tout arrêter, tous les deux. Mais vous n'y arriverez pas. Ce champ de force est infranchissable. Tout sera terminé dans vingt minutes, le temps que l'holocron se charge et active la bombe.

-Elle contient un cristal rouge, fit Ben, tout comme ceux de mon sabre.

Le Sith attrapa alors sa propre arme accrochée à sa ceinture et l'activa. Lorsque la lame écarlate apparut, la réaction de Ben fut la même que celle de Yéhnu quelques heures plus tôt à bord du _Finalizer_. Un mélange de surprise et de fascination.

-Ces fameux cristaux rouge, Kylo, c'est moi qui suis allé les chercher sur Malachor. Moi ! hurla-t-il, incapable désormais d'étouffer sa rancœur et son dégoût. Et dire que ce vieil imbécile de Snoke s'est empressé de t'en offrir une partie pour construire ça !

D'un geste dédaigneux du menton, Le chevalier désigna le sabre de Ben.

-Mais comme tu le vois, j'ai pu en récupérer quelques morceaux. Et le reste a servi à fabriquer ce qui va mettre un terme à vos petites vies misérables. L'alliage que nous avons réussi à créer produira l'explosion la plus dévastatrice que la galaxie ait jamais connue. Tu connais, tout comme moi, l'histoire du temple de Malachor. Eh bien là , ce sera pire...

-D'où sors-tu cet holocron?

-C'est celui qui contrôlait la super-arme qui a ravagé la planète dans les temps anciens. Il était en possession de Snoke et je l'ai récupéré à sa mort. Quelle ironie n'est-ce pas ? Quand on sait qu'avant d'appartenir à notre mentor, il dormait bien au chaud dans une des caches secrètes du grand Dark Sidious.

Ben ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard en coin à l'attention de Rey. Une expression de panique venait de passer sur le visage de la jeune femme. Lui, l'avait remarqué. Pas Elias, qui continuait à faire son petit numéro.

-Seuls deux adeptes du Côté Obscur ont le pouvoir de l'éteindre, poursuivit Elias. Et à moins que la petite protégée de Luke ici présente ne se décide à basculer soudain dans les ténèbres, notre destin à tous est scellé.

-Vous ne gagnerez pas.

Rey s'était enfin mise à parler. L'air dans la pièce se mit à vibrer. Le lien venait de s'ouvrir. Ben ressentit soudain une décharge de colère brute envahir l'espace tout autour de lui. Et cette colère avait chassé la panique. Quand il tourna la tête vers elle pour la regarder, il retrouva dans les yeux de la jeune femme cette lueur intense et profonde qui l'avait déstabilisé sur Takodana puis sur _Starkiller_. L'écho d'une puissance indomptée et incroyable qui couvait sous ses traits fins et juvéniles. Un pouvoir exceptionnel, surpassant peut-être même le sien.

Ben acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Tous les deux étaient prêts.

Les paroles de Rey résonnèrent alors dans son esprit.

« Que la Force soit avec toi »

Puis elle chargea, sabre levé, en direction de l'amazone tandis que lui, s'élançait à son tour vers la silhouette noire d'Elias.

OoooooO

Les résistants avaient atteint la galerie. Il restait en tout et pour tout cinq ou six stormtroopers près de la porte de la salle du trône. L'un d'entre eux était en train de trafiquer le panneau de commande, sûrement pour verrouiller l'accès. Mais soudain, des bruits de pas claquant sur le sol de marbre se firent entendre derrière eux.

 _Kriff… Visiblement, l'ennemi avait appelé des renforts._

Une autre escouade avait surgi au bout de l'allée et les rebelles se retrouvèrent pris en tenaille. Les gungans déployèrent leurs boucliers portatifs pour abriter tout le monde. Rose était restée derrière une des colonnes. Un des résistants naboo s'écroula à ses pieds, touché par un tir de blaster. Elle-même semblait rencontrer un problème avec son arme et un binôme de troopers, voyant qu'elle ne tirait plus, l'avait prise pour cible. Des éclats de pierre volaient tout autour d'elle et Finn se rendit vite compte qu'elle était en difficulté.

-Je dois traverser ! hurla-t-il à Ferr Cox en se saisissant d'un des bracelets bleus accrochés à sa ceinture.

Le jeune homme le passa à son poignet et un disque d'énergie se matérialisa devant lui.

-Finn, non ! s'écria Leia mais la voix de la générale fut couverte par le bruit des lasers.

Le jeune homme ne l'écouta pas. En tirant de la main droite et en tenant son bouclier de la gauche, il s'élança à découvert. Les soldats du Premier Ordre s'empressèrent de le viser. Les impacts étaient violents mais le système de protection gungan tenait bon.

Finn avait parcouru quasiment la moitié du trajet le séparant de Rose quand une main agrippa sa jambe. Il baissa les yeux à terre. Un des soldats ennemis tombés quelques minutes plus tôt tentait de l'arrêter. Sous l'effet de surprise, il décala légèrement son bouclier. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'un des tirs de stormtroopers ne l'atteigne de plein fouet au thorax.

Le jeune homme s'écroula de tout son long au beau milieu de l'allée tandis que Rose poussait un cri d'horreur.

OooooO

Rey luttait contre Sylla

Ben faisait face à Elias.

Les duos de combattants échangeaient les attaques de part et d'autre de la salle.

La pilleuse d'épaves faisait de son mieux pour parer les coups de l'amazone. Ben n'avait pas menti, son ancienne disciple était vraiment très forte. Pourtant Rey ne retenait pas son bras.

Elle se jeta vers l'avant mais Sylla la contra sans difficulté. Leurs lames se croisèrent juste devant leurs visages et l'amazone plongea ses prunelles sombres dans celles de Rey.

-Tu n'es qu'une sale vermine rebelle. Tu n'es pas de taille.

Puis la guerrière Sith enchaîna avec une série de coups droits. Rey esquiva du mieux qu'elle put. Sylla frappait fort mais tentait aussi de pénétrer dans sa tête. Aussi la pilleuse d'épaves devait fournir un effort colossal pour que son esprit demeure impénétrable.

 _« Frappe pour tuer. N'ai aucune pitié. »_

La voix murmurait à nouveau à son oreille.

 _« Libère ton pouvoir, libère les ténèbres qui dorment en toi »._

Rey avait l'impression que son cerveau était sur le point d'exploser. Tout s'embrouillait. Elle haletait. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient en feu. L'adrénaline mêlée à la fatigue faisait voleter des petits points blancs devant ses yeux et elle sentait qu'elle perdait pied. Elle comprit alors qu'effectivement, sur _Starkiller_ , si Ben avait vraiment voulu la tuer, il l'aurait fait. La chevalière Sith avait raison. Elle ne pouvait pas lutter avec les années d'entrainement que les chevaliers de Ren avaient reçu sous l'égide de Luke, puis de Snoke.

Soudain Sylla tendit la main dans sa direction et elle bascula en arrière. Elle se retrouva allongée par terre sur le dos. In extremis, elle parvint à rouler sur le côté au moment où la lame jaune de l'amazone frappait le sol.

 _« Relève-toi. Puise dans la puissance du Côté Obscur »_

Elle fut à nouveau debout en une fraction de secondes et reprit sa position.

-Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir te mesurer à nous ? Tu n'es rien…

Rey serra alors ses doigts sur la poignée de son sabre. Elle tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit et de chasser au loin les paroles de Sylla.

Ce n'était pas vrai. Elle était quelqu'un. Elle avait des amis, elle aimait Ben et était aimée en retour. Et bien qu'elle ait encore du mal à l'accepter, elle était la descendante d'un des plus grands utilisateurs de la Force que la galaxie ait jamais connue. La Force l'avait choisie elle aussi. Et elle comptait bien tout faire pour conjurer cet héritage funeste et faire triompher la Lumière.

Dans le fond de la salle les lames jumelles s'entrechoquaient aussi sans relâche avec une violence inouïe.

-Snoke t'a toujours considéré comme le plus fort. On va voir aujourd'hui s'il avait raison, siffla Elias

Ben ne répondit pas et fonça à nouveau sur lui. Son sabre décrivit un grand arc de cercle qui passa à quelques millimètres du visage du géant blond. Ce dernier répliqua en portant un grand coup sur la droite mais Ben esquiva à son tour en bondissant en arrière. Tous deux combinaient leur maîtrise des techniques de combat qu'on leur avait enseignée avec l'usage de la Force. Leur agilité et leur puissance étaient équivalentes. Mais la noirceur émanant d'Elias supplantait tout. Des années de frustration, de ressentiment, de jalousie se déversaient à présent, tel un flot irrépressible, dans chacune de ses attaques. Il parvint à toucher Ben à la cuisse. Ce dernier accusa le coup en étouffant un gémissement. Il recula de quelques pas en titubant un peu, son sabre levé devant lui. Mais Elias revint à la charge. Les lames bourdonnantes se croisèrent à nouveau. Ben fit dévier l'arme de son adversaire d'une parade à deux mains et il en profita pour lui envoyer un violent coup de tête en plein dans le nez. Elias fut projeté en arrière sous l'impact. Du sang se mit à couler de ses narines et il dut battre un instant en retraite pour reprendre ses esprits.

Ben en profita pour porter sa main à sa blessure. L'entaille, quoique douloureuse était superficielle. A l'autre bout de la salle, les deux femmes se battaient toujours et Ben déplaça ses pieds pour rééquilibrer son poids sur sa jambe valide. Il devait en finir, vite. Ainsi il pourrait aller aider Rey.

Elias essuya avec sa manche la traînée rouge au-dessus de sa bouche. Le Sith ne comptait pas le laisser faire si facilement. Ben réalisa que s'il voulait battre son ancien disciple, il allait devoir faire appel à la toute puissance du Côté Obscur mais aussi peut-être à la part de Lumière enfouie tout au fond de lui.

OooooO

Ils étaient enfin parvenus à éliminer tous les soldats qui les séparaient de la porte du bureau royal. Mais ces derniers avaient réussi à bloquer le système d'ouverture. Ne restaient que les stormtroopers qui continuaient à leur tirer dessus depuis l'entrée du palais. Leia était accroupie auprès de Finn. Chewie l'avait ramené à l'abri des colonnes. La main posée sur sa carotide, elle constata qu'il avait encore un pouls. Sa respiration était faible mais il était encore vivant. De l'autre côté de la galerie, Rose, le visage baigné de larmes, avait récupéré un fusil blaster lancé par le wookie et laissait s'exprimer toute sa rage sur les soldats ennemis.

La générale se releva, le visage grave et déterminé. Elle devait faire quelque chose. Elle devait entrer dans la salle du trône.

Mais alors que les rebelles étaient toujours en train de riposter devant elle, elle ne vit pas le stormtrooper qui avait rampé jusque derrière eux et qui s'était emparé d'un blaster.

Quand elle se retourna, mue par un de ces signaux d'alerte que seule la Force était capable de lui envoyer, elle eut juste le temps de voir l'homme lever le bras et braquer son arme sur elle.

OoooooO

Rey peinait à respirer. Les mèches échappées de son chignon collaient à ses joues et le sel de sa transpiration piquait ses lèvres. Tout comme elle l'avait fait sur _Starkiller_ et sur le _Supremacy_ , la pilleuse d'épaves compensait son inexpérience en se jetant à corps perdu dans la bataille et en essayant de ressentir le flux perpétuel de la Force tout autour d'elle.

Sylla battit un moment en retraite pour reprendre son souffle elle aussi et Rey risqua un nouveau regard en direction des deux hommes luttant plus loin, en haut de la grande estrade.

D'un geste habile du poignet Ben enroula sa lame crépitante autour de celle d'Elias et trancha d'un coup brusque dans son épaule. Le Sith laissa échapper un hurlement de rage.

Au même moment, Sylla agrippa l'avant-bras de Rey et lui envoya un uppercut en pleine mâchoire. La jeune femme sentit ses os craquer. L'amazone enchaîna tout de suite avec un violent coup de pied dans l'abdomen qui propulsa la pilleuse d'épaves plusieurs mètres en arrière. La douleur au niveau de ses côtes lui coupa le souffle et elle tomba à genoux sur le sol.

OooooO

Contre toute attente, un éclair bleu jaillit dans le dos du fantassin qui le fit vaciller et s'écrouler face contre terre. La carcasse métallique grise et bleue de R2-D2 se dévoila alors, son aiguillon électrique déployé au-dessus de sa tête.

-R2 ! Par le Créateur, tu es là ! s'exclama Leia.

-Bipdupdbipdupdup !

La générale avait perdu le compte du nombre de fois où le petit robot leur avait sauvé la mise. En tous cas, satisfait d'avoir pu intervenir à temps, il pressait Leia de le suivre à présent jusqu'à la porte.

Les résistants continuèrent à tirer pour les couvrir. Les tirs d'arbalètes de Chewie faisaient mouche et il ne restait plus que quelques assaillants.

Leia arracha le couvercle du boitier de commande et le droïde déplia cette fois son bras escamotable pour le planter au cœur du circuit d'ouverture.

OoooooO

Le sabre de Rey s'était éteint et Sylla avançait à grandes enjambées vers elle. Si elle ne réagissait pas, elle était morte. Alors elle lança son arme sur la gauche, à la manière d'un boomerang. Sylla ne comprit pas la manœuvre. Elle crut tout simplement que la pilleuse d'épaves abandonnait et elle se mit à ricaner.

Mais Rey ferma les yeux.

La Force était en elle et elle devait lui faire confiance, accepter d'être son instrument.

La voix étrangère dans sa tête s'était tue momentanément. Seule la Lumière brillait derrière ses paupières closes. Elle étendit ses sens et entra en contact avec l'énergie des cristaux nichés au cœur de son sabre.

La chevalière brune parcourut les derniers mètres qui la séparaient de Rey et leva son arme en hurlant.

-Tu es morte !

Mais au moment où la lame jaune de Sylla s'abaissait pour lacérer l'épaule puis la clavicule de la jeune femme, le faisceau bleu du sabre de Rey vint se figer entre les omoplates de la guerrière Sith en transperçant son thorax de part en part.

OooooO

Leia attendait avec impatience que le petit droïde finisse de trifouiller dans le panneau de commande. Son bras articulé tournait dans tous les sens et une rafale de bruits électroniques sortait de son haut-parleur pour signifier à la générale qu'il y en avait plus pour très longtemps. Tout à coup toute une ligne de voyants lumineux passa au vert signalant que la porte était débloquée. Leia écrasa alors sa main sur le bouton d'ouverture.

OooooO

De l'autre côté de la salle, Ben sentit un fil de feu cisailler le haut de son torse. Et quand il releva la tête, la vision de Rey s'affalant sur le marbre gris le paralysa complètement.

Elias en profita.

D'un geste sec de la main, il envoya Ben s'écraser le dos contre un des piliers derrière lui. L'impact lui coupa la respiration, le faisant presque perdre connaissance.

Au même moment, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit en grand et une petite femme en gilet marron armée d'un blaster déboula à l'intérieur. Elle n'eut hélas pas le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait. Elias pivota vers elle et envoya le blaster de Leia se fracasser contre le mur. Puis le corps de la générale se souleva pour aller s'écraser à son tour sur la paroi de pierre avant de retomber, inerte, sur le sol glacé.

-Non ! Ben poussa un cri déchirant.

Le temps venait de s'arrêter. Son cœur avait cessé de battre. Ses pires craintes étaient en train de prendre vie sous ses yeux.

 _Rey… Et maintenant sa mère..._

Elias revint vers lui et lui envoya un coup de poing magistral qui fit exploser sa pommette. Le goût du sang envahit sa bouche et il posa un genou à terre. Il tenta de se relever tout de suite mais il fut fauché par un coup de pied, dont il arriva à peine à atténuer l'impact grâce à la Force. Il finit alors à plat ventre avec la lame d'Elias à quelques centimètres de son visage tuméfié.

Les tirs de blasters et les cris résonnaient depuis la galerie et Ben eut soudain l'impression de respirer de la poussière de verre. La Force semblait l'avoir abandonné.

-Si je me rappelle bien, nous nous sommes déjà retrouvés dans cette situation, il n'y a pas si longtemps, persifla Elias en vérifiant encore une fois l'état de son nez.

Le Sith jeta ensuite un rapide coup d'œil vers la bombe et sur le compte à rebours qui n'avait pas cessé de tourner.

-Encore dix minutes et nous allons tous partir en fumée. J'aurais bien continué à te faire souffrir mais je crois que je préfère en finir avec toi maintenant et prouver que, contrairement à ce qu'à pu penser Snoke, tu n'étais pas le plus fort de nous deux. Moi je suis prêt à mourir. Et toi, est-ce que tu l'es ?

La lame d'Elias glissa jusqu'au cou de Ben. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres.

Mais soudain, une voix claire et sévère s'éleva derrière le chevalier :

« Elias Ren ! »

Alors le Sith se retourna et, tout d'un coup, sa silhouette massive fut secouée d'un soubresaut.

Depuis le sol, Ben leva les yeux vers lui et ne comprit pas tout de suite. Puis il vit la tête du géant blond se détacher lentement de ses épaules pour tomber sur le côté.

Quand son corps s'écroula à son tour, Ben découvrit alors qui venait de lui sauver la vie.

Leia se tenait debout face à lui. Une traînée de sang maculait son front. Elle avait les lèvres tremblantes, les yeux brillants de larmes et le visage illuminé par la clarté azuréenne du sabre de son père, Anakin Skywalker.


	27. Chapter 26

_**Chapitre 26 :**_

 _-Maman, je n'ai pas envie de partir au temple Jedi. Je veux rester ici avec papa et toi. »_

 _-Je sais, Ben. Moi aussi je voudrais te garder avec nous. Mais tu seras bien là-bas. Tu vas apprendre beaucoup de choses avec Luke. Et quand tu seras prêt, tu auras toi aussi un magnifique sabre laser, comme celui de ton oncle._

Elle avait tellement pleuré ce jour-là. Elle s'en était tellement voulu par la suite. Aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Il y avait encore de l'eau dans ses yeux mais la peine avait laissé place à la joie, au soulagement, à l'appréhension aussi.

Elle se tenait debout au-dessus de son fils, le corps d'Elias étendu à ses pieds et elle regarda Ben se relever lentement, les yeux ébahis et la bouche entrouverte. Alors elle lâcha le sabre qui tomba à terre et juste avant que ses jambes ne se dérobent sous elle, elle sentit son fils agripper son bras pour la soutenir.

C'était le premier contact physique qu'ils avaient depuis vingt ans. Les doigts immenses de Ben serraient les siens avec force. Elle réprima une grimace. Son poignet devait être foulé, peut-être même cassé. Mais elle s'en moquait.

Tout ce qu'elle désirait, en cet instant précis, c'était sentir la chaleur de la paume de son garçon tout contre sa peau.

Et que le temps s'arrête.

A présent il n'y avait plus de masque pour l'empêcher de voir l'homme qu'il était devenu.

Une longue cicatrice barrait sa joue droite. Un hématome bleuissait à l'angle de sa mâchoire et sa pommette était fendue. Mais les grains de beauté qu'elle s'amusait à caresser quand il était enfant parsemaient toujours son visage. Il avait la même bouche que celle de son père. Et ses yeux à elle.

Il était tellement beau, tellement grand…

-Tu es blessée, souffla-t-il.

Elle l'avait déjà entendu parler à travers le canal de communication de la Résistance mais il ne s'était jamais adressé directement à elle. Elle détecta de l'affolement dans ses paroles et son cœur manqua un battement. Elle n'avait que des contusions et une légère plaie à la tête mais Rey était toujours allongée sur le sol quelques mètres plus loin.

-Ce n'est rien. Il faut que tu ailles la voir. Vite, répondit-elle, submergée par l'émotion.

Ben lâcha sa main et s'élança vers la pilleuse d'épaves. Au même moment Chewie, Ferr Cox et le reste des résistants firent irruption dans la salle. Quand le wookie vit Leia vaciller au bas de l'estrade alors que son fils fonçait s'agenouiller près du corps inanimé de Rey, il laissa échapper un cri rageur et pointa son arbalète sur l'ancien Suprême Leader.

-Non Chewie ! hurla la générale en se rattrapant à la colonne derrière elle.

Le géant poilu hésita, grogna avant de finalement abaisser son arme à contrecœur. Leia savait très bien ce que pensait le wookie. Le fait que Ben soit son fils et qu'il ait quitté le Premier Ordre ne changeait pas le fait qu'il avait tué Han.

Un des rebelles accourut vers elle.

\- Générale, vous allez bien ?

\- Les stormtroopers… éluda-t-elle.

-Tous les soldats ont été neutralisés.

-Et Finn ?

-Rose est avec lui. Il est gravement blessé.

Ben ne s'était même pas rendu compte que les résistants les avaient rejoints. Il était focalisé sur Rey. Sa chair était brûlée du haut de son épaule jusqu'au creux de ses seins mais sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait lentement. Elle était vivante, c'est tout ce qui importait. Alors qu'elle commençait à reprendre connaissance, Ben caressa ses cheveux avant de reporter son attention sur le bouclier toujours actif. Quelques rebelles s'avancèrent et tirèrent à coup de blaster sur le champ d'énergie. Ce fut peine perdue. Leurs tirs furent absorbés par le flux luminescent. A travers le voile bleu, Leia pouvait voir les symboles du compte à rebours défiler inexorablement. Quelques années auparavant, sous la tutelle de Luke, elle avait appris les rudiments du langage des Sith et elle constata avec horreur qu'il ne restait plus que quelques minutes avant l'explosion.

Son fils s'écarta alors de Rey pour s'approcher à son tour.

Leia le vit lever le bras vers la sphère et prendre une profonde inspiration. Elle ressentit la vibration tout autour d'elle et l'appel silencieux de Ben qui invoquait la puissance de la Force. Il tentait de canaliser le flot immatériel pour le rediriger vers le bouclier. Il voulait le faire céder. C'était en effet leur unique chance, puisque les armes étaient inefficaces.

-Conduisez-moi à ses côtés, demanda-t-elle à l'homme sur lequel elle s'appuyait.

-Générale, vous êtes trop faible…

Le rebelle avait raison. Elle tenait à peine debout.

Pendant un court moment, le champ énergétique vacilla et perdit en intensité. Ben avait les traits déformés par l'effort colossal qu'il était en train de fournir. La sueur coulait le long de ses tempes. Les veines de son cou semblaient prêtes à exploser. Il luttait de toutes ses forces. Mais Leia le sentait faiblir. Le bouclier résistait. Il n'y arriverait pas seul. Quand le décompte serait terminé, la bombe allait rayer de la carte de la galaxie le système tout entier.

Alors, une voix calme, déterminée et familière s'éleva depuis les profondeurs de la Force.

 _« Tiens bon, Ben »_

Le corps de Leia fut parcouru d'un frisson et elle assista, médusée, à l'apparition du fantôme de son frère aux côtés de son fils.

Skywalker posa sa main sur l'épaule de Ben et soudain, La Force se déchaîna tout autour des deux hommes.

Les rebelles, qui ne comprenaient pas trop ce qui se passait, reculèrent instinctivement de plusieurs pas.

A quelques mètres de là, Rey reprenait lentement appui sur ses bras et tentait de se remettre debout. Elle aussi avait vu Luke.

Chaque muscle du corps de Ben était en train de s'enflammer et il laissa échapper un râle déchirant. Son oncle combinait sa puissance à la sienne et il se rendit compte qu'il n'éprouvait plus aucune rancœur, plus aucune haine. La colère et son désir de vengeance avaient disparu.

Alors un déclic s'opéra en lui. L'écrin de plomb enfoui au plus profond de sa poitrine se fissura. Une énergie nouvelle se répandit dans ses veines, dans la totalité de ses fibres nerveuses. Il laissa la Lumière diffuser dans chaque parcelle de son être et se combiner lentement à l'Obscurité. Les deux forces antagonistes semblèrent savourer un instant leurs retrouvailles inespérées avant qu'une décharge de puissance brute ne déferle le long de son bras et qu'un flot d'éclairs éblouissants ne sorte du bout de ses doigts pour venir frapper le champ énergétique.

Une faille apparut à la surface de la sphère et tout se passa ensuite à une vitesse inouïe.

La silhouette fine de Rey entra dans son champ de vision. Et sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit, la jeune femme s'élança dans la brèche pour se retrouver enfin face au bureau.

La voir traverser à sa place déconcentra Ben et il s'écroula, à bout de souffle, au pied du bouclier redevenu infranchissable. Le fantôme de Luke se volatilisa aussi subitement qu'il était apparu et le géant brun se mit à crier :

-Rey ! Désactive la protection !

Le petit disque de métal de Sylla était toujours posé sur le bureau près de la bombe. La pilleuse d'épaves tendit la main pour se saisir de l'objet, mais contre toute attente, Ben la vit suspendre son geste.

-Rey ! hurla-t-il à nouveau.

La jeune femme était tétanisée. La voix dans sa tête était revenue. Pétrifiante. Assourdissante. Elle avait l'impression que le feu de sa blessure s'étendait à présent jusque dans son bras et il lui était impossible se concentrer sur autre chose que cette sensation de brûlure et les paroles faisant écho dans sa tête. Ses yeux avaient dérivé vers l'holocron. Enfermée dans la sphère, elle subissait maintenant de plein fouet le pouvoir sombre et terrifiant qui émanait de l'artefact. Ben était en train de crier quelque chose mais plus rien n'arrivait jusqu'à son cerveau à part la voix…

 _« Mon enfant…ma chair et mon sang…»_

Les ténèbres voulaient s'immiscer en elle encore une fois et, plus que jamais, elle se sentait attirée par cette promesse de grandeur. Une ombre immense drapée dans une large tunique à capuchon, venait de prendre forme devant ses paupières closes. C'était lui. C'était Palpatine.

 _« Le pouvoir du Côté Obscur est sans limites. »_

L'attraction était insupportable. Au-delà des paroles, elle la sentait, cette puissance infinie. Elle y avait accès. Elle était là, au plus profond de ses entrailles. C'était son héritage à la fois fascinant et terrifiant. Elle devait juste lâcher prise et elle pourrait arrêter cette bombe. Elle savait qu'elle avait le pouvoir de contrôler l'holocron. Seule. Que si elle embrassait le Côté Obscur, elle deviendrait plus puissante que n'importe quelle créature vivant dans cette galaxie. Plus puissante que tous les Jedi réunis, plus puissante que Snoke ne l'avait jamais été…Plus puissante que Sidious lui-même.

Elle ne pouvait ignorer davantage la fureur qui couvait dans les tréfonds de son âme, son enfance gâchée sur Jakku, ce père qui avait effacé sa mémoire, cette mère qui n'avait pas jugé bon de lui offrir tout son amour. Alors elle laissa couler sa colère, sa tristesse et la noirceur qu'elle avait si longtemps refoulée. Elle avait le droit de leur en vouloir à tous, le droit de vouloir être forte. Mais au lieu d'être consumée par la rage et la haine, la Lumière qui constituait aussi l'essence de son être fusionna avec l'Ombre et Rey fut submergée par une immense sensation de plénitude, d'accomplissement… Un équilibre.

Ben avait récupéré le sabre d'Elias et tentait à présent de fendre le bouclier avec la force du désespoir.

Leia s'était mise à crier elle aussi pour essayer de la faire réagir. Il ne restait plus que vingt secondes sur le compte à rebours du cylindre.

Mais Rey ne voyait rien de tout cela. Les yeux fermés et le visage transfiguré, elle approcha sa main de l'holocron.

Un petit ricanement de dément résonna près de son oreille et la lueur rouge au centre de l'artefact se mit à pulser comme un cœur palpitant.

Au moment même où ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec le métal froid, Rey ouvrit les yeux et son visage se para d'une clarté irréelle.

-Stop, ordonna-t-elle dans un souffle.

Alors les facettes de l'holocron se refermèrent et le compte à rebours s'arrêta.

OoooooO

Les deux armées s'affrontaient toujours en orbite de la planète. Les destroyers de guerre appelés par Hux étaient enfin arrivés des confins de la galaxie où ils étaient en poste et les bâtiments ennemis, à présent, se tiraient dessus à bout portant. Des croiseurs rebelles en flammes finissaient leur course suicidaire contre les cuirassés du Premier Ordre. Les escadrilles hapiennes empêchaient les forteresses stellaires d'utiliser leurs canons de surface et les bombardiers pilotés par les sullustéens déchargeaient leurs derniers obus avant de tenter d'échapper à la désintégration sous le feu des chasseurs _TIE_. Les explosions ébranlaient les vaisseaux et la passerelle de l' _Eraser_ se mit à vibrer sous les bottes du tout nouveau Suprême Leader.

-Communication établie, Monsieur, annonça l'opérateur assis au terminal.

\- Ce n'est pas trop tôt, pesta le rouquin en élevant la voix pour couvrir le bruit des turbolasers qui tiraient sans discontinuer. Peavey est-ce que vous me recevez !

-Général Hux, ici le capitaine Bash. J'ai pris le commandement du vaisseau. Le capitaine Peavey a eu un petit souci avec Elias Ren et…

-Où est-il ? le coupa Armitage sans ménagement.

-Le capitaine est à l'infirmerie pour…

-Je me fiche de Peavey ! Elias Ren, où est-il ? vociféra le militaire qui commençait vraiment à perdre patience. Est-ce que vous avez réussi à le neutraliser ?

La tension sur la passerelle de l' _Eraser_ était à son comble. Les soldats s'agitaient dans tous les sens dans la fosse et Palkott aboyait des ordres en transpirant à grosses gouttes.

-Général, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne se soit enfui du _Finalizer_ , reprit Bash. Nous avons retrouvé son comparse rattataki, mort, dans un des hangars secondaires. Il a dû emprunter un des cargos de transport de troupes pour se rendre sur Naboo. Il n'a pas pu faire autrement puisque nous avons immédiatement investi tous les autres hangars abritant des chasseurs.

Les yeux de Hux s'écarquillèrent.

-Il est sur Naboo ?

-Oui et un de nos chefs d'escadrons sur place nous a contacté il y a quelques minutes. Elias Ren a été vu pénétrant dans le palais royal. Il a dû rejoindre la dénommée Sylla envoyée sur place avec cette mystérieuse valise. L'enfant venu avec lui est par contre toujours à bord. Nous l'avons mis en cellule.

Hux eut soudain peur de comprendre et son sang se glaça dans ses veines.

-Qu'y avait-il dans cette valise ? Est-ce que vous avez fouillé ses quartiers ? Est-ce que vous avez trouvé un petit objet de forme pyramidale ? Vous avez interrogé l'enfant ?

Les questions avaient fusé comme une salve de torpilles et le capitaine Bash répondit par la négative à chacune d'entre elle. Le général eut donc la confirmation que ses craintes étaient justifiées. Elias Ren avait éliminé Yéhnu et avait réussi à fuir sur Naboo pour retrouver Sylla. L'holocron était toujours en sa possession. Avant que Hux ne révèle à tous qu'il était un imposteur, Elias avait annoncé l'annihilation du système Chommel, alors cette valise devait contenir…

 _Kriff…Il n'en aurait donc jamais fini avec cette bande d'illuminés Sith !_

La voix chevrotante du capitaine Bash, coupa court à ses spéculations en lui annonçant une autre nouvelle.

\- Leia Organa et un groupe de rebelles ont également réussi à pénétrer dans le palais. Et avant eux, deux résistants munis de sabres lasers ont attaqué les gardes. Un homme, grand, le visage balafré et une jeune femme. Vous croyez que cela pourrait être…

Armitage Hux ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Son cerveau était en ébullition. Il parvint à capter cependant des bribes de la conversation qui se déroulait entre Palkott et ses sous-officiers.

« Nous sommes en train de reprendre l'avantage. La flotte rebelle subit de fortes pertes. Notre puissance de feu est supérieure ».

-Général ?

Bash s'impatientait. Il attendait les ordres, des instructions.

Le rouquin ignora totalement son subordonné, releva la tête et se tourna vers le sergent Elkarr, assis devant sa console.

-Contactez le _Harbinger_.

L'opérateur s'exécuta et pianota sur son clavier avant d'annoncer que le capitaine du cuirassé de siège était en ligne.

-Ici le Général Hux. Positionnez-vous au zénith de la capitale. Je veux que vous rasiez Theed de la surface de la planète.

\- A vos ordres, Général, répondit le capitaine Elmo.

Un sourire s'étira alors sur le visage du militaire.

Malgré tous leurs efforts et l'intervention de leurs alliés, la Résistance n'avait aucune chance. Kylo Ren, ce qui restait de ses chevaliers, sa mère et cette fille sortie de cette décharge qu'était Jakku seraient bientôt pulvérisés et plus rien ne se mettrait en travers de sa route. Sur Naboo, le projet Fusion mourrait avec Elias et Sylla. Tous ses rêves les plus fous étaient sur le point de se réaliser.

OoooooO

L'holocron était éteint et Rey appuya sur la commande du bouclier pour le désactiver. Hors d'haleine, Ben lâcha le sabre d'Elias et se précipita vers elle. Il l'enveloppa de ses bras avant qu'elle ne tombe à terre et tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle, il murmura à son oreille.

-Tu l'as fait, Rey. Tu l'as fait.

Puis Il se mit à embrasser son front, ses joues, sa bouche. Le moelleux et la chaleur des lèvres de Ben la tira doucement de sa torpeur.

Les résistants étaient encore sous le choc. Abasourdis par ce qui venait de se passer, ils fixaient le couple d'un air hébété.

Chewie laissa échapper un grognement. Le combat était loin d'être terminé. Ils n'étaient pas encore sortis d'affaire. Pourtant la générale Organa n'arrivait pas à détacher les yeux de ces deux êtres sublimes tendrement enlacés. Au plus profond d'elle-même, elle avait compris depuis longtemps que le lien qui les unissait ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Elle ne s'était pas trompée et elle se mit à sourire en silence.

Alors, comme pour les rappeler tous à la réalité, le comlink attaché à son poignet se mit à vibrer et à clignoter. L'appareil avait été réglé pour recevoir les messages provenant du _Starfortress_ « _Holdo_ ».

-Ici Leia Organa, nous sommes dans le palais, annonça-t-elle dans le transmetteur.

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers elle.

-Ici Dameron.

-Nous avons réussi, Poe ! La bombe est désactivée !

-Leia, il faut faire vite.

Le ton affolé de Poe fit retomber l'enthousiasme de la générale comme un soufflet.

-Vous devez quitter Naboo immédiatement. Un de leur cuirassé est en train de se mettre en position juste au-dessus de la région où vous vous trouvez. Les senseurs du _Holdo_ ont détecté que leurs canons ventraux étaient en cours de chargement. Ils vont tirer sur Theed !

-Non, non, non, pas maintenant ! s'écria la générale. S'il vous plait, Dameron, essayez de gagner du temps !

-Leia, ils ont entendu notre appel. Des dizaines de vaisseaux sont venus des quatre coins de la galaxie pour nous aider. Mais l'Armada du Premier Ordre s'est renforcée, elle aussi. Nous perdons beaucoup d'hommes et d'appareils. Nous allons faire tout notre possible pour les arrêter et vous laisser de temps de fuir.

-Poe, je….

Les paroles de Leia furent interrompues par un grésillement et la communication fut coupée.

Pendant quelques secondes, personne n'osa faire le moindre mouvement. Pourtant le temps était compté. Ce fut Ben qui brisa l'immobilité ambiante en aidant Rey à descendre les marches de l'estrade. Puis il la confia aux bons soins de Chewie avant de retourner vers le bureau. En chemin, il ramassa le sabre d'Elias abandonné sur le sol.

-Allez, nous devons récupérer tous nos blessés et essayer de retourner jusqu'au _Faucon Millénium_. C'est notre seule chance, décréta Leia.

Rey réalisa alors que ses amis n'étaient pas là. Mais où étaient donc Finn et Rose ?

Elle s'apprêtait à poser la question quand elle vit Ben se saisir de la bombe. Le compte à rebours était resté bloqué sur dix secondes. Il l'examina rapidement puis dévissa le haut du tube pour accéder à la chambre de confinement de la pierre. Il dégagea le morceau d'alliage écarlate veiné de noir de son support et le réduisit en miettes dans sa paume à l'aide de la Force. Puis il entreprit de démonter le corps du sabre d'Elias, récupéra un des cristaux rouges de Malachor et l'introduisit à la place de l'amalgame au centre du dispositif. Une fois le couvercle remis en place, il cala la bombe sous son bras et se saisit de l'holocron avant de rejoindre Chewie, Rey et sa mère. Il déposa l'artefact entre les mains de la pilleuse d'épaves et plongea ses yeux sombres dans les siens.

\- Je serai plus rapide seul, décréta-t-il avant de s'élancer vers la sortie.

-Ben, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec cette bombe ? Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse avec ça ?

Tout le monde le suivait à présent et ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau au milieu de la galerie. Rey, horrifiée, aperçut la pauvre Rose assise au milieu de l'allée. Finn, inconscient, avait la tête posée sur ses genoux et elle faisait pression sur son thorax avec sa minuscule main pour contenir l'hémorragie.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Finn !

La jeune femme se dégagea des bras du wookie et en deux enjambées elle se retrouva aux côtés de la technicienne. Le cauchemar continuait. Son meilleur ami était dans un état critique et Ben voulait semble-t-il quitter le palais en emportant la bombe avec lui.

Leia attrapa le bras de son fils et le força à s'arrêter.

-Où vas-tu ?

-Nous n'arriverons pas tous à temps jusqu'au _Faucon_ , expliqua-t-il.

Ben savait très bien que les blessés et surtout Finn n'étaient pas transportables sur les speeders que les rebelles avaient utilisé pour venir jusqu'au palais.

-Je vais prendre le landspeeder que nous avons laissé dans la cour pour rejoindre le cargo et essayer d'atteindre le cuirassé.

-Non.

Leia secouait la tête. Le ton de sa voix était catégorique et elle avait cessé de respirer. Mais Ben avait déjà pris sa décision. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Rey lever les yeux vers lui alors qu'elle tenait à présent la main de Finn dans la sienne. Alors il détourna le regard du visage désespéré de sa mère pour s'adresser cette fois à elle :

-J'ai remplacé le cristal. L'explosion devrait être moins puissante que celle qu'Elias avait prévu. Avec de la chance elle pourrait souffler la flotte du Premier Ordre.

-Ben, c'est de la n'auras pas le temps de t'éloigner assez. Le _Faucon_ risque d'être détruit en même temps que les destroyers de Hux.

A présent, c'était l'amour de sa vie qui le suppliait.

-Quand je serai assez près, tu réactiveras l'holocron. Je t'avertirai à travers le lien.

-Ben, non attends… Je viens avec toi.

Les larmes s'étaient mises à couler sur les joues de la jeune femme. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner et aller tout risquer afin de les sauver tous. Quand il lui tourna finalement le dos et qu'il se mit à courir vers la sortie, elle cria une dernière fois son prénom avant de le voir disparaître dans la lumière aveuglante qui inondait le parvis.

OooooO

Prêt à démarrer le landspeeder, Ben s'était figé en voyant bondir Chewbacca sur le siège passager. Ce dernier avait lâché un feulement en regardant droit devant lui et en tapant du poing sur le tableau de bord pour signaler qu'il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre. L'ancien camarade de son père ne lui pardonnerait jamais ce qu'il avait fait à Han. Il le savait très bien. Mais Ben savait aussi que le wookie était prêt à faire passer la vie des rebelles avant la sienne quitte à venir en aide au meurtrier de son meilleur ami.

Quand la rampe du _Faucon_ s'abaissa pour les laisser monter, le fils de Leia agrippa le bras velu du colosse pour le retenir.

-Je peux le faire seul.

Chewie le toisa du haut de ses deux mètres vingt-huit.

-Dwaaargghhhh drooaugggg, lâcha-t-il avant de tourner les talons et de disparaître dans la coursive du vaisseau.

-Je sais que tu es le meilleur copilote de la galaxie, sourit tristement Ben en lui emboîtant le pas.

OooooO

-Visez les canons ventraux du cuirassé, commanda l'amiral Dupp Zar, à bord du _Holdo_.

-Une dizaine de chasseurs _TIE_ couvrent le vaisseau, impossible de s'approcher ! rétorqua Cova Nell depuis son _X-wing_.

Poe laissa échapper un soupir de consternation et à ses pieds BB-8 inclina doucement le petit dôme qui lui servait de tête.

OoooO

Le _Faucon Millénium_ était invisible. Avant de décoller, Ben avait fixé l'occulteur restant sur la coque et le cargo corellien zigzaguait entre les débris volant dans tous les sens, les torpilles et les tirs de lasers.

-Excusez-moi de poser la question, mais comment comptez-vous traverser le bouclier déflecteur du cuirassé pour introduire la bombe dans le vaisseau? demanda C-3PO qui avait bien réalisé à présent faire partie d'une mission suicide.

-Nous n'allons pas le traverser, nous allons envoyer la bombe à bord d'une des capsules de sauvetage au plus près du cuirassé.

-Si nous ne nous faisons pas pulvériser avant ! siffla le droïde doré après que Ben ait braqué brusquement sur la gauche pour éviter un chasseur _TIE_ qui, incapable de les voir, fonçait droit sur eux.

Ils n'étaient plus très loin du _Harbinger_ et pouvaient même apercevoir la bouche des canons en train de rougir.

-Chewie, contacte le _Holdo_ , demanda Ben.

Le wookie ouvrit le canal.

-Dameron, est-ce que vous nous recevez ?

-Solo? Est-ce que vous avez réussi à partir de Naboo ?

-Chewie et moi sommes à bord du _Faucon_. Nous allons tenter de neutraliser le cuirassé.

-Quoi ? Mais où êtes-vous ? Nous ne vous détectons pas sur nos senseurs et je ne vous vois pas.

-Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer, mais il faut que tout le monde batte en retraite, que vous passiez tous en hyper-espace. Fichez le camp !

-C'est une plaisanterie ? Où est Leia, où est Rey ?

-Dameron ! Il faut que vous me fassiez confiance ! S'il vous plait ! J'ai une bombe à bord.

-Mais vous…

-Le temps presse, Poe ! Ma mère, Rey, Finn et le reste des rebelles sont encore sur Naboo. Je sais que c'est beaucoup vous demander, je sais que je ne pourrais jamais effacer toutes les horreurs que j'ai faite et qu'à vos yeux je ne serais jamais rien d'autre qu'un monstre. Mais s'il vous plait, là tout de suite, je vous demande juste de me faire confiance. Je vous en prie…

Chewie grogna pour appuyer sa requête tandis que le bras cramoisi de C-3PO serrait très fort l'accoudoir de son fauteuil à l'arrière du cockpit. Ils entendirent le pilote soupirer à l'autre bout de la ligne avant de reprendre :

-Très bien, on décroche. Mais ils risquent de nous poursuivre même en hyper-espace. Les vaisseaux alliés et la moitié de nos appareils ne sont pas équipés de brouilleurs.

-Si tout se passe comme prévu, ils n'en auront pas le temps, rétorqua Ben.

OoooooO

-Général ! s'écria le caporal Cherm. Ils s'enfuient !

Hux, les mains dans le dos et droit comme un "i" devant la baie d'observation, se sentit envahir par la fierté et l'euphorie.

Les vaisseaux ennemis quittaient le champ de bataille les uns après les autres pour disparaître dans le vide de l'espace. Ils semblaient avoir enfin compris que le Premier Ordre était le plus fort.

-Que les traqueurs du _Finalizer_ , du _Ravenous_ et de l' _Eraser_ démarrent l'analyse des coordonnées hyper-espace. Nous allons les pourchasser jusqu'au dernier. Mais avant je veux que tous les vaisseaux se regroupent pour assister à la destruction de Theed ! exulta le militaire.

OoooO

Une série de déflagrations secoua violemment le cargo coréllien et plusieurs alarmes dans le cockpit se mirent à hurler. Un chasseur sullustéen venait tout juste de se faire pulvériser à babord et des fragments de l'appareil avaient percuté l'arrière du vaisseau.

-Kriff ! cracha Ben en tentant de stabiliser l'appareil et Chewie se leva pour aller vérifier.

Au même moment, un tir de laser vint percuter les tuyères du _Faucon_. Puis un deuxième.

OoooooO

-Commandant Vogan, un cargo rebelle se dirige vers nous.

-Tiens donc, je pensais qu'ils s'étaient tous carapaté la queue entre les jambes, ricana l'officier. Que nos chasseurs en soutien s'occupent de lui.

-C'est ce qu'ils font, mon commandant.

-Combien de temps avant la mise à feu ?

-Trente secondes Monsieur.

-Parfait.

OooooO

L'occulteur avait lâché. Et quand Chewie revint dans le cockpit, Ben comprit à la tête qu'il faisait que c'était apparemment le moindre de leurs soucis. Le wookie lui annonça que les systèmes électriques sur le flanc arrière droit étaient endommagés. Cela incluait le mécanisme de largage des capsules et l'hyperpropulsion.

-Non, non, non ! rugit Ben qui se leva à son tour en demandant à Chewbacca de prendre les commandes.

-Si je peux me permettre Monsieur Ben, commença C-3PO avant de voir disparaître le fils de Leia au fond de la coursive et d'être abruptement interrompu par le rugissement de Chewie.

Dans la cale, la capsule contenant la bombe était prête à être lancée. Il fallait juste réparer le boitier de commande et ils n'avaient pas le temps pour ça. Une explosion se fit entendre à l'intérieur de la soute principale et Ben remonta en quatrième vitesse pour voir que le feu avait pris sur un des panneaux. Le vaisseau tanguait dans tous les sens. Chewie devait être en train de feinter et de slalomer pour tenter d'échapper aux tirs des chasseurs. Après avoir éteint les flammes et constaté l'étendue des dégâts, Ben s'empressa de retourner dans la cale. Il devait absolument trouver un moyen de lancer cette capsule.

Quand il arriva, la porte avait été fermée et la sécurité enclenchée.

Par la vitre, il aperçut C-3PO qui portait sur le dos les deux petits propulseurs de la combinaison spatiale de secours. Le droïde ouvrit la capsule et sortit la bombe. Puis il cala le cylindre contre sa poitrine dorée et se dirigea vers le panneau d'ouverture manuelle. En attrapant la poignée, il se retourna vers Ben en train de le regarder derrière le hublot.

-Ce que je voulais vous dire dans le cockpit Monsieur Ben, c'est que depuis que votre grand-père m'a fabriqué, j'ai toujours fait de mon mieux pour servir votre famille. Je sais que je ne suis qu'un simple droïde de protocole mais pour une fois, je crois que moi aussi, je peux faire quelque chose de bien pour la galaxie.

Ben et le robot se fixèrent encore quelques secondes. Il n'y avait rien à répondre et la gorge du fils de Leia se serra malgré lui.

-Chewie…Il faut que tu fasses un passage au plus près du cuirassé, demanda-t-il après avoir appuyé sur le bouton de l'intercom à côté de la porte.

Le _Faucon_ plongea vers l'avant et les tourelles du _Harbinger_ se mirent à défiler devant la fenêtre de la coursive.

C-3PO adressa un dernier hochement de tête à Ben puis il abaissa la poignée et disparut avec la bombe, aspiré dans le vide de l'espace.

Oooooo

Rey et Leia attendaient, fébriles, devant les portes du palais.

Soudain, le lien s'ouvrit.

-Ben, souffla-t-elle.

-Maintenant, Rey.

La pilleuse d'épaves ferma les yeux et ses doigts tremblants touchèrent le sommet de la pyramide. Une larme roula doucement le long de sa joue.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle.

-Je sais, répondit Ben.

OooooO

Dix…

Neuf…

Huit…

Un éclair zébra le pare-brise du cockpit et Ben, assis à nouveau sur le siège de pilote poussa la manette des gaz à fond. Le _Faucon_ bondit vers l'avant et tous les voyants lumineux se mirent à clignoter. La carlingue grinça comme si elle était prête à partir en lambeaux.

-Allez bon sang, allez ! hurla-t-il alors que tout comme lui, Chewie était désormais plaqué au fond de son siège par l'accélération.

Sept…

Six…

Cinq…

Sur la passerelle au sol poli de _l'Eraser_ , Le Suprême Leader du Premier Ordre jubilait. Le moment qu'il attendait depuis toujours était arrivé. Lui, Armitage Hux, allait, devenir enfin le maître de la galaxie.

Quatre…

Trois…

Deux…

C-3PO, accroché à l'échelle métallique d'une tourelle de l' _Harbinger_ , avait, de là où il se trouvait, une vue imprenable sur la planète bleue et verte. Quand il éteignit ses photorécepteurs, sa dernière pensée fut pour son ami R2-D2 et pour tous les membres de la famille Skywalker.

Un…

L'exosphère s'embrasa d'un coup, sans un bruit, illuminant le ciel de Naboo d'un flamboiement aveuglant. Le souffle de l'explosion fut ressenti jusque sur la surface et la connexion avec Ben fut interrompue.

Rey, qui tenait toujours l'holocron dans sa main, s'écroula en sanglots aux pieds de Leia.

OooooO


	28. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines exactement que la bataille de Naboo avait eu lieu. Et cette dernière irait rejoindre la longue liste des événements marquant dans l'histoire de la galaxie, tout comme la bataille de Yavin ou celle d'Endor qui avaient conduit à la victoire des défenseurs de la liberté contre la tyrannie et la dictature.

La quasi-totalité de la flotte de Hux avait été détruite. Après l'explosion, les appareils alliés étaient revenus sur le champ de bataille pour ne trouver que des débris flottant dans l'espace et quelques chasseurs rescapés en piteux état. Certains avaient réussi à fuir. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance.

La Résistance et ses partisans avaient triomphé. Les cœurs étaient dorénavant emplis d'allégresse et d'espoir et la majorité des peuples de la galaxie avaient fêté la victoire comme il se doit.

La piste d'atterrissage grouillait de monde. Les équipes de maintenance s'affairaient à l'inspection les chasseurs prêts à décoller, les pilotes discutaient entre eux des prochains voyages à effectuer et les groupes de réfugiés continuaient de débarquer sur Arbra grâce aux vaisseaux mis à disposition par la Nouvelle Alliance.

La planète était vraiment devenue un lieu d'asile pour tous ceux qui avaient subi les exactions du Premier Ordre ou qui avaient vu leurs mondes détruits. Les anciens esclaves étaient à présent libres. Les apatrides retrouvaient ici une terre prête à les accueillir et tous ses réjouissaient de la déroute de Hux et de son armée.

En descendant la rampe de la navette, Rey aperçut Poe qui l'attendait à une dizaine de mètres de là, près de l'entrée de la base. Quand elle fut enfin devant lui, les deux rebelles se dévisagèrent longtemps sans bouger.

-Il n'était pas là-bas, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il enfin.

Il n'y avait aucune animosité dans sa voix, aucun cynisme. Son regard était même compatissant.

Rey baissa les yeux et serra un peu plus fort entre ses doigts la sangle du sac qu'elle portait en bandoulière.

-Non, il n'y était pas.

Poe fit alors un pas vers elle et posa les mains sur ses épaules.

-Je suis désolé, rétorqua-t-il.

La jeune femme savait que le pilote était sincère. La contribution de Ben à la chute du Premier Ordre avait changé beaucoup de choses. Et même si la plupart des gens pensaient toujours que ce qu'il avait fait en tant que Kylo Ren était impardonnable, Poe, lui, avait révisé son jugement.

Sur Naboo, juste après l'explosion, Rey et Leia étaient restées de longues minutes à genoux sur le sol à sangloter dans les bras l'une de l'autre, pensant que, cette fois, elles avaient perdu Ben pour de bon.

Et puis une lueur avait brillé dans l'Obscurité.

Un signal, une pulsation…

Rey avait ressenti sa signature, ténue mais bien présente, à travers la Force. Leia l'avait sentie aussi. Les deux femmes avaient alors cessé de pleurer et s'étaient regardées avec effarement. Puis le lien s'était ouvert et le cœur de Rey s'était remis à battre.

-Tout va bien.

La voix profonde de Ben avait résonné dans son esprit, lointaine mais rassurante. Juste trois mots, couverts par les cris de joie des rebelles tout autour d'elle, et puis le silence s'était à nouveau fait dans sa tête.

De retour sur Arbra, Rey avait dû patienter trois jours avant que le _Faucon Millénium_ ne réapparaisse. Chewie était seul aux commandes. Tout le monde avait voulu savoir ce qui s'était passé et le wookie leur avait raconté ce dont il se souvenait.

Ben et lui avaient réussi à échapper au souffle de l'explosion. Les bâtiments de guerre ennemis s'étaient désintégrés les uns après les autres derrière eux tandis que le cargo fonçait à vitesse subluminique pour tenter de se mettre à l'abri. Une fois hors de danger, Ben s'était tourné vers lui, l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux et puis…plus rien. Chewie s'était réveillé sur son siège de copilote, dans un petit spatioport sur la planète Triffis. Solo s'était volatilisé mais, sur la table de dejarik, le wookie avait trouvé suffisamment d'argent pour acheter les pièces nécessaires à la réparation du cargo. Une fois l'hyperpropulsion et les circuits endommagés remis en état, Chewie était rentré à la base.

Ben avait toujours dit qu'il ne viendrait jamais sur Arbra. Rey comprenait donc pourquoi il avait agi ainsi et Leia aussi. Le sort de l'ancien Suprême Leader était déjà source de débats enflammés au sein de la Nouvelle Alliance. Même si ce qu'il avait fait sur Naboo pouvait être considéré comme un acte de rédemption, certains ne pardonneraient pas si facilement.

Un des pilotes rebelles arriva derrière Poe, lui annonça que sa navette de transport était prête à décoller puis s'empressa de rejoindre la piste.

-Tu pars ? demanda Rey, un peu surprise.

-Oui je vais sur Coruscant. Il a été décidé que notre première rencontre se tiendrait là-bas.

Les dirigeants des différents systèmes s'étaient enfin mis d'accord. Avec la chute du Premier Ordre, la galaxie avait besoin de nouvelles règles et on envisageait même la création d'une troisième République.

-Te voilà donc devenu diplomate, Poe Dameron, plaisanta la jeune femme.

Le pilote se mit alors à rire.

-Il faut croire… Même si je me sens toujours plus à l'aide aux commandes d'un _X-wing_ qu'au milieu d'une assemblée de hauts pontes et de politiciens.

Les deux rebelles rirent encore ensemble et échangèrent ensuite un dernier regard. Un regard chaleureux, empreint de respect et d'admiration mutuelle. Les querelles étaient oubliées.

\- Rey, je leur raconterai ce qu'il a fait pour nous, pour la galaxie, lui assura Dameron.

-Merci Poe, lui murmura la jeune femme en le serrant fort dans ses bras.

OooooO

Quand elle pénétra dans le réfectoire, tout le monde tourna la tête vers elle. On la regardait encore comme si elle était un être exceptionnel mais cela ne la dérangeait plus. Elle souriait même à présent quand on lui adressait un petit signe de la main.

Quand elle aperçut Finn et Rose en grande conversation au fond de la salle, elle s'empressa d'aller les rejoindre.

-Rey ! Tu es rentrée ! s'exclama la technicienne, tandis que la pilleuse d'épaves s'asseyait à leur table, le visage fermé.

Rose comprit tout de suite que les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes.

-OK, donc il n'était pas sur Triffis. Il fallait s'y attendre, en conclut Finn sur un ton goguenard.

La technicienne le fustigea du regard avant de prendre la main de Rey dans la sienne.

-Tu devrais aller sur Naboo, il est peut-être là-bas, avec Leia ?

Après avoir découvert que Ben était encore vivant, Rey avait attendu patiemment qu'il la recontacte. Elle avait espéré qu'il le ferait rapidement, pour lui dire où il était afin qu'elle puisse le retrouver. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Alors elle avait décidé de le chercher, en commençant par Triffis. Avant qu'elle ne quitte la base, Leia était venue lui dire au revoir et lui avait annoncé son prochain départ pour Naboo. Cette fois, la princesse rebelle avait bel et bien décidé de passer la main. Poe et Larma d'Acy avaient été désignés pour prendre la relève et la générale les avait chaudement félicités. Larma avait versé une larme en étreignant affectueusement son amie et Poe n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de renifler quand celle qu'il admirait plus que quiconque lui avait soufflé à l'oreille « je suis fière de vous, Dameron ». Puis Leia était partie en faisant promettre à Rey de venir la voir dès qu'elle aurait retrouvé Ben.

-Crois-tu vraiment que Leia n'aurait pas prévenue Rey si son fils avait débarqué chez elle depuis tout ce temps ? rétorqua Finn.

La brunette fronça les sourcils et envoya son poing dans l'épaule de l'ex-stormtrooper.

-Hey ! Je suis encore en convalescence moi ! s'indigna le jeune homme en se frottant le bras.

-Cela fait plus d'une semaine que tu es sorti de la cuve à bacta, Finn ! Alors arrête de faire le bébé et propose donc quelque chose pour aider Rey à retrouver Ben !

-Je regrette de vous dire ça, à toutes les deux, mais je pense que Ben n'a visiblement pas envie d'être retrouvé, répondit le jeune homme. Et je peux comprendre. Ici, les avis sont partagés sur ce qu'il convient de faire avec lui. Beaucoup le verraient bien croupir dans une des prisons de Coruscant, voire pire. Je suis désolé, Rey…

-Et vous ? Vous êtes prêts à pardonner ? demanda la pilleuse d'épaves, fébrile en regardant tour à tour, Finn et Rose.

Rose hocha la tête timidement tandis que Finn baissait les yeux sur la table.

Ils essayaient de toutes leurs forces d'oublier, de passer outre tout ce que Ben avait fait. Et la gorge de la jeune femme se serra.

-Il a fait des choses horribles, Rey, et même si je sais qu'il était sous l'influence du côté Obscur et de Snoke, qu'il a des circonstances atténuantes et qu'il a changé, je pense que tu es bien consciente qu'il va falloir nous laisser du temps…Mais il nous a tous sauvés sur Naboo donc ça fait déjà un bon point pour lui, déclara le jeune homme en relevant finalement la tête et en offrant à la pilleuse d'épaves un sourire sincère. Il posa la main sur son bras et l'angoisse qui ne quittait plus Rey depuis plusieurs jours s'atténua un peu.

La discussion entre les trois jeunes gens se poursuivit ensuite et Finn apprit à Rey que plusieurs installations du Premier Ordre avaient été démantelées. A l'intérieur des ordinateurs ennemis, les alliés étaient tombés sur une mine d'informations concernant les esclaves mais aussi les stormtroopers, leurs familles et leurs planètes d'origines. Finn avait peut-être une chance d'en apprendre plus sur son passé et Rose pouvait peut-être retrouver certaines de ses connaissances. Le jeune homme espérait aussi aider d'autres garçons et filles comme lui qui avaient été enrôlés de force, privés d'enfance, transformés en chair à canon dans une guerre qui n'était, en définitive, pas la leur. Que fallait-il faire des soldats prisonniers ? Était-il possible de leur faire ouvrir les yeux à eux aussi, tout comme il avait ouvert les siens, ce jour-là sur Tuanul ? Finn voulait y croire et Rey souhaitait vraiment qu'il réussisse.

-Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? demanda-t-il enfin à la pilleuse d'épaves.

Rey fixa un point invisible devant elle avant de répondre.

-Je vais continuer à le chercher.

-Tu veux que l'on vienne avec toi ? proposa la technicienne, avec son air de petite fille adorable.

Rey serra sa main un peu plus fort et agita la tête.

-Vous savez très bien que je dois faire ça toute seule.

-Tu reviendras quand même nous voir quand tu l'auras trouvé, que vous vous serez installés dans une petite cabane dans les bois et que vous aurez eu une ribambelle d'enfants ?

Le ton de Finn était ironique mais ses yeux étaient en train de se charger de larmes. Il savait très bien ce que le prochain départ de son amie impliquait.

Tout autour d'eux, les rires et les discussions allaient bon train. Cova Nell et C'ai se taquinaient à la table voisine et Kaydel, Jenx et une dizaine d'autres techniciens trinquaient pour la centième fois à la victoire en brandissant leurs cafés. Rey se mit à sourire en observant tous ces gens devenus chers à son cœur. Elle aussi avait les yeux un peu trop luisants.

-Pour voir ma famille, le rassura-t-elle, je reviendrai toujours.

OooooO

L'air iodé et le vent chargé d'embruns de l'île ne lui avaient pas vraiment manqué. Le crachin et le brouillard non plus. Enfin arrivée en haut de l'escalier de pierre, Rey se retourna pour admirer encore une fois la vue. La mer grise et déchaînée envoyait ses vagues rugissantes s'écraser contre la falaise. Les pentes abruptes et vertes d'Ahch-To s'obscurcissaient en même temps que le ciel. Un orage se préparait.

Le sanctuaire était une simple étape dans son voyage. Elle s'était promis de revenir après la mort de Luke. Et à présent, elle se tenait debout à l'entrée du temple avec l'holocron dans une main et les livres des Jedi rangés dans le grand sac accroché à son épaule.

Elle avança alors à l'intérieur de la montagne. La salle était toujours aussi sombre. La lumière filtrait à peine par l'ouverture donnant sur l'horizon pour éclairer la mosaïque recouverte d'eau. Rey baissa les yeux pour admirer le personnage assis en tailleur représenté au sol. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait jamais pris le temps de le regarder vraiment. Une face noire cerclée de blanc et une face blanche entourée de noir. La Lumière et l'Obscurité, inextricables et qui n'avaient aucune raison d'être, l'une sans l'autre.

Puis le regard de la jeune femme alla se poser sur le rocher, au bout du promontoire. C'est là qu'elle s'était installée pour que Luke lui donne sa première leçon. Et c'est là que le maître Jedi avait passé ses derniers instants parmi les vivants. Elle se demandait si Skywalker pouvait la voir de là où il se trouvait. S'il reviendrait un jour pour elle, sous sa forme spectrale.

Peut-être pouvait-elle essayer de l'appeler ? Peut-être savait-il où était son neveu ?

Plus tard peut-être. Pour l'instant elle avait quelque chose d'important à faire.

Une bourrasque s'engouffra dans la grotte et fit voleter ses mèches folles autour de son visage. Elle frissonna et referma les pans de son manteau. Puis elle avança vers le surplomb rocheux et posa l'holocron sur la roche plate devant elle. La petite pyramide était inerte et paraissait à présent inoffensive. La voix avait cessé de murmurer et Rey fixait à présent l'objet avec détermination.

Une série d'éclairs zébra le ciel. Le bruit du tonnerre fit trembler la montagne et les gouttes de pluie commencèrent à tomber sur son visage et ses épaules. Rey leva le bras vers l'artefact et le fixa sans sourciller. Elle sentit l'énergie invisible de la foudre au-dessus de sa tête descendre jusque dans sa main. Mais elle sentait aussi celle des animaux, de l'herbe, des fleurs, de l'eau tout autour d'elle. Elle se concentra davantage pour canaliser ce flux, cette essence, et soudain, un trait éblouissant jaillit de la couche de nuages au-dessus de la montagne. L'éclair aveuglant descendit droit sur le promontoire et pulvérisa l'objet. Le souffle de l'explosion fit reculer la jeune femme jusqu'au seuil et quand elle releva la tête, au milieu de la dalle de pierre, ne restait plus que de minuscules fragments de duracier et de cristaux rouges que le vent emporta au loin pour se perdre dans l'océan.

Rey avait décidé de passer la nuit dans la petite hutte de Luke puisque celle qu'elle avait occupée lors de son dernier séjour, avait été détruite par le Maître Jedi.

Les affaires de Skywalker étaient encore là. Les gardiennes n'avaient touché à rien.

Dans une petite niche creusée dans le mur, se trouvaient des récipients fermés par des rectangles de cuir. Il y avait aussi un étrange objet ressemblant à une boussole. Trois tuniques et un vieux manteau brun avaient été soigneusement pliés sur la petite table près du lit. C'était tout ce que possédait Luke.

Mais quand Rey alla rejoindre la couchette afin de se reposer un peu, elle vit quelque chose de brillant posé sur l'oreiller. Les dés dorés de Han Solo. Luke avait dû les récupérer à bord du _Faucon_ et aussitôt, bien sûr, elle pensa à Ben.

 _Où était-il ? Que faisait-il en ce moment ?_

Elle tenta d'ouvrir le lien une nouvelle fois. Mais rien à faire.

Alors elle rangea les dés dans son sac, s'allongea sous les couvertures et s'endormit.

Le lendemain matin, elle confia les livres des Jedis aux gardiennes. Rey savait que les Lanais allaient veiller sur eux comme elles l'avaient toujours fait depuis des siècles. Elles trouveraient un autre endroit pour les conserver en sécurité. L'arbre ancestral n'était plus qu'un gigantesque enchevêtrement de branches et de racines calcinées. Mais Rey sentait que la vie était toujours là, au creux de ces branches et de ces racines, dans les profondeurs de la terre. Rien n'était fini. Et qui sait, peut-être, un jour, un bourgeon repousserait et un nouvel arbre grandirait à cet endroit. Elle reviendrait peut-être alors voir ça, avec Ben.

Une fois assise aux commandes du _Faucon_ , elle récupéra les dés de Han dans son sac et les accrocha juste au-dessus du tableau de bord. Quand elle irait rendre visite à Leia sur Naboo, elle les lui donnerait. Mais pour l'instant, c'est là qu'était leur place. Puis elle lança la séquence de décollage et entra les coordonnées d'hyperespace de sa prochaine destination.

OooooO

Les soleils jumeaux de Tatooine étaient en train descendre lentement sur les dunes. Ici, l'air était sec et chaud. Les odeurs étaient différentes, minérales.

Depuis le petit plateau sur lequel elle avait atterri avec le _Faucon_ , Rey observait la ferme de Sovan Real avec ses jumelles. La mère et son fils étaient en train de vérifier l'un après l'autre, les vaporateurs d'humidité dans le petit périmètre autour de leur habitation. L'enfant jouait avec un bâton et sautillait gaiement autour de sa mère. Ils avaient l'air heureux. Rey remarqua aussi que leur speeder était flambant neuf. La récolte avait dû être bonne et la jeune femme se mit à sourire.

Alors elle cessa son observation et se retourna vers l'entrée du canyon. Elle ajusta son turban autour de sa tête et entama son ascension jusqu'à la cabane d'Obiwan Kenobi.

Rien n'avait bougé à l'intérieur de la cahute. Les deux gobelets et les deux assiettes traînaient encore dans le petit évier et la chemise de Ben qu'elle avait enfilée quand elle était venue ici, se trouvait toujours roulée en boule sur le sol de la salle de bain.

Alors Rey descendit les quelques marches conduisant au salon, s'affala lourdement sur la banquette et se laissa submerger par la déception et l'abattement. Elle avait vraiment cru qu'il se serait réfugié ici mais elle s'était trompée encore une fois. Une irrésistible envie de pleurer la prit à la gorge et elle ferma les yeux en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains pour empêcher les larmes de couler.

 _Allez Rey, reprends-toi…_ se fustigea-t-elle intérieurement en inspirant un bon coup et en relevant la tête.

Et c'est alors qu'elle la vit, posée au milieu table basse devant elle. Incrédule, elle attrapa délicatement du bout des doigts la petite branche de saule. Comment avait-elle atterri ici ? Il n'y avait pas de saules sur Tatooine.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent soudain quand elle réalisa enfin ce que cela impliquait. Cette petite branche était un message. Un message pour elle. Ben était passé ici et elle savait à présent où le trouver.

OooooO

Quand elle entra dans la taverne aux murs chaulés de blanc, c'est à peine si les quelques clients levèrent les yeux vers elle. En déambulant dans les rues, elle n'avait pas croisé grand monde non plus. Le village était paisible et elle se rappelait l'avoir trouvé charmant la première fois qu'elle l'avait observé depuis les hauteurs de la montagne. Adarlon était une planète vraiment magnifique.

Elle avait posé sa navette au même endroit que lors de leur première venue ici à bord du _Faucon_. Près de la petite clairière avec le grand saule. Puis elle était descendue à pied dans la vallée.

Elle s'avança vers la vieille femme en train d'essuyer des verres derrière le comptoir et cette dernière l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

-Bonsoir jeune fille ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Oh… Bonsoir, oui peut-être pourriez-vous m'aider. Je cherche quelqu'un.

-Vous vous adressez à la bonne personne ! Cet endroit est un peu le lieu de rassemblement de tous les membres de la communauté et je connais tout le monde ici, répondit-elle en désignant le groupe de villageois qui discutaient tranquillement en riant dans le fond de la salle.

\- En fait, la personne que je cherche doit être arrivée depuis peu. Il est grand, brun avec une cicatrice sur la joue.

La vieille femme stoppa son geste et la dévisagea soudain avec curiosité.

-C'est vous Rey ?

Le cœur de la pilleuse d'épaves bondit dans sa poitrine.

-Oui, je…

Elle ne pouvait plus parler. Un tourbillon d'émotions l'empêchait maintenant de penser correctement. Alors une lueur de malice s'alluma dans les yeux de la vieille femme.

-Il vous attend là-bas, dans la maison sur la falaise, à la sortie du village.

Rey balbutia un rapide merci et sortit précipitamment de la taverne.

L'air du soir était doux et la maisonnette blanche se détachait sur le fond orangé du couchant. Rey avait couru le long du petit chemin caillouteux conduisant jusqu'à la falaise et c'est avec le souffle court et les joues rougies par l'effort qu'elle arriva devant la petite habitation. La porte était grande ouverte et la jeune femme, fébrile, hésita avant d'entrer. D'un regard circulaire, elle examina l'intérieur.

L'endroit était chaleureux et meublé simplement.

Sur la table, au milieu de la pièce, se trouvait le sabre de Ben. Il avait été démonté et à côté des pièces détachées, Rey aperçut deux cristaux kyber blancs. Son cœur s'emballa encore une fois et soudain, la jeune femme sentit une aura familière juste derrière elle.

Elle laissa tomber son sac à terre et se retourna brusquement en retenant sa respiration.

Il était là, debout sur le seuil.

Ses mèches sombres étaient en bataille. Il semblait avoir couru lui aussi. Il était vêtu d'une chemise et d'un pantalon clairs et il était pieds nus.

-Tu m'as trouvé, souffla-t-il.

-Je t'ai trouvé, répondit la jeune femme, en tremblant de la tête aux pieds.

Elle osait à peine bouger, submergée par un flot de sentiments contradictoires. Elle lui en voulait tellement de l'avoir laissée ainsi, désespérée et sans nouvelles pendant ces deux semaines interminables mais elle était aussi tellement heureuse de le revoir sain et sauf.

Mais en une fraction de seconde, tout fut balayé et Rey fondit sur sa bouche. Elle agrippa ses épaules et il la serra de toutes ses forces contre lui. Leurs langues se cherchèrent un instant puis se goûtèrent avec avidité. Ils étaient déjà ivres l'un de l'autre, incapables de s'arrêter.

-Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé, marmonna-t-il en savourant la peau tendre de son cou.

-Je sais, je sais… balbutia Rey. Tu as réussi à échapper à l'explosion…

-Je pilotais le vaisseau qui a bouclé le raid de Kessel en douze parsecs, répondit-il en continuant à la couvrir de baisers.

L'allusion fit rire la jeune femme et elle glissa sans attendre ses mains sous la chemise de Ben. Le fils de Leia prit alors quelques secondes pour la regarder. Elle était enfin là. Plus rien ne les empêchait d'être ensemble désormais.

Leurs vêtements atterrirent sur le sol. Lorsqu'il la souleva en attrapant ses fesses, Rey encercla sa taille avec ses jambes. Les lèvres de Ben se retrouvèrent au niveau de sa gorge et il embrassa chaque centimètre de la cicatrice qui barrait à présent sa poitrine. Rey serra ses mèches sombres entre ses doigts et le força à incliner la tête en arrière avant de réclamer une nouvelle fois sa bouche. Ben avança alors jusqu'à la pièce voisine et déposa la jeune femme sur le lit. Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, ils étaient tous les deux à bout de souffle. Leurs corps étaient en feu et Rey écarta lentement les jambes pour que Ben vienne plaquer son corps massif contre le sien. C'était tellement bon qu'elle laissa échapper un soupir de délivrance.

Alors Ben posa son front contre le sien et il glissa lentement en elle tandis qu'elle enfonçait avec force ses doigts dans ses biceps. Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson et leurs peaux vibraient de s'être retrouvées.

Tout était parfait.

Ben affichait le plus beau sourire du monde et Rey savait qu'elle était désormais prête à faire n'importe quoi pour le voir sourire ainsi jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

OooooO

Quand Rey se réveilla, les rayons matinaux éclairaient l'intérieur de la maison. Il faisait un peu frais et la jeune femme se rendit compte que la place à côté d'elle était vide mais encore chaude du corps de Ben.

Ils avaient fait l'amour toute la nuit et la pilleuse d'épaves soupira de contentement. Jamais elle n'aurait cru se sentir aussi bien un jour. Elle était en paix, sereine et comblée.

Elle se leva et alla récupérer ses affaires éparpillées dans le salon. Tout en s'habillant, elle aperçut son bâton posé contre le mur. Elle découvrit aussi, sur le petit meuble près de la porte, sa poupée de chiffon et la broche de son arrière-grand-père.

 _Mais comment…_

Elle jeta un œil à l'extérieur et vit le grand brun assis au bord de la falaise face à l'océan. Il était en train de regarder le soleil se lever.

Elle hésita un instant mais se saisit quand même du bijou avant de rejoindre Ben au dehors.

Le fils de Leia l'accueillit avec un long soupir quand elle vint se blottir entre ses bras, assise entre ses jambes et le dos plaqué contre son torse. Elle sentit sa barbe naissante frotter contre sa pommette et la chaleur de son corps l'envelopper toute entière. Elle serait bien restée ainsi, sans parler, au creux de lui jusqu'à la fin des temps mais c'est Ben qui rompit le silence le premier

-Je ne peux pas retourner sur Arbra avec toi, murmura-t-il.

Elle répondit par un simple hochement de tête et il continua.

-Si je ne t'ai pas contacté plus tôt, c'est parce que je voulais te laisser le temps de bien réfléchir. Je sais que la Résistance compte beaucoup pour toi. Que tes amis sont là-bas.

La jeune femme caressa alors doucement la main de Ben posée sur son genou et cala un peu plus sa tête sous son menton.

-Je pourrai aller les voir quand bon me semble. Tout ce qui m'importe à présent, c'est de vivre avec toi.

Dès qu'elle eut prononcé ces mots, Rey sentit les épaules de son amant se relâcher et ses bras puissants se resserrer autour d'elle.

-J'ai trouvé mes affaires dans la maison. Tu les as récupérés sur Naboo ? Tu y es allé ?

Ben ne répondit pas tout de suite. Le soleil venait tout juste d'émerger à l'horizon.

-Ma mère est là-bas. Mais ça tu le sais déjà.

-Comment as-tu su qu'elle s'était installée sur Naboo ?

-Elle m'a appelé. A travers la Force. Alors j'y suis allé. Nous avons beaucoup discuté, elle et moi, ajouta-t-il.

Un sourire ému se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle ne voulait pas le brusquer. S'il voulait en parler, il devait pouvoir le faire sans contrainte.

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Et quand Rey pivota enfin pour faire face à Ben, elle vit qu'une larme avait coulé le long de sa joue. Pourtant, alors qu'elle se mit à essuyer du bout des doigts l'eau sur son visage, ce dernier s'éclaira d'un sourire et Rey n'eut pas besoin d'en apprendre plus. La mère et le fils avaient encore beaucoup de choses à régler ensemble mais la jeune femme savait que tout allait s'arranger à présent. C'était une évidence. Ben et Leia s'aimaient toujours profondément et le temps ferait le reste.

Rey lui rendit son sourire et en profita pour lui raconter ce qui s'était passé depuis son retour sur Haven.

\- Il y a deux jours de cela, je suis retournée sur Ahch-To, expliqua-t-elle. J'ai rendu les livres des Jedi aux gardiennes et j'ai détruit l'holocron, là-bas.

-Il n'en reste plus rien ?

-Plus rien.

-Bien, murmura Ben.

D'un geste tendre, il fit glisser une des mèches de cheveux de Rey derrière son oreille. Ses doigts étaient chauds contre sa peau, sa présence rassurante. Alors elle retira la broche de sa poche et fit glisser son pouce sur le métal avant de déclarer.

\- Je ne peux pas renier qui je suis et d'où je viens. Mais désormais j'ai une nouvelle famille, je t'ai toi et mon avenir n'appartient qu'à moi.

Ben demeura silencieux. Il ne comprenait que trop bien ce qu'elle ressentait. Puis il relâcha son étreinte pour la laisser se relever. Il la regarda se diriger vers le bord de la falaise et faire face à la mer. Elle demeura un moment immobile avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et de jeter finalement le bijou dans la l'océan.

Alors, il se releva lui aussi pour aller se tenir debout à ses côtés et prendre sa main dans la sienne.

Le soleil montait lentement dans le ciel en inondant progressivement les terres de sa douce lumière. Et tandis que les deux jeunes gens admiraient le splendide paysage qui s'offrait à eux, la voix sereine et grave de Luke résonna au plus profond de leur cœur :

« La Force sera avec vous. »

Et à travers l'immensité de l'espace, celle de Leia, émue et chargée d'espoir, leur parvint depuis Naboo pour ponctuer les paroles de son frère.

« Toujours. »

 **FIN**

Bon… C'est vraiment fini cette fois. Voilà un an que j'ai commencé cette fic et maintenant que je vois écrit le mot fin juste au-dessus, je vous avoue que j'ai un petit pincement au cœur. C'est nul, je sais. Mais écrire cette histoire était un vrai plaisir. Merci aussi à tous ceux qui ont commenté et aussi aux lecteurs silencieux, qui ont suivi cette fic et laissé des reviews. Je vous dis peut-être à bientôt. Et surtout n'oubliez pas : REYLO C'EST LA VIE !


End file.
